Finding Your Voice and Keeping it
by gkinuwriter
Summary: InuKag MirSan:Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango are just starting Junior High.On that same day they meet a girl who can't talk because she is cursed.Can Inuyasha and his friends break this curse and can they stop him before he causes anymore harm?
1. introduction

Okay this is a new story that I made for Inuyasha. And I pray that you guys like it. Now for this first chapter it will be in both Inuyasha's and Kagome's point of view. So let's get on with the chapter.

**Finding Your Voice and Keeping it**

**Summary: **_Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango are starting their first year in Junior high. On that same day they met a girl who can't talk because she is cursed. Can Inuyasha and his friends break the curse while also breaking the ties between her and the one her cursed her before it is too late? InuKag, MirSan, SessRin and some others._

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

**Inuyasha's point of view:**

Urgh! The first day of junior high, this is going to be really great. Yeah right! So here I am walking to my school starting a new year as a 7th grader. Oh allow me to introduce myself, my name is Inuyasha Morkien and I'm now 13yrsold and I am a hanyou dog. I have a mom and dad if that isn't obvious enough, my dad is a full demon and my mom is a human, which is the reason for me being a hanyou. I also have an older half brother Sesshoumaru and he is a full demon like my father. The only reason he is my half brother is because well his mom died of something I still don't know what, and his dad met up with my mom and obviously had me. Sesshoumaru is a sophomore in high school this year and he is quite popular with the girls there. Which is no surprise to me, even though I would never ever say this out loud, he is a pretty great guy to hang around with. But enough about Sesshoumaru, now like I said before I'm walking to school wearing baggy blue jeans, a silver and navy blue muscle shirt, white ankle socks, black shoes and I have a rosary around my neck, or what Sesshoumaru calls them prayer beads. My father, who may I mention is and a famous detective, had this made for me this summer. I asked him why once, but he just said that I needed it, especially now that I'm getting into the junior and high school stuff, and I'm going to have to where it for the rest of my life. Which to me is stupid, but if he says I have to, then I guess I have no choice. But anyway, last year I was getting pretty descend grades, not sure about this year yet, obviously. I am into some sports, mainly basketball, and I like to rollerblade and skateboard and of course fighting. Yeah my dad signed me up, well I begged him to sign me up to take some martial arts or some fighting class like that last year. And I won a couple of tournaments. I am also pretty popular at school, though I only have two main friends that I will always hang out with. They are Miroku Hiroshima and Sango Slayer. Also another thing about me is that I have never had a girlfriend, which is no big deal, especially at my age. But there are a couple of my other friends that already have had girlfriends. But again I'm in no rush, especially when a lot of girls at my school I hate with a passion or just don't find interesting, except Sango. But don't get any ideas! Sango is just a friend! Nothing more nothing less.

"Hey Inuyasha!" I heard a guy call out to me.

I looked to see who was calling me. Sure enough there crossing the somewhat busy road to the sidewalk that I was walking on were Miroku, the guy with the black hair that was in a little ponytail, and Sango, who has that brown hair that is in a ponytail as well.

Miroku was waving at me and he was wearing baggy blue knee shorts, a black and blue polo shirt and white ankle socks along with black shoes. Sango was wearing black capris, a green tank top that hugged her curves and black flip-flops.

Miroku has been my best friend since…I think preschool. I don't really know, all I know is that it was a long time ago. He has no siblings and he lives with his grandparents because both his mother and father died in a real bad and big car accident. It was so bad that it cause a lot of roads to be closed off. But of course him and I don't remember much about it because we were only five during that time. Also his grandpa owns a very famous restaurant here in Tokyo, so you could say they are pretty rich. Both him and I met Sango when we were in the 2nd grade. Miroku was flirting with her and rubbed her butt earning him a big slap from Sango. Both her and I glared at him, but he of course in his own defense said that he saw it on a movie and wanted to try it out. That disgusted us both, but surprisingly she became friends with us. She lives with her father and her little brother Kohaku, her mother died of some cancer. Sango's dad is a master of one of the martial art after school classes, so Sango knows some pretty kick ass moves. But of course they are not as great and as kick ass as my moves and that's a true fact.

"So are you ready for our first day of junior high, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked me while smiling at me as both him and Sango reached the left side of me.

I nodded while sighing, "As good as I'm ever going to get."

Sango looked around me and looked at me, "So, where's Sesshoumaru?"

I snorted, "Keh, he got a ride from one of his friends. And I certainly didn't want to be driven by him."

"Is his friend really that bad of a driver?" Miroku asked while looking at me.

I looked at him, "Would you trust someone who just got their license just a few weeks ago?"

Miroku and Sango shivered.

"I guess I see your point Inuyasha." Sango replied.

"But man did this summer go by real fast." Miroku replied changing the subject as always.

Sango and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I agree. I still can't believe that your grandparents took us to that new skate park." I replied while looking at them. They too were into rollarblading and skateboarding. But they have their own interests, Miroku was more into chess, obviously girls I mean what guy isn't. But just like me, him and I are into basketball and video games and anime! But only the cool ones, not those dorky ones like Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokemon, Sailor Moon, even though Miroku watches it because of the girls, who he thinks are hot and other things like that. (I hope I didn't offend anyone who likes those. I'll admit I'm a little into pokemon, not all that much though.)

Sango is in to that stuff too, except the basketball and chess thing. She's into music, of course who isn't, she does like baseball a little bit, but she's more into soccer and martial arts.

"Yeah I know that was so awesome! I think I learned two new moves by the end of that trip." Sango replied while smiling.

"I know I did. But hey have you guys hear that there's going to be a new girl at our school this year?" Miroku replied while looking at us.

Sango nodded, "Yeah I have heard that too."

I raised an eyebrow at them, "Where the hell do you guys hear all this when we haven't even started school yet?"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other and then at me.

"We heard it from some of our other classmates that we saw over the summer." Miroku replied.

"Then how come I don't hear anything?" I asked while looking at him in annoyance.

He just shrugged, "Well you weren't really around this summer. You were always either had you martial arts class, their tournaments or doing something."

I sighed, he did have a good point.

"And I think I saw her which is what makes me believe them." Sango replied.

Both Miroku and I looked at her.

"You have seen them? Where?" I asked surprisingly with interest.

"Yes Sango please share." Miroku added.

"You know that one shrine that is near the Scared Tree where in old man lives?" Sango asked us.

We both nodded.

"Well I spotted four new people moving into the shrine. One was an older female who looked to be in her 30's or 40's, there was a young boy about Kohoku's age, a girl that looked to maybe be Sesshoumaru's age and a girl that looked about our age." Sango replied.

I looked at her in surprise, "Sango, did you actually spy on them?"

"What! Why the heck would you think that I spied on them?" Sango yelled at me.

"Come on Sango, you said you saw them at the shrine. And I'm sure you were really curious." Miroku teased which caused me to chuckle. Man did Miroku like teasing her, which sometimes led to him getting slapped, sometimes I wonder if her likes her more than just a friend.

"Watch it Miroku!" Sango warned while glaring at him, "And I was just passing by after getting something for my father. And I just saw them going up the stairs. So I didn't really get a good look at them."

"Either way, I am very proud of you Sango for spying on them." Miroku replied. And I noticed his hand moving towards Sango's rear, but of course Sango noticed and glared at him.

"Don't you even think about Miroku!" Sango warned.

Miroku gave a weak laugh while quickly moving his hand to the back of his head.

I rolled my eyes, he will never learn.

"And for the last time, I didn't spy on them!" Sango replied.

"Sure you didn't Sango." Miroku replied in a teasing way, which earned him a slap.

Again I rolled my eyes, he just can't stop while he's ahead. But you know, now thinking about it, this new girl might be kinda nice to get to know, that's if I see and meet her.

* * *

**Kagome's point of view:**

_Sighs_ Another school year, but this time I'm at a completely new school. Which means I have to try to make new friends. Even when that's not really my strong point, considering I haven't said a word for 6 years. Oh and to let you people know, my name is Kagome Higurashi, I'm 13yrsold, and I use to live in Kyoto with my mother, my older sister Rin and my little brother Souta. My father died from a really bad illness and he died when I was 9yrsold. We moved her to help my grandfather take care of the shrine, since he is getting to that age where he can't take care of everything by himself. My sister, Rin, is a sophomore in high school this year. Her and I are pretty close, she talks to me when I need someone to talk to. Though sadly I don't talk back, which I don't mean to do. It has just become a habit since 2nd grade and all up till now. Souta is going into the 4th grade this year, he's a pretty good kid. He also talks to me when no one else will. My mom is a wonderful person, she worked as a lawyer and transferred her files to a new building here in Tokyo. My life since 2nd grade, as been a living hell, at least in my mind. I had a really bad experience in 2nd grade that I really don't like talking about. But the thing is when I thought that experience would end it continued to happen up till the summer. When this horrible experience happened and continued to happen, I felt my mind fading away, I felt myself giving up on everything, my grades, my learning, my friends, food, family, talking and basically everything in my life. I did give up on those things which is why I'm wearing a baggy white t-shirt that hide my form, baggy blue jogging pants and black shoes while my long raven hair was down. The only reason why I am always wearing baggy clothes is because I'm getting too damn thing. I really do try to eat, but my stomach has just always lost its appetite. Then I started to feel depressed, lonely, my happiness faded and I sometimes I felt like my life wasn't worth living. My family and my only true friend, Kikyo, noticed my change and they all tried to get me to tell them of what was happening to me. But I could never tell them that horrible experience, because if I did it would get even worse. But deep down inside me, I wanted to get rid of this feeling and these thoughts and memories, so in the 5th grade I finally told someone about my horrible experience. And that one person was my best friend Kikyo. Kikyo and I had been and still are best friends since the 1st grade. We were such good friends that we were unseparable. We did everything together, we went to each other's houses, slept over mostly every weekend, and we were talking and play a lot of things all the time. Even though I stopped talking, Kikyo kept trying to get me to talk by just talking to me. And I really appreciated it, she was the only one of my friends that talked to me nonstop when that was happening. My other friends only said a few words to me, I'm guessing because they didn't really care about me, but I don't really know. I told Kikyo about it and she told me to tell someone, but I told her no, because if she did it would make matters worse and he would be furious at me. And I made her promise not to tell anyone, she hesitated for a few minutes but nodded and agreed to keep her promise. And she still is keeping it, but maybe this year I'll tell my family about it since I'm away from him and I really want to stop feeling this way.

_**You are the most stupidest student that I ever have had! But you are a pretty cute one!**_

_Shivers_ I can still feel him touching me, I can still hear him yelling, I can still feel his hits. I am now holding my arms while walking down the street. Don't cry! Don't you dare cry you stupid weakling! If you cry someone at your new school will no doubt notice! Man I wish Kikyo was here with me, she would help me stay strong. She always has kept me strong, I guess that just proves how great our friendship is.

I see my school just a few more blocks away. So here I go off to a new start in a new school. And I pray I make new friends, and I pray I can try to start my life all over again, and maybe one day I will be able to talk.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

So how was it? Mainly this chapter was just something to let you know what has been happening from Inuyasha's and Kagome's point of view. I personally like this chapter. I think Kagome's point of view was a little dark, but you will know why she's like this in a few more chapters. And yes I made Kikyo a good person in this story as well, because I did see the special episode with Inuyasha and Kikyo of what happened before Inuyasha met Kagome. So now I feel a little bad for her. So anyway, I have no idea when I'll update this story. Guess now I have four stories to work on three on this site and one on another site. But don't worry I'll still update on my other stories for those who are reading them. Well g2g! PLEASE REVIEW ME AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS NEW STORY!


	2. inuyasha meets the mute girl

Hi guys! I am so glad that all of you are liking this new story that I made. But I want to ask you guys something before I start. Now the question is, do you want Sesshoumaru and Rin to be together or do want them with different people? Also this chapter will be in normal view and maybe for the rest of the chapters, though I can't say for sure. Okay now let's get to the next chapter.

**Chapter 2: Inuyasha meets the mute girl**

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku finally made it to the schoolyard with just enough time to spare before the bell rang to go into the school. The middle school was mixed with the high school. On the right side of the school was the high school area and on the left was the middle school area. There were only a few things that both sides could share. The gyms, the cafeteria, the band room, the bathrooms and the office.

"Here we are guys. Shikon Junior high and high school." Sango said while smiling at them.

"Yep and this is where the main and the rest of our lives will begin." Miroku added while smiling.

"I still don't get what the big deal is. It's just a school." Inuyasha replied while crossing his arms while looking at Miroku.

"Just a school? Inuyasha, this is more than just a school, well it is, but this school that you are looking at is where we can start dating, dances will be more of an issue along with holidays and very special days. What me to name more?" Miroku pointed out while pointing his finger at Inuyasha.

"But again, it's just a school Miroku. Those are just other things involving our age group up till….the rest of our lives." Inuyasha pointed out.

Miroku tried to add more to his meaning but couldn't find anything else to say.

Sango chuckled, "Looks like he got ya dead on Miroku."

Inuyasha smiled in victory, 'Yes I finally nailed Miroku. Now this is what I call pay back.'

"Hey Mutt-face!" a voice called out to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled as he turned around to see Koga Wolf. Koga was wearing a smug smile on his face while wearing black baggy knee jean shorts, a brown t-shirt, while ankle socks and black shoes.

Inuyasha glared at him, "What the hell do you want flea-bag?"

"What? Can't I say hi to a "very" good friend?" Koga asked in a mocking way.

"And you said I would want to be your friend you mangy wolf?" Inuyasha snarled.

"Heh, so do you have a girlfriend yet, mutt?" Koga asked while crossing his arms.

"Why the hell should I tell you?" Inuyasha shouted now getting really angry.

Miroku sighed, "Ever since Koga moved here in the 6th grade he as done nothing but mock and challenge Inuyasha."

"Not to mention that those two have been arguing with each other none stop since that year as well. I guess it just has something to do with their blood, you know, with Koga being a wolf demon and Inuyasha being a dog hanyou." Sango replied while crossing her arms.

"I'll take that as a no. How sad that you haven't found yourself a girlfriend yet mutt?" Koga mocked.

Inuyasha felt his blood boil while a vein popped out of his forehead, "Hey, you don't have on either! So why trash me for not having one when you don't have one either!"

"What about that Sango chick? I thought she would have been your girlfriend by now, considering you hangout with her?" Koga asked in a teasing way.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku yelled with half surprised and half-angry tones in their voices.

"Inuyasha and I are just friends and nothing more you sticken wolf!" Sango yelled now getting angry with Koga.

"Yeah what she said! And just to let you know I am in no rush to get a girlfriend." Inuyasha snorted while glaring at Koga.

"You should be mutt. There are a lot of hot chicks in this school and if you don't hurry all of the good ones will be taken and you will be stuck with butt ugly chicks." Koga replied while walking pass Inuyasha to the front doors.

Inuyasha turned and shouted, "We are only 13 flea-bag! We have plenty of time to go on dates with girls. And why does it seem like you are making this a contest?"

Koga glanced back at him over his shoulder, "That maybe true mutt. And this is a contest between a lot of guys, but mainly it's between you and me. We are going to see who can get the best looking girl by 2 months."

"What! You are challenging Inuyasha to find a hot girlfriend by 2 months?" Miroku asked in half shock and half in disgust.

Koga nodded, "That's exactly what I'm saying."

Inuyasha growled, "You stupid asshole there is no way in hell that I'm doing that!"  
"Why, are you afraid that you won't find a hot girl by then?" Koga mocked.

"No! I still have my morals! And a lot of these girls I don't like in that way! I know better than to date girls I don't even like that way!" Inuyasha yelled with more anger in his voice.

"Inuyasha, those are very stupid reasons for not doing my little challenge. Why don't you just admit that you are just too damn ugly to get a girl?" Koga mocked in a cocky tone.

Now this made Inuyasha steaming mad, he glared deadly at Koga, was growling harsher than before and he was now clinching his fists.

"You are…SO DEAD WOLF!" Inuyasha yelled getting ready to pounce on Koga.

But just in the nick of time Sango and Miroku grabbed Inuyasha by his arms and held him back.

"No, don't Inuyasha!" Sango pleaded while standing her ground.

"Let me the fuck go! I have to teach that stupid fucker a lesson!" Inuyasha yelled while trying to get out of their hold.

"Inuyasha! Calm down, you will only get yourself in trouble if you get in a fight with him. And you don't want you father to yell at you for getting into a fight on our first day of school." Miroku replied firmly.

Inuyasha stopped struggling to get out of his friends' hold and just growled while looking where Koga use to be.

"That guy is so glad that I have you guys holding me back, because if I didn't he would be so dead right now." Inuyasha growled.

"We know Inuyasha. And we agree that he went a little too far this time. But don't get hung up on it." Sango replied while releasing her hold on him as well as Miroku.

"Hey Inuyasha! Sango! Miroku!" a voice called out to them.

The three looked to see a boy that was their age, with spiked black hair, hazel green eyes, was pretty well built for a boy their age and was human. He was wearing baggy blue jeans, a white t-shirt and black shoes.

"Oh Junsuke, how are you?" Miroku greeted with a smile.

"Fine how about you…" Junsuke noticed Inuyasha didn't look all too happy.

"Let me guess Koga?" Junsuke asked while looking at them.

The three nodded.

"Yep Koga went way too far with Inuyasha this time." Sango replied.

"And on of these days I will take down that stupid wolf." Inuyasha snarled while cracking his knuckles.

"No you won't, because then you will get in big trouble." Miroku pointed out.

Inuyasha looked at him, "Who gives a fucken shit!"

"Anyway, let's get off this subject. So have you guys heard that there's going to be a new girl at our school this year?" Junsuke replied while looking at them.

The three nodded again.

"Yeah we heard. And Sango got a glimpse of her and her family." Miroku replied.

"Well I actually saw her face to face." Junsuke replied.

"What ya did? What was she like?" Sango asked now with interest.

"Guys this isn't really nice talking about a new person behind their backs when we haven't even met her yet." Inuyasha replied not liking the idea of talking about the new girl behind her back.

"Hey we are just wondering. We are not really talking behind her back." Miroku replied reassuring him.

"Yeah and who knows she maybe a very interesting person. And we at least what to know of what she looks like." Sango added while looking at him.

"So continue Junsuke." Miroku replied while looking at Junsuke.

"Well, she has a very pretty face with really beautiful brown eyes and she has long raven black hair. So basically she's a beauty. But when I actually walked up to her to talk to her she never said anything back. She just stared at me, no smile, no laughing, she just stared like if she was afraid to say anything." Junsuke replied.

"Maybe she was just afraid of you. I mean she is new, and it will probably take a while before she gets completely comfortable in a new town." Inuyasha pointed out while crossing his arms.

"I thought that too. But I saw her older sister and her mother talking to her but she never said anything back. She just stared at them. So which brought me to a conclusion that the new girl is mute." Junsuke replied.

"You can't just assume that from just seeing her once." Sango pointed out.

"You could be right. But just keep that in mind." Junsuke replied.

"Yeah and just don't say that to anyone else. Since I'm sure the new girl probably doesn't want people knowing about that especially when it might now be true." Inuyasha replied.

* * *

Kagome came into the schoolyard, 'Here it is, Shikon Junior High. It doesn't look as big as Kyoto's school, but it's probably bigger on the inside.'

Kagome still felt tears in her eyes, 'Damn it! Will you stop crying Kagome! Crying won't get ya anywhere and it will give you away.'

Kagome started to rub her eyes.

* * *

Inuyasha's nose twitched as he watched his three friends talk among themselves.

'Mm? Do I smell…tears?' Inuyasha wondered now looking around for the source.

He looked to the left side of him and once one of the other students moved he saw her.

His eyes widened when he saw her, 'Whoa, I have never seen her before. She must be the new girl that everyone was talking about.'

He saw her rubbing her eyes with her arm, 'Why is she doing that? Wait! Is the scent of tears coming from her?'

* * *

Kagome felt eyes staring at her and brought her arm away from her eyes.

'Who's staring at me?' Kagome wondered while looking around and she turned her head to the right to see Inuyasha staring at her. And once their eyes met everything seemed to have disappeared from their views.

'A boy?' Kagome wondered in surprise and looked to see his dog ears, 'Is he a demon or a hanyou?' Kagome took a real good look at him from his feet all the way up to his head.

'He is pretty cute.' Kagome thought and then shook the thought away now blushing madly, 'What the heck am I thinking? I don't even know the guy! I think I've been hearing Kikyo way too much that she is now getting me to look at guys.'

* * *

Inuyasha saw her turn her head in his direction and his eyes when wider when he saw her very beautiful brown eyes and he felt his heart pound in his chest.

'Whoa, Junsuke was right, she is a beauty.' Inuyasha thought but then shook his thought away, 'What is with you? You don't even know the girl! You can't be falling for her all in one day!'

He looked at her again to see some tears still in her eyes, 'I was right. She is the one I smelt the tears from. But why is she crying? Could she really be that scared?'

His concern and curiosity got the better of him. So he started to walk towards her not paying attention to the people around him, because the only thing he was looking at was her. And with every step he took he felt his heart pound faster and faster.

'Why is my heart acting this way? It has never acted like this before.' Inuyasha wondered to himself.

* * *

Kagome's eyes went wide open when she saw Inuyasha walking towards her.

'Why is he coming this way?' Kagome wondered and started looking around to see if there was anyone else that he was looking at and saw no one.

Kagome looked back at him to see concern in his eyes, 'Why is he looking at me like that?'

Then remembering his ears she gasped, 'Wait, are those dog-ears? Then if he's a dog then…oh no he must have smelt my tears! But why would he be concerned if I'm crying? No guy has ever shown concern for my other than my father and my guy cousins.'

Kagome was now panicking she did not want people knowing about her secret yet. She wasn't ready for people, especially strange new people to know about it.

She felt her heart pound faster and faster with each and every step he took towards her. Kagome couldn't take her eyes off him, her eyes were glued to him and she felt more blush coming on her face.

'What is going on with me? My heart has never felt this way before. The only thing that I felt my heart to was pound in fear. But this time my heart feels like it's pounding in happiness or lo…ve.' Kagome wondered while placing a hand on her chest near her heart.

She shook that last part, 'No I…I can't be falling for someone I don't even know, can I?'

* * *

Inuyasha continued to walk towards her, 'I have to find out of why she's crying, because I just don't smell tears, I also sense a lot of sadness from her. This can't all be because she's new.'

But before Inuyasha could reach her….

"BOOOOOOO!" A voice yelled out while jumping out from the crowd of students towards Inuyasha.

"AHHHH!" Inuyasha yelled out while falling on the ground.

Everyone looked and even Kagome was looking at this in surprise and was a little jumpy when that happened.

Inuyasha looked up to see…

"Shippo!" Inuyasha growled while glaring at the 11yrold Shippo.

Shippo was now laughing, "Oh man that was just too good to pass up."

Kagome felt a little chuckle coming from her throat.

Inuyasha was still growling at him and his ears twitched when he heard Sango, Miroku and Junsuke laughing at him.

He glared at them and then turned back to glare at Shippo.

Shippo stopped laughing at looked at Inuyasha, "So what were you staring at that caused you not to pay attention to your surroundings, Inuyasha?"

'Inu…yasha? So that's the guy's name. Nice name for a cute guy.' Kagome thought and again shook that thought away once she started to blush, 'Stop thinking like that Kagome! You know he is never gonna notice you, so why bother.'

Inuyasha blushed while still glaring at him, "What makes you think that I was staring at anything? And even if I was what makes you think that I would tell you pipsqueak!"

"I am not a pipsqueak anymore Inuyasha!" Shippo replied firmly, "And I know you were staying at something or someone because of the look in your eyes. And the fact that you were not paying attention to your surroundings like you told me too when you mom use to baby-sit me."

Inuyasha stood up while dusting himself off, "You may say you are not a pipsqueak anymore, but still say that you are compared to me."

"Hey we are almost the same age! So will you stop calling me those names?" Shippo asked firmly.

"That's the key word Shippo "almost" you are still younger than me, which means I can still call ya those names." Inuyasha replied in annoyance.

Shippo was now growling.

"Now don't start growling at me! You know I can still kick your ass if you challenge me. So why don't you hurry up and get to your school since our bell will ring in a few minutes." Inuyasha scolded while crossing his arms.

Shippo continued to growl but nodded, "Fine, but this isn't over yet Inuyasha."

And with that Shippo left.

'Yeah, and he's going to continue to challenge me until he can prove that he is stronger than me, which won't happen in a million years.' Inuyasha thought.

_**Brrrrinnnnngggg!**_

Inuyasha jumped when he heard it, "Damn it! I really have to be more aware of these bells now."  
Inuyasha looked to see that Kagome was gone.

'Damn, thanks to Shippo I missed my chance to talk to her. Well it's a pretty small school so I'm sure I'll see her eventually.' Inuyasha thought.

With that he followed his friends inside the school.

* * *

Kagome was now walking trying to find the office, 'Gee I guess I was wrong about this school being smaller than Kyoto's school. It is big considering I can't find the stupid office to get my schedule.'

"Hey are you looking for the office?" a voice asked from behind her.

Kagome jumped and turned around to see Inuyasha standing behind her while holding a binder in his arm.

Kagome's eyes went wide again as he walked up to her with a very handsome smile.

'It's him. Did he follow me?' Kagome wondered while looking at him.

"So I'm guessing you are new?" Inuyasha asked while smiling at her making her blush and her heart pound again.

Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha looked at her, 'Could Junsuke be right yet again?'

"So I'm guessing by you silence that you can't talk?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked at the ground with a sad expression while her heart sank, 'Oh perfect. The first time a guy actually talks to me and I end up screwing it up! I'm guessing he won't want to be my friend now that he knows I can't talk.'

"Well you can't go around school not having a way to communicate with others." She heard Inuyasha say. She looked up to see him unzipping his binder, he took out a notebook and a pen.

He handed it to her, "Here, since you can't talk for whatever reason, you may need this to communicate with me or with anyone else."

Kagome looked up at him in shock when he said "me", 'Is he saying he will keep talking to me?'

She looked at the notebook and pen and took it and looked back up at him and nodded.

"You can write, right?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha sighed in relief, "Okay so my first question for you is, what is your name?"

Kagome was still a little shocked but nodded while opening her new notebook and clicked the pen and started to write. She handed him the notebook for him to read.

"**Kagome Higurashi."**

Inuyasha smiled and looked at her, "Kagome, huh? That's a nice name for a cute girl."

Kagome blushed when he said that, 'He…he really thinks I'm cute?'

Inuyasha instantly blushed, 'I can't believe I just said that. But I wasn't lying it is a great name for her, since she is really cute.'

"Well my name is Inuyasha Morkien. And it's a pleasure to meet ya Kagome." Inuyasha added while taking out his hand to shake hers'. Kagome was baffled by this and looked up at him with so much surprise in her eyes. Kagome at that moment couldn't help but smile and took his hand and shook it.

"Hey, you just smiled." Inuyasha pointed out while pointing at her face.

Kagome look at him and was now smiling big, 'I am smiling. And he made me smile. For the first time in 6years I actually smiled.'

"You know, you look even better when ya smile." Inuyasha complemented again.

Kagome again blushed and realized that they still had each other's hand. They both blushed and slowly took their hands away.

Kagome then wrote something down and handed it to Inuyasha to read. "**Why are you being so friendly towards me?"**

Inuyasha looked at her with a questioning glance, "Why shouldn't I be friendly towards ya?"

Kagome wrote something else down. "**Because I'm new and I don't talk."**

"So you're new and you can't talk big deal. I'm not the type of person to judge someone just because of those things. I mean hey you must have a good reason for not talking. And I'm getting the feeling that's something you probably don't want to share for the moment right?" Inuyasha replied while looking at her with a serious tone and look.

Kagome was again surprised, 'He really doesn't care if I'm not talkative or new?'

She wrote something down.

"**Yeah it's something I don't really like talking about. I only have told one friend of mine in Kyoto about why I'm not talkative. But maybe if you give me some time to get to know you I might tell ya."**

Inuyasha nodded, "That's fine. I wasn't expecting ya to tell me anything like that all on your first day here."

Kagome wrote something down again.

"**So you really don't care that I'm not talkative or new?"**

Inuyasha shook his head, "No, I mean we are all new at this school, so you are not alone with being new. And yeah I really don't care that you are not talkative. And I can tell by your writing and I can tell in you face and eyes that you are not a bad person."

Kagome was again blushing while again feeling her heart pound.

"So, you wanna be friends, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked while smiling at her.

Kagome was now in total shock. Here was a really hot guy talking to her and asking her to be friends with him.

She was now smiling given bigger and nodded.

Inuyasha smiled back, "Then let me lead you to the office since I did get a tour here last year before school was let out. And then after we get whatever you are looking for we'll go to your locker and maybe meet up with my friends. I'm sure they would like to meet ya."

Kagome looked up at him with more shock and was even more shocked when he grabbed her hand and led her to the office.

Kagome and Inuyasha were blushing again but were smiling.

'She really isn't that bad. Kagome is actually really a nice person. And maybe I might be developing a little crush on her.' Inuyasha thought while glancing at her with a smile.

Kagome smiled back, 'He really is sweet. And he is the very first guy that has ever talked to me for 6years. This maybe a sign that my life can turn around if a really want it too. And Inuyasha I thank you for making me smile once again. This year might not be that bad after all.'

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

So how was that? It was sweet wasn't it? Yeah I am sort of making Koga a little bit of a jerk in this story, and next chapter you will find out that he is really is a jerk. But don't worry koga fans he will ease up in the next few chapters. Okay now I'm wondering do any of you know what happened to Kagome? I mean you guys will find out sometime later but I'm just wondering if any of you guys have figured out of what happened to her. Well I'll update as soon as I can! Got to go! **PLEASE REVIEW ME!**


	3. friends

Hi guys! Now I am really starting to get addicted to writing chapters for this story. I just love this story, along with all my other stories! And some of you did make pretty good guesses of what happened to Kagome, but again I'm not telling ya until the chapter. Which won't be for a little while yet maybe like one to two more chapters before you guys find out if you guys were right or not. Anyway let's get to the chapter!

**Chapter 3: Friends**

Inuyasha and Kagome finally made it to the school's office.

"Well here is it Kagome." Inuyasha said while smiling at Kagome who was standing next to him.

Kagome blushed while smiling at him and wrote something down.

"**Whoa, you really did know here you were going."**

"What, ya thought I was lying?" Inuyasha asked trying to sound hurt.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at his poor attempt.

"**Maybe just a little."**

Inuyasha brought one of his hands on his chest near is heart, "Oh man Kagome that really hit the heart bad."

Kagome just chuckled while smiling at him.

'I'm…I'm laughing! For the first time in 6yrs I'm actually and finally laughing and smiling. And it's all thanks to you…Inuyasha.' Kagome thought.

Inuyasha smiled, 'I don't know if Junsuke was right about her not smiling and laughing. But it's good to see her not so afraid anymore.'

Inuyasha grabbed her hand again, "Come on let's get your schedule so we can see if we have any classes together."

Kagome just nodded as she let him lead her into the office. They were both crossing their fingers.

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha said as he and Kagome reached the front desk.

A middle-aged woman looked up at them and smiled, "Yes, may I help you?"

"Yes, my friend, Kagome Higurashi, needs her schedule." Inuyasha replied while pointing at Kagome.

"Oh yes, it's here just hang on." The woman replied while getting up and walking towards the file cabinets.

The woman came back to the front desk with a sheet of paper.

"Kagome Higurashi, right?" the woman asked while looking at Kagome.

Kagome nodded as she took the paper from the woman.

The woman looked at her with a questioning glance, "Oh that's right Ms. Keade told us about a new girl who was not talkative."

Kagome looked at the ground with sad eyes, 'I really hate it when people point that out. It makes me feel like no matter what I do I can never get people to overlook me not talking.'

Inuyasha noticed, 'She must not like people knowing that. I hope Junsuke didn't spread that around.'

Inuyasha smiled at her, "Well Kagome we should go to your locker and maybe try finding Miroku and Sango."

With that he lead her out of the office leaving the woman baffled.

"That's amazing she met a new friend on her first day."

"Well that's a good thing don't you think Mrs. Yumi?" a voice came from behind the woman.

Mrs. Yumi looked to see, "Oh Ms. Keade. Yeah that is a good thing."

Ms. Keade looked at her with a smile, "Maybe if she starts over here maybe she'll start talking again."  
"You mean you know what happened to her?" Mrs. Yumi asked.

Ms. Keade shook her head, "No I'm afraid not. But maybe if she becomes friends with someone maybe she'll tell them."

* * *

"Hey Kagome let me see your schedule. I want to see if we have any classes together." Inuyasha asked as they reached the middle school area.

Kagome nodded and handed him her schedule.

1-math

2-science

3-FACE- (aka cooking class)

4-history

Lunch

5- Art

6-english

7-study hall with Mrs. John

8-Phy. Ed.

Inuyasha smiled, "Hey I got 5 classes with you."  
Kagome smiled with her heart leaping for joy, 'YES!'

"Can you believe we have math first hour? That is really a nice time to have math, when someone is just starting to fully wake up." Inuyasha replied with annoyance while smiling at her.

Kagome nodded, **"Yeah, especially when math isn't my strong point."**

"Is math anyone's strong point?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome giggled and wrote something down, **"I guess not."**

"Hey Mutt-Face!" a voice called out in a mocking tone.

Kagome gasped, 'That voice! It can't be!'

Inuyasha groaned, "Not that stupid wolf again."

'What! Wolf! Oh no please let it not be him.' Kagome prayed as her and Inuyasha turned around to see Koga.

Inuyasha growled, "Koga."  
Kagome gasped in fear, which Inuyasha noticed. He glanced at her to see her now ducking behind him trying to hide herself.

"What's the matter Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in concern. He felt her hands grip on his shirt trying to tell him that she was not happy to see Koga.

'Why is she acting so afraid?' Inuyasha wondered and then turned his gaze back to Koga, 'Does it have something to do with the mangy wolf?'

Koga walked up to him while giving him a smug smile, "So mutt are you going to take my challenge?"

Inuyasha glared, "Like hell I would ever do that stupid challenge. You can do your own challenge I'm staying out of it."

"Oh what are you scared that I might actually beat you?" Koga asked in more of a baby mocking tone.

Inuyasha had veins coming out of his forehead in anger, "I am not afraid! Your challenge is just so stupid!"

Koga just snorted and then noticed black hair behind Inuyasha and caught a familiar scent.

"What a minute, I recognize that hair and scent anywhere." Koga replied while going behind Inuyasha to see Kagome.

Kagome glanced at him with a frown, 'Damn him and is fricken demon nose!'

Inuyasha noticed and started to get a bad feeling, 'Does he know her? But why is Kagome so afraid of him?'

Koga smiled in a mocking way, "Well, well if it isn't little Miss Mute girl."

Kagome now gave him her full attention since there was no use for hiding anymore.

_**Mute girl! Mute girl! HAHAHAHAH! Why don't you talk mute girl? Afraid you could say something stupid or afraid you might forget a word? HAHAHHAH!  
**_

'No make those voices go away! Make Koga go away!' Kagome thought while gripping tighter on Inuyasha's shirt.

"Mute girl? You mean Kagome?" Inuyasha asked while looking from Kagome to Koga.

"Actually you mean mute girl. That's what everyone in Kyoto called her." Koga replied.

"So then, you two know each other?" Inuyasha asked pointing from Koga to Kagome.

"You could say that. So mute girl, why did you come here? Did you not talking for so long that you were actually kicked out of Kyoto?" Koga asked in a teasing, mocking tone.

Kagome groaned in sadness, 'No, don't make this happen all over again!'

Inuyasha heard the teasing, mocking tone in Koga's voice and heard Kagome's groan.

"Are you…making fun of her?" Inuyasha growled, 'Is that why Kagome is so afraid of him?'

Koga looked at him and crossed his arms, "Everyone in Kyoto made fun of mute girl. Well one did her best to defend her, but either some of the school made fun of her or didn't defend mute girl."

Inuyasha was now growling harsher than before, "Well you stop calling her mute girl! That isn't her name! It's Kagome! And that doesn't answer my question! Are you making fun of her!"

Kagome looked up at him to see his eyes filled with anger and saw his face so filled with anger, 'Is…is he mad because Koga is making fun of me?'

Kagome felt her heart pound in her chest again, 'Is my heart telling me something? Am I…developing a crush on him?'

"Heh, what do you think mutt-face?" Koga replied in annoyance.

Inuyasha was now steaming mad and growled at him, "You are making fun of her just because she can't talk! You know I thought you sick before, but this is just way sick and wrong! Have you ever thought that maybe she can't talk is because of you and your stupid, dumb school making fun of her left and right?"

"But that just makes the teasing more fun. It's more fun when that person can't even defend themselves." Koga replied in a mean way.

Inuyasha was now cracking his knuckles while still growling at him, "You are really pissing me off Koga and if you don't get the fuck away from me and Kagome I will not hesitate to rip you fucken head of!"

Koga took a step back because Inuyasha's eyes were switched from golden amber to blood red, 'Whoa I have never seen mutt-face this mad before. Maybe I should leave them alone for a while.'

"Heh, see ya around." Koga replied as he retreated to one of his classrooms.

Inuyasha continued to glare until Koga was out of site and his glare soften when he turned to face Kagome who looked up at him with shocked eyes.

"Is he and you whole old school the reason why you don't talk?" Inuyasha asked while giving her a serious look.

Kagome sighed while writing something down, **"Yeah, but the kids weren't the main reason, they were part of it but not the whole reason."**

"Then what was the real reason? And the only person who didn't make fun of you and defended you, was that person the one you told this too?" Inuyasha asked while handing her notebook back.

Kagome wrote something else down, **"I'm not really ready to tell you about the real reason yet. And yes that person, Kikyo, was the only one who I told about this too and the only one in the school who defended me."**

Inuyasha looked up at her, "If you aren't ready to tell me then I'll wait. But didn't the teachers defend you? I mean Kikyo had to have had some help."

"**The teachers didn't know about the teasing and mocking of the other students. This mostly happened outside at recess or when we were either leaving or walking to school."**

Inuyasha right then felt flames covering his heart, 'Those jerks! If I ever see anyone from Kyoto that knows here other than Kikyo I'll beat the living shit out of him or her. And now I have another reason to hate Koga.'

"Don't worry Kagome, no one is going to make fun of you here. In this school if you have a demon or hanyou on your side then the other kids will not do anything or else they will get attacked, especially when it's a male." Inuyasha reassured her with a serious look.

Kagome looked up at him with still shocked and surprised eyes, 'The school is really like that? Is he saying that he will be on my side? He keeps surprising me.'

"Also Koga isn't really all that popular here. So he won't be able to influence a lot of people to tease ya like back at your old school. Is that how he and the whole school was able to make fun of ya?" Inuyasha added.

Kagome did a small nod, **"Actually he was influenced by the other kids. Mainly a guy named Onigumo. So are you saying that you are going to be by my side?"**

"Yeah of course! We are friends right, and that's what friends do. And personally I really like you Kagome, you are really nice, even though that's odd to say on the first day. But I really mean it Kagome." Inuyasha replied while smiling at her.

Kagome felt blush coming up on her face along with her heart pounding and smiled as she wrote something else down.

"**Thank you Inuyasha. You really are a great person."**

Inuyasha smiled, "Tell me something I don't know. Well let's get going to your locker."

* * *

"145, 146, here it is 147." Inuyasha said while walking by a row of lockers that were near the math, science and history room.

Kagome was now doing her combinations and once it was opened started to put her stuff in her locker. That's when Inuyasha noticed her very thin arm.

'Whoa, now that is thin! Is her arm suppose to be that thin?' Inuyasha thought and was now looking at her from head to toe.

'Why is she wearing baggy clothes? Is she trying to hide something? She's not fat, so why…' Inuyasha wondered to himself. But he decided to not think about it now.

"So where do you live?" Inuyasha asked while looking at her while leaning on some lockers. Even though he did know where she lived but he just wanted to sound like he didn't know, so it wouldn't sound like people, especially him, were spying on her.

Kagome looked at him not sure if she should tell him or not. But looking at him she could see in her eyes that she could trust him and smiled as she wrote something down.

"**I live in a shrine not to far from the school."**

"Oh is that the shrine with the Scared Tree on it?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded, **"Yep, why have you been there before?"**

"Actually I have. When I was little I would always go walking around, and then one day I saw that tree and for some reason I was drawn to it. I love climbing that tree and your grandpa was pretty cool about me being there." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome smiled, **"My grandfather is a real nice person when it comes to kids, obviously. I'm glad you liked the shrine."**

Inuyasha smiled, "Maybe one of these days were could hangout there."

Kagome blushed again but nodded while smiling, **"Yeah I would love that. And maybe one of these days you can show me your house."**

It was Inuyasha's turn to blush but he returned the smile and nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure my mom and dad would like to meet you. Once I tell them about ya."

Kagome was overwhelmed by this but was happy about it, 'Man this is only my first day here and already I met a new friend, which for the first time is a guy, and I think I have a crush on him. My very first crush! Oh man I can't wait to tell Kikyo about this!'

"There you are Inuyasha, we have been looking all over the place for you." A male voice called from the left side of her.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked to see Sango and Miroku walking towards them.

Inuyasha smiled, "Sorry about that guys."

Kagome turned her gaze from Inuyasha to Miroku and Sango, 'These must be the friends that Inuyasha wanted me to meet.'

Inuyasha placed his arm around Kagome's shoulder causing her to blush, "I was just hanging out with my new friend Kagome Higurashi."

Sango and Miroku looked from Inuyasha to Kagome.

"Kagome, these are my friends Sango Slayer." Inuyasha added while looking from Kagome to Sango.

Sango smiled while waving, "Nice to meet you Kagome."

"And my name is Miroku Hiroshima." Miroku replied while holding Kagome's hands in his which made her blush even more.

'What is this guy doing?' Kagome thought. She looked at Inuyasha and Sango to see them glaring at them, but apparently he didn't notice.

"May I ask a beautiful girl like you a question?" Miroku asked while looking at her with so much passion.

Kagome blushed when he called her beautiful and didn't move her head because she wasn't sure if she wanted him to ask the question considering the whatever it was it was making Sango and Inuyasha, especially him glare at Miroku.

"Will you…" Miroku didn't get a chance to finish because right then Sango and Inuyasha smacked him in the head, making him plop on the ground surprisingly not knocked out.

"Don't even think about it henti!" Sango warned while dragging him a few inches away from Kagome.

Kagome looked at the two in confusion, Inuyasha noticed.

"He was going to ask you to bear his children." Inuyasha said in annoyance.

Kagome's mouth went wide in shock and looked at Miroku with shock.

She mouthed, 'You pervert!'

Sango and Miroku looked at her.

"What did she say?" Miroku asked in confusion.

Sango looked at him, "I think she mouthed you pervert."

The two looked at her again.

"So it is true you can't talk can you?" Miroku asked while looking at Kagome.

Kagome lowered her head so you couldn't see her sad eyes that were now starting to fill up with tears.

'Stupid! Don't cry! Stop crying! You stupid weakling stop it!' Kagome scolded herself.

"Miroku!" Sango scolded while hitting him in the back of the head, "You idiot you are not suppose to say it like that! Now you hurt her feelings!"

Inuyasha placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder making her looked up at him, "She can't speak for the time being, but I'm sure once she warms up to us and this school she'll start talking. But that won't prevent us from being friends with her, right guys?" Inuyasha replied while smiling at her.

Kagome's eyes went wide as she looked at him with tears still in her eyes.

She then looked at Miroku and Sango who smiled as well.

"Of course it won't. Kagome, we don't judge people like that. A lot of people and kids in this school don't judge by that." Sango replied while giving her a reassuring smile.

"Yes Kagome, we are an example of this school. So don't worry Kagome, just take you time. I'm sure eventually you will start talking." Miroku added while giving her a reassuring smile.

Kagome looked at them with her eyes even wider and she turned her gaze to Inuyasha to see him nodding at her with a smile.

Kagome was smiling while letting a few tears fall, 'I…am really starting to love this school. Now I can start over and maybe gain back the me that was lost.'

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome were now in math and the teacher was now assigning them books. Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting in the row near the window with Inuyasha sitting in front of Kagome and they were the only ones sitting in the row. The others were sitting near their friends, not because Kagome was mute, because they didn't know about her yet.

Inuyasha turned to look at her, "So what are you into?"

Kagome thought about it and wrote something down, **"You first, please."**

Inuyasha smiled, "Okay since you said please."

Kagome smiled.

"I am into skateboarding, rollerblading, basketball, any sport that involves running, I'm into fighting, that's why I'm in a martial arts class. I'm a big fan of video games and anime." Inuyasha added and turned to face her, "Now you."

Kagome wrote the things down, **"I play a bit of guitar, my family and Kikyo say that I am really good, but I'm still a little new to it. Sports are not my strong point, they never have been other then archery, but other than that I suck at sports. I did try rollerblading once but I haven't done it in a real long time, so I don't know if I can even stand up on the skates anymore. And I'm also into games and anime as well."**

Inuyasha smiled, "So you are a musician, I would like to hear ya one of these days."

Kagome blushed, **"I don't think you will if you actually heard me, I'm not all that good. But I would like to see your martial arts class one of these days, that sounds really interesting."**

"Hey don't put yourself down like that, I will be the judge if you are good or not. Trust me with these ears of mine I will be able to tell. But yeah maybe one day I'll take ya to one of my classes. So you like archery?" Inuyasha replied while leaning his chin on his hand to look up at her.

Kagome blushed and nodded a little, **"Yeah, but I haven't done it in a while. So I maybe a little rusty if I do it again."**

"That's cool. So you have been rollerblading before?" Inuyasha asked.

"**Yeah, but that was when I was in the 1st grade. I haven't done it in a long time, so I might have forgotten of how to do it."**

"Don't worry I can teach ya again. It's really not that hard, you just have to keep your balance." Inuyasha replied while continuing to smile at her.

Kagome blushed again, **"You…you would really teach me, Inuyasha?"**

Inuyasha nodded, "Yep, why wouldn't I? If you say it's because you are mute or new I will throw water at you!"

Kagome chuckled, **"It's not that. It's just because…well I don't learn things that easily anymore. I take more time to learn things then I use to."**

Inuyasha looked up at her with concern, "Why is that?"

Kagome shook her head, **"I'll tell ya in due time, but I just don't feel like talking about it right now."**

Inuyasha sighed, "You really like keeping me in suspense don't ya?"

Kagome smiled while mouthing 'Sorry."

Inuyasha sighed again, "So what games play?"

Kagome thought about it, **"I play all types of games. My cousin and my little brother introduced me to it and once I played a game I got addicted. So basically I can play any game."**

Inuyasha smiled, "Well that is totally awesome! So you like playing all those fighting games?"

"**As long at they are not too bloody then yeah."**

"Heh, cool. So what anime do you watch?"

Kagome thought about it again and wrote things down, **"I watch Bleach, I did watch one of the Gundam series. I saw some episodes of Outlaw Star, Slayers. Tenchi Muyo, Rave Master, Ranma, Rurouni Kenshin, Ruin Explorers, Chrno Crusade. When I was young Sailor Moon, some episodes of Cowboy Bebop, all three Dragon Ball series, Escaflowne, Trigun, Yu-Yu Hakusho, and Full Metal Panic."  
**Inuyasha looked at her with wide eyes, "Wow that is a lot. You watch more anime than any girl I have ever met. Usually they have either watch Sailor Moon, Pokemon or the not really cool anime."

Kagome smiled, **"Well looks like I have good tastes then, right?"**

Inuyasha smiled, "Oh yeah, maybe when you come over to my house one of these days we should watch all the anime that I have."

Kagome smiled, **"I would really love that."

* * *

**

It was finally lunchtime and the four friends sat at a table near a wall.

"So what's for lunch?" Sango asked the three.

"I don't know, probably something disgusting." Inuyasha replied while crossing his arms.

"And that's why I'm going to get something from the alocart." Miroku replied while walking towards the line.

"Yeah me too." Sango replied while walking next to Miroku. And in a few seconds you heard.

SLAP!  
"Don't touch me you pervert!"

Inuyasha and Kagome sighed.

"That guy will never change." Inuyasha said while sitting down next to Kagome.

Kagome tugged on his arm to hand him her notebook.

"**As he always been like that?"**

Inuyasha looked at him, "Since the 2nd grade. He said he got it from a movie that he watched and he hasn't stopped doing it since."

"**How much of a pervert is he?"**

Inuyasha looked at her to see a tint of worry in her eyes, "He only touches girls butts and asks them to bear his children, even though now he just says that as a joke. Nothing more than that, so don't worry he won't do anything."

Kagome sighed in relief, 'Good, I don't want something like **_that _**to happen again.'

Inuyasha looked at her he really wanted to know of what happened to her at Kyoto but knew Kagome wouldn't tell him once she was ready.

"So are you getting lunch?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shook her head, **"No I'm not hungry."**

Inuyasha looked at her straight in the eyes that sort of crept her out.

"Well I'll get something from the alocart for you and me, okay." Inuyasha replied and got up and left before Kagome could protest.

'But I just said that I wasn't hungry. W..wait a minute didn't I say that I was going to start over again? Yeah I did, and since I said that then that means I have to eat. No matter if I throw up or not.' Kagome told herself.

Sango and Miroku were the first ones to comeback. Sango had some bread sticks with some water while Miroku had some riceballs with some soda and a slap mark.

"Hey Kagome, aren't you going to eat anything?" Sango asked in concern.

Kagome was going to write something down when Inuyasha sat down with a hamburger and some mash potatoes with two bottles of water.

"Yeah she's eating alright." Inuyasha replied while handing her the mash potatoes and the bottle of water.

Kagome looked at it and looked up at him.

'I know now that your thinness isn't normal because you are the same height and should be the same weight as Sango. So you shouldn't be that thin Kagome.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

'Why is he being so forward with me eating:gasps: Could it be that he knows that I'm starving myself?' Kagome wondered to herself.

Inuyasha looked at her and pointed a finger at her, "You are going to eat Kagome, or else I'll bug ya until you do."

Sango and Miroku just looked at this confused of what was going on.

"Inuyasha, if she doesn't want to eat then don't force her to." Sango pointed out while looking at him.

Inuyasha glared at her, "She has to eat! Since I'm hearing her stomach growling softly."

Inuyasha twitched his ears making the three look at him.

Kagome blushed, 'Has my stomach really been growling? I haven't heard it growl in a long time. Why now? Oh man this is embarrassing if he can hear it!'

Miroku and Sango just looked at him in shock since they saw the concern in their hanyou friend's eyes.

"Well if Inuyasha can hear her stomach growling then yeah she should eat something." Miroku replied, 'Though this is the first time that I have ever seen Inuyasha this worked up or this concern for a girl, besides Sango. Maybe he has a crush on Kagome?'

'This is really weird, I have never seen Inuyasha this concern over someone before, especially over a girl he just met today. Has he developed a crush on her?' Sango thought while looking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned his attention back at Kagome to see that she was still looking up at him.

"You better eat Kagome. Or like I said I won't stop bugging you until you do, and to warn you I can get pretty annoying when I want to be." Inuyasha replied while giving her a serious look.

Kagome looked at Miroku and Sango to see if he was right.

Miroku nodded, "Yeah he does have a point. He can get annoying when he wants too."

Kagome turned her gaze back at Inuyasha who was now starting to tickle her neck.

Kagome tried to hold in her giggle but was failing miserably.

"Oh so you are ticklish there. I wonder where else you are ticklish." Inuyasha replied now getting a evil look on his face.

His actions were now leaving Miroku and Sango even more shocked.

He was getting ready to aim for her armpits when Kagome's hand grabbed his hand. She glared at him a playful way.

Inuyasha smiled, "So are you going to eat or am I going to have to give you my famous puppy dog face?"

Kagome blushed not just because she realized that she was holding Inuyasha's hand but also the fact that she knows what the puppy dog face looks like. Believe her, she's done the face a couple times before the 2nd grade.

She smiled and nodded which made Inuyasha smile in victory.

Kagome picked up her fork with some hesitation but was able to get it in her hand and brought some of the potatoes in her mouth.

Inuyasha smiled, 'I hope I can keep her eating.'

Inuyasha turned back to see Miroku and Sango still with shocked looks.

He glared, "What are you two boneheads staring at?"

That snapped them out of their shock.

"Oh nothing. So have you seen Koga around lately?" Sango replied while quickly changing the subject.

Kagome moved her eyes to the table when she heard his name being mentioned.

Inuyasha gave a low, soft growl that no one heard.

"Yeah I mean this morning I saw Koga running down the hall like he was running from something." Miroku added while looking at Sango.

"Heh, that was because he was running from me." Inuyasha snorted.

Miroku and Sango looked at him in shock.

"What did you do that would scare him off like that? I mean he usually is never afraid of you." Sango asked while taking a sip of her water.

"He made me really pissed off way more than normal." Inuyasha replied while taking a bit of his burger.

"How did he piss you off that would get him to be scared of you?" Miroku asked Inuyasha while raising an eyebrow at him.

"Apparently he use to live in Kyoto and went to the same school as Kagome. And he told me that him and mainly all the kids in their school made fun of her because she was mute." Inuyasha explained.

Miroku and Sango jaws dropped in shock.

"He and that entire school made fun of Kagome just because she didn't talk?" Sango asked in half shock and half-disgusted tone.

"Not everyone, some of them didn't make fun of her but they didn't defend her. Only one person from that entire school defended her and that was her only friend…Kikyo, right Kagome?" Inuyasha replied while looking at Kagome.

Kagome nodded while taking a sip of her water.

"Oh Kagome, you live must have really been a living hell back in Kyoto." Miroku replied with sad eyes.

Kagome nodded, 'Way more than you guys will ever know.'

* * *

School finally came to an end and Kagome was now starting to end back to her new home.

'So today wasn't bad. I made three new friends, one of them I have a crush on. That friend got me to smile and laugh and even eat, more than just a few bites. This time I ate the whole thing. Even though I have Koga still in my school, but as long as I have Sango, Miroku and especially Inuyasha I'll be fine.' Kagome thought to herself with a smile.

"Hey Kagome! Wait up!" she heard someone from behind her yell.

She looked back to see Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango running up to her.

Kagome looked at them with a surprised look and she gave them a questioning glance.

They noticed her questioning glance.

"We live down this way too. I swear we do so don't think we are lying, because we are not. So mind if we walk with ya Kagome?" Inuyasha asked while smiling at her.

Kagome smiled at them and nodded.

"You know, maybe this weekend we could hangout like go to the park or something?" Sango suggested while looking at the three.

"Or we could just go site seeing since Kagome probably needs a tour of the city since she is new here after all." Miroku suggested while smiling at Kagome.

Inuyasha looked at her, "What to ya say Kagome? Is that okay with you?"

Kagome nodded while smiling.

"Hey Kagome!" a female voice came from behind them.

Now all four of them looked to see a young girl. About 15 or 16 years of age, had the same eyes and hair as Kagome only it was in a ponytail and she was wearing a school uniform. Which was a navy blue skirt, a white button-up short sleeved shirt that hugged her form, navy blue knee shoes and black shoes.

'Rin?' Kagome thought while looking at her older sister.

"Hey Kagome, who's she?" Inuyasha asked while looking from Rin to Kagome.

Kagome took out a notebook and a pen and wrote, **"She's my older sister, Rin."**

"Oh, so she's your sister. I can see the relation." Miroku replied while looking from Kagome to Rin.

Sango glared at him, "Don't get any ideas Miroku! She's in high school so she probably won't even say a word to you."

"Oh Sango, who says I can't give it a try?" Miroku asked in an innocent tone.

"I say you can't because if you do I will make you life a living hell." Sango warned while glaring at him.

Miroku gave a weak chuckle.

Inuyasha and Kagome shook their heads while rolling their eyes.

Rin walked up to them, "So how was you day Kagome?"

Kagome looked at her and smiled which caused Rin to gasp.

"Kagome, you…you're smiling." Rin added in total shock.

Kagome nodded and pointed at the three next to her.

Rin followed her sister's finger and her eyes went wider, "Are these three…friends of yours' Kagome?"

Kagome nodded while smiling and wrote down, **"Yep, these guys are my new friends. The guy with the black hair is Miroku, the girl is Sango and the guy with the cute dog ears is Inuyasha."**

Rin read her note and was now in complete shock and looked at them, "Well I thank you guys for being friends with my little sister."

"No problem Rin. Your sister is really great once you get to know her or at least once you talk to her." Inuyasha replied with a proud smile.

"Did you guys actually get her to talk?" Rin asked while pointing at them.

The three shook their heads.

"No but Inuyasha did give her a notebook to write on so she could communicate with us. And that helped out a lot." Sango replied while smiling at Rin.

Rin looked at Inuyasha and smiled, "Well I thank you Inuyasha. I have never seen my sister smile like this in 6yrs. So for making her smile I am now in your debt."

Inuyasha shook his head, "No I don't owe ya anything. I did it because I wanted too. I just wanted to be friends with her is all."

Rin looked at him with wide eyes, "You are a wonderful guy you know that?"

Inuyasha smiled.

"Don't praise him to much or he could end up getting to hot headed." Miroku cut in, in a teasing way.

"Hey! What is that suppose to mean Miroku?" Inuyasha shouted in annoyance.

His reaction got them all to laugh, well except Inuyasha.

Rin then noticed a resemblance in Inuyasha, "Hey you look like someone I saw at school but only he didn't have dog ears."

Inuyasha looked at her in confusion before he realized of who she was talking about, "Oh you must have saw my older brother Sesshoumaru."

"Sesshoumaru, huh? Nice name." Rin replied with a smile.

"Why do you maybe have a crush on him?" Miroku asked making the teen blush making her slap him.

"You dissevered that one Miroku, even more than the ones I give ya." Sango pointed out while glaring at him as she crossed her arms.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

Holy shit! This chapter was 13pages long! I have no idea if this is the longest chapter that I have ever written, but anyway I hope you guys liked it. Now the next chapter you will find out some more things about Kagome's situation. But I'm not telling ya until the chapter is up. So just stay tuned and read once it comes up and you will be surprised I'm sure. Anyway got to go! **PLEASE REVIEW ME!**


	4. my heart is still wounded

I'm back! And I am so sorry for not updating for 3 weeks I was gone for that many weeks. But during those 3weeks I was able to figure out things for this chapter and stories. Well anyway let's get to the chapter.

**Chapter 4: My Heart is Still Wounded**

2 months have passed since Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango met Kagome and things have been great. Kagome was a lot happier now, though she still hasn't figured out why she still can't talk. She could eat now, she could even smile and laugh now, heck she was even doing better in school this year than any other year, but she still couldn't talk. Now that was really making her a little mad, because she really wanted to talk to her new friends and all the other students, but mainly she wanted to talk to Inuyasha, since she now knew that she has a big crush on him. The crush was so huge that she couldn't stop thinking about him and every night she would have some dream about him telling her that he loves her and her suddenly being about to talk. Inuyasha has never stopped smiling since he met Kagome, which made Sango and Miroku point out that he was falling for Kagome. He denied it at first, at least to them, but after a while he slowly started to admit to them that he did have a huge crush on Kagome. But he told them to not tell her and that he would say something once he felt ready to admit it to her. Inuyasha and Miroku were both on the basketball team and so far they were the best players out of the whole team. Miroku was on the chest team and won a couple games. Sango was on the soccer team and was the best one out of the whole team. Kagome wasn't in any sport or after school activity, because she just didn't feel comfortable doing those kind of things. Koga still has kept his distance from Kagome and Inuyasha, since he was still sort of freaked out by Inuyasha's little outburst. The students have now realized that Kagome was mute, even the high school students have realized that only because she is related to Rin, who has become quite popular in these last 2 months. But the middle school students once they found out that she was friends with Inuyasha they didn't kept their comments in their minds so they wouldn't get their heads chopped off.

* * *

It was Thursday November 13 at 2:15pm. Sesshoumaru was walking down the hall with one of his friends, Genji, who was a full demon like Sesshoumaru. He had short spiky blue hair, has sparkly purple eyes that could hypnotize any girl, was well built, had a star tattoo on his hand, had fangs and claws. Both guys were or had to wear their school uniform, which was black pants and black long sleeve button up shirt with a white short sleeved shirt underneath the black shirt and black shoes. They were walking to their next class, which was Geometry.

"Hey Sesshoumaru?" Genji asked while looking at his friend.

"Yeah, what is it Genji?" Sesshoumaru asked while looking at Genji.

"Have you seen that new girl?"

"You mean the girl who moved here from Kyoto?" Sesshoumaru asked while raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, her. I think her name is…"

"Rin Higurashi." Sesshoumaru replied.

"How do you know her name?" Genji asked while looking at his friend in confusion.

"Well it has been 2 months since school started and since she moved here, so I'm sure a lot of people have learned her name by now." Sesshoumaru pointed out blankly.

Genji gave him a weak chuckle, "Hehe, I guess you have a point. But man that girl is soo hot! And hell she is a smart hottie too! I mean when I see a girl, who is smart like her, she looks so darn geeky looking. But her…oh man, I would love to get my hands on her."

Sesshoumaru glared at him, "I don't think she would want to go out with you."

Genji looked at him with a questioning glance, "Why do you say that Sesshoumaru? And why are you glaring at me like you are jealous or something?"

Sesshoumaru blushed and turned his head away, "I'm not jealous! I'm just saying she's not the type to date people who just like her looks. I have seen her turn down a lot of the jocks in this school, and they asked her out because of her looks, not because of her personality."

"So I may be different."

"No you're not Genji. She can see right threw your lies." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Why are you so against me asking her out?" Genji asked with a tint of anger.

"I am not against you dating her, I'm just warning you that she's not going to be an easy one to ask out. She is more specific about guys." Sesshoumaru replied.

"You make it sound like you have talked to her before."

"Well I sort have." Sesshoumaru replied while looking at him blankly with a tint of blush on his cheeks.

"What! You have talked to her and you haven't told me!" Genji replied loudly in shock.

"Only a couple of times in some classes we have together, and when she comes to my house to get her little sister." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Little sister? Oh yeah the mute girl. Man it is hard to imagine that someone as hot as Rin would have a sister who is such…such a loser." Genji replied.

Sesshoumaru growled, "What was that Genji?"

Genji jumped a little bit, "Well don't you think she's a loser too? Why is you brother friends with that girl anyway?"

Sesshoumaru glared at him, "Kagome is not a loser! And Inuyasha can be friends with her if he wants too. And personally I like Kagome, she's really a nice kid, you and everyone else just misunderstand and judging her before you guys even know her."

"And you do?"

"I know her a little bit, but that's only because Inuyasha tells us something's about her or she writes stuff down so we can read what she is saying." Sesshoumaru pointed out, "I also sense that there is something going on that she is not telling people, or afraid to tell someone."

"Either way she is a loser for not talking."

Sesshoumaru growled, "You know, since you said that you are not getting a ride from me."

With that he walked away from Genji ignoring his yells.

'My dad, my step-mom, mainly Inuyasha and I know that there's something that Kagome is hiding from us.' Sesshoumaru thought.

* * *

Rin was walking down the hall to her locker with her friend, Erena. She was an inch shorter than Rin, had light short brown hair that was chin length and beautiful hazel blue eyes.

"Can you believe the history test that we had today! Man I thought I was going to die!" Erena said while sighing and while looking at Rin.

"Well that's because you probably didn't study and was up all night talking to your boyfriend." Rin pointed out while smiling at Erena.

Erena blushed while rubbing the back of her head, "Yeah, I guess I should stop doing that when I know have a test the next morning. But I just can't stop talking to the guy, he is sooooo interesting!"

Rin chuckled.

"So Rin, when are you going to get a boyfriend? I saw a lot of guys asking you out, and I still can't believe you turned them all down!" Erena asked.

"Sorry, I just don't like any of them I that way. And I know some of those guys just wanted to get me in bed." Rin replied while looking at Erena with a serious look.

Erena sighed, "Yeah you have a point. But there has to be another reason why you are turning at least some of the real nice guys down."

Rin shook her head, "I'm not telling ya the other reason."

"Aw why not? I'm like your best friend! You can at least tell me right?"

Rin shook her head again, "Nope that's my secret."

Erena sighed, "So how are things with Kagome?"

Rin frowned, "She is a little better, I mean she is at least eating more, smiling more and even laughing more than she use too. But she still doesn't talk."

"Do any of you know why she can't talk or why she was like this for 6years?" Erena asked in concern.

Rin sighed, "We tried asking her, but she just wouldn't say anything to us. So no, we don't know why."

"But it amazes me that Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru's little brother was able to get her to at least eat, smile and laugh."

Rin looked at her, "Yeah that still amazes me too. But hey I'm not complaining, she has new friends who aren't judging her and I'm happy for her."

"Well I got to get to my next class, see ya later Rin." Erena replied as she walked to the next hallway.

Rin opened her locker to get her stuff, 'And I'm so amazed that Sesshoumaru even likes my sister as well. Him and his brother are really nice guys, which is why I…'

"Hey Rin." a male voice greeted her, which made her jump.

She turned her face to see none other than Sesshoumaru himself.

Rin gasped, "Sesshoumaru?"

"Uh…sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Sesshoumaru apologized while rubbing the back of his head.

Rin shook her head and smiled at him, "Oh it's okay, you don't have to apologize. So did you want to talk to me about something?"

Sesshoumaru blushed while turning his head away from her, "I just came here to ask if your sister is getting any better."

Rin looked at the ground, "She is a lot happier here than she was in Kyoto. So I think she is doing fine."

Rin then looked up at him, "And it's all thanks to your brother, Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru smiled, "Inuyasha may have his stubborn moments, but once you get to know him and once you get pass that he is really a great kid."

"Well if his own brother will admit that, then it must be true." Rin replied while smiling at him.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and then he quiet down and was now getting a little nervous, which Rin noticed and was now feeling her heart pound.

'Why is he getting all nervous about?' Rin wondered to herself.

"Say Rin…I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"If you would like to hangout with me sometime, you know as friends?" Sesshoumaru asked, 'I would say as a date, but I don't know if she would see us like that.'

Rin blushed and nodded, "Yeah I would love that. When would like to do that?"

"Well how about I call ya when I get home from work, like around 6, is that okay?"

Rin smiled, "Yeah that's fine."

Sesshoumaru smiled and started to walk away, "Then I'll talk to ya later."

Rin watched him walk away and once he was gone she sighed pleasantly.

'I know he wanted to ask me out, but he probably just said as friends so we could get to know each other a little better. He is just a thoughtful guy.' Rin thought in a dreamy way. Once she finished her thought she ran to her next class.

* * *

Class as now started and Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku were now in Phy. Ed.

Sango and Kagome were in the locker rooms.

"So Kagome, want to hangout with just me this weekend?" Sango asked while looking at Kagome.

Kagome looked up at since she was tying her shoes and smiled while nodding.

Then she got her notebook and started to write something down.

"**That would be a good idea. Kikyo is coming over this weekend, so we can just have a girl weekend.**"

Sango looked at her while smiling, "Exactly what I was thinking. And I finally get to meet this Kikyo that you kept talking about these last 2 months."

Kagome smiled, "**So what are we playing today?**"

Sango thought about it, "I think we are playing soccer again today."

Kagome groaned, 'Soccer? Again! Argh! I hate soccer!'

_**Get the ball you stupid asshole! If you can't get the ball then you are really a dumbass!**_

Kagome felt herself shiver again, 'Argh! Make that stupid voice stupid up!'

"Kagome? Are you okay?" She heard Sango ask in concern.

Kagome looked up at her and gave her a weak smile while nodding a yes.

Sango looked at her, "Well if you are done getting dressed then let's get outside before Mrs. Kutz marks us absent."

Kagome nodded and followed Sango outside.

* * *

"Okay class I picked out the teams." Mrs. Kutz called out and looked at her list.

'Please let me be on Inuyasha's team!' Kagome prayed in her mind.

"The first team is Inuyasha's team, Kagome, Miroku, Sango…"

The three shouted yes while Kagome smiled while thinking a yes.

"Alright, all four of us are on the same team. Now no one can stop us!" Inuyasha said to them.

Kagome then remembered something, 'But what if I freeze up again. I always freeze up in this class. If I do then I would let my team down again.'

"And then there's Koga's team…"

"Oh yeah, now I will get the wolf." Inuyasha added with determination.

Kagome frowned, which Sango noticed, "Kagome, what's wrong?"

The other two looked at her.

"Oh I see, are you afraid that you might freeze up again?" Miroku asked Kagome.

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha smiled while wrapping his arm around her shoulder making her blush again.

"Don't worry Kagome, if you freeze up we won't be mad at ya." Inuyasha reassured her.

'I know they won't. But what about the other kids, I mean they might still be steamed about me freezing up yesterday.' Kagome thought while looking at the other kids on her team who were talking to their friends while glaring at her.

Inuyasha felt their stares and looked up at them and gave them a death glare, which made them turn their heads real quickly.

"And don't worry about the other kids. They are just sore losers." Inuyasha added while looking back at Kagome.

"Okay guys let's play!" Mrs. Kutz called out.

The students got on the their sides of the field Inuyasha's team wore navy blue jerseys while Koga's team just didn't.

Koga smirked at Inuyasha, "I hope you are ready to lose again Mutt-Face. Especially when you have mute girl on your team."

Inuyasha glared at him, "Shut your big fat mouth up before I shut it for you!"

(Okay this is my first time describing sport scenes so don't flame me!)

Mrs. Kutz blew the whistle signaling them to start.

Inuyasha quickly kicked the ball to the left side of him making Koga miss the ball. Koga ran after Inuyasha hearing his teammates cheering him on. Inuyasha looked around for any of his teammates, he noticed Miroku on the right of him with a boy named Aito, a girl named Maimi and another boy named Kai on his tail.

'Well can't kick it to him.'

He looked to his left to see Sango with just one girl on her tail. Being quick he kicked the ball to her. Sango quickly ran up to the ball and started kicking towards the ball. She noticed a two boys running towards her, she kicked to her left and started running again towards the goal and kicked it in the goal making them get a point.

"Alright Sango!" Miroku called out.

"Well what do you expect from someone who has been on a soccer team since she was in the 5th grade?" Sango pointed out while running towards Miroku.

'Alright Sango.' Kagome cheered in her mind.

Koga's goalie kicked the ball towards him and he quickly starting kicking the ball towards Inuyasha's side.

Kagome noticed and got herself ready, 'This is it Kagome, now don't screw up this time!'

Kagome quickly ran up to Koga until she was a few feet away from him.

"You can't kick this ball mute girl!" Koga mocked.

'Yes I can!' Kagome thought and with that she kicked the ball to Koga's right side, kicking it to Inuyasha who was surprisingly right there.

Kagome gasped, 'I got it! I actually did something right!'

"Alright Kagome!" she heard a girl yell out to her, which made her smile.

"Lucky shot, mute girl. But I bet ya you can't get the next one." Koga replied with a mean tone.

Kagome glared, 'I bet I can! At least I hope.'

Koga ran to catch up to Inuyasha, Inuyasha was running on top speed and was almost going to make it to the goal when a hanyou boy ran up to him and kicked it away from Inuyasha.

'Damn!' Inuyasha thought while running after the boy.

The boy ran towards Inuyasha's side again and noticed that one of his team-members were on that side. He kicked the ball to her, but before she could reach it, Kagome kicked the ball again and started to run with it until she found herself surrounded by the other team.

She stopped and started to look around for members of her team.

"You can't get it pass us mute girl." A boy mocked.

Kagome glared and kept the ball firmly under her foot.

_**You can't hit the ball! You are just a weak little girl! You will never be able to hit the ball even if your life depended on it!**_

Kagome shook her head, 'Will you just go away!'

"Come on Kagome kick the ball!" she heard her teacher yell out.

Kagome looked at her teacher and right then she got an image of a man with long black hair with blood red eyes. Kagome looked at her with fear.

_**WHACK! AHHH! You stupid bitch! If you try to resist me you will feel more pain! **_

Kagome closed her eyes shut, 'Get out of my head!'

"Kagome! Kick the stupid ball!" she heard one of her team members' yell out.

**_She can't kick a ball worth crap! _**

_**Aww why do we have to have her on our team! She sucks!**_

_**Well kids you can always use her as a dummy.**_

_**WHACK! WHACK! WAHHHAHHH!**_

Kagome held her head that was now starting to sweat, 'Why does this keep happening in this one class!'

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango both noticed this and they were now running at full speed.

Koga was now getting ready to kick the ball, Kagome noticed and right as he was coming towards her she saw an image of the same man coming towards her with his fist pulled back getting ready to hit her.

Kagome yelled and ducked down on the ground allowing him to get a hold of the ball.

"Aww Kagome!" a boy called out in frustration as he ran after Koga.

Inuyasha kneeled down next to Kagome, "Kagome? Are you okay?"

Kagome looked up at to see his beautiful golden amber eyes and right then the voices stopped.

Kagome then realized that she was on the field and looked to see the ball was gone.

Kagome looked at the ground, 'Damn it! It happened again!'

Kagome felt tears coming to her eyes but this time she couldn't stop them.

Inuyasha smelt the tears coming and he held her shoulders, "Kagome? It's okay it was no big deal."

"Yeah Kagome, you don't need to get all upset about it." Miroku added with a serious tone.

Mrs. Kutz ran up to them, "Is she alright?"

Right when the three were going to reply Kagome got up and ran back into the locker room.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled out to her as he stood up.

"I'll take that as a no." Mrs. Kutz replied.

* * *

Kagome changed back into her normal clothes and locked herself in a bathroom stall and sat on a toilet and tried to hide herself by holding her knees up to her face.

'I can't believe it happened again, only this time I actually felt the hits again and I felt the touching from him!' Kagome thought while crying into her knees.

Right then she heard people coming into the locker room.

"Man did you see that mute girl run in here?" she heard a girl say.

"Who didn't see that loser run? And I can't believe she made us lose again!"

"I wonder if we can get her suspended for that."

"Well you two just shut the hell up!" She heard an angry voice yell out which she guessed was Sango's voice.

"Why should we Sango? She was the one that made us lose."

"Why should that even matter? Did you guys even notice that she was in pain?"

"Heh, she was probably just got freaked out because of the guys surrounding her. Man was a loser."

"Well you just shut up Orika!" Sango yelled again, "How can you two say those things when you don't even know her!"

"And you do?"

"As a matter of fact I do! I am actually friends with her."

"You are friends with mute girl! Sango if you want to keep your popularity then I suggest that you dump that girl, same with Inuyasha and Miroku."

Kagome sighed when she heard that, 'Will they really not hangout with me anymore, especially if they want to keep their popularity?'

"If being popular means dumping a very good friend who is also a very good person, then I don't want to be popular! And I'm sure Miroku and especially Inuyasha would agree with me!" Sango yelled out.

Kagome gasped when she heard that, 'Why would they do that?'

"Hmph, let's get out of here Rana." Orika snorted as her and the other girl walked out of the room. And every girl walked out with them.

She heard Sango sigh, "What a bunch of spoiled brats."

"Okay Kagome, everyone is gone you can come out now." Sango yelled.

Kagome sighed and unlocked the bathroom stall and walked out to see Sango next to the sink.

Sango looked at her to see tears rolling down her face, "Oh Kagome."

Sango hugged Kagome tightly, "You must have heard everything, but don't listen to those two or anyone else. Those guys are just people who don't know you or understand you. Miroku, Inuyasha and I know that there is something that is bothering you, but they can't see that you are hurting inside from something like we can."

Kagome hugged her back.

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku waited out in the gym by the girl's locker room. Everyone left because the bell rang a few minutes ago. Inuyasha was wearing blue baggy jeans, a black t-shirt with Kenshin on it and black shoes. Miroku was wearing black baggy jeans with a blue t-shirt with Vegeta on it with his name in Japanese and black shoes.

"Do you think she is alright Inuyasha?" Miroku asked while looking up at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sighed while sniffing the air, "Well she's still crying. So I really don't know."

"You know, this whole thing with her is really getting me worried." Miroku replied while looking at him with a serious look.

"You're not the only one Miroku." 'Even though I think I am more worried than you and Sango are.'

Right then they heard the door open they looked to see Sango and Kagome walking out with Kagome's head lowered. Sango was wearing blue bell-bottom jeans, a purple long sleeved shirt that hugged her curves and brown boots and her hair was up in a ponytail. Kagome was wearing black jogging pants with a line going up each pant leg, a white t-shirt with a smiley face on it and white shoes and her hair was down.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered as he walked up to her.

"We heard you yelling Sango. What happened?" Miroku asked while looking from Kagome to Sango.

Sango grunted, "Those stupid brats, Orika and Rana were talking shit about Kagome."

Inuyasha growled while Miroku glared at the ground.

"Those girls will pay deeply. Since I'm guessing that Kagome heard everything they said." Inuyasha replied as he looked from Sango to Kagome.

Sango nodded.

Inuyasha left Kagome's head up so he could look her in the eyes.

His heart sank when he saw tears still lingering in her eyes.

"Kagome listen to me, those girls don't know a damn thing! So don't listen to them or anyone else in this damn school, only listen to the ones you know and trust. Like Miroku, Sango and me and remember we have your back, because that's what friends do." Inuyasha added firmly, softly and gently at the same time.

Kagome wanted to smile since she knew he was right, but right now she was just to hurt to smile. So she just leaned her head on Inuyasha's chest while burying her face in his chest while clinching his shirt as she continued to cry. Inuyasha sighed while wrapping his arms around her bring her into a tight, comforting embrace.

"Its okay Kagome, let it all out." Inuyasha added softly.

The other two just watched in silence.

* * *

Once Kagome got home after walking home with Inuyasha, who once again gave her another comforting hug, she walked up to her room, since she was home alone. She grabbed her guitar and started to play a little tune as she sang some words in her head.

(LeAnn Rimes sing this song and it's called Honestly)

' _Don't act like I don't know what I'm talking about  
Don't forget that I'm the one who knows you inside out  
You can't even answer when I ask you what's wrong  
Just how much longer can the silence go on?_ '

As she sung this in her mind tears fell from her eyes again.

' _Honestly  
Honestly  
There's trouble in your heart that you can't hide from me  
Talk to me  
Cause I can see  
Your love ain't what it used to be  
If I mean anything to you  
Don't be afraid to turn me loose  
I'm strong enough to face the truth  
Honestly _

_Just say we stand a chance  
And you're willing to try  
Or say there's nothing left for you and tell me goodbye  
We both know love has got to be an open door  
And if it's time for you to fly  
I can't hold you any more _

Honestly  
Honestly  
There's trouble in your heart that you can't hide from me  
Talk to me  
Cause I can see  
Your love ain't what it used to be  
If I mean anything to you  
Don't be afraid to turn me loose  
I'm strong enough to face the truth  
Honestly

If I mean anything to you  
Don't be afraid to turn me loose  
I'm strong enough to face the truth

_Honestlyyyyy'_

'I want to stop feeling like this. I hate feeling like this, I hate seeing my friends looking at me with worried eyes and I hate being mocked and made fun of! But how do I get this feeling and those voices and images to stop.'

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

:Phew: Man when I first got started on this chapter I started to forget of what I planned for this chapter. But luckily I got my plan back, but then I started having problems of what to call the chapter, so hopefully the title fits this chapter. And when I started to write the end I was feeling really bad for Kagome, because she is suffering so much. And only she and Kikyo know what she is suffering from and of course me, but anyway so how's ya all like the chapter. I know I liked it, except for the ending parts, because they were just so depressing and this is my first time writing depressing stories. But now you all got a clue of what happened to her and who might have did it. Now in the next chapter Kagome gets a nightmare that will reveal of why she is continuing to feel like this. Well g2g see ya all next chapter! PLEASE REIVEW ME!


	5. nightmare, dates and old friends

Hi guys! I know I updated like two days ago but I just had to get this chapter up before I forgot my plan for this chapter. And yeah I know the last chapter was really depressing and the ending made me real sad, but it had to be done. Well anyway here we go with the next chapter.

**Chapter 5: Nightmare, Dates and Old Friends**

It was midnight and everyone in the Higurashi household were sound a sleep…well except one.

"Naa." Kagome whimpered in her sleep as she tossed and turned with sweat pouring down her head.

_**HAHAHA! Mute girl, mute girl what to be our dummy for the day? WHACK! WHACK! WAHHHHHHHH!**_

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, 'Shut up!'

* * *

**-In her dream-**

Kagome found herself in darkness, 'Where am I?'

She started to walk around to find her way out of the darkness. Right then a bright like came to her eyes making her squeeze her eyes until the light dimmed down.

**_Hey! Mute girl, what are you doing in our territory? Get out of here before we tell Mr. Chan on you!_**

'Huh?' Kagome thought as she opened her eyes to see her old school in Kyoto.

'Why am I here?' Kagome thought to herself.

Then she saw a little girl with shoulder length raven black hair being pushed on the ground by a boy about her age with black hair.

_**Didn't you hear me mute girl? I said get away!**_

She saw the boy punch the girl in the face causing the girl to cry.

Kagome looked at it in horror, 'I remember that, I was in the 3rd grade and Onigumo punched me just because I was on the playground when he was on it and Kikyo wasn't there to defend me.'

_**You are such a crybaby! I know what you can do, why don't go cry to your mommy!**_

_**Oh I don't think her mother will help.**_

_**And why is that Koga?**_

_**Because mute girl can't talk!**_

_**HAHAHAHAHAH!**_

She saw the kids pushing and shuffing her and for some odd reason she felt the pushes and shuffing of the other kids which made tears come back into her eyes. And that was because seeing this made the pain in her heart grow.

'Stop it please! Just stop it!' Kagome shouted in her head as she held her head like she was getting a bad headache.

Then the scene changed and you saw 8year old Kagome standing at a chalkboard with a long black haired man with blood red eyes and you saw tears in little Kagome's eyes.

'Not this again! Someone make this stop!' Kagome screamed in her mind as tears ran down her cheeks.

_**That's not the answer you stupid brat! Now get it right or else!**_

_**I don't know!**_

_**You don't know! Kids go outside and play while I take care of this.**_

_**WHACK! WHACK! WAHHHHH!**_

_**Now do you know the answer!**_

'Don't listen to him! Stand up for yourself! Don't let him get away with this!' Kagome screamed at herself then she looked down at the ground, 'Why am I saying that when it already happened?'

Kagome looked back up to see the same man but this time it was in 5th grade.

**_Miss Kagome, come here!  
_**'No! Don't go in his office! Run away!' Kagome yelled at herself.

11year old Kagome refused but her refusal just made him mad. The man walked up to little Kagome and grabbed her arm and dragged her into his office.

WHACK! WHACK! That's what you get for refusing me! Now let's have some fun. 

The real Kagome right then shivered, "STOOOOPPPP!"

Kagome fell to her knees as tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

'Just stop! Make this and the pain all go away!' Kagome thought in her head.

"I could arrange that." An evil voice called out to her.

Kagome gasped as she stood up in fear, 'Who…who's there?'

She didn't have a chance to defend herself when a big strong hand grabbed her neck and lifted her off her feet.

Kagome's eyes went wide as she looked at the man with long black with blood red eyes.

The man laughed, "Miss me… Kagome."

'No! Not him again!' Kagome thought in horror.

Then the man started to choke her.

* * *

Rin woke up to hear something sounding like it was trying to breathe. Rin lazily got up and leaned over her bed, since her and Kagome had a bunk bed. Her eyes shot wide open when she saw her little sister's hand around her own neck choking herself.

"Oh god Kagome!" Rin shouted as she quickly jumped off her bed and ran up to Kagome's side. She tried to loosen Kagome's grip on her neck.

"Kagome, let go of your neck!" Rin shouted at Kagome while shaking her to get her to wake up.

"Kagome! Can you hear me! Let go of you throat right now!" Rin shouted.

"Rin?"

Rin looked at the doorway to see her mother.

"What are you shouting about?" Mrs. H asked in a tried tone.

"Mom, it's happening again!" Rin replied in panic.

"What!" Mrs. H shouted as she ran towards Kagome's bed, "Oh god not again!"

Then she took helped Rin to get Kagome to let go of her throat.

"Kagome this is your mother! Let go of your throat!" her mother ordered.

Kagome's grip on her neck got tighter and tighter.

"Oh come on Kagome! Let go!" Rin shouted in panic.

"Hey what is with all this shouting?"

Both Rin and Mrs. H looked at the doorway to see Grandpa and Souta.

"Dad, help us! Kagome is choking herself again!" Mrs. H shouted while looking at her dad in tears.

Grandpa gasped as he ran up to help his granddaughter and his own daughter.

"Souta, go get some cold water now!" Mrs. H ordered while looking at her son.

Souta nodded, "You got it mom!"

He ran into the bathroom to get some water.

The other three turned their attention to Kagome who was now making whimpering sounds.

"Kagome let go!" the three shouted to her.

* * *

"I have noticed that you have been starting to break my little curse." The man added while glaring at her.

Kagome gasped, 'Cu-curse?'

"And I can't have you surviving my curse, because that just wouldn't be right now would it?" the man added while tightening his grip on her neck.

"Kkkk." Kagome made out while trying to get his hand off her neck, but she was too weak.

"This curse was meant to eat away your heart, making you weak and not being able to feel any emotion other than depression and feeling alone making it eaiser for me to kill you. But apparently you are letting in some new emotions that you wouldn't suppose to feel!" the man replied with anger in his voice and he was getting ready to slice Kagome.

Kagome shook with fear and then closed her eyes, 'Is this the end? Is this the day that I take my last breath?'

_**We have your back, because that's what friends do.**_

Kagome then got an image of Miroku.

'Miroku.'

Then got one of Sango, 'Sango.'

The next one was Kikyo, 'Kikyo.'

The biggest image she got was one of Inuyasha, 'Inuyasha.'

_**You know, you look even better when ya smile.**_

_**So, you're new and you can't talk big deal. I'm not the type of person to judge someone just because of those things.**_

Her eyes shot open with tears in her eyes and screamed, "INUYASHAAA!"

* * *

Inuyasha's shot wide open and sat up on his bed and started to look around his room.

'Did someone call my name?' Inuyasha wondered to himself then shook his head, "Nah, it was just my imagination."  
Then he laid back down but for some odd reason he couldn't get back to sleep. He kept feeling a little pain in his heart which made his mind think that something was wrong.

'Okay why am I getting a feeling that something's wrong when nothing is wrong, at least I think nothing's wrong.'

* * *

Once Kagome screamed his name everything disappeared even the man himself disappeared.

Kagome now sat on the ground now confused of what just happened.

'What just happened?'

* * *

Souta ran in with a bowl of cold water, "Got the water mom."

Mrs. H took the bowl from Souta, "Okay guys back away from the bed."

'I don't like doing this Kagome, but we have to wake you up before you actually kill yourself this time.' Mrs. H thought as she dumped the bowl of water on Kagome.

Kagome's eyes shot wide open and she looked at her families worried faces.

"Oh thank god!" Mrs. H replied with tears in her eyes.

Kagome jolted up to hug her mother as she cried into her mother's shoulder.

Mrs. H wrapped her arms around her wiping daughter while sighing, "Oh Kagome, what are we going to do with you? You have been acting this way for 6years and we have been catching you doing this to yourself for 5years. And this is the tenth time this year that we caught you doing this. What's going on with you Kagome?"

'I'm cursed mom! That's why I have been acting this way! And I wish I could tell you, but I don't know how to break this to you! I really don't want to feel this way anymore, but I don't know how to get this feeling or this curse to go away!' Kagome thought in her mind.

* * *

It was finally morning and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were walking over to the Higurashi shrine to walk with Kagome and Rin. Sesshoumaru was wearing his uniform while Inuyasha was wearing baggy blue jeans, a red button up short sleeved shirt, black shoes and a black leather jacket.

Inuyasha yawned while looking at his older brother, "I'm really surprised Sesshoumaru."

"Surprised about what Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked as he glanced at his little brother.

"That you are actually walking to school today. Usually you are riding your car to school since you did get your license last month."

"What, can't I walk to school once in a while?" Sesshoumaru asked Inuyasha while glaring at him.

"No, because that's not like you, at least it wasn't last year or part of this year. So what's the catch this time?" Inuyasha replied while looking at his brother.

"Heh, why is that any of you business?" Sesshoumaru snorted.

Inuyasha then smiled, "Oh I see why you are walking, it's because you like Rin don't you?"

Sesshoumaru smiled and started to growl at him, "Watch what you say Inuyasha if you know what's good for you!"

Inuyasha just chuckled, "So my big half older brother has a crush on Kagome's older sister."

"I wouldn't talk if I were you Inuyasha. It would seem that you have a crush on little Kagome." Sesshoumaru pointed out.

It was Inuyasha's turn to blush, "Keh! Like you would know anything about that!"

Inuyasha yawned again, 'Man I can't believe I couldn't get back to sleep last night! I wonder why I was feeling like that last night?'

* * *

Rin, Souta and Kagome were walking down the shrine stairs.

Grandpa and Mrs. H watched from the top of the stairs.

"You know this thing with Kagome is just getting too out of hand."

"I know dad, but what else can we do. She won't tell us what's bothering her."

"Have you taken her to a shrink?"

"Yes, but the was only one problem with it…"

"She didn't talk to them did she?"

Mrs. H shook her head, "It's like something is preventing her from saying anything."

"Mmm." Grandpa replied as he walked away.

"Dad? What are you doing?"

"I'm going to call a friend of mine who may help us with Kagome."

Before Mrs. H could ask who it was he disappeared in the house.

* * *

Rin was of course wearing her uniform with her hair up in a ponytail. Souta was wearing blue jeans, and a gray hoddie and black shoes.

Kagome was wearing loose fitting jeans for the first time in 6years, a black baggy hoddie, white shoes and her hair was down hiding the hand marks from her last night event.

Kagome was frowning, 'Is this all really a curse? Or was it just a dream?'

Kagome rubbed her neck, 'No that couldn't have been just a dream, none of the dreams I had over the last 6years that were like this felt normal.'

"Hey Rin, when do you think Kagome will stop being depressed?" Souta whispered to Rin.

Rin frowned while glancing at Kagome, "I personally don't know Souta. But I'm sure she'll stop eventually."

'If this is a curse, then I got to figure out a way to break it!' Kagome thought with determination, 'Because I want to be happy again, I want to stop feeling like this, I want to eat normally, smile normally, laugh normally and I want to talk more than anything. I want to talk to I can stick up for myself. I also want to talk to I can talk to my family, Kikyo, Miroku, Sango, and mainly…'

"Hey Rin, Souta, Kagome ready to go!" she heard Inuyasha call out to them.

She looked up to see Inuyasha waving at them while giving them his handsome smile that always made Kagome melt.

'I want to talk to Inuyasha, I want to be able to actually say what I'm feeling so I can tell him how much I appreciate him and maybe sometime…tell him my feelings for him.' Kagome thought as she walked up to him.

"Feeling better Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in concern while giving her a small smile.

Kagome gave a small smile in return and nodded.

"Sesshoumaru, I see you are going to walk with us today." Rin said while smirking at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru smiled, "Yeah well I didn't feel like driving the car today since the gas prices are going up and I need to save some money for myself ya know."

Rin smiled while nodded in agreement, "Yeah I can understand that."

Souta just stood between his two older sisters while staring at them while they talked with the Inu brothers.

'Oh this will be good blackmail.' Souta thought with an evil smile.

Inuyasha then noticed a huge red mark around Kagome's neck.

"Mmm? What happened to your neck, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked now staring at her throat.

Kagome gasped, 'Oh crud! I can't let him see what I did, or else he will start worrying about me, and I don't want him to keep worrying about me!'

Inuyasha was going to move some of her hair so he could see it but Kagome quickly grabbed his hand and shook her head.

Inuyasha stared at her while raising an eyebrow, "What are you hiding Kagome?"

Kagome mouthed out 'Nothing.'

Inuyasha glared at her not buying it, "Nothing my ass! Can I please see what you are hiding?"

Rin looked at this and just sighed in frustration as she watch her little sister refuse to let Inuyasha look at her neck, 'Well if she's not going to show him I will!'

Rin walked up to Kagome's side making Kagome look at her. She then pulled Kagome's hair away from her neck revealing the red mark.

Kagome gasped in surprise along with Inuyasha.

"Kagome, you can't keep hiding things like this from everyone forever!" Rin scolded while glaring at Kagome.

Kagome glared back, 'Rin you are so paying for this!'

She heard Inuyasha growl and turned her head to look at him.

"Who did this to youKagome?" Inuyasha asked in concern while trying to keep his anger down as he lifted her chin up with his finger.

Kagome just frowned.

"Kagome did that to herself." Rin replied while looking at Inuyasha.

The inu brothers gaped at her response in shock while Kagome glared at her sister even more.

"Why? Kagome why did you do this to yourself?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at her with even more concern than before.

Kagome took out a notebook and a pen and wrote out, "**Can we talk about this later? I don't feel like talking about it right now.**"

Inuyasha growled softly not really liking the idea of letting something like this go without an explanation but sighed in defeat.

"Okay Kagome, you win again this time. But I want an explanation sometime today." Inuyasha replied firmly.

Kagome smiled while nodding, 'Okay that's fine. Maybe it's about time I tell them about what's going on. I mean since Kikyo is coming over today, she can help explain things. Since they need to know.'

Right then something came across her mind while they were walking to school.

'Wait a minute! When I screamed out Inuyasha's name everything disappeared! Heck even **_he _**disappeared!' Kagome thought as she glanced at Inuyasha who still looked at little mad and seemed to be in deep thought.

'Does that mean that he may be my key to breaking this curse?' Kagome wondered to herself.

'What the hell is going on with Kagome? And what the hell is she hiding that she can't tell me about!' Inuyasha thought while looking at the sidewalk.

* * *

The gang finally made it to their school while dropping off Souta at his school.

Sesshoumaru and Rin walked into their half of the school while Kagome and Inuyasha stayed on their half of the school in the parking lot. They noticed Sango and Miroku sitting on the grass with a slap mark on Miroku's face.

Kagome and Inuyasha sighed while shaking their heads.

'That guy just doesn't know when to quit.' Inuyasha thought.

Miroku smiled while waving at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Hey guys I hope you guys had a wonderful night." Miroku greeted while standing up. Miroku was wearing black baggy jeans, a dark green button-up shirt with some black designs on it, with a black jacket that wasn't zipped up and brown shoes.

Sango was wearing worn out bell-bottom jeans, a white short sleeved shirt that said, 'Trust me Boys lie' in light blue and that hugged her curves very nicely, a blue jean jacket and her black boots and her hair was in a ponytail.

"You know Sango, that shirt is a big lie itself." Inuyasha pointed out while pointed at her shirt.

Sango smiled, "Well it's true about some boys, like say Miroku."

"Hey! I don't lie!" Miroku tried to defend himself.

"You don't, do you? Then why do you keep saying you broke that one habit of yours' and then you end up rubbing my ass, mmm?" Sango asked while glaring at Miroku with her arms crossed.

Miroku gave a weak chuckle while rubbing the back of his head.

Inuyasha just sighed while Kagome gave a little giggle.

"So Kagome, do you feel a little better?" Sango asked while looking at Kagome with concern.

Kagome sighed while giving her a little nod.

'No she's not a little better, because why did she choke herself if she was feeling better?' Inuyasha thought to himself while looking at Kagome.

"Kagome is that really you!" a female voice called out.

Kagome froze right then, 'Oh god please let it not be her.'

Kagome and the other three turned to see a girl about their age, with neck length black hair, beautiful brown eyes was the same height as Kagome. And she was wearing a black tight fitting jeans, a pink zip up sweater with a tube top underneath, though no one could see it, and black little heeled boots.

Kagome sighed in disappointment, 'Oh great it's Ayano.'

"Say Kagome?" Sango asked Kagome. Kagome looked at her.

"Is that girl a friend of yours'?" Sango asked.

Kagome sighed and nodded, 'Sadly yes.'

Inuyasha heard her sigh, 'If this girl is her friend, then why doesn't Kagome sound happy about it?'

Ayano ran up to Kagome and hugged her, "Oh Kagome it has been so long since I've seen or talked to you!"

'I would agree but it would depend on your definition of it.' Kagome thought while rolling her eyes.

Ayano broke the hug to look at Kagome and smiled, "You look great Kagome. I see you have gained some weight, now don't get too fat okay?"

That remark made the three even Kagome glare at her.

'Oh no shedid not just call my bestfriend fat!' Sango thought while glaring at Ayano.

'Well gee that was really rude to say to someone who isn't fat.' Miroku thought with anger.

'Did I hear that right? Did that girl who is suppose to be Kagome's friend just call her fat? Kagome is not fat, she's as thin as a toothpick, which in my book isn't a good thing.' Inuyasha thought while glaring at Ayano.

'I can't believe she is still calling me fat! Doesn't she get that what she says hurts!' Kagome thought while still glaring at her.

Ayano noticed Miroku and Sango on her left side, "Oh are these two your friends Kaggy!"

'Stop calling me Kaggy! Only my true friends can call me that!' Kagome yelled in her mind.

'Kaggy? Was that what her friends called her back in Kyoto?' Inuyasha thought while glancing at Kagome who didn't look all too happy or sad anymore, she looked pissed, 'And I'm guessing she doesn't like being called that.'

"Yes we are her friends, I'm Sango." Sango replied.

"And I'm Miroku, nice to meant you." Miroku added while glaring at her, 'I'm not even going to bother touching her!'

Sango and Inuyasha looked at him in shock.

'He's not going to be a pervert to her! What is he sick or something?' Inuyasha thought.

'Isn't he going to do is usual routine with girls?' Sango wondered in amazement.

"Well I'm Ayano Bolt and I'm from Kyoto, and I have been friends with Kaggy ever since 2nd grade." Ayano replied while smiling at them.

'That all depends on your definition of friends.' Kagome thought while crossing her arms.

Then she noticed Inuyasha and her eyes turned to hearts and she ran up to him making him almost loose his balance.

"Ohhhh and what's your name cutie!" Ayano asked in a sweet way while flashing her eyelashes. Kagome turned to look at the scene and for some odd reason she felt her heart blow up in flames.

'Figures she would do that! She is such a slut sometimes!' Kagome thought while glaring at Ayano.

"Uhh…." Inuyasha was now feeling way uncomfortable with her being that close to him, "Um…Inuyasha Morkien. So now can you please take a few steps away from me because I don't like people being that close to me."

"Oh why would I do that when you are sooo hot!" Ayano replied in a sexy tone making Inuyasha even more uncomfortable. Miroku and Sango noticed Kagome's glare and then looked at Inuyasha, who was glancing at them while mouthing, 'Help me!'

Inuyasha looked at Kagome to see her glaring at Ayano and saw the flames in her eyes, 'Okay I'm getting the vibe that Kagome doesn't like Ayano so…'

Inuyasha then pushed Ayano away from him, "Well you just get the hell away from me!"

Ayano looked at him with shock, "Why are you pushing me away cutie?"

"Because I don't like you like that! And you were invading my personal space!" Inuyasha replied loudly.

Kagome just stood there amazed that Ayano actually made a hot guy actually uncomfortable enough to have him push her away.

'Well surely this will make Ayano back off.' Kagome thought.

"Well, well if it isn't my favorite crybaby." She heard a male voice mock from the back of her.

She looked to see Koga smirking at her while crossing his arms. He was wearing brown baggy jeans, a gray hoddie that said 'Wolves Rule!' and black shoes.

Kagome gasped and quickly turned around to face him as she gulped.

"I came to personally thank you for letting us win in soccer yesterday. For a while there I thought you were actually going to beat us, but apparently you luck ran out." Koga mocked while crossing his arms as he smirked at her.

_**Oh I don't think her mother will help.**_

_**And why is that Koga?**_

_**Because mute girl can't talk!**_

_**HAHAHAHAHAH!**_

Kagome shook her head while shutting her eyes using every bit of her strength to keep her tears from falling, 'Don't you dare start! You can't let him or anyone of them do this to you forever!'

"Koga! Leave her the hell alone!" She heard Inuyasha yell at him.

She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango standing in front of her.

'Guys!' Kagome thought while looking at them with wide eyes.

"Do you even listen to yourself Koga? Because every time I hear you I feel like I wanna puck!" Sango yelled with anger.

"You know, I thought you were cruel before when you kept picking on Inuyasha when you moved her in the 6th grade. But this time you have gone way too far!" Miroku added while glaring at Koga.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles in warning, "I'm warning you Koga if you don't leave Kagome the hell alone I'm going to have to beat the living shit out of ya!"

Inuyasha glanced at Ayano who just stood there just staring at the scene.

'Why isn't she defending Kagome? If she's her friend she must have had defended her!' Inuyasha thought but brought his attention back to Koga.

"Feh! Whatever, see ya later!" Koga replied as he walked away.

"We better not see ya again if you know what's good for you!" Inuyasha growled.

Koga noticed Ayano and smiled, "Hey Ayano, you look good this year."

Ayano right then had hearts in her eyes and ran after him, "Hey Koga! Wait up!"

The four just stared at they watched Ayano run after Koga.

"Well I'm marking her off the 'People I want to be nice too' list." Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms.

"Kagome, is that girl really your friend?" Miroku asked as he looked at Kagome.

Kagome just sighed and wrote something down, "**I would say she's my friend, but right now I hate her.**"

"Why do you hate her Kagome?" Sango asked.

"**Well you heard and saw what she did. That's all see did back in Kyoto.**"

Inuyasha growled, "You mean she called you fat all the time in Kyoto?"

Kagome gave a small nod.

"Well from now on you stay away from her, if she makes you feel bad then don't be friends with, heck don't even look at her." Inuyasha replied firmly.

Kagome gave a small smile, 'I know he sounds mean about it, but I know he just doesn't want me to get hurt. Which is what I love about him.'

* * *

Sesshoumaru was at his locker when he heard…

"SESSHOUMARU!"

Sesshoumaru looked to where the shout was to see Genji walking towards him with so much hate in his eyes.

"Genji." Sesshoumaru said at Genji finally made it towards him.

"You told me yesterday that you were not interested in Rin and today I hear that you asked her out! What the hell dude?" Genji yelled making most of the students look at them.

"Genji I never said I wasn't interested in her I just said I didn't have problem with you asking her out. And I didn't technically ask her out, I just asked if we could hangout sometime as friends." Sesshoumaru pointed out, 'And maybe with a slight chance to ask her out.'

"Either way, I was the one that wanted to ask her out!" Genji yelled.

Sesshoumaru growled, "Again I didn't ask her out! I just asked if we could just hangout! And if you want to go out with her then ask her out then!"

Genji snorted, "Fine, when I see her I will ask her out."

"Hey Sesshoumaru?" a female's voice called out.

The two guys turned to see Rin and Erena walking over towards them.

"Speak of the devil." Genji added while smiling making Sesshoumaru growl softly.

"So did you miss me Rin?" Genji asked once she reached them.

Rin glared at him, "No I didn't, so back off!"

Genji was suddenly stunned, 'Did she just tell me to back off?'

Genji coughed and Rin was going to ask Sesshoumaru something when Genji cut in.

"So Rin would you like to a movie with me this tomorrow?" Genji asked acting all so sure of himself.

"No, now would you mind! I have to ask Sesshoumaru something." Rin replied while turning her gaze from Genji to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru mentally smiled, 'Looks like she even turned down the big cheese in this school.'

"Say Rin I tried to call your house last night but your line was always busy." Sesshoumaru cut in trying to brighten up Rin's mood while ignoring Genji's glare.

Rin gave him an apologetic smile, "Sorry about that, my mom got a call from one of my aunts that went on vacation with her family in Italy and she talked to her until like 10pm."

Sesshoumaru chuckled, "That's okay I figure either you, your brother, your grandfather or your mother would have been on the phone."

"But I did talk to my mom this morning, and see told me that you could come over today and we could you know, hangout there." Rin replied while placing her hands behind her back as she blushed.

Sesshoumaru smiled, "Sure that would be fine. I have no work today, so…what me to come over after school?"

Rin nodded, "Yeah, so that way if have any homework we can work on it together…that is if you want too."

Sesshoumaru smiled, "Yeah that will be fine by me."

Rin nodded while smiling at him and continued to stare at him until Erena grabbed her arm and started to drag her to class.

"Come on Rin I don't want to be late for Biology!" Erena said to Rin.

"Well talk to ya later Sesshoumaru!" Rin called out as she waved to him.

Sesshoumaru nodded while closing his locker.

"You jerk." He heard Genji growl.

"Listen Genji, you can't make a girl like you. You got to be friendly to them make a friendship with them that way they can get to know you and you can get to know them. And it seems that Rin doesn't seem to like you the way you like her." Sesshoumaru pointed as he walked away.

"Well from this point on Sesshoumaru we are now rivals!" Genji yelled as he walked the opposite direction.

* * *

It was now lunchtime and Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kagome were sitting in at their usual table in their usual spots since school started.

Miroku was eating a bowl of soup with a choice of sandwich and chocolate milk. Sango took a salad with some water. Inuyasha got some ramen along with some water as well.

Kagome was eating some curly fries along with some fruit punch.

"Man that Science test was a killer!" Miroku whined as he took a sip of his soup.

"It wasn't that bad Miroku, you are probably just saying that because you didn't study." Sango pointed out while looking at him.

"How could I study last night when I had basketball practice and a chess meet all in one day?" Miroku asked while looking at Sango.

"Well Miroku Mr. Humika did tell us at the beginning of this week that we would be having a test today, so surely you could have studied all this week." Inuyasha pointed out.

Miroku glared at him, "And I thought I was the logical one."

Inuyasha glared at him, "And what the hell is that suppose to mean Miroku?"

Miroku quickly put his hands up in defense, "I was just saying that I'm usually the one with logical remarks. We just don't hear them a lot from you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha continued to glare at him, "Okay you're of the hook this time."

Miroku sighed in relief.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was doing some homework.  
"Hey Kags why are you doing the history notes when they are due on Monday?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

Kagome looked up at him and gave him a questioning glance, 'Kags?'

She took out a different notebook and wrote down, "**Um…why did you call me Kags?**"

Inuyasha looked at her, "I called you Kags because that's your new nickname."

Kagome blushed and smiled, "**Kags, huh? I like it, thanks for the new nickname Inuyasha. It sounds a little better than Kaggys.**"

Inuyasha smiled, "You're welcome. So would you mind telling me why you are doing your notes?"

"**Well Kikyo is staying with me until Sunday so I want to get all my homework done so I won't have anything to worry about over the weekend.**"

Inuyasha nodded and the other two nodded once they read what she wrote.

"That's very thoughtful of you Kagome." Miroku smiled at her making her smile back.

"You know, I would like to meet this Kikyo." Inuyasha added while looking at her.

Kagome smiled and accidentally brushed some of her hair away revealing the red mark from last night.

'Oh damn I almost forgot about that!' Inuyasha thought.

The other two noticed it as well.

"Say Kagome, what happened to your neck?" Sango asked while pointed at Kagome's throat.

Kagome looked up at them with a little shock, 'How's they see…'

Then she remembered that she brushed some of her hair away from her neck.

Kagome sighed, 'Shit I forgot about that mark!'

"Yeah Kagome, mine telling us of why you did that to yourself?" Inuyasha asked while crossing his arms while looking at Kagome like he was scolding a child.

"What!" Both Miroku and Sango replied in shock.

"Kagome, you gave yourself that mark why and how?" Miroku asked in concern.

Kagome sighed, 'Well I can't get out of it now.'

She started to right something down, "**Okay you see ever since I was in the 3rd grade I have been getting these nightmares that end up having me actually hurting myself outside of the dreams. Like hitting myself and sometimes choking myself.**"

The three gasped.

"Couldn't you stop yourself before you ended up hurting yourself?" Inuyasha asked while looking at her.

"**That's the thing I don't know that I'm actually doing that stuff outside of the nightmares. Usually it's because I'm to busy trying to keep myself from crying.**"

The three looked at her with sad eyes.

"Does your family know about this?" Sango asked in concern.

"**Well I shared and still share a room with Rin, so yeah they know about this. But they don't know what is going on in the nightmares. All they know is that it has something to do with someone hurting me.**"

"Hurting you? You mean there is someone in you nightmare that is actually hurting you?" Inuyasha asked now feeling his blood boil.

"**Mainly my past is what kept and keeps on hurting me.**"

At that moment Inuyasha slammed his fist onto the table making Kagome, Miroku and Sango jump in surprise.

"That's it Kagome! I'm tired of waiting for you to tell me about your past! I want to know who hurt you or what about your past that keeps on hurting you!" Inuyasha said firmly while pointing at Kagome.

Kagome just looked at him in shock.

"He does have a point Kagome." Miroku replied. Kagome looked at him and Sango.

"Yeah, I mean we want to help you Kagome. But we can't help you unless you tell us what has been bothering you." Sango pointed out while giving her a serious look.

Kagome looked at her three friends and they all at serious looks on their faces.

'They're right! Like I said this morning if i want to break this curse or whatever it is, I'm going to need their help, especially Inuyasha, since he may be my key.' Kagome thought.

Kagome then looked at them then nodded and wrote down, "**Okay, you guys are right. So come with me after school to my house and I'll have Kikyo explain everything to you guys and my family.**"

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

Holy shit this chapter is like 14pgs! I think this maybe the longest chapter yet, at least for this story. So now you guys got another clue of what happened, if you haven't figured it out, and who may have done it. So next chapter Kikyo comes into the scene and don't worry she won't steal Inuyasha, because she has her eyes set on someone else. But her and Inuyasha will still be friends, and you will get to hear if you guys are right or not. Well see ya all next chapter! PLEASE REIVEW ME!


	6. why i am like this

Okay guys I am really getting addicted to writing for this story, but I swear after this chapter I will start updating all my other stories. I just want you guys to see of what happened to Kagome since I have this chapter all figured out, well a little bit figured out, but I'll figure it out once I actually get started.

**Chapter 6: Why I am like this**

School was now done for the week and Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Sesshoumaru were all over at the Higurashi household. The four friends were all in the living room with Miroku and Sango on the loveseat with a slap mark on Miroku…again. Kagome was on the window seat along with Inuyasha looking out the window for Kikyo and Rin and Sesshoumaru were sitting near the coffee table while doing their history notes. Their mother was in the kitchen, Souta was playing ps2 in the living room and their grandfather went to go pick a friend of his up from the train station.

"Hah! I have you now!" Souta said loudly while playing a racing game, "I'll win this time!"

Sango and Miroku were watching him.

"I really don't get the point of these racing games. You just waste time racing cars and that's all you do in these games." Sango pointed out while looking from Miroku to Souta.

"Well Sango, sometimes a guy just needs to race now and then, also the racing games also help when you have many guests over and fun to play when you have people to race against." Miroku replied while looking at Sango.

"Then why do you keep whining and complain of what a stupid game it is every time I beat you at all your racing games, Miroku?" Inuyasha cut in while looking at Miroku with his arms crossed.

Miroku looked at him, "I do not whine or complain about them!"

"Yes you do Miroku, admit it." Inuyasha added.

Miroku glared at him, "I won't admit it because I never whined about losing to you or about how stupid the racing games are!"  
"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha snorted while turning his attention to Kagome who was still looking out the window whom looked to be in deep thought about something.

"Hey Kagome?"

Kagome looked back at him with a questioning glance.

"When is this Kikyo suppose to come?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked over at the clock that was on top of the TV that read 3:55pm.

'Okay, Kyoto's schools let out around…3:06pm and it's I think 3miles from Kyoto to here. So it will take them…' Kagome thought.

"She will be here shortly. So why don't you guys have some cookies and milk while you wait." Mrs. H cut in while placing a tray of cookies and milk on the coffee table.

"Mom, we are not little kids anymore." Souta replied while trying to act like a man.

"Nonsense, you are never too old to have homemade cookies along with cold rich milk." Miroku pointed out while grabbing a cookie and a glass of milk.

"…. Okay I'll give in this once." Souta replied while grabbing a cookie.

"Uh just wondering, why are you guys all here anyway? I just thought Sango and Kikyo were coming over, along with Sesshoumaru." Rin asked while looking from Miroku and Sango to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Well Kagome, is finally going to explain of what happened in these last 6years in Kyoto." Inuyasha replied while glancing at Kagome.

Mrs. H, Rin and Souta gasped.

"You're serious? Is she finally going to tell us of what happened?" Rin added with hope and shock in her voice while looking from Inuyasha to Kagome.

Kagome nodded.

"Good, now we can finally be able to help you." Mrs. H replied with hope in her voice.

"So are you going to actually say something Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked while looking at Kagome, 'Is she finally going to talk?'

Kagome shook her head, 'I can't talk so that's why I am waiting for Kikyo, so she could tell them what happened since she knows.'

"Then how are you going to tell us what happened?" Rin asked Kagome.

"I'm guessing that she is going to have Kikyo explain." Miroku replied turning his gaze from Kagome to Mrs. H.

"How would she explain if she doesn't know?" Souta asked Miroku.

"Well Kagome did tell us that Kikyo does know about it." Inuyasha replied while looking at them.

"What." Mrs. H replied with a tint of anger in her voice.

She looked at Kagome, "Did you tell Kikyo about what happened to you?"

Kagome nodded with some hesitation considering the anger she heard in her mother's voice.

"Why did you tell her but not us?" Mrs. H asked in a scolding way.

Kagome jumped a little bit by her mother's reaction, 'Because I didn't want to get in more trouble with Mr. Chan.'

Right at that moment the doorbell rang.

Inuyasha's ears tweaked and noticed Kagome standing up with a smile on her face and watched her walk towards the door.

'Good she's here, now she can tell them since I can't. I mean I could write it all down but it might take too much paper.' Kagome thought as she walked towards the door.

Inuyasha stood up when she opened the door to reveal Kikyo, wearing blue bell-bottom jeans with a white belt with a red sweater that hugged her curves, black boots and her hair was up in a ponytail with a purple backpack on her back.

"Kagome!" Kikyo said while giving Kagome a tight hug. Kagome smiled and returned the hug.

Kikyo broke the hug to look at her, "Man school is such a drag without you there! And finally after two months I get to see you once again! I would have come every weekend but school drowned us with so many projects and homework that it isn't funny."

Kagome chuckled while smiling making Kikyo gasp in surprise.

"Oh my god…you're smiling Kagome and…laughing." Kikyo added while pointing at Kagome's smile.

Kagome smile grew bigger while nodding again.

Kikyo smiled while placing her hands on her hips, "Well I must say this new school of yours' has really changed you for the better."

Kagome continued to smile and heard someone cough from behind her. She looked to see Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha all staring at her.

Kagome looked back at Kikyo and grabbed her hand and led her towards the others.

'Whoa, Kikyo looks just like Kagome only with longer hair.' Inuyasha thought while looking from Kikyo to Kagome.

Kikyo looked at them, "Oh are these three the friends you told me about in your emails Kagome?"

Kagome nodded and looked at her friends trying to signal them to introduce themselves.

"Oh I'm Inuyasha and these two are Miroku and Sango." Inuyasha said while pointing at himself and then to Miroku and Sango.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you. Kagome told me so much about you guys in her emails. But I just thought I was going to meet Sango, not you two just yet." Kikyo replied while looking from them to Kagome.

"Well…" Inuyasha started but was cut off by Kagome grabbing Kikyo's hand and dragging her upstairs to her room leaving a stunned Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango.

"Uh…what was that about?" Inuyasha asked to no one in particular while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well I guess Kagome wanted to tell Kikyo herself." Miroku replied.

"Yeah Kikyo and Kagome are really close. So it may take them awhile to come back down here. So I suggest that you guys get situated so when they come down we can hear their explanation." Rin added as her and Sesshoumaru went back to their notes.

Miroku and Sango sat back down on the loveseat, Souta went back to his game, and Mrs. H sat down on the recliner while Inuyasha still stood up.

'I wonder why she wanted to talk to her alone. Surely we could have told her that Kagome wanted to explain of what happened to her in Kyoto.' Inuyasha wondered.

* * *

Kagome led Kikyo into her room and grabbed a notebook and a pen.

"Kagome, why did you drag me away when Inuyasha was just about to say something?" Kikyo asked Kagome while looking at her.

Kagome looked at Kikyo and started to write something down, "**Because I wanted to talk to you alone. So how do you like my new friends?**"

Kikyo looked at her, "I find them very nice. Especially Inuyasha, man I know you told me he was cute in your emails. But let me correct you by saying he's not cute he is totally hot! And considering that he made you smile, laugh and eat I can see why you have a big crush on him."

Kagome blushed "**Just don't tell him that or anyone else, okay?**"

Kikyo smirked at her while placing her hands back on her hips, "Come on girl, do you think I would tell anyone about this? I mean come on every girl knows to keep those things a secret until the girl admits it to the guy."

Kagome smiled.

"So why do you have Miroku and Inuyasha here and that other guy…"

"**Oh the other guy is Inuyasha's half older brother, Sesshoumaru, and he's Rin's friend.**"

Kikyo smirked, "Oh so Rin has herself a **_boyfriend_**?"

Kagome giggled, "**They are not going out yet, but I'm getting the feeling they will eventually.**"

Kikyo chuckled, "So…."

Kagome quickly wrote something down, "**They are here because they want the explanation of what has been happening in Kyoto for the last 6years.**"

Kikyo looked at her with a serious look, "You're serious?"

Kagome nodded while giving her a serious look.

"Are you sure? And why now?"

"**Because if I told anyone when I was in Kyoto who knows what else Mr. Chan could have done and yes I'm sure.**"

Kikyo looked her straight and nodded, "Okay I'll explain everything since it appears that you still can't talk."

Kagome sighed while nodding with a frown.

"And of course I don't care. But it would be nice to hear you talk again, wouldn't it?" Kikyo added while smiling at her.

Kagome looked at her with a small smile, 'At this rate I might…maybe.'

* * *

The front door opened the gang downstairs looked to see Grandpa with a woman that looked to be the same age as Mrs. H, had beautiful green eyes, beautiful black hair with red strips in it and was wearing black jeans, a white sweater with black little heeled boots.

"Oh I didn't expect to have guests other than Kikyo, Sango and Sesshoumaru." Grandpa said while looking at the gang.

"Hey grandpa who's the lady next to you?" Souta asked while turning off the system and turned to look at them now sitting down on the floor.

"Oh this is…" Grandpa started but was cut off by Mrs. H standing up with a smile on her face.

"Nagami?" Mrs. H asked with shock and happiness in her voice.

The woman looked at Mrs. H with a smile, "Well, well if it isn't my good friend Saika."

Saika hugged Nagami and she returned it once they broke it they were laughing.

"It has been so long! So what have you been up to since college?" Saika asked while still smiling.

"Well I went to a different school to study more about spells and curses and now I'm a curse and spell researcher since those are my interests. I also have had a couple cases in the lawyer business." Nagami replied, "What about you?"

"Well, I just got transferred here two months ago, and I have a meeting with a client on Wednesday." Saika replied.

"Um…hello mom, grandpa would you mind telling us who this person is?" Rin asked while staring at her mother.

"Oh sorry honey, this is one of my college friend, Nagami Yukimura. Nagami this is my eldest daughter, Rin, and over there sitting on the floor is my youngest and only son, Souta, Kagome's upstairs talking to a friend." Saika introduced. "And the other kids are mainly Kagome's friends and the boy next to Rin is Rin's friend."

"Nice to meet you kids. You all remind me of my own two kids." Nagami replied while smiling at them.

"You have kids Nagami?" Saika asked while looking at Nagami.

Nagami nodded, "I'll tell ya about them later."

"So why did my grandpa bring you here?" Souta asked while tilting his head at her.

"Souta that sounded a little rude." Rin scolded while glaring at him.

Souta put up his hands, "I wasjust asking! I'm not trying to be rude."

Nagami chuckled, "It's okay you two. Anyway I'm here because your grandfather asked me to come and help you guys out with Kagome."

"And what exactly can you do to help Kagome?" Inuyasha asked while looking at her while raising an eyebrow.

"Well…." Nagami was cut off when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They turned to see Kagome and Kikyo coming into the living room. They stopped when they saw Nagami.

"Um…who are you?" Kikyo asked while pointing at her Kagome nodded in agreement.

"I'm Nagami and I'm a dark priestess."

"What! A dark priestess!" Kikyo replied in shock while her eyes looked her at with wide eyes.

"No way." Sango added in amazement. Nagami smiled at them.

"Yep, Nagami here is a well trained Dark priestess who is obviously a good friend of you mother's and of our family." Grandpa replied while smiling at them.

"But I thought dark priestess were evil?" Souta asked while raising an eyebrow at the gang.

"Souta, those are only in the movies. We have a couple dark priestess in our school and they are all real nice." Rin pointed out.

"Yeah, dark priestess aren't all bad. Heck one of our cousins is dating a dark priestess." Sesshoumaru added, "And she is really nice."  
"But Kagome mentioned to us that her family were pure priestess. And don't usually dark priestess and pure priestess hate each other?" Miroku pointed out while looking at Kagome then turned to Nagami.

Nagami sighed, "Yeah in the past they never got along and there are some in this time that still don't, but there are some that do. Heck I even heard that some dark or pure priestess married a pure or a dark priestess in the past and even today i continue hearing that. So some of them got and are gettingalong quite well."

"Well obviously that's true considering that you and Mrs. Higurashi are friends." Inuyasha added while crossing his arms.

Nagami smiled along with Saika.

"And she's here to help you, Kagome." Grandpa cut in while glancing at Kagome.

Kagome looked at him and then her with wide eyes, 'Can this dark priestess really help me? But how can she help me?'

"Again, what can you do that will help Kagome?" Inuyasha asked while Kikyo and Kagome sat on the couch with Inuyasha. Kagome sat in the middle of Kikyo and Inuyasha.

"Well first I want to hear exactly what happened in Kyoto that got her to stop eating for 6years, smiling for 6years, laughing for 6years and stopped talking. And I want to hear more about these nightmares she has been having. Then I can tell you if I can help or not, because your grandfather told me that he thinks that Kagome might be under a curse." Nagami replied while crossing her arms.

Kagome gasped, 'So is what Mr. Chan said true? Am I really under a curse?'

"A curse? How do you know or most importantly how can you tell?" Kikyo asked Nagami while raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well the main specialty of a dark priestess are curses and I have been trained to identify each one of them and I usually have knowledge of how to break them." Nagami replied while grabbing a seat on the window seat along with Saika so Grandpa could sit on the recliner.

"Okay Kagome and Kikyo we are ready to hear what you have to explain." Saika replied while looking at Kagome and Kikyo.

Kikyo and Kagome sighed.

"Okay here's what happened." Kikyo replied in a serious tone.

* * *

(Now in this part it will be in Kagome's point of view of what she remembers. And it will sometimes also switch back to the present.)

My life before March 6th 1997 was wonderful. I was happy, I smiled, laughed, ate, talked like no tomorrow, my grades were super, well as good as any 2nd grader can get, I had a lot of friends because I was sort of popular before that date. But the main friends that I hung out with were Kikyo Rumika, Ayano Bolt, Beniko Kanji, Chieka Banks, Ena Eliten, and Koga Wolf.

* * *

"What! That stupid wolf use to hang out with you two?" Inuyasha shouted who couldn't believe his ears.

Kikyo nodded, "Sadly yes, I mean he was new that year so Kagome and I started talking to him. He was a great friend until…"

"Until he got influenced by the really popular kids?" Miroku asked while looking at her.

Kikyo and Kagome nodded.

"I tell ya you can never trust any of those wolves." Inuyasha added in annoyance, 'Well at least I know for sure that Kagome won't fall for Koga, so I can knock him off my competion list.'

"Yeah at least now we know we can never trust Koga, but wait a minute how do you guys know Koga? Did Kagome tell you about him?" Kikyo asked while looking at the three.

"Well sort of, but he actually moved here in the 6th grade." Sango replied.

Kikyo's mouth gapped, "You're serious? Koga…is here? At this very town?"

The three nodded.

Kikyo looked at Kagome, "Did he start making fun of you again?"

Kagome nodded.

"Did he get the other kids to make fun of you at your new school other than your friends?" Kikyo asked with worry in her voice.

"Yeah, but once I glared at them a couple times they shut up." Inuyasha snorted.

"And at our school when you are friends with a hanyou or a full demon then no one as the guts to pick on that person." Miroku added with pride in his voice.

Kikyo looked at him and the other three and smiled, "Well then I have to say that I really am starting to love your school. And I'm glad you guys are defending her unlike our other friends, like Ayano who I'm guessing is in your school now."

The four nodded.

"Okay would you mind going back to the explanation?" Sesshoumaru asked while looking at them.

Kikyo chuckled while continuing on with the story.

* * *

Everything in 2nd grade was great! Until March 6th arrived and that's when we got a new gym teacher and Kikyo was home sick with the flu, well actually her whole family we home sick with the flu, but anyway and Koga and Chieka was in a different class. Leaving me by myself with Ayano, Ena, and Beniko, who were always left me out of things when Kikyo or Koga weren't around.

We were in the gym doing warm-ups when a male teacher that looked to be the same age as my papa and mom. He had long black hair that reached the end of his rear, dark blood red eyes that gave me the creeps and of what I could tell he was either a demon or half demon. And his name was Mr. Chan.

"Hello there, I'm your new teacher Mr. Chan and I hope we will all become good friends with each other." Mr. Chan said in a caring yet creepy voice that send shivers down my spine. Though I'm not sure if anyone else felt the same. He looked at me and he glared while smirking at me which made me shiver even more. So you could say from that one stare I knew I did not like him.

"Hmph, okay now I see that you guys were going to start talking about the mile today since tomorrow you guys will be running it."

Mr. Chan then started talking about it, which of course I was trying to pay attention but the way he kept glancing at me kept me wondering why he was always glancing at me. I wondered if I already got on his bad list or something like that? He was also talking a little too fast for me to follow. And before I knew it he called on me to answer a question about the mile. He stood in front of me, which made me take a few steps back.

"Answer the question kid."

"Uh…um what did you ask sir?" I asked in an apologetic way while smiling at him. He just glared at me and sighed in frustration.

"You know what I asked."

I shook my head, "No I don't know what you asked because you were talking a little too fast for me."

"Are you calling me a liar kid?" I heard him growl which made me put my hands up in defense.

"Listen sir, I didn't hear the question, can you please tell me what it was so I can answer the question?" I replied while trying to calm him down. Why was he getting all mad, did he have a bad day or something? Did he have a fight with his wife or something?

I heard him growl again.

"Come up to the chalkboard with me." He told me while turning around and started to walk towards the board. I hesitated and I was a little mad because he still didn't tell me what he asked!

He turned and glared then yelled, "Get the fuck over here!"

That made me jump and I ran up to him afraid that he would yell at me again.

He looked at me and I saw so much hate in his eyes that if looks could kill I would be dead right now.

"Okay brat here's the question."

Brat? Why did he call me that? I wondered to myself, all I did was ask him to repeat what he asked me to answer. What, was he a teacher that wanted an answer right when he asked it without having to repeat it?

"How many minutes are in a mile?" he growled again at me.

Okay to be honest I'm not a sport person nor was I good at math or time since I was only in the 2nd grade and I was still learning how to do those things.

I thought about it then answered, "2 minutes?"

He glared at me, "No that is not the answer!"

"Um…3minutes?"  
"NO!" he yelled which got me to jump and got all the kids looking at us. Why did he yell all of a sudden?

"That's not the answer you dumbass!"

Dumbass? Okay what was this guy's deal! Then he started to bang on the chalkboard really, really hard scaring the shit out of me. When he yelled at me I felt numb, all I could do was stare at his eyes and for some odd reason I couldn't pull away.

"Try the fuck again! And get it right this time!"

I was now shivering in fear, I mean come on can you imagine being yelled at by a creepy teacher like him, especially when he is a demon or half demon ! Wouldn't that scare the shit out of you too? I started to feel tears form in my eyes but I forced them not to come out.

"Uh…um…uh…4minutes?" I guessed again.

At that moment he gave me the most evil death glare ever.

"That's not the answer you stupid brat! Now get it right or else!" He yelled with even more force while still banging on the chalkboard but this time making it snap making me jump. Now I had tears falling from my eyes.

"I…don't…know." I started to sob.

He growled again but that's when I noticed that non-of the kids were coming up to help or anything. I glanced over my shoulder to see some of them staring at us and some of them talking among themselves and mainly my so called friends were talking among themselves acting totally oblivious to what was happening.

"You don't know!" I heard Mr. Chan growl. I looked at him to see him looking like he was ready to kill.

"Kids go outside while I take care of this! And if any of you report this I will give you all extra heavy duty warm-ups tomorrow or I could give you all detention if you squeal on me!"

I gasped because here a teacher just threatened a group of 7 or 8-year-old kids! The kids didn't waste anytime getting up and running out the door to go outside leaving me alone with :gulp: him.

* * *

"You mean no one not even your own friends helped you?" Rin asked while looking up at Kagome with a shocked voice.

Kagome sighed while nodding.

Inuyasha was silently growling, 'Those…those fricken cowards!And why the helldid they make fun of her when some of them knew what happened?'

"So Kagome, you found yourself not being able to look away from this…Mr. Chan guy?" Nagami asked while looking at Kagome.

Kagome nodded again since that's basically all she could do.

'Mmm…maybe the child is under a curse either that or she could have been so scared that she couldn't take her eyes away from him.' Nagami thought to herself.

"Wait…Chan, Chan…didn't we know a Chan in college, Nagami?" Saika asked while looking at Nagami.

Nagami looked at Saika and then up at the ceiling in thought, "You know…now that you mention it…I do remember that name."

"Then do you two know the full name of this teacher?" Sesshoumaru asked while looking at the women.

"I think I do, but you have to continue the story and maybe I might know the teacher's name once I hearthe restof it." Nagami replied while signaling Kikyo to continue.

"Anyway…" Kikyo started again.

* * *

And right when I turned to face him…

"Gah!" I yelped because at that moment his hand was around my throat. Then he slammed me against the wall near the broken in half chalkboard.

"Maybe I can jog your memory." He replied and right after he said that he punched me in the gut knocking the wind out of me. And he kept on punching me in the gut even when blood was coughing up out of my mouth. And once he was done I was now seriously crying with blood dripping out of my mouth.

"Now do you remember bitch!" he asked in a harsh way.

I looked up at him and I shook my head, which I wish I shouldn't have done because after I did that he punched me in the face. And after that he slammed me on the ground making me scream in pain.

He then kneeled down and grabbed my face with his huge hands and forced me to face him.

He glared at me, "Now if you tell anyone about this you parents, any of the teachers, or your friends you will face an even bigger punishment than today."

I looked up at him with fear, I wanted to move but I could.

He smiled, "Aw can't move. Here let me help you."

He grabbed me by the arm and then slapped me in the face where he punched me.

So when gym was down I ran into the bathroom and washed myself up to make it look like nothing happened. But that day was the last day I saw my smile or felt happy. And when I went home I didn't tell my parents or anyone about what happened, even though they did notice that I did not smile the whole time I was home. But I thought that day was the only day I would get tortured by him, and boy was I ever wrong. After that day I got more horrible remarks from him that made me loose my confidence, my will to do better in school and made me loose my happiness. But as years went on his torments just got worse and worse. And each and everyday since March 6th I would feel myself giving up on my grades, my friends, eventually food, my family and well actually talking went with day I lost my smile. And once I got into 5th grade he started to do more than just hit me, he started to…what was the word for it…sexually abuse me. Which made me loose even more confidence and the thing was he was only doing that to me! No one else! Which I never got and still don't get why I was the only one that was tormented by him. Also ever since that day kids have been horrible to me. All they did was mock me and tease me and basically any mean thing a kid could do another kid. Even some of my own friends like Koga started to do what they other kids were doing, the only person who ever defended me was Kikyo. So basically ever since that day my life has been a living hell.

* * *

"And that's the story." Kikyo replied while looking at the others.

Sesshoumaru was growling but not as harshly as Inuyasha.

"You mean that stupid teacher abused Kagome?" Inuyasha growled while digging his nails into the arm of the couch trying to get himself to calm down.

"Yep, physically, mentally and sexually. And I did try to defend her against Mr. Chan but he would just snap at me and send me to the office for being bad." Kikyo replied while crossing her arms with a disgusted tone in her voice.

"And none of the other kids told on him?" Sango asked while in disgust.

Kikyo and Kagome shook their heads.

"Either it was because of the threat and didn't want to get on his bad side or just didn't give a damn." Kikyo replied with anger in her voice.

"So none of your other friends helped you defend Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked while looking at Kikyo.

Kikyo shook her head, "Nope, they just stood there and watched it all happen."

"Then why didn't you tell them to defend or else you won't be friends with them anymore?" Inuyasha asked while starting to glare at Kikyo.

"I did, but they just kept following us." Kikyo replied, "And would you stop glaring at me like I was the one that did this to her!"  
"Keh." Inuyasha said as he turned his head away.

"Well that must have bugged you guys like crazy." Souta added while looking at Kikyo and Kagome.

"Oh yeah, that really bugged me and Kagome. So I just pretended I don't hear or see them." Kikyo replied still with anger in her voice.

"Did that work?" Rin asked with some hope in her voice.

Kikyo shook her head, "No, but they didn't and they still don't hang around me like they use too."

"Doesn't that mean you have no friends in Kyoto?" Grandpa asked in concern.

"Oh I still have friends mainly newbies this year who are really great. So I don't talk to the others as much which is a big relieve." Kikyo replied with pride in her voice, "Plus I still got Kagome, so it doesn't bug me that I don't have much friendsin Kyoto as I use too."

Sesshoumaru looked at Nagami, "So did you figure out the name of the teacher?"

Nagami started to plug all the looks of the teacher and the last name, and all the things he did in her mind then gasped when she plugged it all together.

"Ms. Yukimura? Do you know who it is?" Souta asked.

Nagami nodded, "Yes I do."

"Then who is it?" Miroku asked while looking at her along with the rest of the group.

"Say Saika? Do you remember a guy named…Naraku?" Nagami asked while looking at Saika.

Saika nodded, "Yeah? How couldI forget a complete jerk like him!So…what…"

She gasped when she got the message, "Wait…you don't mean that the teacher…"

Nagami nodded, "I think it is. I think the teacher was Naraku."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

Oh another cliffhanger. Man I'm getting a little bit in the habit of doing that. But now you know what happened to Kagome and most mainly all of you were right! YAAYYYY! You all get cookies! And also now you know who did it, which you know if Naraku is involved then nothing is good, right? So anyway the next chapter will be when Nagami explains of what Naraku did to Kagome and how they might be able to help her. Also Nagami points something out to Kagome which gets her blushing and you'll have to find out the rest in the next chapter. So see you all next chapter!


	7. naraku and the curse

Hi my wonderful fans! Sorry it took me a little longer than expected to update this story. I was figuring things out for this story, and all my other stories and I had to update some of them. Well my fiction story on a different site is almost done just has one more chapter to go and it's done. And I have been busy, and one of my computers is having a major problem and I can't get on the Internet. I mean I can get it on but it only last for a few minutes then says the servers down. So the computer that is not having a problem my older brother keeps hogging! So if you want someone to blame, blame him! Anyway let's get going to the chapter.

**Chapter 7: Naraku and the Curse**

"Naraku! Are you sure Nagami!" Saika asked her friend in shock while looking at her with wide eyes.

Nagami nodded, "Yes I am so dead sure. I mean if you put the looks and the attitude together it all fits."

Saika sighed while looking at the ground, "I…I can't believe this."

The kids just looked at the three adults in confusion. Who was this Naraku? And how do the two women know him?

"Kagome, Kikyo?" Saika asked while looking at Kagome and Kikyo who looked at her with questioning looks

"Didn't you or should I say Kikyo say that you were the only one getting this treatment." Saika added while giving them a serious look.

The two nodded.

"Yep that's what she said Mrs. H." Kikyo replied in a sad and serious tone.

"Then that's the main proof that Naraku was the teacher." Nagami replied while looking at Saika.

"Uh Mom…Mrs. Yukimura…grandpa, would you guys mind telling us who this Naraku guy is?" Rin cut in while looking at them who now moved over on the other side of the coffee table next to Sesshoumaru.

The three adults looked at them.

"Well I have known Naraku ever since I was in high school and you mom has known him ever since college." Nagami started while looking from the kids to Saika.

"And Nagami went out with him while on her senior year of high school." Saika added.

"And we broke up after a month because he started to hit me and then started to cheat on me." Nagami added in an anger yet sad tone.

"Well that would prove that he was even abusive in the past." Miroku pointed out with his arms still crossed.

"And before I met your father, I went out with him in college." Saika replied with a small amount of shame in her voice.

"What? Didn't you know about his abusive past?" Inuyasha asked Saika while raising an eyebrow at her with his arms still crossed over his chest.

"No duh she wouldn't know, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru pointed out to him.

Inuyasha glared at him, "Well I thought Mrs. H and Nagami were friends during that time, so I thought that maybe Nagami pointed that out to her!"

Nagami sighed, "Inuyasha's right, I didn't know Saika when she first started going out with Naraku. But when I saw the two I started to warn Saika about Naraku."

"But I didn't listen, because I thought she was just trying to get him back since Naraku told me that they went out in high school." Saika added.

"So basically the guy lied to ya." Sango replied with a tint of disgust in her voice, "Heh, men are such losers when I comes to this."

This made Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Miroku look at her with a little glare in their eyes.

"Not all guys are like that, Sango!" Inuyasha pointed out with a tint of anger in his voice.

"I know, but some are. But I don't take this out on all the guys." Sango pointed out while looking at Inuyasha.

"But I regret not listening to her, because a week after she warned me, he started to go out and get drunk and then I would go to see him or go with him and he would start hitting me and yelling at me." Saika added while clinching her fists with anger in her voice.

"How did you manage to get out of that?" Kikyo asked.

Saika sighed, "Well that's when I started to talk to Nagami and I started to ask her of how I get out that relationship with him, since I always had a hard time breaking up with someone, especially when he was my first boyfriend."

"And I just suggested that she just tell him that it was over between them and walk out of him, and she tried it but Naraku in return attacked her forcing her to stay with him." Nagami added in a serious tone.

The kids gasped in shock.

"Jeez what a jerk!" Souta said with anger in his voice.

"Wow that was a quick change, and he didn't cheat on you, Mrs. H?" Miroku asked Saika.

"Not that I know of, but then one night I met up with Rin, Kagome, and Souta's father and he was the one that mainly helped me get out of the relationship with Naraku." Saika replied with a little smile on her face.

Rin, Kagome and Souta smiled at what their father did for their mother.

This made Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Miroku and Sango look at Rin and Kagome and Souta in wonder.

'You know, Kagome has never mentioned anything about her father. I wonder what he was like? Even though obviously he was a great man, considering he got Mrs. H out of an abusive relationship.' Inuyasha wondered to himself.

'I wonder what happened to their father? Rin or Kagome or Souta have never mentioned anything about him, I wonder why?' Sesshoumaru thought. Sango and Miroku basically thought the same thing.

"But Naraku was a very sore loser and he didn't want to give her up, so he basically sent Mr. H threat notes and phone calls to try and scare him away from Mrs. H." Nagami added, "But Mr. H stood his ground and didn't back down and fought for Mrs. H's life. So eventually the college staff heard about what was happening and expelled Naraku from the college, but he swore he would get his revenge."

"Aw that was so sweet of what Mr. H did for you Mrs. H." Kikyo replied with a smile, "It must have had a lot of guts to stand up strong against someone like Mr. Chan."

Saika smiled.

"And that would make sense of why this teacher, Mr. Chan, only targeted Kagome. Because he must have known that you two got married and then took his anger and frustration all on her." Sesshoumaru pointed out while crossing his arms while looking at Saika.

Saika sighed while nodding.

"But why didn't he also attack Rin or Souta? Because if he wanted revenge on Mr. and Mrs. H then wouldn't he have done it on all the three of them?" Miroku asked while looking at the gang.

"Well he was a new teacher when Kagome and I were in the second grade." Kikyo pointed out while looking at Miroku.

"But Kikyo, I was in the 5th grade when he came. And all he did to me was glare and walked away." Rin replied while looking at Kikyo.

"Yeah me too." Souta added while looking at them all while raising an eyebrow.

Kagome then felt a little angry, 'What the hell? I was the only one of my family that was tortured by him? What is up with that?'

"Yeah why was it just Kagome?" Inuyasha asked while looking at her.

"Well maybe he didn't do it to Rin because I think he knew Rin would have told someone about it." Grandpa pointed out.

Rin shrugged, "I don't know if I would have or not. I think I would have but it would be hard to determine."

"What about Souta?" Sango asked the gang.

Saika thought about it, "Well maybe it's because, Kagome is looks more like me in facial feature wise and has your father's hair and eyes. I mean Rin and Souta just looks like one of us, but Kagome is mixed with both looks."

"Or maybe it's because she is more of a miko than anyone in this family." Nagami pointed out. This made the whole gang look at her.

"What do ya mean, Mrs. Yukimura?" Miroku asked while raising an eyebrow at her.

"I'm guessing I am the only one who can sense Kagome's spiritual energy. She has very high spiritual energy than anyone else who is a miko or anyone else in this family." Nagami explained, "And of what I know of Naraku, he absolutely hates mikos but he basically hates anyone who has higher energy or has more power than him. And he usually tries to get rid of anyone who he sees as a threat to him."

This made the kids and Saika and Grandpa gasped.

Kagome's eyes went wide with shock and surprise, 'Am I really a threat? But how could I have been…I was just a kid. So how would he know if I was a threat or not?'

"So you're saying that this Naraku, sees Kagome as a threat?" Inuyasha asked in surprise, 'I never knew she was that powerful to be a threat to anyone. Sure I did sense some spiritual energy from her but it seemed weak, but that was during the week that I met her. But now that she mentioned it, Kagome's energy does seem a little…stronger than the last time I sensed it from her. And right now I am so damn glad that my dad and my martial arts teacher taught me how to sense people's energies and auras.'

"Well I'm just determining it by sensing her spiritual aura. And I'm guessing when he first saw Kagome, he instantly sensed her energy and quickly wanted to get rid of her, but also took that opportunity to take revenge on Mr. and Mrs. H." Nagami replied.

"But how come we never saw or sensed any of this energy of hers' even now?" Kikyo asked while raising an eyebrow at Nagami.

Nagami sighed, "Well I'm guessing it just started to develop during that time. And once Naraku sensed it he probably had a feeling she would be a threat so he did this as a caution, so he could weaken her."

"And that obviously worked." Souta replied while looking at his sister.

"And it does make a lot of sense of why we couldn't sense it earlier. But now that that I think about it, I do sense it a little bit now." Sango added while looking at Kagome.

"Yep which there must be a reason for." Miroku pointed out.

"Sure, once Nagami says it you all start saying that you sensed at least a small glimpse of it." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Well, we never really thought about it until now, so give us a break Inuyasha!" Miroku pointed out while glaring at Inuyasha.

Sango sighed then looked at Kikyo, "Is Naraku still at your school?"

Kikyo gave her a weird look, "No, after Kagome left he left and no one has heard from him."

"So the bastard ran away did he? Well we are just going to have to find him and kick his sorry ass!" Inuyasha replied while growling with a little cockiness in his voice.

Sesshoumaru glared at him, "Will you watch your mouth, little brother! We are in the presence of adults!"

Inuyasha just turned his head away, "Keh!"

"But Inuyasha, that is a lot easier said than done. I mean he left without any warning. Heck even the office staff tried calling his place but just said that it had been disconnected." Kikyo pointed out.

"Hmph, then we will just have to keep our eyes and noses pealed. Because I will not let this stupid teacher get away with this." Inuyasha snorted.

"But Inuyasha, you a kid and he's a adult. What makes you think you can stop him?" Sesshoumaru pointed out.

"Keh! I'll find a way! Heck just because I'm a teen doesn't mean I can't defend someone." Inuyasha replied.

"He does have a point." Miroku replied while looking at Sesshoumaru.

Nagami took this time to sit on the coffee table in front of Kagome, which startled Kagome since she was listening to the other's conversation.

Both Kikyo and Inuyasha notice Kagome getting startled and looked at Nagami to see her looking Kagome straight in the eyes which the knew Kagome was looking at her with confusion and nervousness.

"Um Nagami? What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked while raising an eyebrow at her.

Nagami glanced at him, "I'm determining to see if Naraku really did curse Kagome."

This made the crew quiet down and it made Inuyasha's blood boil.

'If that bastard cursed Kagome, I will personally make sure to send him to hell.' Inuyasha thought while clinching his jeans with his claws.

"But how would he put a curse on her? I thought only dark priestesses did that." Souta asked Nagami.

"No, they are just their specialties, that doesn't mean that no one can do them. They can, but they just have to practice and learn how to use them." Nagami replied not taking her eyes off of Kagome, "But going back to your first question, Naraku is a hanyou just like you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha twitched a little bit, "How'd you know I was a hanyou?"

Nagami glanced at him, "One I could sense it from you. And two, Senior Higurashi told me about you in the car ride here."

"So how would a hanyou know how to do curses?" Rin asked while continuing to look at Nagami.

"Like I said, anyone can learn how to do curses. But how he learned was sort of my fault in high school." Nagami replied with a tint of shame.

"You mean, you taught him?" Sango asked in shock.

Nagami nodded, "Sadly yes, but that was when I was just friends with him and even when I started going out with him. So I did that when I didn't even know him fully like I thought I did, so I thought he wouldn't use any of them on anyone, especially a child."

"Yes, I can see your point. So don't blame yourself for something you didn't know." Saika reassured while smiling at Nagami.

Nagami smiled then turned her attention back to Kagome and started to concentrate on her. After a few minutes of doing that she saw a light black aura surrounding Kagome's whole body.

Nagami sighed which got the gang on the edge of their seats.

"Well? Is she cursed or what?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

Nagami glanced at him, "Hate to say this but…yes Kagome's cursed. Naraku cursed her."

The gang and Kagome looked at her with wide eyes filled with shock.

'So what he said in my nightmare last night was true.' Kagome thought to herself.

"How do you know?" Sango asked Nagami, "Other than being a dark priestess."

Nagami looked at her, "Well the fact that Kagome felt herself giving up on everything, her not talking and her getting nightmares that end up having her beat up the outside of her body, sounded very familiar to me. And the fact that I can see light black aura around her."

Inuyasha softly growled, 'That stupid bastard will pay even if it takes until I die I will make him pay!'

"So what kind of curse is it, Nagami?" Grandpa asked Nagami.

Nagami looked at him, "Of what I remember about it, it's a curse that mainly attacks that heart. But there are different ways to place it on a person. For example, they way it was placed on Kagome. You see what Naraku did was he used his abusive abilities to damage Kagome's courage, self-esteem, her will and mainly her soul. Since he knew those were a mikos special qualities that are used in their abilities." Nagami then looked at Kagome, "So when he first yelled at you Kagome, he did that so he could make you feel so defenseless that you wouldn't have the courage or strength to fight back, so you would just sit and watch and let him do stuff to ya."

Kagome looked at her with half-sad half angered expression, while everyone else glared at the either at the floor or at Nagami.

'That would explain why I couldn't tare my eyes away from him or why he kept on just torturing me. He did that so he would force me to keep my mouth shut for one and to drain me so I couldn't defend or fight for myself.' Kagome thought with anger in her eyes.

"Another thing with this type of approach that Naraku used, since he got himself and the basically the whole student body involved with this he used that has a way to get her afraid of doing things that involved doing things with other people." Nagami added.

"So that would explain why you freeze up in Phy.ed, because the sports that we do, you usually involve other people." Inuyasha replied while looking at Kagome.

"But why is that?" Souta asked.

"Because if she ever got the courage and the determination to make or work things out with friends that would make her happy, it would start lifting the curse. You see a miko with Kagome's spiritual status can easily break through the curse, which is why he tried to get all the students in Kyoto to go against her. Which I'm guess he scared them to death or something like that?" Nagami asked Kikyo.

Kikyo thought about it then nodded, "Yeah, there would be times when a least one student would try to be nice to her or try to defend her he would yell at them complete which made them tease and mock her. But luckily I didn't fall for that no matter how much he threatened me."

"So why didn't you tell anyone about that?" Inuyasha asked while looking at Kikyo.

Kikyo sighed, "Kagome begged me not to say anything, because she feared it would make matters worse. Which I highly doubted it but I promised I won't say anything."

The rest of the gang looked at her.

"Kagome, you could have let her tell someone, because if you did you probably would have gotten out of there sooner and you wouldn't be so like this." Sango pointed out.

Kagome sighed, 'Yeah I know that now! But I didn't know that he put a curse on me!'

"But since he achieved that he used those fears and those horrible memories for your nightmares, which is another thing about the curse. This curse uses those things to make up nightmares that would make you feel anything that was painful to you, like punches, kicks, pushing, people making fun of you or anything like that. Then while that was happening you would be so scared and defenseless and would do anything to get rid of what was happening in those dreams. So then at that moment the person who placed it on the victim would be able to inflict damage, which would get the victim to hit, beat or choke themselves outside of the dream. Which is why you guys keep catching her at night choking herself." Nagami continued while looking at Saika, grandpa, Rin and Souta.

"You mean with all those nights with her choking and beating herself, you mean to tell us that…"

Saika was cut off but Nagami nodding her head, "That Naraku himself is in her dream beating her himself."

The gang looked at Kagome.

"Kagome, was he really in all those nightmares you kept on having?" Rin asked Kagome.

Kagome turned her eyes away from her worried family and friends and nodded.

This made Inuyasha growl even more, 'That bastard is so dead!'

"So are the not talking, eating, smiling, laughing or not being happy symptoms for this curse?" Grandpa asked Nagami.

Nagami nodded, "Yes, those are the signs of the curse. Because with this curse forces the victim to feel alone, sad, why worth doing anything or trying anything or just not feel good about yourself."

'So that would explain of why I couldn't and still can't talk. But then why can I smile, laugh, eat and be happy now and I even feel a little good about myself.' Kagome thought.

"So basically it makes you go through a depression." Sesshoumaru pointed out.

Nagami nodded, "Yeah basically."

"So I know I may know the answer to this but, is this curse fatal?" Sesshoumaru asked Nagami in a serious tone.

Nagami sighed in sad way, which got the group's heart sinking.

"Sadly yes, it is fatal. Like I said before this curse attacks the heart not allowing the victim to feel any happy emotion. It also causes the victim to get nightmares that can inflict pain on the outside and even more on the inside of the body. And usually it's up to the person who inflicted the curse on the victim to determine when to kill the victim." Nagami replied with a sad tone.

Kagome gasped, 'Wait in that nightmare I had last night, Naraku was planning on killing me…but I stopped him all because…I screamed out Inuyasha's name.'

Kagome blushed which Nagami noticed, "But I'm surprised Naraku hasn't killed you yet Kagome."

Kagome looked up at her with a scared yet questioning look.

"I mean with someone like Naraku he surely would have killed you by now. So how did you manage to survive?" Nagami asked Kagome.

"Well maybe it's the fact that she's a miko? I mean surely for a miko with a spiritual energy as high as Kagome's would be a little more harder to kill right?" Miroku suggested.

Nagami looked at him, "That is a good theory kiddo."

She turned her attention back at Kagome to see her still sort of blushing, "Was there a time that Naraku was going to kill you in your nightmares?"

Kagome hesitated for a moment and then nodded and mouth, 'Last night.'

Nagami gasped at that, "Last night? He was planning to kill you last night?"

Which got the whole gang again to look at Kagome with shocked eyes. Which got Kagome to jump a little bit but nodded.

"How? How did you stop him?" Nagami asked still in shock, "Because someone told me once that with that curse no one could stop them, especially when they are a child."

Kagome blushed even more, 'I stopped him by…screaming out Inuyasha's name. But I can't tell her that, because then Inuyasha would know! And that would be totally embarrassing!'

Nagami noticed that Kagome was blushing while glancing at Inuyasha who was continuing to stare at her.

Nagami observed this for a few more seconds before she finally understood of what happened.

She smiled while chuckling, "Okay you don't have to tell my, I already know by that expression on your face."

The gang looked at Nagami in confusion while looking at Kagome who was still blushing while she too was confused.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked Nagami.

Nagami sighed, "Don't worry you'll see once she feels ready to tell."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and then looked back at Kagome who was still blushing.

'What could she be blushing about?' Inuyasha wondered to himself.

Kikyo coughed to get the other's attention back to the problem at hand, "So is there a way to break this curse?"

Nagami sighed, "I really don't know. I mean I know about this type of a curse and how you inflict it, but that's one thing I haven't figured out. How does someone break it? But even if we do find a way to break it the effects of the abuse will still be there."

"Yeah I hear that when anyone is abused by someone else they usually don't recover from it for years." Miroku pointed out in a serious tone.

"But again that all depends on the person who was inflicted. Some do take years, some just take months, but it would all depend of how much it happened and how much pain the victim is in, in both body and mind." Nagami replied while looking at Miroku.

"So if we do break this curse, she will have to go to counseling." Saika replied while sighing.

Kagome instantly felt guilty, 'I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean to make you feel this way.'

Inuyasha glanced at her and sensed that she was sad and placed his arm around her making her instantly blush.

Inuyasha smiled, "It's okay Kagome, we will break the this curse. No matter if it takes a long time. We are here to support you so if you don't worry."

Kagome blushed a little more from the close contacted but smiled in thanks.

Nagami then thought of something, "But you know, the black aura around you Kagome, is a lot lighter than it should be. Which is telling me that somehow you are lifting it."

"How?" Inuyasha asked while raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well remember the symptoms for this curse Inuyasha?" Sango asked him.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Wait a minute, now I know how it's getting lifting." Miroku replied.

The gang looked at him with a questioning look until Kikyo got what he meant.

"Oh yeah, Kagome's smiling, laughing and eating now and it a lot happier here and now than in Kyoto." Kikyo replied while smiling.

"And Inuyasha was the one that got her that way." Rin added while smiling at him.

Nagami looked from Rin to Kagome and Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, you were the one that got her to smile, laugh and eat?"

Inuyasha blushed while smiling, "Yeah and to imagine I got it all on the first day of school. Which is so weird to me considering of what happened to her."

Nagami thought about this and then looked at Kagome to see her blushing again.

Nagami then got the message of what was going on.

She smiled while standing up which got the others to look at her in surprise and with confusion.

"Kagome, why don't you and I go up to your room so we can have a private conversation?" Nagami suggested while looking down at Kagome.

Kagome thought about it then nodded while standing up. She then led Nagami up to her room not knowing of what she was going to talk to her about.

The others looked at this in confusion.

Inuyasha looked at them, "What was that all about?"

Souta and Miroku shrugged while Kikyo, Rin, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Saika and Grandpa all thought about.

Kikyo gasped once she got it, which got the others to look at her.

"I…I think I know what is happening." Kikyo said while looking at the others with a proud smile.

"What? What did you figure out?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

Kikyo smiled while shaking her head, "Think about guys. She is smiling, laughing, eating and in a happy mood ever since the first day of school. And Nagami says that she is somehow lifting the curse and that she somehow stopped Naraku from killing her. So if you put those things together and you will get your answer."

The others thought about before they got what Kikyo meant, while Inuyasha was too worried about Kagome to actually think about it, while Souta still too young to really understand, didn't get what Kikyo was talking about.

"Ohhh, I see it now." Sango replied while smirking.

"Yes, it all makes sense." Miroku added while showing his perverted grin which made Sango glare at him.

Rin started to laugh, "I sort of expected something like this to happen, but I didn't figure so soon."

Sesshoumaru shook his head while smiling, "I can't believe this is happening."

Saika and Grandpa smiled while chuckling when they figured it out.

"Uh…guys…what are you talking about?" Souta asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah what the runt said." Inuyasha added while looking at them.

The teens looked at mainly Inuyasha with shocked looks.

"You mean you can't figure it out, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked him in shock.

Inuyasha glared, "Hey right now I'm a little pissed and worried to add it all up! So please will you guys just tell me what you guys figured out?"

The others glanced at Kikyo since she was the main one that figured it out and they had a feeling she knew something that got her to figure it out so quickly.

Kikyo shook her head, "Sorry Inuyasha, you are going to have to figure it out on your own."

Inuyasha whipped his head to look at her, "Why do I have to figure it out on my own? Why the heck can't you tell me?"

"Inuyasha, I think it would be more meaniful if you figured it out on your own." Kikyo replied, 'Also that way Kagome doesn't get mad at me thinking that I told him.'

Inuyasha growled with anger, "You better tell me!"

"Inuyasha! Told growl at us! It's not our fault you are too damn pissed or worried to think!" Sesshoumaru growled in a scolding way.

Inuyasha glared at him, "Well I do have the right to know!"

"Inuyasha please just drop it and figure it out on your own!" Sango scolded with anger, 'I mean if Kikyo is shaking her head then Kagome doesn't want us to tell you. And we will respect her wishes.'

Inuyasha continued to growl but dropped the subject, 'What aren't they telling me?'

* * *

Kagome and Nagami walked into Kagome's and Rin's room. Kagome sat on her bed while Nagami took a rolling chair and sat in front of Kagome.

"Okay make sure you have a pen and paper because I'm going to want some answers." Nagami pointed out to her while looking at her.

Kagome went towards her end table where in the cabinet of the end table was a pen and a notebook.

She then placed herself back in front of Nagami with a questioning glance.

'Why did she bring me up here?' Kagome wondered to herself.

"Okay Kagome, now this conversation will be just between us okay. I won't tell anyone even you hanyou friend downstairs who is probably worrying to hell of what we are talking about." Nagami added while smiling as she rolled her eyes.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle, 'Yeah I know, but that's one thing I love about Inuyasha. He worries so much about me that it just makes me feel worthy of him.'

"Okay Kagome, now there were some questions downstairs that I didn't get an answer for because of your hanyou friend."

Kagome looked at her while blushing, 'How did she know that?'

"Now tell me what are your feelings towards your friend Inuyasha?" Nagami asked in a serious tone.

(You know, I could end it here, but I personally I really don't want too. Or else it would ruin my plans for the next chapter.)

Kagome blushed even more while hearing and feeling her heart pound in her chest that she almost forgot to breath.

'M..My feeling towards I-Inuyasha!' Kagome thought in panic in her head, 'Should I really tell her?'

Nagami noticed her blushing and her hesitation, "Remember Kagome, this is a conversation that I will keep between us."

Kagome looked at her to see her with serious and truthful eyes and decided to write something down.

"**Why do you want to know?**"

Nagami sighed, "Well, you have seen shows and movies where when someone gets cursed usually what breaks it is love. Falling in love, being in love, getting love in return."

Kagome gasped while now having a hard time keeping her heart calm.

She gulped, 'How…how would she know? Am I really that obvious?'

Nagami noticed the blush increasing on the young teen's face and noticed her hesitation, which apparently gave her a little glue of what her answer was.

"And would you mind telling what got you to stop Naraku from killing you?" Nagami added.

This question made Kagome blush even more she was almost as red as a tomato.

'Well…she did say this talk would be between us..so…'

With that thought in mind Kagome decided to write something down and handed it to Nagami.

"**When Naraku was getting ready to kill me I got images of all my friends, the ones you met downstairs. And the biggest image I got was one of Inuyasha, and when I screamed his name, everything in the nightmare including Naraku disappeared.**"

Nagami smiled after reading it, "Well Kagome, then that brings me to the conclusion that you are in love with your hanyou friend, Inuyasha."

Kagome was now even reader, 'Well I knew that! But I didn't know my feelings for him would help lift this curse. Well actually I sort of knew he had something to do with it, but I didn't know it was something like this!'

Then something crossed her mind that made her even more redder, if that was even possible. She wrote something down.

"**Are telling me that the only way to break the curse is to say I love him or kiss him!**"

Nagami laughed as she saw Kagome's face get red, "No Kagome, that's not what I'm saying. These curses are not like those shows and movies, like Snow White, Beauty and the Beast and Sleeping Beauty, that you have to kiss or tell the person that you love them. Well I would help, but not much, especially when Naraku probably now knows that you are starting to break the curse."

Kagome sighed in relief, 'Yeah I mean I want to say that to him. But I want to wait a little longer until I know for sure.'

"You can do that at you own time when you feel ready to tell him. But what makes this sort of weird is that you started to fall for him one the first you met him." Nagami added.

Kagome gasped again, 'Well maybe at the end of the day I knew…in the morning…'

"And I'm guessing by you blushing that you knew you have a crush on him."

Kagome now hiding her face in her hands since now she was feeling completely embarrassed that someone who she just met today now knew her feelings towards her first guy friend in 6years. Even you have to admit that would be completely embarrassing.

Nagami just chuckled, "But again don't worry, I'm only clarifying of how the curse is getting lifted. So for the last time don't worry I won't say this to anyone, especially you secret crush."

Kagome glared at her, 'You better not, or else I would never be able to talk to him again! Because I would be too embarrassed to talk to him!'

Nagami just smiled.

* * *

Back downstairs the crew were starting to get annoyed with Inuyasha tapping his foot on the floor impatiently waiting for Nagami and his best friend, or should I say his crush, come down the stairs.

Sesshoumaru glared up at him, "Would you mind Inuyasha? You tapped you foot like that won't make them come down any faster. But it can make you out cold faster!"

Inuyasha glared back at him, "Why don't you just give me a break Sesshoumaru! I'm just…"

"We know, Inuyasha. You are worried about Kagome, which is perfectly natural, but to you have to torture us while worrying about her?" Miroku cut in while looking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was going to reply when he his ears tweaked hearing four pairs of feet coming down the stairs.

He turned around to see Nagami and Kagome, who was still slightly blushing, come down the stairs until they reached the living room.

The others noticed this as well.

"So how did the talk go?" Saika asked Nagami while looking from her to her daughter.

Nagami smiled, "It went very well. And after our little discussion was able to figure out a way that might help break the curse."

This made the gang stand up in both shock and surprise.

"You did?" Kikyo asked in shock mixed with hope and happiness.

"Well what is it?" Inuyasha asked Nagami.

Nagami shook her head, "I can't really tell you until I ask my professor about it. But once I get the clear from him then I can tell ya what we can do."

Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kikyo looked at Kagome, who was still blushing.

Kikyo smirked, 'Yep I think I was right.'

Inuyasha walked up to her, "Hey Kagome? You okay?"

Kagome looked up at him and smiled while nodding her head.

'Yeah, I just got embarrassed to high hell, found out I have a curse and that I'm my little crush on you is more than just a crush. But other than that yes I'm fine.' Kagome thought.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

:Phew: oh man this chapter is like…13pages! Man this story is getting a lot of long chapters. But I hope this was worth the wait. And a lot of you reviewers were really good guessers. So the next chapter will focus on Sesshoumaru and Rin then we will go back to our pre-teens. Also to give you guys a little warning, okay tomorrow Wednesday July 26 or 27th around the evening I will be going on another family trip and I won't be back until Tuesday…I think. So I won't be updating for a little while. But even when I'm back here I might not be updating all that quickly, because we are bringing three of my cousins' back for a couple days. And then we will be playing on the good computer, because that has The Sims2 on it so…yeah you get the picture. But anyway I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I can't make any promises. PLEASE REVIEW ME! And stay tuned for the next chapter.


	8. friendly outing leading to more

Hi guys! Yeah I know it took me a little long for me to update. But I was gone for a week and I just got done with my story for fictionpress and I put another story up for that site. But anyway right now I really want to update this story and then I'll start updating my other stories.

**Chapter 8: Friendly Outing Leading to More**

It was Saturday 7:00am and Rin opened her eyes to find herself staring out her window. She smiled lightly because it was a beautiful sunny day. Rin leaned over her bed to look at Kagome, Sango and Kikyo. Kagome was on her bed, and Sango and Kikyo were in their sleeping bags on the floor asleep.

Her smile grew bigger at this scene, she remembered of what happened yesterday and was glad to know what happened to Kagome. Even though it still hurt her heart to know that a damn hanyou like Naraku, a teacher, cursed her sister. But she was glad that it was out in the open now, so now they just have to figure out a way to break the curse, even though it was already being lifted because of Inuyasha. But they still have to find a way to get rid of it forever.

Rin quietly got off her bed and walked downstairs and once she reached the living room she walked towards the kitchen to get a bite to eat.

But she sort of felt like all of what happened yesterday was a very strange and horrible dream. She just couldn't believe this happened to Kagome, but she knew it had to have happened or else why was Kagome so depressed all the time, why she never ate in the past, why she can't talk and why she kept on having nightmares that had her hurt herself.

Rin reached the kitchen to find Saika and Nagami sitting at the kitchen table talking while drinking some coffee.

"Morning." Rin greeted with a smile.

Saika and Nagami looked up at her and smiled.

"Well good morning Rin. Did you sleep well?" Saika asked her daughter.

Rin nodded, "Yep, though my heart still feels horrible."

Saika sighed, "Yes I felt the same when I went to bed last night. I mean it was just so hard for me to believe that a teacher, would do this to Kagome."

Nagami sighed, "But the teacher was Naraku, and he is an evil bastard. And you are gonna have to believe it because of the live prove that lives in this house."

Saika sighed again and looked back up at Rin, "So are the girls up?"

Rin shook her head, "No they are still out."

"Well Kikyo and Kagome had a lot of catching up and I'm sure the girls stayed up a little late last night." Saika replied now smiling.

Rin nodded, "Oh yeah, believe me I was in the room. All they did was play a few board games, Kikyo and Sango talked to each other and Kagome, while Kagome wrote stuff down. And I think they even went on the computer to either play a game or look some things up."

Saika smiled, "Well at least they had fun. Its great seeing Kagome having a good time, especially when she is now laughing and smiling now."

Rin smiled, "Yeah, and we should all be grateful that Inuyasha came or else she would still be would not be laughing or smiling."

Saika and Nagami smiled even more.

"Oh yes, that is definitely true." Nagami replied while crossing her arms.

Saika looked at Nagami, "What did you talk to Kagome about in her room yesterday?"  
Nagami looked at her, "Sorry can't tell ya. I promised her it would stay between me and her."

"Aw, then I can't tease her." Rin pouted, 'Though I already have a feeling I know what it was about. And I'm sure everyone has figured it out, well except Inuyasha.'

"Well get the girls, your grandfather and Souta up and we'll start cooking breakfast." Saika replied as she looked up at her daughter.

Rin nodded and ran up the stairs to wake the others up.

* * *

It was now noon and Rin was in her room writing up a paper on her computer for English. Kagome, Sango and Kikyo went to the park to hangout, Souta went with Saika and Grandpa and Nagami shopping and to drop off Nagami at the train station. So Rin was all by herself, which she didn't mind at all, I mean come on the whole house to herself. That was a dream come true for her. Well actually it was at first but now she was bore out of her mind.

Rin was wearing black bell-bottom jeans, a white long sleeved shirt that hugged her curves that said in sparkly black, 'Keep Talking because I'm not listening', white socks and her hair was in a ponytail.

She was leaning on her elbows and sighed in boredom and frustration, "Why did I volunteer to stay home?"

"Oh because I wanted some time to myself. Well maybe something good is on TV and I'll work on my paper later."

Rin walked down the stairs just in time for the phone to ring.

She sighed, "Now who is calling at this time."

Rin walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Uh hey Rin…this is Sesshoumaru."

Rin blushed a little bit, "Oh…hey what's up."

'I must be dreaming. Sesshoumaru, the most hottest guy in my school is calling me! Well he did say he would call me sometime today, but this is still a surprise to me.' Rin thought now feeling her heart pounding in her chest.

She heard Sesshoumaru cough and she swore that she heard some…nervousness in his voice.

'What's he so nervous about?' Rin wondered to herself.

"Well…I was wondering if you wanted to do something this afternoon…like go to the movies or the park, something like that?"

Rin felt like she was in a dream that she has had since the first day of school when she first met him. She pinched herself to see if it was a dream…it wasn't.

'Oh my god! Is he…asking me out or something?'

"You know…as friends." She heard Sesshoumaru add still hearing the nervousness in his voice.

Rin felt her heart sank, 'Okay so he isn't technically asking me out. But he is asking me to hangout with him, so that's still a good deal right?'

Rin smiled, "Sure, I would love to hangout with you. I'm here by myself anyway and I was dying of boredom!"

She heard Sesshoumaru chuckle on his line and felt herself blush even more.

"So do you need to ask you mom?" She heard Sesshoumaru ask now hearing happiness in his voice.

"No, I just have to leave a note of where I'm going and when I'll be back. She'll be cool with it, since she met you and she did tell me that she liked you, so you're in the clear with my mom." Rin replied while smiling.

Though she couldn't see it, but Sesshoumaru was blushing when she said that.

Rin heard him coughing, which made her chuckle a little bit.

'He's so cute. I hope this outing will become something more.' Rin thought to herself.

"So when do you want to go and do you need me to pick you up?" Rin heard Sesshoumaru ask her.

Rin thought about it, "Um…well you could pick me up now and we can figure something out when you come here."

"Sure that's fine by me." She heard Sesshoumaru reply.

"Then see ya here in a few." Rin replied still smiling.

With that said the two hung up.

* * *

Around 1pm Sesshoumaru came up to the front door of the shrine wearing baggy blue jeans, a black button-up short sleeved shirt with his unzipped black jacket and black shoes.

Rin greeted him with a smile on her face, "I left a note for my mom telling her that I'm with you and that I'll be back around 8pm."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Okay, but are you sure your mother will be cool with you just going out without asking her?"

Rin smiled, "Don't worry Sesshoumaru. I talked to my mom this morning before they left and she told me that if I go anywhere to leave her a note that tells her where I went, who I'm with and when I'll be back."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "So where would you like to go?"

"Let's get something to eat. I'm starving!" Rin replied still smiling.

Sesshoumaru chuckled while smiling, " Okay, so is Wacdonald's alright with you?"

Rin nodded, "Yeah, food is food. I'm not like all those other girls that want guys to take them to really expensive restaurant even if it is just when they are hanging out."

Sesshoumaru's smile grew, "Glad to hear it, because personally I don't have that much money to go anywhere fancy."

Rin smiled, "Well I'll pitch in too. Since I too have money that I can spend."

Sesshoumaru gave her a questioning glance, "You don't have too, I could pay."

Rin looked at him, "but that wouldn't be fair. And I want to help pay for somethings if we continue to hangout."

Sesshoumaru gave in and smiled at her, "Well if you want to help pay that's fine. But let's get going before the place gets crowded."

Rin smiled in victory while nodding.

* * *

Once they arrived at Wacdonald's Sesshoumaru and Rin walked in, ordered their food and sat down in a booth.

"So how far are you on that English paper due Friday?" Sesshoumaru asked while looking at Rin as he took a few fries into his mouth.

Rin took a sip of her soda and looked at him, "Only on the first page. You?"

Sesshoumaru sighed, "Same here."

Rin sighed, "I can't believe we have to write a 4pg report on something we are interested in."

"I agree, so what's your topic?"

Rin sighed, "Mikos."

"Mikos, huh? So you are interested in knowing of what they do and stuff like that?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Rin nodded, "Yep, especially when we now know about Kagome and why Naraku cursed her. I think it is a good thing that I was already doing research on this."

Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement, "Yeah that is true."

"So what's you topic, Sesshoumaru?"

"The history of swords." Sesshoumaru replied with a smile.

Rin chuckled, "That interested in swords are ya?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled, " Yep, and that's all thanks to my uncle who is a swordsmith."

"Rin! Is that you?" the two heard a girl yell out.

Rin and Sesshoumaru turned their heads to the voice and saw Erena.

"Erena? What are you doing here?" Rin asked as her friend walked up to their booth.

"Oh I was just walking around down with Fuuga and we just stopped here to get a bite to eat." Erena smiled, "So what are you two doing here…together?"

Rin and Sesshoumaru blushed.

"We are just hanging out, since my parents and little brother are gone and her family's gone." Sesshoumaru replied trying to hide his embarrassment.

Erena just stared at them and then looked at Rin, "Rin can I talk to you for a minute…or two?"

Rin raised an eyebrow at her with a questioning glance, "Why?"

"Please Rin!" Erena pleaded.

Rin looked at Sesshoumaru who nodded for her to go.

Rin sighed, "Sure."

Erena then grabbed Rin by the arm and dragged her away from Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Once they were a little ways from Sesshoumaru, Rin looked at Erena.

"Okay, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Rin asked with annoyance in her voice.

"Are you and Sesshoumaru going out or something?" Erena asked while pointing her finger at Rin.

Rin blushed slightly and shook her head, "No, like Sesshoumaru said we are just hanging out, nothing more." 'Though I wish we were going out.'

"But why would Sesshoumaru just want to hangout with you?" Erena asked Rin.

Rin glared at her, "And why wouldn't he want to hangout with me? Am I not worthy of him?"

Erena jumped and put her hands up in defense, "No, that's not what I'm saying at all. It's just…I'm really surprised that you two are hanging out."

"Is there a problem with that?" Rin asked with her arms crossed.

"No."

"Then what the hell is the problem with me just hanging out with him?" Rin asked with even more annoyance.

"Well it's just…since he's popular and a lot of the other popular people know about Kagome being mute and all and they all think she is a loser." Erena pointed out.

"So you think Sesshoumaru once he finds out that my sister is the 'mute girl' that he won't hangout with me or even ask me out? Is that it?" Rin asked still glaring at Erena.

"Well yeah."

"Erena, Sesshoumaru knows about Kagome because of Inuyasha. She has been going over there for 2months now." Rin pointed out.

"So…does he like her?"

Rin sighed, "Yes. Now please tell me that you are happy about this and agree that Sesshoumaru and I make a good match."

Erena then got the hit, "Hey wait a minute! Is he the reason you turned down all the hot guys in our school?"  
Rin smiled a little bit, "I thought you knew that?"

Erena smiled, "I guess I did, heheh! I'm so empty minded sometimes. So you do have a little crush on him, don't you?"  
Rin blushed, "Heheh, yeah. But please don't tell anyone!"

"Hey what kind of friend to you think I am? Heck only you know about Fuuga, and you haven't told anyone of our other friends about him. So I'll do the same." Erena replied while crossing her arms.

Rin smiled, "Thank you so much!"  
"And I'm sorry about what I said before. I think Sesshoumaru is a great guy for you. And he is super hot! So go for it girl!" Erena encouraged with a smile.

Rin blushed.

* * *

Sesshoumaru just stared at the girls in the corner of the restaurant when he noticed someone sitting across from him.

He looked to see a male teen about a year older than him, green spikey hair with red strikes in it, blue eyes, was well built for a human, and was wearing baggy black jeans, a red t-shirt with a brown jacket and black shoes.

"Uh…who the hell are you?" Sesshoumaru asked while softly growling.

The boy jumped, "Uh…I'm waiting for my girlfriend to stop talking to your girlfriend."

Sesshoumaru blushed, "Uh…she's not my girlfriend." 'At least not yet.'

"Oh so is she your sister?"

Sesshoumaru's face went white, "NO! She is not my sister! She's my friend!"

The boy jumped again, "Uh sorry. I guess I should have seen no relation."

"You think!" Sesshoumaru grunted.

"What do you think they are talking about?" the boy asked while glancing at the girls.

"Talking, that's what girls do." Sesshoumaru replied, "But that doesn't really answer my question."  
"Oh what was you question?"

"Who the hell are you?" Sesshoumaru asked while crossing his arms.

"Oh my name is Fuuga and I'm from Yokohama." Fuuga replied with a smile.

"Well Fuuga it's nice to meet you. So why did you come to sit next to me?"

"Well Erena is talking to your friend so I decided to come talk to you." Fuuga replied.

Fuuga looked down at Rin's food, "Hey you think I can have her fries?"  
Sesshoumaru glared at him, "You touch them and you will regret it."

Fuuga looked at him with fear and sat on his hands, "Okay, okay, you don't have to bite my head off. Jeez you sure you aren't dating her, because you should really protective of her."

Sesshoumaru blushed, "N-No, we are not dating."

Fuuga noticed the demon blushing and smiled, 'Oh so is he planning on asking her out? Will that will make her happy I can tell ya that much.'

The girls came back to Rin's and Sesshoumaru's table.

"Oh Rin, this is my boyfriend Fuuga. Fuuga this is my best friend Rin, she moved her 2months ago from Kyoto." Erena said while looking from Rin to Fuuga.

Fuuga smiled, "Well nice to meet you Rin. I was just talking to your friend here. So Kyoto, huh? I hear it's a great place to live."

Rin mumbled, "That depends of who you are talking too."

"Huh? What was that Rin?" Erena asked while looking back at Rin.

Rin smiled, "Oh nothing."

Sesshoumaru sighed since he heard what she said, 'I couldn't agree more.'

* * *

Once Rin and Sesshoumaru got done eating they said their good byes to Erena and Fuuga and went on their way.

"So now what?" Sesshoumaru asked while looking at Rin, who was walking besides him."

Rin sighed, "Well I don't know what movies are playing, and I think the movies may be crowded now. So we could just walk around and talk."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Sure, if that's what you want."

Rin smiled while nodding.

The two walked towards the park.

"I wonder if Kagome, Sango and Kikyo are here." Rin wondered out loud while looking around the park.

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air, "Nope, they left. So they probably went back to your place."

"Oh hey Rin." They heard a male say gently in front of them.

Rin and Sesshoumaru looked in front of them to see Genji. Sesshoumaru growled while glaring at him.

'What the hell is he doing here?' Sesshoumaru thought with anger.

"Oh you're Genji right? Sesshoumaru's friend?" Rin asked while looking from Genji to Sesshoumaru.

Genji glared at Sesshoumaru, "Sort of."

Rin looked at him with a questioning glance, "What do you mean 'sort of'?"

"It means that him and I aren't really getting along." Sesshoumaru replied calmly and coldly.

Rin looked at him and then remembered what happened yesterday at school, "Hey you are the one that tried asking me out yesterday!"

Genji smiled, "Well I'm glad you remember that. So would you like to go out with me?"  
Sesshoumaru growled while glaring at Genji, 'You fucking bastard!'

Rin sighed, "Didn't I tell you yesterday no?"  
Genji thought about it, "I don't think you did."

Sesshoumaru glared at him, "Of course she did you asshole!"  
Genji glared at him. "Was I talking to you dog breath? No! So butt out!"

Sesshoumaru growled at him even more.

Rin glared at him, "You can't talk to him like that!"

Genji looked at her, "Why the hell shouldn't I?"  
"Because you are a jerk, asshole, man whore and a bastard! And I wouldn't go out with even if pigs flew out of my nose!" Rin shouted with anger.

Genji just looked at this with shock, 'No way! A girl like her rejected me!'

Sesshoumaru stood in front of her and growled, "You heard her! Now get out of our sight you good for nothing demon!"

Genji just snorted and left in a huff.

Rin sighed and looked up at Sesshoumaru, "Thank you Sess…"

She couldn't finish her sentence because right when she was about to say his name he turned around and placed his lips on hers'.

Rin's eyes went wide open with shock and surprise.

'Oh…oh my god! He…he's kissing me!' Rin thought with shock, 'Is this all a dream? If it is I don't want to walk up.'

Rin after a few minutes in the kiss she closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

'I love you Rin.' Sesshoumaru thought.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER!**

Oh yeah I know all of you Sesshoumaru and Rin fans are going YAHHHHHHH! And you can all thank my cousin for that ending and the part with Sesshoumaru and Fuuga. She came up with those parts. Okay now the next chapter will focus back on the Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku. And I'm not telling ya anything more so you will all have to wait for the next chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I can. So see ya next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW ME!


	9. finally asked out! the skate park

Hi guys! Again I am sooo sorry for not updating in like one or 2 weeks. After I updated Strong Love, my family and I went back up to Green Bay to drop of my cousins at their house. And Alex and I stayed at my college brother's house for a week. But now I'm back home and I'm staying home until September, I think. Anyway hopefully this chapter will be worth the wait.

**Chapter 9: Finally asked out! And the Skate Park**

Rin and Sesshoumaru were riding in his car to Rin's house. They both had proud smiles on their faces because of the pervious event that happened in the park after Genji walked away from them. When Sesshoumaru broke the kiss, Rin looked up at him with happiness in her eyes but mixed with confusion meaning she wanted an explanation or him to ask her something. But Sesshoumaru just smirked while grabbing her hand leading her out of the park not saying a word.

Him not saying anything was killing her, she really wanted to know of why he kissed her or mainly waiting for him to ask her the one thing that she had been dreaming of since she saw him.

'Why the hell did he kiss me? And why isn't he saying anything about it? Did it mean something? Or did he just do it for pride?' Rin wondered to herself while glancing at Sesshoumaru, whom was paying attention to the road.

'Does he even know of why he kissed me and that's why he's not saying anything to me?' Rin wondered now looking at him.

Sesshoumaru knew Rin was glancing and now staring at him waiting for him to say something to her about earlier.

But personally he was trying to figure out of how to tell her or mainly how he would ask her out.

'How do I ask her? This is my first time asking out a girl since…7th grade and that turned out to be a failure, because the girl like Genji.' Sesshoumaru thought while glancing at Rin.

Rin opened her mouth ready to say something but Sesshoumaru beat her to it.

"You want an explanation about the pervious event in the park…right?" Sesshoumaru asked now looking at her while trying to keep his eyes on the road.

Rin nodded but didn't say a word since she knew he would tell her now.

Sesshoumaru sighed with nervousness in his voice, which Rin caught.

'What is he being so nervous about?' Rin wondered now paying full attention to Sesshoumaru.

"The reason why I kissed you was because…I…"

He paused trying to find the right words so they wouldn't sound dumb.

"You…what?" Rin asked now feeling her heart pound while feeling heat come to her cheeks.

"I…like you…a lot…more than just a friend. And I have been wanting to ask you out for some time now…I guess ever since I first met you in History. And I just could never find the right words to say to you." Sesshoumaru replied now blushing while turning his eyes to look at the road since he was now totally embarrassed.

Rin blushed while smiling, "Is that why I always caught ya staring at me in all of our classes together? Why you always act sort of nervous around me? And why you kissed me back there, because you didn't know how to ask me out?"

Sesshoumaru blushed while stopping the car in front of the stairs that went up to Rin's house.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, "I never stared at you in all of our classes!"

Rin chuckled, "You sure? Because I could have sworn the I saw you glancing at me every day in class."

Sesshoumaru blushed, "I wasn't staring at you…I was…staring at the wall. I always do that when I'm thinking."  
"Even when you are taking notes, even when you know that you don't need to think for that." Rin asked while smirking at him.

Damn! She caught him.

Sesshoumaru sighed in defeat, "Yeah those are the reasons."

Rin smiled while crossing her arms while looking at him, "So, you want us to be more than just friends."

Sesshoumaru didn't look her in the eyes and nodded waiting for her answer.

"And it's about time you asked!" he heard Rin add, which got him to look up at her in surprise.

He saw her smiling sweetly at him.

"I have been dying for you to ask me out since like…the beginning of this year. And to be honest I was in the same boat you were in. I wanted to ask you out too but I too couldn't find the right words either." Rin added while continuing to smile at him.

Sesshoumaru gaped, "So…are you saying…"

Rin nodded while wrapping her arms around Sesshoumaru's chest and snuggled into it while smiling, "Yes Sesshoumaru. And that is my final answer."

'If this is a dream…please don't wake me up ever! Or I will be totally pissed!' Rin thought.

Sesshoumaru smiled and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into him tighter while snuggling his nose into her hair inhaling her wonderful sweet strawberry scent.

"Rin, you have just made me that happiest demon alive." Sesshoumaru replied softly.

They stayed like that until they heard someone knocking on the car door.

The two looked to see Kagome with Kikyo and Sango smiling at them while giggling.

Rin and Sesshoumaru immediately blushed, Rin glared at her sister and her friends.

The girls just smiled. Rin turned her attention back to Sesshoumaru.

"I am so sorry about that Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "No, you don't have to apologize. It's natural for younger siblings and older siblings to pick on one another. Believe me I have one. And besides you should be happy that Kagome is at least smiling and laughing now."

Rin smiled while nodding, "Yeah that is true."

"So I'll call ya tomorrow so we can plan I first real date." Sesshoumaru replied while smiling at her.

Rin's smile grew bigger as she nodded.

Months have passed and things have been sort of quiet. Since November when Rin and Sesshoumaru starting going out, Genji has been quite a pest. Which got Sesshoumaru totally pissed off, so pissed off that he almost got into a fight with Genji for being such an ass. But Rin kept him calm, which made him happy that he had her with him. Genji from that point on really became Sesshoumaru enemy or in Genji's case, rival.

Erena on the other hand was totally happy for Rin and Sesshoumaru. She even suggested that the two could go on a double date with her and her boyfriend, Fuuga sometime. Rin and Sesshoumaru liked that idea, since now Sesshoumaru thought Fuuga more as a friend than Genji ever was. Even though Sesshoumaru never really liked Genji since the 7th grade.

Now with the preteens, things have been okay. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha were all still shock and surprised that their sweet friend, Kagome, had suffered so much at such a young age. Inuyasha on the other hand was totally pissed off that this so called teacher, Naraku, hurt and cursed his best friend to the point that she lost half herself that he never knew anything about. He was also pissed off at all the students, except for Kikyo, in Kyoto for not having the guts to stand up for Kagome and just stood there and watched this happen to her. Inuyasha swore that the next time he saw Koga he would punch the living daylights out of him for what he did in Kyoto. Even Sango and Miroku were with him on that. Heck even Sesshoumaru, Rin and Erena and Fuuga were with him on that, once Erena and Fuuga heard about what happened to Kagome.

Kagome still had those moments when she froze in gym, but it wasn't all the time anymore. Which made her happy and the other three happy, but it wasn't enough to get the other kids off her back. And every time they went to school when one of the kids started to mock Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango told them off. But what Inuyasha mainly did was glare at them hard enough that made them back off since he was the main one around Kagome. But personally that didn't bug Kagome all that much anymore, so all the kids hated her. It wasn't a big deal anymore now that she had made three new friends along with Kikyo. But sometimes it still hurt to know she was on all the kids 'Must hate' list.

And ever since Nagami told Kagome of how she was lifting the curse in November, she had always thought about it every single day. Kagome just couldn't help it sometimes, because what Nagami pointed out to her was now making a lot of sense to her. Ever since she met Inuyasha she has felt like her old self again before Naraku came and ruined her life. She wanted to try new things, she was feeling less depressed and she just couldn't help but smile and laugh while she was around him. Inuyasha always managed to make her smile and laugh, whether it was picking on Miroku or just being himself. So Kagome has now come to the conclusion that she was intend in love with her hanyou dog friend.

Today was Tuesday August 21 11:00am and it was the gang's last month of summer. So Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango decided to take Kagome to their favorite skate park that they went to last summer, since they haven't been there all summer. So today would be Kagome's first time at a skate park and her first time on rollerblades since 2nd grade. And this will be a trip that she will never forget.

"Here we are Kags! Tokyo's new skate park." Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder making her blush a little bit.

Inuyasha was wearing baggy blue jeans, a black t-shirt with 'Naruto' written in red with a red curl underneath the name, black skater shoes with white laces, his rosary and his red backpack.

"Last summer was our first time at this park and let me tell you this place is awesome!" Sango added while smiling as she stood next to Kagome.

Sango was wearing blue jean shorts, a red tank top with her favorite band Day by Day on it, black and red skater shoes with red laces, white ankle socks and her hair was up in a ponytail and she had her purple backpack.

"Yeah all of us had a blast here! So we figured if we liked it, you would like it too." Miroku added while smiling at Kagome.

Miroku was wearing baggy blue knee shorts, a gray t-shirt that said in read 'Annoy the world, one person at a time', white ankle socks and black skater shoes with his green backpack.

Kagome smiled at them, 'I might like it. But of course I have to refresh myself of how to rollerblade since I have sort of forgotten of how to do it.'

Kagome was wearing loose fitting blue bell-bottom jeans, a light greenish bluish baggy hoddie, black shoes and her hair was up in a ponytail and she had her backpack on as well.

"Well what are we waiting out here for? Let's get in there and let's have some fun!" Inuyasha replied as he grabbed Kagome's hand and lead her and the other two inside the park.

Kagome blushed when he was holding her hand and smiled, 'Yeah this will be fun. Especially when I'm here with you…Inuyasha.'

She looked at the back of his head while giving him a dreamy smile.

Sango noticed it and smiled, 'Well what do ya know, looks like our guess in November were true to the bone.'

Kagome's smiled faded when she saw some kids that she automatically recognized.

She gasped, 'Oh shit!'

Kagome pulled her hand away from Inuyasha, which made him look at her along with the other two.

He noticed the fear in Kagome's eyes.

"Hey, what's the deal Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he walked up to her with concern in his voice.

'Did she not want to hold my hand or something?' Inuyasha wondered in disappointment.

Kagome looked at him to see some hurt in his eyes. She immediately felt guilty and pointed her hand towards the group of kids that were in the park.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango looked to see the kids and back at her.

"So…there are other people in there Kagome. You can't avoid people." Miroku pointed out.

Kagome shook her head, 'No that is not what I mean!'

She placed her hands into her hoddie pocket and took out a pen and a small black notebook.

Kagome wrote something down and gave it to Inuyasha.

The other two looked over his shoulder to read it.

"**I know that! But…I know that group of kids. And let's just say we are not in good terms with each other.**"

Inuyasha and the other two looked at her.

"Are you saying that those guys are from Kyoto?" Sango asked Kagome.

Kagome nodded, "**I will never forget that group. Those kids were the main ones that started the whole mocking thing!**"

Inuyasha growled, "So those were the guys that influenced all the other kids to pick on you so badly?"

Kagome nodded now looking at the ground.

"Kagome, you can't let those idiots make you afraid to go places. That is exactly what they are trying to do. Don't give into them. Stand up strong and show them that you are not taking in anymore of their stupid talk!" Inuyasha added firmly while lifting Kagome's head to look at him.

"Because we all know that you are stronger than that. If you want to get back your old self, then the first thing you must do is face the people who started the problem head on!" Inuyasha continued firmly.

Kagome's eyes went wide a little bit as she held back tears.

"Kagome, Inuyasha is right. Sometimes the best cure is to face the problem head on with no fear." Miroku replied, as he stood next to Inuyasha in a serious tone.

"Yeah, so cheer up Kags! And go in there and show those creeps that no matter what they say it won't hurt you!" Sango cheered while smiling at her.

Kagome tried to smile but her fear of the Kyoto group got the better of her.

She shook her head, 'No! I'm not ready to face them yet! I don't want to face those guys! That would just be my worse nightmare come true!'

"And don't forget Kagome, we are here with you." she heard Inuyasha say.

Kagome looked up at him to see him place his hands on her arms and his eyes were full of sincere.

"If those bastards do anything to you or come anywhere near you I will not hesitate to fight them if it means protecting you from them." Inuyasha added in a serious tone, 'Sure I wasn't there in the past to prevent it, but I'm here now and I won't let anyone hurt her, not ever again!'

Kagome looked at him in shock, she has always been so surprised at Inuyasha, because no matter what people said, and no matter if it risked his popularity, he stayed by her side and continued to be friends with her. Actually she was surprised by all of them Sango, Miroku and even Kikyo. The fact that they stayed by her side made her really thank God for all of them and for giving her a chance to start over again.

"Yeah Inuyasha has made another point, Kagome. We have your back so don't worry." Sango added while still smiling at Kagome.

Kagome then smiled and nodded, 'Alright I'll go, just don't leave my side, okay guys?'

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango smiled.

"Alright now let the fun begin!" Sango yelled out as her and Miroku walked towards the entrance to the Skate Park.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome, "And don't worry I promise I won't leave your side."

Kagome just smiled while nodding her head. Inuyasha then grabbed her hand again and lead her into the park, paid for her and him and went to go find Miroku and Sango.

Inuyasha spotted them near a bench near the rolling bowl.

Miroku and Sango were getting on the blades and safety pads along with their helmets.

Miroku got off the bench along with Sango as Kagome and Inuyasha sat down on the bench.

"Well you need any help, helping Kagome?" Miroku asked Inuyasha while standing in front of him.

Inuyasha looked up at Miroku and then at Kagome who was getting on her blades.

"No I got it handled." Inuyasha replied as he turned his attention back to Miroku.

"Well I want to see how Kagome does. I mean hey she did say she has rollerbladed before." Sango replied while looking at Inuyasha.

Kagome picked her head up to look at them.

Inuyasha noticed and stood up as he put on his helmet and rolled towards Kagome.

"So Kags, do you need any help getting these pads on?" Inuyasha asked as he knelt down in front of Kagome.

Kagome shook her head and took out her notebook and pen and wrote down.

"**No! I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself ya know!**"

Inuyasha chuckled, "Yeah I know that, but I was just asking."

Kagome smiled, "**I know and I appreciate that, but please don't treat me like I'm a hopeless child.**"

Inuyasha looked up at her with a questioning glance, "And when have I, besides now, treated you like a hopeless child?"

Kagome sighed, "**Yeah good point.**"

Inuyasha smiled, "Okay now get on your pads and helmet and we'll get to work on refreshing you."

Kagome nodded as she went back to putting on her stuff.

Miroku and Sango just looked at this in awe.

"I still can't believe Inuyasha doesn't realize that she likes him more than just a friend. I mean we all got it in November when Nagami came." Miroku whispered to Sango.

Sango sighed while whispering back, "Yeah I know. I mean I'm sure everyone can see it other than him. I can't believe he is really that dense."

"Who's dense!" they heard their hanyou friend called out to them.

They looked to see Inuyasha glaring at them with Kagome next to him now wearing all of her gear.

"Uh…did he hear us?" Sango whispered to Miroku.

"If you are talking about me, you have better knock it off if you know what's good for ya!" Inuyasha snarled as he turned his attention to Kagome.

Miroku sighed, "I'll take that as a no."

Inuyasha held out his hands for Kagome to take, she took them.

"Okay, it seems you don't need that much refreshing considering that you stood up without falling. But when I start rolling back you start rolling, okay?" Inuyasha instructed.

Kagome nodded and held his hands tightly letting him know that she was ready.

Inuyasha then started to roll slowly backward making Kagome follow. He looked at her feet to see that she was moving her feet.

He then went a little faster, Kagome kept up with his pace.

"Hey not bad Kags." Inuyasha encouraged with a smile.

Kagome looked up at him with a smile. She then got an image of a man that had the same eyes and hair as her.

'Dad.' Kagome thought with a smile.

Right then she got a flashback of a past summer when she was in the 1st grade going into the second grade. It was a beautiful day and she could still feel the nice warm cool breeze of that day. Her father and her were outside on the driveway of her old home in Kyoto. Her sister Rin was inside because she had the flu and Souta was taking a nap with her mother inside.

Kagome's dad was holding her hands exactly how Inuyasha was holding them and he was teaching her how to rollerblade exactly how Inuyasha was doing it.

Kagome sighed, 'Dad, if only you could see me now, I know you would be so proud of me that I met such great friends. But of course you are probably watching over me so you probably already know about them. I miss you dad.'

On the pipe the group that Kagome was afraid of were now standing at the edge when one of the boys noticed Kagome.

"Whoa, look at that!"

"What Aoto?" another boy asked as he reached the other boy's side.

"Koga, take a look for yourself." Aoto replied while ushering Koga over by him.

Koga obeyed and was shocked to see of what he saw.

"What the hell is mute girl doing here?" Koga wondered out loud while glaring down at her and then noticed Inuyasha.

He growled, "Heh, looks like mutt-face was the one that brought her here."

"Who brought who here?" a boy asked from behind Koga and Aoto.

"Oh Onigumo, it would appear that mute girl is here." Aoto replied while looking at Onigumo with a smirk.

"Oh." Onigumo replied as he walked up next to Koga to take a look for himself.

He smiled, "Well what do you know? Looks like we can have fun like old times."

"Uh I think that might be a bad idea, Onigumo." Koga replied in a warning tone.

Onigumo looked at him, "And why do you say that Koga?"

Koga pointed at Inuyasha, "That dog hanyou is someone you really don't want to mess with, especially now that mute girl is with him."

"Hanyou, huh? Why would a hanyou want to hangout with a loser like her?" Aoto asked Koga.

Koga shrugged, "I don't know the reason. But trust me I tried messing with her when I first saw her in my school and that got the mutt all pissed. And I swear that if I didn't move away from them at that moment I'm sure he would have ripped my head off."

Onigumo thought about this, "Well if we want to have any fun with mute girl, I think we will have to distracted the hanyou."

"And I might know a way to do that." Aoto replied while smirking at them.

"Okay Kagome, I'm going to let go of your hands. You just keep rolling all right and if you need to stop use the end of the blade to stop yourself. Got it?" Inuyasha instructed that was also sort of a warning.

Kagome gulped while nodding.

Inuyasha then let go of her hands and moved to her right side. Kagome kept on going until she got a good few feet away from her friends and rolled her around to face them and stopped.

She saw them smiling at her with pride.

Kagome smiled at them, 'I…I did it!'

"Alright Kagome!" Miroku yelled out as they rolled towards her still smiling.

"That was great Kagome!" Sango added while smiling at her.

Inuyasha rolled up next to her, "And you told us that you were rusty. If you call that rusty then you are totally losing it."

Kagome chuckled and wrote something down, "**Well I was a little rusty. But I never really told you guys of how rusty I was.**"

"That is a good point." Miroku replied as he patted Kagome on the shoulder somewhat hard, which caused Kagome to loose her balance and fell on her butt.

Kagome winced, 'OW!'

"Miroku!" Inuyasha and Sango shouted at him.

Miroku put up his hands in defense, "Sorry I didn't mean to pat her that hard."  
Inuyasha glared at him at he brought his attention back to the girl on the ground.

He held out his hand, "You okay, Kags?"

Kagome looked up at him and took his hand and once she stood up she rubbed her butt in pain.

She then wrote something down, "**My butts going to hurt for a while, but I'm good. No serious harm done, so give Miroku a break.**"

"Yeah what she said." Miroku defended himself.

"Fine, but only because Kagome asked us too." Sango replied while glaring at Miroku.

"But next time you won't be so lucky Miroku." Inuyasha snarled while glaring at him.

Miroku gave a weak chuckle, "Um…so Sango want to go in the bowl now?"  
Sango sighed, "I guess. What about you two?"

Sango looked at Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and then at them, "We'll meet ya in there in a bit. You guys go ahead there a some more things I want to show Kagome."

"Oh like what Inuyasha?" Miroku asked in a perverted way earning him a bunk on the head from the now steaming Inuyasha.

"Nothing like that you sticken pervert!" Inuyasha shouted with anger.

Sango sighed while dragging Miroku away from Inuyasha and Kagome, "Come on Miroku, let's get going before Inuyasha starts to really pound you."

The two then rolled down the bowl.

Inuyasha sighed as he turned his attention back to Kagome, "Sometimes I wonder how that guy got like that."

Kagome sighed while shrugging her shoulders.

And before Inuyasha could say anything else he heard someone from the left of him going towards their bench.

He looked to see Aoto coming at their bench at full speed and took his bag and rolled away with it.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled as he turned to roll after the boy, "Get back here with my bag!"  
'Wait that boy…' Kagome then did not want to stick around and started to roll after Inuyasha when someone grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back into someone's chest.

Kagome looked to see a chunky guy with greenish black hair, with black eyes holding her.

'Bu…Bunka!' Kagome thought in shock. (And just to let you guys know I'm getting these names from a site I found and yes they are Japanese. Though I have no idea of what they mean. But anyway back with the chapter.)

She then noticed a group of boys surrounding her. Her eyes were now filled with horror.

'Oh no…not them. Anything but them!' Kagome thought in panic and was now struggling to get out of Bunka's hold.

"Uh ah no struggling now, little mute girl." A voice that brought back her worst memories said in front of her.

She looked to see Onigumo with Koga next to him.

'No, not them.' Kagome thought and wanted to struggle more but Bunka held her tighter making her yelp in pain.

"Why do you struggle mute girl? We just want to catch up with ya. Is that such a bad thing?" Onigumo added in a sweet manner while holding her chin in his hand.

Kagome quickly turned her face away from him while shutting her eyes.

"Oh resisting I see. We can't have that now can we. But I have one question for you, mute girl, why are you in my territory, especially when I told you in 6th grade that I never want to see you in my territory?" Onigumo asked now changing his sweet tone to an angry tone.

Kagome of course couldn't say anything she just glanced at him.

Onigumo smiled along with Koga and the rest of their crew.

"Oh wait Onigumo, you forgot that mute girl here can't talk. Which remember gave her the title mute girl in the first place." Koga said in a mocking way.

Onigumo mocked my slapping his forehead, "Oh that's right I forgot. Well then we will just have to teacher a lesson to never step foot on my territory again."

"And we can easily do this now that hanyou is out of the way." Bunka replied while chuckling.

Kagome gasped, 'I knew I should have went in here! Now I'm going to be beaten making this curse even worse!'

Kagome felt tears forming in her eyes, 'NO! Don't cry stupid! That's exactly what they want! Don't give into the tears no matter how much it hurts!'

Inuyasha was now getting fed up with chasing after this bastard. So he then started to roll at maximum speed and tackled the guy onto the ground.

Inuyasha then took his bag back, "Now I'm going to make you pay for taking my bag!"

He was getting ready to punch Aoto when Aoto in his own defense put his hands up in panic, since he was only human.

"Do you really think you should be wasting you time on me? What about that girl you were with?" Aoto pointed out.

That's when it hit Inuyasha he then growled.

He glared down at Aoto, "Now I get why you tried to steal my bag."

Inuyasha then punched Aoto in the face, "That's for what you did you asshole!"  
Inuyasha stood up and then rolled a maximum speed to where Kagome was.

'Damn it! That was just a distraction to get me away from Kagome!' Inuyasha thought now in panic he then started to growl harshly, 'If they lay one finger on her I will rip their bloody heads off!'

Miroku and Sango started to get a bad feeling about something.

"Hey Miroku?"

"Yeah Sango?"  
"I think…we should go back. Inuyasha and Kagome are taking in awfully long time." Sango suggested with a tint of worry in her voice.

Miroku looked at her with concern in his eyes, "I'm guess you are getting a bad feeling too."

Sango nodded.

"Then let's go back."  
Sango nodded and the two went back to where they left Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kagome just looked at Onigumo and Koga with fear in her eyes.

"Koga would you like to do the honors?" Onigumo asked Koga.

Koga looked from Onigumo to Kagome and Kagome could have sworn that she saw…hesitation in his eyes.

Koga thought about it, 'I don't really want too. I mean yeah I can make fun of her, but hitting her is not something I want to do. I mean she is a girl and…she use to be my friend…'

"Koga?" Onigumo's voice snapped him back to reality.

"Are you going to punish her or not?" Onigumo yelled with more anger in his voice.

Koga looked at him then back at Kagome.

Kagome looked at him with plead in her eyes, 'Please Koga! Don't do it! Don't give into him!'

Koga then started to walk towards he while getting his fist ready for the blows.

'I'm sorry Kagome. I have no choice.' Koga thought in his head.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Well this chapter was 11pgs. Not a big chapter, but it's good enough for me and besides my brain is going dead and I need to figure more things out for the next part. Now you have to wonder about what Koga's last word was about. Maybe it could be another reason to why he is like this towards Kagome, but I'm not telling ya anything more about Koga. I hoped you guys liked this chapter. And in the next chapter Kagome gets fed up and does something that no one expected her to do and her miko powers start to reawaken. And that's all I will tell ya. So see ya all next chapter!


	10. kagome's comeback

Hi guys! Sorry it took me a little longer to get this chapter up, but I was updating my other stories on this site and I just got done updating **Strong Love**. I also have a preview up if anyone wants to read it. But I won't be updating it until I finish Strong Love, but if you wouldn't mind helping me come up with a title for it that would be most appreciated. Now let's get on with the chapter.

**Chapter 10: Kagome's comeback!**

'Sorry Kagome, I have no choice.' Koga thought in his head as he, in slow motion, went to punch her.

Kagome shut her eyes tight waiting for impact as tears started to roll down her face, 'Koga…why? Inuyasha where are you!'

As Koga's fist was inches away from her face…

"Don't you even think about it wolf!" a voice growled out loudly.

Kagome and Koga gasped as Kagome opened her eyes.

'Inuyasha?' Kagome wondered in surprise as she felt her heart leap.

'Oh great! Aoto didn't distract him long enough!' Koga thought.

And as Koga started to turn around a fist came in contact with Koga's cheek making him fly on the ground.

And from behind Bunka two fists came in contact with Bunka's head along with a horrible shock that made him let go of Kagome.

Kagome fell on her knees and looked up to see Inuyasha glaring at Koga, she then looked behind her to see Sango and Miroku also glaring at Koga but also at the gang.

"Good thing you brought your scrolls Miroku." Sango said to Miroku while not taking her eyes off of the guys surrounding them.

Miroku chuckled, "I guess having to come from a long line of monks does have it's advantages at times."

Inuyasha didn't bother to look at the other guys he just glared at Koga as he growled, "You fucking asshole! How dare you even think about hurting Kagome!"

Kagome just looked at him in shock, 'Inuyasha…you keep surprising me with everything that you do for me.'

"Kagome!" she heard Sango say to her.

She looked beside her to see Sango and Miroku looking at her with concern in their eyes.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Miroku asked while giving her a serious look.

Kagome nodded while looking at them with wide eyes, 'Even Miroku and Sango keep on surprising me! I have never had this many people worry about me before, other than Kikyo and my family. This is going to take a long time of getting use too.'

Koga glared at Inuyasha as he stood up while dusting himself off, "Well mutt, it's what she gets for coming into our territory."

"Territory!" Inuyasha snarled, "Since when did this skate park become **_your _**territory!"

"Since last summer when we came here!" Onigumo yelled, "And how dare you interfere with mute girl's punishment!"

His comment made Inuyasha turn to him.

Inuyasha glared at him, "And who the heck are you?"  
"Heh, why should I tell a stupid half breed like you?" Onigumo snarled as he glared at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled, "Fine don't tell me but just to warn you if you mess with Kagome, you mess with me!"

"And me!" Sango yelled while glaring at him.

"And that goes double for me!" Miroku yelled as he too glared at them.

"And I must say this is rather disgusting to see people like you tormenting this sweet girl, whose life has been a living hell since the 2nd grade." Miroku added while walking up next to Inuyasha.

"Do you guys have any morals at all!" Sango yelled while wrapping her arm around Kagome's shoulder while glaring at the guys, "Don't you even know what she has been going through!"

The guys laughed at her comment, while Koga just chuckled.

"What morals?" Onigumo asked while still laughing then looked at his friends, "Does anyone here know what morals are?"

"Nope not at all." Bunka laughed.

Onigumo then looked at the inu crew, "Who has morals anymore? And why would anyone follow them? And why would we care of what stupid little problem she is having? I certainly don't. "  
His comment just made Inuyasha even more pissed off.

'Are…all of Kyoto's students like this? Man I can see why Kagome doesn't talk and why she was so surprised when I and Miroku and Sango started to talk to her in a nice manner.' Inuyasha thought as he continued to glare at Onigumo, 'And it's all because of these…these…assholes!'

"What a disgrace you are to man kind!" Miroku snarled.

"You guys are horrible!" Sango yelled.

Onigumo and his friends laughed, "Why thank you, we take that as a complement. It means that we are doing our job very well."

Inuyasha growled even harsher while grinding his teeth along with clinching his fists in anger as he dug his nails into his skin making it bleed.

"I HAVE HEARD ENOUGH FROM YOU!" Inuyasha yelled as he charged Onigumo getting his fist ready to punch Onigumo.

And right when Inuyasha was going to hit his mark a fist made contact with his cheek making him fly on the ground.

Inuyasha looked up to see Koga, he glared, "Why the hell are you protecting him!"  
"Heh, why shouldn't I? He is my friend after all." Koga snorted.

"But **_you _**were friends with Kagome! Surely you would show her that you at least care about her!" Inuyasha yelled as he stood up, 'Though that would sort of be a bad thing on my part.'

Kagome just stared at this, since that was basically all she could do, 'No Koga! Don't hurt Inuyasha!'

Koga tensed up as he glanced at Onigumo and the rest of the crew.

His crew eyed him with a questioning glance.

Koga gasped as glared at Inuyasha and yelled, "When have I ever been friends with that stupid mute girl! Even if I was, I was only being friends with her and Kikyo until I met cooler and way better friends."

Koga's comment made Miroku and Sango look at him with wide eyes.

'He was…using Kagome and Kikyo!' Sango thought now glaring even more at Koga.

'I thought Koga was rude before, but this…this is just too cruel!' Miroku thought as he too glared at Koga.

Inuyasha growled, "Were you…just using them?"

Koga chuckled, "You could but it that way. Though I would put in a different way, but that would be my opinion and not yours', which won't matter to me."

Kagome gasped when she heard that as more tears starting to form in her eyes and she looked at Koga as she felt anger rise in her heart, 'He…was…was just…using Kikyo and me!'

Inuyasha noticed Kagome and saw her eyes filled with tears and saw her glaring at Koga, which gave him the clue that Kagome was now extremely hurt, emotionally and felt his aura burst into flames when he saw Kagome's eyes.

'Don't worry Kagome, I will make this ass pays for what he has done to you.' Inuyasha thought as he turned his attention back to Koga.

"How can you say that when Kagome and Kikyo first met you were the new kid, and they showed you such kindness and allowed you to be part of their circle of friends! So how can you just stand there and say that when you know all of what they have done for you!" Miroku yelled in disgust.

Koga felt guilt in his heart when he said that but shook the feeling away.

"Heh, that just shows what a bunch of saps they really were." Koga grunted.

His comment made Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango give him an evil death glare. Kagome just looked at him with wide eyes as purple aura started to circle around her. But soon her eyes narrowed while grinding her teeth as she stood up.

"Kagome? Don't stand up, let us and Inuyasha take care of this." Sango replied while putting a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

_**If you want to get back your old self, then the first thing you must do is face the people who started the problem head on!**_

'No! This is my fight! I have to face them or else I will never be able to face them at all!.' Kagome thought with determination.

"I was playing them from the start. When I first met them I knew they would be easy to hurt. So I brought in their kindness and showed them kindness until I met up with Onigumo here. And that's when I realized it was my chance to screw with them and I have to say Kagome was an easy victim." Koga snorted while chuckling.

'Wait! Did Koga just say...Onigumo!' Miroku thought as he looked at Koga to Onigumo.

"You…low life…scoundrel!" Inuyasha yelled while growling at Koga with more anger as he started to crack his knuckles, "You are so going down, wolf! And this time no one will be holding me back!"

Koga chuckled, "What can a half breed like you do to a full demon like me?"

"More than you will ever know!" Inuyasha yelled and was going to charge him when someone with rollerblades, going at a really fast pace, slammed into Koga making him roll along with it. And when the person passed Inuyasha, his eyes shot wide open as he caught a whiff of a familiar scent of vanilla and roses and a sight of black raven hair.

'Was that…' Inuyasha thought as he turned around to see Kagome falling into the bowl with Koga.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he rolled over towards the edge of the bowl along with Sango and Miroku.

"Koga!" Koga's friends called as they too rolled towards the edge of the bowl.

And what they saw shocked every single one of them.

In the bowl was Kagome on top of a groaning Koga. Kagome glared down at him and started to punch him in the cheeks with both of her hands for each side of his face as her aura started to increase.

'You bastard!' Kagome thought as tears rolled down her cheeks though not in sadness more like in rage.

"_**Hi you must be the new kid. I'm Kagome and this is my best friend Kikyo. It's nice to meet you."**_

"_**Nice to meet you. I'm Koga Wolf."**_

"_**Do you want to come play with us?"**_

"_**Sure that would be great! I was just starting to get really bored."**_

'Kikyo and I befriended you because we thought if we were nice to you, other kids would be nice to making you get more friends faster! But Kikyo and I started to love hanging out with you! You were such an interesting person, who was sweet and friendly! We showed you so much, we have hung out with you so much!' Kagome thought as more memories went through her mind.

"_**Kagome you have been talking to Koga for like an hour! Is something going on with you two that you are not telling me?"**_

"_**No Kikyo! What ever gave you that idea!"**_

"_**I don't know. Maybe the fact that you are always blushing around him."**_

"_**I do not!"**_

"_**Do too, you can't hide that from me, Kagome! I know you like him! It's written all over your face!"**_

'And I even started to like you more than just a friend!' Kagome thought as more rage went through her, 'But you turned into an asshole once you met Onigumo! You weren't the Koga that we got to know anymore! You are now a lowlife jerk!'

"_**Say Koga, will we be friends forever?"**_

"_**Mmm? Of course we will Kagome. What ever gave you the impression that we wouldn't?"**_

"_**I don't know…I guess I just wanted to make sure we would."**_

_**Kagome heard Koga chuckle, "Don't worry Kagome, I promise with my whole heart and soul that we will be friends for life."**_

'You said we would be friends forever! I believed you! And you lied to me! You fucking lied to Kikyo and me! I hate you! Do you hear me I HATE YOU! And I will never forgive you for what you did Koga! EVER!' Kagome shouted in her mind as she kept on punching him until his nose started to bleed while also forming bruises on his face.

Koga finally woke up and yelled, "Get the fuck off me, mute girl!"

He threw her off him and stood up as Kagome fell on the ground.

Koga glared at her, "Why the hell did you do that for!"

Kagome stood back up while panting as her aura started to spill out even more as she glared at him, 'What do you think I did that for, you asshole!'

Koga now noticed her aura along with the others looking into the bowl.

"Whoa, is that…Kagome's energy? Or am I…imaging things?" Sango asked while not taking her eyes off of Kagome and Koga.

"Yeah it is." Miroku replied with shock in his eyes, "This must be the miko power Nagami told us about."

"But why is it coming up now?" Sango asked while looking at Miroku.

"Probably because Koga pissed Kagome off to the point that she finally snap." Inuyasha pointed out, 'Which is a good sign in my book, it means that she is not going to take anymore crap from him.'

Onigumo looked from Kagome's friends to her, 'Shit, my uncle will not be happy about this.'

Kagome held out her hand as she instinctively summoned purple aura that looked like purple lightening bultz into her hand and soon her eyes turned purple as well making Koga look at this with wide eyes.

'What in bloody hell is she doing!' Koga thought now starting to feel fear.

Inuyasha smirked, 'Looks like she is scaring the shit out of Koga. Yeah! Go Kagome!'

Koga just stood there with wide eyes and Kagome took that chance to charge at Koga and top speed. Which Koga caught just in the nick of time to dodge her punch with the purple aura, but Kagome ducked down and spinned her foot around to trip him making him fall back on his back. Koga winced since his back was sore in the first place because of Kagome making them fall into the bowl.

Koga started to stand up, but Kagome took that change to punch him in the stomach really hard and that's when Kagome summon the purple lightening looking aura into her hands and sent shock waves throughout his whole body.

"AHHHH!" Koga yelped in pain.

Kagome punched him in the face with her glowing purple fist making him fly to the left side of her. Kagome then quickly raced behind him and put up both of her hands and shocked him the same way she did before but this time put way more force into it making him fly and crash into the bowl wall.

"Whoa! I never knew Kagome could fight like that!" Sango said now fully amazed.

"Well Inuyasha, if you do ever go out with her…make sure you don't forget her birthday or anniversary, okay." Miroku pointed out while smirking at Inuyasha who was now blushing.

Inuyasha growled as a vein popped out of his forehead as he held out his fist while still blushing, "Shut up Miroku!"  
**BUNK!  
**"OW!" Miroku yelled out in pain.

"You deserved that one Miroku." Sango pointed out blankly.

Inuyasha huffed as he turned his attention back towards Kagome and saw her walking towards Koga not removing the hate in her eyes. Her face looked like she was going to kill, but also noticed that she was panting.

"Jeez, Kagome looks extremely tired doesn't she." Sango pointed out.

Miroku sighed, "Yeah she does, but I guess it would be expected. I mean this is her first time using her miko powers."

Inuyasha then decided to roll down into the bowl.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing?" Miroku yelled out.

'I have to stop Kagome, before she wears herself out too much or before she actually kills Koga! Even though I wouldn't mind, but she might mind!' Inuyasha thought as he raced in front of Kagome.

"Kagome! Stop!" Inuyasha shouted as he stood firmly in front of Kagome.

Kagome looked up at him and met his eyes but narrowed them signaling him to move.

Inuyasha grunted, "I won't move, though I would personally let you kill him. But I won't let you, because killing him will only make you even more depressed than you are right now!"

Kagome gasped as he pointed that out to her.

"Killing, won't solve anything. And I won't move and let you get yourself even more depressed!" Inuyasha added loudly.

Koga winced while opening his eyes to see Inuyasha standing between him and Kagome.

'What the hell is mutt-face doing?' Koga wondered.

"Sure I did say face the problem head on, but I didn't mean you had to kill them!" Inuyasha added in a serious tone.

Kagome's eyes then went back to her normal brown color, then fell on her knees.

Inuyasha kneeled next to her to she her shedding some more tears. Inuyasha sighed as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his chest while trying to comfort her.

"Shhh…it's alright Kagome. I'm here for you." Inuyasha soothed her gently.

He heard Koga grunt and he turned to glare at him, "You were so damn lucky that I was here to stop her, because if I wasn't you would have been so dead. Though I could kill you if you don't leave!"

Onigumo took that chance to come into the bowl, "We'll leave for now, but we will return to get our revenge, but not just on mute girl, next time we will come after you and the rest of your little group of friends."

"If you or any one of your stupid friends come anywhere near Kagome…I will rip every fucking head off each and every one of them!" Inuyasha warned while giving them a death glare making Onigumo shiver for a split second.

Onigumo just grunted while turning around, "Let's go Koga.We have no more business here."

Onigumo rolled out of the bowl and rolled away with the rest of the gang.

Koga looked from Onigumo to Inuyasha who had turned his attention back towards the still crying Kagome. Koga at that moment felt like his heart was stabbed a million times and he started to clinch his fists in anger.

Inuyasha still felt Koga's presents and looked at him and glared at him while giving him a warning growl.

Koga huffed as he rolled away to catch up with his friends.

Miroku and Sango took that chance to come down by Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Is Kagome alright?" Sango asked Inuyasha in concern.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome who was crying into his chest.

He sighed, "I don't know. I think she will be, but what Koga said really hit Kagome hard. I think Kagome really trusted Koga and now finding out that he was playing her from the start probably fully broke any hope of her ever getting him back as a friend, even if she started to talk again."

'Koga! You are such a jerk! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you more than Naraku and Onigumo! I swear once I get my voice back I will give you a piece of my mind!' Kagome screamed in her mind.

Inuyasha started to rub her back, "Kagome? Do you want to leave?"  
Kagome looked up at him and nodded.

Inuyasha nodded as he helped Kagome up and the four went out of the bowl and took of their rollerblades and started to walk home.

**Scene Change**

Sango and Miroku went a different direction leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone. Even though they had questions that they wanted to know, but they dropped them for the moment considering that Kagome was pretty down. So the two decided to ask her another time.

It was quiet between the two friends. Inuyasha kept on glancing at Kagome, who still had tears in her eyes.

Inuyasha sighed, "Kagome, are you going to be hung up on that jerk for the rest of your life?"  
Kagome looked up at him to see him not looking at her.

She just sighed making Inuyasha sigh again, "Kagome, that guy is a waste of energy. So don't waste your time thinking about what he said, if you think about it all the time then you will get yourself even more depressed making it even harder for you to get back your old self."

Kagome sighed again as she took out her little notebook and her pen and wrote something down and gave it to Inuyasha to read.

"**I know, but it just hurts to know that someone that you have been kind too for so long would say that he has been playing you from the start! Do you have any idea of how much that hurts!**"

Inuyasha looked at her, "I know. I know that what Koga said will hurt you for a long time. But it's nothing you should get fully hung up on! He was just one friend you weren't able to keep because Onigumo influenced him, which he will regret in time! But right now you have Miroku, Sango, Kikyo, Sesshoumaru, Erena and Fuuga and me, who will always be by your side no matter what! So stop worrying about that one asshole, who is missing out on getting to know a really great girl, and get back to fixing up on your own life!"

Inuyasha's words made Kagome smile a little bit as she wiped her tears with her sleeves. 'He's right. I can't all upset over of what that jerk Koga says!'

"So that guy that was with Koga…"

Kagome looked at him signaling him to continue.

"Was he…Onigumo?" Inuyasha asked looking at her with a serious look, "I heard Koga say his name, but was the guy behind him Onigumo?"

Kagome sighed while nodding her head.

"Good, now I know how to mainly go after if they come near you." Inuyasha added, "And I already got his scent memorized to now I'll know of when he's around. So from now on I will protect you from Onigumo and that bastard Koga."

Kagome blushed when he said the last part, hey she was still getting use to the fact that she even liked Inuyasha more than just a friend and it was weird to her that a guy was willingly protecting her. Which made her feel good and happy knowing he would always be there to protect her.

Kagome smiled, 'I…like him…protecting me.'

"Say Kagome?"  
Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at him to see him looking straightforward.

"You are aware that you just used your miko powers to fight Koga, right?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at her.

Kagome sighed as she nodded and wrote something down and gave it to Inuyasha.

"**Yeah I am aware of that. Which means I'm going to have to ask my grandfather to start teaching me of how to use them.**"

Inuyasha looked at her, "Yeah that would be a very smart thing to do. But how will you explain what happened to you mom and grandpa?"

Kagome sighed, "**I'll just tell them the truth. Since that's really the only thing I can do.**"

Inuyasha nodded in agreement and then looked at her again, "Are you still hung up on Koga?"  
Kagome took a deep breath, "**No, not all that much anymore. Like you said I shouldn't be wasting my time worrying about what he said. But it will stein me for at least a couple days or maybe even a week.**"

Inuyasha sighed, "Okay, but remember you are not in this alone. You still have all of us, including me. So if you need any cheer ups let us know and we'll cheer you up in a jiff."

Kagome smiled while mouthing a 'thank you'.

As they reached Kagome's house Inuyasha gave Kagome a friendly hug.

"It'll be okay Kagome, we are in this together and we won't leave ya hanging like Koga along with any one of your other friends, besides Kikyo." Inuyasha added in a gentle tone that made Kagome smile.

Kagome nodded and she took one last look at him before she walked up the shrine stairs to her house.

Once she was up the stairs Inuyasha walked home.

Inuyasha sighed, 'The way Kagome reacted to Koga, kinda makes me wonder if she like Koga more than just a friend.'

Inuyasha felt his heart sink when he thought that, 'I hope she didn't.'

**Scene Change**

Kagome walked into her house to see it completely empty. She walked into the kitchen to see a note on the fridge.

_Kagome,_

_Went to the store with grandpa and Souta. Rin went to work and won't be back until 8pm and we will be back soon._

_Love, Mom_

Kagome sighed and was in the mood to play her guitar. She went to her room and took out her guitar.

She started to play and she sang the words in her head.

'Hurt me

Why in the world did you hurt me?

Just when I thought

I'd found someone to trust, you took away your love and

Hurt me.'

'I still can't believe you hurt me

Just when I thought it was safe to come in

You let me want you, and need you, and then

You left me, like a child in the rain

Now I'm mending myself of the pain

Oh, you hurt me

Yes, you left me

Like a child in the rain

Now I'm lost in an ocean of pain

Oh, you hurt me

I fell in love and it hurt me

Cant you imagine how I'm feeling now?

Oh, will you ever know how?

You, hurt meeeee.'

Kagome placed her guitar on her bed and leaned her face on her hands as she leaned her elbows on her legs.

'I still can't believe Koga used Kikyo and me!' Kagome thought with anger, 'Well then that will be the last time and the only time I was ever nice to him! The next time I see him I will just walk away and once I start talking again I will yell at him and tell him exactly what I thin of him! And I can easily do that thanks to Kikyo, Miroku, Sango, Rin, my mom, grandpa, Souta, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's parents and of course Inuyasha. With them by my side I can accomplish anything, especially with Inuyasha by me. With him by me I feel like I can do anything that I put my mind too. Which is why love him.'

'Sure with Koga I did have feelings for him, but now that I think about it, it was more like puppy love anyway. Especially now that I know of what he really thinks of me.' Kagome thought to herself.

'But now I am moving on with my life! And my new life does not and will not include Koga! It will just include my family, Kikyo, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha's family and of course Inuyasha himself!' Kagome thought with more determination.

**END OF CHAPTER**

:Sighs: I think this chapter was a little lame. Though that's just me. This chapter came from stretch, it came all from my head again and I thought I had it all figured out, but some of the stuff I forgot. So hopefully this chapter turned out okay for you guys. And soon new feelings will rise up with Koga and Inuyasha, but those feelings won't show up for at least when they are in high school. Now the next chapter, um…I think they will be back at school and something bad happens to Kagome. And that's all I'll say since that's all I have thought up for the moment. So see ya next chapter! And please read my preview and please I beg you HELP ME COME UP WITH A TITLE FOR IT! Sorry about that, but I really need help coming up with a title! But anyway see ya!


	11. help me!

Hi guys! Yeah I know I updated like…a few days ago, but I just wanted to get another chapter up. I can't believe I made Koga a complete ass in this one. But I will give you a little clue about him…he really had no choice. But now let's get to the next chapter!

**Chapter 11: Help me!**

"Argh! I can't believe that brat reawakened her miko powers already!" a man with long black hair and blood red eyes growled as he pound his fists onto his desk, "That was totally not in the plan!"

"I'm sorry uncle. I tried really hard not to get her powers to awaken." A boy replied softly while looking at the ground.

The man sighed, "It's all right Onigumo. It's not your fault that she is somehow breaking my curse!"

"Yeah that's right Uncle Naraku. Apparently Kagome has made new friends since she moved to Tokyo. And she has become a lot happier since you and me last saw her." Onigumo replied while looking at Naraku.

"I had a feeling of that." Naraku growled, "I felt her loosing grip of my curse, and since I felt myself loosing my grip on her I decided to kill her that night in November. It was going to work but then she screamed out a person's name making everything back fire!"

Onigumo looked at him and then asked, "Did she scream out the name… Inuyasha?"

Naraku looked up at him with a questioning glance, "Why yes. And why are you telling me that?"  
"One of her new friends is a hanyou dog named Inuyasha. And it seems that Kagome has become quite close to the hanyou when I saw her at the skate park." Onigumo pointed out.

Naraku growled, "You're telling me that…girl is falling in love with a hanyou dog!"

Onigumo nodded, "Yes uncle that is exactly what I'm saying."  
Naraku just growled in anger, "Well then…I guess I have to take matters into my own hands! That brat will die even if it takes every ounce of my strength!"

**Scene Change**

It was finally the first day of school and Rin, Souta and Kagome were walking down their stairs from their shrine.

Rin was wearing her school uniform, which was a navy blue skirt, a white button-up short sleeved shirt that hugged her form, navy blue knee shoes and black shoes. Souta was wearing black baggy jeans, a gray t-shirt that said in red 'Keep talking but all I see is your mouth moving' and black shoes.

Kagome was wearing a school uniform as well, which was the same as Rin's.

Apparently this year the whole school staff decided it would be fair to the high school students to have the middle school students to wear uniforms. Which a lot of the middle school students didn't like one bit, but what could they do about it, they were just students. And Kagome was one of the students that was totally against it but once she put on her uniform to show Inuyasha what the girl's uniforms looked like a week before school started, she noticed that she had gotten a little healthier looking than last year. She gained a little weight, which was good, and she realized that she actually looked…good. She looked at Inuyasha to see his reaction and saw him staring at her with wide eyes, either he was actually checking her out or just shocked of what the girls' had to wear. She didn't really know of why he stared at her the way he did, all she knew was that it got her to blush when he stared at her with his beautiful golden amber eyes.

Kagome still blushed when she remembered that.

"Yeah! I'm finally in the 5th grade! So you guys can stop calling me a pipsqueak!" Souta cheered while smiling at his sisters with pride.

"Oh Souta, my dear Souta. No matter how old you get or what grade you are in you will always be our little pipsqueak." Rin replied while ruffling his hair.

Souta grunted and slapped her hand away, "Will you stop it with that!"

Rin just chuckled and then looked at Kagome, "So Kagome, do you think you will get your voice back this year?"  
Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her older sister and shrugged.

Rin sighed as something came across her mind, "Hey Kagome, did you know that Mrs. Yukimura was coming back today?"  
Kagome looked at her with wide eyes as she shook her head, 'No I didn't. How does she know?'

"Oh that's right, yesterday you spent the whole day with Inuyasha so you weren't here when mom got a call from her." Rin reminded herself.

Kagome quickly pulled her backpack off her shoulder to try getting out a notebook and pen, but she wasn't paying attention to the stairs and lost her footing making her slip and fall on her butt making her slide down the stairs until she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Kagome winced as she rubbed her now sore butt, 'Ow…jeez I am such a klutz.'

"Kagome, are you okay?" she heard someone in front of her ask in concern.

She looked up to see Inuyasha holding out his hand to help her up with Sesshoumaru standing next to him while also looking at her in concern. Inuyasha was wearing the same uniform as Sesshoumaru, which was black pants and black long sleeve button up shirt with a white short sleeved shirt underneath the black shirt and black shoes.

Kagome blushed mainly in embarrassment but nodded as she took Inuyasha's hand.

She winced and smiled at Inuyasha who smiled back.

"So…"

"Kagome!" her two siblings yelled out from behind them.

The three looked at them as Rin and Souta ran down next to Kagome.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Rin asked in concern.

"Yeah that was a pretty nasty slip." Souta added as he looked up at her.

Kagome smiled at them while waving her hands signaling them that she was fine.

"So…you slipped Kagome?" Inuyasha asked while looking from Souta and Rin to Kagome.

Kagome chuckled while smiling at him.

"Yeah she slipped while trying to get something out of her bag, which I'm guessing was a notebook." Rin replied.

Kagome nodded.

"Jeez Kagome, you're going to really hurt yourself one of these days if you are not careful." Inuyasha pointed out while crossing his arms.

Kagome smiled while nodding, signaling him that she knows.

After a year since Inuyasha and the others met Kagome they have learned to read her body language since she couldn't talk for the time being.

Kagome bent down to pick up her papers and notebooks that fell out of her backpack, she winced while doing it though, I mean come on her back and bottom were now killing her.

She then noticed someone kneeling down next to her and started to help her pick up her stuff. Kagome looked to see Inuyasha.

Kagome just looked at him, which Inuyasha noticed.

"What?" Inuyasha asked while raising an eyebrow at her, "Is it really that strange that a friend is helping another friend out?"

Kagome shook her head as she smiled at him, 'Well it is when you have had a life like mine. But it is nice to have a friend like you…Inuyasha.'

Rin and Sesshoumaru along with Souta just looked at this in awe.

"I still can't believe your brother can't see how much he means to Kagome." Rin whispered to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru sighed while nodding his head, "Yes I must agree as well. Sometimes it's a shame to have a brother as dense as him."

"Who's dense!" they heard Inuyasha yell.

The two turned their attention to Inuyasha who glared at him as he stood up while helping Kagome up.

"Well he at least has good hearing." Rin replied while crossing her arms.

"That is one of the advantages we dog demons have. The ability to hear everything around us with such ease." Sesshoumaru replied while smiling at Rin.

"Yeah that is really cool! I wish I was a demon like you and Inuyasha!" Souta cut in while smiling up at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru just smirked as he ruffled his hair, "You are such a weird kid."

Souta just chuckled as he smiled up at him.

"Hey you scold me for doing that, but you don't when Sesshoumaru does it." Rin replied while looking at Souta pretending to be hurt.

"Yeah, but you are my older sister. It's creepy when you do it." Souta pointed out while looking at Rin.

"So, it's not creepy when a guy does that to you?" Inuyasha asked Souta while laughing.

Souta gaped, "I am not gay!"

His response made the teens laugh.

"I know you are not. But don't you find it a little more creepier when a guy does it?" Inuyasha added.

"Hey! I'm still a kid! Can't kids still have idols?" Souta asked in his own defense.

The teens laughed a little more.

"I thought you said that today you were no longer a kid, Souta?" Rin pointed out to Souta while smiling at him.

Souta just huffed and tried to come up with a good reply but nothing came to mind.

Him not responding made the teens laugh again.

"Well shall we get going before we are late." Inuyasha added while smiling at Kagome and the other three.

Kagome smiled while nodding her head along with Rin and Sesshoumaru while Souta nodded while pouting.

**Scene Change**

Inuyasha and Kagome made it to their side of the school, Rin and Sesshoumaru when to the other side to meet up with Erena.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome to see her rubbing her back, "Does it hurt that bad?"  
Kagome looked at him and pulled down her backpack and got out a pen and a notebook and wrote something down and gave it to Inuyasha.

"**A little, but it's okay. It'll go away, and besides I'm use to my body being sore.**"

Inuyasha felt a growl coming on but suppressed it he just glared down of what she wrote, mainly at the last part.

Kagome noticed and raised an eyebrow at him, 'Why is he so mad?'

Inuyasha felt her eyes on him and looked to see her looking at him with a questioning glance.

"I just can't believe you…of all people got beaten and teased so much to the point that you got use to it." Inuyasha replied while looking at her with a stern look.

Kagome sighed as she gave him a small smile, 'So that's what he is so worked up about. I still can't believe he can get so worked up about me. It's weird…but it's…a nice weird.'

"And I still can't believe of what that bastard Koga said to your face." Inuyasha added as he continued to look at her with a serious look.

Kagome looked at him with a frown and took the notebook from him and wrote something down and gave it to him.

"**I know, it's hard for me to believe too. But like you said we can't get all worked up about it. And Koga just proved to me that our friendship will never exist again.**"

Inuyasha looked at her and felt the need to ask her and was going to ask her when…

"Oh Inuyasha! Kagome there you are!"

They two looked to see Miroku and Sango walking towards them with smiles on their faces.

Inuyasha sighed as the walked up to them, 'I'll ask her another time.'

"So what took you two so long?" Miroku asked with a perverted grin.

His grin made Inuyasha and Kagome blush earning him a bunk on the head from Sango and Inuyasha.

"Will you ever stop being a stupid pervert!" Inuyasha growled, "And that is none of you damn business!"

"You are so nosy sometimes Miroku." Sango added while glaring at him.

Kagome sighed, 'I feel so bad for Miroku, but he deserved it.'

"Kagome! Is that really you!" a voice yelled out to Kagome.

Kagome shivered as she recognized that voice, 'Oh God…please be on my side this time!'

Inuyasha, Kagome and the other two looked to see three girls along with Ayano.

They were all human, one girl had long blonde hair that reached the middle of her back, with beautiful grayish blue eyes, looked 5.3" and was thin. The next one had red hair that was the same length as Kagome's but was in a ponytail with green eyes, was the same height as the blonde and looked to be the same weight as Kagome. And the third one had brown hair that reached the top of her rear but was in a bun, hazel eyes was a little chunkier than the other three girls and Kagome, but was the same height has Kagome.

Kagome groaned as she shut her eyes, 'God! I asked you to be on my side this once!'

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku noticed Kagome and looked from the four girls and to Kagome.

"So I take it by you groaning that these girls are from Kyoto as well." Sango said while pointing at the four girls.

Kagome sighed while nodding her head as she wrote something down.

"Are these girls anything like Ayano?" Inuyasha asked with a tint of anger still remembering what Ayano said to Kagome last year.

Kagome gave Inuyasha her notebook, the other two looked over his shoulder to read what she wrote.

"**For Sango's question, yes those girls are from Kyoto. And their names are Chieka Banks, the blonde haired one. Ena Eliten, the red haired one, and Beniko Kanji the brown haired chunky one. Now for your question Inuyasha, Beniko and Chieka are somewhat like Ayano, but Ena isn't, she's the shy one among them, she was a very quiet one and like me she wasn't the type of person to stand up for anyone even for herself. I like her the best out of those four girls, because she did talk to my like Kikyo did, but only she was again a little more shyer so she didn't talk all that much.**"

Inuyasha and the others nodded.

"Well it's good to know that at least one of those four girls were nice to you." Miroku pointed out while smiling.

Sango looked at Ena to see she was playing around with her skirt in a shy way, "Yeah the way she is fiddling with her skirt you can tell that she is a shy girl."

"Then we wouldn't knock her off, 'The people we want to be nice too' list, since she is a shy girl and since you like her Kagome." Inuyasha added while looking at Kagome.

Kagome smiled at him.

But her smile fell when Ayano and them walked up to them.

"Oh Kagome you haven't changed since last year." Ayano pointed out while smiling at her

"Yeah you still haven't talked, but there is one thing that is different about you…you gained weight. Now remember don't get too fat okay." Beniko added while smiling at her.

Kagome snarled while crossing her arms in anger. Inuyasha and the other two glared at her. Inuyasha glanced at Ena who just rolled her eyes in annoyance when Beniko said that.

'Well she does look annoyed by these girls. So she might be an okay person to have in our group.' Inuyasha thought.

"Um…just wondering, why are all of you here?" Sango asked while looking at the girls in annoyance.

"Well Sango, we have our homes between Kyoto and Tokyo. So this year all of our parents asked us if we would like to go back to Kyoto or go to the school here in Tokyo." Ayano replied.

"And over the summer Ayano told us that Kagome was in this school that our parents suggested. And Ayano told us about all the hot guys that were here and everything. So we all agreed to come here this year so we can see Kagome." Chieka added while smiling.

Kagome grunted, 'Figured those two would want to come here just to get hot guys along with Ayano! They are so disgustingly predictable sometimes.'

Ayano smiled at Kagome, "This is going to be so great! All of us have been reunited, but now we just got to get Kikyo to come here and have you fix things with Koga and we can all hang out like old times! It will be so much fun, right Kagome?"

Kagome just glared at her, 'Depends on your definition of 'fun' Ayano. And as if I would get back to being friends with a jerk like Koga!'

"I doubt you will fix things between them, because if that Koga comes anywhere near Kagome, he will regret it!" Inuyasha snarled while crossing his arms while glaring at the girls.

That's when the three new girls noticed Inuyasha and Beniko and Chieka had hearts in their eyes while Ena just looked at him with wide eyes. Ayano just smirked at him then smirked at her friends.

"Told ya there were hot guys here. And this guy is the Inuyasha that I told you about and the Inuyasha that Kagome's friends with." Ayano replied with pride in her voice.

Kagome glared at her, 'Don't you guys even think about! Knowing Inuyasha, he won't waste his time with these three.'

The two, including Ena, looked from him to Kagome.

"Conference!" the two girls shouted while grabbing Kagome's arm and dragged her away from Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled as he glared at them.

Kagome just shrugged when she looked back at them.

Inuyasha just growled but felt someone place their hand on his shoulder.

He looked back to see Miroku.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, they probably just want to talk to Kagome alone." Miroku reassured him, "I'm sure they won't hurt her."

"I know but still! I don't trust them." Inuyasha grunted while crossing his arms again.

"I think they went to talk to her about you?" Sango replied while looking up at him.

Inuyasha looked at her with a slight blush, "What are you talking about?"  
Sango sighed, "Come on Inuyasha, once they looked at her you they yelled out conference and dragged Kagome away. Surely you can't be that dense not to see they went to talk about you."  
Inuyasha growled and yelled, "I am not stupid!"

"Then next time pay more attention to them and Kagome, so we can stop pointing things out to you. That's all I can say." Sango replied blankly as her and Miroku walked away.

"Well we are heading inside. See you guys later." Miroku called out.

Inuyasha sighed while nodding his head, "Yeah, see ya guys later."

**Scene Change**

They dragged Kagome a good distance away from Inuyasha and they let go of her arm.

They turned to face Kagome who glared at them while raising an eyebrow at them, signaling them to tell her what the hell they wanted.

"Okay Kagome, how did a girl like you meet up with a guy like him!" Beniko asked glaring at her.

Kagome glared at her and took out her notebook from under her arm and wrote something down and gave it to them.

"**And what the hell is that suppose to mean, Beniko! Can't someone like me meet a guy like that or is just too stupid for you to believe!**"

The girls gasped because the Kagome that they last saw never use to swear.

Ena shook her head, "No, that…that is not what Beniko meant at all. I think what she really meant is how did you meet him. Because you don't meet a guy like that and become friends with him everyday ya know. So how'd ya meet him?"

Kagome smiled at Ena and wrote something down, "**I met him on my first day of school last year.**"

"What!" the girls shouted.

"You…met him on your very first day there!" Chieka asked in shock.

Kagome nodded and wrote something else down, "**Yep and he was the one that came up to me. I was looking for the office and he walked up behind me and started talking to me and he even helped me find the office to get my schedule.**"

"Aw! That was so sweet of him!" Ena replied while smiling at her, "He just doesn't have looks, he also has the great attitude, the sweetness, the kindness that any girl would die for!"

Kagome smiled while chuckling at Ena's comment, "**Yeah I'll admit I was shocked at first. But he had showed me so much and made me feel like my old self again. But also thanks to him I was able to laugh, smile and I even met two of his friends who became mine too.**"

"Aw! He is such a sweetheart Kagome. Man I wish I had your luck!" Ena replied still smiling.

Ayano, Chieka and Beniko just glared at Kagome.

"So…what about Koga? Have you forgotten about your feeling for him?" Ayano pointed out while crossing her arms.

Kagome and Ena looked at her.

Kagome sighed as she wrote something else down, "**What about Koga? All he is, is a big fat jerk! My feelings for him disappeared long ago! I never want to be friends with him again!**"

Beniko was going to say something when Inuyasha came running up to them making the girls go dreamy eyes on him.

"Sorry to ruin your conversation, but the bell will ring real soon. So we better get inside and get our stuff before we are late." Inuyasha said while grabbing Kagome's hand and her and him ran into the building.

"Man! I can't believe Kagome! Why did she have to find a guy like that when she doesn't even deserve a guy like him!" Beniko whined.

"Yeah I know. It just isn't fair!" Chieka added as she pouted.

Ayano sighed, "Yeah I know, but maybe as the years go on maybe her feelings for Koga will come up again."  
"I seriously doubt it you guys." Ena cut in while glaring at them.

"And why is that, Ena?" Beniko asked while glaring at her.

"Guys, why would Kagome go back to someone who has tortured her all these years. And the fact that she now has Inuyasha in her life I doubt her feelings for him will ever appear again. And besides I think this is exactly what she needs." Ena pointed out.

"Why are saying that! She does not need him!" Ayano shouted at her.

Ena glared at her, "Yes she does! Since Inuyasha was the only one who got Kagome to laugh and smile when 6years ago Kikyo and I couldn't get her to smile or laugh. Not even once! So Inuyasha is melting Kagome's heart and I think she is melting his."

**Scene Change**

Inuyasha and Kagome continued to run until they got to her locker.

Kagome looked down at her watch to see it was only 7:45am.

She looked up at Inuyasha with a questioning glance, which Inuyasha noticed.

Inuyasha smiled at her while chuckling, "Okay…so I lied about the time. But I just thought that I'd save you from those girls. I also wanted to spend sometime with you before we go to our classes."

Kagome blushed but smiled while nodding her head as a thank you, "**I only needed to be saved from Beniko, Ayano and Chieka. Ena is the only one you didn't need to save me from.**"

Inuyasha looked at her, "You know, I might want to talk to this Ena, just to make sure she is still the shy girl you remember."

Kagome sighed while smiling, 'He has been so protective ever since the skate park. Actually he has been like this since he found out of what happened to me in Kyoto. But I guess this is to be expected. We are best friends after all.'

Inuyasha smiled, "So let me see your schedule to see if I have any classes with you."

Kagome nodded while handing him her schedule.

1-Science

2- Tech. Ed

3-Litarture

4-history

lunch

5- Language Arts

6- math

7- Phy.ed

8- study hall with Mr. Upa

Inuyasha smirked, "Well I have 1st, 2nd, 4th, 5th, 6th and 7th hours with you."

Kagome smiled while yelling a yes in her head.

"If you got all of your things, let's go to my locker and then find Miroku and Sango to see what classes they have." Inuyasha suggested.

Kagome just smiled while nodding her head.

**Scene Change**

Rin and Sesshoumaru were walking in the hall with Erena talking about a double date that they were planning for Saturday when…

"Well, well if it isn't Rin and the beast." They heard a voice call out to them.

Sesshoumaru growled while Rin groaned, "Not him again."  
"I'm guessing by your attitudes that it's Genji?" Erena asked blankly.

The two nodded as they turned to see Genji smiling at Rin but then glared at Sesshoumaru.

"Well Sesshoumaru I hope you are treating Rin with proper respect." Genji stated as he glared at Sesshoumaru.

"Of course I am. I am treating her way better than you would have." Sesshoumaru pointed out coldly.

"Heh, you are full of it Sesshoumaru. And you better watch you back, because when you least expect it I will get Rin and there will be nothing you can do about it." Genji snarled as he stomped away from the three.

Sesshoumaru sighed as Rin looked up at him.

"He won't be that smart enough to do anything right?" Rin asked him with slight fear in her voice.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her and wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"Don't worry Rin, he won't come anywhere near you. I'll protect you." Sesshoumaru reassured her with a smile.

Erena just smiled, "This is all really cute. But we better get to first period before the bell rings."

**Scene Change**

It was finally 7th period and Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome along with Koga and Ayano were in Phy.ed.

Kagome and Sango along with Ayano were in the changing room putting on their school uniform gym clothes, which were navy blue shorts and white t-shirts and white shoes.

Sango sighed while putting her hair up in a ponytail, "I can't believe the whole school decided to be fair and forced us to wear school uniforms."

"Yeah, I'm with ya there. Why do we need to have school uniforms anyway?" Ayano asked while tying her shoes.

Kagome just sighed, 'Well we might have school uniforms because a certain girl or boy decided to disobey the school dress code!'

Kagome was putting her hair up in a ponytail when she felt a small shock go right through her body making her gasp.

'Wha…what was that just now?' Kagome wondered as she slowly put down her arms and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Kagome?" she heard Sango ask in concern.

Kagome looked at her to see her eyes filled with worry.

"You okay? I heard you gasp. Is something wrong?" Sango asked in concern.

Kagome waved her hands while smiling signaling Sango that she was fine.

'Though I would like to know what that feeling was.' Kagome thought as her and Sango along with Ayano came out of the locker room and met up with Miroku and Inuyasha.

**Scene Change**

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Saika walked through the living room while wiping her hands to answer the front door.

She opened the door to see Nagami.

She smiled, "Oh Nagami, I wasn't expecting you for another hour."  
Nagami smiled, "Well I got off work a little earlier than expected and decided to come here a little earlier. Am I interrupting anything?"

"Oh no, I just got done washing dishes. Since today is my day off so I decided to clean the house since the kids are all at school." Saika chuckled while ushering Nagami to come in.

"So does Kagome know that I'm coming here today?" Nagami asked as she looked at Saika.

"Oh no I didn't. You see yesterday she spent the whole day at Inuyasha's house and before I could tell her this morning it was time for her, Rin and Souta to go to school." Saika replied while leading Nagami into the kitchen.

The two sat down at the kitchen table.

"So have you found anything that could help break the curse?" Saika asked with a serious tone.

Nagami sighed, "I might know of a way, but…"

"But what…Nagami?" Saika asked.

"But depending of how strong the curse Naraku inflicted on her is and how far deep she is in it…it might not work all that well." Nagami replied, "When my boss told me about the cure I wasn't so sure, because I wasn't so sure of how deep she was in Naraku's curse. But when you called me and told me that her miko powers showed up when she was at the skate park, that gave me a little hope to try this technique. But first I must see of how strong her miko powers are so I can determine of how well the cure will work."

**Scene Change**

Mrs. Kutz was lecturing about the rules and all that while the students just stood in line listening to her in boredom while some were whispering to one another.

Inuyasha sighed, "Why is she lecturing us? It's not like we don't know the rules."  
"Yeah, but there are some kids who still need to hear the rules since a lot of them get in trouble when they don't follow." Miroku pointed out.

"But then she should talk to those people and let the ones who listen and follow the rules play a sport or something!" Inuyasha snorted as he glanced at Miroku.

"Yeah I'm with ya there Inuyasha." Sango added while crossing her arms.

Kagome wasn't really listening to their conversation, since she was trying to figure out what that shock was.

'That was not normal. I know I have never felt something like that before.' Kagome thought to herself as she was now getting a bad feeling about something.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome to see her looking down at the ground in thought.

"Hey Kagome, you okay?" Inuyasha asked in concern.

Kagome jumped a little bit and looked up to see Inuyasha looking at her with his golden amber eyes staring at her in concern.

Kagome blushed while getting ready to nod her head but then shook it.

"Mm? Then what's the matter?" Inuyasha asked in a soft, gentle tone as he wrapped in arm around her shoulder, which made Kagome blush and shiver as his hot breath reached her ear.

Koga sighed in boredom and then noticed Inuyasha wrapping his arm around Kagome.

Koga glared as he growled, 'Why is mutt face putting his arm around Kagome?'

Kagome sighed, how was she going to explain this to them when she didn't have her pen and notebook with her.

**BUMP! BUMP!**

Kagome winced as she placed her hand over her heart, because she felt…pain, like someone was squeezing it.

"Kagome? Is everything okay?" she heard Inuyasha ask. She looked at him and Miroku and Sango and then felt it again but this time with more force.

Kagome gasped as she coughed up blood, which made her friends gasp.

"Kagome! What's going on!" She heard Inuyasha ask in concern.

'I…I don't know. I just feel…pain…in my heart…like someone is squeezing it.' Kagome thought as she shut one of her eyes since the pain was becoming intense.

_**Well Kagome I think you have survived long enough. I won't let you escape.**_

Kagome's eyes went wide and at that moment she felt waves and waves of shocks going right through her body.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed in pain.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted in concern as he felt Kagome lost her balance and fell into him.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as she went to her friend's side.

"What is going on!" Mrs. Kutz yelled as she ran over by Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and the coughing Kagome.

Kagome kept on coughing and when she coughed more and more blood came out.

Inuyasha growled and yelled, "Kagome! What the hell is going on!"

"As you can tell madam, we don't know what is going on. Kagome just started to act this way. But it looks like she is in pain." Miroku pointed out while looking from Mrs. Kutz to Kagome who was trying to breathe while coughing and screaming at the same time.

Inuyasha looked at her with fear in his eyes as she continued to cough up blood, scream and kept trying to breathe, 'What in hell is going on!'

"_**Is this curse fatal?"**_

"_**Sadly yes, it is fatal. Like I said before this curse attacks the heart not allowing the victim to feel any happy emotion. It also causes the victim to get nightmares that can inflict pain on the outside and even more on the inside of the body. And usually it's up to the person who inflicted the curse on the victim to determine when to kill the victim."**_

Inuyasha gasped when that question came to his mind.

He growled, "OH DAMN IT!"

Inuyasha's growl made the whole class jump.

"What…what is it Inuyasha?" Sango asked with a tint of fear.

Inuyasha didn't reply all he did was quickly stand up and ran out the door while carrying Kagome bridal style.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku and Sango shouted.

"What is up with him?" Koga asked while walking up next to Miroku and Sango.

"If we knew, we wouldn't be shouting at him now would we." Sango pointed out while glaring at him.

"Sango, Miroku, would you two follow Inuyasha. I would but I got a class to teach." Mrs. Kutz ordered while looking at the two.

The two nodded and ran out the door to catch up to Inuyasha.

"What could have gotten Inuyasha so pissed like that?" Sango asked Miroku.

"Guess we will find out once we get to the office, since that's where he maybe going." Miroku replied.

**Scene Change**

Inuyasha continued to run while glancing down at Kagome, "Whatever he is doing to you Kagome, fight him! Don't give into him! And don't you dare die on me!"

Kagome tossed her head around as she panted, "Inu…yasha…it…hurts!"

Inuyasha tightened his grip on her to let her know that he was right there with her, "I know Kagome, I know. But just continue to fight back and you better not die on me!"

**END OF CHAPTER**

:Runs away from angry mob: AH! I'M SORRY! BUT I TOLD YOU SOMETHING BAD WAS GONG TO HAPPEN! And I pray this chapter turned out okay, this was another chapter that came from stretch, so I hope some of the scenes weren't too lame. And I'll try to update as soon as I can! But right now I got to figure out a chapter for **Prince Inuyasha meets Kagome** and **Strong Love. **I also want you guys to vote on something. Okay two people gave me three title ideas for my new story that I will update once **Strong Love **is done.

**Title ideas**

Love Bites-A

Inuyasha's Curse-B

Vampire's Curse-C

Those are the only ones I got so far and thanks to the two that gave me those ideas. But of course if you have another idea for the title feel free to tell me, but first you will have to read the story. See ya all next chapter :Dodges pitch forks and hides in a cellar and locks it:


	12. the battle within part 1

Oh jeez! I am so sorry for not updating for like…how long…2 or 3 weeks! But school started like 2 or 3weeks ago and I had homework that kept me busy most of the time. But I was also dealing with my brother and my computer had a virus and my dad had to take care of it. And I just updated **Prince Inuyasha meets Kagome **and I will start working on **Strong Love **as soon as I can. I am just having a major writer's block on the chapter. I have some things figured out but there are parts that I am still figuring out that is taking so long to figure out. So **Strong Love **will take a little longer to update. Well anyway let's get to the chapter that you guys have been waiting for!

**Chapter 12: The Battle Within-part 1-**

Kagome tossed her head around as she panted, "Inu…yasha…it…hurts!"

Inuyasha tightened his grip on her to let her know that he was right there with her, "I know Kagome, I know. But just continue to fight back and you better not die on me!"

Inuyasha's eyes shot wide open when he just realized of whom he just spoke to.

He looked down at her with a shocked expression, "Kagome? Did you…did you just…talk?"

But the only response he got from her was a blood shot scream.

Inuyasha winced as he flicked his ear, 'Guess I'll ask her that later when she is out of danger. But why…why is she talking right when Naraku is going for the final blow?'

Inuyasha shook his head, "I shouldn't be worrying about that right now! Right now the most important thing is saving Kagome!"

As he finished his sentence the office was now in view Inuyasha barged right in the office making everyone in the office look at him in shock and surprise.

Inuyasha glared at them, "Why are you all staring at me for?"

"Come over here and help me!" Inuyasha yelled.

Mrs. Yumi ran up to Inuyasha, "What is going on?"  
Kagome screamed out even more in pain with her eyes shut tight.

"That's what's going on!" Inuyasha yelled now feeling panic and fear rising in his voice.

"Okay, okay Inuyasha. You don't have to get all snappy about it." Mr. Tome scolded.

Kagome started to cough up more blood, which got Inuyasha to panic even more.

"How can I not when Kagome is about to die!" Inuyasha shouted at Mr. Tome making him jump.

"Bring her into the nurse's office and I'll go get Ms. Keade she will be able to help." Mrs. Yumi instructed as she pointed towards the end of the office hallway.

Inuyasha didn't waste any time he ran towards the nurse's office and placed her on the bed, which made Kagome yelp.

Inuyasha quickly grabbed her hand and squeezed it trying to signal her that he was right there with her.

"Just hang in there Kagome! I'm right here!" Inuyasha said to her to get her to keep fighting to stay alive, but with every yelp she made it made him more and more scared. This girl, was the only girl who he felt attached too. Ever since he met her all he ever wanted was to be near her, to smell her wonderful scent, see her beautiful smile and hear her laugh, her sweet, wonderful laugh. Kagome was the only girl that has made him feel this way and the first girl he has officially falling for.

Tears dared to form in his eyes, but he resisted. He had to stay strong for Kagome, and the fact that his reputation would be ruin if someone caught him crying. But he was really truly scared at the fact that he might loose Kagome.

* * *

"Ms. Keade! Quick you must hurry!" Mrs. Yumi yelled at she barged into her office.

Ms. Keade looked up from her computer and looked at her with a questioning glance, "What's going on child?"

"It's Kagome Higurashi! Inuyasha brought her in and she's in a terrible shape! She's screaming bloody murder and she coughing up so much blood!" Mrs. Yumi replied in panic.

Ms. Keade stood up and quickly walked out the door.

* * *

Sango and Miroku ran into the nurse's office since Mr. Tome told them that Inuyasha and Kagome were in there.

They walked in as they looked at Kagome in horror.

Kagome's mouth and some of her shirt was stained with blood and she kept on yelping in pain.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled getting Inuyasha's attention, "What in the world is going on?"  
"Naraku is what's going on!" Inuyasha yelled at him with anger in his tone.

Sango's and Miroku's eyes shot wide open as they gasped.

"Naraku…is finally going for the final blow?" Sango asked in horror.

Inuyasha glared at her, "What does it look like!"

Sango ignored Inuyasha's comment and ran over to Kagome side, "Kagome! Just fight back like you did in November!"

"I doubt she can hear ye child." They heard Keade say from behind them.

They all looked at her.

"But we have to keep trying! We have to let her know that we are here, supporting her!" Inuyasha replied loudly as he glanced back at Kagome as he squeezed her hand again as she started to pant again.

"Ms. Keade, please call her mother?" Miroku begged as he looked at her, "We need to take her home so we can take care of this."

Ms. Keade looked at him with a questioning glance, "I don't really know of what is going on. But I will give her mother a call."

Ms. Keade didn't waste anymore time, she ran out the door towards the office phone.

Mrs. Yumi turned her attention towards the three teens, "Why don't you guys go back to class. We'll take things from here."

Inuyasha scrowled at her, "No way in hell!"

He then yelled, "I will not leave Kagome's side! Not ever!"

Mrs. Yumi jumped at Inuyasha's tone but stayed firm, "But you need to get back to class. Or else you might miss out on very important information."  
"I don't give a damn! Right now Kagome's life matters more than just some stupid information that we may not need in the real world!" Inuyasha yelled as more anger rushed through his veins.

"I'm sorry but I must agree with Inuyasha. We can't leave our friend's side, especially when her life is on the line." Miroku cut in as he stood up tall letting her know that he was serious.

Sango stood next to Miroku, "I agree with both of them. She needs us, since we are the ones that keep her fighting. We won't leave even if you give us detention, we will not leave Kagome's side."

Mrs. Yumi stood their stunned that these three 14yrolds were willing to go to detention if it meant staying at their friend's side.

Mrs. Yumi sighed in defeat and smiled at them, "Okay, but of what ever class you miss…"

"Yeah, yeah we know. Get the information from either the teacher or another classmate. We know the fricken drill!" Inuyasha snarled.

* * *

The phone ran while Saika and Nagami were cleaning up the living room. Saika went to answer the phone while Nagami continued to dust the bookshelves.

"Hello, Higurashi residents." Saika said as she picked up the phone.

"Oh…hello Ms. Keade…is everything okay? Because I hear screaming." Saika asked, this caught Nagami's attention and looked at Saika who just turned pale as she listened to what Ms. Keade had to say.

"I'm on my way!" Saika said and then hung up the phone.

She looked at Nagami who gave her a questioning look, "Kagome is in trouble. And I'm getting the feeling that Naraku is going for another attempt to kill her."

Nagami gave her a look of determination, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get going!"  
Saika nodded as she wrote a note for her father-in-law and ran out the door and got in Nagami's huge van that she drove here.

Nagami started the car and drove as quick as she could to the school.

Saika looked at Nagami, "Okay would you mind telling me of what you can do to help Kagome?"

Nagami glanced at her and then back at the road, "Well my group and I made a potion that would help Kagome's miko powers fight back the curse and break it. But of course she had to know how to use them and I had to see of how strong they were to see if they would handle the potion without making her fall really ill. And I was planning to go through with it…but…"

"But Naraku screwed all that up." Saika replied as anger rose in her body.

Nagami sighed while nodding her head, "Yes, but I was one step ahead of Naraku."  
Saika looked at Nagami with hope, "You found another way?"

Nagami nodded, "Yeah, you see I had a feeling that Naraku would try to kill her again. So my group and I made a machine."

She then pointed her thumb to the back of her van. Saika looked to see the machine with three helmets attached to it. The machine wasn't all that big, it was like the size of a end table.

"What does that machine do?" Saika asked as she turned her attention back to Nagami.

Nagami sighed, "This might be hard to explain but I'll give it a go. Remember when I told you guys that the curse was the cause for Kagome's very dangerous behavior when she was having those nightmares?"

Saika nodded, "Yeah."

"Well my group and I made this machine of what I would like to call…the Dream Machine." Nagami replied as she glanced at Saika.

"Dream Machine?"

"You see what Naraku will do is attack Kagome's heart making her slip into unconsciousness making her go into a dream mode. Once she's there he will personally attack her in her dream just like her nightmares that she would have that would make her choke or hurt herself. But of course you will see where he hits on the outside of her body." Nagami explained as she kept her eyes on the road.

"What will he do next?"

"With each and every hit she receives she will get weaker and weaker and once he gets her weak enough he will strike the final blow ending Kagome's life." Nagami replied while looking at her with a serious expression and tone.

Saika gasped on horror as fear now rose throughout her body, "How…how do you know all of this when you were never in this curse?"  
Nagami sighed, "That is basically what the final step of the curse is. But I also determined this move from of what I know about Naraku. He is that evil to do something like that."

Saika slightly nodded as she looked at the floor, "I know."

She looked back up at Nagami, "So what do those helmets do?"  
"One helmet will go on Kagome's head and the other two will go on two other people's heads which will make them go into Kagome's nightmare." Nagami explained.

"So they will send two other people inside Kagome's dreams?" Saika asked as she looked at the Dream Machine.

Nagami nodded, "Yes, and how that will happen is the helmet will make the two people go into sleep mode. Once they reach the sleep mode making them reach dream mode, the helmet will then send their dream selves into Kagome's mind into help her. Does that make sense?"

Saika nodded, "Yeah, but would Kagome really need the extra help? I mean if she's has strong miko powers…"  
"Kagome may be strong…but she's still a pre-teen and she's not that strong yet to take on Naraku by herself." Nagami replied as she looked at Saika.

"Then…" Saika looked at Nagami with a serious look, "Then I will be your first volunteer."  
Nagami winced at that and sighed, "Uh…that is really great to know that you are willing to help her. But…"  
Saika looked at her with a questioning glance, "But…what?"  
"I need a really strong, willing, spirit and strengthy people. Not every single person will be able to handle this machine." Nagami replied softly but firmly.

"Why? Will something horrible happen if they don't have those three things at a very strong level?" Saika asked as worry filled her voice.

Nagami sighed while nodding her head, "Yes, those without those things at the strong level that the machine needs them to be, they will not doubt die."

Saika gasped in horror, "Then we need to find two people with those things at a good level."  
Nagami smirked at her, "All ready found them."

"What? You all ready found them?" Saika asked in surprise.

Nagami nodded.

"Well who are they?" Saika asked.

"They are…Inuyasha and Kikyo." Nagami replied while turning her attention back on the road.

"What! But they are only 14!" Saika pointed out in shock that Nagami would use three young teens to do this dangerous task.

"Yeah 14 year olds with really strong wills, spirits and strength!" Nagami pointed out as she looked at Saika.

Saika looked at her in wonder, "How would you know that?"  
"I am a dark priestess so I can see auras. And Kikyo's and Inuyasha's are just the right level to handle the machine. Inuyasha, being a hanyou and all, has the strength and the will and Kikyo has just enough spirit, will and strength to handle the machine. And let's not forget Kikyo got Kagome through Elementary school, even when Kagome could have easily let herself get killed. And Inuyasha helped her through the rest of the way, getting her to finally laugh, smile and making her feel the emotions that she wasn't suppose to feel. Inuyasha also was the reason she survived Naraku's last attempt last November." Nagami pointed out.

"What!" Saika replied loudly in shock.

Nagami stiffened when she realized of what she just told Saika.

"Nagami?"

Nagami looked at Saika.

"What do you mean by that?"  
Nagami sighed, "What saved Kagome the last time…she screamed out Inuyasha's name and everything, including Naraku, disappeared."

Saika smirked, "So are you saying that Kagome is falling for him?"  
Nagami looked at her and smiled, "Well she really didn't hide the fact that she likes him."

Saika chuckled, "Yeah I know. So are her feelings for him is actually what is breaking the curse?"  
"Well…sort of but not really. What it really did was just help lift the curse just enough for her to get her miko powers to come back. So that's why I chose those two, because Kagome cares a lot for these two and they were the ones that got herself to where she was before today." Nagami explained.

Saika nodded, "Yeah those two are far better for this. But Kikyo is in Kyoto remember?"

Nagami sighed, "Yeah I know, but didn't you mention this afternoon that she was spending the weekend at your house?"  
"Oh that's right!" Saika replied as she got out her cell phone, "I'll call Kikyo's mother and tell her to get Kikyo over by our house at once."

Nagami nodded as Saika dialed Kikyo's home number.

* * *

Kagome kept on screaming in pain making everyone in the office hear her, some were annoyed and some felt really bad for what she was going through.

"I can't take her screaming like this anymore!" Inuyasha shouted panicking even more.

"Neither can we!" Sango shouted as she looked at Inuyasha, "But what else can we do!"

_**Why are you resisting, Kagome?**_

'I won't let you kill me! Not now not ever!' Kagome snarled in her mind.

_**You will die even if it costs me every single bit of my energy!**_

More shock waves rushed through her body as she felt her heart get squeezed again.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed bloody murder as she started to squirm in pain.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he squeezed her hand as more fear rushed through his body, "Don't let Naraku win! Please! Please don't you dare die one me!"  
They heard the door open and the three looked to see Ms. Keade, Saika and Nagami walk into the room.

"How's Kagome?" Nagami asked in concern as she walked up to Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha growled, "What the hell does it look like she's doing!"  
Miroku bunked him on the head, "Will you stop swearing at people! You are not the only one who's concerned about Kagome!"

"Yeah, so don't bit their heads off for just worrying." Sango added as she glared at Inuyasha.

"Feh!" Inuyasha turned his face away from them and looked down at Kagome.

"She's not doing to good. She's holding up pretty good, but…who knows how long she will keep it up." Inuyasha replied softly.

"Then we must get her to the shrine quickly. I have found away to help Kagome." Nagami replied as she looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at her with new found hope, "What is it?"

"You will find out once you get to the shrine." Nagami looked at Ms. Keade, "Ms. Keade, can we please take these three with us since I will need them to help Kagome?"

Ms. Keade nodded, "Well yes, but you will have to call their families to let them know where they are. And it would help me to know of what is going on."

Saika nodded, "Yes I'll tell you while these four get Kagome in the car. And would you mind telling my daughter Rin what is happening and if it would be possible for you to let her and Sesshoumaru out early. Since I'm getting the feeling we might need them as well."

Ms. Keade nodded, "Yes of course."

The two walked out of the room.

Inuyasha stood up and picked up Kagome and then remembered something, "Oh and…I know this may be odd…"

Nagami, Miroku and Sango looked at him allowing him to continue.

"When I was on my way here I think Kagome…spoke." Inuyasha finished and looked at them to see their eyes shot wide open.

"Are you serious! Kagome talked?" Sango asked in amazement.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah though it was only, 'Inuyasha it hurts' but it was something."

"But why would she be talking now? I mean I'm happy to know that Kagome finally talked but…that means something doesn't it?" Miroku pointed out as he looked at Nagami.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing." Inuyasha added.

"Well she could have done it subconsciously or…" Nagami replied as she started to think.

"Or…what?" Sango asked.

Nagami sighed, "I really don't know what that means. This is the first time that I heard something like that. So it might be a sign that her miko powers are starting to take charge and fight back. But really I don't know why she started to talk at this time."

"Well let's wonder more about that later and save Kagome." Inuyasha replied.

The others nodded and ran out of the school to Nagami's van along with Saika with Rin and Sesshoumaru running towards Sesshoumaru's car.

All of them all hoping that Kagome will come out of this alive…

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

Are you all at the edge of your seats now? Heheh, sorry I had to end it like that. But I wanted to get this chapter up before I had to head to bed for school tomorrow. But I hope you guys liked it. Was it confusing? At least up by how Nagami was going to help Kagome break the curse? If it was sorry, I tried to make it as less confusing as I could. But hopefully you got what Nagami was going to do. Now the next chapter will be where the action will take place. And I won't say much else because I want you guys to be in suspense. Well I'll update as soon as I can. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW WHEN YOU'RE DONE READING!


	13. the battle within part 2

Hi guys! Again I'm sorry I had to end it like that but I just wanted to get it up before my time ran out. Okay now let's get to the chapter you all have been waiting for.

**Chapter 13: The Battle Within –part 2-**

They finally arrived at the Higurashi Shrine and when they made a complete stop Inuyasha jumped out with Kagome in his arms still yelping and screaming in complete pain.

He started to run towards the shrine.

"Inuyasha! Put Kagome in the guest room!" Saika yelled after him.

Inuyasha nodded but didn't turn his head around, he just ran into the house with only the girl in his arms on his mind.

"Why are you putting Kagome in there?" Sango asked Saika as she rose an eyebrow at her.

Saika looked at Sango, "There's more room in there and we won't have to deal the bunk beds."

Sango nodded along with Miroku.

"Okay I need help to get out this machine." Nagami cut in while opening the back doors to her van.

Sesshoumaru walked up the to the van with Rin at his side.

"I'll help you with the machine while the rest of you go help Inuyasha with Kagome." Sesshoumaru replied while standing next to Nagami as he looked at the others.

"Good." Nagami replied and turned to face the others.

"Well don't just stand here, go inside and help Inuyasha!" Nagami shouted as she glared at them making them jump.

The others nodded and ran into the house.

* * *

Inuyasha ran up the stairs to the guestroom. The room was pretty bare, it had a queen sized bed in the middle of the room that had forest green covers with a leaf border near where the pillows laid. There were two end tables on each side of the bed one had a forest green lamp on it while the other had nothing on it. There were also two chairs on each side of the room. The walls were grayish white with brown borders and the carpet was green.

Inuyasha gently put Kagome down on the bed. Kagome yelped when he put her down, cold sweat was rolling down her forehead as she panted heavily.

Inuyasha quickly grabbed the closest chair near him and sat next to Kagome.

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it, 'Kami, I am begging you! Don't let Kagome die! Keep her fighting, because…I…I just don't want to lose her!'

Kagome screamed again, Inuyasha flattened his ears as he felt fear rise in his body again.

"Kagome…"Inuyasha whispered softly as he looked at her with soft eyes filled with fear and concern.

"Inuyasha, she's still holding on?" His ears perked up and looked to see Saika, Miroku, Sango and Rin walk into the guestroom.

Inuyasha nodded as he turned back to look at Kagome, "Yeah…she's still fighting."

Rin winced when she looked at her baby sister, "Kagome…"

"Okay Sango! Miroku!" Saika shouted making the two jump while turning their heads to look at her, "We can just sit here so let's get some things. Sango go get a bowl of water and a wash cloth in the kitchen."  
Sango nodded as determination filled her eyes. She ran down to the kitchen.

Saika turned to Miroku, "Miroku, you go get the first aid kit in the bathroom! We may need it after this is all done."  
Miroku nodded as he saluted her like a soldier, "Yes madam!"

He ran out of the room to the bathroom.

Rin looked from the door to her mother, "Mom, what shall I do?"

Saika looked at her as she looked at her watch. It read 2:45pm.

She looked back up at Rin, "Go find you grandfather and tell me to go get Souta. I don't want him walking home by himself today."

Rin nodded, "Anything else?"  
"Then can you wait outside for Kikyo? She should be here shortly." Saika asked as she gave Rin a small smile.

Rin smiled at her, "Got it mom."

With that said she ran out the door to go find her grandfather.

"So Kikyo's coming over for the weekend?" Saika heard Inuyasha ask.

She turned to look at him and gave him a smile, "Yes she is."

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome who was tossing and turning in pain.

He looked at her as concern rose more in his body, "Well she's going to have a very fun first day here."  
Saika grabbed the other chair and sat on the other side of Kagome, "Well knowing her, she'll help out anyway she can."

"We have known Kikyo since Kagome met her when they were 6yrsold and Kikyo has always helped Kagome out with everything that she got herself into. Obviously including this." Saika added as she looked down at her daughter as she brushed some of her hair away from her face.

"I know that." Inuyasha replied as he turned his attention back at Kagome who still fighting back to stay conscious, "So where's Nagami and my brother? I thought they'd be up here by now."  
Saika looked at him, "Sesshoumaru is helping Nagami bring the machine up here."

Inuyasha looked at her as he rose an eyebrow at her, "You mean that machine that I saw in the back?"

Saika nodded, "Yes that's the machine that will help Kagome."  
"What does it do?" Inuyasha asked as curiosity started to rise in his body.

Saika sighed, "I know what it does but…it's too hard for me to explain it, so you'll just have to wait until Nagami gets here along with Kikyo. Since I'm sure Nagami won't start anything until she's here."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to ask her something when he heard a person walking towards the room.

He turned his head towards the doorway to see Sango walking in very carefully with the bowl of water in her arms.

"Sango bring it over by me." Saika instructed as she stood up.

Sango looked up at her and nodded as she continued to walk over by her.

Saika took the bowl out of Sango's arms and placed it on the end table. She grabbed the wash cloth squeezed it to drain some of the water out and wiped Kagome's forehead.

Kagome gasped as she felt the cloth.

Inuyasha squeezed her hand, "It's okay Kagome, nothing to fear." 'Other than the bastard that's doing this to you.'

Saika sat back down next to Kagome as she left the cloth on Kagome's forehead.

Sango stood next to her as she looked down at Kagome as fear and concern rose in her eyes, "I wonder how long she will hold up."  
"As long as she can, which I hope will be a while." Saika replied softly as fear started to show in her voice.

Inuyasha growled as he glared at the two, "What are you two talking about! Of course she'll fight back! She's way more stronger than you think!"

Saika and Sango jumped at his outburst.

"We know Inuyasha. But there will be a point that Kagome won't hold up much longer. You knew that, didn't you?" Sango pointed out as she gave Inuyasha a serious look.

Inuyasha grunted as he turned his attention back at Kagome. He would not answer that no matter how true it was. He believed that Kagome would not let herself die, she had too much to lose if she just gave up.

'Don't you dare give up Kagome! If you do…I'll never forgive you.' Inuyasha growled in his head.

At that time Nagami and Sesshoumaru came in rolling in the Dream Machine catching the three's attention.

Saika stood up, "Roll the machine on my side."  
Nagami rolled it by the end table of where Saika sat, "Now I just have to plug it in and type in the cornets and we're all set."

Nagami plugged it in and started to type numbers into the machine.

"We also have to wait for Kikyo, we can't do this without her." Saika pointed out as she stood next to Nagami.

Nagami sighed, "Yeah that too."

"So Nagami…" Inuyasha started making Nagami look at him, "What exactly is this machine suppose to do?"  
Nagami sighed again as she turned her attention back to the machine, "I'll explain everything once Kikyo gets here. I don't want to have to repeat myself again and again."

_**How long to you intend to resist me?**_

'As long as I fucking can! And you can't stop me you jerk!' Kagome shouted at the voice.

_**Argh! You are becoming extremely annoying!**_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed as she felt more pain making her squirm even more as she coughed up more blood.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said loudly as he tightened his grip on her hand.

Sesshoumaru winced while looking at Nagami, "Can we really afford to wait that long? Kagome might not be able to make it that far."

Nagami sighed as she looked at him, "You do have a point. But…"

She looked at Kagome who kept on squirming still trying to hang on to consciousness, this really surprised her, "Kagome is still fighting to stay awake. As long as she's holding on to consciousness then we can afford to wait."

"But, if she slips into unconsciousness then we will just start without Kikyo. Just keep your faith in Kagome's will, I'm sure if you do that she'll hang on just a little bit longer."

Inuyasha nodded his head as he kept his attention on Kagome, 'Just keep fighting Kagome, I know you can do this. I believe in you.'

Nagami sighed as she looked back down at Kagome, 'I am really surprised that you are even able to hold on this long. You are really a lot stronger than I or even Naraku intended.'

They heard footsteps running from where the bathroom was.

When they turned their heads to the doorway there running in was Miroku with the first aid kit.

"Took me a while but I finally found it." Miroku said as he gave the kit to Saika.

"Thank you Miroku." Saika replied as she stood up and placed it next to the bowl of water.

Miroku turned his attention to Kagome, "Amazing, she's still hanging on."

"Of course she is! She's not fucking weak!" Inuyasha growled, "How many times am I going to have to say that to you people?"

Sesshoumaru growled as he walked up to his little brother and bunked him on the head.

"OW!" Inuyasha yelped as he rubbed his head.

He glared up at Sesshoumaru, "What the hell was that for?"  
"I know you are worried little brother, but do remember that you are not the only one concerned about Kagome's will being." Sesshoumaru glared at him coldly.

Inuyasha looked at him for a bit before turning his head while saying, "Keh!"

His ears twitched when he heard two approaching footsteps coming towards the room.

Inuyasha looked at the doorway making the others look as well and they saw Rin coming in with Kikyo behind her.

Kikyo was wearing her school uniform which was a brown plaid mid length skirt, a yellow vest with a white button up long sleeved shirt underneath, brown knees socks and black shoes and her hair was up in a ponytail.

"She's here." Rin annouced.

Kikyo ran to the side that Saika was on with concern and worry filled in her eyes, "Is Naraku going for the final strike?"  
Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah and Nagami has found a way to help her."  
Kikyo looked up at her, "Well…what is it?"  
Nagami nodded, "Okay since you are all here I will explain of what will happen."

"Okay I'm sure you all have noticed this machine?" Nagami asked as she placed her hand on the machine.

The teens nodded their heads.

"What this machine will do is…"

(I won't go through the whole explanation again, since you guys know what the machine does and I don't need to waste another chapter on what Nagami will do.)

"So this machine will take two people inside Kagome's head?" Rin asked as she stood next to Sesshoumaru while looking at Nagami.

Nagami nodded, "Yeah since Naraku will attack her there, since that's how the final step of the curse works."

All the kids opened their mouths to say something when Nagami waved her hands, "And before any one of you volunteers I already chose who the two will be."

They groaned in disappointment.

"Who did you chose?" Kikyo asked.

"Well I needed two strong willed people who also had strong spirit and strength. If someone doesn't have those things at a strong level the person will not survive this machine." Nagami replied as she heard some of them gasp in shock and surprise, "So the two I chose for this are…Inuyasha and Kikyo."  
Inuyasha and Kikyo's eyes shot wide open.

"Why us? I mean…I know I would have gone even if you did choose me…but why?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at her with shock.

"I was about to ask the same thing." Kikyo added as she too looked at Nagami with shocked eyes.

"Well you two are at a high level that will be able to handle the machine." Nagami replied, "But another reason why I chose you guys was because…you two were the main ones that got Kagome to were she is now. Kikyo you helped her survive Elementary School, and I'm sure if you weren't there with her she probably would have given up way earlier."

Kikyo, Inuyasha and the others looked at her in shock as they looked back at Kagome who kept on yelping. Could Kagome really have given up if Kikyo wasn't there?

"And you Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha looked back at Nagami along with the others.

"You helped her the rest of the way. You are the main one other than Miroku and Sango that got her to finally laugh, smile, eat and finally feel emotions that she wasn't suppose to feel after six years of not being able too because of the curse. And it's because of you along with Miroku and Sango that she is now fighting back the curse with full force, because now she has a huge reason to not give up." Nagami pointed out as she smiled at him.

Her response made Inuyasha blush. He turned his attention to Kagome. Did he really make that much of an impact on her?

"Those are the reasons why I chose you two." Nagami replied softly.

Inuyasha looked at her as determination came into his eyes, "Then what are waiting for? Let's do this!"

Nagami looked at Kagome since she noticed that she stopped screaming and yelping. Kagome wasn't squirming all the much anymore, all she was doing was moaning and groaning in pain.

She gasped, "Kagome's unconscious!"

The others gasped as they turned their attention back at Kagome while Nagami went to her machine and picked up the helmets.

She walked over to Kikyo and Inuyasha who looked at her, "Ready you two?"  
The two looked at one another and then backed at her.

"Yes we're ready." Kikyo replied as she took a helmet from Nagami along with Inuyasha.

"Okay strap those on while I get Kagome's strapped on." Nagami instructed as she strapped the helmet on Kagome's head.

Kikyo and Inuyasha did what they were told and once the helmets were on they sat back down in their chairs.

Nagami plugged their helmet plugs into Kagome's helmet. She walked over to her machine she looked at them.

"Are we all set?" Nagami asked the two.

Inuyasha sighed in frustration, "We have been ready a few minutes ago! Now hurry up before Naraku kills Kagome!"

Sesshoumaru growled, "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha glared at him, "Why don't you just shut up Sesshoumaru!"

Inuyasha's comment just made Sesshoumaru growl even harsher.

"Sesshoumaru! Inuyasha" The two heard Nagami yell, they looked at her.

Nagami glared at him and Inuyasha, "You guys can start a fight later!"  
The two just snorted.

Nagami turned on the machine, "Okay now you guys are entering a dream so if you need anything just dream it, okay?"

Kikyo and Inuyasha nodded meaning that they understood.

Once the machine was on Kikyo and Inuyasha started to feel drowsy, their eyes started to droop.

'Don't worry Kagome…I'll save you…so just hang on until I get there.' Were Inuyasha's last thoughts before his closed his eyes.

* * *

Kagome woke up to find herself lying in a pinkish room.

'Where…where am I?' Kagome wondered softly.

Kagome shut her eyes while sitting up as she winced, "Man my body hurts all over."

_**So you are finally awake, dear Kagome.**_

Kagome gasped as she looked around to where the voice came from, "Where are you!"

Kagome quickly stood up as she kept on turning around and around to find the person that the voice belonged too, "Why don't you just show yourself Mr. Chan!"

_**Oh are you that eager to die?**_

"Hell no! I want you to come out so I can destroy you!" Kagome yelled as she felt anger rise from her body.

_**Oh you really think a little girl like you can destroy a hanyou like me?**_

"Heck yeah! I am a lot stronger than you will ever give me credit for!" Kagome shouted as she kept looking around.

_**Heh, oh really? Why don't you show me?**_

Before Kagome could do or say anything and strong hand grabbed her neck, making Kagome shut her eyes as he lifted her off the ground.

Kagome gasped and opened her eyes to see Naraku, "N…Naraku!"  
"Heh, so you know my name?" Naraku snorted, "Well that just warms my heart knowing that you will know my name in hell!"  
He tightened his grip on Kagome making her yelp, "It's time to die sweet Kagome."  
Kagome glared at him as she felt something circling around her hands, "No…way…in hell will you kill me!"

Once Kagome said that she brought up her hands and shot an energy blast from her hands into Naraku's face making him scream as he dropped her.

Kagome yelped as her bottom hit the ground, but didn't waste anytime getting back on her feet.

She took a few steps back as Naraku recovered from her blast.

He glared at her, "You are…so dead girl!"

Naraku transformed his arms into two tentacles and quickly aimed them at her.

Kagome jumped to her right side to dodge his arms, "I don't think so Naraku!"

Naraku growled, "There are always ways to deal with misbehaving children."

Naraku brought back his arms changing them back to the normal look.

At full speed Naraku ran at Kagome. He ran so fast that Kagome didn't get the chance to dodge him when he punched her in the gut causing her to gasp.

Naraku grabbed her neck again while lifting her up in the air.

Kagome tried to pry his hand off of her neck but he only tightened his grip.

He smirked and then he tossed her making her fly behind him. While she was she flying he called his powers to his hands and shot a burst of energy at her. The blast hit its target.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed as she slammed onto the ground. Kagome used her elbows as support beams as she tried to get up ignoring the pain. Kagome placed her hand over her mouth as she burped up more blood.

"Oh poor little girl. Here let me get rid of the pain." Naraku mocked as sent a ball of shock waves towards her, hitting her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed as the shock waves rushed through her body.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed as she started to squirm.

Sesshoumaru and Miroku held her down.

"Those two better get to her soon!" Miroku shouted as he turned his attention from Kagome to Kikyo and Inuyasha.

Saika couldn't take her screaming anymore, "I think I better call your parents just so they know where you guys are."

Once she said that she ran out of the room.

The gang sighed.

"It must really be hard on her to see her own daughter in pain and she can't do anything to help." Sango pointed out while looking at the doorway as sorrow filled her eyes.

"Hell it's hard for all of us to watch Kagome suffer like this. But all we can do is hope and pray that Kikyo and Inuyasha get to her in time." Rin replied firmly as she looked at Sango.

* * *

Kagome panted with her eyes shut as she laid on the ground in pain.

Naraku laughed, "So are you finally going to give up? Or am I going to have to go serious?"

Kagome looked up at him and glared, "I…"

She started to stand up while wincing at ever length she reached, "Won't surrender to someone like you!"

Kagome was now fully on her feet ready to fight, "I will defeat you even…"

Kagome winced, "Even if it costs me my own life."

Naraku glared at her, "Well if you think you can defeat me then come get me."

Kagome ran towards as she got ready to punch him, but Naraku was able to dodge her to the side of her and dug his transformed arm into the ground and it came out just enough to cut Kagome's arm.

"Ah!" Kagome yelped as she closed on eye.

Naraku took that chance to use his powers and shot needle like bullets at Kagome.

Kagome gasped as she brought up her arms to block her face.

She yelped when the needle bullets cut each side of her abdomen, both legs and arms.

* * *

Kagome's body on the outside was starting to show the wounds she received from the inside.

"What's happening?" Sango yelled as more worry and concern consumed her as she looked down at Kagome.

"Those wounds are what Naraku is giving her inside of her head." Nagami replied softly not taking her eyes off Kagome, Kikyo and Inuyasha.

"Where hell are Kikyo and Inuyasha!" Rin shouted as concern mixed with anger rose in her voice.

* * *

When Kagome felt no more needles she placed down her arms only to be kicked in the gut, punched in the jaw and felt a hand grab her neck again while also being lifted off the ground.

Kagome grunted when she saw Naraku smirking at her.

"How could you possible believe that you…a little girl with no experience in fighting, could defeat me?" Naraku asked in a mocking tone.

"Just give up girl! You will never win against me!" Naraku scolded, "But hell why am I waiting for you to give up?"  
Naraku transformed his arm back into a tentacle and smirked at her, "Hope you enjoyed you last years alive? And now I will send you to hell!"

Kagome shut her eyes, 'I…can't win! I was foolish to think that I could!'

"KAGOME!"

Kagome's eyes shot wide open to see a yellow beam cut through Naraku's tentacle making Kagome plop on the ground.

Naraku yelled, "Who dares to interfere!"

He looked just in time to see a huge sword slice his arm, since he dodged most of it.

Naraku flew back and looked at his arm.

"That person would be me!" A rough voice shouted as it growled with anger.

Kagome gasped of what she saw in front of her when she looked up to see Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was standing in front of her while holding a huge sword with fur near the handle.

Inuyasha grunted as he turned around to see Kagome looking at him with so much shock and surprise in her eyes. But growled when he saw her wounds.

He knelt down next to her and placed an arm around her while pulling her close to him, this action made her blush, "It's alright Kagome I'm here. Are you seriously hurt?"  
Kagome just looked at him still in shock and touched his cheek with her hand to see if she was dreaming, this made Inuyasha blush a bit.

"In…Inuyasha?" Kagome replied softly with so much shock in her voice.

Inuyasha's ears perked up when he heard her say his name he smiled as he grabbed her hand from his cheek. Her voice…he finally got to hear her voice. And did it sound so…wonderful. It reminded him of an angel, a sweet loving angel.

Kagome blushed when he grabbed her hand with his.

"It's so good to finally be able to hear you say my name Kagome." Inuyasha replied softly as he showed so much care in his voice, 'Her voice…sounds really wonderful and beautiful…and it matches her so well.'

Kagome gasped as more blush appeared on her cheeks and had a hard time finding her voice, because his words made her throat and mouth dry.

"Inu…Inuyasha, how…how did you…"

"Get here?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at her as he still held her hand.

Kagome nodded still looking at him in shock.

Inuyasha smirked, "Well let's just say that we are all dreaming the same thing."  
Kagome rose an eyebrow at him, "What are you…"  
"Oh Kagome! Thank god you are alright!"

Kagome gasped as she turned to see Kikyo running towards her.

"Kikyo? You're here too!" Kagome replied as she pointed her finger at Kikyo as more shock filled her eyes.

Kikyo smiled at her as she knelt down beside her, "Oh Kagome, it is so good to hear your voice once again. Man I missed your talking."

Kagome gave her a small smile but went back to her question, "Now tell me, how did both of you get here? And what you said Inuyasha…still doesn't answer my question."

"That's what I would like fucking know too!" They heard Naraku yell.

Inuyasha looked back at him and glared, "So this must be Mr. Chan, am I right?"  
Kikyo and Kagome glared at him.

"Yeah that's him all right. He hasn't changed on bit since the last time I saw him." Kikyo replied as she placed an arm around Kagome's shoulders.

Inuyasha snarled as he stood up and turned to face Naraku.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted as he pointed his sword at Naraku while growling at him, "Today is the day that I will defeat you and reclaim Kagome from your stupid curse!"

"Keh, you really think a boy like you can defeat me?" Naraku snarled as he glared at Inuyasha as anger rose in his body.

Inuyasha grunted as he got into a fighting position, "I will defeat you Naraku. If you want to kill Kagome you will have to get through me!"

Naraku snorted as he positioned himself, "So be it. I was hoping to kill you later. But I guess now's a good time."

"Kikyo." Inuyasha whispered to the girls behind him.

Kikyo looked up at him.

"Stay by Kagome. Don't leave you side, not even for a second." Inuyasha ordered not taking his eyes off of Naraku.

Kikyo nodded, "I know Inuyasha. I was not planning to leave her when we have come this far."  
Inuyasha nodded and at that moment he ran towards Naraku, "You are going down bastard!"

Naraku ran at him as well, "I can see you try boy!"  
Kagome just sat there while glancing at Kikyo and Inuyasha with some shock still in her eyes, 'Inuyasha…Kikyo…you guys…are the best.'

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

Sorry I had to end it like that. But I'm tired and I need to go to bed for school tomorrow. NOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL! And I pray this chapter was good enough for you guys. Some parts in this chapter were lame on my part. But I will update as soon as I can. Now the next chapter will be the fight between Inuyasha and Naraku, like that wasn't obvious enough. Will Kikyo, Inuyasha and Kagome make it out of there alive…or will Naraku kill them all. Find out next time.

PLEASE REVIEW ME!


	14. the battle within part 3

Hi guys! I hoped ya guys liked the last chapter. I have to say this story is my very best work, I am very proud of how this story is turning out. Okay now let's get to the next chapter!

**Chapter 14: The Battle Within-part 3-**

"Naraku! You are going down!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran towards Naraku with his sword over his shoulder.

"You really think you can defeat me boy!" Naraku yelled as he ran towards Inuyasha as he made a sword appear in his hand.

"Damn right!" Inuyasha shouted as both their swords met with a loud cling.

Inuyasha grind his teeth and he growled, "I won't let you hurt Kagome anymore!"

"I can see you try." Naraku growled as he glared at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha returned the growl, 'I won't let you get anywhere near her! She may have had no protection 6years ago but she now has me! I'll protect Kagome no matter what!'

**CLING! CLASH! CLING! CLASH!**

Their swords made as they kept swinging them at each other making them meet. That kept going on until Inuyasha quickly kicked Naraku in the gut making his head jerk forward, Inuyasha took that chance to punch Naraku in the face making him fly on his left side.

Naraku held his hand on his cheek and brought it down for him to see…blood. Inuyasha managed to cut Naraku's cheek. Of course Naraku was not happy about this at all.

He glared at Inuyasha, "How dare you!"  
Inuyasha returned the glare as he growled, "How dare you!"

Inuyasha took that chance to charge at Naraku again as Naraku charged at him again making their swords again meet with a loud clash.

Kagome and Kikyo just watched with amazement while showing shock in their eyes.

"I never knew Inuyasha was this good at fighting." Kikyo said to Kagome showing the shock in her voice.

Kagome glanced at Kikyo and smirked while looking back at Inuyasha, "Well Inuyasha does take Martial Arts classes after school at least every other day and sometimes on the weekend. So those classes are really paying off."

Kikyo smiled as she turned her attention back to Inuyasha, "And I guess him being a half demon helps as well."

Kagome chuckled while nodding her head, "Yeah that too."  
Kikyo glanced at Kagome still smiling, but turned her attention back towards Inuyasha and Naraku, "But…"

Kagome looked at Kikyo nodding her head signaling her to continue.

Kikyo looked at Kagome, "Did you know that he was this good with a sword?"  
Kagome shook her head, "No…that I didn't know."

She turned her attention back at Inuyasha when something came across her mind.

Kagome looked at Kikyo, "How did Inuyasha get that sword anyway? I don't remember him having a sword at school?"

"Kagome…you do realize that Naraku brought you into a dream world, right?" Kikyo asked as she rose an eyebrow at Kagome.

Kagome rose an eyebrow at Kikyo, "Dream world?"  
"Okay Naraku attacked your heart to get you unconscious, which would cause you to go into la la land. And since you are here he would then attack you from the inside where no one could save you." Kikyo explained, "So basically you in one of those nightmares you have had since Naraku did this to you."  
"So this…" Kagome replied while pointing around the area, "Is all a dream?"  
Kikyo nodded her head, "Yes, a dream caused by the curse. But since it is a dream Inuyasha decided to dream up a sword to defeat Naraku."

Kagome turned her attention back at Naraku and Inuyasha to see Inuyasha jump in the air to dodge Naraku slicing him with his sword. Inuyasha jumped behind him and sliced his back. Naraku yelped in pain but didn't waste anytime and swung his sword around to slice Inuyasha in half. But having quick reflexes Inuyasha jumped and kicked him in the face causing Naraku to fly and slam on the ground sliding a good few feet away from Inuyasha.

Naraku started to growl while getting up as he coughed up blood. Once he got up and looked at Inuyasha, he heard Inuyasha snort.

"Heh, you aren't that much of a challenge as I thought you would be." Inuyasha pointed out, "I thought maybe you would put up a good fight. But you are just showing me that you are a weakling."

His remark got Naraku's blood to boil.

"Oh? You want more of a challenge boy!" Naraku growled as he made his sword disappear, "Fine, I'll give you a challenge."

Naraku's body started to glow black as his face and body started to morph.

His eyes became a darker red as fangs started to form and his arms and legs started to form into spider legs and out of his body came more spider legs.

"What the hell…" Inuyasha said while his eyes went wide open, "What type of demon are you?"  
"He's turning into a spider?" Kagome said in a questioning tone mixed with fear. She wasn't afraid of spiders…well…the small ones anyway. But huge ones…well what girl could blame her?

"Well…" Kikyo started as she glanced at Kagome, "He's probably dreaming his transformation. I doubt he is a spider demon of any kind."

* * *

Miroku and Sesshoumaru were now sitting down on some chairs that Nagami brought in for them all to sit on, since she knew this would probably take a while. Sesshoumaru and Rin were sitting on Kagome's left side and Sango, Miroku and Nagami were on her left side. 

"Well they must have made it to her in time." Miroku pointed out while turning his attention from Kagome to Kikyo and Inuyasha.

"Obviously, or else Kagome would still be screaming her bloody head off." Sesshoumaru pointed out as he looked at Miroku.

"Nagami?" Rin asked Nagami who was staring at the machine.

Nagami looked up at Rin, "Yes kiddo?"

"How long will this take?" Rin asked while showing concern in her voice.

Nagami sighed while crossing her arms as she looked from Inuyasha and Kikyo to Kagome, "Don't know. It could take hours or even days to defeat Naraku."

"Will it really take that long to destroy him?" Sango asked as she turned her attention at Nagami.

Nagami looked at her, "I don't know of how I can answer that dear. It might but we won't know until either one of those three wake up."  
Rin looked out the window to determine the time, since the room at no clock in it, "I wonder what is taking Grandpa and Souta so long to get here."

"Well knowing you grandfather he might not bring Souta back." Nagami replied as she looked at Rin who turned her attention back at Nagami.

"Why?" Rin asked as she rose an eyebrow.

"Think about it Rin." Sesshoumaru cut in making Rin look at him, "Souta is only 11yrsold and I don't think your grandfather wants him around knowing Kagome is in pain. You saw how Mrs. H reacted to Kagome screaming. She couldn't take it so she left the room to call our folks."  
"That makes a lot of sense." Miroku replied as he crossed his arms, "I mean we all hate seeing Kagome like this, but her family, including you Rin, are the real ones that are hating this."  
Rin sighed while looking at the ground as she felt tears start to form.

She nodded her head while whispering, "Yes…that's very true."  
Sesshoumaru looked at her with sorrow in his eyes and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

"Okay I called all your folks and told them what was happening." They heard Saika say making them turn towards the doorway to see her walking in.

"Are they coming here?" Sango asked.

Saika nodded, "Yes, they want to be here for Kagome."

Nagami smiled while turning her attention back at Kagome, Kikyo and Inuyasha, 'You guys better not lose or else everyone here will be devastated. So please make it through this!'

* * *

Inuyasha just stood there while watching Naraku finish up his transformation.

Naraku grinned at him, "What's the matter boy? Cat got your tongue?"

Inuyasha glared at him, "Keh! I'm just thinking of what an ugly demon you are, inside and out!"

He took that chance to charge at Naraku with his sword swung over his back.

"Heh." Naraku said waiting for Inuyasha to get a little bit more closer to him.

"AHHH!" Inuyasha shouted as he swung his sword to cut Naraku in half but Naraku used one of his arms to stab him in the back.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Inuyasha yelped in pain.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome and Kikyo yelled.

Naraku then used another one of his arms and whacked Inuyasha in the stomach making him fly backwards and using the same arm whacked him down slamming him into the ground.

"Heh, is that good enough for you boy!" Naraku mocked as he smiled an evil smile at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha coughed up blood as he winced, 'Damn! Why did I have to go and open my big fat mouth?'

Inuyasha opened his eyes as he started to stand up, 'I will defeat him! I must defeat him if I'm going to reclaim Kagome from his curse.'

Kagome watched him stand as more fear struck her whole body, 'I have to do something! I can't just sit here and let Inuyasha get killed!'

Kagome stood up making Kikyo look up at her with a questioning look.

"Since this is like those nightmares, meaning they are just dreams. Now knowing that I now know what I can do." Kagome said out loud as she started to walk towards Naraku.

Kikyo gasped as she quickly got up and got in front of Kagome making her stop.

"Kagome don't!" Kikyo replied firmly as she put her hands up signaling Kagome to stop.

Kagome looked at Kikyo, "Don't stop me Kikyo. I have to do this!"

Kikyo shook her head, "No Kagome! Let Inuyasha handle this. He came all the way here, along with myself, to save you."

Kagome sighed, "And I appreciate that. But…this is **_my _**battle Kikyo, which means I have to finish this not Inuyasha. And if I don't do anything and let Inuyasha handle it, it won't mean a god damn thing!"

Kikyo looked at Kagome with wide eyes, she was totally taken back by Kagome's words. Well more by her swearing, but she had never seen Kagome this serious before other than the time she told her about Naraku.

"Okay you're right Kagome." Kikyo replied, "But I doubt Inuyasha will let you fight."

Kagome sighed, "I know, but I can't have him fight a battle that has been mine since that day."

Kikyo just sighed not knowing of what to say. What Kagome said was true but Inuyasha won't be very happy if Kagome got involved in the fight.

"I don't know Kagome…" Kikyo replied while shaking her head not knowing of what to do.

Kagome turned her attention back at Inuyasha to see him on his feet glaring at Naraku with his abdomen bleeding.

Inuyasha charged at Naraku again. Naraku just chuckled as he aimed one of his arms at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just grunted at he sliced that arm, "You are going to have to better than that!"  
Naraku just grunted and swung another arm at Inuyasha's side. Inuyasha noticed and jumped higher in the air and flew towards Naraku's back and quickly sliced it again making Naraku yell in pain. Naraku used one of his back legs to kick Inuyasha in the gut making him slam back on the ground while also making him drop his sword making it disappear.

Inuyasha growled, 'Damn!'

He looked up at Naraku who opened his mouth and started to form a beam from his mouth.

Inuyasha looked at him with wide eyes, "Oh shit."

Inuyasha started to stand up, Naraku had the beam all charged up and was going to shot it when in arrow with purple aura around it shot at his side.

"AHHHHHH!" Naraku screamed out in pain and looked to see Kagome holding a bow making another arrow appear.

"Your opponent it me Naraku! Not Inuyasha! So come after me!" Kagome shouted as she glared at him, 'I'm ready for ya this time.'

Inuyasha looked at her and yelled out, "Kagome! You idiot! Don't tell him to come after you! I have this handled!"

Kagome glanced at him and yelled, "But you forget Inuyasha…this is MY BATTLE!"

Inuyasha growled when she said that, "I don't care! I won't let you get hurt by him Kagome!"

Kagome opened her mouth to say something but noticed that one of Naraku's arms was heading towards her.

Inuyasha gasped and yelled, "Kagome move!"

Kagome ignored Inuyasha and just stood their waiting for the right time.

Inuyasha growled as he ran towards her, "Kagome, you idiot, move!"

"Kikyo." Kagome whispered to Kikyo who was behind her.

Kikyo looked at Kagome who hadn't turned her face around.

"When I say move, you move out of the way, got it?" Kagome instructed firmly while showing her seriousness in her voice.

Kikyo nodded, "O…Okay."

Naraku's arm was getting ready to slam into Kagome…

'I won't make it to her in time!' Inuyasha shouted in his head as he increased his speed, 'Damn it! Why won't she move!'

Once Naraku's arm was just enough distance away from Kagome…

"Move!" Kagome yelled while jumping in the air while Kikyo jumped to the side to dodge his arm.

Kagome took that chance to fire her arrow at Naraku's back.

"AHHHHHH!" Naraku screamed as Kagome's miko powers started to burn his back.

Naraku glared at Kagome who was getting herself ready to land, "You good for nothing brat!"

Naraku threw another arm at Kagome. Kagome looked up and knew she wasn't going to dodge or attack in time.

'Damn! I should have known Naraku would come at me after that!' Kagome thought as her eyes went wide open, 'ARGH! I'm sooo stupid!'

But before the arm could stab through her Inuyasha caught her in his arms and jumped away from the arms.

Kagome looked up at him in shock, "Inuyasha!"  
"What the hell were you thinking!" Inuyasha shouted at her as anger mixed with worry filled his eyes and he showed it in his voice.

"Inuyasha, I already told you! This is **_my _**battle. And if I let you fight it for me it would just prove to him that I am still the weak little girl that he met. I want to prove to him that I am stronger than before!" Kagome replied as she glared at him.

Inuyasha looked at Naraku to see his back starting to simmer, "Well I have to say that was a good shot."  
Kagome looked to see Naraku's back, "Then that should be his weak point."  
Inuyasha looked down at her, "Then you have proven that you are a lot stronger now than you were 6yrs ago."

Kagome smiled at him, "Thanks."

"But that was a very dangerous risk!" Inuyasha pointed out, "What if I wasn't here? You would have been killed!"  
Kagome just smiled at him, "Well you were, so don't worry about the ifs and worry about the now."

Inuyasha just grunted, "That's not the point Kagome."  
"AHHHHHHHH!"

"Kikyo!" Kagome and Inuyasha shouted and looked to see Kikyo running from Naraku's arms.

"Why doesn't she just dream of something to help her like you did with that bow and arrows?" Inuyasha asked himself.

"He probably caught her off guard." Kagome pointed out as she looked up at him, "We have to help her!"

Inuyasha looked down at her, "I know that!"

He landed on the ground and set Kagome on her feet.

Inuyasha looked at her firmly, "Stay here Kagome."  
Kagome shook her head, "No Inuyasha, Kikyo's my friend! I can't abandon her!"

Inuyasha let out a frustrated sigh, "Damn it Kagome! You are not abandoning her! So just stay here and let me protect you for goodness sake!"

Kagome glared at him while crossing her arms while shaking her head, "No, I won't back down! I want to help you destroy Naraku!"

Inuyasha glared at her and opened his mouth to argue when he heard Kikyo scream again.

Inuyasha sighed, "Okay but you have to be careful! Got it?"

Kagome nodded while tightening her grip on her bow, "Don't worry, I have come too far to die now."  
Inuyasha smiled, "That's good to hear."  
Kikyo kept jumping while running to dodge Naraku's arms, 'Inuyasha! Kagome! Where are you guys?'

Naraku tossed another arm at her but only to be cut by an arrow.

He growled while looking to find Inuyasha glaring at him while cracking his knuckles and Kagome behind him while holding up a bow.

"You stay away from her Naraku! It's us that you are after!" Kagome snarled as she glared at him while making another arrow appear.

Naraku turned to face them, "Good point. You two are the main ones that are annoying me."

"Then we are doing our jobs correctly." Inuyasha replied loudly while making his sword reappear.

He glanced back at Kagome who had her arrow all ready to fire.

"Okay Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered to her making Kagome glance at him, "You shoot your arrows at him to distracted him, then while he's distracted I'll go for the final blow."

Kagome nodded, "Okay, got it!"  
"Okay…NOW!" Inuyasha shouted as he jumped into the air while Kagome released her arrow aiming at Naraku's head.

Naraku moved his head down to dodge the arrow and moved his arm towards Kagome.

Kagome got another arrow ready but to hers' and Naraku's surprise another arrow cut Naraku's arm right off.

Inuyasha's went wide open, "Who…"

The three looked to see Kikyo with a bow of her own.

"Kikyo!" Kagome yelled in shock but mainly surprise.

"To remind you, I too come from a line of mikos Kagome." Kikyo replied while smiling at Kagome.

Kagome smiled and yelled, "Good! Then we can both get him!"

Kikyo chuckled, "My point exactly."  
Kagome turned her attention back at Naraku as she got another arrow ready, "Prepare yourself Naraku!"

Naraku growled at them, "Do you two really think you can take me down with those silly arrows?"  
"Well these silly arrows are surrounded by miko powers. And these arrows will take you down!" Kagome yelled as she release her arrow along with Kikyo and both hit the same side of Naraku's body.

Naraku grunted and dug his arms into the ground and aimed them at Kagome.

Kagome jumped out of the way when the arms appeared out of the ground.

Inuyasha took that chance to swing his sword over his head, "EYAH!"

A yellow beam came out of his sword and sliced Naraku's arms.

Inuyasha landed in front of Kagome, "Don't you touch her!"

Naraku glared up at him, "Damn you!"

Naraku was getting ready for another attack when an arrow shot him on the side that both Kikyo and Kagome aimed at before.

"AH!" Naraku yelped and looked to see Kikyo, "You…are becoming quite annoying!"

"That's the whole point you jerk!" Kikyo yelled as she released another arrow at him.

Naraku ducked his body to dodge the arrow and then aimed his rear and her and a beam started to form.

Kikyo, Kagome and Inuyasha looked at this with disgust.

"Okay that is just gross." Kagome pointed out as she looked at Naraku with disgust in her eyes.

"Not to mention weird. But…KIKYO GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran towards Kikyo with his sword swung over his shoulder.

Naraku shot the beam, Kikyo was getting ready to move, but Inuyasha picked her up and go them both out of the beam's reach.

Inuyasha placed her back on the ground.

"Argh! That is one seriously wrong beam!" Kikyo yelled in disgust.

"Well not much you can do about it." Inuyasha replied.

"Thank you Inuyasha for leaving Kagome unprotected." Naraku cut in while laughing.

Inuyasha's eyes shot wide open as he gasped, "No."

He turned his head around to see Naraku's mouth open as he shot out bullet beams at Kagome.

"I don't think so!" Kagome yelled as she put up a shield to dodge the bullets.

Inuyasha smirked, "Smart thinking Kagome."  
"Inuyasha get over by her before Naraku thinks up of something else." Kikyo cut in as she glared up at him.

Inuyasha looked at her and nodded his head, "Right!"

Inuyasha ran over towards Kagome and Naraku, who was still shooting bullet beams at Kagome.

* * *

The gang just sighed as they watched Kagome, Inuyasha and Kikyo breathe.

"How long have they been in there?" Sango asked as she leaned her head on her hand.

"Don't know. Maybe a few minutes or hours." Miroku suggested while looking at Sango.

"It does feel like it's been hours since Kagome stopped screaming." Rin pointed out as she leaned her head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder as she looked at her sister.

Sesshoumaru was slightly blushing of the close contact, but didn't mind it at all.

He looked at Nagami who was looking at the machine, "As Naraku ever been defeated in a battle?"  
Nagami looked at him, "I can't really say. In high school there were a few times he was. But during college I think he was a little bit tougher when he was fighting Saika's husband."

The teens and pre-teens sighed. Just then they heard five footsteps coming towards the room.

They looked to see Saika coming into the room with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's parents and Miroku's grandparents.

"They just arrived." Saika said as she walked over to Miroku and Sango's side.

"Hey Grandma, hey Grandpa." Miroku greeted with a frown.

"Hey dad, hey Izayoi." Sesshoumaru greeted while looking at them blankly, "As you can see we are all just waiting for Kagome, Kikyo and Inuyasha to wake up."  
Izayoi walked over to Sesshoumaru's side, "Are they holding up okay?"  
Rin nodded as she looked up at her, "Yeah we think. I mean as long as they are still breathing then there's nothing to worry about."  
Miroku's grandmother looked at the kids and then looked at Saika who as at the verge of tears.

She gave a small smile, "Saika why don't we make some snacks for when Kagome, Kikyo and Inuyasha wake up. I'm sure they'll be hungry when they get out of this."  
Saika looked at her, "I hope they get out of this alright."

"Oh of course they will." Miroku's grandmother replied as she walked up to Saika, "These three are strong group of kids. And I'm sure if you believe they will make it then they will."  
Saika tried to smile but she just couldn't.

Miroku's grandmother wrapped an arm around Saika, "Let's go down to the kitchen dear and we'll talk while making snacks for everyone okay."

The two walked out of the room and went down to the kitchen.

"Your grandma does have a point, Miroku." Miroku's grandfather replied while looking down at him.

Miroku looked up at him, "I know that. And we do believe in them."

"Then that's all they will need to get this job done." Izayoi replied softly while smiling at the teens.

Inutashio looked at Nagami, "Mrs. Yukimura?"

Nagami looked up at him, "Yes, Mr. Morkien?"  
Inutashio walked up to her, "Can you tell my about this…Naraku?"

Nagami sighed while nodding her head, "Yes of course."

* * *

Naraku just grunted as he dug his arms into the ground while the bullets distracted Kagome. His arms popped into Kagome's shield grabbing Kagome's lower half of her body.

"AHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed while dropping her shield and bow.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran towards her.

Naraku moved her towards him, "Ready to die, Kagome?"

Kagome glared at him, "I…don't think so!"

She made an arrow appear and stabbed it in Naraku's arm that held her and called purple aura to her hands that also had a static look to it.

Kagome looked up at him and glared and yelled, "DIE NARAKU!"

"PURIFY!" Kagome screamed while shocking Naraku with her arrow.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Naraku screamed as he let go of Kagome.

"AHHHHH!" Kagome screamed as she started to fall towards the ground.

Inuyasha caught Kagome just as she came towards the ground, "Caught ya!"  
Kagome smiled up at him and the two looked to see Naraku still being shocked by Kagome's arrow.

"How much power did you put in that thing?" Inuyasha asked Kagome not taking his eyes off of Naraku.

"Enough to keep him distracted so you can slice him." Kagome replied while looking up at him.

Inuyasha nodded as he placed her on the ground.

He got into a fighting stance, "Naraku, you have made Kagome suffer for so long. But now it will all come to an end here and now!"

Inuyasha charged at Naraku as Kikyo got another arrow ready.

Naraku opened his eyes just in time to see Inuyasha slice Naraku from head to bottom then Kikyo's arrow came flying towards Naraku's remains.

'I will not be defeated by these…these children!' Naraku thought with determination.

Naraku at that moment exploded making miasma surround the whole area.

Inuyasha quickly jumped towards Kagome and brought her into a tight embrace blocking her from the miasma. Kikyo put up a barrier to protect herself from the miasma.

Once the miasma cleared Inuyasha, Kikyo and Kagome looked to see Naraku was gone.

"Is he…dead?" Kikyo asked as she walked towards Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"I don't…" Inuyasha started while looking around.

_**You may have broken my curse. But that doesn't mean that you have destroyed me!**_

Inuyasha growled and yelled, "YOU COWARDS COME OUT BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A TRUE DEMON!"

_**Heh, I'm sorry but I must retreat. But the next time we meet…you won't be so lucky. And that goes double for you…my dear Kagome. Hehehehehe!**_

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome to protect her since he sensed a bit of fear from the girl.

Inuyasha and Kikyo both looked at Kagome to see her eyes filled with fear.

"Don't worry Kagome he probably won't be back until his strength returns." Kikyo reassured her while smiling at her.

"And he does we will be here to protect you…you aren't alone Kagome." Inuyasha added while looking at her softly as he slightly blushed.

Kagome sighed while smiling at them, "I know that. But…it's still a scary thought to know that he is still out there."  
"Yeah it is." Kikyo replied, "But at least we broke the curse. That's a plus, right?"  
Inuyasha nodded as he turned his attention from Kikyo to Kagome, "Yeah that's right. And Nagami might have something to make sure it stays broken."  
Kagome couldn't help but smile, "Well what are we standing around here for?"  
Kikyo and Inuyasha chuckled as they smiled at her.

* * *

Nagami gasped when she saw the black aura around Kagome completely disappear and was replaced with Kagome's purple aura.

"What? What is it Nagami?" Izayoi asked as concern hit her voice. While the others looked at Nagami in concern.

"The black aura around Kagome…it's being replaced by her own aura." Nagami replied as she showed shock in her voice.

The others gasped as they looked at her.

"Then…does that mean they made it?" Rin asked as she looked at Inuyasha, Kagome and Kikyo as a smile came upon her face.

"Mmmm." They heard Inuyasha groan.

Sesshoumaru, Rin, Izayoi and Inutashio looked at Inuyasha while the others gasped as they turned their attention towards him.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sesshoumaru replied as he watched his little brother's eyes open.

Inuyasha blinked a couple times and looked at the others and noticed his mother and father.

"Mom, dad? What are you guys doing here?" Inuyasha asked softly since he was now tired.

"Mrs. Higurashi called us and we decided to come here for Kagome." Inutashio replied as he crossed his arms while looking at his son.

Inuyasha nodded while yawning and twitched his ears when he heard Kikyo start to groan.

"Well she's finally starting to stir." Inuyasha replied as he glanced at Kikyo who opened her eyes.

Kikyo looked around the room and smiled, "Hi guys and…"

She looked at Miroku's grandparents and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's parents, "People I don't know."

Miroku's grandfather chuckled, "Well allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Miroku's grandfather, his grandmother is with Kagome's mother and those folks over there are Mr. and Mrs. Morkien."

Kikyo nodded while looking from him to Mr. and Mrs. Morkien and smiled at them, "Well it's nice to meet you guys."

The three smiled at her.

Miroku looked at Kikyo and Inuyasha, "So did you three succeed?"  
Inuyasha and Kikyo smiled.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to explain when Kagome started to groan.

"Does that answer your question, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked while looking down at Kagome.

Rin gasped and ran towards the doorway and yelled, "Mom! Mrs. Hiroshima! Come quick! Kagome, Inuyasha and Kikyo are awake!"

Rin walked back to Sesshoumaru's side to see Kagome slowly open her eyes.

"Mmmm." Kagome groaned as she completely opened her eyes to see she was completely in a different room.

"Where…am I?" Kagome asked out loud not really aware of the others in the room.

But she became aware when she heard gasps from each side of her.

Kagome looked to see everyone.

"We're at your house, Kagome." She heard Kikyo say.

Kagome turned to her and looked at everyone else, "I'm…home?"

They nodded their heads.

"Kagome…your voice…you can talk." Rin replied as tears started to fall from her eyes, "Finally after 6, 7yrs you can talk!"

Kagome gave them a shocked look, 'Did I…really just talk now?'

"So Kagome, what is it like to finally talk again?" She heard Inuyasha ask.

Kagome looked up at him to see him smiling at her.

She slightly blushed as she gave a small smile, "It…feels great."

"Now we can have normal conversations again like we use too." Kikyo replied as she smiled at Kagome, "I missed us talking like we use too, before Naraku came."  
Kagome smiled as she looked up at her while nodding her head, "Yeah…I missed it too."  
"Say Kagome?" Sango asked Kagome.

Kagome looked up at Sango, "Yeah Sango?"  
"Um…do you remember what happened at school today?" Sango asked.

Kagome thought about it as she looked up at the ceiling, "Well…I remember being in gym and I felt a small shock in the locker room. Then…once we were in the gym I felt someone squeezing my heart causing me to scream. After that nothing."

"Then you don't remember you saying anything during that time?" Inuyasha asked making Kagome look up at him.

She rose an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"  
"Well Inuyasha told us that when he was bringing you to the office you said in pain 'Inuyasha it hurts'." Miroku explained to her.

Kagome looked at him in shock, "I…I really said that…out loud?"

"Out loud? You mean, you were thinking that or were you whispering that?" Sesshoumaru asked as he crossed his arms while looking at her.

Kagome looked at him, "I think I was thinking that. Though I don't know why I said that out loud."  
"Mmm. That maybe something I might have to look into when I get back to the lab." Nagami pointed out while tapping her chin with her finger.

Kagome looked at her, "You mean…you don't know why I said that?"

Nagami looked at her, "Well either you were doing it subconsciously or it could have been a sign that your miko powers were finally fighting at full force. But I really don't know why that happened."  
"Well either way it's good to have you talking again Kagome." Kikyo replied as she looked at Kagome still smiling.

Kagome smiled back.

"Kagome!" She heard her mother yell.

Kagome looked to see her mother walking into the room with tears of joy fell from her eyes.

"Hi…mom." Kagome greeted while smiling at her.

Saika cried even more as she placed her hand over her mouth, "You're talking! You are finally talking!"  
Saika came up to Kagome and hugged her, "Thank god!"

Kagome hugged her back, "I'm sorry for putting every single one of you through this."  
"Oh Kagome, you don't need to apologize for something that wasn't your fault in the first place." Saika reassured her daughter while smiling at her.

"I…I know. But I still want to say I'm sorry for worrying you guys." Kagome replied as she looked down at her sheets.

Inuyasha smiled, "Then your apology is accepting, though again you never needed to say it in the first place."  
Kagome smiled at him, "Thanks Inuyasha."

Inuyasha just kept on smiling at her, 'It is so good to finally hear her say my name with her own voice and not on paper.'

"Well I'm sure everyone is starving." Everyone heard Mrs. Hiroshima say from the doorway.

They looked to see her smiling.

"Saika and I decided to make some dinner for you kids. So come downstairs and have a well deserved meal." Mrs. Hiroshima added sweetly.

"Yeah I'm starving!" Miroku replied as he walked over towards his grandmother, "Besides I could never resist your cooking, grandma."  
"Oh that's so sweet Miroku. Now go hurry up before the meal gets cold." Mrs. Hiroshima replied.

Miroku, Sango, Sesshoumaru, Mr. Hiroshima, Mrs. Morkien and Rin along with Mrs. Hiroshima went downstairs to eat.

Inutashio looked at Kikyo, Inuyasha and Kagome, "Did you guys actually manage to destroy Naraku?"  
Inuyasha sighed, "Sadly no. He got away right when we almost had him."  
"So he escaped as he?" Nagami replied as anger rose in her voice.

Kikyo nodded, "Yes he did and we're sorry."  
"Oh that's okay. Naraku always retreats as a last resort. He is such a coward at times." Nagami reassured them while smiling at them.

"Tell me about it." Inuyasha replied as he crossed his arms.

"I would like to know more about what happened between you three and Naraku." Inutashio replied as he looked at the three.

"Okay…but first I need something to eat. I haven't eaten since lunch." Kikyo replied as she got up and walked out the door downstairs towards the kitchen.

Nagami took off Kagome's helmet and got out the bottle of potion.

"What's that?" Kagome asked as she pointed at the bottle.

"Oh this was what I was going to use when you got home. But Naraku went to drastic measures." Nagami replied as she looked at Kagome, "But mine as well use it just in case."  
Saika, Inutashio, Kagome and Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah I was going to ask you to use it." Inuyasha replied, " I'm not so sure if someone like Naraku would really give up that easily."

Nagami took out a needle and sucked some of the potion out of the bottle.

She looked at Kagome, "Okay Kagome now this will make you sleepy."

Kagome nodded, "Okay."

Nagami gave Kagome the potion, "It should start working in a few hours."

Kagome nodded, "Thank you Nagami…for everything."  
Nagami smiled at Kagome, "Anytime Kagome."  
She walked towards Inutashio and Saika and looked back to see Inuyasha looking at Kagome.

Nagami looked at the two and whispered, "I think we should leave these two alone."  
Saika smiled while nodding her head along with Inutashio.

The three left to go get some chow.

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome, "How do you feel Kagome?"  
Kagome smiled at him, "I feel great. Now that the curse is broken I can finally be a normal teen."  
Something came across Inuyasha's mind.

He smirked while laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Kagome asked as she crossed her arms.

Inuyasha looked at her, "I wonder what the whole school will say when they hear you talk for the first time in a year or 6years for Koga and your friends from Kyoto."  
Kagome smiled, "Yeah…we should bring a camera so we can get a picture of all of their faces. I'm sure their faces will be priceless."

Inuyasha chuckled, "Not a bad idea Kagome. And I think I may have a camera filled with film at home."

"Bring it tomorrow. I want something to remember all their faces of when I finally talk back to them." Kagome replied as she continued to smile at him.

Inuyasha nodded, "Got it captain!"  
Kagome chuckled and after that they were in complete silence, which turn out to be quite awkward.

"Thank you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked at her, "For what?"  
Kagome looked at him with a smile, "For everything, for being with me, standing by my side and for just…being you."

Inuyasha blushed and smiled slightly at her, "No problem. Anything for you Kagome."  
Kagome blushed, but blushed even more when Inuyasha grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

Kagome looked at him to his eyes filled with so much care and love that just made her melt. She noticed his eyes closing as he moved his head towards her.

Kagome blushed as she felt her heart pound in her chest.

She gulped as she closed her eyes and moved her head towards his.

'My first kiss with…Inuyasha. This will be the best day of my life!' Kagome thought as she felt a jolt of happiness strike her.

'This will be my first kiss with Kagome. Nothing will ruin this!' Inuyasha thought as he felt his heart pound wildly, 'Nothing…'

"KAGOME!"

Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes jolting open and blushed as they turned their eyes to see Souta run towards Kagome and jump on her to hug her.

"Kagome! You are okay now!" Souta yelled with happiness in his voice.

Kagome and Inuyasha softly growled.

'Damn that kid! I almost had my first kiss with Kagome! And he ruined it!' Inuyasha thought as anger rose in his body.

'Souta! You are so paying for this!' Kagome thought as anger rose from her body.

But it melted away when she heard Souta starting to cry.

Kagome sighed while rubbing Souta's back, "It's good to see you too Souta."  
Souta gasped as he looked up at his sister, "Kagome, did you…did you just talk?"  
Kagome nodded as she smiled at him, "Yep I can."

Souta's smile grew more, "Alright! Now I can tease you and you can talk back to me!"

Kagome glared at him, "Well if you tease me then I'll tease you right back!"

"Well it's better to have you tease me than Rin." Souta replied as he got off her.

Kagome just chuckled at his remark.

"I'm hungry see ya guys later!" Souta yelled as he ran out the door.

Inuyasha heard Kagome yawn.

He sighed as he looked at Kagome, "Well I mine as well let you sleep."  
Kagome looked at him as she watched him stand up, "Okay…well see you tomorrow then. And don't forget to bring you camera."  
Inuyasha smiled at her, "I won't forget. I too want to remember tomorrow of the day when everyone hears you talk for the first time."  
"Okay well night then." Kagome replied softly as she watched him walk out the door.

Kagome groaned when he left, 'Damn that Souta! If it wasn't for him barging in I would have had my first kiss with Inuyasha! And we would have started going out! ARGH!'

Kagome sighed, "Well there will always be another time. I mean I have plenty of time for him to ask me out right? Or the other way around, right?"

Kagome smiled, "But I'm glad that the curse is finally gone and I can finally go back to having a normal life. Being a normal teen and finally being able to talk to my friends. And tomorrow I will finally talk back to those jerks and show them what I'm made of."

Kagome started to hear a tune and felt the urge to sing.

Kagome opened her mouth as a beautiful melody started to come out of her voice, "_When you change the way you look at things  
The things you look at change  
I can see the world so differently  
Seeing things your way  
There's a path that's right in front of me  
That's been calling me for days  
And I know that when you walk with me  
It will be for always_."

Kagome took a deep breath and started again, "  
_You give me everything I have  
Everything I need  
You are the reason why I believe  
All my love  
I wanna give to you all my life  
I wanna see you in my dreams  
You opened up my eyes to a world I have never seen  
I'm coming home_

_When I see the way the early dawn drives the night away  
To reveal a world that's holding on to see a brighter day  
I can only hope for everyone to feel the way I do  
Live their life to love someone the way I love you_

_You give me everything I have  
Everything I need  
You are the reason why I believe  
All my love  
I wanna give to you all my life  
I wanna see you in my dreams  
You opened up my eyes to a world I have never seen  
For always I will remain faithful to the faith you have in me  
Can't believe how much I have grown with you  
I'm finally coming home_

_Through you I see the light that will take me home  
All the days of my life_

_For always I will remain faithful to the faith you have in me  
Can't believe how much I have grown with you  
I'm finally coming home_

_I'm coming home_

Kagome smiled as she drifted off to sleep, 'I can't wait for tomorrow.'

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

Phew: Finally that situation is over. But as you can see this story is not over, because one: Naraku is still on the lose and I can't end the story with Naraku not dead or arrested. And two: Kagome and Inuyasha aren't together yet, and I can't end a story with them not together it just wouldn't be right. I hope you guys liked the chapter. There were some parts that were extremely lame! Like the ending, I found that a little lame. But hopefully it was good enough for you guys. Now the next chapter we'll see how the whole school reacts to this sudden change in Kagome. Will Koga start developing new feelings or feelings that were already there? Well see ya next chapter AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ME!


	15. talking as never felt so good

Hi guys, sorry that I haven't updated in a while. School as again become a major problem, since this week a got a paper for composition due on Monday, a US History 2 essay due Wednesday and just plain homework. And I also got myself into the crew, which is helping out with plays. So the updates may be coming in slow at least until November, I hope. Since that's when we are done with crew until the spring. Also the song that Kagome sung last chapter was **"Coming Home"** by Billy Gilman (a country singer). And I'm sorry for not pointing that out last chapter. It just slipped my mind. Well let's get to the chapter.

**Chapter 15: Talking as Never Felt so Good**

The sun rose over the horizon announcing a brand new Monday morning. And when I say 'brand new' I mean BRAND NEW! Well at least in Kagome's case. Ever since Friday when the curse was finally broken, the smile on Kagome's face had never left her face and it probably never will. This weekend was the best weekend that she has ever had. And we all know why…SHE CAN FINALLY TALK! So when Saturday morning rolled around, Kagome seriously jumped out of the guest bed, since she slept in there all night, and ran to hers' and Rin's room and pounced on Kikyo, who had been sound asleep in Kagome's bed. Kagome laughed as she bounced on her knees like a 5yrold on Christmas day. Kikyo acted annoyed along with Rin, who was rudely awakened by Kikyo's yelp and Kagome's new found laughter. But under the act they were just as happy as Kagome was. During the weekend, Kikyo and Kagome finally got back into the swing of talking like they did when they were 8, but only instead of talking about dolls they obviously changed it to teenage stuff. Most of the talk though made Kagome blush and speechless, which rarely happened over the weekend. And Sunday when the gang came over, Kagome surprised them when she jumped out of the door and hugged Inuyasha, making him blush, Sango, who hugged back, Sesshoumaru, who rubbed her head, and Miroku who started to move his hand slightly towards Kagome's rear. Inuyasha noticed and growled harshly at him making Miroku quickly move his hand to the middle of her back.

* * *

"Come on Kagome!" Rin shouted up the stairs with her hands on her hips, "It can't take you that long to get ready for school!"

"I'll be down Rin! Don't have a cow!" Kagome shouted back from their room.

Rin sighed, "Just hurry up! I don't want to be late for school!"

She walked back into the kitchen where Grandpa was at the table reading a newspaper along with Souta eating a bowl of cereal and Saika putting some work papers into her briefcase.

Saika looked at Rin, "Rin, just sit down and eat your cereal. Kagome will be down if you stop rushing her."  
"I agree my dear, if you rush someone you are just making them slow down even more because they have to respond to you." Grandpa pointed out as he looked up at Rin.

"I know." Rin replied, "But I just like getting to school early."

"Why? Is it because you wanna smooch with your boyfriend, Sesshoumaru?" Souta teased as he smiled at her.

Rin blushed madly and whacked the back of his head making him jerk his head into his bowl.

He picked up his head and glared at her, "Why did you do that for!"  
"That is not the reason you little twit! I go to school early so I can ask my teachers questions if I didn't get the assignment!" Rin snarled as she glared at him.

"**_Sure_ **if you say so." Souta replied as he smirked back at her.

Rin glared as vein popped on her forehead, "Why…you little brat!"  
Saika was getting ready to pull the two apart.

"Morning everyone!" They heard Kagome greet with a happy tone in her voice.

They looked up to see Kagome with her never leaving smile.

Rin and Souta quickly forgot about their argument and smiled at her as Kagome dropped her backpack and walked further into the kitchen.

"Good morning sweetheart." Saika greeted as she smiled at her, "Do you sleep well?"  
Kagome nodded, "Uh huh! I have slept well all this weekend. Which may I add feels absolutely nice!"

"Yeah having not to worry about those nightmares anymore is a great feeling." Rin replied as she smiled up at her, "And now I don't have to wake up to you moaning painfully in your sleep." 'Which always scared the crap out of me.'

"Well I'm glad that you are sleeping well after 6 to 7yrs." Kagome smiled at her.

Rin just smiled and went back to her cereal.

Kagome slid to the freezer, "I feel like a waffle today!"  
"So finally getting sick of cereal Kagome?" Souta asked as he looked at her back.

"No, I just feel like having something different today. Since today will be so different than 7yrs ago." Kagome replied as she glanced back at Souta.

"Yeah, considering today will be the first day that you will actually talk to your classmates." Saika replied as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

Rin started to chuckle, "I wonder what their reaction will? I bet they will be priceless."  
Kagome smirked as she chuckled, "I know, which is why I reminded Inuyasha yesterday to bring his camera to we can get pictures of their faces."

"Excellent! Now promise me that you will show them to me okay." Rin replied as she pointed at Kagome.

Kagome glanced at her and nodded, "You got it!"

Kagome went back to her waffle while whispering a little hum, "Mmm mm mm Every Heart has a habit of receiving dreams. Sadness has no effect on us, Every heart gains happiness when it flies." (And just to let you guys know that song is "Every Heart" one of the endings for Inuyasha I found it translated.)

Her voice got the family to look up at her again.

'Whoa I never knew Kagome could sing so…so well. And it has just been three days since the curse was broken.' Rin thought amazed by Kagome's voice.

Saika just smiled, 'It's good to hear you talk again Kagome. Keep singing Kagome, you deserve to be happy.'

* * *

"Okay we're leaving!" Rin shouted as she, Kagome and Souta walked out the front door.

"All right! Have a nice day!" Saika shouted as Rin shut the door.

Kagome smirked as she walked towards the stairs, 'Yes, today will be a nice day.'

She then spotted Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru walking towards the end of the stairs.

Kagome smiled and started to run down the steps with Souta and Rin behind her.

"Why is Kagome running now?" Souta yelled as he looked up at his sister.

Rin looked to see the Inu brothers and smirked, "She must want to see Inuyasha."

"Ooooooo does she like him?" Souta asked in a teasing way.

Rin smirked, "You could say that."

Kagome didn't hear what the other two were saying since she was caught up in her own thoughts, 'Today is the day that everything will change for the better. The mocking, the teasing will all stop and the nickname 'mute girl' will finally disappear. Today will be that start of a new beginning.'

"Why aren't you taking your car anymore, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at his brother.

Sesshoumaru sighed, "Because it is a nice day and I want to walk to school with my girlfriend."  
Inuyasha just sighed as his nose and ears twitched and turned to see Kagome running down the stairs still smiling.

He smiled, 'That smile has not left her yet. This is a side of Kagome that I am still getting use too.'

Kagome jumped off of the step that she was on and landed right in front of Inuyasha, who looked at her with a shocked look.

"Good morning Inuyasha. I hope you had a good evening last night." Kagome greeted as she smiled at him while placing her hands behind her back.

Inuyasha nodded, "I sure did, now knowing that you are okay now."  
Kagome blushed but smiled, "Yep! No one has to worry about me anymore! Now that the curse is gone I can be my old normal self again!"

"But guys, you forget that Naraku is still out there. So you are not in the clear yet Kagome." Sesshoumaru pointed out as he looked at Kagome and Inuyasha while putting an arm around Rin.

Kagome sighed, "I know, but I don't want to worry about it right now. Cause right now all I want to do is make up for lost time and get back at those jerks!"  
Kagome grinned as she looked up at Inuyasha, "Did you bring the camera?"  
Inuyasha smirked as he padded his backpack, "Yep, its in here filled and ready to take pictures."  
Kagome squealed, "Awesome! This day will be priceless!"

Souta plugged his ears as Inuyasha flattened his ears.

"Great Inuyasha, you just made her hyper. Now I will never get a peaceful night at home." Souta said to Inuyasha in annoyance.

Kagome placed her hands on her hips as she looked at him, "Well **_sorry_**! It's not my fault that I was so damn happy."

"Whoa Kagome just swore!" Souta pointed out as he pointed his finger at her and then looked around, "Is the world finally coming to an end?"  
The teens chuckled at his comment.

Kagome chuckled, "Well there is always a first for everything."

"Okay guys, now let's talk while walking. I don't want to be late for school." Rin pointed out as her and Sesshoumaru started to walk away.

Kagome, Inuyasha and Souta sighed as they started to walk as well.

"She really likes being at school on time." Inuyasha said as he glanced at Kagome.

Kagome looked at him, "I know. She is such a weird person."

"Hey! I'm not as weird as you are!" Rin shouted as she glanced back at her sister who looked back at her.

Kagome smiled and shouted, "I know I'm weird! And I'm damn proud!"

Rin just chuckled as she turned her head around.

Kagome turned her head to look at Inuyasha and give him an evil smile, which Inuyasha caught.

He glanced at her, "What are you…"

Kagome gently pushed him, making him almost loose his balance, since Kagome caught him off guard.

"You're it Inuyasha!" Kagome said and started to run away.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled still standing where he was.

Kagome stopped and turned her head to face him and yelled, "Try and catch me Inuyasha!"

After she said that she ran.

Inuyasha smirked now getting the message, "Oh that's your game, is it?"

He ran after her while yelling, "You really think you can out run me Kagome?"

"I can sure damn try!" Kagome yelled as she glanced at him.

As they ran ahead Sesshoumaru, Rin and Souta looked at them run as they sweatdropped.

"Well I have to say Kagome's acting like a 6yrold." Sesshoumaru pointed out as he glanced at Rin.

Rin smiled as she looked up at him, "Well I think Kagome deserves to act this way. And besides she is just proving that she is happy."

"Yeah." Sesshoumaru replied and rose an eyebrow at her, "Was Kagome like this before the curse?"  
"Yes she was." Rin replied, "I really haven't seen this side of her for so long. Even though before the curse I was sometimes annoyed by her, but ever since the curse…I have missed it."  
"Same here." Souta replied, "Though I don't remember of what she was like before the curse, but seeing her after the curse was on her…it was really scary to see her like that."

"But this will be a side that will take some time to get really use too." Sesshoumaru pointed out.

Rin nodded, "Yes I know it will for you guys, since you guys met her when the curse was still on her. But I'm sure this will be a side of her that you will like for the rest of your lives."

* * *

Kagome kept on running as saw the school come into sight, 'Finally! And Inuyasha hasn't caught me yet!'

She looked back to see him not there which made her stop, "Now where did he go? He couldn't have slowed down."

"Damn right I wouldn't."

Kagome yelped in surprise when someone lifted her up bridal style.

She looked up to see Inuyasha smirking at her, which made her blush, "Inuyasha!"

"Caught ya Kagome." Inuyasha replied in a teasing way.

Kagome crossed her arms, as she pouted, "No fair! You made me stop!"  
"Hey you could have kept running. But **_you _**were the one that decided to stop. So therefore, it is totally fair." Inuyasha pointed out still smiling a proud smile.

"Hmph! Fine you win." Kagome replied still pouting as she turned her head away, but smiled up at him, "This time anyway, next time you won't be so lucky."

Inuyasha chuckled, "Oh I won't, will I? Well we will just have to wait and see."

"Oh we will see all right. And I'll be the winner." Kagome replied while smiling full of pride.

"Heh, oh really now?"  
"Yep."  
"Doubt it."

"Hey! I can sooo beat you!"

"Still doubt it."

"Well you know what…"

"Know what?" Inuyasha asked while smiling at her.

Kagome paused for a minute as she tried to think of something to say.

"You're mean!" Kagome replied in a kidesh way while pointing at him.

Inuyasha laughed, "I'm not mean. I'm just pointing out the obvious."  
"Still! You're mean!"  
Inuyasha just chuckled.

"I see someone is still in a happy mood." A voice pointed out from behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned himself and Kagome around to see Miroku and Sango.

Inuyasha smiled, "Yep she's still in her happy mood."

"Can you blame me?" Kagome asked as she smiled at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at her, "Nope."  
"Good, because I don't." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha just chuckled, 'I am really liking this side of her. I can already say that from today on after, my days will always be a happy one. Now knowing that she's happy.'

They two looked back at Miroku and Sango when they heard Miroku cough.

"I see we are all getting really close." Miroku said as he gave them his famous perverted grin.

Inuyasha and Kagome raised an eyebrow at him kinda forgetting that Kagome was still in Inuyasha's arms.

Kagome then realized that she wasn't on the ground.

She blushed as she looked up at Inuyasha, "Uh…Inuyasha…"  
Inuyasha looked down at her, "Yeah?"  
"Uh…you can put me down now." Kagome replied softly as she blushed even more.

Inuyasha blushed when he realized that he was still holding Kagome. He quickly put her down and the two turned their heads to hide their embarrassment.

Sango and Miroku chuckled softly at the two.

"So…how was your guys' weekend?" Sango asked changing the subject so Inuyasha and Kagome could relax a bit.

Kagome turned to face her and smiled, "It was great! And that's all I can say really, since you guys know how my weekend was like."  
The three chuckled.

"Yeah, a very hyper weekend. I mean when I first saw you on Sunday I thought you were high off of eating too much sugar." Miroku pointed out as he smiled at her.

"Hey! You can never have too much sugar!" Kagome pointed out as she pointed at him, "And I didn't have sugar all weekend, other than ice cream, which we had on Sunday."  
"Well that's what it seemed like to me at first glance." Miroku replied as he crossed his arms.

"What about you Inuyasha?" Sango asked as she looked at Inuyasha.

"Same has hers'. Only I wasn't bouncing off the walls." Inuyasha replied as he smirked at Kagome.

"So I was a bit bouncy, you guys act like it was a crime." Kagome pointed out as she smiled at them.

"It's not. But it was just weird to see you so bouncy like that." Sango pointed out.

Kagome chuckled, "Yeah true."

"Morning guys!" they heard another person greet from behind Inuyasha again.

The four friends looked to see Shippo walking towards them.

Inuyasha smirked, "Morning pipsqueak."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Shippo shouted as he glared at Inuyasha as a vein popped on the back of his head.

Inuyasha laughed, "I will…when you are 20yrsold. But hey even then you are to me…a pipsqueak."

Shippo just growled.

"Shippo, calm down. It's a normal nickname that older kids give younger kids. It's just the way things are." Kagome pointed out while trying to calm him down.

Shippo sighed as he took a deep breath, "Okay fine I'll let it go for now Kagome."

Shippo took a double take of whom he just spoke too and looked up to see Kagome smiling.

He pointed at her, "Did…did you just talk…or am I just hearing things?"

Kagome just smiled as she nodded.

Shippo's eyes went wide open, "You're serious!"  
"Yes! Or else why did you just reply to her?" Inuyasha asked as he crossed his arms.

Shippo smiled, "Kagome! That's awesome! Now we can actually talk face to face instead of face to paper."

"But don't spread it around." Kagome replied, as she looked at him firmly, "I want to see all student's reactions. So don't tell anyone! Got it?"

Shippo nodded, "Okay I promise."

* * *

All the students were now entering the building to go to their lockers and gather up their supplies for their morning classes.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked side by side like they did every morning, which caused a lot of stares.

These stares kinda crept Kagome out, while with Inuyasha they just annoyed him.

"Why are they staring at us like we are criminals or something?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as he glanced around as he glared at them making the students go back to what they were doing.

Kagome just shrugged not really wanting to say anything. You know saving up her voice for when the students come up and talk to her. Oh like say…the jerks.

Inuyasha looked at her while raising an eyebrow at her, "Why aren't you saying anything?"  
Kagome looked up at him and took out a notebook out from under her stack of books and started to write something down.

Inuyasha was now baffled, 'Why is she doing that again? Is she scared of talking? Or has this just become a habit, since she has done it for so long.'

Kagome handed her notebook to him to read, "**Oh I will talk. But I'm just waiting for the jerks to come up and talk to me before I can say anything.**"

Inuyasha smirked, "Excellent plan."

Kagome just smiled.

"Kagome!" They heard four familiar girls shout out.

Kagome stiffened, 'Oh god, what will those three say this time.'

Inuyasha and Kagome turned around as Ayano, Chieka, Ena, and Beniko walked up to them.

"Do why did you leave school early Kagome?" Beniko asked Kagome, "Was Mrs. Kutz's work out too much for ya?"  
Kagome sighed and was opening her mouth to say something.

"Well Kagome, you were never an athletic person. Which is the reason why you almost failed gym in elementary and last year." Ayano pointed out as she pointed at Kagome.

Kagome glared at her, 'That is not the reason! Naraku just hated me!'

"No wonder you are gaining weight." Chieka added as she shook her head, "You haven't been exercising at all."

Kagome, Inuyasha and Ena glared at her.

"Kagome is not fat! Get that through your thick skulls!" Inuyasha shouted as he snarled at the girls.

The three girls jumped.

"I agree! And I'm sorry not everyone wants to be toothpicks like you guys!" Ena pointed out as she glared at the three girls next to her.

Ayano glared back at Ena, "Well, toothpick is the new in."  
"In what world? Besides that small headed brain of yours'!" Kagome replied loudly.

The fours' eyes shot wide open when Kagome…actually said something.

Beniko rubbed her ear, "Am I hearing things or did Kagome…just talk?"

"I thought I was the only one." Chieka replied as she looked at Beniko, "So I'm really not going crazy."

"Depends on your definition of going crazy." Kagome replied as she crossed her arms in annoyance.

Ena smiled, "I can't believe it!"

Kagome smirked at Ena.

"You…are finally talking!" Ena added as she started to jump up and down, "Oh this is sooo awesome! Now we can fully catch up!"

Kagome smiled, "Glad you are happy about it."  
Ena raised an eyebrow at her, "Why wouldn't I be? I mean my closest friend, besides Kikyo, is finally talking for the first time in 7years!"  
Kagome gave her a warm smile, "Ena, you are the best."

"Hey!" Inuyasha replied making Kagome and the other girls' look up at him, "I thought I was the best."  
Kagome chuckled while smiling up at him, "You are. But so is Ena."

Ena giggled, "Yeah Inuyasha, you are totally more of the best than me."

Inuyasha gave them a proud smile, "Good as long as I'm still the best."

Ena and Kagome just chuckled while shaking their heads.

Chieka, Beniko and Ayano just looked at three totally pissed since they were leaving them out of their conversation.

Ayano was about to say something to Kagome for her comment about her brain.

"Well class will be starting soon." Inuyasha pointed out as he looked up at the clock and looked down at Kagome and Ena, "We should probably get to class."

Kagome nodded along with Ena, "Yeah."

Kagome looked at Ena while smiling at her, "Well see you in history Ena."  
"Yep see ya." Ena replied as they walked to their separate classes.

The other three just stood there totally pissed.

"I can't believe those bastards! They totally didn't involve us in their conversation." Chieka whined, as she looked at the other two.

"Yeah, and when in hell did Kagome start talking again?" Beniko asked as she crossed her arms.

"I don't fucking know!" Ayano shouted, "But that can't be good! For any of us!"

Ayano looked down the hall that Kagome and Inuyasha walked down, 'Great! Now that's she's talking it will be even more harder to get Inuyasha from her. I only agreed with to help Naraku so he can keep Kagome from meeting cute guys like Inuyasha. But…what the hell happened!'

* * *

"Damn!" Inuyasha shouted in math making Kagome and the other students look at him.

Kagome wrote him a note, "**What's wrong?**"

Inuyasha looked at her, "I totally forgot to get a picture of those girls' faces. Their faces were totally priceless!"  
Kagome smiled and wrote something else down, "**That's okay, we still got the whole middle school to catch on film. So don't worry about it.**"

Inuyasha smirked, "Yeah, I really can't wait to see the look on Koga's face. Now that will be a picture I will want to remember for the rest of my life."

Kagome just giggled, 'Oh you will a kick of what things I will say to Koga when I see him. And let me tell ya they will be anything but nice.'

* * *

Rin was getting out her history supplies when Erena walked up to her locker.

"Hey Rin, how was you're weekend?" Erena asked in a dull sort of way.

Rin looked at her, "Why do you sound so dull?"  
Erena sighed, "I'm just tired."  
"Up late again talking to Fuuga?" Rin asked in a teasing way.

Erena smiled as she blushed, "Yep, and I'm damn proud of it. So now back to my question."

Rin sighed, "It was okay. Though Kagome almost died over the weekend."  
Erena gasped, "What! How! Why!"  
"Well remember Sesshoumaru and me telling you guys about Kagome being cursed?" Rin asked Erena as she closed her locker.

Erena nodded, "Yeah."

"Well…Friday Naraku took the final step. He was going to kill Kagome." Rin replied as fear rose in her body once again.

Erena gasped in horror, "Did she…"

Rin smiled, "Yep she made it. And guess what?"  
Erena raised an eyebrow at her, "What?"  
"The curse is broken and now Kagome can finally talk." Rin replied as excitement consumed her body.

Erena smiled as she gasped, "You're serious!"  
"Yep, and let me tell you, that girl was seriously hyper this entire weekend. I mean we couldn't get her to stop bouncing on Kikyo when she was asleep like a 5yrold." Rin replied as she chuckled remembering Saturday morning.

Erena laughed, "Are you serious? Kagome actually pounced on Kikyo when she was trying to sleep?"

Rin nodded, "Yep."

"You should have seen her Sunday when we came over." The girls heard someone from behind Rin say.

Rin looked behind her as Erena looked up to see Sesshoumaru smiling at them.

Erena smiled at the two, "What did she do?"  
Rin chuckled, "Kagome jumped out of the front door to hug them totally surprising them. It was totally hilarious!"

Erena giggled, "Well it sounds like Kagome had a great weekend."

Rin and Sesshoumaru smiled as they walked with Erena to history.

Genji stood at the corner, 'Soon Rin, you will be mine. Soon…"

He then walked to his class.

* * *

It was now lunchtime and Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango sat at their usual table but this time they had a new member…Ena.

"Thanks for letting me sit with you guys." Ena thanked as she smiled at them.

The four returned her smile.

"No problem. Anyone who is friends with Kagome is a friend of ours." Miroku replied as he smiled at her as he took a sip of his milk. Miroku had soup again with a sandwich.

"You are always welcomed to join us, Ena." Sango added while giving Ena a warm smile.

"Well except for those other so called friends." Inuyasha added as he put some ramen into his mouth.

"I guess you mean Ayano, Chieka and Beniko?" Ena asked as she took a bite out of her sub.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yep that's who I mean."  
"Say Ena?" Kagome asked while looking at Ena making her look at her.

"If you didn't like hanging out with them in Kyoto then…why didn't you hang out with Kikyo back in Kyoto?" Kagome asked as she took a bite of a chocolate chip cookie.

Ena sighed as she looked down at her plate, "Well Kikyo didn't talk to us. So I thought she didn't want to hangout with me since I followed those bitches around."

"That's understandable." Sango cut in as she took a sip of her lemonade, "But still you could have just talked to Kikyo and tell you didn't want to hangout with those guys anymore."

"I know. I guess I was just not sure of what to do. I mean I'm not the type of person to ditch out on friends or bitch them out. No matter how many times they get me mad I always held my tongue because I'm too damn nice and I just don't want to loose friends." Ena replied as she looked up at the four.

Kagome gave her another warm smile, "Well now you can. I want to stay friends with you Ena and I'm sure Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku would like you to join us all the time."

Kagome looked at them, "Right guys?"  
The three nodded.

"Yeah, you are now part of our group." Inuyasha reassured her while smiling.

"Which means you get to watch anime with us, play video games with us, and got skating with us!" Miroku added as he stuck his fist up in the air.

Ena chuckled while sweatdropping, "Well maybe not the skating stuff but the anime and video games I can do."

"Good enough for us." Inuyasha replied as he crossed his arms.

"And to be honest Ena." Kagome cut in catching Ena's attention, "I was planning on telling those girls off anyway. Since if I do then they will back off for good."

"Uh…I seriously doubt they will back off even if you do that." Ena pointed out as she shook her head while giving a serious look.

"Why do you doubt it?" Sango asked Ena.

Ena glanced at Sango and then back at Kagome, "Kagome, now that you are hanging out with guys. Those guys will keep on following you until they claim them."

Kagome let out a frustrating sigh, "You have got to be kidding me?"  
Ena shook her head, "Nope I'm not. Believe me I have been around them a lot longer than you and Kikyo have."  
"Well if they don't back off…" Inuyasha started making Ena and Kagome look back at him to see him cracking his knuckles, "Then I'll just make them back off by force."  
"Inuyasha…you can't do that on school grounds or anywhere at that." Kagome pointed out to him.

"And why not?" Inuyasha asked as he crossed his arms.

"Those girls can find ways to sue you. They have parents that easily spoil them. Believe me I have seen them." Ena pointed out.

"And I don't think your dad will be too happy about you getting into a physical fight with a girl who can easily get killed by you." Miroku pointed out as he looked at Inuyasha.

"And personally that would just be as low as them. And I'm sure you don't want to lower yourself beyond their level." Kagome added as she turned herself to face Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sighed, "Yeah I suppose not. But I still want to beat the shit out of those girls."  
Kagome sighed as she smiled at him, "I know Inuyasha but…"

"Hey Mute girl!"

Kagome groaned since she instantly knew who was behind her.

The group looked to see Koga with his arms crossed over his chest as he smirked at her.

Inuyasha started to growl softly as he glared at him, "Koga."

Kagome turned to glare at him.

"So why did you leave so early yesterday?" Koga asked as a mocking tone came to his voice, "Did you forget how to breathe?"  
The other students started to laugh.

"Did you just call her stupid!" Inuyasha shouted as he stood up glaring daggers at Koga while clinching his fists.

"Heh, so what if I did? I'm not wrong." Koga mocked as he glared at Inuyasha as hatred started to consume his body and heart, 'Whoa…I never felt this much hatred towards him before. This is new.'

Inuyasha growled even more as he cracked his knuckles, "You…are so fucking wrong!"  
Kagome put her hand up in front of Inuyasha signaling him to stop.

Inuyasha looked at her to see her glancing at him while smiling.

He smirked as he got of what Kagome was going to do.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku and mouthed, 'Got the camera?'

Miroku smirked as he showed it to him. Yeah Inuyasha handed it to Miroku since he wanted to see the pictures he took at one of his Martial Arts tournaments.

Inuyasha smiled even more as he looked back to see what Kagome would do.

Kagome walked up to Koga making Koga look down at her.

Koga suddenly felt heat rise on his cheeks as he looked into Kagome's beautiful brown eyes that held so much emotion, 'What…what's going on? I can't be blushing around her or even falling for her or else Onigumo and Naraku will have my head!'

"Wha…what's the matter mute girl?" Koga asked trying to stay in his normal composure, "Gonna cry? Gonna runaway? Or are you just going to stand there and let me hurt you?"  
"Neither you asshole!" Kagome yelled as she slapped Koga across his face good and hard.

All the students in the lunchroom gasped of what just happened. The fact that Kagome just slapped Koga one of the strongest demons, other than Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, in this whole school. Well as far as they knew. And…did Kagome just talk…?

Koga's eyes where wide open as he placed his hand his cheek as he looked at Kagome, 'Did…I just hear…are my ears tricking me?'

"You…self-centered, low-life, jerky, popularity caring, careless, stupid, assholy BASTARD!" Kagome snarled louder and louder until she said bastard, which she yelled out.

The students along with Koga gasped. Kagome did talk!

Kagome glared at him as tears started to form in her eyes, "You are nothing but a stupid jerk! I hate you! YOU HEAR ME! HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Kagome yelled while tears fell down her face.

Those three words for some odd reason hit Koga real hard in the heart and he actually felt…like he was going to…to…cry. Whoa! Now that is just plain creepy!

"You use to be my friend Koga!" Kagome yelled again, "I can't believe you of all people would be so low enough to care about your own popularity than your own friend! Who was getting teased and mocked every fucking day of her fucking life since that stupid fucking gym teacher came!"

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Ena looked at her with sad eyes.

'Kagome.' Inuyasha thought as he looked at her feeling the urge to hold her in his arms, wanting to take away all of her pain, 'I would give anything to take this pain away from her. I would switch lives with her, if it means not having her go through of what she went through up till now.'

Kagome sighed as she looked up at Koga again, "But I guess I should thank you though."

Koga looked at her in shock along with the others.

'What is she thanking him for?' Her friends all thought.

'Why is she thanking me? What she said was all true.' Koga wondered.

"If it wasn't for you and all the other bastards at Kyoto…" Kagome smiled as she looked back at Inuyasha along with Sango and Miroku, "I wouldn't have met these guys."

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku smiled at her.

She returned the smile, "They are the best things that have happened to me. If it wasn't for them…"

Kagome looked back at Koga, "I wouldn't have been able to talk ever again."

'But really Inuyasha is the main one to thank for that. Since my love for him and his friendship with me is what kept me going. He kept giving me new strength to fight back Naraku and his stupid curse. If it wasn't for him…I wouldn't be here today smiling, laughing, and having a good time.' Kagome thought as she smiled at the ground, 'He really is the best thing that has ever happened to me.'

Koga looked at Inuyasha to see him smiling.

Koga snarled, 'Look at him. Thinking he's all that just because Kagome thinks he's the best thing too ever happen to Kagome. I was too! At least I think I was.'

Kagome looked back up at Koga, which made him look down at her, "But…after what you did to me and Kikyo…I…will never forgive! EVER!"

Kagome then looked at the other students and shouted, "And I will never forgive any of you! Because you all showed what type of people you really are! Disgusting, low-life, self-centered assholes! I hate every single one of you! Oh but I don't hate you as much as all the fucking students in fucking Kyoto, except for two people! Everyone else…I fucking hate! And I will never forgive any of them!"

Kagome started to pant as she heard the gasps of the students, "And yes I can fucking talk! So the fucking mute girl nickname does not fit me anymore! Since I, obviously, can talk. And now you have nothing to mock me about. So for those of you who enjoyed mocking me…well I guess you have to go find someone else to mock, because this girl is no longer taking anymore crap that you fucking assholes throw at me!"

"Whoa…this will be the first time that I will ever see Kagome this mad." Sango whispered to Miroku now sorta feeling sorry for the people she snapped at.

"Make a mental note Sango-never get Kagome mad or she will bitch you out like no tomorrow." Miroku replied as he looked at Sango.

"Way ahead of you Miroku." Inuyasha replied to Miroku not taking his eyes off of Kagome, 'But this was probably the only way to get all of her anger and pain out. Since I hear that if you yell like Kagome just did then all your stress and anger will be gone.'

Kagome sighed a slightly smiled, "Now that felt good."

Kagome looked at her friends, "Who wants to go outside? It's a beautiful day outside."

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Ena sweatdropped as they looked at Kagome.

'Well that was a quick change in attitude.' Inuyasha thought.

But they smiled while nodding their heads.

"Sure Kagome." Inuyasha replied making Kagome smile even more.

* * *

School was now over and the four friends were now walking home. Rin was at a student council meeting and Sesshoumaru had cross-country practice. (I have that sport in my school.)

Kagome stretched out her arms as she breathed in the nice fresh air, "Ah, this feels so nice."

Inuyasha smiled at her, "I'm guessing all that pain and anger is now gone."

Kagome looked up at him and gave him a small smile, "Sorta. The pain will be there for a little while, but the anger…is gone."  
"Well at least shouted at the whole middle school body did help you relieve some of that anger and pain at least a little bit." Miroku pointed at as he looked at Kagome.

"And you should be happy. Because I think your outburst did the trick." Sango added as she smiled at Kagome, "None of them came up to you and teased or mocked you."

"Well like I said at lunch. I can talk now and that's basically what they teased me about. And now that I can talk and talk back to them they have no more use for mocking me." Kagome pointed out to them.

"But all of their faces at lunch…they were really priceless." Inuyasha replied as he chuckled as he remembered their faces.

"Oh did you remember to take their pictures?" Kagome asked as she looked up at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku, "Well…Miroku had the camera…"

Kagome and Sango looked at Miroku who nodded his head.

"Yes I took the pictures. So don't worry you'll have memories of this historical day of when Kagome talks back to the whole school, well at least the middle school people." Miroku replied as he smiled.

* * *

Kagome walked into her house took off her shoes and looked around her house. Saika wasn't home and she saw Grandpa outside and Souta went to a friend's house.

Kagome sighed as she went up the stairs to her room.

'I guess after what I said today I still might not be the most liked person in school.' Kagome thought to herself, 'But I was just shouting out of what I felt all this time. And a lot of those comments were sort of aimed at the students of Kyoto. But those also aim towards some of the students here as well.'

Kagome walked into her room and dropped her backpack near her door as she walked towards her guitar and stood up as she started to place a cord.

(This song is a new one from LeAnn Rimes and it's called "Whatever We Wanna".)

As she played the cord she started to sing the lyrics,

"_Meet me for breakfast on an airplane  
will crash a party for the Queen of England  
show me what what you've got in the parking lot until we get caught_."

Kagome started to move around as she played the song, "_We can do it if we wanna lets go mad  
no one's ever gonna stop fun will have  
let them stop and stare they must think we care  
but all I see is you  
we can do it if we wanna gonna do  
whatever we wanna _

Strip down to nothing in the ocean  
buy every bottle of Crystal in San Trope  
pass it all around till the sun goes down and we hit the ground

We can do it if we wanna lets go mad  
no one's ever gonna stop fun will have  
let them stop and stare they must think we care  
but all I see is you  
we can do it if we wanna gonna do  
whatever we wanna

Let them stop and stare they must think we care  
but all I see is you

We can do it if we wanna lets go mad  
no one's ever gonna stop fun will have  
let them stop and stare they must think we care  
but all I see is you  
we can do it if we wanna gonna do  
whatever we wanna."

Kagome sighed as she sat down on her bed.

She smiled as Inuyasha came into her thoughts, 'Yeah, as long as I have Inuyasha and them with me who needs popularity when I have all the friends I need to make it through life.'

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

Holy Crud! This chapter is like…16pgs! I think this is seriously the longest chapter I have done! Hoped it was worth the wait. And I have to say Kagome was really laying down the swear words in this chapter. Do you think she over did it? But again all that was all she felt, so personally I think all the students deserved that outburst from her. And Ayano is more of a bitch than we all thought she was. And Koga…is developing feelings for her…? Well of course I know. Since I am the author. Now the next chapter…I'm still thinking it up but I think we will fast forward to the next year when they are all in high school. What do you guys think? Or should I do another chapter with them as 8th graders? Well see ya all next chapter! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ME! _  
_


	16. the little gathering

Oh my god you guys, I am so sorry for not updating as quickly as I should. My brain as been painfully slow these last couple of weeks or days since I last updated. And I'm sorry **Strong Love** won't be updated for a while yet. I'm still thinking things up for that story. But you guys could give me some ideas, so that way it might make the thinking process go faster. Okay I had some reviewers saying they either wanted another 8th grade chapter or start them out in high school. And I have decided to put them in high school since this is where the main struggle will be and I'm not telling ya what the struggle will be. Anyway let's get to the chapter.

**Chapter 16: The Little Gathering**

A year has passed and a lot of things have happened in this last year. Sesshoumaru and Rin have now been going out for a good long year, which is a lot longer than most couples in their school. Which usually lasted like a few days or a few months. They hadn't seen much of Genji these days. Wonder what that guy is up too…don't know. Anyway Naraku took the final step and almost killed Kagome, if it wasn't for Inuyasha and Kikyo who helped Kagome defeat Naraku and broke the 7year curse. Releasing the happy, hyper, energetic and talkative side of Kagome that her new friends never knew about. But they like this side of her and always will. Oh! And we can't forget about Kagome's loud outburst at lunch. Freaky wasn't it? The outburst did keep a lot of the students away from her. Can't blame them of course, I mean come on you would too if some student who was always quiet suddenly started yelling and swearing at the whole student body! Though we can't blame Kagome for it, because they deserved it.

This didn't bother Kagome at all…well maybe just a little. She is glad that they had finally stopped mocking her but…she couldn't help but feel a little guilty for how she yelled at the students. Guess it can't be helped, since that is just how Kagome is sometimes. Though she never told her friends and family that she felt guilty about it, since she knew they would say they deserved it, which she knew they did. But some of them didn't.

Koga on the other hand had been thinking second thoughts about his decisions these last couple of years. After Kagome's outburst and how she yelled at him and told him that she hated him…really made him feel…heartbroken. And he had also noticed that every time that he saw Inuyasha around Kagome he would get all growly like and felt his heart burst into flames has he felt more hatred towards Inuyasha. He then came to the conclusion near the end of the school year that he had fallen for Kagome and was now determined to make things right between them. But…how would he do that? If he tried to fix things up with Kagome it would be the death of him, literally!

* * *

It was the day before school would start and since that was the case, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kikyo along with the new member Ena, Sesshoumaru, Erena and Fuuga all decided to hangout at the Higurashi shrine. The new seniors were in the kitchen playing cards as they talked about things. Our new freshmen were in the living room, either watching anime or playing video games. And Souta and Kohaku were outside playing soccer. Souta and Kohaku met at school when they first moved here and they have become the best of friends.

"Oh I am soo kicking your ass Miroku!" Inuyasha mocked with so much pride as Miroku and him played DragonBall Z Budokai 3. Inuyasha was wearing baggy blue jeans, a red t-shirt and black shoes along with his rosary.

"You shouldn't get too cocky Inuyasha." Miroku warned as he glanced at Inuyasha with a slight glare. Miroku was wearing baggy blue jeans, a green t-shirt and black shoes.

Inuyasha smirked at him, "Why? Can't handle a little cockiness?"  
Miroku snorted, "No, because if you get too cocky you will end up being defeated."  
"Pff, yeah right, like that'll happen." Inuyasha snorted, "I am a pro at this game and you know it!"  
The girls were sitting on the windowsill, they looked at the boys as they shook their heads.

"It's amazing of how boys can get so competitive sometimes." Kikyo said as she turned her attention back to Sango, Ena and Kagome whom nodded their heads in agreement. Kikyo was wearing blue jeans, with a black short sleeved shirt with a white tank top underneath and she had her hair up in a ponytail. Ena was wearing blue shorts and a green tank top with white flip-flops. Sango was wearing blue worn out jeans, a red tank top and black flip-flops and her hair was in a ponytail as well.

"Yeah, but that is just the way guys are. They can't help it." Ena pointed out, which made the girls chuckle a bit.

"Hey! We are right here!" Miroku cut in loudly as he glanced at them along with Inuyasha. His response made the girls smirk.

"Yeah, especially Inuyasha. I mean have you seen the way he acts when someone challenges him?" Sango asked as she smirked purposely forgetting that that Inuyasha was right in the room.

"Yeah…he acts like a total maniac." Kikyo replied as she looked at Sango while smirking as well.

A vein popped on Inuyasha's head, "Hey!"  
"Yeah…and don't forget about Miroku." Ena pointed out pretending not to hear Inuyasha.

"Yeah, Miroku is the same way. If someone challenges him to a video game duel or a chess duel he'll give you no mercy." Sango replied as she crossed her arms as she closed her eyes while sighing.

"We can hear you!" Miroku cut in as he glared at the girls.

"Oh but I must say that Inuyasha is the worst." Kikyo replied again purposely forgetting that the boys were there.

"Yeah and when he loses…oh you better watch out or else you won't sleep for months because of all the bruises he'll give ya." Ena added as she softly giggled.

More veins popped on Inuyasha's head as he stood up, "Will you guys just shut up all ready!"

He finally got the girls to look at them.  
"I must agree with Inuyasha here." Miroku added as he stood up, "We are certainly not like that."

"You're sure about that Miroku?" Sango asked as she smirked at Miroku.

The two glared at the girls making the giggle.

"Now girls." Kagome cut in as she looked at the girls while shaking her finger at them pretending to scold, "They are right, not all boys are like that, though sometimes they are. But we can't forget that some of us girls get that way as well."

Kagome was wearing blue shorts with a white tank top and her hair was down.  
Inuyasha smiled, "Thank you Kagome! At least you are defending us here."  
Kagome smirked at him as she got off the windowsill, "Inuyasha?"  
Inuyasha rose an eyebrow at her as he gave her a questioning look, "Yeah?"  
"I challenge you to a duel!" Kagome challenged as she pointed at him still smiling.

"You…are challenging me?" Inuyasha asked as he smirked at her while pointing from her to himself.

Kagome returned the smirk as she placed her hands on her hips, "Yep, the lovely, Kagome Higurashi, is challenging you, the short tempered Inuyasha…"

"Hey! I do not have a short temper!" Inuyasha argued as he glared at her, which made her giggle.

"To a one on one DragonBall Z Budokai 3 duel to the death." Kagome added still smiling at Inuyasha as she pointed at him.

"Feh." Inuyasha replied as he smirked and opened his mouth to say something.

"Unless…" Kagome added, which made him stop and look at her and noticed an evil grin, "The brave, strong Inuyasha, is afraid that a little girl might kick is bloody ass?"  
Her response made the girls giggle along with Miroku.

"Keh! Yeah right Kagome, in your dreams!" Inuyasha replied as he gave her a playful glare, "I accept your challenge. Just let me kill Miroku first."  
"Hey!" Miroku replied loudly as he glared at Inuyasha, who looked at him, "Who said **_I_** would die?"

"Dude, look at your life bar compared to mine." Inuyasha replied as he pointed at the TV making Miroku look.

Miroku snorted as he looked back at Inuyasha, "So what if I'm already close to death! That doesn't mean I still can't turn the tables on you!"  
"Oh really?" Inuyasha replied, "Then show me. Though I seriously doubt you can."  
Miroku just glared at him, "I can and I will!"  
"Will you guys just stop fighting and play before you guys start wrestling on the ground." Sango cut in loudly getting the guys' attention as she glared at them.

"Okay, okay Sango." Inuyasha replied in annoyance as he sat back down on the floor along with Miroku, "Don't have a fricking cow."  
Once they got back to their game Kagome came and sat down on the couch behind Inuyasha.

Kagome winced when she saw Miroku's life bar, "Oh yeah you're dead Miroku."  
"Hey whose side are you on?" Miroku asked loudly as he looked up at Kagome showing the hurt in his eyes.

"Mine nimrod! So just get over it!" Inuyasha replied as he showed the pride in his smile.

"Actually…I'm not on anyone's side." Kagome pointed out as she leaned her chin on her hand, "I'm just pointing out the obvious."

Kagome looked at Miroku, "Just face facts Miroku, you are not going to win. Considering of how good Inuyasha is at this game, since he has it and plays it like everyday…"

"I do not play it everyday!" Inuyasha argued.

"You are when I'm over." Kagome pointed out as she looked at him.

"Well that's because you are over and I want you to get a little entertained at my house." Inuyasha pointed out as he glanced up at her and back at the game.

"Anyway…" Kagome said changing the subject as she rolled her eyes, "And considering your life bar…you are seriously a goner."  
"Gee thanks for the confidence builder Kagome. That **_really _**helped a lot." Miroku replied sarcastically as he looked at Kagome.

A scream was heard on the TV, Miroku's eyes shot wide open and turned his attention back to the game to see his character on the ground dead.

Miroku's jaw dropped as Inuyasha smirked at him.

"I…win Miroku." Inuyasha said showing the pride in his voice.

"That was not fair!" Miroku shouted as he glared at Inuyasha, "I wasn't paying attention!"  
"Not my fault you weren't paying attention, now was it?" Inuyasha asked as he crossed his arms.

"So…you still could have waited until I was done talking to Kagome!" Miroku pointed out still glaring at his hanyou friend.

"Yeah Inuyasha, that was a little unfair." Kikyo cut in as she sat down next to Kagome.

"Thank you! At least someone is on my side!" Miroku replied while looking at Kikyo.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Listen we are running out of time and Kagome needs to get a turn too ya know."  
"What do you mean, it's only 3o'clock." Ena pointed out as she looked at Inuyasha as she rose an eyebrow.

Inuyasha looked at her, "I know, but I have martial arts practice around 5 so I don't have a lot of time before I go."  
"No!" Kagome whined as she came down at the ground and looked up at Inuyasha, whom looked down at her, "Can't you stay a few more minutes?"  
Inuyasha gave her a soft smile, "I wish I could Kagome. But I am the one who wanted to take these classes so I have to stay committed to it."

"But…it's no fun if you aren't here!" Kagome pointed out as she pouted, which made Inuyasha smile given more.

"I know, but maybe one of these weekends you can come with." Inuyasha suggested.

Kagome smiled a little bit, "I guess that's as good as I'm going to get, right?"  
"Yep." Inuyasha nodded as he continued to smile at her.

Kagome took the controller from Miroku and smirked at Inuyasha, "Ready to meet your maker, Inuyasha?"  
Inuyasha returned the smirk, "Bring it on."

* * *

"So are you guys ready for our last year and Shikon High?" Rin asked as she looked up from her cards to Sesshoumaru, Erena and Fuuga.

"Yes I am so ready to get out of that hellhole." Erena replied, "The faster we get out, the faster we will be adults."  
"Yeah, but then you'll be wishing that we were kids again." Fuuga pointed out as he looked at Erena.

"Ain't that the truth?" Rin replied as she smiled at her friends, "I'm already starting to think back of when I lived in Kyoto and when my father was alive and all the happy times in Kyoto."

"But I'm guessing most of them were horrible memories?" Sesshoumaru asked as he looked at Rin.

Rin looked at him, "Most, but not the main ones."  
"You know this is the first time that I have ever heard you mention your father." Erena cut in as she rose an eyebrow at Rin.

"Well at least you two." Sesshoumaru replied as he looked at them.

Fuuga and Erena looked at him with a questioning glance.

"You were told?" Fuuga asked Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Yep…well not about what happened to him, he was mentioned to me and Inuyasha and his friends when Mrs. Yukimura explained about Naraku and how Mrs. H and her knew Naraku."

"You guys do realize that you are talking in front of me right?" Rin asked as she looked from Sesshoumaru to Fuuga.

"Hehe…sorry about that Rin." Fuuga replied while rubbing the back of his head as he gave her apologetic smile.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, "Would you like to tell us of what happened to your father?"  
Rin looked up at him and then at her friends as she thought about it, 'Should I? I mean I know I should. But…I don't know.'

"Did you mom and dad get a divorce?" Erena asked considering it was taking Rin a little long to answer them.

Rin shook her head, "No, my dad died 7years ago a year after Kagome got cursed."

"How'd he die?" Sesshoumaru asked as gently as possible, since he was talking to his girlfriend.

Rin sighed now knowing she couldn't get out of this conversation all too quickly, "Well…he did from some sort of cancer."  
"Yeah those are always the main killers of people." Fuuga replied making the three look at him, "My younger cousin died of cancer a few years ago. And it was hard to get through knowing that she was so young."  
"How old was she?" Erena asked Fuuga as she looked at him.

Fuuga sighed, "If my memory is correct I think about…10yrsold."  
"Aww that must have really been hard on her parents." Erena replied as her eyes shined with sorrow.

"It was hard for our whole family. So I know you must have gone through a rough time Rin." Fuuga replied as he turned his attention from Erena to Rin.

Rin nodded, "Yes I did take it pretty hard. But I think Kagome was the one that took it the hardest, considering she couldn't say one word to him before he passed on."  
"Yeah that probably would hurt more than anything else." Sesshoumaru replied, "How did Kagome and you guys cope with it?"  
"Well we basically just stayed close to one another and cheered each other up when needed. But Kagome was the hardest to cheer up since she always kept herself distanced from us. But we managed to get through it by reminded ourselves that he is watching over us and that he's in a better place." Rin replied as she looked up at him.

"And that's what got us and my cousin's parents through that time. We all kept close to one another and I think that's the best thing anyone can do to heal the broken heart after losing someone they cared about." Fuuga pointed out softly.

Erena smiled as she leaned on his arm, "This is what I love about you, Fuuga, you are so caring that it just always makes my heart melt."

Fuuga smiled down at her, "I'm glad I melt your heart sweetheart."  
Rin smiled at them, 'They look so adorable together.'

She blushed when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder. Rin looked to see Sesshoumaru pulling her into him as he leaned his head on top of hers'.

Rin smiled, 'Just like…Sesshoumaru and me. And I pray with all my heart and soul that we stay together.'

* * *

"I am so winning Inuyasha!" Kagome said loudly as she smiled as she made her character do a move.

"I don't think so girl!" Inuyasha replied as he made his character dodge her character's move.

The two's life bars were tied and they were still going at it.

Their friends watched them really quite amazed.

"I never knew Kagome was this good at games like this." Sango whispered to Kikyo and Ena.

"You're serious?" Kikyo replied as she looked at Sango with an eyebrow raised as she looked at her like Sango was crazy or something.

"You have never seen Kagome play video games?" Kikyo asked Sango.

"Well…no since we were always hanging out outside or something like that." Sango explained, "So I have never seen Kagome play video games, though I knew she played them, but I never knew she was this good at them."

"Well then you are in for a huge surprise." Ena pointed out as she smiled at Sango, "Kagome has never lost a video game duel with anyone. Not even to her one cousin that taught her how to play them."

"Kagome's that good?" Miroku cut in as he looked at Kikyo and Ena showing the shock and amazement in his voice and eyes.

"Yep." Kikyo and Ena replied as they smiled at him.

"Well that strike will end here and now!" They heard Inuyasha say to them.

"You think so Inuyasha?" Kagome replied as their four friends turned their heads back at them.

"Girl I know so!" Inuyasha replied not taking his eyes off the screen, 'Though I'll admit Kagome's got mad skills.'

"I bet ya five dollars that Kagome beats Inuyasha." Miroku betted as he looked at the girls.

The girls gave him a funny look.

"Do you even have five dollars, Miroku?" Sango asked as she rose an eyebrow at him.

"Of course! I always carry a five in my wallet." Miroku replied as he patted where his wallet was.

Sango smirked, "Okay you're on Miroku."

"Hey! Who'd said I would lose!" Inuyasha shouted at them while trying not to take his eyes off the screen.

Another scream came from the TV and Inuyasha looked to see his character on the ground dead.

"No!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Yes! I win Inuyasha!" Kagome replied while smiling at him in so much pride, "So much for you breaking my winning strike."  
Inuyasha blushed an embarrassment, "Keh!"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned his head away from her, "I just went easy on you."  
He looked back at her, "But now that I know how good you really are…I won't hold back on you anymore."

"**_Sure_** Inuyasha. But I thought you were fighting me seriously." Kagome replied sarcastically in a playful way.

"I'm serious Kagome! I was not fighting you seriously because…I didn't know how good you really were." Inuyasha defended himself as he slightly glared at her.

Kagome giggled, "Whatever you say Inuyasha."

"Okay Kagome…" They heard Saika say as she came into the house along with Souta, Kohaku and Grandpa.

The freshmen looked at her.

"Yeah Mom?" Kagome asked her mother.

"It's about time your friends started to head home." Saika replied as she walked up behind the couch.

"Aw mom, just a few more minutes!" Kagome begged as she kneeled on her knees as she turned towards her mother, "I haven't had this much fun in a long time."  
"Hey what about last summer?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at Kagome.

Kagome looked at him and smiled, "Oh don't get me wrong, last summer was great, but this summer was the best. And you of all people should know why."

Inuyasha blushed as he knew of what she was talking about and turned his head away.

Kagome looked back up at her mom, "Please mom, just a few more minutes."  
Saika sighed as she shook her head, "I'm sorry sweetheart, but you guys do have school in the morning and I'm sure your friends along with Rin's friends have a lot to go over before you guys start high school tomorrow."

"But…" Kagome was about to protest.

"I guess she does have a point." Miroku said as he stood up.

"Miroku?" Kagome asked as she looked up at him.

He looked down at her and smiled, "I promise my grandparents that I would be home before 6. And you know me, I don't break promises, especially to them."

"Yeah Kohaku and I should start heading home too. Since we have to get cleaned up for school and make sure we have everything." Sango added as she looked at Kohaku as she stood up and went over by the hooks to get her bag, since she spent the night here last night.

Ena stretched her arms as she stood up, "Same here I also got to prepare my lunch for tomorrow."

"What aren't you going to take hot lunch anymore?" Kagome asked as she stood up along with Inuyasha.

"Are you kidding? The school's lunch is a little sick if you ask me. And I don't have any money to get hot lunch and my mom and dad won't be home until I'm at school." Ena replied as she looked at Kagome.

"Where'd your parents go?" Kikyo asked as she grabbed her bag that was next to Sango's.

"Oh they went on a little weekend trip to our cabin. But I'm not by myself, my 18yrold brother is taking very good care of me." Ena replied as she smiled at Kikyo.

Grandpa Higurashi coughed to get the kids attention, "Well I could bring all of ya home if you'd like, since I'm taking Kikyo home anyway."  
"Okay, if you're okay with it." Sango replied as she looked at him.

Grandpa Higurashi smiled as he nodded his head, "Yes I'm okay with it."  
Kagome walked up to them, "Well I guess I will see you three tomorrow."

Ena, Miroku and Sango smiled at her and gave her hugs, Inuyasha glared at Miroku when he hugged her making sure he didn't touch her.

Kagome smiled as she turned to look at Kikyo, "I guess I'll see you some other weekend. But I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

Kikyo nodded as she smiled and hugged her best friend.

Kikyo looked at Kagome, "Well see ya next time."  
The six, which included Kohaku and Grandpa Higurashi, walked out the door to head to their homes.

Saika looked at Inuyasha, "You should probably get going as well. Since you do have practice in an hour."

Inuyasha nodded, "I know, I'm just waiting for Sesshoumaru, Fuuga and Erena. Since he volunteered to bring them home."  
Saika nodded, "Okay I'll go get them."  
Saika walked into the kitchen to talk with the seniors.

Souta yawned as he walked upstairs, "See ya around Inuyasha."  
"Yeah, see ya next time kid." Inuyasha replied as he grinned up at him.

Once Souta was upstairs Inuyasha looked back at Kagome.

"Can you believe we are starting our first year in high school tomorrow?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah I know. You scared?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at her.

Kagome played with her thumbs a bit, "Well…maybe a little. We will be dealing with new people tomorrow, you know older kids."  
"Keh, don't worry I'll make sure they don't hurt you." Inuyasha reassured her while smiling at her.

Kagome slightly blushed but smiled, "I know, but I think I should also try and make up with our classmates."  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her, "Whhhy?"  
Kagome sighed, "I think I should you know. It would be the right then to do, since most of them didn't do anything."  
"You aren't going to fix things with Koga are you?" Inuyasha asked as he felt panic hit his heart.

"Oh no." Kagome replied quickly while shaking her head as she waved her hands, "Things between me and Koga will never exist again. So don't worry about it."

"Good, because I don't want to have to bunk your head to trying to fix things with that jackass." Inuyasha replied as he ruffled her hair, 'And that I still have a shot at you this year.'

Kagome giggled as she moved away from him, "Will you stop that? You messed up my hair."  
Inuyasha smirked, "Well too bad, I'll mess up your hair anytime I want too."

Kagome huffed and turned away from him, "Meanie!"  
Inuyasha chuckled at her childish word, "Oh I'm a meanie am I?"

Inuyasha snuck up behind her and picked her up making her yelp and placed her on the couch and looked down at her with an evil grin.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him, "What are you…"

Inuyasha then started to tickle her, Kagome tried to hold in her laughter once she realized of what he was doing.

"In…u…yasha….stoooppp!" Kagome tried to say while trying so hard not to laugh, "You…meanie!"  
Inuyasha just laughed, "What if I don't wanna? I like hearing you laugh, it's proof that I'm doing my job…and that is torturing you."

Kagome kept on laughing as she squirm, "Sto….p…."

"Not until you admit that I rule." Inuyasha replied as he continued to smile.

"Fine! You rule Inuyasha! Now stop." Kagome replied which made Inuyasha stop giving her time to breathe from all the laughter that he put her through.

Kagome glared at him playfully, "That was mean."  
Inuyasha chuckled as he looked at her with a smile, "Hey I just wanted a little fun. No harm done right?"  
Kagome huffed in pout and looked up at his ears and smirked, "Okay no harm done if…"  
Inuyasha looked at her and saw a little evil grin on her face, "What?"  
"If you let me rub your ears." Kagome replied as she motioned her hands towards his ears.

Inuyasha blushed when she asked, "Why do you want to touch them?"  
"Because…they are so cute." Kagome replied as she smiled at him, making him blush more.

Inuyasha thought about it as he looked up at the ceiling, 'I don't know…I mean I have never let anyone touch my ears except my mom and grandma when I was a kid. But…I have never let any girl touch them. Though…she is my best friend and…she is the only girl I seriously like out of the whole school…'

Inuyasha smirked as he looked down at her, "Sure Kagome, since you are my best friend after all."  
Kagome squealed and kneeled on her knees and started to rub his soft, fuzzy ears.

Inuyasha felt his eyes droop, her touch felt…so nice, warm, and comforting. And her wonderful sweet scent was making it even more complete. Her scent and her touch seemed like a lullaby and he loved it. He felt himself leaning towards her and his eyes closed and he laid his head on her chest allowing her more access to his ears.

Kagome blushed slightly at his actions but smiled seeing that he wanted her to rub more.

'Oh…his ears are sooo soft and cute!' Kagome thought.

After a while Kagome stopped and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into her into a tight embrace, which caused the hanyou to blush even more.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked softly.

"Inuyasha, you are such a good friend." Kagome said out of the blue, "I don't know how my life would be like if I have never met you. You seriously are the best Inuyasha."

Inuyasha blushed at her words but smiled, "Well…that's what friends are for Kagome. And I promise I'll be here for you when you need me."

Kagome smiled as she tightened the embrace, "Thank you so much Inuyasha."  
'Though I hope this year…we will become more than just friends.' Inuyasha thought as he stayed in Kagome's warm embrace as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Koga was in a room that was dark and dirty, which made it seem like more of a cell than an actual room.

Koga was getting is backpack ready for school in the morning when he heard the door creek open.

He sighed, "Bankotsu, I said I will do the fucking dishes after I take care of this."  
"Um…I'm not Bankotsu." A young girl replied from behind him.

Koga gasped as he turned around to see a young girl about 6yrsold looking at him with her beautiful green eyes with her beautiful red hair in cute little pigtails.

"Oh Ayame, I'm sorry I thought you were him." Koga apologized as he walked over to the young girl and wrapped an arm around her to comfort her.

"It's okay Koga. I don't blame you, that Bankotsu is a real jerk." Ayame replied as she crossed her arms as she looked up at him.

Koga chuckled, "Just don't let Bankotsu catch you saying that or else he will get ya when I'm not here."  
"Do you really have to go to school tomorrow Koga?" Ayame asked him showing the loneliness and sadness in her eyes, "Can't you stay here with me?"  
Koga gave her a soft smile, "I'm sorry Ayame, but one of us has to get an education. And I doubt **_he _**will let you go to school. And as soon as I graduate from high school I promise I will get myself a job and find us a good apartment to live in away from here."

"Do you really think we can get away from here?" Ayame asked with little doubt.

Koga sighed, "We have to try Ayame, I don't want us to live here anymore, considering of what living here as done to my friendship with my old friends."

Koga growled as he looked at the door making Ayame look as Bankotsu came into the room.

"Okay kid, Mr. Chan and Onigumo would like to speak to you about something." Bankotsu reported as he pointed to the left side of him.

Koga sighed, "What does he want now?"  
Bankotsu shrugged, "Don't know. But there's only one way to find out."

Koga sighed in frustration, "Just let me tuck in my sister and I'll go talk to him."  
Bankotsu nodded as he walked out of the room to his.

Ayame looked up at her older brother, "Are you in trouble Koga?"

Koga looked down at her, "I don't think so. I'm guessing it must have something to do with…the person that Mr. Chan wants us to deal with."  
"You never told me of who the person is and what you guys are going to do to that person?" Ayame pointed out to her older brother.

Koga sighed, "It's nothing bad Ayame. It's just a little price I have to do in order for us to live here and get one of us an education."

Koga titled his head towards his bed, "Come on it's time for bed Ayame."

* * *

After tucking in his little sister Koga walked into Naraku's office, which only had one light on.

"You called for me...Naraku" Koga said blankly as he slightly glared at him, 'If it wasn't for him Kagome would be mine right now.'

"I have noticed that you have been slufing off lately. That ever since that little miko's outburst you have done nothing but stay in your room, talk to you precious little sister and go out without Onigumo and his gang." Naraku pointed out as he glared at the young 14yrold.

Koga grunted, "Sorry I just had other things to take care of. I still have to make sure my sister stays safe and let her know that I still care about her."  
"Isn't having a roof on her head, a warm bed, and food and the medicine that I give enough? I mean I am the one that took you two in after your parents were murdered and helped your sister get better from her illness." Naraku pointed out as he leaned his chin on his hands still glaring at Koga.

"She's still sick you know." Koga pointed out slightly growling at him.

"Don't give me that talk or else I will pull the plug on treating you sister and kill you two here and now." Naraku threatened.

Koga grind his teeth, it was because of him that he was losing his two best friends, Kikyo and Kagome, and it's because of him that his sister was so sick.

"Fine…" Koga said through his teeth, "What do you want?"

'I will kill you Naraku. One of these days I will take you last breath.' Koga thought as he watched the evil demon in front of him smile.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

So…what'd ya guys think? I like the beginning especially with their little teasing moments. And Kagome's and Inuyasha's little moment. And yes I made Ayame Koga's little sister in this story, and you also got a look of what Koga was going through, so now you really know that his actions weren't all his fault. Now the next chapter they will start their first day of high school…and that's it for the moment. But don't worry I will come up with something soon. But I seriously need to get back to work on **Strong Love** but I need more ideas for the chapter that I'm working on. Well anyway see ya next chapter. AND DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW WHEN YOU'RE DONE!


	17. entering a whole new world

Hi guys! How long as it been since my last update a week? 2 weeks? Anyway I'm sorry for not updating for a week or two but other things have been in the way like…school I have a project for history sometime this week. And I have been a little lazy too. But anyway let's get to the next chapter!

**Chapter 17: Entering a Whole New World**

Kagome was sitting in a meadow in a beautiful baby blue sundress with her hair down. The meadow was filled with beautiful roses, tulips, daises and every flower you could name at the top of your head, were everywhere in the meadow with the sun shining so bright that it made everything in the meadow sparkle so beautifully. As she picked up a tulip and brought it to her nose to smell the nice, comforting wind blew making her hair fly with the wind as she smiled. Kagome heard someone walking towards her, she turned her head to the side to see her handsome hanyou friend, Inuyasha, walking towards her with his familiar warm, comforting smile that always made Kagome's heart skip a beat.

She stood up and walked over by her friend, "How'd you know I was here?"  
"Duh! I smelt ya here." Inuyasha pointed out as he placed his thumb on his nose.

Kagome giggled, "Duh! How could I forget something as obvious as that?"

Inuyasha shrugged as he smirked at her, "Maybe it was because you were too distracted by my davasing good looks."

Kagome blushed as she quickly turned her head away from him, "W-What ever gave you that impression?"

"Don't play dumb with me Kagome." Inuyasha replied making Kagome flinch as she looked up at him still blushing.

"I saw all your signs. The way you looked at me, the way you talked to me makes it so obvious that you like me **_more_** than just a friend." Inuyasha added.

Kagome blushed even more that she was now a tomato, "Was…was I really that obvious?"  
Inuyasha let out a soft chuckle, "Yeah you were."  
Kagome turned her gaze at the ground now totally embarrassed that her crush finally knew her feelings. Now what? What could she say? What would he say is what is mainly killing her? What if he didn't see her like that or…why is she asking herself these questions? Since there is no turning back now.

But before Kagome could say anything she was pulled into Inuyasha's chest and felt his two strong arms wrap about her.

Kagome gulped as she blushed, "I-Inuyasha?"

"Kagome...I..."

* * *

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**_

Kagome jolted up as she looked over at the alarm clock on the end table reading 6:00am.

She glared at the clock as she mumbled, "Stupid alarm clock!"

Kagome pulled her pillow over her head, 'No! Let me get back to sleep!'

"Kagome, shut that thing off before I smash it." Rin groaned as Kagome heard her stretch out on the top bunk.

Kagome let out a frustrated sigh as she pulled her head from under her pillow, "Go ahead I'm not stopping you." Kagome moved her hand to turn off the alarm.

"I'm getting sick of this alarm clock anyway." Kagome added as she sat up stretching out her legs and arms.

Rin glanced down at her as she raised an eyebrow, "Why?"  
Kagome blushed as she stood up and turned around to face her, "Do you like having something that loud wake you up like that?"  
Rin sighed as she laid on her side, "Who doesn't? But it gets us up and ready for school so we can get there in time."  
Kagome sighed as she crossed her arms, "Yeah, but it's still annoying."  
Rin giggled as she shook her head at her younger sister, "So are you taking a shower first or am I taking a shower first?"  
"I'll take the first shower, since I want to be nice and clean for school!" Kagome replied smiling brightly at her sister.

Rin just smiled, "Well get to it! I don't want to be waiting here all morning."  
Kagome nodded as she quickly got her uniform and walked towards the bathroom.

Rin just sighed as she laid on her back, 'That girl gets stranger and stranger or should I say more weirder by the day.'

* * *

"That alarm picked the most perfect time to wake me up." Kagome said to herself sarcastically as she stepped into the shower and got it started.

"It just had to pick when Inuyasha was going to confess to sound off its annoying beeping noise."

Kagome sighed as she continued her shower and once she finished it she went back to her room all clean and dressed to comb her hair and get her bag.

"Your turn Rin." Kagome said to Rin.

Rin sighed, "Finally! For a minute there I thought you would never come out."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she chuckled while shaking her head as her sister got her stuff and when to go get cleaned up.

'You know come to think of it…I have been having those dreams an awful lot lately. Ever since I figured out I had a crush on him.' Kagome thought as she grabbed the comb and started to comb her hair, "I guess that must mean I am really head over heels for him."

Kagome sighed as she frowned while putting down her brush on her dresser, "I wonder if he feels the same."

A flashback of her almost kissing Inuyasha after breaking the curse came to her mind.

Kagome sighed as she looked in her mirror, 'Yeah there was that but…does that really mean that he likes me the way I like him…or did he do it because of the heat of the moment?'

She shook her head, "I shouldn't be thinking about that stuff right now."

Kagome grabbed her bag, "I should be concentrating on getting to school on time."

* * *

Inuyasha yawned as he stretched out his arms as he walked over to Kagome's house. Sesshoumaru decided to drive himself and Rin to school today. Sesshoumaru asked if he would like a ride along with Kagome, Miroku and Sango, but Inuyasha refused since he liked walking to school, especially when they were having nice weather.

'Man I hate having to wake up this damn early in the morning.' Inuyasha whined in annoyance, 'Why can't school start like at noon or something like that?'

Inuyasha brought his arms back down by his sides as he looked at his feet, 'Wonder what will happen this year? Better be good things.'

_**But I think I should also try and make up with our classmates.**_

'Wonder if she will accomplish that this year?' Inuyasha thought as he placed his hands in his pockets, 'Though I will help her every step of the way, but…some of those students might not want to make up with her.'

Inuyasha shook his head as he picked his head up with determination in his eyes, "And if that happens I'll be there for her and if any of them tries to hurt her…I'll make sure they regret it even trying."

* * *

Kagome and Souta walked out of their home towards the stairs so they could start heading to school. 

"Where's Rin?" Souta asked Kagome.

Kagome looked down at him, "Sesshoumaru came and picked her up."  
"Why didn't you go with her? Surely Inuyasha was probably with him." Souta asked raising an eyebrow.

Kagome shook her head, "No, Inuyasha decided to walk to school."  
"Why?" Souta asked.

Kagome shrugged, "Guess he just wanted to walk, which I don't blame him for. I mean come on we are having very nice weather today."

Souta nodded as he turned his head forward to see Inuyasha at the bottom of the stairs, "Hey there's Inuyasha."  
Kagome looked and shook her head while smiling, "How can that guy get here so fast?"

Souta looked up at her and smirked, "Maybe he just wants to see you."  
Kagome gasped as she blushed and glared at him, "What does a runt like you know?"  
"Hey I am not a runt!" Souta shouted as he glared at his sister walk away from him.

Kagome just grunted, 'What a brat! I mean I love him dearly but…that kid seriously needs a whack once in a while.'

Her smile appeared again as she walked closer and closer to Inuyasha. And pretty soon she was running down the stairs.

Inuyasha's ears tweaked as he heard someone running down the stairs. He glanced to see Kagome.

Inuyasha rose an eyebrow, 'Now why is she running?'

He opened his mouth to say something to Kagome but only to have Kagome jump on him giving him a hug almost pushing them into the street. Inuyasha restrained himself from falling into the street, since that would not be good.

Inuyasha sighed in relief once he gained back his balance and was about to scold Kagome when he saw and felt her snuggling into his chest.

Kagome smiled and she inhaled his sweet smell, 'He…smells so good. I love the way he smells.'

He blushed at her actions, "K-Kagome."

Kagome sighed as she looked up at him still smiling which made him blush a little bit more, "Good morning Inuyasha!"  
Inuyasha gulped, "G-Good morning…Kagome."

He shook his head trying to gain back his composure and cleared his throat, "So…uh…what was that hug for?"  
"What do you think silly?" Kagome replied as she placed her hands behind her back, "Because you are my friend Inuyasha, my best friend."

Inuyasha blushed again as he glanced at the ground, "Well then…"

He looked back up at her once the blush went away and smiled at her, "Thanks."  
Kagome giggled still smiling, "Of course anything for my friends."

Souta came down the stairs and rolled his eyes as he saw the scene with Kagome and Inuyasha, "Can we go before I hurl?"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at him, with Inuyasha slightly blushing again.

Kagome placed her hands on her hips as she narrowed her eyes at him, "Well **_sorry_** if you don't like it then don't look! It's that simple Souta."

Souta just narrowed his eyes at her and when he opened his mouth to say something Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm and started to pull him away.

"Hey! I was going to say something you know!" Souta yelled as he ran to catch up with Kagome.

Kagome looked at him, "Sorry we don't have all day to argue anymore. So if you want to say something say it after school."

Souta just huffed as he continued to follow behind his sister and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha glanced from Souta to Kagome, 'Those two have been arguing a lot lately. Have they always argued like this?'

He shook his head as he looked at the back of Kagome's head, "So do you know whose homeroom you are in?"  
Kagome glanced at him and let go of his arm letting Inuyasha walk up next to her, "No I don't know whose homeroom I'm in."

Inuyasha rose an eyebrow at her, "How do you not know? Did you get your schedule in the mail or when you mom registered you and Rin for school?"

Kagome gave a weak chuckle as she rubbed the back of her head, "Yeah…but I lost both of them."  
"How did you manage to loose them?" Inuyasha asked with an eyebrow still raised.

"How do you think I lost two sheets of paper?" Kagome asked, "I accidentally threw them out thinking they were sheets of paper that weren't important."

Inuyasha sighed while smiling as he shook his head, "What am I going to do with you Kagome?"

Kagome just chuckled as she shrugged, "Yeah I am really a handful, aren't I?"

Inuyasha looked at her while smirking at her and gave her a soft playful punch on the cheek, "Yeah, but you make it worth it."  
Kagome slightly blushed as she gave him a warm smile.

Souta just stared at them as he grunted, 'Why don't they just kiss already?'

Reality struck him once he realized of what he just thought, Souta shook his head, 'Ack! No! I don't want to see my older sister kiss someone! That is just totally gross!'

"Hey Kagome, Inuyasha, Souta!"

Inuyasha, Kagome and Souta looked to see Miroku and Sango walking across the road to the their sidewalk.

Kagome smiled as she ran up to them, "Sango, Miroku! Good morning!"  
Miroku smiled at her, "Good morning to you too Kagome."

"I see you are still your happy self as always." Sango pointed out as she smiled at Kagome while giggling.

Kagome shrugged as Inuyasha and Souta came up from behind her, "Sorry this is just the way I am. Can't do much about it."

"Good." Inuyasha cut in as he looked down at Kagome, making them look at him, "Because personally we don't want you to change, ever."

Sango chuckled, "Yeah Inuyasha's words are true to the bone!"

Kagome smiled at them, "I know they are, and don't worry I won't change, I like being my old happy self again."  
"Good, now let's get going." Miroku replied as he turned to start walking down the street.

"Finally!" Souta shouted, making them look at him, "For a minute there I thought I would have to shout that out to you guys!"  
Sango shook her head as she grabbed Kagome by the arm to pull her up next to her away from the boys, "Soooo?"

Kagome rose an eyebrow at her friend, "So…what?"  
"How was your time along with…Inuyasha last night?" Sango smirked wanting Kagome to give her the details.

A slight blush appeared on Kagome's cheeks, "Nothing really…we just talked."

"Uh ah, there is more to the story or else…" Sango replied as she pointed at Kagome's cheeks, "Why would you be blushing?"

Kagome blushed even more, but more of embarrassment, "Th-That doesn't mean anything!"

Inuyasha and Miroku walked behind the chattering girls.

Miroku crossed his arms as a perverted smile appeared on his face, "Oh man we have the best view in the whole neighborhood."  
Inuyasha looked at Miroku to ask what he meant but only to see his face and glanced at what he was looking at which were…the girls' bottoms.

Inuyasha growled, which Miroku ignored, "Man if only those skirts were see through."

Veins popped out of Inuyasha's forehead as flames appeared around him, "Care to repeat that…Miroku!"  
This time Miroku heard his hanyou friend's growl and looked at him to see Inuyasha glaring at him with daggers in his eyes.

"Eep!" Miroku flinched now fearing for his life, "I…I was only talking about my darling Sango."

"What about me?" They heard Sango ask them.

Inuyasha and Miroku turned their heads to see Kagome and Sango turning their heads to look at them.

Kagome took notice Inuyasha's eyes that were filled with anger, 'What's he so angry about?'

Miroku walked up next to Sango and then stepped in front of her to get her to stop walking, he held her hands in his making her blush.

"Oh I was only telling Inuyasha how beautiful you are…my dear Sango." Miroku replied smoothly and gently, as he looked her in the eyes with so much passion in his eyes.

Sango blushed even more and couldn't find the right words to say.

Inuyasha walked up next to Kagome as they looked at their two friends and watched waiting for Sango's reply or…someone, meaning Miroku, to do something stupid.

And weren't they right, because once Sango glanced the ground trying to get her voice back, Miroku moved his 'wondering' hand towards her bottom.

Inuyasha and Kagome sighed as they noticed it knowing of what would come next, 'Here it comes.'

"Um…uh…thanks Miroooo..." Sango flinched as she felt his hand on her bottom.

A vein popped on her forehead as she clinched her teeth, "You…damn pervert!"

Sango pulled her hand away from Miroku's hand and gave him a good hard smack.

Miroku chuckled as he rubbed his cheek.

"Can't you ever keep you hands to yourself Miroku!" Sango yelled now steaming as she glared at him.

Miroku gave a weak smile as he waved a hand at Sango, "Sango…it's…it's my hand…it's cursed!"  
"Yeah cursed for being connected to you." Inuyasha pointed out with a blank expression on his face.

Souta just sighed as he shook his head, 'Teenagers are so confusing.'

* * *

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango finally made it to the front doors of the high school.

"This is it guys." Miroku said as he pointed at the school, "This is where everything will get even more interesting."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku as he crossed his arms, "You are really obsessed with this one school, aren't ya?"

Miroku narrowed his eyes at his hanyou friend, "I am not obsessed, I am just saying that from here on out things will be completely different than in Junior high."

Sango sighed as she crossed her arms, "Yeah no more having to just worry about 7th or 8th graders. Now we have to worry about the older kids, which can be a problem if you mess with the wrong crowd."

"Not just that my dear Sango." Miroku replied making Sango look up at him to see him look straight ahead.

She looked to see him looking at a couple of sophomores, a vein popped on her forehead, 'Figures!'

Miroku smirked as he rubbed his hands together, "This year is when you get to talk to all the high school girls."  
Miroku started to walk towards the girls when Sango grabbed him by the back of his shirt collar and pulled him backwards on the ground.

"OW!" Miroku yelped as he closed his eyes as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't even think about it Miroku!" He heard Sango yell at him.

He opened his eyes to see Sango glared at him with her arms crossed.

"Knowing girls like them…they won't even glance at ya. Especially with you being a sticking pervert!"

Inuyasha just shook his head, "That guy will never learn will he?"

Kagome just sighed, 'But yeah…this year I have new goal…to try and get all the students to like me…except Koga, Ayano, Chieko and Beniko.'

Kagome glanced around and spotted Koga talking to someone.

She grunted, 'I can't believe I ever had a crush on that jerk.'

Kagome saw Koga look at her and she quickly turned her head away and looked at Miroku trying to calm Sango down, since she was still steamed.

Koga just sighed as he turned his gaze back to one of his friends.

* * *

Miroku was at Inuyasha's locker since his was only a few lockers away from his. He stood there waiting for Inuyasha to put his supplies in and take out his binder. 

"So…are you going to get the guts to ask Kagome out this year?" Miroku asked as he looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's ears twitched when Miroku mentioned that making him sigh, "That's if I actually get the guts to ask her."

Miroku just shook his head as he sighed while closing his eyes, "Inuyasha, you are going to have too before some other guy comes and asks her."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku, "I highly doubt that any guy in this school, except me and you, would actually go up to Kagome and talk to her. No offense to Kagome or anything."

Inuyasha sighed, "But some of these guys might still she her as the 'stupid mute girl'."

Miroku sighed, knowing that Inuyasha was right, "Yeah and considering of how she yelled at all of them last year."

He looked back at his hanyou friend, "But this is a new year and…things could have changed. Some of them might be civilized to her this year."

"Heck maybe even Koga might come up to her and ask her." Miroku pointed out as he shrugged.

Inuyasha flinched and narrowed his eyes at Miroku as he tightened his grip on his locker door, "That wasn't even remotely funny!"  
Inuyasha slammed his locker making Miroku flinch and walked away from him.

Miroku shook his head and ran up next to Inuyasha, "I wasn't trying to be funny. I was just saying it could happen."

Inuyasha clinched his fist as he growled, "If that flea-bag goes anywhere near Kagome or touches her…I will break his shins!"

* * *

"Come on Kagome! Give me more details!" Sango pleaded as she waited for Kagome to take out her things.

Kagome sighed as she looked at her friend, "There's not much to say. We just talked and then we had a little tickle fight…though he won and I hugged him. That was mainly it."  
Sango pouted, "You are only giving me the summary! I want the details!"

Kagome smiled as she shook her head, "What if I don't wanna?"  
Sango shrugged as she closed her eyes slightly turning her head, "Well then…I guess I'll just keep on bugging ya until you tell me."

Kagome chuckled at her friend, "I believe you on that."

"So will you tell me then?" Sango asked smiling hoping that she was going to tell her.

Kagome shook her head, "Not now…maybe later."  
Sango slightly glared at her, "How much later?"  
Kagome shrugged, "I don't know…maybe when I feel like it."

"You are so cruel Kagome." Sango pouted as she crossed her arms.

Kagome just shrugged while smiling at her, "I do what I have too to keep at least some of my secrets private."  
"I swear Kagome, one of these days I will get those certain secrets out of you." Sango replied as determination shined in her eyes.

Kagome chuckled as she smirked, "Oh…then why don't you admit that **_you _**like, like Miroku."  
Sango blushed as she narrowed her eyes at Kagome, "I do not!"

Kagome giggled, "Oh Sango, don't play dumb with me. I know you like him, just by the way you look at him and how jealous you get when he flirts with other girls."  
"I do not!" Sango defended herself, as she blushed still glaring at Kagome as she placed her arms down while clinching her fists.

Kagome just chuckled at her friend as she turned her head away from her, "Whatever you say Sango."  
"Sango! Kagome!"

Sango and Kagome looked to see Ena walking towards them grinning.

Kagome smiled, "Oh Ena, what's up?"  
Ena sighed as she reached the two girls, "Fine…though I want to straggle my brother right now."

Kagome rose an eyebrow at her, "Why do you want to straggle Daisuke?"  
Ena narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms, "Because he is a fucking asshole that's why?"

"Whoa! Did…did Ena just swear?" Sango asked totally stunned as she looked from Ena to Kagome.

Kagome's eyes were wide open as she glanced at Sango, "Yeah…and she usually never swears."  
"Well…I am fricking mad!" Ena replied.

"Why are you mad at him?" Kagome asked as she looked back at Ena.

"He's fricking stupid that's why!" Ena replied loudly as she narrowed her eyes.

"That's doesn't really explain of why he is stupid." Sango pointed out, "Now calmly, tell us what is going on with your brother."  
Ena sighed, "On the way to school I found drugs and cigarettes in his car."

Kagome and Sango gasped.

"Are you sure they are his?" Kagome asked as she took a step towards Ena, "I mean I can't imagine Daisuke, the sweet, funny, friendly and smart, Daisuke do stuff like that."

"Yes you can't jump to conclusions like that." Sango pointed out giving Ena a serious look.

"Oh they are his all right." Ena replied showing them the annoyance and anger in her voice, "Because he was doing that stuff over the summer."  
"What? How do you know for sure?" Kagome asked.

"Because he admitted it to my parents when they found marijuana in our basement near the computer he always used, especially when his friends are over." Ena replied softly.

Kagome gaped as Sango gasped.

"After they found out they told him to stay in the house and he could not go anywhere for 2 to 3 weeks." Ena added.

"But isn't he 18?" Kagome asked as she rose an eyebrow at Ena.

Ena nodded.

"Then they can't really do that." Sango replied, "He's 18 and is legal to do whatever he wants."  
"Not when he is still living with my mom and dad." Ena replied as she shook her head, "As long as he is still living under their roof…he has to obey the rules."  
Kagome nodded along with Sango, "Yeah that is true."  
"But still those might not even be his." Sango pointed out, "They could be his friends for all you know."

Ena sighed as she closed her eyes, "Yeah I know but…I'm just getting this feeling that those are his."

After a few minutes of silence Ena shook her head and smiled at Sango and Kagome, "Here I am talking about Daisuke's problems and totally forgetting about you guys."  
Kagome smiled along with Sango, "No, it's okay Ena. We don't mind at all."  
"Yeah, everyone has to deal with some sort of problem. And sometimes telling other people about it helps a lot." Sango added supporting Kagome.

"What's up guys…uh…I mean girls."

Kagome, Sango and Ena looked to see Inuyasha and Miroku walking up behind them.

"Hey guys!" Kagome greeted, "Oh nothing much. Just talking."  
Ena smiled and looked back at Kagome, "So Kagome?"

Kagome looked at her along with Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango.

"How's the guitar thing going?" Ena asked in curiosity.  
Sango and Miroku raised an eyebrow, 'Guitar thing?'

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as well but smiled as he looked at Kagome, " Oh yeah, that's right you told me about that in 7th grade when I first met you."

Sango and Miroku looked from Inuyasha to Kagome, totally at a loss here.

Kagome smiled up at him as she closed her eyes, "That I did!"

She looked back at Ena, "It's going great. I am getting a lot better, especially now that I can sing lyrics out loud instead of having to sing them in my head."

"You play the guitar, Kagome?" Miroku asked getting Kagome, Inuyasha and Ena's attention while pointing at Kagome with his eyebrow still raised.

Kagome turned to look at him and smiled as she nodded, "Yep I have been learning how to play the guitar since I was 7…8yearsold."

"Weird, you or your family has ever mentioned about you taking guitar lessons." Sango replied as she crossed her arms.

"Actually I was taught by my dad." Kagome replied as she gave them a small smile.

Inuyasha tilted his head, "Your dad taught you?"  
Kagome looked up at him and nodded, "Yes he did. My dad was excellent at playing the guitar. It was like his favorite thing to do, besides hanging out with us."

The four just listened as they looked at her completely stunned, this was the first time that Kagome has ever mentioned anything about her father.

Kagome just chuckled as she glanced at every one of them, "I remember before he died that, every night I would hear him play and every night I would sneak out of my room and sat at the top of the stairs and listened to him play. I just loved listening to him play it gave me a warm comforting feeling."

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Ena gave her a soft smile and they felt so special that Kagome was telling them something about her father that was really special to her that no one else really knew about, besides her family of course.

"But he knew I was listening so one night I heard him play and he sang a song that I still love up till this day. After the song he walked towards the bottom of the stairs and smiled up at me, which I knew I was caught red handed." Kagome added as she smiled while giving a weak chuckle as she tried to resist herself from crying.

Inuyasha and the others heard her struggle and frowned.

'She's still hurt huh?' Inuyasha thought and shook his head, 'No duh! Of course she would! She lost someone who was obviously important her and someone who she never got a chance to say goodbye too.'

Inuyasha and the others opened their mouths so they could stop her before she would break down from her telling them all this.

"And ever since then my dad had been teaching me of how to play, basically taught me the basics mainly." Kagome added as she looked at the ground stopping them from saying anything, "Even when the curse was on me I still continued to have my dad teach me."

Kagome looked back up at them, "And when he died I didn't stop playing."

"Though I was depressed, which you know why I was. I continued to practice and played a few tunes. Though most of them were depressing tunes…I played." Kagome added turned her gaze again back on the ground, as Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Ena frowned as they looked at her feeling bad remembering of what she went through during that time. But they were happy to know that she continued to learn how to play the guitar after her father passed away.

Kagome looked back up at them smiling, "Playing music during that time and even now…comforts me…giving me the same feeling I felt when I heard him play. It also helps me keep my memories of him in my heart."  
Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Ena smiled softly at her.

"Well that was very nice of him to pass on his teachings to you…Kagome." Miroku said softly still giving her a soft smile.

Kagome just smiled as tears started to form, "Yes it'll be one thing that him and I shared together before I got cursed and before he died."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something.

"Hey Kagome!"

Kagome stiffened and after a while she groaned once she recognized that voice, 'Argh! Why can't they just leave me along?'

Kagome turned around as the others looked to see Ayano, Beniko, and Chieka walking towards them.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he crossed his arms, "Why are they still following you?"  
Kagome let out a frustrated sigh, "I don't know."  
"Like I said Kagome…" Ena cut in making Kagome glance at her, "Those guys will continue to follow you since you are hanging out with guys."

Kagome quickly closed her locker and looked at the others, "Lets go, before they come and talk to us."

Inuyasha and the others nodded, since they didn't want to talk to them just as much as Kagome.

So they pretended that they didn't hear Ayano, which made her yell at them, but still they ignored her and walked up towards the office to get Kagome a schedule.

* * *

Once they made it up to the office and got Kagome's schedule, they all started to look at each other's schedule to see who had what with who.

**Miroku's schedule** **Sango's schedule**

Homeroom: Mr. Honda Homeroom: Mr. Honda

1-Physcial Science 1-Gemotry

2-Gemotry 2-Physical Science

3-Animal Science 3-Animal Science

4-Phy.Ed 4-Phy.Ed

lunch Lunch

5-World History 5-English

6-English 6-World History

7-study hall 7-Study hall

8-Spanish 8-French

**Ena's schedule** **Inuyasha's schedule**

Homeroom: Mr. Honda Homeroom: Mrs. Woodman

1-English 1-Physical Science

2-World History 2-Gemotry

3-Algebra 3-Web Page design

4-Health 4-Phy.Ed

Lunch Lunch

5-Physical Science 5-English

6-Journalism 6-World History

7-Relationships 7-Aritac class

8-Study hall 8-Study hall

**Kagome's schedule**

Homeroom: Mrs. Woodman

1-Gemotry

2-Physcial Science

3-Music Appreciation

4-Phy.Ed

Lunch

5-English

6-World History

7-Relationships

8-Study hall

"Oh man! I'm stuck alone with Miroku!" Sango said in slight disappointment.

Miroku smirked, "Oh come on Sango, you know you love me."  
Sango blushed as she glared at him, "Sh-shut up Miroku!"  
She gave him another hard smack for the day, the others just shook their heads.

"Don't worry Sango, I'm in Mr. Honda's homeroom too." Ena reassured her to lifting up her spirits.

Sango smiled as she bowed her head, "Thank you, thank you! For not leaving me alone with the pervert!"

Miroku just rubbed his cheek as he sighed in disappointment, 'She really doesn't like me like that does she?'

"All right! We have four classes together Kagome." Inuyasha said to Kagome as he looked up from her schedule and looked at her while smiling.

Kagome smiled brightly, "Awesome! Those hours will be totally awesome with you there!"

Inuyasha blushed slightly but returned her smile, "Likewise Kagome."

Ena looked up at the school clock, which read 7:56, "Well guys…"

She caught the gangs' attention, she looked at them, "We better get to class before we get marked tardy on our first day. And I'm sure none of us what that on our permanent records."

Kagome shook her head, "Of course not."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand, making her blush and started to walk away as he waved at the others, "Then see ya guys later!"  
Miroku, Sango and Ena just stared as they waved as two of their friends walked away, who were totally blind.

"When do you think those two will admit their feelings to each other?" Ena asked Sango and Miroku as she glanced at them.

Sango sighed, "Who knows? Maybe weeks, months, heck maybe even a full year. Considering of how blind those two really are."

"Guys, we can't rush this thing between them." Miroku pointed out to the two girls besides him as they turned their attention up at him, "Let them go at their own speed. If they want to wait a little bit before they admit their feelings then so be it."

"We know that Miroku." Sango replied, "But those two I think are more scared that one might not like the other. And it is obviously not true."

Miroku sighed, "I know. But we can't control of what they do. All we can do is support them and encourage them and hope that they confess soon."  
Ena stared at Miroku, "You know Miroku, you just sounded like of how my mom and dad would put it."

Miroku let out a weak chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah…I guess it did."

Sango smiled, "Well let's get to our homeroom."

* * *

The day went by very slowly for everyone at Shikon High, because all that they did in all of their classes was go over rules that almost everyone knew and just had a free day with nothing to do. So to put it all short…it was boring. And once school let out Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Ena, along with every other student in the school, were jumping for joy that the most boring day of the school year was finally over.

The four friends walked home together as they walked they talked, joked and just hung out with each other before they had to separate until tomorrow.

Once Kagome got home, her grandfather was outside cleaning up the shrine, Saika was in the kitchen cooking supper, while Rin was doing homework, and Souta and Kohaku were outside playing soccer again. As Kagome walked up to her room she at the urge to play her guitar but she had the perfect song to play that would surprise her mom and Rin for sure.

It was almost five o'clock and everyone were still where they were at 3:00pm.

"Hey Mom, Rin!" Kagome called out as she ran into the kitchen with her guitar to see Saika and Rin looking up at her.

Saika wrapped her hands in a towel, "What's up sweetheart?"  
"I finally nailed the song!" Kagome replied as she placed the guitar strap back around her getting herself ready to play.

"What song?" Rin asked raising an eyebrow at her sister.

Kagome smirked, "You'll see and trust me it is one you know."

Kagome positioned her fingers on the cords and played the tune.

(This song is from Tim McGraw and it's called 'My Little Girl')

"_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go.  
Gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know.  
I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm.  
You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born._"

Kagome sung out making Saika and Rin gasp as they recognized the song.

"_Beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._

_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone.  
Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown.  
Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You!" in the moonlight at your door.  
As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More!"._"

Saika and Rin smiled as they listened to the song as memories started to run through their minds and they listened to Kagome's beautiful voice that they never really knew she had.

"_Beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._

_Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand.  
But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half  
that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man.  
I know he'll say that he's in love.  
But between you and me. He won't be good enough!_"

Rin just chuckled at that, 'I doubt he would have done that if he met Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.'

"_Beautiful baby from the outside in.   
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._"

Kagome played the last cord and looked at Saika and Rin to see them getting teary eyed.

Saika walked up to her daughter and hugged her tightly, "You sang that song so beautifully. I'm sure you're father would be so proud."  
Kagome smiled as she hugged back and pulled back.

Saika smiled as she brushed some of Kagome's hair away from her face, "You and Rin both loved that song. You two loved it so much that you begged him to sing that for you guys every night before you guys went to bed."  
"That's because we just loved the way he sang it." Rin pointed out getting Kagome and Saika to look at her, "He sang it with so much care and love that it just comfort us and in that song he let us know of how much he will always love us."

"I wish Souta could remember him." Kagome wished out loud, "Then he would have known what a great dad he really was."

"Yeah the kid was really young when he died." Rin replied now feeling a bit guilty that Souta couldn't remember anything about him.

Saika hugged both of her daughters, "And I'm sure he'll remember that he loved him along with you two."

Saika smiled as she sighed, " And I know for a fact that he is very proud of all three of you kids for everything that you have done with your lives, every single thing."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

Okay now that I think about it…this chapter was more like a random chapter. Some of the parts I think were pretty dull and lame, especially the ending. But I'm tired so give me a break and my brother and his friends are down by me and they are annoying me to high hell! Anyway, now I'm wondering…what is your guys's opinion on the pairing: Koga and Kikyo? I'm not applying anything…yet anyway, but I just want to know what you guys think of that pairing while it's still in the thinking stage. Oh and you know what? Ena sort of reminds me of...me, because I have the brother problem as well. But anyway, for the next chapter…Onigumo comes back into the picture and Koga tries to talk to Kagome. I'll try to update as soon as I can! But in the meantime **PLEASE REVIEW ME!**_  
_


	18. new members, koga's attempts

Hi guys, sorry it took me so long to update again. My mom, one of my friends and me got into a car accident November 15, 2006 after school let out. Don't worry we are obviously okay. So that had been in the way and my dad was working on the computer and I was working on homework. I have also been fixing up my new story on fictionpress and had a major brainstorm on it. And if any of you want to read it just go to fictionpress and search for kakgirl. I also have my homepage up if anyone wants to see it. But don't click on the homepage link. Click on the link way under it. But anyway let's get on with the chapter.

**Chapter 18: New members, Koga's Attempts**

Koga was in his room playing cards with his little sister, Ayame, when the door opened.

Koga and Ayame looked up to see Bankotsu standing in the doorway with his arms crossed as he leaned on the doorframe.

"Hey Koga?"

Koga groaned as he narrowed his eyes at the older boy, "What do you want now? I'm not giving you anymore money, if that's what you're here for, Bankotsu."

Bankotsu shook his head, "Nope, not this time."

Koga let out a frustrated sigh as he rolled his eyes, "Then what is it? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Bankotsu glared at him, "Mr. Chan is the one that wants to talk to you! And if you don't straighten up your act Mr. Chan will punish you severely."

Koga just sighed, "Yeah, yeah tell the old man I'm on my way. Just…let me tuck in Ayame first."

Bankotsu just nodded before walking out the door to let the siblings have their time alone.

"Come on kiddo." Koga sighed as he stood up, "It's time for bed Ayame."

"Aw! Do I have to Koga?" Ayame whined as she stood up, holding her brown teddy bear in her arms, "Can't I stay up and wait for you?"

Koga gave her a warm smile, "Sorry Ayame, but I don't know what Mr. Chan wants. I might not be in bed until midnight."

"I don't care. I'll wait up for you." Ayame replied as she tilted her head.

Koga softly chuckled as he shook his head, "Sorry kiddo, can't let ya do that. A growing girl like you needs her rest, especially if you want to get better."

Ayame just sighed, "Fine you win Koga."

Koga softly smile.

* * *

After Ayame was tucked in Koga walked towards Naraku's office.

'This must have something to do with Onigumo and the two new comers that Naraku and him were talking about.' Koga told himself as he opened the Naraku's office door.

He walked in to see Onigumo, a tall male, that looked like a senior and…

Koga's eyes shot wide open, "Ayano!?"

Ayano turned her attention and him and crossed her arms, "Nice to see you too Koga."

Koga pointed at her, "Why are you here?"  
Ayano narrowed her eyes, "I've been here since I was 11, surely you have noticed me."

Koga shook his head, "No I haven't. I was too busy taking care of other things."

"But that doesn't answer my question, Ayano. Why are you here?" Koga asked as he crossed his arms.

Ayano grunted, "Why do you think I'm here? To help you guys keep Kagome mute."

Koga narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to say something.

"I see you have all met."

Koga, the new boy, Onigumo and Ayano looked to see Naraku coming in from the back room and sat down in his chair.

Naraku put his elbows on his desk and leaned his head on his hands and looked at the young teenagers, "Koga I want you to welcome…Ayano and Genji with open arms. Since you are all here for a reason…to take down the young miko."

Koga clinched his fists, 'Ayano wasn't supposed to be involved! She was suppose to be Kagome's friend! Some friend that bitch was.'

Koga sighed, 'Though I shouldn't be talking…but I have a reason…Ayame. As lame as it sounds…it's true.'

* * *

It was a beautiful autumn Wednesday morning, the leaves were changing to beautiful autumn colors and falling of the trees making the people all over Japan rack them.

"_Pant, pant, pant._" Kagome was running down the sidewalk towards the school, 'Is he following me?'

Kagome glanced over her shoulder to see Inuyasha running after her and took note that he looked mad.

She smirked as he yelled, "Kagome, you cheater!"  
Kagome just laughed and took on long leap and landed on the sidewalk that was on school grounds.

She raised her arm up in victory, "I win!"  
Kagome started to do a little victory dance, "I won, I won, I finally beat Inuyasha, oh yeah."

"Kagome you cheater!"

Kagome stopped and turned to look at Inuyasha with dirt and gravel on his uniform.

Kagome smiled, "Inuyasha…what took ya?

A vein popped out of Inuyasha's head as he pointed at her still glaring, "You tripped me you little runt!"  
Kagome shrugged, "Not my fault you have big feet."

"I do not!" Inuyasha yelled as he picked up his leg making Kagome look, "Does that look big to you?"  
Kagome looked at him, "They're bigger than mine."

Inuyasha let go of his leg and opened his mouth to argue.

"Kagome, did you cheat again?"

Kagome and Inuyasha turned their heads to see Sango and Miroku walking towards them.

Kagome rubbed the back of her head and smiled, lightly laughing, "Just a little."

"Just a little!?" Inuyasha yelled getting their attention.

Inuyasha pointed at his uniform, "You call that 'just a little'!?"

Kagome rolled her eyes as she waved at him, "Oh don't be a baby, it's just a uniform."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her, "That's not that point Kagome!"

He pointed at finger at her, "I want a rematch! And this time no tripping, no pushing, to put it short…NO CHEATING!"

Kagome crossed her arms as she smiled at him, "Fine, but you can't use your demon speed then."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked as he raised a brow at her.

Kagome smiled as she shook her head, "You want this to be fair right?"

He nodded his head.

"Then if I can't trip or push you then you have to run like a human, since I am a human, and you would be cheating if you used you demon speed." Kagome replied.

"Fine, then we will arrange the race for after school." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome nodded, "You're on dog-boy."

Miroku shook his head as Sango rolled her eyes while smiling.

"So…did you guys get your geometry homework done?" Sango asked changing the subject.

Kagome looked at her and nodded, "Yep, it was a little hard but I got it done."

"Same here." Inuyasha replied as he stuck his hands into his pockets.

"Can you guys believe it is already November?" Miroku cut in as he smiled at his friends.

Kagome shook her head, "No I can't. The past two months went by so fast."

"Well the faster they go the faster summer comes." Inuyasha pointed out glancing at each of them.

"Ain't that the truth." Sango replied.

_**BBBRRRINNNGGG!**_

The students walked into the school with their group of friends. Kagome and Inuyasha were walking side by side while Sango and Miroku walked behind them.

Kagome rubbed her arm as she looked up at Inuyasha, who was looking straight ahead of them, "No hard feelings…right?"

Inuyasha looked at her and gave her a warm smile, "Of course! It'll take a lot to get me mad at my best friend."

"Hey whatta about me!?" Miroku shouted trying to sound hurt.

Kagome and Inuyasha chuckled.

Inuyasha looked back at him, "Don't worry Miroku, you are still my right hand man."  
Miroku smiled, "Good I don't think I would appreciate you replacing me with Kagome."

Kagome gave him a playful glare, "And what's wrong with that?"

Miroku put up his hands, "Nothing…I just want to make sure that I don't get replaced."

"No one could replace you Miroku…who else want to be our punching bag." Sango pointed out as she smiled up at him.

Miroku gave her a playful hurt look, "Is that all I am to you Sango?"

Sango slightly blushed, "No of course not, you just…"

Sango flinched as she felt a rub on her bottom.

A vein popped out of her fist and forehead as she grind her teeth, "You pervert!"

Sango gave Miroku a good hard slap only making the boy chuckle.

Sango narrowed her eyes at him, "That is exactly what I mean by 'punching bag'."  
Inuyasha and Kagome shook their heads as they turned their heads away from the two.

"But anyway…" Inuyasha started to say and looked at Kagome, "Just promise me that you won't cheat again."

Kagome smirked, "What if I don't wanna?"

Inuyasha sighed, "Why is it always competitions with me that you cheat?"

"It's just fun." Kagome shrugged, "Seeing your face is totally priceless!"

"Gee thanks." Inuyasha replied as he rolled his eyes while crossing his arms as he turned his head away.

Kagome chuckled, "And that fact that you also cheat."

Inuyasha whipped his head to look at her, "I do not cheat!"

Kagome nodded, "Oh yes you do."

"When do **_I _**cheat?" Inuyasha asked as he raised a brow.

Kagome crossed her arms, "Well when we have tickle fights you cheat."

Inuyasha rose an eyebrow, "How do I cheat at that?"

Kagome pointed a finger at him, "You are too damn strong!"

Inuyasha sweatdropped along with Miroku and Sango who were listening in on their conversation.

"Well **_excuse _**me for being a half demon and for being strong than you." Inuyasha replied.

"Well it surely isn't my fault for being a weak human." Kagome pouted playfully and pointed up, "It's the big guy's fault."

Inuyasha chuckled, "**_Sure _**blame the man upstairs, the one who created the world."

"But Kagome…"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at Sango and Miroku again.

"You are pretty strong as it is." Sango pointed out, "Considering of what you went through in the past."

Kagome sighed, "Do you guys have to remind me of that?"

Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha looked at one another.

Kagome sighed again as she turned her head to look at the ground, "I don't want to be reminded of the past…at least that part. I don't even wanna remember it, I wanna forget about that and look forward with my head held up high and get new happy memories to remember. Ones that I want to remember for years to come."

Warm smiles appeared on Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku's faces'.

"Well said Kagome." Miroku replied softly.

Kagome looked at him and smiled, "And besides even if I am strong…"

Kagome padded Inuyasha's arm, "It still doesn't match up to this guy's strength."

"Keh!" Inuyasha replied as he looked away, "What do you expect? I am a hanyou!"

Kagome smiled as she looked at him, "I know, I just like giving you a hard time."

Inuyasha smirked, "Well two can play at that game."

Before Kagome could say anything Inuyasha put her in a headlock and gave her a noggie.

Kagome was laughing while trying to get out of his hold, "Let go!"  
When he did Kagome rubbed her head and slightly glared at him playfully.

"You jerk! You messed up my hair…again." Kagome pouted as she tried to fix her hair.

"Keh stop being a baby." Inuyasha mocked as he smirked at her, "It's just hair."

Kagome gave him a gentle punch, "You are such a jerk!"  
Inuyasha chuckled, "It all comes with the package of being my friend, babe. So mine as well deal with it."

Kagome slightly blushed when he called her **_babe_**.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes, "What did I get myself into."

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango laughed.

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku were at Inuyasha's locker while the girls went to Kagome's locker.

"That was just too adorable." Miroku mocked as he smiled at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "What are you…gay or something?"

Miroku glared at him, "No, I'm just saying that what went on with you and Kagome this morning was pretty 'cute', at least that's how Sango and Ena put it."

Inuyasha blushed and glared at him, "We were just talking…nothing new."

"Yeah right." Miroku replied as he crossed his arms, "I know you were flirting with her Inuyasha, especially with the whole 'babe' comment."

"It was just a nickname." Inuyasha pointed out, "Nothing more nothing less."

Miroku sighed, "That's not the point Inuyasha. And I know you like her…so stop acting like you don't when you do."

Inuyasha blushed as he narrowed his eyes at his friend, "I know that!"

"So just admit that you were flirting with her." Miroku replied as he pointed a finger at the hanyou.

Inuyasha groaned, "Okay just a little bit. But I doubt anyone noticed but you."

"I'm sure people noticed." Miroku pointed out.

"Yeah…other people…but not Kagome." Inuyasha replied softly as he took out his binder.

Miroku shook his head, "Don't say stuff like that, Inuyasha. You don't know that. What makes you so sure that she didn't?"

Inuyasha closed his locker and looked at him, "The fact that I think Kagome may have had a crush on Koga and the fact that she might just see us as just friends could have something to do with it."

"Whoa, whoa back up!" Miroku replied as he waved his hands signaling Inuyasha to stop, "Did you say…Kagome may have had a crush on Koga?"  
Inuyasha crossed his arms, "Yep that's exactly what I said."

Miroku rose an eyebrow, "Why are you assuming that Kagome had a crush on Koga?"  
"Are you blind!?" Inuyasha shouted, "When Koga said all that shit to Kagome at the Skate Park Kagome broke down crying and got all upset about it."

"Inuyasha, they were friends." Miroku pointed out, "And I'm sure Kagome only felt betrayed by Koga. Which she was and even if she did have a crush on Koga…I doubt she has it anymore."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "Keh! What makes you so damn sure?"

"Don't you remember Kagome saying that the relationship between her and Koga will never exist again?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at him, "Yeah…you're point being."

Miroku sighed, "If she pointed that out then there is not chance that they will ever be friends again or even get together for that matter."

"Come on, you heard how she snapped at Koga last year." Miroku added, "There is no chance in hell that she would get back together with him now."

Inuyasha sighed, he wanted to believe of what he just said but…part of him didn't believe…he still had a gut feeling that Kagome…she held feelings for Koga.

Inuyasha felt his heart sink when the thought came into his head.

Miroku noticed and sighed, "Inuyasha…"

A scent came to Inuyasha's nose…the smell of soil and smoke.

Inuyasha whipped his head as his eyes shot wide open, "No…it can't be."

He dashed down the hall ignoring Miroku's call.

'It better not be **_him_**!' Inuyasha told himself.

* * *

Ena and Sango were talking to Kagome at her locker.

"Come on Kagome admit it you were flirting with Inuyasha." Sango pressured Kagome to say anything about what happened earlier.

Kagome sighed as she looked at them, "Okay, okay so I was a tinsy bit flirting with him…but that's it, the rest was all natural."

Kagome noticed Inuyasha running down the hall.

She smiled at him and waved, "Hey Inuyasha."

Inuyasha ran passed her causing her to raise an eyebrow, "Inuyasha?"

"What's up with him?" Ena asked Sango and Kagome.

The two looked at her.

"What makes you think that we know?" Sango asked Ena as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Inuyasha! Wait up!" They heard Miroku yell.

The girls looked at him.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled getting Miroku's attention.

"What's wrong with Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she looked at her friend in concern.

Miroku shrugged, "I really don't know. We were talking and all of a sudden he mumbles something and runs down the hall."

Kagome looked down the hall and soon started to run after Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled after her.

Ena looked at Miroku and Sango, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

The two nodded and ran after their two friends.

Kagome started to pant, 'Did he catch a scent of someone he doesn't like?'

'But…who…'

* * *

Koga walked into the gym, the lights were slowly getting lighter and he looked to a shadow near the folded up bleachers.

He sighed as he walked up to the shadow, "What took ya? I wasn't going to wait here all morning for you to finally decide to show up ya know."

The shadow growled, "Shut up Koga! I had…other things to take care of."

Koga narrowed his eyes, "Like what? Stealing drugs for your uncle?"

"Argh what's with this attitude Koga!"

"I don't have the attitude, you do, Onigumo!" Koga yelled still glaring at the boy.

Onigumo walked out of the shadows and glared at him, "The line sounded so much like a little kid!"

"Heh well that's all because I have a little sister, if you haven't forgotten, Onigumo." Koga snarled as he crossed his arms.

Onigumo growled, "Either way I don't get why you are getting all snappy all of a sudden!"

"I'm fucking tired man!" Koga yelled, "You and your uncle kept me up until midnight! And I also had to comfort my sister after having a terrifying nightmare! So I'm tired!"

"Not my fucking fault!" Onigumo shouted, "Maybe you should have let you sister suffer for one night if it meant getting some sleep."

"Hell no!" Koga yelled as he clinched his fists, "The day I let her suffer is when hell freezes over!"

"I knew I smelt two disgusting scents!"

Koga stiffened as he and Onigumo looked to the doors to see Inuyasha closing the door as he glared at them.

Koga's eyes went wide, 'What is mutt-face doing here?'

Onigumo glared, "Well looks like the stupid mutt finally found us."

"Is that suppose to be a joke, if it is…" Inuyasha ran towards Onigumo and got ready to punch him, "Then you need to find some better ones!"

Onigumo dodged the punch but only to be banned against the folded up bleachers.

He looked to see Inuyasha's hand around Onigumo's neck, glaring at Onigumo, tightening his grip, choking Onigumo.

"Now let me ask you one **_very_** important question and god damn it you better answer it!" Inuyasha snarled.

"What…the fuck…are you doing here?" Inuyasha snarled through his teeth.

Koga just stood there staring from Onigumo to Inuyasha, 'What do I do…if I help Inuyasha might tell Kagome getting her more mad at me…but if I don't…Naraku will stop treating Ayame and let her die…'

"Inuyasha!"

Koga flinched as he heard that voice, 'What perfect timing.'

He looked behind him to see Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Ena just appearing in the gym.

Inuyasha looked back at them, "This…is who I was smelling."

Inuyasha motioned his head to look at Onigumo.

Kagome's eyes shot wide open as she looked from Inuyasha to Onigumo, "Onigumo!?"

"What are you doing here?" Sango shouted as she stood next to Kagome, glaring at the boy.

Kagome noticed Koga and swallowed and softly said, "Koga."

Koga looked at her and could feel himself melting from her stare, 'What do I do?'

"Exactly what I asked." Inuyasha replied as he looked back at Onigumo and glared, "You better answer…unless…"

Inuyasha tightened his grip on Onigumo's neck, "You want me to kill you here and now."

Onigumo grunted, "You can't kill me…there are witnesses other than just your three friends and the mute girl."

Kagome whipped her head towards Onigumo and glared, "Argh! Stop calling me mute girl!"

They all looked at her.

Kagome clinched her fists, "I'm not mute anymore! So stop calling me something that's not even true anymore!"  
"It may be true right now…" Onigumo pointed a finger at her, "Put it will be true again you can count on that!"  
Inuyasha punched Onigumo in the gut knocking the air right out of Onigumo.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and started to growl, "If you go anywhere near Kagome…you won't live to see tomorrow."

Miroku caught Mrs. Kutz walking out of the locker rooms.

He gasped, "Inuyasha, Mrs. Kutz is coming!"  
Inuyasha flinched and quickly dropped Onigumo on the ground and quickly walked up to Kagome.

He grabbed her arm, "Let's go…we are only wasting our time here."

Kagome nodded and glanced at Koga one last time before walking out of the gym with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Ena.

Onigumo growled as he rubbed his neck, "For once a teacher actually saved my ass just now."

Koga slightly glared at him, 'Yeah…you were just so damn lucky. Lucky that mutt-face didn't kill you right here and now and lucky that your uncle as my sister's life in his hands or else you would be so dead right now.'

* * *

Inuyasha walked Kagome to her class and noticed she had become strangely quiet since they saw Onigumo and Koga in the gym.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her getting her to look up at him.

"I just can't believe Onigumo's here now." Kagome replied and glanced back at the ground, "I thought it was bad enough that Koga, Ayano, Beniko and Chieka were here…but now that **_he's _**here it's even worse."

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought her tightly into his side, "Don't worry Kagome…I won't let them go anywhere near you."

Kagome gave him a small smile, 'I know you will but…I still can't bring myself to believe that Koga…of all people would betray me and Kikyo like this.'

Inuyasha sighed, 'Something tells me I don't think its Onigumo she's upset about…'

Inuyasha took his arm off of Kagome's shoulder and looked at the ground with his hands in his pockets and felt his heart sink again, knowing of who she was thinking about.

Kagome noticed his sudden withdrawal and felt her heart sink as she looked at him to see a frown on his face.

"Hey…what's wrong?" Kagome asked getting Inuyasha's attention.

Inuyasha glanced at her and looked away, "Its not just Onigumo you are upset about it is?"

Kagome tilted her head, "What are you talking about?"

Inuyasha slightly glared at her, "Don't act dumb with me! I know you are upset about this thing with Koga so just admit it!"  
Kagome flinched a bit, "What are getting so upset about?"

Inuyasha glared at her, "Because you aren't fully telling me of what's bothering you! That's what!"  
Kagome just stared at him with wide eyes, 'Is he talking about Koga?'

Inuyasha grunted, "We're friends right?"  
Kagome snapped back to reality and nodded, "Yes, of course we are."

Inuyasha looked at her, "Then you should be able to tell me of what's really bothering you…other than Onigumo, right?"

Kagome sighed and gave him a soft smile, "I guess I'm that easy to read, aren't I?"

Inuyasha blushed and turned his head away from her, "Keh! You damn right!"  
His ears tweaked when he heard her sigh.

"It's just…"

Inuyasha looked at her waiting for her to continue.

"It still hurts." Kagome replied softly.

"What still hurts?"  
Kagome looked up at him, "This thing with me and Koga…the fact that he betrayed me and Kikyo…still hurts."  
Inuyasha sighed, "I guess I can understand that."  
He glanced at her, "But didn't you say you wanted to forget all the horrible things in your past and create new happy memories?"  
Kagome looked up at him, "That I did…why do you bring that up?"

"Well Koga is part of your past right?" Inuyasha shrugged, "Then…shouldn't you forget about him too and move on with your life without him in it."

Kagome tilted her head, "Why am I getting the feeling that you want me to forget about him and move on."  
Inuyasha flinched as he blushed and turned to face her, "Well…no duh I want you too! Because that guy is a low-life scoundrel, who practically helped Naraku keep you silent!"

"So therefore I want you to forget about that jerk and just go back to being happy…with us." Inuyasha added, adding more blush to his cheeks.

Kagome smiled warmly at him causing him to blush more, "Yeah you're right. My life has gotten a lot better without him…so who needs him, right?"  
Inuyasha smiled as he nodded, "Exactly."

As the two walked away Koga was hiding in the shadows.

He growled, 'You bastard! How dare you turn Kagome against me!'

* * *

It was now around lunch and Kagome was heading towards her locker to put away her stuff.

':Sighs: Man Phy. Ed was such a drag.' Kagome told herself, but smiled, 'But luckily Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Ena were there. Especially Inuyasha he was the one that kept everything enjoyable.'

Kagome blushed a bit as she bit her thumbnail, 'I just hope he didn't catch me eyeing him. That would be really embarrassing.'

Once all of her stuff was put away she closed her locker only to see Koga right next to her locker.

Kagome jumped, "Koga!"

Koga smiled as he leaned on the locker next to hers', "What's up Kagome?"  
Once she gained back her composure Kagome glared at him, "Oh so you are calling me Kagome now? How charming."

Kagome walked away.

Koga ran in front of Kagome, "Come on Kagome, I know you are mad and you have every right to be…but…"

"Damn right I have every right to be mad at you…no scratch that I'm more pissed than mad!" Kagome snarled as she moved to her right to continue walking forward.

Koga stopped her, which made her glare at him.

"Let me through!" Kagome ordered loudly.  
"Kagome just let me explain…" Koga defended as he placed a hand over his chest.

Kagome crossed her arms narrowing her eyes, "No I will not listen to any damn excuse you have in that brain of yours'."

"It's not an excuse!" Koga replied loudly.  
Koga sighed, "Listen Kagome…I…had my reasons for doing what I did to you those years in elementary school."

Kagome glared at him, "Reasons? What reasons would someone have for torturing someone who couldn't even defend themselves?"  
"Listen I'm sorry for what I did and for letting it continue to happen!" Koga replied, "But just let me explain of why I had to do all that to you!"  
"Had?" Kagome asked, "What made you do all that to me and Kikyo?"

"Mr. Chan..." Koga started.

"Yeah, yeah Mr. Chan threatened to give you a detention if you helped me right?" Kagome asked in a mocking tone, "Sorry pal, but I don't buy it."

"It's more than that!" Koga replied loudly, "If you will just listen and let me explain…"

"Give me one reason why I should?" Kagome started as she glared at him waving her hands at him.

Kagome lifted her arms up in the air, "Hell for all I know you could be lying to me, just waiting for me to put down my guard so you and your goon squad can tackle me!"

Koga started to growl, "I won't! Now just listen!"  
Kagome shook her head, "No!"

Koga glared as he watched her starting to walk toward his side.

Kagome felt someone grab her arm and in a split second she was turned into a chest and felt someone wrap strong arms around her small form.

Her eyes went wide open as she gasped, "Koga…"

Koga tightened his grip on her as he told her softly, "You stupid fool…will you please just listen to what I have to say."

Kagome started to blush, 'Wha…'

She snapped back to reality and shook her head as she started to put herself out of his hold, "Koga…let me go!"

"Not until you listen!" Koga growled tightening his grip again making Kagome's attempts worthless.

Kagome sighed in defeat, "Fine, but will you please just let me go!"

Koga sighed as he finally agreed to let her go and looked her straight in the eyes.

Kagome sighed as she crossed her arms, "I'm listening."

Koga smiled, 'I might be able to turn this whole thing around after all.'

"Okay, my reasons is that Mr. Chan as had a hold on my family even before I moved to Kyoto…" Koga started and looked Kagome in the eyes and had a feeling that she wasn't believing anything that was coming out of his mouth.

'Can't blame her though…' Koga thought and decided to continue.

"And…" Koga gasped when he saw Onigumo walking down the hall, 'Oh fuck!'

Koga quickly slammed Kagome against the lockers, "You little bitch how dare you come up and talk to me like you know me!"  
Koga mentally kicked himself, 'I totally screwed things up now.'

Kagome glared at him, "Excuse me? **_I _**came up and talked to you? Boy you have it that other way around."

"Shut up, bitch!" Koga shouted trying to sound serious.

Kagome caught it though but shook if off.

"Koga what was mute girl doing?" Onigumo asked as he walked up next to Koga.

Kagome looked from him to Koga and took that chance to kick Koga in the balls making the wolf demon scream, which made him drop her.

As Koga fell on the ground coughing and rocking back and forth Kagome quickly crawled away, stood up and started to walk towards the lunchroom again when Onigumo walked in front of her.

She rolled her eyes, "What now?

"Do you think I will let you get away with what you just did?" Onigumo asked as he glared at her.

Kagome returned the glare, "Well I recommend you let me through before you know who comes and kicks you ass."

"Too late."

Onigumo moved his head to turn around but only to have fist smash into his face, and was quickly slammed stomach first into the brick wall.

Onigumo winced as he heard someone growl, "Did I warn you to stay away from Kagome?"

Onigumo glanced behind him to see none other than Inuyasha glaring at him.

Kagome gasped, "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked back at her, "You okay, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah."

Inuyasha noticed Koga on the ground rocking back and forth and looked back up at her.

"I'll come look at ya in a minute." Inuyasha replied as he turned his attention back at Onigumo, "But first I must take care of this asshole."

"Inuyasha, don't do too much damage on him or else you could get in trouble." Kagome warned softly.

"I know that." Inuyasha replied as he looked from Kagome back at Onigumo, "So I leave you with another warning…come near Kagome and you will regret it."

Inuyasha dropped Onigumo on his bottom and walked towards Kagome.

"You sure you are okay?" Inuyasha asked softly.

Kagome smiled up at him, "Yes, I'm fine."  
"I don't know I heard something getting slammed into a locker…" Inuyasha pointed out eyeing her not believing her.

Kagome rubbed the back of her head, "You…heard that."

"Girl I don't miss anything with these ears." Inuyasha pointed out as he pointed his thumb up at his ears while making them twitch.

Kagome just sighed, "Um…well…"

Inuyasha looked down at Koga and glanced up at Kagome.

He narrowed his eyes, "Oh I see…"

Kagome looked up at him, "Huh?"

"Did Koga slam you into the locker?" Inuyasha asked as he started to growl.

Kagome flinched, "Well…yeah…but…"

"You bastard!" She heard Inuyasha growl and looked to see Inuyasha picking up Koga by the collar, "You dare hurt Kagome…again! Don't you think you have hurt her good enough!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped as she walked up to him.

She placed her hand on his shoulder getting his attention, "Put him down…I already gave him what he deserves."

Inuyasha looked from Kagome to Koga and closed his eyes as he let Koga drop, "Keh, fine."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand, "Let's get outta here Kagome."

Kagome smiled up at him, "Thank you Inuyasha."

He glanced at her, "But next time he won't be so lucky."

* * *

Kagome walked into her home with Souta walking behind her. Rin went to work, Grandpa was outside racking the leaves and Saika was still at work.

Kagome looked at Souta, "Okay kid, go get your homework done."

Souta nodded as he gave her a solute, "Righty oh captain!"  
He ran upstairs to his room to start his homework.

Kagome followed him slowly up the stairs as the memory of Koga hugging her came to mind and Inuyasha's little outburst that same morning.

'Those two were acting quite weird today. Koga was acting like he actually cared about me and Inuyasha…was starting to act like Koga was a serious threat or something.' Kagome wondered to herself.

She shook her head, "But the thing with Koga was just too damn weird, does he honestly think things between us will ever be repaired."

Kagome walked into her room and dropped her book on her bed and picked up her guitar.

(Song: Since You been Gone, By: Kelly Clarkson.)

"_Here's the thing we started out friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since U Been Gone._"

Kagome started to dance around a bit as she played the tune and memories of her and Koga rushed through her mind.

"_You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah Yeah  
Since U Been Gone _

And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say

But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since U Been Gone

How can I put it? You put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah, yeah  
Since U Been Gone

How come I'd never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way

But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get (I get) what I want  
Since U Been Gone

You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again

Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get, I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know)  
That I get, I get what I want  
Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone."

Kagome played the last long tune and sat down on her bed and sighed, 'Something tells me this year will be harder than the last few.'

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

Argh! I am so tried! So sorry that the ended was lame or dull. But again I am tired! I have been working on this chapter since I got home from school. You got to see a little bit of Inuyasha's jealousy show up alone with Koga's. I know I made Kagome a little mean in the part with Koga, but come on would you really believe any word that comes out of that boy's mouth? I know I wouldn't, knowing of what he put me through. Anyway I'm not planning to update again till at least around Christmas, since the next chapter is going to be a Christmas chapter. And it will be another filler chapter. So see ya when I update again!_  
_


	19. kagome's christmas

Hey guys! I know I said I wasn't going to update until…sometime around Christmas or the 22 of December, but I have things going on right now…like another composition paper and a US History essay due next week. So I'm going to have to work on those two papers, so I'm deciding to update this week.

**Chapter 19: Kagome's Christmas**

December had finally come and the teachers had being pushing all the students here at Shikon High because in a few short weeks after Winter break semester exams will start. No one was looking forward to them, unlike most schools they had to take all their exams. The students were stressed out, but they have 2 weeks of winter break coming in just two short days, everyone was angst.

"Okay this equation will be on your test tomorrow along with your exam. So for your assignment I have for you a two sided worksheet on this equation to get your guys ready." Mr. Yato told his science class, hearing them groan.

"Oh come on sir! That is a fricking hard equation!" a hanyou boy whined at him with a slight glare.

Mr. Yato narrowed his eyes, "Watch your tongue Mister Young."

"Sir?" a girl asked getting his attention, "Do we haveta have a test tomorrow, can't we have it after break?"  
Mr. Yato shook his head, "No, you certainly don't want a test after break, then you would have forgotten everything you learned this month."

Sango groaned as she rolled her eyes, "This class whines too much. I swear one of these days I'm going to strangle them if they whine just one more time."

Sango was expecting to get a reply from Kagome but didn't. She turned her head to look at Kagome only to find her looking out the window. Watching every single snowflake fall on the snow-white ground, totally spaced out.

Sango glanced down at Kagome's notebook only to see Inuyasha's name with little pencil colored hearts around it.

Sango chuckled while shaking her head, "You are seriously head over heels for him, aren't ya?"

Kagome didn't respond only sighed.

Sango just shook her head. Kagome smiled as she looked at the beautiful white snow, getting an image of the back of Inuyasha's head, which glanced back at her smiling.

Kagome just sighed, 'Inuyasha…'

A hand suddenly waved in front of her, causing the girl to flinch, whipping her head at Sango who was giggling.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Sango, would you **_please_** not do that? I thought you were Mr. Yato."

Sango just chuckled, "Sorry, I just couldn't resist."  
Kagome playfully huffed, turning her head away, "Meanie!"  
Sango just laughed, "You are a very strange girl, Kagome."

Kagome looked at her and crossed her arms, "Well I rather be strange than normal. Normal is **_so _**overrated."

Sango chuckled as she smiled at her friend, "So…thinking about a certain someone?"  
Kagome tilted her head eyeing her friend with a questioning look, "What do you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb Kagome, I know you were thinking about a certain hanyou friend of ours'." Sango pointed out smirking at her.

Kagome blushed, "I…I'm not thinking about him."

"Really?" Sango asked, "Your notebook says different."

Sango pointed at Kagome's notebook right on Inuyasha's name.

Kagome looked where Sango was pointing and blushed and scratched her cheek, "Oh…heh…I hadn't noticed that I did that."

Sango just rolled her eyes, "**_Sure _**you did."

"Why don't you just ask him out already?" Sango pointed out leaning her chin on her palm.

Kagome sighed, fiddling with her pencil, "I can't."

Sango raised an eyebrow, "Why? You scared?"

Kagome looked at her, "A little bit."  
Sango shook her head, "Hun, I doubt he'll say no." 'I can't believe she is really that blind. She's almost as blind as Inuyasha.'

Kagome sighed, "It's not just that, it's also my grandpa."  
Sango tilted her head, raising a brow, "What does he have to do with anything?"

"My grandpa made it perfectly clear that he did not want me dating till I'm 16." Kagome replied, "And trust me, he was serious about it."

"What? Why would he say something like that?" Sango asked completely stunned, "I thought your grandpa would be cool with you dating this year?"  
"I thought so too. But he told me, since Rin started dating at 16 then I should too." Kagome replied passing papers to the back of her row.

"Well that just sucks!" Sango replied loudly.

"And what makes it even stupider is that, he said that right when I told my mom about the incident with Koga in November." Kagome replied, writing her name on her worksheet.

"What?" Sango asked lifting up her head to look at Kagome after writing down her name, "Does he think you actually want to go out with Koga?"  
Kagome shrugged, "Apparently, which I think is more of the reason than Rin dating at 16."

Sango nodded, "I agree."

Sango looked at Kagome eyeing her a questioning glanced, "You…don't wanna go out with Koga…do you?"

"Of course not!" Kagome replied loudly crossing her arms, "I'd rather eat live worms than go out with that bastard."

**_BRRRINNNGGGGG!  
_**The students stood up with their books and walked out the door with their friends.

Sango sighed as her and Kagome walked down the hall, "Great, more homework. I already have Geometry homework…"

"Well you could have worked on it if you hadn't talked to me." Kagome pointed out, looking at Sango.

Sango looked at her and smirked, "Well someone had to snap you out of that trance before you shouted out, you know who's, name having the whole class hear ya."

Kagome blushed, "That wouldn't have happened."

"Well it's good to be cautious." Sango replied placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"So…uh…wha…what are you doing for Christmas this year?" Kagome asked, changing the subject, placing a string of hair behind her ear, slightly blushing.

Sango sighed, stretching her arms out, "The same as all the years before. Spending the day with my grandparents and my other relatives with my dad and Kohaku."

Sango glanced at Kagome, "What about you?"  
Kagome opened her mouth to reply.

"Hey guys!" a male voice shouted getting the girls to look straight ahead.

Inuyasha and Miroku were walking towards them with their books in their arms.

Kagome smiled, "Hey guys."

"Did you guys finish that worksheet that Mr. Yato assigned?" Inuyasha asked once they reached the girls.

Sango and Kagome shook their heads, "No."

"Dammit!" Inuyasha replied loudly as he sulked, "I was hoping that one of you guys would help me."

"Didn't Miroku help you?" Sango asked pointing at Miroku.

"**_He _**was too busy working on something else." Inuyasha replied crossing his arms, glaring at Miroku.

Miroku returned his glare, "Hey! I had to get my history done."

"And you couldn't do that at home last night?" Inuyasha asked in a monotone still glaring at him.

"I had to work at my grandfather's restaurant after basketball practice, plus…I had other homework to do! I had geometry, english and spanish that took almost took me the whole night to finish." Miroku replied crossing his arms.

"Gee and I thought I had it bad." Sango cut in getting Miroku and Inuyasha to look at her.

"Thank you!" Miroku replied loudly, "At least someone understands what the hell I'm going through!"

"Hey! Who said I didn't know what you were going through?" Inuyasha snarled glaring at Miroku and pointed at himself, "I have basketball practice and Martial Arts practice, so don't go telling me I don't understand what you are going through!"

"I'll help you Inuyasha." Kagome cut in catching Miroku's and Inuyasha's attention.

Inuyasha smiled, "Thank you Kags, I can always count on you unlike **_someone _**I know."  
Miroku narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha, which he ignored.

Kagome smiled lightly chuckling.

Sango shook her head turning her attention from the boys to Kagome, "Do you even get the worksheet?"  
Kagome looked at her, "A little, but I'm sure if we put our heads together I'm sure we can get most of it done in study hall."  
Inuyasha sulked, "But I want to get it done before school ends."

Kagome looked at him and tilted her head, "Why?"  
Inuyasha sighed, "I have another martial arts session after school today."

"Again?" Miroku asked loudly, "Dude, didn't you have one yesterday?"  
Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah…you're point?"  
"But I thought you had them every other day?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked at her, "We have another tournament coming up after New Year's. So our teacher is making sure that we are ready for it."  
"AH! I'm sooo late!" a human girl yelled dashing passed Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kagome.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome and Sango whipped their heads towards the clock on the brick wall.

Their eyes shot wide open, "9:39!"  
"See ya!" they yelled at each other as Kagome, Inuyasha and Miroku went the direction behind Kagome and Sango, while Sango ran where Miroku and Sango came from. Miroku suddenly ran the direction that Sango went, since his class was not down that way.

* * *

'Only one more day before winter break.' Kagome thought walking down the street with Inuyasha walking beside her with his arms behind his head.

Kagome looked up at him, 'Wonder what Inuyasha wants for Christmas?'

Kagome gasped catching Inuyasha's attention as she realized something.

"What's the matter Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in concern.

Kagome didn't hear him, she glanced at the ground, 'I haven't bought them their Christmas presents yet!'

She mentally kicked herself, 'I can't believe I forgot about something this important!'

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said squeezing her shoulder, gently shaking her getting her to look at him, "Are you okay?"

Kagome quickly smiled while nodding her head, "Yes, of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "Then why did you gasp just now?"

"Oh…I…forgot my science notes in my locker." Kagome chuckled weakly, rubbing the back of her head.

Inuyasha slightly glared at her, "Nice try Kagome. Now try again and this time…tell the sticking truth."

She flinched slightly, "I'm serious! I really forgot them and now I'm going to fail the stupid test tomorrow, which my mom will not be happy about what so ever!"

Inuyasha just let out a frustrated sigh as he turned his head away, "Fine don't tell me the truth."

Kagome gaped, 'Damn! He still doesn't believe me!? Man…this guy is seriously good.'

They walked in silence until Kagome cleared her throat, "So…what'cha doing for Christmas this year, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at her, "The same thing as last year, spending Christmas with my grandma, my aunts, uncles and cousins, along with mom, dad and Sesshoumaru."

"What about you?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome sighed, "We are having Christmas at the shrine this year."

"Just spending the day with your mom, grandpa, Rin and Souta?" Inuyasha asked crossing his arms.

Kagome shook her head, "Not just them, my whole family, from my mom's side, to my dad's side are coming."

"Whoa, talk about cramped in." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome smiled, "I know, but it'll be worth it. Some of them I haven't seen since I was 12, 13."

"Well then, those guys will be deeply shocked to hear your voice again." Inuyasha grinned.

Kagome chuckled, "Just like last year. I remember when those guys heard me talk, I swear my grandma looked like she was going to have a heart attack."

Inuyasha chuckled and looked up as they started to walk passed a comic book store.

"I need to check something out." Inuyasha said, grabbing Kagome's hand and leading her inside, not letting her get a chance to reply.

The comic book store had wall to wall shelves filled with American comic books to Mangas.

Kagome looked down at her watch, '3:30.'

She looked back up at Inuyasha, "You sure we have time to look around? Don't you have to be at class around 4, 5 o'clock?"

"This will only take a sec, Kagome. I just want to see if it's here." Inuyasha replied reaching a shelf with brand new mangas.

"If what's here?" Kagome asked, watching Inuyasha walk towards the shelf as he started looking through the books.

He didn't respond, making the girl raise a brow, 'What is he looking for?'

"Uh Ah! Found it!" Inuyasha said loudly as a smile appeared on his face, catching Kagome's attention along with all the other customers.

Kagome walked up next to him with her arms crossed, "What did you find?"

Inuyasha picked up the manga and showed it to Kagome, "The new Bleach manga."

Kagome smiled, "Awesome! I have been waiting for this to come out since…the last one came out!"

Inuyasha smirked as he glanced at the book looking for the price, "$9.50, eh?"

He quickly took out his wallet and opened it and sulked as his ears drooped, "Oh man…"

Kagome frowned, "Don't have enough do you?"

Inuyasha grunted, "Damn it! I thought I had enough to buy it!"

Inuyasha sighed as he put the book back, "Come on let's go."

He turned and walked towards the door. Kagome watched him go and looked back at the manga and a smile appeared on her face before running to catch up to Inuyasha.

* * *

"Mama!" Kagome called out as she ran into the kitchen, where her mother was washing dishes. Kagome changed from her school uniform to a dark blue mid-thigh skirt, black tights, brown little heeled boots, and a brown long sleeved sweater that hugged her healthy form, she also had a black hair band in her hair.

Saika turned around to look at Kagome, "Yes, sweetheart."  
"Okay, I got all my homework done and I put the stuff from the washer into the dryer." Kagome reported smiling at her mother.

Saika smiled, "Thank you sweetheart…is there something else."  
Kagome smiled stretching her cheek, "Um…I was wondering if you could lend me some money to go Christmas shopping."

Saika tilted her head, "But I thought we got everyone something all ready?"

"Oh it's not for the family…it's for Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kikyo and Ena." Kagome corrected, "Usually I would make something for them like I did two years back. But this year I actually wanna buy something for them."

Saika smiled, setting a plate down on the counter, "They do deserve something other than your beautiful Christmas cards you made the last few years."

Kagome nodded, "Yes defiantly."

"Will you be alright going by yourself, Kagome?" Saika asked, walking towards her purse to give Kagome some money, "I have to finish cleaning up the house. Your grandpa is cleaning up the shrine…again. Rin went to work and Souta is at Kohaku's house."

Kagome nodded following her mother, "Yeah I'll be alright."

Saika turned and handed Kagome 200 dollars, "Hope this will be enough."

Kagome nodded putting the money in her skirt pocket, "Yeah it'll be enough."

Kagome smiled at her mother and ran towards the door, "Thanks!"  
Saika just smiled and looked up at the ceiling, 'You must be so proud of her, she's a lot like you…Hiraku.'

* * *

Kagome finally made it to town while carrying a Christmas bag to hold the gifts in. She walked as she watched all the people walk in and out of stores with bags and bags of gifts for friends and family or loved ones.

Kagome groaned, 'Great…there's a crowd here. I hope everything isn't sold out.'

Kagome took out a little notebook and looked at her list, "First on the list is Sango."

She tilted her head, "What would she want?"

Kagome giggled, "Other than Miroku."

Kagome catch sight of a jewelry store and bit her lip, 'I could get her some earrings or something.'

She walked in and looked around to find something that Sango would like, 'Nothing too gaudy or expensive.'

"May I help you young lady?"

Kagome jumped and whipped her head around to see a salesman standing behind her smiling. Her eyes shot wide open, he looked strangely familiar. The man had black raven hair, like Kagome's, the same eyes as Kagome and the facial features were identical to hers'.

Kagome rubbing the back of her head, "Um…uh I'm looking for something for a friend of mine…that's under 200 dollars?"

The salesman tilted his head and smiled, "Follow me, I have just the thing."

Kagome followed as she looked at the back of the man's head, 'This man…looks so familiar. Where have I seen him…?'

The man brought her up to a clear counter and pointed at a set of four bracelets, all four of them were silver each with a certain colored gem. One had green, one had red, one had dark blue and the last one had white.

"Oh those are cute." Kagome said looking down at them.

"They're friendship bracelets. I know they are for elementary and middle schoolgirls. But they aren't that expensive and I personally think they would mean more than other these other jewelry, and they would be the perfect gift for your friends, Sango, Kikyo and Ena." The man replied tilting his head still smiling at her.

Kagome smiled, "Yeah…I never really…" Her eyes shot wide open, "Hey wait a minute!"

She looked up, "How did…" She gasped to find the salesman gone, she looked around for the man, 'Where…where did he go…'

She rubbed her eyes, 'Did I imagine him?'

"Excuse me young lady, may I help you?"

Kagome looked to see a saleswoman walking towards her. She shook her head, 'I need to get more sleep.'

Kagome smiled at her, "Uh yes…um may I have this set of bracelets?"  
The woman looked at the set and smiled as she nodded her head, "Coming right up."

* * *

Kagome walked out of the store with Sango's, Kikyo's and Ena's gift, 'Well that knocks off Sango, along with Kikyo and Ena.'

Kagome sighed, "Now what to get Miroku."

Kagome laughed, "Maybe a guide of how to get a girl without reverting to being a pervert?"

Kagome shook her head, "Nah, I'll let Miroku figure that out on his own."

Kagome looked at her side and stopped in front of a GameStop, 'Mmm…maybe I'll get him a game.'

She walked into the store, catching the attention of most of the customers there, which were mostly males.

Kagome flinched a bit when the guys stared at her like she was ghost from Christmas past.

She raised an eyebrow at them, "What? Ever seen a girl go shopping before?"  
The guys went back to what they were doing making Kagome sigh, 'I guess seeing a girl shop here is rare to them.'

She shook her head as she browsed around looking for something for her perverted friend.

Kagome sighed, stopping in front of a shelf, "Wonder what game he would want?"

"Might I make a suggestion?"

Kagome flinched and looked to her side to find that same man walking towards her.

A gasp escaped her throat as her eyes shot wide open and pointed at him, "Wait! I saw you at that jewelry store earlier today!"

The man tilted his head, "I do not recall that."

Kagome just stared at him, "But I swear…I think I saw you there…"

The man shook his head, "I think you were imagining things kid."

Kagome just looked at him with her eyebrow raised, 'Was I…really imagining things?'

"But you know, if I were to pick a game for a certain guy friend of mine…I would choose this game." The man said picking up a game.

Kagome looked at him and then at the game he was showing her and gaped, "The new Final Fantasy game!"

The man smiled, "Yep, I think this would be the best pick for your friend."

Kagome pointed at it smiling, "Yeah…Miroku had been talking about this game since November, saying that it would be the coolest one out of the others…something like that."

"Well then…I guess I made a good chose." The man replied.

Kagome nodded and smiled at them man, "I'd say, thanks."

The man handed the game to Kagome.

She took it and looked up to smile at him only to find him gone.

Her jaw dropped and turned her head trying to see where he went but…found no trace of him.

Kagome grunted, 'That man was the same one I met at the jewelry store! What the heck is going on!?'

She sighed as she shook her head, walking towards the register, "I don't have time to think about this."

'But…who was that man…?'

* * *

Inuyasha was walking down the street with his bag with his martial arts stuff in it, wearing black pants, a plain black vest and a white t-shirt with black boots, while also wearing is black and red winter coat.

He had his arms behind his head, sighing, "Wonder what Master Kensaku will teach us today."

A familiar scent reached Inuyasha's nose, 'Kagome's scent?'

He dropped his arms and started to look around and spotted Kagome walking out of GameStop.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, 'What the heck was she doing in there?'

He walked towards her.

Kagome wasn't paying attention as she put the plastic bag in her Christmas bag.

She smiled, "Good, now all I have is…" Kagome turned only to walk into something, Kagome looked up and gasped, "Inuyasha!?"  
Inuyasha tilted his head at her, "What'cha doing Kagome?"  
Kagome back away a little bit, 'Oh crud! I thought he would be in class by now!'

Kagome then realized that her hanyou friend had asked her a question and cleared her throat, "Oh…I'm just doing last minute Christmas shopping."

Inuyasha raised a brow, "I thought you got everyone on your list?"  
Kagome placed a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I wanted to get something a little extra for some of my cousins that I haven't seen since I was 12."

Inuyasha shook his head, "You are only spoiling them Kagome."

"I am not." Kagome replied smiling at him, placing her hands on her hips.

"The way I see it…you're spoiling the kids." Inuyasha replied crossing his arms.

Kagome sighed, "Well that's your opinion Inuyasha, not mine."

They stood there in an awkward silence as Kagome tapped her feet together.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, "Aren't you suppose to be heading towards your Martial Arts session?"  
Inuyasha sighed, "Yeah."

Kagome smiled, "Then you mine as well get going before you are late."

Inuyasha just sighed, "I guess I should…"

He sniffed around and noticed that Kagome was by herself, "Kagome?"

Kagome tilted her head, "Yeah?"  
Inuyasha looked down at her, "Are you…here by yourself?"  
Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Yeah…why do you ask?"

Inuyasha slightly glared at her and grabbed her hand, "Then you're coming with me!"  
"What?" Kagome replied softly and before she could reply or protest Inuyasha started to drag her down the street.

"But…Inuyasha!" Kagome replied as she tried to get her hand out of his strong grip.

"No buts Kagome! I'm not going to leave you out here by yourself! It's too dangerous!" Inuyasha firmly said glancing back at her.

Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha I can take care of myself."

"I know you can…but I just…don't like the idea of you being out here alone…in the dark." Inuyasha replied turning his head to hide his blush that was creeping on his cheeks, tightening his grip on her hand.

Kagome just sighed, 'I understand his concerns but…still…'

"Inuyasha, nothing will happen I promise." Kagome reassured him.

Inuyasha stopped to look at her, "How can you be so sure? Now that Onigumo is in this town?"

Kagome shook her head, "Inuyasha, that guy hasn't made a move since you bruised his stomach."

"So!" Inuyasha replied loudly, "He could be waiting for a chance to strike you when I'm not with you!"  
Kagome just shook her head, "Inuyasha, just trust me okay. I just have a few more things to get and then I'll go home, I promise nothing will happen."

Inuyasha just looked at her not letting go of her hand, not caring if she had to pick up a few more things…he wasn't going to let her stay out here by herself.

Kagome sighed, "Besides, don't you need to get an okay from you master if you can have a friend come and visit?"

Inuyasha sighed, "Yeah…that is good point."

Kagome smiled.

"But I'm sure I can convince him to let stay." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome drooped her head, 'Jeez! What will it take to convince this guy that nothing will happen?'

Kagome looked down at her watch and groaned, '4:45. The comic store will close in 10 minutes!'

She started to panic, if it wasn't the fact that she was Christmas shopping she would go with him…but she had to think fast. What would convince this overprotective hanyou to let her go?

A thought came to her head and went into her bag, 'My mom's cell phone!'

Kagome took out her mom's cell and looked at Inuyasha, "I'll call my mom and tell her to come pick me up. I don't want to come walking into your class without warning."

Inuyasha nodded, "Okay call her."

"Right now?"

"Yeah now! Because I know once I leave you won't call her. I'm not stupid Kagome." Inuyasha pointed out slightly glaring at her.

Kagome nodded, she should have expected him to do that.

She flipped the phone open and called her phone number, "Hey mom, can you come pick me up."

"I'm on Main Street."

"Okay bye." Kagome flipped it shut and looked at Inuyasha, "Okay she's coming."

"Want me to wait with you?" Inuyasha asked finally letting go of Kagome's hand.

Kagome shook her head, "No, I don't want you to be more late than you probably already are."

Inuyasha quickly looked at her watch and his eyes shot wide open, "FUCK!"

He ran down the street and waved back at her, "See ya tomorrow!"  
Kagome waved as she watched him until he was out of sight and sighed in relief, "Jeez! That guy is just too protective for his own good."

Kagome looked down at her watch, "SHIT!"

Kagome ran the other direction towards the comic book store, 'Please be open! Please be open!'

She ran and bumped into someone. Kagome looked at to see a man in his 30's, "Sorry!"

She just ran not realizing that the man had something of hers'.

Kagome ran passed an alley, which caught a certain wolf's attention.

Koga looked with eyes wide, 'Was that Kagome?'

He watched her run, "Where is she running off too?"

* * *

Kagome arrived at the store only to see the owner starting to close the door.

Kagome gasped and quickly yelled, "WAIT!!!"  
Kagome placed her body between the door to stop it from closing.

"Young lady, we are closed for the night." The owner said firmly.

Kagome walked and bowed her head, "I know, I know, I'm sorry. I just need to get something for a friend of mine who is very special to me and deserves what he gets."

The owner just stared at her, deciding if he should or not.

"Please…just this once and I promise…this won't happen again!" Kagome pleaded.

The owner finally smiled and walked towards his counter, "Okay…just this once."

Kagome smiled, "Thank you so much sir!"  
He looked at her, "So what would ya be looking for my dear?"  
Kagome walked over to the counter, "Um…I'm here to buy the new Bleach manga."

"Ohh…so you were the girl with the hanyou dog that was here earlier?" The owner pointed out smiling at her.

Kagome smiled, nodding her head, "Yep that was me."

"Well…you should feel really lucky. You got the very last one until the week after New Year's." The owner replied bending down to a dower.

Kagome pumped her fist into the air, "Yes!"

The owner chuckled, "You know…someone came in here earlier and asked if I could keep this aside for someone with a hanyou friend."

"Really?" Kagome asked tilting her head while raising an eyebrow.

The owner looked at her with the manga in his hand, "Yep…it was a man…that looked almost exactly like you."

Kagome' eyes went wide, 'Him again!?'

The owner smiled, "Must be very fond of you if he was willing to do this for you."

"Yeah…" Kagome replied looking down at the floor, 'He couldn't be…'

Kagome shook her head, "Let me pay and I'll be on my way."

She went into her skirt pocket to get the money only to find it not there.

"Oh my god! Where is it!?" Kagome started to panic as she felt all of her pockets to find the money not in any of them, "No…No…please no!"

Kagome's eyes went wide remembering the man she bumped into before she came here.

She narrowed her eyes and turned towards the door, "That jackass! He took my money!"

"Who took your money?" She heard the man ask.

She looked at him and sighed, "On the way here I bumped into a man who looked to be in his 30's and he must have took my money. Because I had it before I bumped into him."

"Mmm? Must be Mr. Jakens." The owner replied looking out the door.

"Mr. Jakens?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow, "Who's he?"

The owner looked down at her and sighed, "He always comes around, especially during the shopping seasons. He lost his job a year ago and his wife died that year from a car accident, leaving him to take care of their 2year old daughter. So please forgive him."

Kagome softened her gaze and looked down at the ground, "I see…"

She looked up at him, "Why doesn't he get another job?"

"He's working on it…but…he's just afraid of leaving his daughter by herself."

Kagome nodded, "I guess I can understand that." 'But now I have no money to pay for Inuyasha's gift.'

The owner frowned, knowing that she was upset, "I could hang onto this for you until tomorrow morning."

Kagome looked at him, "I was hoping to keep this a surprise for my friend. But…I guess that won't happen."

"Well…I guess…"

"Here." A male voice cut in from the side of Kagome.

Kagome gasped, "Koga!?"  
There was Koga with 10 dollars in his hand handing it to the owner.

Kagome's eyes were wide open, 'What's he doing here!?'

"Keep the change." Koga said as the owner took his money.

"Why…thank you young man." The owner replied putting the money in his register.

"No problem." Koga replied and glanced at Kagome, who was looking at him completely stunned.

'He…he's helping me!?'

Koga sighed as he turned his head away from her, 'She's probably going to yell at me once we leave the store.'

The owner put the manga in a plastic bag and handed it to Kagome, "Here you go kiddo."

Kagome looked up at him and took the bag, "Thanks."  
The owner shook his head, "It's not me you need to thank…"

He pointed at Koga, "You should thank this young lad."

"No it's okay…" Koga cut in catching Kagome's and the owner's attention.

Koga glanced at Kagome, "I'm not expecting any thanks."

Kagome's eyes went wide as she looked into his own…was that…sadness in his eyes?

Koga took one last look at Kagome before walking out the door, 'I knew I wasn't going to get a thanks but…it would be nice if she started talking to me again…'

"Koga?"

Koga's eyes shot wide open as he turned his head to see Kagome standing in front of the book store with her beautiful brown eyes sparkling while frowning.

He just stood there stunned, 'Kagome…'

"Why did you help me?" Kagome asked softly fiddling with her bag handles.

Koga sighed, "Because I wanted too, so I could show you of how sorry I am for what I did to you and pray that you would forgive me."

Kagome sighed, "I don't think I can forgive you Koga…you betrayed me and Kikyo so you could be popular."

Koga just sighed as he turned his head, "I know…" Koga looked up at her, "I had my reasons. I can't say what they are right now…but I will someday."

Kagome looked down at her feet, "Well…" She looked up at him again, "Thank you…for helping me…and I hope you have a Merry Christmas."

Koga looked at her with wide eyes, 'She…she's thanking me…?' "Yeah…you too Kagome."

Kagome grinned and turned around and ran down the street to greet her mother.

A smile appeared on Koga's cheek as he watched her run, he looked up at the starry black sky, "Well…half of my wish was granted."

* * *

Kagome was sitting on her bed wrapping the last gift and clapped her hands together when she was finished, "All done!"

She looked at the foot of her bed at the four wrapped gifts and looked back at the one by her legs, 'I hope they like them.'

Kagome sighed, leaning on her wall, starting to think about Koga, 'Should I forgive Koga? I mean…he seemed like the Koga I remembered just then.'

Kagome shook her head and gently slapped her cheeks, "Get a hold of yourself Kagome! Don't get all depressed about that loser!" 'He's probably just playing me anyway.'

"Talking to yourself again Kagome?"

Kagome put her hands down as she looked towards her bedroom door to see Rin walking in while eating an apple.

Kagome sighed, "Yeah, I'm telling the voices inside my head to shut the hell up."

Rin chuckled while shaking her head, "Those voices are annoying."  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "Tell me about it."

"So what are you doing up here?" Rin asked tilting her head a bit, chuckling slightly.

Kagome sighed, crossing her arms, "Just finished wrapping my gifts to my friends."

"Not making them cards this year?"

Kagome shook her head, "No, I figured they need something and little more special than those cards."

Kagome looked at the gifts, "Though…now I feel like…something's missing…"

"Kagome!" Souta called as he ran into their room.

Rin and Kagome looked at their little brother.

"What is it Souta?" Kagome asked tilting her head at the boy.

"Mom wants to know if you have you list of songs ready to sing on Christmas." Souta informed.

Kagome gasped and ran up to Souta and hugged him, "Souta! You're a genius!"

"I am?" Souta asked watching Kagome let go of him, "I mean of course I am!" He placed his hands on his hips smiling.

He frowned, "What exactly am I a genius for?"

Kagome just smiled at him as she ran out the door to her mother's office.

Souta and Rin looked at one another.

"Do you know what I'm a genius for?" Souta asked raising a brow.

Rin smiled, "I think I know."  
She turned around and kneeled down and grabbed Kagome's guitar case and took the guitar out.

Rin stood up and started to walk towards the door and looked at Souta, "I think she's gonna need this."  
Souta raised a brow as he watched his sister walk out the door, "Am I missing something here?"

* * *

Inuyasha yawned as he walked down the school hallway with Miroku by his side.

"I'm guessing you had a tiring night, eh Inuyasha?" Miroku asked getting Inuyasha's attention.

"Yeah…Master Kensaku really worked us hard to the bone last night." Inuyasha replied putting his arms behind his head, "And thank god I finished my homework in study hall or else I would have been screwed."

Miroku smiled, "And you should thank Kagome for that, since she was the main one that helped you."

Inuyasha dropped his arms at his side, "Of course I thanked her! What kind of friend do you take me for?"

"Well…" Miroku started.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "Don't even finish that sentence, Miroku!"  
"Inuyasha! Miroku!"

Inuyasha and Miroku turned their attention to see Ena and Sango walking towards them with their books in their arms.

Miroku smiled, walking up to Sango, "Well hello ladies. I pray you two had a pleasant evening."

Sango eyed him, "Yes…we did…did you?"  
Miroku just smiled, "Why yes Sango I did. Thank you for asking."

Miroku started to move his hand only to have Sango grab his wrist.

He flinched when he saw her giving him a death glare, "Don't you even try, Miroku!"

Miroku chuckled softly, rubbing the back of his head, "Heheh…I just can't control myself…you are just too damn gorgeous!"

Sango gaped, blushing and turned her head away, "F-flattery won't get you anywhere Miroku."

Miroku smiled, "Who said I couldn't at least try?"

Ena and Inuyasha rolled their eyes.

'Jeez and they call Inuyasha and Kagome blind…they are just as blind as they are.' Ena thought.

Ena looked at Inuyasha, "Have you guys seen Kagome?"  
Inuyasha looked at her, digging his hands into his pockets, "Her mom called us and told Sesshoumaru and me that they would be a little late."

Sango and Miroku looked at him, "Why?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "I guess she stayed up too late last night."  
"Doing what?" Sango asked raising a brow.

"What do you think?" Inuyasha replied, "Homework probably."

"But I thought she got it all done in study hall yesterday?" Ena asked tilting her head, raising a brow.

"Guys!"

Inuyasha and them looked to see Kagome walking down the hall with one hand holding her backpack and the other holding her Christmas bag.

They smiled as she reached them.

Kagome smiled, "**_Good_** morning! Hope you all had a great night last night."

"Why are here later than usual?" Ena asked pointing at Kagome.

Kagome sighed, rubbing the back of her head, "My mom wanted to finish decorating the house before we left for school."

"Are your relatives coming in tonight or something?" Inuyasha asked crossing his arms.

Kagome nodded, "Most of them, mainly the ones that are flying into Tokyo."

"Oh and before I forget!" Kagome replied, setting down the bag as the others watched her take out four wrapped presents.

She smiled as she handed the gifts to them, "Merry Christmas guys!"

"Aw Kagome…" Sango replied giving her a warm smile, "You didn't have to get us anything."

"Yeah, just being friends with you is the best gift we could ask for." Miroku added, causing the girl to blush.

Kagome put her hands behind her still smiling, as she started to rock back and forth, "I know…but I wanted to get you guys something as a way to thank you for putting up with me and my shit these last 2…3 years."

Inuyasha looked from his gift to Kagome, "You didn't get anything for Ayano and them did you?"  
"Heck no!" Kagome replied shaking her head, slightly glaring, "I wasn't going to spend any of my mom's money on those bitches. I will only spend money on my true friends."

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Ena smiled warmly at her.

Kagome smiled at them, "Well…what are you waiting for?" Excitement raced through her body, "Open them!"

The four started unwrapping their gifts with a never leaving smile, knowing that Kagome bought them…for them…her true friends.

Sango smiled when she opened a the white box that held the bracelet with red gems, "Oh it's beautiful Kagome."

She took it out and put it on her wrist making Kagome smile brighter.

Ena smiled as well when she saw the bracelet with blue gems, "Ooooo blue! I love it!" she immediately put it on her wrist.

Kagome rolled up her coat sleeve to show them the bracelet with green gems, "I have one for Kikyo too, and they are friendship bracelets. And I know they are for little schoolgirls but…I think they are cute."

Sango smiled, "Kagome, I don't care if they are for little girls…I will treasure it for the rest of my life."

Ena looked from Sango to Kagome and nodded her head, "Same goes for me, I just love the fact that you, our best friend, gave us these beautiful bracelets. And I'll keep it with me for the rest of my life."

Kagome gave Ena and Sango a tight embrace, "Thank you guys."

"AH! The new Final Fantasy game!" She heard Miroku shout. The girls looked at Miroku and he looked like he was going to faint.

Kagome turned to face him, "I'm guessing you like it ."  
Miroku looked at her and hugged her, catching the poor girl off guard, "Like it? I love it!"

Inuyasha huffed as a vein popped out from the back of his head, resisting the urge to punch him, 'It's only a friendly hug. It's only a friendly hug.'

Kagome smiled and returned his hug, "That's great!"

Miroku placed his hands on her shoulders, "How did you know?"  
"Who wouldn't know?" Sango cut in getting Miroku and Kagome to look at her, "That's all you ever talked about when you first heard of it."

Miroku bowed his head, "Thank you so much Kagome."

Kagome giggled, "You're welcome Miroku. Now just don't stay up till 5 in the morning playing that game."

Miroku shook his head, "I can't guaranteed that promise, but I'll try."

Inuyasha glanced at Miroku as he used his claw to open the box and looked when he got it open.

His eyes shot wide open, "The new Bleach manga!?"  
Kagome smiled and walked over by him, "Merry Christmas Inuyasha."

In a split second Kagome was pulled into Inuyasha's chest with his strong arms wrapped around her small form.

Kagome blushed, "Inuyasha…"

"Kagome…thank you…" Inuyasha said softly, tightening his grip, 'No just for this gift but…just for being you…'

Kagome was crimson red as a small smile appeared and wrapped her arms around him, "You're welcome…Inuyasha."

They stayed like that, forgetting about Sango, Miroku and Ena who were watching with stunned eyes.

Miroku smirked, "Aw! Ain't that the cutest thing you have ever seen?"  
Inuyasha and Kagome blushed once they realized that they were there, they quickly turned away from each other as the others chuckled.

Kagome clapped her hands and turned around, "Oh and before I forget…I have something else for you guys."  
"Another gift?" Inuyasha asked turning around to face her, "Kagome, you're spoiling us."

Kagome giggled, "But you guys are worth spoiling." She went into her bag and took out four CD cases.

She looked up at them, "You guys haven't heard me sing yet…and I don't know when I'll be able too with you guys being in all of those after school activities. So I decided to make you guys a CD of all my favorite songs."

"Finally!" Inuyasha replied loudly, "I was getting sick and tired of waiting for you to tell of when you were going to show us!"

Kagome smiled, "Well, I was mostly waiting for your sports to be done with."  
"Kagome, now you are making us feel guilty." Sango said catching Kagome's attention.

Kagome raised a brow, "How?"  
"We have nothing to give you in return." Ena replied softly, feeling bad that Kagome was giving them all of this and they had nothing to give her.

Kagome smiled, "But you guys already have."

They looked at her with their eyebrows raised, "How?"

"You guys gave me hope, friendship, and another chance." Kagome said softly, "And that's the best present anyone could give."

* * *

"_Rockin' around the Christmas tree at the Christmas party hop  
Mistletoe hung where you can see every couple tries to stop  
Rockin' around the Christmas tree let the Christmas spirit ring  
Later we'll have some pumpkin pie and we'll do some caroling_." Kagome sang as she played her guitar, sitting on the windowsill, smiling as saw her cousins from 3 to 20 smiling brightly at her along with her grandpa Higurashi, her other grandparents and her aunts and uncles.

"_You will get a sentimental feeling, when you hear voices singing  
"Let's be jolly, deck the halls with boughs of holly"_ " Kagome was wearing a black mid-thigh skirt, with a white long sleeved sweater, black tights, black little heeled boots and her hair was down.

"Oh Saika…Kagome has a beautiful voice." A woman said to Saika with a proud smile on her face, holding her coffee mug.

Saika looked at her older sister, "Thank you, Iria. She does get it after her father."

Iria nodded, "Yes you can really tell that she's defiantly Hiraku's daughter."

Iria is a single mother with two children, 17yrold son, Saiki and her 14yrold daughter, Hanaka. Ira was in her late 40's with her cheek length black hair changing a little gray and light blue eyes.

"I'm just happy the girl has her voice back." Uncle Makio cut in with a cup of juice in his hands. He was Hiraku's younger brother, he had chestnut brown hair, hazel green eyes, who is happily married with his three kids, his 13yrold daughter Rieko, 11yrold son Nao and his 3yrold son Azuma.

"How did Kagome get her voice back?" Aunt Emiko asked, holding her fiancée's hand. Emiko is the youngest out of Saika's family, she has beautiful shoulder length hair, with chestnut brown eyes.  
Saika smiled, "It's just like a fairytale…"

Kagome finished the last verse and smiled when her cousins and relatives clapped.

Kagome stood up and bowed, "Thank you, thank you."

Azuma clapped as he yelled out, "More, more! Play more Kaggy!"

Kagome sighed and shook her head, "But Kaggy is tired and needs to rest her hands. And I'm sure someone needs to go potty."

Azuma flinched, "Me no need to go potty!"

Kagome kneeled down to his level, "I'll give you a cookie if you try."

Azuma lightened up, "Cookie!"

Azuma grabbed Nao's arm, "Take me potty!"

Nao gave him a disgusted look, "No, have Rieko take you potty…or dad…or mom."

"Nao, he's asking you." Rieko pointed out narrowing her eyes at him.

Nao looked at Rieko, "But you can help him better than I can."

Rieko sighed, "Nao, all you do is make sure he sits on the toilet and goes, not that hard to for someone your age to handle."

"But what if he pooped in his pants like last time?" Nao argued narrowing his eyes.

Rieko let out a frustrated sigh, "Fine! I'll do it you lazy bum!"

She stood up and took Azuma's hand, "Let's go potty Azuma."

Kagome sighed as she watched Rieko walk upstairs with a hopping Azuma.

She looked at Nao, "Couldn't you do it Nao? You are 11 after all."

Nao crossed his arms, "Well I'm a guy. And guys don't know how to do that stuff."

"That is a bunch of bull Nao!" Hanaka replied loudly, sitting on the recliner glaring at him, "When my mom was working all the time, my dad was the one staying at home and taking care of us. So don't go saying it's because you are a sticking guy."  
"Here Kagome." Kagome whipped her head around to see Rin sitting down next to her with a plate of food.

Kagome looked at the food and up at Rin, "What's that for?"  
Rin shook her head as she smiled, "Duh Kagome, I got it for you."  
Kagome eyed her, "What's the catch?"  
"What can't a sister do something nice for her little sister?" Rin asked, tilting her head.

"Not if they want something." Kagome pointed out crossing her arms.

Rin sighed, "I did this because I wanted too. Now eat before I have Saiki eat it all on you."

Rin got up and walked towards the adults.

Kagome watched as she sighed. She looked down at her plate before picking it up and sitting herself along with the plate on the windowsill looking out the window while hearing Hanaka and Nao argue like always.

Kagome didn't bother to try and stop them from arguing since no matter what anyone said they would always manage to get back into an argument, so why keep trying.

"Kaggy!" Kagome turned her head to see Azuma running towards her with Rieko walking behind him.

Azuma leaped onto her and hugged her, "Me did it! Me went and me didn't miss!"

Kagome smiled, "That's great Azuma, now go ask Aunt Saika or Rin to give you a cookie."  
Azuma smiled, "YAY! COOKIE!"

Azuma got off the windowsill and ran into the kitchen, yelling cookie.

Kagome and Rieko laughed.

"That kid's a card." Kagome said turning her attention back towards the window.

Rieko looked at Kagome and sat down in front of her, "**_So_**…"  
Kagome looked at her, "**_So_** what?"

"Tell me more about this Inuyasha guy." Rieko replied smiling at her, "You told me bites and pieces but I wanna know the whole ordeal about him."

Kagome slightly blushed and turned her head away, "I told everything about him, he's sweet, kind, most of the time, strong, hot, cute…" Kagome looked at Rieko, "You get the point right?"  
Rieko nodded letting out a sigh, "Yeah…" Rieko tilted her head, "Do you have a picture of him…you never really showed me of what he looks like."

Kagome smiled as she dug into her skirt pockets and took out a school photo, "That's not totally good but you'll get the main jiff."

Rieko looked at the picture and her jaw dropped, "Only shit! He's super hot!"

Kagome smiled, "Tell me something I don't know."

Rieko gave Kagome back the picture, "I'm going to get something to eat, and when I get back we can talk some more."  
Reiko ran into the kitchen to some homemade Christmas food.

Kagome sighed turning her head back at the window, "Wonder what everyone else is doing."

* * *

Sango was in the kitchen helping her grandmother and two of her aunts' make Christmas dinner, "Is this how you do it grandma?"  
Mrs. Slayer looked over her granddaughter's shoulder, watching her mash the potatoes and smiled, "Yep that's right."

Sango smiled and went back to smashing and glanced at the cd player.

She looked up at her grandmother, "Grandma? Mind if I play some music?"  
Mrs. Slayer looked down at her and smiled, "Of course I don't mind. Just make sure it's something appropriate."  
Sango nodded giving her a solider salute, "Yes captain!"

She went through her CD folder looking for something 'appropriate'.

Sango gasped and took out Kagome's CD, "That's right…Kagome's CD."

* * *

Ena was in her aunt's bedroom in China listening to her Cd player, since all of her cousins were hanging out in the basement playing video games and most of them were boys. And she didn't feel like watching boys kill one another on a game...she got that enough from Miroku and Inuyasha.

Her Cd she was listening to was done and took out Kagome's Cd case, "Mmm? Wonder what her voice sounds liks."

* * *

Miroku was in his grandparents' living room with his eight cousins watching a Christmas special that one of the younger kids wanted to watch. Everyone had already ate and were just waiting for the adults to finish talking and cleaning up so they could open the gifts.

"_sighs _When will those old folk stop talking?" Karina asked anyone who was listening, leaning her chin on her palm. Karina was the oldest out of the group, she was like 17 going on 18. She had silky black hair in a ponytail and honey brown eyes.

Her younger brother, 15yrold Taimu shrugged, "Who knows? Maybe the next millennium."

"Not likely." Miroku replied crossing his arms, "We'd be old folk by then and they would have most likely died themselves by then."  
Taimu sighed, nodding his head, "Yeah…good point."

Miroku took out his CD player, needing something to listen too, 'Mmm…'

He took out Kagome's CD, 'I haven't listened to this yet…wonder how she sounds.'

He placed it in his CD player and waited for it to play.

* * *

"ARGH!" Inuyasha roared as he flopped on the guest bed at his grandmother's house, "Man that was the second time one of those nimrods pulled on my ears!"

He rubbed them, wincing, "Now they'll be sore until the end of winter break."

Inuyasha sighed as he rolled on his back, "I'll just stay in here until its time to open presents. Hopefully by then…my ears will be not so sore."

Inuyasha grabbed his backpack and took out his CD player, "Mine as well listen to some music while I'm waiting."  
He dumped out his backpack looking for CD's to listen to and spotted Kagome's.

"Mmm?" Inuyasha said as he picked it up and took it out of the case and put it in his player, "Let's hear what ya sound like Kagome."

The Cd started to play and Inuyasha heard a guitar coming in.

(Song by Myra: Miracles Happen.)

"**_Miracles happen, miracles happen  
You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, miracles happen_.**"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "This…this is Kagome…?" He pressed his earphones closer to his hears to hear better.

"**_I can't imagine living my life without you now  
Not ever having you around  
We found our way out  
Don't have to look back to realize how far we've come  
There are million reasons  
I'm looking up  
I don't want this to end_**"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped with his eyes shot wide open, "This is Kagome!" 'Wow…she…sounds really…really great!'

* * *

"**_Nothing  
Nothing should ever bring you down  
Knowing what goes around will come around. _**

You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
You showed me dreams come to life  
That taking a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When You believe."

Sango's eyes shot wide open, "Oh my god! This…this is Kagome?"  
Her aunts and grandmother looked at her.

"Is this your friend Sango." Her aunt asked walking up to the player.

Sango looked at her and nodded, "Y-yes…" She looked back at the player, "This…is my friend Kagome singing."

"Wow, the girl sounds like a natural." Her other aunt pointed out completely stunned.

Sango nodded, quite stunned herself, "Yeah…she does…"

* * *

"**_There is no question we found the missing pieces  
Our picture is completed  
It's fallen into place  
This is our moment, you and I are looking up  
Someone is watching over us  
Keeping me close  
Closer to you everyday._**"****

Nowhere  
Nowhere on earth I'd rather be  
No one can take this away from you and me."Miroku's jaw dropped, "No way…"

Karina heard him and looked at him, "No way what?"  
Miroku looked at her and took of his earphones, "This Cd has one of my friends singing on it and she sounds amazing!"  
"What Sango?" Taimu asked raising an eyebrow.

Miroku shook his head, "No, Kagome."  
Karina took his headphones and put them on to listen and soon her mouth dropped.

She looked at him, "This…is the voice from your quiet friend Kagome?"  
"Well she use to be quiet…but now I think she has come out of her shell since the curse was broken." Miroku replied.

"**_You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
You showed me dreams come to life  
That taking a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When You believe._**"

Ena gasped, "Wow...she's better than my brother, and he wants to put a rock band together."

Ena pointed her thumb up, "I give her a 100 out of 10!"

**_When you believe  
The soul is a shining light  
When you believe  
The heart has the will to fight  
You can do anything, don't be afraid  
We're gonna find our way._**

**_You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
You showed me dreams come to life  
That taking a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When You believe._**"

* * *

Kagome was walking around the shrine, with her mind starting to wander as she looked at the winter wonderland.

Kagome walked until she reached the God's tree, she smiled as she sat one the bench looked up at it.

'Though this tree may not have it's leaves or flowers…but it's still a beautiful site.' Kagome told herself.

"**_Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Let your heart be light  
From now on, our troubles will be out of sight._**" Kagome sang out, closing her eyes.

"**_Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Make the Yuletide gay  
From now on, our troubles will be miles away. _**

Here were are as in olden days  
Happy golden days of yore  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more.

Through the years we all will be together  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now.

Here were are as in olden days  
Happy golden days of yore  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more.

Through the years we all will be together  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now."

Kagome sighed as a flashback of the man that helped her shop on Thursday, she smiled up at the sky, "Merry Christmas…dad…"

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

Holy shit! This is like 24pgs! This is now the longest chapter I have ever written in my life! I think I was trying to compete with one of my friends who is writing a chapter that is 23 and some odd pages. Anyway I know some of the parts seem kinda lame…but I'm tired and I wanted to get this chapter up this week.

Okay now I need you guys' help with something. I have so many ideas for chapters but I don't know which one should come first. So I'm letting you guys decide.

1: **Snowball Dance**- Naraku tests Inuyasha by using a boy…and it's not Koga… **_  
_**

2: **Back in Kyoto**- Another random chapter. Kikyo takes Kagome to visit Kyoto and Inuyasha comes along for the ride. They visit their old hangouts, schools, old houses and go ice shaking.

3: **Tutoring Troubles**- Kagome is stuck tutoring Onigumo in english because he is 'supposedly' failing. And things go from bad to worse! And Koga finally steps in to help Kagome…

4:**Another Rin and Sesshoumaru chapter**

5: **Miroku and Sango chapter**

Okay you guys have to choose which one should go first. Oh and some of you were wondering when Kagome and Inuyasha will kiss…that won't happen for a little while yet…but be patience. Okay I'll try and update as soon as I can! See ya next chapter!

_**  
**_

_**  
**_

_**  
**_

_**  
**_


	20. back in kyoto

Hi guys! Sorry it took me a while to update…I have been busy since the last time I updated. Over winter break I was thinking about what order to put the chapters in and figuring out chapters for **Strong Love** and my new fictionpress stories **Different **and **Kokoro.** (Just to let you know Kokoro is a remake of my two other stories I had been working on but I deleted those two to make this one). Also during break I got sick for three days which totally sucked ass! Then school came up and projects were coming up and reviewing for end of the semester exams. And I just updated **Strong Love** and I am so damn proud of myself!

Anyway let's get to the chapter before I bore you guys to death.

**Chapter 20: Back in Kyoto**

It was mid-winter break and the snow lightly came down from the skies once more.

Kagome was in the living room gathering up her snow gear.

"Okay let's see…" Kagome said to herself looking at her gear and down at herself, "I have…gloves, my boots are on, snow-pants…just in case, winter coat and…the sled slash snowboard is in the shed…and I think that's it."  
"What are you doing Kagome?"

Kagome glanced over her shoulder as Souta walked up behind her holding a hot cup of hot chocolate.

She turned to look at him, "Making sure I have everything before I go out and snowboard with Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango."

Souta raised an eyebrow, "You can snowboard?"  
"Not…exactly." Kagome confessed smiling weakly at him, "But I'm sure it'll be fun."  
Souta rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say." He tilted his head a bit, "Isn't Ena going with you guys?"  
Kagome sighed, "We asked her but she said she had to help her mom clean the house."  
"Well sucks to be her." Souta replied.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Now if you don't mind I have to get ready."

Rin came down the stairs casually dressed while carrying her purse to the mirror that laid on the wall near the front door.

Souta and Kagome's eyes followed her.

"Going somewhere Rin?" Souta asked slanting his head.

Rin looked at him and grinned, "Damn right I am."  
Kagome smirked, "Another date with Sesshoumaru I assume?"  
Rin smiled, "Yep that I am." She pointed at Kagome, "You should try it sometime Kagome."  
Kagome's cheeks turned a slight pink while quickly turned her head away from Rin, "Well if you haven't forgotten…grandpa won't let me date until I'm 16."  
"So what!?" Rin shrugged as Kagome looked back at her, "You don't need to listen to him Kagome. He's just an old fart who thinks you might go out with Koga."  
Kagome crossed her arms, "I know that, but I don't want him to get mad at me if I disobey him."  
"He won't be mad." Rin replied waving her hand at her while rolling her eyes, "Just tell him you are only interested in Inuyasha and he'll be cool with it."  
"Rin!" Kagome shouted as her cheeks turned a dark crimson red.

Rin chuckled, "Oh come on Kagome, don't go denying it."  
Kagome growled, "Rin…shut…up!"  
"So…" She heard Souta say as she looked down at him.

He pointed at her, "You really do like Inuyasha, don't you?"  
"Eh!?" Kagome replied turning even redder.

Rin looked down at Souta, "I thought you knew?"  
Souta moved his eyes towards her, "Yeah…but I wanted to hear it from the sources mouth."  
"Sources?" Rin asked while raising an eyebrow, "Don't you mean 'horses'?"

Souta shrugged, "Maybe…I forgot how that saying went."  
"What are you three up too?"  
Kagome, Souta and Rin turned their gazes as Saika came into their view smiling with her arms crossed.

Kagome placed her hands on her hips, "Well…I'm going snowboarding with my friends, Rin is going on a date with Sesshoumaru and Souta…" She paused before looking down at him, "What exactly are you doing today, Souta?"

Souta looked up at her, "I'm going to Kohaku's house to play some games."  
"Well…I was actually sorta hoping if you guys would do me a huge favor?"

Rin, Souta and Kagome looked back at Saika.

Rin crossed her arms while eyeing Saika, "And what exactly is this favor?"  
"Shoveling the snow." Saika replied.

"WHAT!?" They yelled while running towards the windowsill to look around the shrine only to find that it was covered in snow.

"Are you crazy mom!?" Kagome replied loudly looking at her mother.

"That'll take all day to shovel!" Souta whined pointing out the window while looking at Saika.

"And that's why I want all three of ya to do it." Saika replied.

Kagome slightly glared, "Aren't you and grandpa going to help us?"  
Saika narrowed her eyes, "Don't you glare at me Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome slightly flinched.

Saika sighed, "I want to help you guys I really do, but I have to go to work and your grandfather is running a few airings for me." She looked at them, "Maybe when he gets back he'll help you."  
"But mom…we have already made plans with our friends." Rin complained.

Saika shook her head, "Well I'm sorry they're going to have to wait."  
"But mom…" Kagome whined frowning of what Saika just said.

"Hey, I don't ask you kids to do a lot." Saika pointed out narrowing her eyes at them, "The least you can do is this one favor for me."  
Kagome, Rin and Souta groaned silently agreeing to their mother's request.

* * *

"Aw man!" Kagome groaned loudly while glancing around the shrine.

She held up a shovel, "This will take forever!"  
Soft footsteps were heard going further and further away behind her.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder to find Souta and Rin tiptoeing towards the shrine stairs.

"HEY!" Kagome yelled making Souta and Rin flinch causing them to whip around to look at her.

Souta and Rin let out a light chuckle while waving at her.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Don't you guys even think about ditching me!"  
"But Kagome!" Rin replied loudly as she sulked, "This is the only day that Sesshoumaru has off, which means I can't afford to cancel on him."

Rin gave Kagome her famous puppy dog stare, "And you know how much I hate not seeing him."  
Kagome groaned while rolling her eyes, "Fine!"  
Rin silently squealed and hugged Kagome, "Thank you so much Kagome!"  
Kagome only sighed as Rin let go of her, "Well Souta looks like it will just be…" She looked down only to find Souta gone.

She gasped, "Souta!"  
Rin and Kagome looked at one another as they heard footsteps running down the stairs. They ran towards the top of the stairs as Souta ran down the street.

Kagome glared, "SOUTA!!! YOU BRAT!" 'Oh…he will pay for this when he gets back I swear it!'  
Rin turned her head to look at her angry sister, "I'll go get him."  
Kagome glanced at Rin, "Yeah…but what will I do in the meantime!" She waved her hand towards the shrine, "I can't shovel all this snow by myself!"  
Rin sighed, "Why don't you call Inuyasha and them and ask them to help you?"

Kagome sighed, "I highly doubt any of them will be home. Considering I was suppose to met them at the park by now!"  
Rin closed her eyes while letting out another sigh, she now felt bad for leaving Kagome in this situation, "Well I guess if we can't catch Souta I'll convince Sesshoumaru to come here to we can help you."

Kagome sulked, "I guess…that's as good as I'm ever going to get."

Rin sighed while giving Kagome an apologetic smile, "Sorry."  
Kagome sighed while shaking her head, "No…you don't need to apologize for something that mom did."  
Rin just smiled as she started to walk down the stairs, "You are such an understanding sister."

Kagome smiled but it quickly disappeared once Rin was out of her sight.

She groaned while turning around to look back at the shrine, "Mine as well get started."

* * *

"Going down!" Miroku shouted as he hopped his snowboard down the huge hill in the park of Tokyo. As he slid down the hill his board got caught on a rock that stuck out of the snow like a sore thumb. Miroku started to tumble forward and kept rolling until he rolled into a bunch of prickly trees.

"Ow…" Miroku winced as he started to get up and walk through the trees, "Ow…ow…ow…"

As he got out he rubbed his back while hearing loud laughter coming from the top of the hill.

Miroku looked up to watch Inuyasha and Sango laughing.

"Oh…that was just too classic." Inuyasha laughed while holding his stomach trying to calm himself down.

Sango was laughing so hard that a few tears escaped her eyes, "Oh…that was just great."  
Miroku glared as he walked up to them, "I'm **_so _**glad that my pain is your entertainment."  
Once Sango got her laughter under control she shook her head while wrapping her arm around Miroku's neck, "Sorry Miroku. But you gotta admit it was pretty hilarious."  
A smirk appeared on Miroku's face, "Okay Sango, I forgive you."  
Sango raised an eyebrow from him that was just too easy…

She flinched as she felt a certain hand rub her ass. Sango closed her eyes while shaking her fist as a vein popped on her fist.

"Why…you…" Sango growled, "PERVERT!"

**SMACK**

Miroku rubbed his red cheek while letting out a soft chuckle, "Oh Sango, I have no idea what just came over me."  
"Bull!" Sango grunted while glaring at him as she crossed her arms.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, 'That guy will never learn.'

Inuyasha started to glance around the park looking for a certain girl with raven black hair.

"Hey." Inuyasha said getting Miroku and Sango to look at him.

He turned to look at them, "Have you guys seen any sign of Kagome anywhere?"  
Miroku and Sango shook their heads.

"No we haven't." Sango replied.

Miroku looked from Sango to Inuyasha, "I guess something's stalling her or…something came up."  
Inuyasha grunted as he picked up his board, "Then let's go see what's taking her so long."

* * *

Kagome sighed as she wiped her forehead before glancing around the shrine.

She groaned, "This is such a pain! I'm not even half way done."  
Kagome grunted while getting back to work.

"Stupid mothers, stupid sisters saying they'll come back, stupid little brothers, stupid grandparents…" Kagome grumbled while starting to throw the snow all over the place instead of just tossing it to the side.

"Kagome!?"  
"Mm?" Kagome mumbled while picking up her head to look over her shoulder towards the shrine steps.

"Kagome!? You home?"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly while dropping her shovel and walked towards the shrine steps.

Inuyasha walked towards the house, 'Well she's obviously still here.'

His ears flickered as he heard soft footsteps coming towards him.

Inuyasha glanced as Kagome came into his view.

He smirked as he turned to face her, "There you are." He walked towards her with his hands dug into his pockets, "For a minute there I thought you ditched us."  
Kagome sighed while crossing her arms, "I was going to call you guys to tell you that I wasn't going to make it but…I knew you guys would be at the park."  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "Why?"  
"My mom wanted me, Souta and Rin to shovel the shrine." Kagome snorted.

Inuyasha looked around the shrine, "She wanted you to…shovel all this?"  
Kagome sighed while nodding, "Yes."  
He looked down at her, "Then where's Souta and Rin?"  
Kagome grumbled while narrowing her eyes, "They basically ditched me."  
"For what?" Inuyasha asked loudly slightly glaring at her, "Couldn't they see you had plans?"  
"Yes they knew and they had plans too. But mom walked into the living room while we were getting all set and ready to hangout with friends and all that and she came and asked us to shovel the shrine." Kagome replied.

"Man…your mom sucks." Inuyasha replied while crossing his arms.

Kagome sighed while rolling her eyes, "Tell me about it."

She glanced around noticing that two people weren't around.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, "Where are Sango and Miroku?"  
Inuyasha flinched a bit while rolling his eyes a bit, "Uh…"

Kagome eyed him, "What did you do Inuyasha?"  
"Well…" Inuyasha started while glancing over his shoulder.

"Inuyasha!"  
Miroku and Sango ran towards them while panting.

Inuyasha turned to look at them with his arms crossed, "Took you guys long enough."  
Miroku glared at him while trying to catch his breathe, "_Pant_…you dare say that!?"

"You were the one that ran ahead of us telling us to hurry up since **_you _**were so anxious to get here." Sango pointed out slightly glaring at the hanyou as she got her breathing under control.

Inuyasha turned a slight pink but snorted as he turned his head away from them, "Well you guys need to learn to run faster."

Miroku narrowed his eyes, "You do remember that we are humans right?"  
Inuyasha glared at him, "Of course I remember!"

"Then you should remember that we humans are not in the same strength category as you hanyous and full demons are." Miroku pointed out while crossing his arms.

"I know that!" Inuyasha shouted, "What do you take me for!?"  
Kagome sighed while looking at Sango and Miroku, "But you run here was completely useless."  
Sango and Miroku looked at her totally forgetting about their argument with Inuyasha.

"Why?" Sango asked while raising an eyebrow.

"I can't leave." Kagome replied slanting her head a bit while sighing.

"Why can't you leave?" Miroku asked, "I thought this was okay with you mom?"  
"I thought so too but apparently she didn't fall through with it." Kagome grumbled slightly glaring at Miroku.

"Yeah her mom told her to shovel the snow." Inuyasha grunted.

"What!?" Sango and Miroku asked loudly as they glanced around the shrine.

Miroku looked at Kagome in shock, "All by…yourself?"  
"No…" Kagome sighed, "Rin and Souta were suppose to help me but as you can see…they ditched me."  
"Those jerks." Sango replied while crossing her arms.

"Well Rin I could understand, I mean she had a date with Sesshoumaru all planned out and all." Kagome replied, "But Souta…" She started to fidget, "He will so regret ever ditching me."  
Miroku smirked, "And I know the perfect way to do it."  
Kagome looked up at him and grinned, "I'll listen…after I finish my chore."  
"Well you can't do anything by yourself." She heard Inuyasha say.

"What!?" Kagome shouted whipping around to glare at him only to gape at what she just saw. She spotted Inuyasha already starting to shovel the snow.

He looked up at her, "Let me rephrase that. I meant you can't do **_this _**all by yourself." Inuyasha looked at Miroku and Sango, "Why are you two just standing there for? Go get some shovels and let's help her out."  
Miroku and Sango smiled.

'Inuyasha as really grown up since Kagome came into our lives.' Miroku thought to himself while smiling at his friend as he went back to shoveling the snow, 'He has become quite gentle since she came.'

'Inuyasha was never like this before he met Kagome. It was once in a blue moon that he would help someone like this. Sure he helped us most of the time, but not as much as he helped Kagome.' Sango thought as she smiled at Inuyasha, 'Kagome has really opened him up.'

Inuyasha looked at them and narrowed his eyes, "Are you guys going to stare at me all day or are you actually going to help!?"  
Sango and Miroku flinched as they shook their heads snapping back to reality.

Sango looked at Kagome, "Are the shovels in the shed, Kagome?"  
Kagome looked at Sango and nodded, "Yep and can you grab me one since Inuyasha took mine."  
Sango nodded, "Sure, be right back!"

Miroku and Sango walked towards the shed.

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and smiled as she watched him shovel.

Inuyasha felt the stare and looked up at her and raised an eyebrow, "What?"  
Kagome snapped out of her daze and shook her head, "Nothing." She looked at him still smiling, "I'm just glad you are willing to help me like this."  
Inuyasha straightened up with his brow still raised, "And why wouldn't I? I mean we are friends, right?"  
Kagome smiled, "Yes of course we are."  
Inuyasha smirked as he walked towards her, "Good, because would any other friend do this!" He then smushed snow in Kagome's face making a squeal come out of the girl.

"AH!" Kagome squeaked while brushing the snow off of her face while hearing Inuyasha laugh.

Kagome slightly glared at him while a smirk appeared on her face, "Oh…you think this is funny, eh Inuyasha?"  
Kagome quietly grabbed a handful of snow and formed it into a ball and while Inuyasha was distracted she threw the ball in his face.

"AH!" He yelped as he brushed the snow off while he heard Kagome laugh.

"Serves you right Inuyasha!" Kagome replied loudly while placing her hands on her hips, "I hope you learned you lesson."  
Inuyasha smirked, "Oh you think so do you?" He used both of his hands to gather up some snow and formed it into a huge ball.

Kagome gulped while taking a few steps away from Inuyasha, "Okay Inuyasha…you win…"  
"I don't think so Kagome." Inuyasha replied as he stepped closer and closer towards Kagome with his never leaving smile.

He then threw the snowball at Kagome.

"Ekk!" Kagome yelped while jumping backwards making the snowball miss her.

She smirked, "HA! You missed me!"  
"You just got lucky." Inuyasha replied still smiling at her.

"MIROKU! You are such a pervert!" They heard Sango yell.

They looked at Sango who was stomping towards them with veins popping out of her forehead with Miroku following behind her with a huge bump on his head.

"But Sango you must understand I have no control over my male instincts." Miroku defended.

"Male instincts my ass!" Sango shouted.

Inuyasha smirked as he looked at Kagome. Kagome noticed and looked at him as he tilted his head towards them. Kagome looked back at them and then back at Inuyasha and smiled once she got the message and nodded.

They gathered up snow into their gloves and formed them into snowballs.

Once the balls were formed Kagome and Inuyasha aimed their balls and threw them towards Sango and Miroku.

Sango noticed and quickly duck but Miroku wasn't that lucky and got hit with both of them in the face.

"AH! I've been hit!" Miroku said loudly as he turned and fell on the ground dropping the shovels he was holding.

Sango walked towards him until she was hovering over him, "You do realize that those were snowballs right?"  
Miroku let out a soft chuckle, "I know, but…"

Sango was hit in the back making her fall forwards almost directly on Miroku only she stopped herself by using her hands to stop her fall. Sango turned a dark crimson red as she looked down at Miroku who was smiling up at her.

"You know…you look even more beautiful from down here." Miroku complemented causing the girl above him to turn even redder.

A perverted smirk appeared on Miroku's face as he moved his eyes towards her chest and slowly started to move his hand towards his target.

Unfortunately Sango noticed and a vein popped out of her forehead.

She snarled, "Don't even think about it!"

**BUNK**

Miroku rubbed his head as Sango stood back up as Inuyasha and Kagome laughed.

"Oh that was good!" Inuyasha laughed, he looked at Kagome, "You have a real nice aim Kagome."  
Sango glared at them.

Kagome smirked, "What would you expect? I am learning how to aim arrows."

Inuyasha opened his mouth ready to reply when a snowball flew into his mouth.

"Mmmmm!?" He mumbled as he heard laughter from in front of him and from the girl beside him.

Inuyasha saw Miroku and Sango on their backs laughing.

"Oh! Now that was great!" Miroku laughed.

Sango laughed, "I wasn't even expecting to throw the snowball right in his mouth!"  
Inuyasha growled as he glanced beside him to see that Kagome was trying so hard not to laugh but was failing miserably.

Inuyasha started to munch on the snowball until it was able to go down his throat.

"Oh think that's funny, eh?" Inuyasha grunted as he secretly grabbed a huge handful of snow and formed them into three balls.

Sango and Miroku started to stand back up while still letting out a few chuckles only to be hit in the gut with snowballs.

"Going down!" Miroku replied as he fell back on the ground.

Sango looked down at him, "Miroku don't just lay there doing nothing! Help me get revenge!"  
Miroku quickly sat up, "I'm up for revenge!"  
Kagome was still chuckling when she felt a snowball hit her side.

"Ah!" She yelped as she jumped and looked at Inuyasha who was smiling while tossing a snowball up and down.

"Pay back time." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome let out a weak chuckle as she started to back away from Inuyasha, "Now Inuyasha let's not be rash here."

"Oh but that would be no fun." Inuyasha whined and was getting ready to throw the snowball when multiple snowballs were thrown at him.

He lifted his arm up, "Hey!"  
"Hurry!" Miroku shouted while throwing snowballs, "We must protect Kagome from Inuyasha's wrath!"  
Sango chuckled, "Right on it!"  
Kagome started to laugh as she gathered up some snow, "Attack Inuyasha!"

She started to throw snowballs at him.

Inuyasha started to jump around while dodging the snowballs, "Hey! This is not fair! This is three against one!"

"Hey you are a hanyou so this is fair!" Kagome replied loudly smiling at him.

"Um…what's going on?"  
Kagome gasped in surprise as she quickly whipped around and threw a snowball in the person's face.

Kagome gasped while putting her hands up over her mouth since the person was none other than Kikyo, who's eye was twitching, "Oh Kikyo…" Kagome walked over towards Kikyo and started to wipe the snow off of Kikyo's face, "I am so sorry! I thought you were someone else."  
"That's okay." Kikyo replied while shaking her head while smiling at her friend, "I should have expected that from someone like you."  
Kagome smiled, "Again sorry."

Kikyo chuckled a bit and then looked at Sango and Miroku who were still throwing snowballs at Inuyasha who was still dodging each and every one of them.

"HA! You guys can't catch me!" Inuyasha shouted smiling proudly.

"We'll see about that!" Sango shouted throwing another snowball at him only managing to get his leg, "Damn! I was soo close!"

Kikyo sweatdropped, "So…uh mind telling me of what is going on…other than a snow fight between Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango?"  
Kagome let out a soft chuckle as she looked back at her friend, "Oh we are all teaming up on Inuyasha considering he was the one that started this whole snowball fight."  
"Oh really?" She heard Inuyasha ask and suddenly felt something hard and wet hit her hard in the butt making her jerk forward, "OW!"

Kagome winced while looking over her shoulder as she rubbed her bottom, "Owe…that hurt…"

"Heh, that's what you get for turning you back on me?" She heard Inuyasha say from behind her.

Kagome and Kikyo looked as they watched Inuyasha smiling at them while forming another snowball.

Kagome looked at Sango and Miroku to see them gathering up some snow, 'They ran out of ammo.'

"And the fact that it was such an easy target." Inuyasha added getting Kagome to look at him again, 'And not to mention that she as one hot ass…' Inuyasha quickly shook his head once he realized what he just said, 'No! No! Don't go turning into Miroku!'

"Fire!" He heard Kagome yell.

"Huh?" Inuyasha said while picking up his head just in time to be impacted with a thousand snowballs until he was buried in the snowball remains.

* * *

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Kikyo were all huddled around the fire in the living room waiting for Kagome to come in with the hot chocolate.

"I can't believe you guys all teamed up on me!" Inuyasha said while glaring down at his friends while gripping the blanket that was wrapped around him that had Kagome's scent on it.

"Hey you were the one that started it." Miroku pointed out while sitting like an Indian.

"Yeah but you guys didn't have to double team me like that." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Hot chocolate anyone?" Kagome asked loudly as she walked into the living room while putting the tray of mugs on the coffee table.

"Oh I want some!" Sango said while grabbing a green mug and sat back on the loveseat while wrapping the blanket back around herself.

Everyone grabbed one and sat back down in their spots.

Kagome smiled while grabbing herself one and sat down next to Kikyo, "So what brings you here Kikyo?"  
Kikyo looked at her.

"I wasn't expecting you to be coming over." Kagome said while tilting her head a bit.

Kikyo smiled, "I wanted to surprise you. But luckily you were home or I would have been walking around town looking for ya."  
Kagome chuckled, "Yeah…so I guess it was a good thing my mom made us…or should I say me shovel the snow."  
"But we didn't exactly finish it either." Inuyasha pointed out while laying on the couch looking down at Kagome.

Kagome looked up at him, "I know, but at least we got some of it done. I'm sure my mom will be okay with it."

"I was also wondering something…" She heard Kikyo say.

Kagome looked back at Kikyo.

Kikyo smiled while holding her mug over her knees, "I was kinda wondering if you would like to come with me to Kyoto…you know just for a day?"

Inuyasha's ears twitched when Kikyo mentioned Kyoto.

He looked at her slightly glaring, 'Kyoto!?' He looked at Kagome who started to fiddle with her skirt.

"I…don't know Kikyo…" Kagome replied softly, "It might not be a good idea to go back, considering…"  
Kikyo sighed, "Kagome I know you have a lot of bad memories back there that you do not want to face yet." She looked at Kagome with a serious look, "But even you gotta admit you can't keep avoiding Kyoto forever."  
Kagome sighed while lowering her head, Kikyo was right, she couldn't keep running from Kyoto. But…still…was she truly ready to go back and face…where she was curse, where she was made fun of so much that it made her hate being alive, where her father died…was she ready?

"Come on Kagome." She heard Kikyo say getting her to look back up at her, "It has been so long since you moved away and I'm sure all the kids that we went to school with in the past have all forgotten of what happened."  
"How would you know?" Inuyasha asked slightly glaring at Kikyo not really liking the fact that she wanted Kagome to go back to that hellhole called Kyoto.

Kikyo looked up at him and sense his overprotective side starting to kick in.

She sighed, "Okay I personally don't know if they would have forgotten about it." Kikyo looked at Kagome, "But Kagome…you are going to have to face Kyoto sooner or later, and it mine as well be now."

Kagome bit her lip not really sure of what she should say, 'Should I go?'

Kikyo pointed up at Inuyasha, "And if you want you could bring Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango or Ena along too." 'Since I know Inuyasha won't let Kagome go in Kyoto without him, now knowing of what her life was like in Kyoto.'

"And besides…" Kikyo smiled, "My parents and Keade really want to see you again Kagome. They really miss you."  
Kagome gave her a soft smile.

"Keade? Do you mean Ms. Keade?" Inuyasha asked as he raised an eyebrow at the girls.

Kagome shook her head, "No, not Ms. Keade the principle." She pointed her thumb at Kikyo, "She was talking about her 13-year-old sister, Keade."

"You have a little sister Kikyo?" Miroku asked while pointing at Kikyo.

Kikyo smiled while nodding her head, "Yep that I do." She looked back at Kagome, "Well Kagome…what do you say?"

Kagome lowered her head thinking about Kikyo's request, while Inuyasha glanced at her waiting for her to say something.

Kagome looked over towards Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango, "Are you guys free this week?"

Miroku groaned, "I'm sorry Kagome, but I can't. I have to help my grandparents out at their restaurant tomorrow and for the rest of the week. So today was my only free time before I go back to work."

Kagome sighed and looked at Sango, "What about you Sango?"  
Sango sighed while crossing her arms, "Can't I have to help my dad clean his Martial Arts school tomorrow."  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha now giving him her famous puppy dog eyes, "Will you go Inuyasha?"  
Inuyasha snorted, "Of course I will!" Kagome smiled as he continued, "It's not like I will let you go to Kyoto unprotected knowing of what you life in Kyoto was like."  
Kagome turned a slight pink as he said that sentence, but smiled at Kikyo, "Well then I'm in. You sure you will be able to handle the two of us?"  
Kikyo smiled at her, "I'm sure I will be able too. I mean come on I have been dealing with you for how long?"  
Kagome chuckled, "Good point."  
The front door creak open making the teens look towards the door.

"I'm back!" They heard Souta yell out only making them smile.

As Souta opened the door further a bucket of hot water splashed on him.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Souta screamed while hopping into the house and started to jump around, "Hot! Hot! HOOOT!"

He heard the teens laughing making him stop and turn to face them with his hair in his face. Souta pulled his hair away from his face to see Miroku, Kagome and Kikyo laughing on the ground while Sango and Inuyasha just laughed while holding their stomachs.

"Oh that was just too good!" Inuyasha laughed.

Kagome gave Miroku a high-five, "Thanks for the little revenge tip Miroku."  
Miroku chuckled while smiling at Kagome, "No…problem Kagome."

Souta glared at his sister, 'Oh you are so paying for that sis!'

* * *

Kikyo spend the night at Kagome's house so they could both leave and get Inuyasha on the way to Kyoto. Once they picked up Inuyasha Senior Higurashi drove them to Kyoto.

Kikyo sat in the front while Inuyasha and Kagome sat in the back.

Kagome fiddled with her jacket while looking out the window as she felt butterflies fly through her stomach, 'I'm…not sure this is a good idea…' She looked down at the car door, 'I don't think I'm ready. What if the kids come up and make fun of me again like they use too? How will I react to them?'

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and noticed that she was tense signaling him that she was scared.

Inuyasha sighed while placed his hand on top of hers' causing the girl to whip her head towards him with her cheeks turning a slight pink.

"Don't worry Kagome. Nothing will happen, not while I'm around." Inuyasha whispered to her while rubbing her hand trying to comfort her.

Kagome turned a light shade of red while looking into Inuyasha's eyes before smiling, 'Yeah that's right…this time…I got Inuyasha with me…'

* * *

"Here we are." Kikyo said while getting out of car along with Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha observed her home, it was a shrine quite similar to Kagome's only it had shorter stairs.

"Well I can at least say you weren't lying about coming from a line of priestess and priests." Inuyasha pointed out while looking down at her.

"What?" Kikyo asked while placing her hands on her hips, "You actually thought I would lie to a friend?"  
Inuyasha shrugged, "You never know."  
Kagome waved at her grandfather as he drove away.

She looked at her friends, "So what should we do first?"  
Kikyo and Inuyasha looked back at her and noticed that she was giving them a weak smile.

Kikyo gave her a soft smile, 'Hopefully she'll get over this fear once we start going around town.'

Kikyo crossed her arms, "Well…my parents and Keade aren't home yet. So we could just walk around so you could get a look at the area."  
Kagome lowered her head to think about Kikyo's suggestion, while Kikyo and Inuyasha waited for her answer.

Kagome let out a soft chuckle as she looked up at Kikyo and Inuyasha with a smile, "Well…I would like to see my old house."  
'Her old house?' Inuyasha wondered to himself.

Kikyo smiled, "Sure, if that's what you want?"  
Kagome nodded, "Yes, that's what I want. And I also want to show Inuyasha what it looked like."  
Kikyo chuckled while walking ahead of them and looked over her shoulder, "Then come on let's go before the people that live there come back."  
Kagome and Inuyasha nodded as they followed Kikyo.

As they walked down the street Kagome glanced around the area of which she use to live in.

'It feels so weird being back.' Kagome thought as she looked ahead of her.

Suddenly her mind brought her back to when she was 81/2 and was walking down the street towards her house after spending the day with Kikyo.

* * *

_**Little Kagome lowered her head as she held her math book towards her chest, 'I have to make it home before they…'**_

"_**Hey retard!"**_

_**Kagome groaned knowing who was calling her while glancing up to find Onigumo standing down the street giving her a sickening smile that made her almost want to throw up.**_

'_**No…' Kagome thought and started to glance around for another way to her house.**_

_**But before she had the chance to run anywhere she felt someone rush up towards her and push her on her butt causing her to yelp as she dropped her math book in a puddle of mud.**_

"_**Oooo! Miss. Juka will not be happy with you for ruining her precious math book." She heard Onigumo mock her.**_

_**She looked up at him.**_

"_**Don't you know how to do anything right, retard?"**_

_**Kagome grind her teeth while narrowing her eyes at him, "Jerk!"  
Onigumo's head jerked but soon glared at her, "Did you just call me a jerk!?"  
"What are you deaf too?" Kagome asked loudly.**_

_**Onigumo growled, "Oh a wise guy, eh? Well I guess I should fix that, either by myself or…" He smirked at her, "I could just tell Mr. Chan and he'll teach ya a thing or too."  
Kagome gasped, 'No…not him!'**_

"Kagome!" She heard Inuyasha said loudly while gently shaking her snapping her back to reality. 

Kagome quickly shut her eyes while lightly shaking her head and glanced over towards Inuyasha as he looked at her with concern.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, "You looked like you were going to faint."  
Kagome rubbed her forehead and weakly smiled up at him, "Yeah…I'll be fine…just give me a few minutes."  
Kikyo stopped to look back at Kagome and looked at her face, which she recognized very well.

She sighed, "Kagome…"

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at her as she continued, "Maybe we should just stay at my house for the day. You might not be up for this step yet."  
Kagome waved her hands at them, "Oh no, no don't worry about me. Sure I'm having a few set backs and maybe feeling a little awkward being back here after 8 years of being gone." She put down her hands while smiling, "But…like you said Kikyo I can't avoid this place forever. No matter how much I hate being here, but I have to be here so I can overcome this fear and hatred I have for this place since…not every memory I have here are bad."  
"Kagome…" Inuyasha replied softly.

"Are you sure Kagome?" Kikyo asked, "We can always go back to my house?"  
Kagome smiled, "Yes I'm sure."

Kikyo gave her a soft smile and turned around to start walking again and soon Kagome and Inuyasha followed.

Inuyasha snuck his hand into Kagome's, Kagome gasped as she looked down at their hands as her face turned a light red.

She looked up at him as he looked at her, "Squeeze it if you feel scared or nervous."  
Kagome smiled, "Thank you…Inuyasha."  
Inuyasha blushed while turning his head away from her trying to hide his embarrassment.

Kikyo glanced at them from the corner of her eyes and smiled, 'Kagome I must say you have become a lot braver than you ever were when I first met you. Inuyasha has changed you for the better.'

* * *

They walked a couple more blocks before they reached a totally different part of the city where they entered a huge subdivision.

Inuyasha glanced around taking in the scenery and the smells.

He groaned turning his attention to Kikyo's head, "Are we almost there?"  
The only response he got was a pull from the girl beside him signaling him to stop.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was looking at something, he raised an eyebrow, "What's up Kagome?"  
Kagome glanced at him before smiling, "I want you to see my house." Kagome pointed ahead of her making Inuyasha look.

It was a two-level house with tanish white siding, black shutters, a white fence that surrounded the house along with a lot of pine trees. Near the walls of the house were rose bushes.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide, "This…" He looked down at Kagome, "Is your house?"  
Kagome nodded, "Yep it is, it may not be breath taking but…_sighs_…this is where I grew up."  
"And to imagine it still looks the same as it did back than." Kikyo replied while standing next to Inuyasha.

Kagome just smiled, "Yeah…and I'm glad it's still the same…"

A snowflake flew pass her view making her mind go through another flashback.

* * *

**_It was a beautiful snowy December day and a 3-year-old Kagome and a 6-year-old Rin were playing outside in their front yard while their father_** **_Mr. Higurashi was shoveling the snow off of the driveway._**

"_**You can't catch me!" Rin shouted while laughing as Kagome tried to hit her with a snowball.**_

"_**Yes I can!" Kagome replied while chuckling as she smiled.**_

_**Mr. Higurashi looked over his shoulder to look at his girls and smiled.**_

_**Rin gathered up some snow turning it into a ball and threw it in Kagome's face.**_

"_**AH!" Kagome yelled while dropping the snow to brush off the snow.**_

_**As Kagome brushed the snow off Rin threw another snowball in her face.**_

"_**AHH!" Kagome cried out.**_

_**Rin was getting another snowball ready to throw.**_

"_**Rin no!" **_

_**Rin looked up at her father as he walked over towards Kagome and helped her brush the snow out of her face.**_

"_**You okay kiddo?" He asked softly.**_

_**Kagome sniffed while looking up at her father, "**Sniff**…yeah…"**_

_**Mr. Higurashi smiled, "Good to hear. Now let's get the rest of the snow off of you."  
"Aw Kagome…" Rin whined getting them to look at her, she crossed her arms, "Why do you always have to be such a baby?"  
Kagome glared at her, "Me no baby Rin!"  
Rin slightly glared at her, "You act like one."'**_

_**Kagome huffed.**_

"_**Now Rin…" Mr. Higurashi said firmly getting Rin to look at him, "You never liked it when someone threw a snowball in your face."**_

"_**Yeah…I know that." Rin replied and waved her hand at Kagome, "I'm just trying to teach her to toughen up."  
Mr. Higurashi let out a light chuckle while smiling, "I know, but remember Kagome is still little and needs to be treated with care."  
"Dad." Rin replied firmly while crossing her arms, "You can't keep treating Kagome like a baby forever."  
Mr. Higurashi sighed, still smiling at her, "I know." He looked back at Kagome and used his thumb to wipe a tear that was falling down her cheek, "But I want to cherish these moments with you guys while you are still this little and while I'm still around."**_

_**Kagome hugged him, which kinda caught him off guard, "Aw daddy don't worry Rin and I will never grow up!"  
Mr. Higurashi chuckled, "Ah to be young and innocent, how I would love to live that life again."

* * *

**_

Kagome smiled softly, 'Dad…' 

Inuyasha and Kikyo looked at her as she just stared at the house.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow while placing his hand on her shoulder gently shaking her, "Kagome?"

Kagome quickly shook her head snapping out of her trance and looked up at him, "Yes…Inuyasha?"  
Inuyasha tilted his head, "You okay? Because you looked like you were spacing out again."  
Kagome let out a soft chuckle while smiling, "I'm okay…I'm just…remembering my father."  
Inuyasha stared at her, 'Her father…?' He looked at Kikyo who was smiling at her friend.

"Yeah your dad was really a great person inside and out." Kikyo replied.

Kagome smiled while nodding, "Uh huh I know."

She glanced back at the house for a few minutes before looking back at her friends, "Um…do you guys mind if we stop someplace?"  
Kikyo and Inuyasha looked at one another and then looked back at her.

Kikyo smiled, "Sure, remember this was your town too. Just led the way and we'll follow."  
Kagome smiled, "But I'm not sure if we go the same way anymore."  
Kikyo and Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Kikyo asked.

"So many things could have changed while I was gone. Roads could have been remodeled or new streets could have been put in or new stores or houses could have gone up." Kagome pointed out.

"So…what is the place that you would like to stop at?" Kikyo asked while crossing her arms.

Kagome smiled, "To where my father is."  
Inuyasha flinched, "What…" He looked at Kikyo who was smiling, "Okay…let's go."  
Inuyasha watched them walk away, 'What the hell did she mean by that?'

* * *

The three friends arrived the Kyoto cemetery.

"Oh…so this is what Kagome was talking about?" Inuyasha asked with his arms crossed while glancing around the place.

Kikyo looked up at him, "Where do you think she meant?"

"Uh…I rather not say." Inuyasha replied as he watched Kagome walk through the cemetery.

"Oh…" Kikyo said now getting the message of what he thought she meant and looked back at Kagome, "Don't worry Inuyasha…"

He looked at her.

"I know Kagome, she would never do anything like **_that_** trust me." Kikyo said while glancing up at him.

Inuyasha looked up back at Kagome who knelt down next to a gravestone.

Kagome sighed while getting herself into a good position and held her hands together while staring at the rock, 'Hey dad, how ya doing? I know haven't prayed to you in a while, but a lot of things have happened…though I think you already know of what they are.'

"Hey?" Inuyasha asked getting Kikyo's attention.

"Yeah?"

Inuyasha glanced at her, "What was…her father like?"  
Kikyo gave him a soft smile, "That's right…you never met Mr. Higurashi."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "If I knew I wouldn't be asking."  
Kikyo let out a sigh while looking back at Kagome, "Her dad…was a sweet, kind, loving man. Though he worked so many hours at a very high demanding job he always had time to sit down with his family and spend some time with them."

Inuyasha looked at her taking in everything she said.

Kikyo smiled up at him, "Whenever I was over there was never one day that he did not play with us. When I first came over to their house I was sorta scared, not of Kagome, but more of her family, since Kagome was my very first friend and I didn't know what to expect." Kikyo looked back at Kagome, "But her dad helped make me feel comfortable and safe around them and made me not so afraid. He made me laugh and everything…he was truly a great man."

"Wish I could have met him?" Inuyasha grunted while looking back at Kagome.

Kikyo looked up at him, "Yeah, he would have really liked you and Sesshoumaru a whole lot."  
"How would you know?"

Kikyo smiled, "Because you helped his baby girl back."

Inuyasha turned a slight pink.

Kikyo looked away from him, "Mr. Higurashi died a year after that horrible situation with Mr. Chan happened making Kagome unable to talk or be happy." Kikyo lowered her head while Inuyasha frowned, "But Mr. Higurashi always tried and tried to get her happy and talking again even when they found out he was sick he never gave up. He didn't want to die leaving Kagome in the state she was in."

"But he lost his war didn't he?" Inuyasha asked softly.

Kikyo looked up at him, "Yes…when he died Kagome was devastated. I remember the morning when she came to school when he had just died the night before." Kikyo looked away from Inuyasha, "I just arrived to walk with Kagome and Rin to school…"

* * *

_**Kikyo walked up to the front door of the Higurashi household smiling brightly and knocked and waited for one of them to open the door.**_

_**But no one came.**_

_**She raised an eyebrow as she knocked again and again and again until Saika finally answered the door.**_

_**Kikyo smiled not noticing Saika's tears, "Hi Mrs. H! Is Rin and Kagome ready?"  
She heard sniffing coming from the woman in front of her and that's when she finally noticed the tears rolling down Saika's cheeks.**_

_**Kikyo frowned, "Mrs. Higurashi? What's the matter?"**_

_**Saika rubbed her eyes and it took her a while to calm herself down so she could talk to Kikyo, "Kikyo…you knew that Mr. Higurashi um…is…"  
"Sick?" Kikyo asked, "Yeah I knew that." She gasped once that one word processed in her head, "What's going on? Did something happen to Mr. Higurashi?"  
Saika sniffed, "Something did happen all right. He…he…" More tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried to get the words out.**_

_**Kikyo gulped while feeling her heart sink getting a notion of what she was going to say.**_

"_**He…died last night!" Saika cried out while covering her eyes with her hand as she started to sob.**_

_**Kikyo gasped while moving her hand over her mouth, "Oh…my god…how is everyone?"**_

_**Saika sobbed, "Not so great…"**_

_**Kikyo took off her hand, "Well…then I guess I'm going to school by myself today." She looked up at Saika, "How is Kagome taking it?"**_

_**Saika started to sob hard once she mentioned her name, "She must be taking it hard because…she's not here!"  
Kikyo's eyes shot wide open before dropping her backpack, "Then why isn't anyone…"**_

"_**I already called the police and I'm going to have Rin and Souta come with me to go looking for her." Saika replied.**_

_**Kikyo's eyes shined with determination, "Then I'll help you look."

* * *

**_

Inuyasha's eyes shot wide open, "She…ran off?" 

Kikyo sighed, "Yeah…I guess the death of her father along with the situation with Mr. Chan was just too much for her little heart to handle."

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome, "Where did you find her?"  
Kikyo sighed while crossing her arms, "I managed to find her hiding under a pine tree in the park." She lowered her head, "And she was a complete wreak when I found her, I couldn't even bare to look at her."

"You thought it was bad seeing her in 7th grade when you found out she was choking herself and all that stuff and when you would see her getting those horrible flashbacks." Kikyo looked up at him, "Imagine seeing her after being yelled at by a teacher day after day and then seeing her the day her father died…now that…was the most horrible scene that I will never forget and never want to see again."

Inuyasha winced as he got the image of Kagome in that matter while looking back at Kagome who was starting to stand up.

"Makes you want to rib out Naraku's heart doesn't it?" Kikyo asked softly as she watched Kagome walk towards them.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he clinched his fists digging his nails into his skin, "Yes…it does."

"What's everyone getting so tense about?" He heard Kagome's sweet voice ask innocently.

He looked up at her while shaking his head and smiled, "Oh nothing."  
Kagome raised an eyebrow while crossing her arms, "You sure? Because you look like something's bothering you."  
Inuyasha chuckled, "Kagome, would I lie to you?"  
"Yes."

Inuyasha fell on the ground.

"You usually lie to me when you don't want me to know something, which most of the time as something to do with me." Kagome pointed out.

Inuyasha stood up, "But just trust me…it's nothing that you have to worry about." 'It's something that I mainly have to worry about.'

Kagome sighed in defeat, "Whatever, I don't want to waste my day standing here trying to convince you to tell me something that I know you won't tell."

Inuyasha sighed in relief, 'Good.'

Kikyo tapped her feet together while figuring out of what they could do next.

Her head jerked once a thought came to mind, "Hey guys?"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at her as she stood there smiling, "Why don't we go to the pond and you know…hangout there?"  
Kagome smiled, "Yeah…I love the pond."  
"What's so great about this "pond"?" Inuyasha asked while raising an eyebrow.

Kagome chuckled while pulling him by the arm, "You'll see."

* * *

"NO! No! No! No! NO!" Inuyasha said loudly as he began to walk away from the pond.

Kagome quickly grabbed Inuyasha by the arm, "Oh come on Inuyasha! It'll be fun!"  
He glared at her while pointing at the pond, "I am not going to ice skate on the ice like a sissy!"

"So! It's not like anyone we know is going to see you." Kagome pointed out slightly glaring at him.

"Read my lips Kagome, I…am…not going to ice skate!" Inuyasha replied loudly.

"Oh don't tell me that the big brave Inuyasha is afraid to ice skate?"

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he glared towards Kikyo who was already on the ice with her hands on her hips smiling at Inuyasha.

He pointed at her, "I am not afraid!"

"Prove it!" Kikyo challenged.

"No! I'm not going to dance around like a pansy!" Inuyasha shouted pointing at the ice.

Kagome sighed, "Then you are not as brave as I thought you were." Inuyasha flinched as he watched Kagome walk towards the pond sulking.

Inuyasha instantly felt bad and soon rolled his eyes as he groaned in defeat, "Okay! Fine I'll ice skate."

"YAH!" Kagome squealed as she ran back towards Inuyasha and dragged him towards the pond, "You won't regret this! I promise!"

Inuyasha sweatdropped, 'Why does it feel like I just got conned?'

Kikyo chuckled while shaking her head, 'Kagome…you got Inuyasha wrapped around you finger don't you?'

Kagome slid onto the ice with Inuyasha following behind but once he got on the ice he slid and fell on his butt.

"Ow!" Inuyasha winced softly slowly sitting up.

His ears twitched as he heard the two girls laugh.

He glared up at them, "And what may I ask is so funny?"  
"This…is your first time ice skating, isn'it?" Kikyo asked while trying to hold in her laughter.

Inuyasha turned a crimson red, "Keh!" He quickly turned his head away, "Like I said before ice skating is for sissies!"  
"Here Inuyasha, let me show how a pro does it." Kagome replied while smiling at him before sliding towards the middle of the pond.

Inuyasha grunted, "Keh, let's see what you got."  
Kagome bowed before she started to slid down the ice, she twirled backwards and started to slid backwards and soon did a quick jump twirl and did a graceful landing.

Inuyasha watched completely stunned of what he was just witnessing, "Kagome…is good."  
"Good? She's great!" He heard Kikyo reply.

He looked up at her as she glanced down at him, "Kagome is like the best skater I have ever met in my life!"

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome, "Really?"  
Kikyo nodded while turning her attention back at Kagome whom did a back flip and landed gracefully on the ice again, "Does that answer your question?"  
Inuyasha nodded who was lost for words.

Kikyo chuckled.

Kagome did another spin and started to slid backwards again.

"How did she learn to ice skate like this?" Inuyasha asked sitting Indian style on the ice.

Kikyo sighed, "Her mom, plain and simple."  
Inuyasha looked back at Kagome to watch and glanced to where she was skating towards.

He gaped as he noticed that she was heading towards a big pack of black ice.

"Kagome!" He yelled as he got up but soon fell back on the ice.

Kikyo whipped her head towards him when he yelled out Kagome's name, "What's the matter Inuyasha?"

Kagome went for another jump.

Inuyasha growled and quickly got up and slid towards her, "Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled, 'What is he doing?'

Kagome was in the air when she felt one arm go underneath her knees and the other behind her back. She yelped in surprise once she felt that they were on the ground she opened her eyes to find herself in Inuyasha's arms.

Kagome turned a slight pink, "Inuyasha…what are you…"

Suddenly they heard a loud crack from underneath them.

Inuyasha's ears flickered as he looked over his shoulder, "Shit."  
Kikyo gasped once she heard the ice crack and looked down at the ice, "Black ice."  
"Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled, "You gotta jump off before it completely cracks!"

"I know that!" Inuyasha shouted while looking ahead of him and looked down at Kagome, "Kagome, hold on to me tight."  
Kagome nodded while wrapping her arms around his neck. Inuyasha slowly knelt down trying not to crack the ice even more, but unfortunately this black ice was very easy to break.

Inuyasha groaned while glancing down at the ice, 'Please…please stick together…'

He continued to bent down nice and slowly and soon the ice where his foot stood on broke making his foot fall in.

"Ah!" Inuyasha yelped while quickly taking out his foot, "Shit that's cold!"

Once his foot was out the ice started to break apart.

"Move!" Inuyasha yelled while finally taking a leap towards the other side of the pond and made a brutal landing kinda pushing Kagome out of his arms.

Kagome looked at him and crawled towards him, "Are you alright Inuyasha!?"  
Inuyasha sighed while looking up at her, "Jeez Kagome, you gotta learn to be more careful."  
Kagome chuckled, "Look who's talking?"  
Inuyasha got into an Indian style, "Hey if it wasn't for me you would have fallen into the ice making you freeze to death!"  
Kagome smiled, "I know…thank you Inuyasha."  
Inuyasha turned a light pink before moving his head away from her, "Keh! Whatever."  
Kagome let out a soft chuckle.

"Are you two okay?"

They looked as Kikyo ran towards them.

Kagome smiled, "Yeah…we're okay."

Kikyo sighed in relief, "Thank goodness. I did not want to bring you guys home all soaking wet."  
Kagome and Inuyasha smirked while they let out a chuckle.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha were in Kikyo's living sitting by the fireplace while wrapped up in homemade blankets.

Inuyasha inspected the blankets before looking up at Kagome, "I never knew Kikyo made these blankets."  
"There's a lot about Kikyo that you don't know about." Kagome pointed out while hugging her knees.

"Well I have only met her a couple times when she was over at your house." Inuyasha pointed out.

Kagome smiled, "True enough."  
The two sat there in silence, Inuyasha kept glancing at her trying to figure out of how to start another conversation.

"So…uh…"

Kagome looked at him.

"You…ice skating…" Inuyasha lowered his head to hide him blushing, "I think you were totally awesome."  
Kagome gave him a soft smile while blushing as she began to fiddle with the blanket, "You…really think so?"  
Inuyasha looked up at her, "Well I haven't seen much of ice skaters so…but considering of what I saw today…yeah."

Kagome smiled at him, "Thanks."  
Inuyasha turned his eyes away from her, "No…problem." He looked back at her while scooting a little more towards her, "So…I hear you mom taught you how to ice skate."  
"Let me guess…Kikyo told you that?" Kagome asked while feeling her heart pound as she watched him move closer towards her.

"Yep." Inuyasha replied as he smiled at her.

Kagome eyed him, "What else did she tell you?"  
Inuyasha flinched, "Nothing other than that."  
Kagome glared at him, "You know, you are the worst liar on the planet Inuyasha."  
Inuyasha flinched again, "I'm not lying though."  
Kagome turned her head away from him, "No you're not."  
Inuyasha's head jerked, 'How does she know these things?'

"Please Inuyasha…" He heard her say getting him to look at her, "Just…tell me what she said to you."

Inuyasha thought about it before sighing in defeat, "Well…I sort of asked her what your father was like when we were at the cemetery."  
Kagome tilted her head, "Is that all?"

He sighed, "And she sorta told me…" He lowered his head, "Of how you reacted to his death."  
Kagome frowned while turning her head away from him, "Oh…"

He looked at her, "Are…you mad about that?"  
Kagome laid her head on top of her knees before shaking her head, "No…I'm not mad about it. I knew you would find out sooner or later. But I just…couldn't bring myself to tell you myself…"

She gasped as she felt Inuyasha's strong arm wrap around her shoulders pulling her into his chest.

"I know…I didn't really ask because I knew it would upset you if you brought back some of those horrible memories." Inuyasha replied softly.

Kagome looked up at him as he looked down at her making their eyes meet. They slowly started to lean towards one another as their eyes started to droop shut as the space between them kept decreasing and decreasing.

"Hot chocolate! Come and get it!"

Kagome and Inuyasha jumped as they looked over their shoulders as a 13-year-old girl with shoulder length raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes came into the living room carrying a tray of mugs.

The girl stopped once she noticed Inuyasha's arm around Kagome, "Um…am I interrupting something?"  
Kagome and Inuyasha looked at her and then at each other as they realized of what position they were in and quickly turned away from each other as their faces turned as red as a tomato.

A vein popped out of Inuyasha's forehead as he glared over his shoulder, 'What the hell!? First Souta interrupts and now…Keade!? Is Kami against me or something!?'

Kagome grunted while glaring over her shoulder at Keade, 'What is with this!? First Souta barges in and now this!? When will I get my first kiss with Inuyasha!?'

"Keade!"

Keade, Inuyasha and Kagome looked at Kikyo ran into the living room.

Kikyo glared at her sister, "I thought I told you not to bring those in here yet!?"  
"But…they were just sitting there all ready to be served." Keade pointed out while looking up at her older sister, "I thought it would be rude to let them get cold."  
Kikyo sighed, "Thank you Keade." 'But couldn't you have waited until after they kissed to barge in?'

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

Jeez! What is the deal with me and long chapters lately!? Chapter 19 and this chapter have been insanely long! Well anyway I hope this was really worth the wait! I wanted to added another part to this but I want to get this up and I want to go to bed. So now the next chapter I'm still thinking about, but I think I will have Miroku and Sango's chapter mixed with The Snowball Dance chapter. But I'm still debating. But then after that or one of those chapters I will have Rin and Sesshoumaru and then Tutoring Troubles and then we'll see what happens after that. Okay now I got to go before I pass out again.

See ya next time!  
**Don't forget to review me!**


	21. asking out is so hard

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but again other things came to my attention. Like school (my main killer), parents, and my brother being a moron. But also I should probably blame myself for having so many stories going on at once. I updated **Kokoro** again and I'm getting back to work on a chapter for **Different**. So if any of you want to read these two stories just go to fictionpress and look for kakgirl. Anyway let's get to the chapter.

**Chapter 21: Asking Out is so Hard**

Winter break came to end about 3 weeks ago and everyone was back at school, or in the teachers' case, back to work and the Snowball Dance was just two days away.

"So the Snowball Dance is this Saturday, eh?" Naraku asked as he leaned back on his chair while looking at his nephew, Onigumo.

Onigumo nodded, "Yes uncle, and this would be the perfect opportunity to test Kagome's relationship with that stupid hanyou, Inuyasha."

Naraku raised a brow, "Why the hell would I waste my time testing that stupid girl's love meter?"  
"Well if you think about it…" Onigumo started to explain, "If it wasn't for the miko's love for the hanyou that go in your way, Kagome would have been long dead by now."  
Naraku gave him a low dangerous growl, "Don't fucking remind me!"  
Onigumo quickly put up his hands in defense, "I was just saying." He put them back down on his lap, "But after watching them for 4 months these two have a pretty strong bond. However, like in every relationship there is always a weak point." Onigumo smirked, "If we can find that weak point in Kagome's and that half-demon's relationship we can use that weak point to break them apart leaving the miko…completely defenseless, making it easy to get rid of her for good. And of course if you want…once the miko is gone we could probably also use that chance to kill off the hanyou as well."  
Naraku smiled, "I like that idea, good work Onigumo."  
Onigumo smiled at a job well done.

"Then I'll leave you in charge of this mission."

Onigumo nodded, "Yes Uncle."

* * *

It was the next day around 9:36am and second period had just let out.

"Jeez! Physical Science was so boring today!" Kagome whined out loudly as she stretched out her arms before bringing them back down at her sides.

Sango sighed, "Well it's school Kagome. What would you expect from this stupid prison?"  
Kagome shrugged, "I don't know. I guess to have one class that isn't so…blah! You know what I mean?"  
Sango let out a soft chuckle, "Yeah I get your meaning. But I seriously doubt that will never happen."

Kagome sighed, "A girl as a right to dream, can't she?"  
Sango smiled, "I guess." Her head jerked a bit as something came across her mind.

She looked over at Kagome, "Have you asked Inuyasha yet?"  
Kagome raised a brow, "About what?"  
Sango rolled her eyes, "You know, to go to the dance with you?"  
Kagome turned a light pink before moving her eyes away from Sango.

She hugged her books as she pulled them closer to her as she started to twirl a strand of her hair on her finger, "No…"  
"Why the hell not!?" Sango asked, "I thought you said you were going to ask him out this week?"

Kagome sighed while looking at Sango again, "I know, but…" She gave her a weak smile, "I guess I'm just a big chicken."

Sango rose a brow, "What are you so scared about? This is Inuyasha we're talking about here! The guy you have known and have been crushing on since the 7th grade!"  
"I…I know…" Kagome replied softly.

"So why are you so scared to ask him?" Sango asked.

"Easy." Kagome replied, "One, it's my first time asking anyone out, especially to a dance. Second, the whole thing with my grandfather is still on my mind…"

Sango sighed, "Just tell him you are only interested in Inuyasha and no one else."  
Kagome sighed, "I tried, but you know how stubborn my grandpa is." She crossed her arms, "Once he sets a rule he makes sure that no one disobeys it." Kagome looked back at Sango, "And…I'm just scared that asking him out might ruin our friendship."  
Sango raised a brow, "Why would that scare you?"  
"Come on Sango, you've seen all the TV shows and movies where a man and a woman who are friends end up trying to be a couple and it ends up ruining the friendship they had." Kagome pointed out as slight fear shined in her eyes.

Sango shook her head, "But at the end they always made up and it made their relationship stronger by doing that."

Kagome blinked as Sango continued, "I mean Inuyasha was the main reason how and why you broke the curse. So the way I see it, you asking him out, could strengthen your relationship."  
Kagome tilted her head a bit, "You really think so?"  
Sango looked at her and smiled, "Only one way to find out."  
Kagome sighed, "Easy for you to say." She then caught a glimpse of a silver haired boy from the corner of her eyes. Kagome looked forwards only to have her heart leap once she saw Inuyasha and Miroku walking down the hall.

'Inuyasha…' Kagome thought.

Sango smirked once she noticed them, "Speak of the devil."  
She looked at Kagome to see her clenching her books while continuing to stare at their hanyou friend.

Sango sighed while scooting next to Kagome, "Come on Kagome go and…" She gently pushed Kagome down the hall getting Kagome to snap out of her daze to look back at Sango, "Ask the poor boy out."  
Kagome softly gasped before turning around to face Inuyasha turning a light red.

She gulped, 'Okay…here goes nothing…' Kagome started to walk down the hall towards Inuyasha. As she walked with every step she took her heart started to pound louder and faster as she got closer and closer to Inuyasha. Kagome suddenly felt her throat go dry when she saw Inuyasha's eyes turn to meet hers' as a warm smile appeared on his handsome face.

Kagome gave him a warm, soft, confident smile, 'I can do this! I can do this!'

"Kagome!" Ayano suddenly shouted as she leaped in front of Kagome preventing her from going towards Inuyasha.

Kagome jumped back a bit when Ayano suddenly popped out of nowhere, "Ayano!?"  
"I need to talk to you now!" Ayano said loudly grabbing Kagome's hand and dragged her into the girls' bathroom before Kagome had the chance to protest.

Sango lowered her shoulders as her mouth opened slightly as she watched the whole thing, "That…little bitch…" 'And Kagome was so close too!'

"Wonder what Ayano wanted?" She heard Miroku ask.

Sango sighed as she looked up at him while putting her hands on her hips, "Don't know, but didn't you find that a little rude how Ayano just appeared there out of nowhere and demanded to talk to Kagome?"  
"Rude? I find it more like an intrusion!" Inuyasha replied while crossing his arms as he glared at the girls' bathroom door.

"How so?" Sango asked as she tilted her head.

Inuyasha sighed as he turned his attention back at Sango, "She came up right when I was about to ask Kagome to the dance."  
"Really? You were planning to ask her out right then?" Sango asked slightly pointing her finger at him while raising a brow, 'How odd, because Kagome was about to do the same thing.'

"Yes!" Inuyasha replied loudly while narrowing his eyes, "Why is it so hard for you to believe!?"  
"It's not." Sango replied while blinking at him, "I was just wondering if you were really planning to ask her out just then."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "I was actually trying to ask her to the dance all this week but those stupid bitches, Ayano and them kept on appearing out of nowhere and dragging Kagome away preventing me from even talking to her!"  
"What!? Are you serious!?" Sango asked now stunned that Kagome may have actually lied to her.

"Do you honestly think I would lie about something like this?" Inuyasha asked while narrowing his eyes at her.

"Yes, if it means proving to us that you didn't just chicken out." Miroku replied while crossing his arms.

Inuyasha glared at him, "Miroku you know I didn't chicken out! You were usually right by me when I was about to ask her when those three just pop in!"  
'So…Kagome really wasn't afraid of asking him…or afraid of her grandfather…' Sango thought as she watched the boys slightly argue, 'It was Ayano and them that were the ones that were making her avoid him.'

* * *

"What the heck Ayano!?" Kagome shouted while glaring at the girl resisting the urge to punch her, "I was just about to talk to Inuyasha ya know!"  
"Who cares!" Ayano replied loudly, "Right now I'm a friend in **_need_** of your advice!"

"Advice?" Kagome asked while crossing her arms, "What **_advice _**would you possibly want from me?"  
Ayano sighed while looking at Kagome pretending to be dramatic, "I…I'm have boy troubles."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "**_You_** having boy problems? Now this I gotta hear."  
Ayano glared, "Okay, I'm going to ignore that comment and get right to the problem." Kagome just sighed signaling Ayano that she had her full attention.

Ayano sighed, "You see…there's this boy I like and I want to ask him to the dance…"  
"Then why don't you just ask him?" Kagome asked tilting her head slightly, "You usually have no problems asking a boy out."  
Ayano looked up at her, "But the problem is I'm not sure if this guy will accept my request."

"Has he given you any signs that he likes you the way you like him?" Kagome asked trying to be civil to the girl, I mean she is having a problem after all.

Ayano shook her head, "No, he hasn't. And I really, really like him."  
"Well…what do you want me to do about it?" Kagome asked while raising a brow, "All I can tell ya is to just ask him and see what his answer is."

"Well…" Ayano smiled at her with a bright gleam in her eyes, "I was sorta hoping you would ask him for me."  
"And why the hell would I do your work for you?" Kagome asked narrowing her eyes slightly, "It's not like I have any experience with asking boys out." 'Considering I'm having problems just asking out Inuyasha. And he's been my best friend for 3 years now.'

"Well, you do know the guy and…"

"Whoa, whoa!" Kagome said loudly while waving her hands signaling the girl to stop, she glared at her, "I…know the guy!?"

Ayano nodded, "Yes you do."  
Kagome crossed her arms as her glare started to become slightly colder, "By any chance…who is this **_boy _**you wanna ask out?"  
"Inuyasha of course." Ayano replied smiling like it was a no brainier.

"WHAT!?" Kagome asked as flames appeared around her form.

Ayano just smiled, "I mean who wouldn't ask **_him _**out? He is after all a huge hottie."  
Kagome started to growl as she clenched her teeth, "No."  
"What?" Ayano asked, "I…didn't hear you."  
"No! No! No!" Kagome yelled while walking towards the door.

"No what Kagome!?" Ayano asked loudly as she narrowed her eyes, "You aren't making any sense."  
Kagome glared back at her, "I will not help you ask out one of **_my _**friends!"

Ayano glared at her, "And why the hell not? I mean…we **_are _**friends, aren't we?"  
Kagome just glared, "Maybe in your book we are! But in my book…we are not friends! And just for the record Ayano, even if I do ask Inuyasha for you…he'll just say no."  
"How the hell would you know!?" Ayano yelled as she clenched her fists.

"Because he hates your guts!" Kagome yelled back making Ayano flinch a bit remembering Kagome's outburst in the 8th grade.

Kagome glared, "Ever since he first met you he hasn't liked you since then! And once you get on Inuyasha's hate list, there is no way of getting off it!"  
"Hmph!" Ayano replied while flipping her hair like she was all that, "I can easily change that." She smiled at Kagome, "Once he takes on good glance at my **_charming_** good looks, he will forget all about this "list" of his and go out with me."

"Heh." Kagome grunted resisting the urge to laugh at Ayano's dumbness, "**_You_** honestly believe that Inuyasha, of all people, will look at you and change his mind about the whole, you being on his hate list thing?"

Ayano just blinked as Kagome continued while shaking her head, "Inuyasha doesn't fall for people just like that." She slightly glared, "He is also way too damn stubborn." 'And for once I'm actually glad he is stubborn.' "Once his mind is made up there is no way of getting him to change his mind."  
"I'm sure I can change the boy's mind." Ayano replied while slightly whipping her head away from Kagome before glancing at her, "I can always find a way to change his mind."  
Kagome let out a loud frustrated sigh, "What part of "stubborn" do you not comprehend!? Nothing will change the guy's mind! Nothing!!"  
Ayano snorted, "Well…I'm just as stubborn as Inuyasha." She glanced at her, "And when it comes to me no one can resist me for long."  
Kagome slapped her forehead while letting out a loud grunt, "ARGHHHH!" 'You are obviously stubborn considering you can't take a hint and the fact that no matter what you do Inuyasha will never go out with you!'

She sighed trying to keep herself calm, "Just trust me Ayano…" Kagome glared at her, "Inuyasha will not change his mind of whom he likes and whom he hates. So just quit while you are ahead or before you go and do something stupid."  
Ayano glared, "And why am I getting the feeling that **_you _**are the one that doesn't want me to go out with him?"  
Kagome blushed, 'OF COURSE YOU IDIOT!! I WANT TO ASK HIM OUT!!' She glared at her, "I'm just trying to save you from a worthless effort and the risk of getting completely embarrassed. Inuyasha will never go out with you!"

"Oh please Kagome!" Ayano begged as she ran up to Kagome shaking her fists together now sounding really desperate, "Pleassseeee! If you just do this one favor for me I will…do a favor for you!"  
Kagome snorted, "Like any favor you offer will have me go do this stupid favor for you."

"What if…" Ayano started to say while moving her eyes to look at a stall pretending to think.

Kagome sighed, 'Why doesn't this girl just give up? There is no way I will let someone like **_her _**ask **_my _**Inuyasha out!'

Ayano smiled as she looked back at Kagome, "How about this?"

Kagome blinked.

* * *

"And that's what we are going to be doing in Animal Science." Miroku informed Sango.

"Whoa." Sango replied softly with her arms crossed, "How do you know these things?"  
"I'm just smart." Miroku replied smiling brightly at her.

"Or…you probably just asked." Inuyasha cut in while looking at Miroku with dull eyes.

"Shh!" Miroku hushed, "Don't ruin my moment!"  
"Keh! Some moment." Inuyasha grunted.

Sango sighed, "But anyway…the lab really doesn't sound that hard does it?"  
Miroku looked back at her, "No, it really doesn't."  
Inuyasha just sighed while crossing his arms and started to tap his foot impatiently, 'When the hell will those girls get out here!?' He narrowed his eyes at the ground, 'What the hell could Ayano want that would take them this long to come out!?'

"NO WAY IN HELL!"  
Inuyasha's ears flinched as his body flinched as he heard Kagome yell, very, very loudly, "What the hell!?"

Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku along with the some of the students looked at the bathroom door just as Kagome came storming out of the bathroom.

"No! No! NO!" Kagome screamed out as she clenched her fists while stomping towards Inuyasha, 'I can't believe she would even suggest something like that!!'

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "What happened?"  
Kagome glared up at him making Inuyasha flinch a bit, 'Jeez I have never seen Kagome this mad in a long time.'

Kagome opened her mouth to answer Inuyasha's question, "Kagome!? What are you getting so upset about!?"  
She started to growl as she turned her attention back to Ayano as she walked out of the bathroom, "I'm upset of what you just said!!"  
"What?" Ayano asked slightly confused as she shrugged while raising a brow, "I really think you two would make a great couple."  
"Cute?" Kagome snorted as her glare became harder before yelling out, "IN WHAT UNIVERSE!"

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku all flinched.

"Kagome's scary when she's mad." Miroku said to Sango in slight fear.

"Ayano must have really done it this time." Sango replied.

"What ever gave you the impression that I would even consider going out with that jerk!?" Kagome yelled.

Those words made Inuyasha's ears twitch, he looked down at her, "What…"  
"Maybe it was the fact that you use to like him!" Ayano pointed out loudly narrowing her eyes at the girl.

Kagome jerked a bit as her cheeks became a dark red, "Well…that was before I found out he was an asshole!"  
"Would someone mind telling me what the hell is going on!?" Inuyasha yelled getting the girls to flinch and look up at him.

Kagome opened her mouth to answer.

Ayano sighed as she waved a hand towards Kagome, "Don't **_you _**think Kagome and Koga would make a cute couple?"  
Uh oh, big mistake there.

Inuyasha flinched as he engulfed in flames while clenching his fists while giving Ayano a cold hard glare, "What…was that!?"  
Miroku and Sango flinched a bit when they heard the hanyou growl, they looked at Ayano, 'She's a goner.'

Ayano grunted, "I mean come on, even you have to agree the do look go together."  
'She shouldn't have said that.' Miroku thought while crossing his arms waiting for a certain hanyou to blow his top.

Veins popped out of Inuyasha's forehead, "If you say that one more time I'll…"

**BBBRRRIINNNNNNGGGG!  
**They gasped, "SHIT!"  
As soon as they said that they raced towards their classes totally forgetting about their argument with Ayano.

* * *

"So…how'd the talk with Kagome go?" Beniko asked Ayano while ignoring Mr. Popo's Spanish lesson.

Ayano sighed while leaning her arms on her desk, "Not all that well I'm afraid."  
Beniko raised a brow, "What happened?"  
"Well I did do what Onigumo asked me to do." Ayano replied, "I asked if she would ask Inuyasha out for me and she of course said no."  
"Which verifies that she does like him more than just a friend, which was what Onigumo asked you to find out." Beniko pointed out.

"But even though I did that I really do want to go out with Inuyasha." Ayano replied before glaring at Beniko, "But of course according to Kagome he hates me. And I bet'cha it is all because of her!" Ayano started to growl, "If it wasn't for breaking that curse that Mr. Chan put on her she would have been long gone by now and Inuyasha would have been mine!"

"Well…there's not really much you can do about that." Beniko pointed out letting out a soft sigh, "Did you suggest Koga?"  
Ayano let out a long sigh, "Yes I did and she completely snapped at me, saying there was no way in hell she would go out with him."  
Beniko raised a brow, "Why not? I mean didn't Kagome have a crush on him when we were in elementary school?"  
"Yeah, but according to her, once she found out he was an "asshole" her crush on him disappeared." Ayano replied in a snotty tone.

"Pff!" Beniko replied while waving a hand at her, "Sure she says that now. But I bet'cha once Koga asks her out she'll be all over him like crazy."  
Ayano sighed softly as she shook her head, "I highly doubt that, Koga would even bother asking that slut out. But if he did I doubt she would considering Kagome looked pissed when I mention the whole thing with Koga. But when I mentioned it to Inuyasha…oh ho was he extremely pissed."  
"Which also means that he likes her the way she likes him. Now we just have to tell Onigumo and he'll take care of the rest." Beniko pointed out while taking Mr. Popo's notes.

"Will you stop thinking about the mission and concentrate on me here!?" Ayano asked slightly glaring at her friend.

Beniko looked at her as Ayano continued, "I don't really care about the fricking mission! I just joined the gang so I could help them get rid of Kagome so I can have Inuyasha to myself. But I can't have him to myself if his feelings for Kagome keep screwing everything up."  
"Which is why I'm using this time to test their relationship."  
The girls gasped and whipped their heads up to find Onigumo glaring down at them with his arms crossed.

"Oh…heh…Onigumo…I didn't see you there." Ayano said softly while lightly chuckling.

"Did you get what I asked?" Onigumo asked with a low growl.

Ayano quickly nodded, "Yes…I did."  
"Good." Onigumo smirked, "Then tell me what you found out and I'll see if I can get a guy to go for…our like miko friend. While one of you guys distract Inuyasha while two of you will help the guy out."

"Oh me and Chieka will handle that." Beniko volunteered, "If it's one thing me and Chieka know, when it comes to bringing down someone's confidence we are the ones to call."  
Ayano smirked, "Of course, I mean that's what you guys have been doing all this week."

Beniko smiled.

* * *

_**BRRRIIINNNGGGG!**_

Inuyasha sighed as he walked out of his third hour class and walked towards the bubblier.

'Damn was Web design boring!' Inuyasha blankly thought as he took a drink out of the bubblier.

"Hey Mutt-Face!"

Inuyasha blinked as he picked his head up from the bubblier to find Koga marching towards not looking too happy.

He growled low and dangerously, "Koga!"

"What the hell do you want flea-bag!?" Inuyasha shouted as he narrowed his eyes while also catching some of the other students' attention.

Koga narrowed his eyes once he reached him and crossed his arms, "I hear that you are planning on asking Kagome to the dance tomorrow."  
Inuyasha's glare hardened, "Yeah? What about it?"  
Koga growled while pointing a finger at him, "You stay away from Kagome, ya hear me mutt!"  
"And what will **_you_** do if I don't?" Inuyasha snarled not liking where this was going.

Ayano was panting as she ran down the halls, 'Man can that Koga run.'

She immediately stopped right in her tracks once Inuyasha and Koga came into her view.

Ayano smirked, "Good, now hopefully Koga can distract him long enough."

* * *

Kagome sighed as she opened her locker, "Ayano is such a jerk! I can't believe she wants to go out with Inuyasha and **_me_** to go out with Koga! How dumb can she be!?' Kagome shook her head, 'No I shouldn't be asking myself that. Ayano is already categorized on my list of really dumb people.'

"Hey Kagome!"

"Mm?" Kagome mumbled as she was snapped out of her thoughts. She looked past her locker to spot a human boy with light brown hair walking towards her.

She gave him a small, friendly smile, "Hey Hojo, what's up?"  
Hojo returned her smile, "Oh nothing much. You?"  
Kagome sighed while closing her locker, "Nothing too out of the ordinary. I'm just a little angry at Ayano right now."  
Hojo tilted his head, "Why?  
She glared up at him slightly, "Ayano wanted me to ask Inuyasha to go out with her!"  
Hojo raised a brow, "And what's wrong with that?"  
"What's…wrong with that!?" Kagome repeated almost getting ready to snap but quickly calmed herself down, 'What's his problem!? Can't he see that I want to go out with Inuyasha!?' "If you haven't noticed, Inuyasha truly hates Ayano's guts and would never dream of going out with her."

Hojo shrugged, "Hey things could change, and personally think they would make a cute couple."

"You're…joking, right?" Kagome asked slightly glaring at him as she raised a brow.

"Nope." Hojo said as he smiled, proud of what he just said, ignoring Kagome's glare.

He tilted his head still smiling, "But forget about them."  
Kagome raised a brow, "For…get about them?"  
Hojo nodded, "I need to ask you something."  
"If it has anything to do with math…go ask someone else, because I have no idea how to do the stupid assignment." Kagome replied while hugging her books.

"Actually…it has nothing to do with math or…any other classes we have together." Hojo replied.

"Mm?" Kagome replied while blinking.

* * *

Koga glared at Inuyasha before punching him right in the face making him jerk backwards a bit.

The students that were watching either gasped or 'oooed' of what he just did.

Ayano's eyes went wide, "Whoa…didn't see that coming."  
Inuyasha's glare went ice cold, "You bastard!"  
Koga growled, "That's what I'll do if you don't stay away from **_my _**Kagome!"  
"**_Your_** Kagome!?" Inuyasha repeated as veins started to pop out of his forehead, "Since when was she **_your _**Kagome and since when was she **_your _**property!?"  
"She has been mine since I first met her!" Koga replied loudly and pointed a finger at him again, "So you better stay away from her or else you will regret it!"  
"**_I _**will regret it!?" Inuyasha repeated with a snarl, "I think it's YOU who will regret it if you don't stay away from Kagome!" He started to crack his knuckles while growling, "Because if you don't I will personally send you to hell where you and that bastard Naraku and Onigumo belong!"  
'WHAT!?' Ayano screamed in her mind, 'You mean…both of them…actually like Kagome!?' She narrowed her eyes, 'NO! This cannot be happening! I'm suppose to be the one that everyone is fighting over! Ohhh that Kagome is **_sooooo_** dead!'

Koga grunted, "Like a stupid half breed like you can take me down."  
"NNAHHHH!" Inuyasha yelled moved towards Koga getting ready to claw him into pieces, "I'll show you want a **_half breed _**can do!"  
Koga only grunted as he quickly jumped over Inuyasha and gracefully landed on the ground behind him.

Inuyasha whipped around as Koga smirked, "Jeez you're slow, so much for the all mighty half demon."  
Inuyasha only glared as the students started to shout, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

A thought suddenly popped into the hanyou's mind, 'No wait! I can't get into a fight!' He glared as he started to growl, 'Dammit! I want to finally shut this bastard up for good! But I can't! Not with the dance being tomorrow, I can't get into trouble, not when I want to go with Kagome!'

Inuyasha's head jerked once an idea popped into his head, 'Wait…but I can get the flea-bag in trouble.' Inuyasha smirked, 'Yeah…that's the ticket. If I can get him in trouble then I won't have to worry about the flea-bag until a week after the dance when I have asked Kagome out.'

"What are you afraid to make a move!?" He heard Koga yell getting him to snap back to reality to look at Koga.

Koga sighed, "I honestly do not get what Kagome even sees in you mutt." Koga looked at him with blank eyes, "Because all I see is a stupid, weak half breed!"  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Inuyasha shouted as he clenched his fists.

"You…are a stupid…weak half breed." Koga repeated nice and slowly, "Do…you understand me mutt?"

Inuyasha's growl became harsher, "YOU ASS!" Inuyasha was about to jump at him again but stopped himself remembering his plan, 'Dammit! This will be insanely hard to do if this bastard keeps getting on my nerves like this!'

Koga raised a brow, "What's the matter mutt?" Inuyasha looked up at him as Koga smirked again, "Afraid you are going to lose Kagome?"  
Inuyasha grunted, "How would **_I _**lose Kagome? I will never lose her because I'm by her side whenever she needs me. I protect her, I keep her fighting, there are so many things that I do for her that you would never be able to do."

Koga glared, "I can so do any of that stuff."  
"Doubt it." Inuyasha replied narrowing his eyes, "Especially when you couldn't even defend her not even once while you were in Kyoto with her."  
Koga flinched.

Inuyasha glared, "While I, defended her, even if it meant loosing some of the friends that I had. All that matters and still matters to me is Kagome, and making sure she stays alive." He glared even harder at Koga, "I even helped her defeat the curse that was placed on her when she was 8, which was another thing that you were never able to do."  
Koga narrowed his eyes.

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "So they way I see it, I won't lose Kagome because…" He smirked, "I stayed by her side, even when she told me not too, not wanting me to suffer, I still stayed. And that is what true strength is, not this whole body strength that you speak of."

Koga blinked as he continued, "And actually after hanging around her for 3 years I don't think Kagome really cares about, 'who's stronger', at least not in strength wise, but who's stronger in the mind and soul."  
Koga just stared at him while the students looked at him with wide eyes, they have never heard Inuyasha say anything wise about anything, about anyone before in all their school years.

Inuyasha glared at him, "And you know what I mean by that flea-bag! Considering you weren't able to stay above the influence, which in mine and in Kagome's book means you are weak!"  
Koga growled as he narrowed his eyes, "We'll see who's weak!" He then ran towards Inuyasha and started to throw punches at him not really caring where they went he just wanted to shut Inuyasha up before he said anything else.

Inuyasha just kept dodging trying hard not to make any sudden moves as he awaited the appearance of one of the teachers.

'Where are those fucking teachers when you need them!?' Inuyasha yelled in his mind.

* * *

"What is it?" Kagome asked waiting for Hojo's answer.

Hojo fiddled with his fingers as he turned a slight pink while looking at her, "Well…I have been meaning to ask you for some time now…"

Kagome tilted her head as he continued, he smiled, "Would you…go to the dance with me?"

Kagome's head jerked as she gasped, "Wha…"

"You know, you, me the dance tomorrow." Hojo replied.

"I know what you said." Kagome replied before sighing as she gave him an apologetic smile, "But…"

"Of course she'll go with you!"  
"What!?" Kagome said loudly as Beniko and Chieka suddenly appeared next to her.

Chieka smiled, "Yes Hojo, Kagome would love to go with you."  
"She would!" Hojo replied, as his smile became brighter.

"Of course she would." Beniko replied as she smiled at the boy, "Why wouldn't she?"  
"Beniko!" Kagome hissed while glaring at the girl.

"Oh this will be so awesome!" She heard Hojo say making her whip her head to look at him.

"Wait Hojo…"  
Hojo started to walk away while smiling as he waved, "See ya later Kagome!"  
"Wait Hojo! Hold on a sec!" Kagome yelled, but the boy didn't hear her.

She clenched her fists as she growled softly, Kagome whipped her head around to glare at Chieka and Beniko, "Why the hell did you do that!?"

"What?" Beniko asked as she shrugged, "We did you a favor."  
"What favor!?" Kagome yelled, "Because that was no favor!"  
"Kagome you desperately need some fun in your life." Chieka pointed out while crossing her arms.

"But I didn't want to go with Hojo!" Kagome shouted catching the attention of the students that went by, "I wanted to go to the dance with someone else!"  
"Pff! I think Hojo is more in you league." Beniko replied as she tilted her head high.

Kagome's glare went cold, "What!?"

"Face it Kagome." Beniko explained, "Whoever you were planning to ask would have been **_so_** out of your league."

Kagome flinched, 'Out of my league?'

"Kagome just give the poor guy a chance!" Chieka stepped in as she smiled at her pretending to be friendly.

Kagome blinked as she looked at Chieka.

"Yeah the finally built up the courage to ask you out…" Beniko narrowed her eyes, "And you want to say no to the poor guy?"  
"Fore shame." Chieka said as she waved a finger at Kagome, "Especially when you hate it when people don't give you a chance. Though sometimes I can see why."  
Kagome's glare softened as she groaned, 'Dammit! First they make me mad and now…they make me go down a guilt train!' Kagome let out a frustrated sigh as she lowered her head, "Fine! I'll go with him."  
She heard the two gasp as they started to giggle acting happy that Kagome was finally going to a dance with someone.

Kagome just sighed as she glanced up at them.

* * *

"What's the matter mutt?" Koga shouted as he threw more punches Inuyasha's way while Inuyasha either jumped back or dodged to each side, "Are you afraid that you will lose!?"  
Inuyasha glared as he started to growl again, 'Someone better come here quick or else someone will find Koga dead on the ground!'

"WHAT IN HEAVENS NAME IS GOING ON HERE!?"

Every student that were watching gasped as they looked to find Ms. Keade and two male teachers came into their views. Koga instantly stopped as he and Inuyasha moved their eyes to meet Ms. Keade's.

"Ms. Keade!?" Koga said loudly shocked that she was here.

Inuyasha smirked, 'Perfect.'

Ms. Keade narrowed her eyes, "What is going on here!?"  
"Ms. Keade!" Ayano shouted as she ran in front of Koga, "Miss, Koga didn't start this fight." She pointed at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha was the one that started it!"  
"What!?" Inuyasha yelled glaring at the girl, "I didn't do a damn thing! Koga was the one that decided to come up to me and punch me!"  
"Heh, a likely story." Ayano snorted in a snotty way, "But I know Koga, he would never do such a thing."  
Inuyasha growled, "Dumb bitch!" 'If Ms. Keade wasn't standing here I would punch her here and now!'

"Really?" They heard Ms. Keade ask in a way that signaled them that she wasn't buying what Ayano said.

They looked at her as she crossed her arms, "Then why was Koga the only one throwing punches while Inuyasha was dodging?"  
Ayano pointed at Koga, "Koga was only defending himself!"  
"Mmm?" Ms. Keade mumbled as she walked over towards Inuyasha causing them to raise their brows as she applied pressure on the hanyou's cheek.

Inuyasha slightly flinched as he slapped her hand away, "Don't do that hag!"  
Ms. Keade sighed ignoring Inuyasha comment, "Just as I thought." She looked at Ayano and Koga, "His cheek is bruised, while Koga here has doesn't seem to have any injuries at all."  
"How the hell would you know if someone is bruised by just one glance and touch!?" Ayano yelled while glaring at Ms. Keade.

"I took first aid classes in my youth," Ms. Keade explained, "So I can tell when someone is bruised and of course considering I felt Inuyasha flinch when I put pressure on his cheek."  
Inuyasha turned a light red in embarrassment, "Keh! It didn't hurt!"  
Ms. Keade rolled her eyes.

"So what!?" Ayano yelled getting Ms. Keade to look at her, "So what if he's bruised and Koga's not! That doesn't mean a damn thing! It could just mean that Koga dodged Inuyasha and you could have just caught him when he was getting back at Inuyasha!"  
Inuyasha glared, 'Jeez! This girl is a total bitch!'

Ms. Keade shook her head as she started to walk away, "Koga and Ayano would you please follow me."  
"Why should we!?" Ayano yelled as her glare became hard, "We didn't do a damn thing!"  
Ms. Keade narrowed her eyes, "I was also sent an anonymous letter stating that you, Ayano, were setting up a fight with Koga and Inuyasha!"  
Ayano flinched before yelling, "Who the hell told you that garbage!?"  
"Does the word "anonymous" mean anything to you?" Inuyasha asked while glaring at her as he crossed his arms.

Ayano glared at him, "I know what the damn word means!"  
"Ayano!" Ayano flinched as she slowly turned her head towards Ms. Keade, who glared at her, "Follow me now!"  
Ayano was about to protest when the two male teachers grabbed her by the shoulders and started to drag her towards the office.

"AH! LET ME GOOOO!" Ayano screamed as she struggled out of their holds.

Koga just shook his head, 'Ayano…you are a bitch.'

Inuyasha shook his head while sighing, "The girl just doesn't know when she has lost."  
Ena walked down the hall just as Ayano past her, she raised a brow, "What did you Ayano?"

Inuyasha blinked as he watched Ena talk to Ayano.  
Ayano glared at her before whipping her head away, "Nothing!"  
Once Ayano was out of Ena's view she smirked, 'You are finally getting what you deserve Ayano.'

She snickered as she turned to bump into someone. Ena looked up to be face to face with Inuyasha.

She flinched a bit but smile proudly, "Oh hey Inuyasha, I see you are doing well." Ena frowned, "So…what happened? Why is Ayano and Koga heading towards the office?"  
"You know Ena…" Inuyasha crossed his arms, "You are a very bad liar."  
Ena tilted her head as she smiled while starting to chuckle, "Uh oh, I'm found out."  
Inuyasha raised a brow, "So you were the one that told Ms. Keade?"  
Ena looked up at the ceiling still smiling, "**_May_**be."  
"Ena you can stop trying to lie now." Inuyasha pointed out impatiently wanting the details.

Ena chuckled, "Well I gotta keep practicing. Considering I think Ayano bought my lie back there. I almost blew my cover back there." She smiled, "I almost smiled which would have given me away."  
"So you were the anonymous writer!" Inuyasha replied now stunned that the quiet Ena would be this sneaky and would actually tell on someone.

Ena glared, "Well, she deserved it! Like Ms. Keade said she was the one that planned that whole fight with you and Koga."  
Inuyasha narrowed her eyes, "So I'm guessing you know why she did that?"  
Ena sighed, "Well…I don't know the full details but…" She looked up at him with a serious look, "I did hear her and Beniko talking to Onigumo in spanish last hour."  
"WHAT!?" Inuyasha shouted, "What did they…"  
"The only thing I heard was using Koga as a distraction for something." Ena informed, "I didn't hear anything else. But I did hear Ayano's plan. It was basically about getting Koga so mad at you that he would start a fight with you so you would be distracted."  
"Wait!" Inuyasha said as his eyes went wide, "Distracted!?"  
Ena nodded, "That's what I heard."  
"From what?" Inuyasha asked loudly.

"Do I really need to tell you that?" Ena pointed out as she placed a hand on her hip.

Inuyasha gasped softly as he ran down the halls, 'Kagome!'

* * *

Kagome sulked as she dragged her feet towards Sango's locker, 'Man…this sucks! I don't want to go with Hojo but…I can't go with Inuyasha...he's far from my reach...'

"Hey Kagome."  
Kagome looked up as Sango smiled, she sighed, "Hey…"  
Sango raised a brow, "You okay? You don't look so good."  
"No, I'm not okay! I'm pissed!" Kagome replied loudly as she glared at Sango.

"What happened?" Sango asked concerned for her friend.

Kagome opened her mouth to explain.

"Kagome!" She heard a certain hanyou yell.

Her and Sango raised a brow as they looked behind Kagome as Inuyasha slid around the corner of the hall and stopped when he saw Kagome standing there like how he saw her this morning.

'She…she's not hurt?' Inuyasha thought as he looked at her with wide eyes.

"Inuyasha?" He heard the girl ask snapping out of his thoughts.

He looked at Kagome as she raised a brow, "Why did you yell out my name like something happened?"  
Inuyasha sighed in relief as he smirked, 'Ena got me all worried over nothing.' He shook his head, "It's nothing."  
"Sure sounds like it's something." Sango pointed out as she crossed her arms.

Inuyasha shot her a quick glare, "It's nothing okay! So drop it!"  
Sango rolled her eyes as she went back to her locker to get it open.

"Kagome?"  
Kagome looked behind Inuyasha as Ena walked up, she smiled softly, "Hey Ena. How are you?"  
Ena raised a brow, "I'm fine but…what about you?"  
Kagome sighed, "I'm really not fine if that's what you're wondering."  
Inuyasha and Ena raised a brow as they looked at each other before looking back at her.

"What happened?" Ena asked, 'I know something must have happened. Or why would Ayano even bother coming up with that fight.'

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha before looking at Ena, "Um…you know Hojo?"  
"Yeah?" Inuyasha, Sango and Ena replied as they raised a brow.

"Yeah the guy who usually asks you or you ask him questions in math." Sango replied.

"Well…" Kagome glanced back up at Inuyasha before quickly looking away, "He asked me to the dance."  
"WHAT!?" Inuyasha, Ena and Sango yelled.

'He what!?' Inuyasha yelled in his mind.

"Did you say no?" Sango asked, hoping she did.

Kagome looked at her, "I was about to but Chieka and Beniko suddenly appeared and took the liberty of answering for me." She glared as she leaned on the lockers, "So thanks to them I'm stuck going with Hojo."  
Inuyasha felt his heart being torn.

"Why don't you just go up to Hojo and say that it was a big misunderstanding." Sango suggested knowing Kagome needed away out of this.

Kagome looked at her, "I would but I can't."  
"Why the hell not!?" Inuyasha yelled as he glared at Kagome, "Those two were the ones that said yes not you!"  
Kagome felt her own heart being torn, "I know but I have a feeling even if I try to break it off, those two along with Ayano will get me back with him." 'But in truth...I'm starting to think that Hojo really is the only guy I can reach.'  
Inuyasha let out a low growl as veins popped out of his forehead as his eyes started to turn to flames.

Ena sighed, "Yeah…those three always have a way with getting you stuck with people you don't want to be stuck with."  
Inuyasha's growl became louder, "I'll kill them!" The girls quickly looked up at him as he started to storm down the halls while cracking his knuckles, "They are so dead!"  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she ran in front of him, "Don't!"  
"Don't stop me Kagome!" Inuyasha replied loudly glaring at her, "Those two will regret ever setting you up with someone you don't even want to be with! If you can't break it off I'll make those girls break it off!"  
"Inuyasha! That won't solve anything." Kagome replied.

"I don't know Kagome." Ena cut in making Kagome and Inuyasha look at her, "Maybe he could get them to break it off."  
"But…" Kagome sighed, "That wouldn't be fair to Hojo."  
"Who gives a damn about Hojo!?" Inuyasha yelled, 'I won't let you go out with him!'

"Inuyasha, Hojo is a nice guy and it would make me feel really guilty if I just cut him off." Kagome replied feeling her heart tar even more screaming at her to stop.

Inuyasha flinched, "Do you…actually wanna go with him?" He felt his heart rip apart more when he asked that.  
**_Whoever you were planning to ask would have been so out of your league.  
_**Kagome sighed as she lowered her head, 'Inuyasha is out of my reach.' She looked up at him, 'Why would a guy like him ever go out with a girl like me…especially with a girl who has had so many problems like me? Sure we may be friends but…I think that's the only thing we will ever be. I doubt that he even likes me like that anyway.'

"I guess…I'll go with him." Kagome said softly not realizing the effect it was having on a certain hanyou in front of her.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide, "What…?"

Ena and Sango gasped and looked at one another.

'Kagome what are you doing!?' Sango and Ena screamed in their minds.

Kagome tilted her head a bit as she sighed, "I mean…it's not like I accepted to go out with him or anything." She glanced up at Inuyasha, "Him and I are just going as…friends."

Inuyasha's heart was about to shatter but stopped when she said the last sentence, 'Just…as friends?'

He shook his head, "But Kagome…" He said her name so softly and gently that it almost sounded like he was about to…cry.

Kagome felt her eyes stein signaling her that tears are forming as she lowered her head, 'I'm sorry Inuyasha…I just…'

Sango opened her locker as a bunch of roses fell out of her locker, "Oh!"

Ena looked, "Whoa…" She looked at Sango, "Those are a lot of roses. I think there are about 30 roses."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked even though they weren't in good spirits.

"Yeah…" Sango mumbled as she looked at them with wide eyes.

Inuyasha glanced around looking for a certain raven-haired boy, he looked at Sango, "Say…"

They looked at him and frowned when they saw his eyes and knew he was hurt by Kagome's words, "Where's the pervert?"

Ena's eyes went wide as she looked at Sango, "Yeah come to think of it…I haven't seen him since 1st hour started."  
Kagome walked up next to Ena before noticing a card, she pointed at it as she said softly, "There's a card."

Sango looked at her and looked down on one of the roses to see a red card. Curious she picked up the card and started to read it.

_I have watched you from the distance, admiring you beauty and kindness._

_I know things have been tense between use since…I should this habit of mine._

_But I can make up for it tomorrow night, at the Snowball Dance._

_Love,_

_Miroku_

"What!? Miroku!?" Sango said loudly as she turned crimson red.

"What!?" Ena shouted, "Miroku sent you those roses!?"  
"That I did."  
Sango gasped as she turned slowly around to find her crush standing there smiling his oh so handsome smile at her.

Sango felt her heart pound, "Miroku…"

Miroku gave her a soft smile as he walked up to her, "I know I have been a pain in the ass a lot of the time, especially with my…you know."  
Sango grunted, "You mean you being a pervert."  
Miroku just smiled as he nodded, "Yes. Though I wish I could get rid of that habit, but…it's really not that easy, especially when I'm around someone as beautiful as you."  
Sango turned a dark red as her heart pounded louder and faster, "Oh Miroku…"  
"But I hope I can make it up to you." Miroku said softly, "That is…if you would accept my invitation and go to the dance with me."

A tear fell from Sango's eyes as she smiled, "Miroku…" She then leaped towards Miroku and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Yes! I will go with you!"  
Miroku's eyes went wide not really expecting this reaction out of her but he smiled and returned her hug, "Sango you have no idea how happy you just made me."

Inuyasha glared at Miroku, 'Miroku makes it look so damn easy.' He glanced at Kagome.

Kagome grunted, 'At least they're happy.' She looked up at Inuyasha.

The two both realized and quickly turned their heads away from each other not wanting to look at one another.

Ena smiled but frowned as she looked back at Kagome and Inuyasha were had their heads turned away from each other.

She sighed as she stared at Kagome, 'Now I'm starting to see Ayano's plan crystal clear.'

**END OF CHAPTER**

HEY! PUT DOWN THAT BARREL OF FOOD! Believe me I really didn't want to end it this way. I wanted to add some other parts but…it would have been insanely long again it would probably be like more than 10,000 words like the last two chapters have been.But I promise I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can! And yes I know some parts were lame but I have been working on this for almost the whole damn week and I really want to get this chapter up tonight!

But…at least one good thing happened in this chapter…Miroku asked Sango. So please put down that barrel and just wait until the next chapter okay.

Okay I gotta go before I pass out from all this thinking. This chapter was so hard to figure out.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ME!**


	22. snowball dance

Hey guys. I seriously feel bad for left the last chapter end. But you guys must understand I really didn't want to end it like that but I had to if I wanted to get up that night. Anyway let's get to the chapter.

**Chapter 22: Snowball Dance**

The day had gone by slowly for Inuyasha and the others, but it was more depressing for Inuyasha and Kagome. It was depressing because, Kagome was going to the dance with someone she doesn't even want to go out with and the fact that Inuyasha and Kagome haven't spoken to each other all day, which was unusual for the two.

Kagome and Ena were walking home together since the others had after school activities and Kagome just wanted a friend to talk to, someone who she knew would give her some impute other than Sango.

Kagome sighed softly as she stared at the ground, "This is the worst day of my life."  
"Well that's what you get for choosing someone you don't even want to be with." She heard Ena point out, Kagome looked up at her, "Why did you even choose to go with Hojo anyway?"

Kagome just sighed, "I already told you, even if I tried to break it off with Hojo, Ayano, Beniko and Chieka would find some way to get me back with him." Kagome looked away as she narrowed her eyes, "And personally I don't want to have to put up with them more than I already have too."  
Ena narrowed her eyes, "I highly doubt that is the reason." Kagome looked back at Ena, "When have you ever let anyone like Ayano and those other two make you choose something you don't even want?"  
Kagome crossed her arms, "When I don't want to see their ugly faces." She sighed as she looked away, "And when I realized that Inuyasha is **_way_** out of my reach."  
"Out of your reach?" Ena repeated as she raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure those are your words? Because they sound like Ayano, Beniko and Chieka's words to me."  
Kagome's head jerked a bit before giving her a sigh, "They're my words. I truly believe that him and I are only met to be just…friends." 'Even though I don't want to admit it but…I truly think this is the only thing we can ever be.' She gave Ena a weak smile, "I mean come on, what guy in their right mind would go out with a girl like me? A girl who has had so many problems in her life that I doubt any guy would stick around for."

'Then you are seriously blind.' Ena thought before sighing, "But…Inuyasha stuck around." Ena pointed out, "Heck he even got you out of that curse that Naraku put on you."  
Kagome sighed, "Yeah there is that." But she shook her head, "But of course he was just being a friend." Kagome frowned as she looked down at the ground, "But…I think we may have lost our friendship."  
Ena tilted her head, "What makes you say that?"  
Kagome looked back at her, "Duh! Inuyasha hasn't spoken to me all day!" She felt her eyes starting to sting as her eyes started to fill up with tears.

She shook her head resisting the urge to cry, "Now I know for sure we will never be together."  
"Kagome…" She heard Ena say getting her to look at her, "You're stupid."  
Kagome's eyes went wide while softly saying, "What!?" 'Did…did she just…'

Ena sighed, "I didn't mean it like the way it came out. I'm not trying to put it as an insult but…you say you know Inuyasha better than us right?"  
"Right?" Kagome replied while raising an eyebrow.

"Then you should know why Inuyasha acts this way right?" Ena asked.

Kagome shook her head, "I don't know why he's acting this way now."

Ena sighed, 'She does have a point.' "Well my guess is he is probably just scared."  
"Scared?" Kagome repeated narrowing her eyes slightly, "Why would he…"  
"You are is friend Kagome." Ena pointed out, "And I know Inuyasha doesn't like showing it a lot of the time but…he does get scared just like anyone normal being, especially if he really cares for someone."  
"I know but…why would Inuyasha be scared?" Kagome asked.

"He's probably just scared that your heart might get broken again." Ena pointed out softly, "I mean he knows…actually we all know you got your heart broken once before. So he probably doesn't want you to have to go through the heart break again."  
Kagome sighed while rubbing her arm, "Yeah…now that you mention it…I'm a little scared myself." She looked at Ena, "This will be the first time that I have gone out with any guy. Sure it may not be with the guy I want to go with but…still…"  
Ena sighed, 'At least I'm getting her to see Inuyasha's view on this.'

"But…" Kagome raised a brow, "Why wouldn't Inuyasha just confront me, instead of avoiding me? I would have understand."  
Ena shrugged, "I don't know. He is a guy after all, and not all guys like to admit they're scared, especially guys like Inuyasha."  
Kagome let out a light chuckle, "Yeah…that is true."

"But Kagome, don't you find it odd that Beniko and Chieka appeared that exact moment that Hojo asked you when they should have been on the other side of the school by that time?" Ena asked while placing her arms behind her head, "And you and I both know that they are always in class early well…except first hour."  
"You know…now that you mention it…yeah." Kagome replied.

"Beniko and Chieka must have known that Hojo would ask you to the dance." Ena pointed out more to herself that Kagome trying to figure out more of Ayano's plan.

"Well…Beniko and Chieka both said that Hojo got up the courage to ask me." Kagome pointed out.

Ena looked at her, "Really?"

Kagome nodded, "Which means they probably encouraged him to ask me."

Ena's head jerked as Kagome pointed that out, "Yeah…they probably did." 'Something's not right here. Why would Beniko, Chieka and Ayano encourage a guy to ask someone, who they hate, to go out with them?'

* * *

Naraku was in his office looking through some files for Genji so he could get to work on his little project.

Genji groaned in frustration while tapping his foot impatiently, "How long does it take you to find one fricking file!?"  
Naraku turned to glare at him, "You better watch your mouth boy! Or have you forgotten that **_I'm _**the one helping you with **_your_** Sesshoumaru problem?"  
Genji sighed, "Yeah, yeah whatever."  
"Uncle Naraku!"  
Naraku and Genji looked towards the door as Onigumo, Ayano, Beniko and Chieka walked in as proud smiles appeared on their faces.

"I'm guessing by your smiles that you guys did a job well done?" Naraku asked.

Onigumo smirked, "Yep! We figured out their weak point, we got Kagome stuck with a guy she doesn't like that much and Ayano discovered something."  
"Really?" Naraku replied as he sat down in his chair, "Tell me what you all did."  
"Well I talked to Kagome this morning when she was about to talk to Inuyasha. Asked her if she would put a word in for me, which totally blew her top." Ayano replied, "I suggested that she should go out with Koga, but again that blew her top along with Inuyasha."

"So Ayano came up with a plan to get Kagome matched up with someone that she sorta likes to figure out both of their reactions to it." Chieka cut in.

"How did you make Inuyasha stay away?" Genji asked, "I mean he has a sharp nose and I know he would have stepped in."  
"Ayano also came up with a plan to distract Inuyasha." Beniko replied while crossing her arms.

"How did you distract our hanyou friend?" Naraku asked leaning on his hands.

Ayano snorted, "I used Koga, which surprisingly worked like a charm. I got Koga into a fight with Inuyasha and doing that I found something else out."  
"Mm? And what would that be?" Naraku asked.

"Both Koga and Inuyasha are jealous of each other." Ayano replied.

Everyone looked at her in shock.

Onigumo asked raising a brow, "But I thought those two would never be the type to get jealous of one another, sure they'll get mad but…not jealous."  
"What made them even get jealous in the first place?" Chieka asked in curiosity.

"Now this will be the shocking part so be prepared." Ayano warned before looking back at Naraku, "It would appear that both Inuyasha and Koga have falling for Kagome."  
"What!?" The teens shouted while Naraku looked at her with wide eyes.

"We figured Inuyasha but…Koga!? Why would he be falling for her!?" Beniko asked loudly.

"That's one thing I do not understand myself." Ayano replied while crossing her arms, "I mean he did have a crush on her in 1st and 2nd grade but…I thought it ended once his parents died."  
"So **_that's _**why Koga has been acting like a jackass lately." Onigumo said more to himself than the others.

Ayano looked at him, "What do ya mean?"

Onigumo looked at her, "Ever since Kagome bitched the school out last year Koga has been acting like a total ass and I was never able to see why but…now it all makes sense."  
"Oh don't tell me the guy is getting all soft on ya now that he has realized his crush on the girl?" Genji pointed out with a tint of anger in his voice.

"He better not be! Or else he will regret it!" Onigumo replied narrowing his eyes not liking the idea of Koga growing soft.

Chieka looked at Naraku, "Are…are you going to kick him out Master Naraku?"

Naraku closed his eyes thinking about this new information about one of his own minions, he grunted as he opened his eyes, "No, we'll keep him. We are just going to have make him work harder and more harsher, especially…" He smirked, "If he wants to keep his sister alive."

He chuckled as he leaned back on his chair, "Besides he may be quick useful now that we know about his "feelings" towards the miko."  
"Well I'm glad you liked that information." Ayano replied, "Because I really didn't enjoy getting myself suspended for a full 2 weeks just so we can find a way to kill that stupid girl!"  
"Do you know who ratted you out?" Beniko asked while looking at Ayano.

Ayano grunted, "No, but once I do...oh ho that person is **_so_** dead!"  
"So…tell me what else you discovered on this project?" Naraku asked changing the subject back on their information that they gathered.

Ayano sighed, "Yes sir. Um…well during this week us girls have been preventing Kagome from asking out Inuyasha because well…they just don't fit on our part."

"But as we did this we noticed that Kagome as a very fragile confidence." Beniko cut in finishing what Ayano was going to say.

"Really?" Naraku replied while raising a brow.

"Yeah and all we did was tell her the "cold" hard truth about guys and that they "usually" look for a certain thing in girls that we pointed out that it was something that **_she _**didn't have." Ayano informed, "When we told her that she would get all depressed for the rest of the day."  
"Mmm…interesting." Naraku replied liking the information that his little minions of gathered up.

"So…we were thinking while you figure out how to get this weak point to turn against them…" Ayano pointed at herself, Beniko and Chieka, "Us girls will work on lowering her confidence, so when the time comes for the final strike she will be too depressed to care."

Naraku thought about this before laughing as he nodded his head, "Very good Ayano! I must say I am very pleased that you came up with this plan."  
"Mmm well what would you expect from someone like me?" Ayano asked as she twirled her hair with her finger.

"But…" They looked over at Genji who was leaning on the wall, "Won't Inuyasha and her friends catch on?"

"Pff! How? Considering they still haven't figured out that we are part of Onigumo's gang now and how will Inuyasha catch on when he can't even see that Kagome likes him?" Ayano snorted.

"But…" Ayano and the others looked back at Naraku, "Genji does have a point. There could be a chance that they could catch on." He narrowed his eyes, "So you guys better keep quiet!"  
Onigumo, Ayano, Beniko and Chieka nodded, "Yes Master Naraku."

* * *

Kagome was sitting on her bed as she played a tune on her guitar.

(_Song: Things I'll Never Say, By: Avril Lavigne_)

"_I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My checks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head_." She took a breath as the words just slipped through her mouth.

"_Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah_.

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_." She felt tears form in her eyes,

"_It don't do me any good. It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If it ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care_."

"Kagome?"

Kagome stopped playing as she turned her head slowly towards the door as Rin walked in rubbing her hair in a towel.

"You okay?" Rin asked in concern as she raised a brow, "Because it sounds…" She looked at Kagome to find her eyes emotionless, "And looks like you are going to cry?"  
Kagome sighed, "That's because I am going too!"  
"Why? What happened?" Rin asked while sitting on Kagome's bed as a thought snapped into her head, "You…didn't ask Inuyasha did you?"  
Kagome groaned before running her pick down the guitar strings making it loud and out of tune.

Rin quickly put her hands over her ears, "Okay…I'll take that as a yes."  
Kagome got up and walked towards her guitar case in total silence signaling Rin that she didn't really want to talk about it.  
Rin sighed, "Okay I get it. You don't want to talk about it." She rubbed her templates, "So then…are you even going to go to the dance?"  
Kagome shook her head, "No I'm not going to the stupid dance."  
Rin jerked, "What!?"

Kagome looked over her shoulder, "I told you I'm not going!"  
"I get that part but…why?" Rin asked, "Even though you didn't ask Inuyasha to the dance you could still go to be with your friends."  
Tears fell down Kagome's cheeks, "What's the point of going when your own best friend won't even talk to you!?"  
Rin gasped as she watched Kagome break down, "Aw Kagome…" She crawled down towards Kagome and gave her a hug, "What happened?"

* * *

"Inuyasha you are going to the dance!" Inuyasha heard Ena yell in the phone.

Inuyasha growled, "No I'm fucking not!" He plopped on his bed and threw his arm up in the air, "Why should I even bother going to the stupid dance just to see Kagome dancing with some…some…moron!? If **_she _**wants to go dancing with that loser than **_she _**can just go right ahead! I'm not going to waste any of my precious time watching her and him dance!"

"Don't you get it Inuyasha!? This is a trap!"

Inuyasha's ears twitched when she said the last sentence, "What?" He sat up Indian style as he narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean this…is a trap?"

* * *

"And that's what happened." Kagome sobbed into her sister's chest, "And now Inuyasha won't even talk to me! So why so I go to the dance knowing the fact that my own best friend hates me!?"

"Shhh Inuyasha does not hate you Kagome." Rin said softly while rubbing her sister's back, "He's just mad and scared."  
"Why would he be mad? I mean I can see if he's scared for me but…why would he be mad?" Kagome asked.

Rin sighed while shaking her head, "Who knows. He's probably mad because you agreed to go through with something that you were forced to do." She narrowed her eyes, "Heck I'm also mad myself that you did that!"  
"But…" Kagome looked at her, "If I broke it off Ayano and…"  
"Since when did you give a damn what they would do!?" Rin asked loudly making Kagome flinch, "The Kagome that I knew would never let something like those bitches get in the way of her heart!"  
Kagome pulled away while hugging her legs, "Well that was the Kagome before all this…drama came into her life."  
"Kagome you shouldn't care what they do." Rin replied, "If you need any help getting them off your back you can always count on me, Sesshoumaru, Erena, Fuuga, Sango, Ena, Kikyo, Miroku and Inuyasha to help you get them off your back. And you and I both know that Inuyasha would do it in a heart beat."  
Kagome chuckled a bit, "Yeah…he would." She then frowned, "But…I doubt he will anymore since I agreed to go with Hojo."  
"Inuyasha maybe a stubborn boy with a seriously bad temper doesn't mean he won't help you out with anything." Rin replied, "Just give him a day to release some steam and I'm sure he'll talk to you. But you won't be able to talk to him if you are not at that dance."  
"But what if he doesn't come?" Kagome asked before looking away, "I mean…if he's mad he might not come."  
"Girl the guy is overly protective of you." Kagome looked back at Rin, "There is no way in hell that he would leave Hojo alone with you."

Kagome let out a light chuckle, "Yeah…he doesn't trust a lot of guys does he…other than Miroku."  
"But even Miroku he doesn't trust all that much, especially around you." Rin replied smiling making a smile appear on Kagome's face.

"You know what…" She stood up with eyes filled with determination, "I have decided to go to that dance and work things out with Inuyasha."  
"Now that's the Kagome I remember!" Rin replied loudly as she stood up, "And remember if you need any help getting those sluts to back off…just call me and Sesshoumaru and we'll be there in a jiff."

Kagome smiled, 'Hopefully I can work this whole thing out.'

* * *

"What do you mean…this is a trap?" Inuyasha asked cautiously.

"Inuyasha why would Ayano waste her precious small amount of brain power on that fight between you and Koga RIGHT when Hojo asked Kagome out. And why would Beniko and Chieka say yes for Kagome. They don't even like her so why would they help her get hooked up with any guy for that matter." He heard Ena ask, "Girls their type would never do something like that, not even for a friend. They are too selfish for that."  
"Ena that could have just been a coincidence." Inuyasha pointed out, "I seriously doubt those girls would be that smart to come up with something like that."  
"But you forget Inuyasha they were not alone. Onigumo must have been in on it, since if you haven't forgotten those three were talking to him this morning." Ena pointed out.  
Inuyasha just stared at the phone as she continued, "And Kagome told me that Hojo was encouraged to ask her out and who told her that…were Beniko and Chieka of course. And I'm sure you have noticed this too, after Ayano, Beniko and Chieka would drag her away preventing you or her to talk she would come back all…depressed and stuff. Don't you find that odd?"

"Actually…yeah…" Inuyasha replied as he raised a brow, "Now that you brought that up."  
"And didn't you find it odd that Kagome gave into this thing with Hojo oh to easily?" He heard Ena ask, "Though you guys haven't known Kagome all that long but the Kagome that I know, even when she was under that curse, she was never the type to give up just like that. Sure she did seem to give up when the curse was on her but again that was the curse, it wasn't interlay her fault. When the curse was on her, she wanted to get out of it, she had thought up so many ways to get out of it though, all those thoughts ended up backfiring in the end."

"And how would you know all this when she didn't even talk?" Inuyasha asked raising a brow.

"She wrote notes remember?" Ena reminded, "Though she didn't tell Ayano and those two all that but…she told Kikyo and me and we supported her. Kikyo and I both knew by just looking in her eyes and considering she walked through the school of hell every day. She always held that look of determination in her eyes, which told us that she was not giving up, which is what I think kept her alive as long as she did, because she kept on holding on."

Inuyasha was in awe of what Ena just said as she continued, "So I refuse to believe that Kagome would just…give up like that. So those three must have said something to her that would make her…just give up."  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "Which means they know something."

"Yes! Which is why you should come to the dance!" Ena replied, "Because even you gotta admit something about this thing with Hojo just doesn't seem right."  
"Pff! Of course because that guy is too much of a loser to be going out with Kagome." Inuyasha snorted.

He heard Ena chuckle, "And besides this could also be a good way to talk things out with Kagome because right now…"

Inuyasha glanced down at the phone as she continued, "She thinks you hate her."  
"Hate her? Why would she think that?" Inuyasha asked softly, "I could never hate her, sure I'll get mad at her but…never hate her."

"I know but…Kagome needs to hear that from you."

* * *

It was finally Saturday night, the stars were bright and the moon was full revealing a beautiful starry night. It was the perfect night to have a dance, even though…it wasn't so perfect.

Sesshoumaru parked his car as Rin, Inuyasha and Ena along with himself got out of the car.

"So **_Hojo _**is taking Kagome here?" Inuyasha asked cautiously still not liking that idea.

Rin sighed as she rolled her eyes, "Yes Inuyasha, Hojo is bringing her here."

Inuyasha was about to scold Rin again for letting Kagome go with him when Sesshoumaru bunked him on the head.

"Ow!" Inuyasha yelped before glaring at Sesshoumaru, "What the hell!?"  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "Remember little brother, this may be your first dance but this is **_my _**last one before prom and I don't want you ruining it for me…or you for that matter."

Inuyasha snorted as he crossed his arms and whipped his head away, "Keh!"

Sesshoumaru sighed as he looked at Rin, "Shall we go in?"  
Rin smiled, "Of course."  
Sesshoumaru took Rin's hand and led her towards the school doors.

"Inuyasha?"  
Inuyasha's ears tweaked making him look down at Ena.

"Remember our plan." Ena reminded making sure he doesn't forget and go kill Hojo.

"Keh! Of course I remember!" Inuyasha snorted before rolling his eyes, "Though personally I think my plan was better."

Ena sighed as she rolled her eyes, "Beating Hojo to a bloody plumb isn't a plan."  
"Of course it is." Inuyasha replied while walking towards the school doors, "Beating up Hojo would be the perfect plan, since he is part of a scheme."  
Ena shook her head, "Inuyasha this IS a dance, which means you have to be civil."  
"But I don't want to be civil!" Inuyasha complained, "I want to beat up Hojo!"

"Inuyasha do you wanna get kicked out of the dance!?" Ena asked.

"If it means protecting Kagome…then yes." Inuyasha replied blankly.

Ena gently slapped her forehead before letting out a slight sigh, "Inuyasha…" She narrowed her eyes at him, "Just follow the plan, the plan that **_I _**decided on!"  
Inuyasha let out a frustrated sigh, "Fine, we'll do it your way." He narrowed his eyes, "But if that bastard makes a move on Kagome…I **_will _**attack him."  
Ena sighed while shaking her head as they walked into the gym. The tables were set up on the sides so the middle was big enough for people to dance in, the students that were already there were sitting at the tables or at the buffet table as the DJ was getting his music ready to play.

"Guess we are here a little early." Ena said to no one in particular.

"Ya think." Inuyasha grunted as he walked towards one of the tables as Ena followed.

He sighed in frustration as he plopped on a chair, "Argh! I feel so stupid being here!"  
"Would you have said that if you were here with Kagome?" Ena asked as she crossed her arms.

Inuyasha turned a slight pink before glaring at her, "That's not the point!"  
"Hey guys!"  
Ena and Inuyasha turned their attention towards Sango and Miroku as they walked up to them. And they were stunned to see that Miroku's "wondering hand" was actually holding Sango's hand.

'Is he finally going to stop being a pervert!?' Inuyasha thought in awe, he leaned back on his chair, 'Now this I gotta see.'

Ena smiled, "Aw! Don't you two make a cute couple."  
Sango and Miroku blushed.

'Glad to see someone finally getting together.' Ena thought.

"And Sango, you look so beautiful in that dress." Ena added still smiling as the girl blushed, "I have to say you look really good in red."  
Sango smiled, "Thanks."  
"**_Sure_** when she says it you thank her, but for me you go and say 'not I'm not'?" Miroku asked pretending to be hurt.

"Well…I'm getting it from a girl's point of view when with you…well guys could just be saying that so they don't get slapped." Sango pointed out as she smiled at him, "And you of course knows what a slap feels like."  
"Don't remind me." Miroku replied as he rubbed his cheek.

Ena and Sango giggled.

"So have you finally given up on that stupid habit of yours' Miroku?" Inuyasha asked getting his attention.

Miroku dug his hands into his pockets, "Why yes I have. And I see you have changed your mind about coming."  
Inuyasha grunted as he looked away, "Yeah I'm here to make sure that…Hobo guy doesn't make a move on Kagome."  
"Figures." He heard Sango say getting him to look up at her, she crossed her arms, "You are never the type to just give up like that without a fight."

"Keh! Damn right I'm not!" Inuyasha snorted while crossing his arms, "Especially since Kagome didn't even want to go with him in the first place."

* * *

Hojo opened the school doors for Kagome allowing her to walk in first.

Kagome gave him a small smile, "Thank you Hojo."  
"Sure, no problem." Hojo replied returning the smile.

Kagome walked ahead of Hojo as her mind started to wonder, 'I feel weird being here.' She lowered her head while letting out a soft sigh, 'Why did I even agree to come here in the first place?'

Kagome picked up her head as the gym doors came into her view, 'I just hope Inuyasha is here.'

* * *

Inuyasha's nose twitched when Kagome's scent reached his nose. He looked towards the doors as Kagome appeared.

His heart skipped at beat when he saw her, 'Kagome…she looks…' His eyes softened, 'Really…really great.'

His eyes soon narrowed as Hojo appeared next to Kagome, a low dangerous growl left his throat, 'Hojo…'

Kagome glanced around the gym, 'Looks like the dance is just getting started.' She felt eyes on her and looked to find her hanyou friend staring at her.

Kagome smiled, 'Inuyasha…'

Inuyasha immediately stopped growling when Kagome looked at him and his eyes softened once a smile appeared on her face.

'Well…at least she is happy to see me.' He thought in relief.

Kagome started to walk towards Inuyasha when she felt someone tug on her arm. She looked over her shoulder as Hojo smiled at her.

"Why don't we go sit on the other side of the gym?" He suggested.

Kagome raised a brow, "Why?" She pointed towards Inuyasha and the others, "We could just sit next to my friends."  
"Yeah but…I don't think your friends like me all that much." Hojo pointed out before digging his hands into his pockets, "So I think it would be wise to sit somewhere away from them."  
Kagome sighed, "Just…let me go talk to them okay?"  
Hojo nodded, "Sure just come by me when you are done."

Kagome nodded, "Okay."  
Hojo smiled as she walked away, 'I guess I should go see if everything is in place.'

Kagome sighed as she walked over towards the others.

"Hey guys." Kagome greeted with a smile.

Sango, Miroku, Ena and Inuyasha returned her smile, "Hey."  
"I must say Kagome that dress looks good on you." Sango complemented, "You have always looked good in navy blue."  
Kagome's cheeks turned a slight pink as she smiled, "Thanks, Rin helped me pick this out last Saturday when we went shopping together."  
"Well then Rin as excellent taste." Ena replied smiling brightly.

Kagome just smiled.

"So…" She looked at Inuyasha as he stood up, "What was that whole thing with Hojo about?"

Kagome shook her head, "Nothing bad. He was just telling me to come by him once I was done talking to you guys."  
"Why?" Miroku asked while raising a brow.

"Yeah he can always come sit over here." Sango said ignoring Inuyasha's glare.

Kagome sighed, "He…thinks you guys hate him."  
"We don't hate him." Sango replied softly, 'Though he did ruin your chance to be with Inuyasha tonight…'

Kagome shrugged, "Not much I can really do about it."  
Ena and Inuyasha looked at one another.

"So…are you?" Inuyasha asked looking back at her.

"Am I going to go by him you mean?" Kagome asked as she crossed her arms.

Inuyasha nodded, Kagome sighed, "Mine as well, he is my date after all."  
Inuyasha softly snarled when she said the word "date".

"But first…" He stopped growling when Kagome looked at him, "I need to talk to you Inuyasha." She glanced at the others, "Alone."

Inuyasha ears tweaked when she said that word.

A song was finally starting to play.

(_Song: My Happy Ending: By: Avril Lavigne_)

_**So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh... **_

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be.

"Oh I love this song!" Sango said while grabbing Miroku's hand, "Let's go dance!"  
"Sure." Miroku replied as he let her lead him towards the dancing floor.

Ena quickly pointed towards the buffet table, "I'm going to get some punch…be back in a bit." She quickly walked away.

Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes met, Inuyasha sighed, "So…what…"  
"I want to apologize for yesterday." Kagome replied softly.

Inuyasha jerked a bit before shaking his head, "No I'm the one who should be doing that. I was just mad…"  
"And you have every right to be mad at me." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha's head jerked, "I do?"  
Kagome nodded, "And you have every right to hate me for that matter."  
"Whoa, whoa where is this all coming from?" Inuyasha asked while waving his hands as he raised a brow.

"Well you haven't spoken to me since…yesterday morning and…"

"Listen Kagome, I may have a short temper, I may yell and huff and I may get mad at you but I would **_never _**ever hate you." Inuyasha replied firmly.

"But…I agreed to do something that I was forced to do." Kagome pointed out, "Don't you hate me for that?"  
"No." Inuyasha replied while shaking his head, "Again, I was only mad that you went through with this, especially when it was something that Beniko and Chieka set up." He looked at her with soft eyes, "You're my BF Kagome, I could never hate you."  
Kagome smiled at him as she closed her eyes, "Thank you…Inuyasha."  
In a split second Kagome was pulled into Inuyasha's chest as she felt him wrap his arms around her and lowered his chin on her shoulder.

She gasped as she turned a dark red, "In-Inuyasha?"  
Inuyasha didn't respond he just tightened his grip on her, Kagome smiled as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

* * *

Ena smiled while watching the whole scene that played before in awe, 'Good they made up. Now we just got to work on getting them together.'

"Aw! Ain't that cute."  
Ena turned her attention towards Sango as her and Miroku walked up to Ena.

Ena smiled, "Yeah…it is and now that they have made up they should be back to their normal selves."  
"Now hopefully those two will **_finally _**get together." Miroku replied while getting some punch for himself and Sango.

Ena sighed, "We can only hope."  
Ena looked towards the gym doors just in time to see Beniko and Chieka walk in.

She put down her drink, 'It's show time.'

Beniko and Chieka glanced around.

"Ack! I hate what they did with the place." Beniko said in disgust.

"Yeah I mean if you or me were decorating this place it would actually look wonderful." Chieka replied in a snotty tone.

Beniko continued to glance around until her Kagome and Inuyasha came into view, she gasped, "Uh oh big problem!"  
Chieka looked at her, "What?"  
Beniko pointed at Kagome and Inuyasha, "Kagome is near Inuyasha."  
Chieka gasped, "Let's go!"  
They began to march towards Inuyasha and Kagome when Ena hopped in front of them.

"Hey guys!" Ena greeted giving them a fake smile.

Beniko and Chieka jerked a bit before narrowing their eyes, "Oh hey Ena."  
"I love what you guys did with your hair." Ena complemented as she pointed at their hair, "They really bring out your beautiful face."  
"Heh what else is new?" Chieka replied. Beniko and Chieka moved to the side to walk around Ena but Ena stepped in front of them.

"Oooo and I love your dresses, did you get them personally made?" Ena asked pointing at their dresses.

"No we bought them you idiot! You really think we would have the time to make our own?" Beniko replied narrowing her eyes at Ena.

Ena sighed, "No I guess not." 'Not to mention you guys don't even have the brains to do it.'

Beniko and Chieka moved to the side again only to have Ena step in front of them again.

Beniko sighed, "Would you move!?"  
"Why?" Ena asked, "I want to hangout with you guys."  
"We want to talk to Kagome!" Beniko said loudly.

"But…" Ena looked at Kagome and then back at them, "She's talking with Inuyasha."  
"Which is why we need to stop her!" Beniko shouted as her and Chieka quickly walked around her towards Kagome and Inuyasha.

Ena grunted, 'Figured as much.'

* * *

Inuyasha sighed as he let go of Kagome, "So would you mind telling me why you chose to go with Hojo when you didn't even want to go with him?"  
"Inuyasha I told you…"  
"Yeah, yeah you don't want to make the guy feel bad." Inuyasha replied while waving a hand at her, "But I don't buy it."  
Kagome slightly flinched as he continued, "I know there is another reason."

Kagome lowered her head as she started to rub her arm.

Inuyasha tilted his head as she watched her body language, "There is another reason…isn't there?"  
Kagome didn't respond she just moved her eyes away from him.

He narrowed his eyes while letting out a soft growl, "Did those girls say something to you that made you go with him?"  
Kagome picked up her head to reply.

"Kagome!"  
Kagome jumped as Beniko and Chieka came up from behind her and started to push her away from Inuyasha.

"Beniko! Chieka! What are you doing!?" Kagome shouted narrowing her eyes slightly.

"You shouldn't be over here." Chieka replied, "You should be over by Hojo, since he is your date after all and you don't want to leave him hanging do ya?"  
"But…Inuyasha…"  
"Oh don't worry about him, he's a tough guy, he won't be lonely long." Beniko replied.

Inuyasha growled and was about to march after them.

"They have just verified that they know something."  
"Mm?" Inuyasha mumbled as he looked over his shoulder while Ena walked up behind him.

"Keh! I'll say." He replied as he turned around before glancing over his shoulder, "Just by the way they rushed her away from me just proves something's up."  
"Proves what up?"  
Miroku and Sango walked up next to them.

Miroku narrowed his eyes, "Mind telling us what is going on?"  
Ena sighed, "I'll explain." She looked up at Inuyasha, "You keep watch."  
Inuyasha nodded, "Would have even if you didn't tell me."

* * *

Beniko pushed Kagome towards Hojo making her bump into him.

"Oof!" Kagome mumbled, "Oh are you okay?" She looked up at Hojo as she rubbed her head, she sighed, "Yeah…I'm okay."

(_Song: Still Believe: By: Hayden Panettiere_)

_**Somehow I know I will find a way,  
To a brighter day, in the sun.  
Somewhere I know that he waits for me,  
Someday soon he'll see, I'm the one.**_

Kagome looked over at the DJ before noticing a hand being held out to her. She looked as Hojo smiled, "Wanna dance. I love this song."  
Kagome gave him a small smile, 'One dance couldn't hurt.'

Hojo took her out on the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her while she just held him by the shoulders.

Inuyasha was engulfed in flames as he watched this while a vein popped on his forehead as he narrowed his eyes.

"So…this whole thing with Hojo…was a set up?" He heard Sango ask in shock.

"Don't you think there is something very odd going on here?" Ena asked before pointing a hand towards Beniko and Chieka, "Why would these guys waste their time helping Kagome get hooked up when they don't even like her!"

"Yeah…that doesn't really sound like hooking up someone is something that they would do." Sango replied while crossing her arms.

"Trust me, it is not!" Ena replied, "They surprisingly tell me everything so I know they don't like her."

"So what do you think they are up too?" Miroku asked now concerned for Kagome.

Ena sighed, "I really don't know. But personally, I don't think I wanna find out."

_**I won't give up on this feeling,  
And nothing could keep me away.  
Chorus:  
'Cause I still believe in destiny,  
That you and I were meant to be.  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above,  
'Cause I still believe, believe in love.  
(Na na na, na nana, na na na, na nana)**_

Kagome let out a soft sigh, 'As nice as I want this to be…it's not.'

_**I know what's real can not be denied,  
Although it may hide for awhile.  
With just one touch love can calm your fears,  
Turning all your tears, into smiles.**_

_**It's such a wondrous feeling,  
I know that my heart can't be wrong.**_

She looked up at Hojo, 'I guess it's because I want to be with Inuyasha. Heh no duh I wanna be with him, because I love him and no one else.'  
**_'Cause I still believe in destiny,  
That you and I were meant to be.  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above,  
'Cause I still believe, believe in love._**

Hojo came to a stop, Kagome raised a brow as she looked up at him, "Something the matter, Hojo?"  
Hojo shook his head, "No…nothings wrong." He smiled, "Why don't we go outside and get some fresh air?"  
Kagome raised a brow, "But…it's cold outside."  
"Oh Kagome it's not that bad outside." Hojo replied, "I wanna show you something."  
"And what would this something be?" Kagome asked cautiously while getting out of his hold, starting to get a bad feeling about this.

The others noticed this.

"Why'd they stop dancing?" Miroku asked softly.

Inuyasha huffed as he started to walk towards them, "Inuyasha!" Ena yelled.  
Hojo smiled, "Can't tell ya, it's a surprise."  
"I…don't really like surprises." Kagome replied, "And…I'm not really in the mood to go outside."  
Hojo sighed, "Kagome, I promise you, you will like it."

Kagome shook her head, "No…I don't think so."  
Hojo narrowed his eyes, "Come on!" He grabbed her wrist, "Trust me it won't be that bad!"  
"I'm not going outside!" Kagome said loudly while narrowing her eyes.

"Come on!" Hojo replied loudly while pulling her towards the door.

"Hojo!" Kagome said loudly.

"Hey!"

Hojo and Kagome looked as Inuyasha walked up to them.

Inuyasha glared, "When a girl says no you LISTEN!"  
"Inuyasha." Kagome said softly.

Hojo grunted while slowly moving his hand towards his back pocket, "I really didn't want to have to revert to this…"

Inuyasha's eyes twitched and was about to run towards Hojo before he wrapped his arm around Kagome's neck while pointing a gun at her head.

Inuyasha immediately stopped as his eyes went wide open.

"Don't come any closer!" Hojo yelled while glaring at Inuyasha, "Unless you want her to die! Which I doubt you want!"  
"Hojo!" Kagome gasped.

The DJ stopped playing the music making the students look at Hojo and Inuyasha and gasped.

"So…this was a trap?" Inuyasha snarled while glaring at Hojo.

"Heh guess the doggy is smart after all." Hojo snorted.

Inuyasha growled.

"Let her go Hojo!" Ena yelled as she ran up next to Inuyasha along with Sango and Miroku.

Hojo looked down at Kagome, "No…I don't think I will."  
"What!?" Inuyasha snarled before yelling, "You better! Unless you want to end up in strands!"  
"I'm sorry, I wish I had time to stick around and play around with you but…" Hojo smirked, "I got a debt to pay."

**BANGBANGBANGBANGBANG!  
**The students screamed as they ducked on the ground as Hojo fired his gun while he fired Hojo ran for the emergency exists.

Inuyasha growled before running after him, "YOU ARE NOT RUNNING OUT ON ME!"  
Beniko and Chieka suddenly popped in screaming, "Inuyasha save us!" They clenched onto him fearing for their lives.

"AHH! GET OFF OF ME!" Inuyasha yelled as he watched Hojo run out of the exists.

"SAVE US!" They cried.

Inuyasha growled as he clenched his teeth, "Get…" He pushed them off of him, "OFF OF ME!" Once they were off he quickly ran out the exist door only to find Hojo gone.

"What?" Inuyasha said softly as his eyes went wide as he looked around, "Where'd he…"

"He couldn't have gotten far."  
"Mm?" Inuyasha looked behind him as Sesshoumaru, Rin, Miroku, Sango and Ena came out.

"I know…" Inuyasha replied as he looked back towards the woods, "But how could he have run that fast?"  
"Well…he is on the Track team." Sango replied while glancing at him, "And believe me that boy can seriously run."

"And let's not forget that Onigumo must have had something to do with this as well." Ena pointed out.

"Then let's go, he must have gone in the woods." Sesshoumaru replied while narrowing his eyes slightly.

They nodded as they began to run into the woods.

'Kagome…just hang on until I get there!' Inuyasha thought as the flames in his eyes started to burn with determination and anger.

* * *

Hojo panted as he ran into the forest with Kagome on his shoulder who was punching and kicking him.

"You bastard! Let me go!" She screamed.

"Will you just shut up already!?" Hojo shouted as he glared at her.

"NO! I won't!" Kagome yelled, "And here I thought you were a nice guy!"  
"Well like I said yesterday…things change!"

A clearing came into view and he ran until he was in the clearing and stopped, "Okay…I got what you asked for." He then dropped Kagome on the ground.

She yelped and rubbed her butt, "Ow!"  
"Good work Hojo."

She gasped as she whipped around to see, "Onigumo!"  
Onigumo smiled, "In the flesh baby."  
She quickly stood up as she looked at him with fear, "YOU were behind all this!?"  
Onigumo laughed, "What would you expect from the person that made your life a living hell back in Kyoto?"

Kagome slowly started to walk backwards and whipped around to run for it only to be pushed back a bit.

She looked up and gasped, "Bunka!"  
"Oh I am so touched that you remembered my name." Bunka replied pretending to cry, "I think I'm going to cry."

Kagome looked around to find herself completely surrounded.

"Face it Kagome." She looked back at Onigumo who walked up to her, "You will never be able to escape us, no matter how much you try. We will just get bigger and stronger while you just get weaker."  
Kagome grunted softly, "I'm not weak!"  
"Heh…" He then slammed his fist into Kagome's gut.

Kagome gasped as she jerked forwards as she fell on her knees and started to wheeze while coughing.

"Aw…did that hurt Kagome?" Onigumo lifted her up by the chin, "Does…this hurt?" He then punched her in the face knocking her towards Bunka.

She winced as she held her cheek while glancing at Onigumo before glaring, 'I won't let him get away with this!'

"Oh is that…determination in your eyes?" Onigumo asked, "Are we going to have to get rid of the determination?"  
Kagome grunted, "I will beat you Onigumo!" She yelled, "I'm not that weak little girl you knew back then anymore! I'm stronger than you think!"  
"Oh really?" He walked up to her, "Then show me."  
Kagome lifted up her hand as a light purple aura started to circle around it, "It would be my pleasure." She ran towards him and was about to punch him with the fist but Onigumo jumped over her and kicked her in the back.

"AH!" Kagome yelped as she landed on the ground and started to pull herself back up.

"Heh! Is this all you've got?" He snorted in annoyance.

Kagome growled as she whipped around and stood up and summoned her aura getting it ready for a purifying punch.

"You don't even know the half of it." Kagome snarled as her aura started to spill out of her body.

Onigumo gaped as he watched the aura around increase and increase, he looked at Hojo who looked at him and nodded.

Onigumo looked back at Kagome, "You have quite a lot of energy there mute girl."

Kagome growled, "Will you please stop calling me that!? I'm not mute…"

She suddenly felt shock waves painfully rush through her system as black lightening bolts came out of her back.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

* * *

Inuyasha gasped as he heard her scream, "KAGOME!"  
"Whatever is going on…it sounds seriously painful." Miroku said not liking the sound of Kagome's scream.

* * *

Kagome fell to her knees as the black lightening bolts circled around her body, she shook and gasped, 'Wha…I…I can't move…'

"Hmph! Can't move can ya?"  
She moved her eyes up just in time to get punched in the face. Kagome looked to find Onigumo smiling, she looked at him in fear.

"You can thank Hojo for that." He lifted her up by the neck, "He was the one that made the scroll that shocked you." He then kicked her in the gut and threw her across the clearing.

She grunted while her eyes were shut as pain rushed through her system, she opened one eye while softly saying, "Why…"  
"Why you ask?" Onigumo asked before chuckling, "Because he works for me."

Kagome's eyes went wide, "Works?"

"The guy needed some money so I gave it to him but…he had to agree to work for me in order to make up for the money that he begged for." Onigumo explained while walking up to Kagome, "And since he was so chummy with you, I thought he would be the perfect person to drag you out here."  
Onigumo kicked Kagome really hard making her fly across the clearing, she grunted once she landed on the ground.

She looked at him in fear as he walked towards her again, 'Why is this happening? I…have to do something…'

Onigumo smirked as he stomped hard Kagome's back making her yelp.

"Heh, I can't believe you actually thought you could win against us?" Onigumo said in a cocky tone, "People, who were trained and raised by Uncle Naraku himself."  
Kagome gasped as her eyes went wide open, 'Uncle Naraku!?'

Hojo winced as he watched this, 'Why…oh why did I have to barrow money from them!?'

He shook his head, 'And why did my parents have to teach me how to make cursed scrolls!?'

Onigumo stomped on Kagome again harder making her yelp louder, "Once you get on Uncle Naraku's "must kill list" there is no way of escaping that fate he has giving you! You can't escape Mute girl." He lowered himself towards her ear, "He will kill you Kagome one way or another."

Kagome shut her eyes resisting the urge to cry, 'Inuyasha…'

"KAGOME!!!"

Onigumo and his gang looked just in time as Inuyasha leaped out of the woods and punched Onigumo in the face knocking him into a tree.

"Kagome!"  
Inuyasha looked over his shoulder as the others surrounded her as they all gaped at her. She was bleeding from the mouth, her dress was ripped and torn and she was shaking in fear.

Rin hugged her sister, "Kagome…are you okay?"  
Kagome didn't answer she just hugged her sister.

Inuyasha growled as he looked at Onigumo, "What the hell did you do!?"  
Onigumo grunted, "I only told you that no matter how much she runs or how much she gets stronger…Naraku will kill her…one way or another."

Inuyasha growled as he leaped towards him, "Oh hell he ain't!" Onigumo jumped just as Inuyasha slammed his fist into the ground.

Onigumo looked at his gang, "Let's retreat for now! We gave her our message!"

They nodded.

Inuyasha whipped around and ran towards him, "OH NO YOU DON'T!"

Onigumo quickly dropped a pebble on the ground, which made dark gray smoke appear.

Inuyasha stopped and covered his eyes as he grunted. The others huddled together as they covered Kagome.

Once the smoke cleared they uncovered themselves to look only to find Onigumo gone.

Inuyasha growled as he slammed his fist into the ground, "Damn it!" He glared at the ground, "I let that bastard get away again!"  
"Inuyasha…"  
He looked over his shoulder at Ena who held a serious look in her eyes, "I don't think it should be Onigumo you should be worrying about."  
Inuyasha's eyes softened as he ran towards the others and knelt down next to Kagome, "Kagome?"  
Kagome turned her head out of her sister's chest to look at him, Inuyasha heart sank when he saw tears running down her soft cheeks, "Kagome…what happened?"  
Inuyasha scooted a little bit towards Rin as she let him hold Kagome, since she didn't respond.

He held her tightly but gently, "Please…tell me what happened?"  
Kagome just shut her eyes as more tears fell and dug her head into his chest and started to sob.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said softly.

"Hey there's a scroll on her back." Inuyasha's ears twitched when he heard Miroku say that.

He looked at him, "What?"  
Miroku slowly moved his head towards Kagome's back and touched the scroll making sure it didn't shock him. Once he knew it was safe he pulled the scroll off her back and showed it to the others.

"They put some scroll on her back." Miroku replied while looking at the scroll trying to determine of what scroll it was.

"What type of scroll is it?" Sango asked while looking at Miroku.

Miroku sighed, "I wish I could tell you but…even I don't know what type of scroll this is."  
Rin sighed, "Looks like we are going to have to call Nagami again." She looked over at Inuyasha who had his nose in Kagome's hair as he rubbed her back trying to comfort her, "Inuyasha?"  
Inuyasha stopped what he was doing and looked at her, "What?"  
"Let's take her home. It's the only thing we can do for her for right now." Rin replied softly.

Inuyasha nodded as he picked Kagome up bridal style and stood up and started to walk through the forest with the others following him.

'I don't like this.' Inuyasha thought as he looked down at Kagome who snuggled into his chest as her arms wrapped around his neck, 'Kagome seems so…lifeless…'

'I can't escape! I can't escape him! I can't escape Naraku!' Kagome thought, 'No matter what I do I will never be able to escape him.'

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

Aw man! I wanted to end the chapter with a happy ending but…obviously I changed my mind. DID THIS CHAPTER MAKE ANY SENSE AT ALL!? Personally I think some of it made sense but…did it make sense to you. Most of these parts were coming from the top of my head and…I'm tired. But I pray this chapter made sense. Now I have to figure out the next chapter since now I just ruined my chapter plans. Thank you brain! Anyway I hope you guys liked it. I think the next chapter will be mixed with Sango and Miroku's date and the situation with Kagome. I'll try to update soon!

See ya next time!  
**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ME!!**

_**  
**_

_**  
**_

**_  
_**


	23. true intentions

Hi guys! I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I know it was depressing but it will get better…I think, that is if my brain doesn't change anymore of my ideas that I had before. But anyway let's get to the chapter.

**Chapter 23: True Intentions**

Inuyasha sulked as he walked down the halls of Shikon High remembering Saturday night when they brought Kagome home.

* * *

_Rin opened the door loudly, "Mom!?" _

_Saika jumped by her daughter's loud entrance as she sat on the sofa, she placed her hand over her chest, "Rin…don't do that. You almost gave me a heart attack."  
"I'm sorry mom but we may have a problem on our hands." Rin replied in slight panic._

"_What?" Saika asked while standing up, "What's wrong?"  
Inuyasha walked in still carrying Kagome with Sesshoumaru following behind him._

_Inuyasha looked up at Saika, "Onigumo is what's wrong!"  
Saika gasped once she saw Kagome and her face and quickly looked at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, bring her up to her room and try getting her as comfortable as possible."  
Inuyasha quickly nodded and ran up to Kagome's room._

_Rin looked back at Saika, "This is what happened…"_

_Inuyasha walked into Kagome's room and gently put her down on her bed, "There you go Kagome." He sat on the bed in front of Kagome who was looking down at her bed sheets, he brushed some of Kagome's hair out of her face, "You're safe now."  
Kagome didn't respond she just hugged her knees and just stared at her covers refusing to look up at Inuyasha._

_Inuyasha sighed, "Kagome…"_

"_Inuyasha?"_

_Inuyasha looked over his shoulder as Rin, Sesshoumaru and Saika came in._

_Saika frowned, "Why don't you and Sesshoumaru head home. We'll take things from here."  
Inuyasha looked back at Kagome who glanced up at him, he sighed he really didn't want to leave Kagome like this…but…maybe her family can get her spirits back up._

_He glanced at Saika quickly nodding his head, "Okay." He got up off the bed and looked at them, "But I'll come back again tomorrow."  
Saika nodded while crossing her arms, "That's fine."  
Inuyasha gave her a quick nod and started to walk towards Sesshoumaru to leave when he felt a tug on his sleeve making him jerk back a bit. He turned around slightly to look into Kagome's sad, yet confused eyes as she clenched his sleeve._

"_Kagome?" Inuyasha asked softly in concern._

"_You're…coming back?" Kagome asked softly sounding a bit surprised._

_Inuyasha tilted his head while raising a brow, "Yeah of course I am." He sat back down on her bed, "What made you think that I wouldn't come back?"  
Kagome sighed while lowering her head, "But…"_

_Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "If you thought I would get scared off because of Onigumo…then you are damn wrong!"_

_Kagome stared up at him before grunted slightly._

_He gave Kagome a stern look, "Kagome, no matter what that bastard does…he will never prevent me from staying at your side no matter what!"

* * *

_

Inuyasha sighed, 'I spoke the truth that night but…' He lowered his head, 'Kagome still hasn't moved since then…'

"Inuyasha!"  
"Mm?" Inuyasha mumbled softly as he stopped walking and turned around slightly as Miroku, Sango, Ena and…

"Kikyo!?" Inuyasha said quite shocked that she was here.

"Good to see you too Inuyasha." Kikyo greeted while crossing her arms. Kikyo was wearing a black jean skirt, a brown sweater that hugged her torso, black knee socks and brown shoes and her hair was up in a ponytail.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked pointing a finger still confused of why she was here, "Aren't you suppose to be at **_your _**school in Kyoto?"  
Kikyo sighed, "Yes…but I'm shadowing Ena today."  
Inuyasha raised a brow, "Shadowing?"  
"You know Inuyasha…" Inuyasha looked at Miroku, "When someone invites a student from another school to come to their school for a day."  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "I know that Miroku! I'm not that stupid!" He looked back at Ena and Kikyo, "But would it have killed ya to give me some warning that you were coming?"

"I tried." Ena replied, "But when I called you, you were never home. Where the hell were you all weekend?"  
Inuyasha sighed while sticking his hands into his pockets, "I was over at Kagome's house almost everyday since Saturday night."  
Sango frowned when he mentioned Kagome, "How is Kagome anyway?" Inuyasha looked at her as she continued, "I haven't seen her since Saturday."  
Inuyasha shook his head as he started to feel his heartburn, "Not good, she hasn't made one move or talked much since that night."  
Miroku, Sango, Ena and Kikyo frowned.

He sighed as he lowered his head a bit, "Every time I saw her this week she was always curled up into a ball on her bed, not moving, not talking. She just lies there it's like…" He looked up at them, "Like she's refusing to talk to us or refusing to do anything."  
"She's probably just scared." Miroku suggested getting the worried hanyou to look at him, Miroku shrugged, "I mean she was brutally attacked on Saturday night, if I were her I would have pissed my pants after being double teamed like that."  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "And I don't doubt that she's scared." He lowered his head while mumbling, "She's not the only one."  
"What was that?"

Inuyasha flinched slightly as he looked up at Ena who raised a brow, "Are you actually saying **_you _**are scared?"  
Inuyasha turned a slight pink while glaring at Ena, "I…she's not the only one scared! I'm sure you guys are just as scared as she is!"  
"And you are scared too." Miroku pointed out blankly.

Inuyasha's cheeks turned a slight pink before whipping his head away, "Keh! Fine I am!" He glanced back at them while crossing his arms, "But can you really blame me? I mean I have never seen Kagome act this way before."  
"Yeah either way it's a scary situation." Ena replied softly, "Not knowing what is going on and especially with Kagome not acting like her normal self."  
"Say Inuyasha?"  
Inuyasha looked at Kikyo, "What?"  
"Can you tell me what Kagome's expression was like?" Kikyo asked, "You know, the way her eyes looked?"  
"Huh? Why are you asking me that?" Inuyasha asked while raising a brow.

"Just…answer my question." Kikyo replied just wanting an answer from him.

Inuyasha sighed while looking up at the ceiling remembering Kagome's face.

"Uh…Saturday and Sunday she looked sad and depressed." He looked at her, "But I don't know anymore considering she hasn't looked at me since Saturday."  
Sango looked at Kikyo, "Why do you ask?"  
Kikyo sighed as she walked past Inuyasha, they all watched her as she turned around slightly to look at them, "I'm asking because…just hearing that Kagome has curled herself up into a ball…almost sounds like how she reacted when Naraku put that curse on her."  
"What!?" They shouted catching most of the students' attention.

"Are you saying that Kagome's cursed!? Again!?" Inuyasha asked loudly while his eyes shot slightly opened.

Kikyo shrugged, "I'm not that sure. I mean the only thing that I find similar is her curling up into a ball…the rest is new."  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes while letting out a low, soft growl.

"So…could there be a chance that she is cursed?" Sango asked hoping that there isn't.

"There could be." Kikyo replied while placing her hands on her hips, "I mean…Onigumo seems to be working with Naraku so…there could very well be a chance."

The others groaned when she said that.

"Do you guys still have that scroll you guys found on Kagome's back?" Kikyo asked while pointing a finger at them.

Miroku shook his head, "No we gave it to Mrs. H."  
"Yeah Nagami is coming today and we thought she could inspect it." Inuyasha added before raising a brow, "Why?"

"Well…I was watching the news with my dad when this news story came on saying that some gang members are using these new type of scroll called "The Curse Scrolls"." Kikyo replied.

"Curse Scrolls?" Ena asked raising a brow.

Kikyo nodded, "Yeah and apparently these gangs use the scrolls to obviously cast curses on the people they are after. Of course they also have to know how to use them."  
"And Naraku knows how to put on curses!" Sango pointed out narrowing her eyes slightly, "Which means that whole set up at the dance…was to place that curse scroll on her!"

"It sure sounds like it be something that those guys would do." Miroku replied.

Inuyasha growled while clenching his fists, 'Damn it!'

"Jeez! Who would be stupid enough to make something as dangerous as "The Curse Scrolls" anyway!?" Ena asked loudly slightly glaring while crossing her arms, "Whoever made them are stupid!"  
"Well when someone is greedy for money they do all sorts of things for it." Miroku pointed out glaring at her slightly, "Even if it means destroying lives."

"Still…it's stupid." Ena replied as she glanced at him.

"How do we know for sure they actually used the curse scrolls?" Sango asked while turning her attention to Kikyo.

Kikyo sighed, "Well that's why I wanted to look at the scroll you guys found. But if Nagami is coming back then she might be able to tell what kind of curse they put on her…if they actually did I mean."

"Yeah…especially since she's an expert on curses and such." Ena replied.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he clenched his fists harder making them turn white, 'I swear Naraku…if you cursed her…I will personally hunt you down and kill you myself!'

"Inuyasha!"  
Inuyasha and the others looked down the hall and they groaned when Beniko and Chieka ran towards them.

Inuyasha growled, "Them again!?"  
"They just can't take the hint that we don't want them hanging out with us." Sango grunted as she narrowed her eyes.

"They are persistent I'll give them that." Kikyo replied blankly.

"Persistent my ass!" Inuyasha snorted as he narrowed his eyes, "They just want to be bitches like they always are!"

"That too." Ena replied.

"Inuyasha…" Beniko said panting as she reached them along with Chieka, she looked up at him, "How's Kagome? Is she feeling any better?"  
"And why do you care?" Ena asked narrowing her eyes slightly.

Beniko looked at her, "But we do!" She looked back at Inuyasha, "I mean come on she has been our friend since 2nd grade and we want to know if she's getting any better."  
"You guys are full of it you know that?" Sango replied still glaring at them.

"Huh?" Chieka and Beniko asked as they raised their eyebrows at her.

"What are you guys talking about?" Chieka asked.

Miroku narrowed his eyes, "You know what we are talking about."  
"Actually no we don't." Beniko replied before narrowing her eyes, "Why are you guys treating us like we don't care!?"  
"Because you don't!" Ena replied loudly before pointing her finger at them, "You guys have never liked Kagome not even when you met her in 2nd grade!"  
The two flinched.

"Yes we did!" Chieka replied loudly.

"Stop fucking lying!" The two flinched as they looked up at Inuyasha who's glare became ice cold, "You two are the worst liars that I have ever seen in my life!"  
"You two knew all about that situation didn't you?" Inuyasha snarled.

"No we didn't!" Beniko shouted, "We didn't know a damn thing about it!"  
"Bull!" Inuyasha shouted he pointed a finger at them, "You guys played some part in it or else why…" He narrowed his eyes, "The hell do you have Onigumo's disgusting scent on you!?"  
Beniko and Chieka flinched, 'Shit!'

"You guys really thought I was that stupid not to notice his scent on you guys!?" Inuyasha asked loudly, "I even smelt it on you at that fucking dance! So don't go telling me you didn't know when you did!"  
He cracked his knuckles, "And right now…my claws are inching to rip right through you flesh…" He started to walk towards them.

Beniko and Chieka gasped as they quickly held onto each other in fear.

Inuyasha stopped as he watched them shake in fear, he grunted while quickly turning around and started to walk down the hall.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked softly as she watched him walk.

"Aren't you going to punch them or…something?" Miroku asked, expecting his friend to at least punch the girls' unconscious or something.

Inuyasha just sighed, "If I punched them it would make me just as low as they are…" He looked over his shoulder, "And personally I don't want to go even lower than them." He narrowed his eyes, "Because that would just be stupid."

The others just stared at him in awe as he walked away.

"Wow…Inuyasha is actually resisting to punch someone he hates." Sango said in shock, she pinched herself, "Am…am I dreaming?"  
Miroku just stared at his friend, 'Kagome really has changed you, huh Inuyasha?'

* * *

"Say Miroku?"  
Miroku looked down at the girl who he was holding hands with, "Yeah?"  
Sango sighed as she frowned, "Do you think…we should cancel out date today?"  
Miroku let out a soft sigh, "So…you were thinking the same thing I was?"  
Sango's eyes went slightly opened, "You…thought the same thing?"  
Miroku nodded, "Yes…I was thinking about it since 3rd hour when Inuyasha gave us the heads up."  
"I mean I wanna go but…"  
"This whole situation with Kagome might be getting serious." Miroku finished for her.

Sango nodded, "Yes…I want to be there to help her and the others out."  
"I understand, I'm in the same boat." Miroku replied softly while squeezing her hand slightly, "I'm worried about Kagome and I agree that this…might not be the best time to go on a date."  
"Agreed." Sango replied, "So it's settled then…we'll cancel the date?"  
Miroku nodded.

"No!"

Sango and Miroku jerked their heads slightly as they turned around as Inuyasha walked up behind them.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked while raising a brow, "What are you…"  
"Don't go canceling your first date all because of this." Inuyasha said while shaking his head.

"This!? "This" is a situation involving our friend!" Sango replied loudly as she glared at him, "We can't just turn our backs on her!"  
"I know that!" Inuyasha replied loudly returning the glare, "But that's not what I'm saying. What I'm saying is, how is canceling your date going to help Kagome?"  
"Huh?" Miroku and Sango asked raising their brows slightly confused of what the hanyou was getting at.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes while letting out a soft sigh, "If Kagome found out that you guys canceled your date all because of her…she'll feel bad not to mention she'll probably kill me if I let you do that."  
"I'm sure if we reassure her that it was our decision then she won't feel bad." Miroku suggested.

"Keh, doubt it. You forget she has gone through hell and do you really believe she will not feel bad even if you tell her that you didn't cancel your date because of her?" Inuyasha replied as he crossed his arms.

"But Inuyasha…" Sango said getting the hanyou to look at her, "We are her friends and we want to be there for her and help her out. I'm sure she'll understand that."  
"I know, but still I can't just let you cancel your date. What kind of friend would let his two friends who have been dying to go out since 7th grade break off their very first date. If you don't count the dance." Inuyasha replied.

Miroku and Sango just stared at him in awe.

Inuyasha sighed, "You just let me, Kikyo and Ena worry about Kagome. You guys just go out and have some fun."  
"Inuyasha I want to go on a date when I know for sure Kagome is okay." Sango argued.

"But again she won't if you don't go on that date." Inuyasha pointed out before glaring at them, "Just be lucky you guys have a date!" He then walked past them down the hall making their gazes follow him, "Just go…Kagome will be fine."  
Miroku and Sango looked at each other once Inuyasha was out of sight.

* * *

"So Sango as reconsidered canceling the date?" Kikyo asked while looking at Ena as they walked down the street with Inuyasha walking in front of them.

Ena nodded, "Yep that's what she told me."  
"What got her to actually reconsider?" Kikyo asked now stunned, since Sango usually never changes her mind about things like this.

Ena glanced over at Inuyasha, "Our hanyou friend is what got her to reconsider."

"What?" Kikyo asked softly as she looked at Inuyasha's back with wide eyes, "You mean…he…"  
"Yep, he was the one that got both Miroku and Sango to reconsider canceling the date." Ena replied.

"Amazing…" Kikyo said now in awe, "I never really saw Inuyasha as the type to actually…get someone to reconsider things like that." She looked at Ena, "With people other than Kagome that is."

Ena nodded, "Yeah I know…" She looked at Inuyasha, "It's weird to me too."  
A flashback of Kagome from Saturday night came to Inuyasha's mind.

"_**No matter how much she runs or how much she gets stronger…Naraku will kill her…one way or another."**_

Another flashback of Kagome when he dropped her off and was about to go home played in his mind.

"_**You're…coming back?"**_

Inuyasha lowered his head as Kagome's face kept popping into his head.

"_**So…could there be a chance that she is cursed?" Sango asked hoping that there isn't.**_

"_**There could be." Kikyo replied while placing her hands on her hips, "I mean…Onigumo seems to be working with Naraku so…there could very well be a chance."**_

'Well if she's cursed…' He narrowed his eyes at the ground, 'We're just going to have to break it…just like last year. But first…we gotta get Kagome out of this rut.'

"INUYASHA!!"  
Inuyasha's head jerked and looked over his shoulder only to hear a honk of a car horn and some bright lights coming at him. He looked just as a car was coming towards him.

"AH!" Inuyasha shouted as he jumped onto the other side of the road.

"STAY ON THE ROAD KID!" A man yelled as he drove past him glaring at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha returned the glare, "FUCK YOU!" He snarled as he watched the car drive out of sight, 'Dumb bastard…'

"Jeez Inuyasha." He looked down as Ena and Kikyo walked up to him.

"You really got to learn to be more careful…you almost got ran over." Ena said firmly.

"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted as he turned his head away while crossing his arms, "I would have dodged that car in time."  
Ena glared, "Yeah…considering it took you until we yelled out your name before you actually noticed the car."  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "Shut up! Who asked you!?"  
"Jeez what's with you?" Ena asked raising a brow while crossing her arms, "You've been sulking and snapping at almost everyone today. What's your deal?"  
"Heh, I'm just in a bad mood that's all." Inuyasha grunted.

"We figured that much out on our own." Ena pointed out.

"Then don't ask me stuff like that if you already knew!" Inuyasha replied loudly.

"This whole situation with Kagome is really getting to ya isn't it Inuyasha?"  
Inuyasha and Ena looked over at Kikyo who looked at Inuyasha with a serious look.

Inuyasha sighed, "Yeah…" He turned his head away, "Having her refusing to look or talk to me is making me deeply annoyed."  
"Meaning you are concerned." Ena pointed out.

Inuyasha glared at her, "Yes! That's what I meant!"  
"Inuyasha you're not the only one concerned here." Kikyo stepped in preventing an argument between Ena and Inuyasha.

They looked at her.

"I know…" Inuyasha replied, "But I just wish there was something I can do that will get her to actually look at me."  
Kikyo and Ena lowered their heads, he was right, they had to figure out some way to get their friend to talk to them or even just look at them.

"Well…" Kikyo started as she looked up at Inuyasha, "We could just take her out of the house for the day?"  
"Mm?" Ena mumbled as she looked at her along with Inuyasha.

"I remember Kagome telling me when we were 6 that whenever she was sad or had things on her mind…she would always go outside, either to walk around or just climb a tree, so she could clear her mind and figure things out." Kikyo explained, "And I remember my grandmother saying that sometimes to clear a mind the best choice is to go outside." She smiled softly, "And besides…Kagome has been cooped up in that room since Saturday and I think it's about time she got out and walked around for a bit."

Ena smiled, "That doesn't sound half bad." She looked up at Inuyasha, "What do ya say Inuyasha? It is Friday after all."

Inuyasha sighed as he dug his hands into his pockets and thought about it for a few minutes before smiling, "Okay…I'm in."

Kikyo and Ena smiled.

* * *

Sango smiled as she tied her hair up in a ponytail almost set for when Miroku comes to take her out on their first date.

'Wow…my real first date…it almost seems…to real…this better not be a dream or else I will kill whoever came up with this dream!' Sango thought to herself.

Sango was wearing a blue jean mid-length skirt, a red blouse with a black undershirt under it, black knee socks and black little heeled black knee boots.

Sango silently squealed when an image of Miroku popped into her head, 'This…will be so great!'

After a few minutes she sighed while gently slapping her hands on the top of her dresser where her mirror was, "This…isn't working!"  
She looked up at the mirror as a frown appeared on her face, "I'm really trying to be happy but…" She sighed, "It's just not working out for me. Especially knowing that Kagome needs us."  
"Ohhh Sango and Miroku sitting in a tree…"  
Sango's head jerked as he whipped her head over towards her bedroom door to find Kohaku standing the doorway with a mocking grin on his face.

She growled as a vein popped on her head, "Kohaku!"  
"K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" Kohaku finished singing just in time to have a pillow get thrown in his face knocking him on the ground.

"Shut up you little pest!" Sango shouted as she narrowed her eyes.

Kohaku laughed as he sat up as the pillow fell off his face, "Man you are so easy to tease sis."

Sango grunted as she crossed his arms, "This is really not the best time to be mocking me."  
Kohaku raised a brow as he stood up, "Why not? This is your first date with your oh so famous crush since oh…2nd grade I believe?"  
Sango turned a slightly pink as she glared at him, "Don't make me hurt you Kohaku!"  
"Fine, fine I'll stop." Kohaku said while waving his hands trying to get his sister to calm down a bit, 'Jeez what's her problem?'

Sango sighed as she looked back at her mirror, "I am happy that I'm going on the date…but…" She looked back at him, "I'm sure you have heard from Souta about the situation with Kagome?"  
Kohaku softly grunted as he frowned, "Yeah…that she hasn't moved an inch since Saturday?"

Sango nodded, "And I just feel like I should be there with her to comfort her or something."  
"And that's perfectly natural."  
Sango looked up as Kohaku looked over his shoulder to look at their dad.

"Dad." Sango said softly looking up at him with sad eyes.

"It's natural for you to want to be with your friend, especially when she is in need. But you also got think about what she would want for you." Mr. Slayer said wisely as he gave her a soft smile, "And I'm sure Kagome wouldn't want you to miss out on this chance."  
Sango sighed, "I know but…don't you sometimes have to sacrifice something if it means saving or helping someone else out?"  
Mr. Slayer nodded, "Yes, but I Kagome would want you to be happy." He sighed while watching Sango lower her head, "How about you do this…"  
Sango looked up at him as he continued, "Go on the date and try to have a good time then once the date is done you and Miroku can go to Kagome's house and join the others."  
Sango just stared at him before lowering her head as she thought about his suggestion, 'Actually…that doesn't sound too bad of an idea.'

**DING-DONG**

"Hm…that must be Miroku." Mr. Slayer said as he glanced down the stairs, he looked back at Sango who looked up at him, "I'll go get the door. You just finish getting ready." He started to walk down the hall.  
Sango nodded, "Sure…and dad?" Mr. Slayer popped back into her room as she narrowed her eyes, "Please…don't threaten Miroku!"  
Mr. Slayer smiled, "I'll try though I can't make any promises."

Sango let out a frustrated sigh as she watched him leave along with Kohaku, 'Why must I be stuck in a family with two males!?'

* * *

Saika opened the door to let Inuyasha, Kikyo and Ena in, "Oh Kikyo…" She said as she closed the door, "I didn't know you were coming to town."  
Kikyo smiled at her, "Well…surprise."  
"So is Nagami here yet?" Inuyasha asked getting Saika to look at him.

Saika sighed, "Kagome's grandpa went to the train station to wait for her train. She called 4 hours ago saying she just got on the train so I don't know when she's coming."  
Inuyasha sighed, "Well at least she's coming."  
"Say Mrs. Higurashi?" Saika looked over at Kikyo, "Yes my dear?"  
"Um…we were wondering…since Nagami might not come for some time that we could take Kagome out and give her a chance to get some fresh and stretch out her legs." Kikyo asked as she fiddled with her skirt.

Saika nodded as she thought about it, "That might be a good idea. Kagome needs to get out of this house for once."  
"Good then I'll go get her." Inuyasha said as he started to walk up the stairs.

"But Kagome might not go!" Saika shouted slightly up the stairs, "You know how stubborn she is!"  
"Well I'm just as stubborn!" Inuyasha shouted not bothering to look down at them.

"He has that right." Ena pointed out while crossing her arms.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she laid on her stomach staring at her wall as she hugged her pillow against her head.

She heard the door open and sighed as she felt a familiar aura, 'School must be out already…'

"Hey Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he set his backpack on her floor near the door.

His ears tweaked as he heard her sigh.

He looked over at her and saw that her back was still facing him, he sighed, "I see that you still don't feel like talking to me."  
Kagome frowned as she clenched her pillow as she felt her heart breaking, 'I have to…'

She then heard her drowers opening, raising a brow she sat up and looked over towards her dresser to find Inuyasha rummaging through it.

Kagome softly gasped as her mouth dropped, 'What the hell is he doing!?'

Inuyasha felt her stare and looked over at her, "Here." He threw some clothes at her.

"Ah!" Kagome yelped as the clothes flew on her head. She grunted as she took them off and looked down at them to see a blue jean skirt and a red sweater. She looked up at him, 'What's he up to?'

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "Put them on."  
Kagome gasped softly as she turned a slight pink, 'Wha…in front of him!?'

"Kikyo and Ena are here and we all want to take you out and you know just…hangout." Inuyasha replied.

'Kikyo's here?' Kagome thought surprised, 'What is she doing here? I thought she would be in Kyoto?'

Inuyasha noticed the shock in her eyes and nodded, "Yeah I was just as surprised as you when I saw her at school with Ena."

'So…she was shadowing Ena.' Kagome thought before sighing as she looked at Inuyasha with a frown.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "Oh no don't you give me that, "I'm not in the mood" look." He pointed a finger, "You're going even if I have to force you out of bed!"  
She gaped, 'Wha…he wouldn't…well actually…I think he would.'

Inuyasha smirked, "Heck I'll make you go even if it means I have to dress you myself."  
Kagome gaped as she turned a crimson red, she narrowed her eyes as she threw a pillow at him making him loose his balance making him fall on his butt, "You pervert!"  
"Aha! I finally got you to talk to me!" Inuyasha pointed out loudly as he smiled up at her as he sat up letting the pillow fall on the ground.

Kagome gasped softly as she flinched.

Inuyasha chuckled as he stood up, "And to imagine all I had to do was act like Miroku." He smiled at her, "I guess having a pervert for a friend isn't so bad."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Depends on who you're talking too."  
Inuyasha just smiled, "True, now get dressed." He walked over towards her bedroom door before turning slightly around to look at her, he gave her a grin, "And if you are not dressed in 20 minutes I'll come up and dress you myself."  
Kagome gaped before throwing her other pillow at him, "Get out you pervert!"  
Inuyasha laughed as he quickly closed the door making the pillow hit the door, 'Remind me to thank Miroku for being a pervert for once.'

He sighed as he walked down the stairs.

Kagome sighed as she looked down at her clothes, 'Well…there goes that plan.'

* * *

"Wow!" Sango said in awe as she looked at the huge restaurant that Miroku had taken her to.

The restaurant had dark red bricks with pearl white windows and lights near the walk in.

Miroku looked down at her and smiled, "I'm guessing my you expression that you like it?"

Sango looked up at him, "Yeah but…can we really afford to come here. Sure it's nice but this is like the most expensive place around."

Miroku squeezed her hand, "Don't worry I have it covered." He let go of Sango's hand making Sango follow him as he held the door open, he smiled, "Ladies first."  
Sango smiled softly as she nodded, "Thank you. But I wish you could have told me we were going someplace fancy. If you did I would have dressed a little bit more nicer."

Miroku smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist, "Don't worry Sango you are the most beautiful girl here."

Sango gasped softly as she turned a slight pink, before smiling at him, "Thank you Miroku."

Miroku turned his head as he spotted the host near his post, he smiled, "Good evening sir."

The host looked at him and smiled, "Ah Miroku good to see you. We were expecting you."

"So you have the table all set?" Miroku asked.

Sango looked from the host to Miroku, 'Does he…know him?'

The host nodded, "Yep." He grabbed two menus and looked over his shoulder, "Right this way please."  
Miroku nodded as he followed the host holding Sango's hand.

"Um…Miroku?" Miroku looked down at Sango, "Um…do you know that host?"  
Miroku smiled, "As a matter of fact I do."  
"You do?" Sango asked slightly tilting her head in slight shock.

Miroku nodded, "Yep, my uncle owns this restaurant so I know basically everyone here."  
"Wha!? You're uncle owns this place!?" Sango asked loudly completely surprised.

Miroku nodded, "Yep, my grandfather helped him build this place almost 9 years ago and he helped him make it a big success."  
"Wow, does everyone in your family own a restaurant?" Sango asked stunned by this new information.

He smiled, "Mostly, like 10 percent of them do."  
"What about the other percent?" Sango asked while raising a brow.

"Either doctors, teachers or psychiatrist." Miroku replied.

"Here you are."  
Miroku and Sango looked over towards the host as he waved his hand towards a booth with a dark brown wood outline and red leather seats.

The two smiled as they sat down on the booth.

The host gave them their menus, "I'll have someone check up on you two in a few minutes."  
Miroku nodded signaling him he can go. The host nodded as he walked away.

"Wow, there's a lot of good food here."

Miroku looked over towards Sango and smiled, "Well what would you expect from a restaurant owned by a Hiroshima?"

Sango smiled, "Yeah…that is true, considering your grandparents make excellent food at their restaurant." She looked back down at the menu and groaned when she saw the prices, "But the prices here are so outrageous!"  
"Sango you worry way too much." Miroku replied making her look up at him.

She sighed, "But I don't want you to cringe when you get the bill."  
"Sango believe me I have it covered." Miroku reassured her, "You see my uncle made sure that the teens that come here get a discount."  
"Discount?" Sango asked while raising a brow.

Miroku nodded, "That is if they behave themselves while they are here." He smiled, "But since I'm his nephew I get more of a discount."

"But isn't that a little…unfair." Sango pointed out as she frowned, "I mean won't the other customers complain about it?"

"What they don't know can't hurt them." Miroku replied.

Sango gave him a small smile, "Well…then I guess I won't find myself feeling guilty then?"  
Miroku shook his head, "Nope, so go and pick what you want."

* * *

"You were going to do what!?" Kikyo and Ena shouted after Inuyasha told them what happened.

Inuyasha flinched as he waved his hands, "It was a joke! It's not like I was actually going to do it!"  
Ena sighed in relief, "Good." She looked up at Inuyasha, "For a minute there I thought we would have to prevent you from hanging out with Miroku after school hours."  
"Keh, like that'll happen." Inuyasha snorted while crossing his arms, "This was a one time thing!"

"It better be." Kikyo glared as she crossed her arms.

Inuyasha gulped, his ears tweaked as he heard footsteps coming towards them. He looked over his shoulder as Kagome stepped on the living room floor.

He smiled as he turned to look at her, "Wow you actually got down here in 10 minutes."  
Kagome turned a slight pink remembering what he said and glared, "Well I didn't want to have to deal with another Miroku."  
"Yeah you pervert!" Ena cut in loudly slightly glaring at him.

Inuyasha glared at her, "I told you it was a joke!"  
"Well then let me remind you that it wasn't funny!" Ena replied.

"Who asked you anyway!?" Inuyasha asked loudly.

Kikyo just sighed as she walked up to Kagome, "So…"  
Kagome looked at her as she continued, "How are you feeling?"  
Kagome sighed, "Don't know."

Kikyo smiled, "Well hopefully this walk will cheer you up."  
Kagome sighed slightly nodding her head, "Maybe…"

* * *

"And that is how you do that equation." Miroku said as he smiled at Sango.

Sango looked at him with wide eyes.

Miroku let out a soft chuckle, "Uh…did I say something wrong?"

"How the heck to you remember all those equations?" Sango asked.

Miroku smiled as he shrugged, "Geometry is easy once you get the hang of it."  
"Maybe for you." Sango replied before sighing as she took a sip of her water, "But for the rest of us it's a living nightmare."

"Mm I guess that's true." Miroku replied, "But if you want I can teach you."

"Would you really?" Sango asked as she smiled at him.

Miroku nodded, "Of course I would." He winked at her, "You are my girlfriend after all."  
Sango turned a dark red before smiling, "Okay but I will be a very hard person to teach."  
"Actually I think the hardest person to teach I must say would be our own hanyou friend." Miroku pointed out.

Sango gaped before chuckling, "Miroku that is so mean!"  
"Hey it's the truth." Miroku replied.

Sango chuckled lightly.

"Ah Miroku."

Miroku and Sango looked up to see a 6ft man with toned skin, jet-black hair and hazel green eyes and wearing a fancy suit.

The man smiled, "For a minute there I thought you wouldn't show."  
Miroku gave him a soft smile, "To be honest we thought that too." He glanced at Sango who kept glancing at him and then back up at the man.

He smiled knowing she was wondering who he was, he looked at her, "Sango?"  
Sango looked at him as he waved his hand towards the man, "This is my Uncle Kaito." He looked up at Kaito and waved towards Sango, "Kaito this is Sango."  
Kaito smiled at her, "So this is the lucky girl that I have been told so much about eh?"  
Sango turned a slight pink as Miroku nodded, "Yep this is her."  
"Well then it's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Sango." Kaito replied as he smiled at her.

Sango smiled while nodding her head slightly, "Likewise Mr. Hiroshima."

"Please just call me Kaito." Kaito replied, "Mister sounds too old for me."  
Sango chuckled.

"But I must say Miroku." Kaito said as he looked at Miroku before glancing at Sango, "She is the most beautiful girl I have seen…well other than my wife."

Sango blushed and noticed Miroku smiling, "Yeah…she is."  
Sango gave him a warm smile, 'Miroku…'

* * *

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Ena asked while looking at the others as they walked down the street.

"Well we could just walk around and go to the park or…" Kikyo replied.

"Or…" Ena smirked, "We could go see how Miroku and Sango are doing on their date?"  
Kagome looked at her, 'Date?'

"Why would you want to spy on them for?" Inuyasha asked as he raised a brow," It's not like they are doing anything remotely interesting."  
Ena looked up at him, "I just want to see how they are doing." She tilted her head, "What's so wrong with that?"  
"It's boring! That's what!" Inuyasha grunted loudly, "And personally I don't want to see that pervert on a date."  
"Let's just hope you don't end up like him." Ena pointed out as she crossed her arms.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "Will you just let it go!?"  
Kagome and Kikyo sighed as they looked at each other ignoring their argument.

"But anyway, yeah Miroku and Sango went on their first date today." Kikyo said to Kagome.  
"Really?" Kagome asked softly, "So they are finally together?"

Kikyo nodded, "Yep that's right."  
"And may I add that it's about time!" Kikyo and Kagome looked over at Ena.

Kikyo smiled, "Yes I agree. You knew just by first glance that those two were made for each other."  
Ena smiled slightly nodding, "Got that right."  
Kagome looked at the ground, 'Well…at least they are happy…'

Inuyasha noticed Kagome lowering her head a bit and looked at her and sighed, "Kagome…"  
"Hey look!"  
Inuyasha and Kagome looked at Ena who was pointing at something ahead of them. They looked to find an ice cream stand.

"Ice Cream!" Ena exclaimed as she smiled.

Kikyo chuckled, "Only you would point something like that out."

Ena smiled as she looked at her, "Hey it's not my fault I have a seriously bad sweet tooth." She chuckled, "Who could ever resist something as good as ice cream?"  
"Who ever does resist it is a freak!" Inuyasha replied while crossing his arms.

"Exactly!" Ena grabbed Kikyo by the arm, "Let's go get some ice cream!"  
"Wait Ena!" Kikyo replied loudly as Ena rushed her towards the ice cream stand, "If you eat any ice cream you'll get hyper!"  
"Then let's get hyper together!" Ena replied as she smiled at Kikyo.

Kagome and Inuyasha sweatdropped as they watched to two girls walk away.

Inuyasha looked down at her as she glanced up at him, he smiled, "Well want some ice cream Kagome?"  
Kagome groaned as she looked back down at the ground.

Inuyasha sighed as he grabbed her arm making the girl gasp.

He looked at her as she looked up at him, "Come on it'll be my treat." Kagome just gaped at him as he led her towards the ice cream stand.

* * *

"Mmm! Yummy!" Ena exclaimed as she licked her ice cream.

Kikyo sighed as she smiled softly at Ena, "I sweat Ena when it comes to ice cream you don't think of anything else."  
"Who could ever hate ice cream?" Ena asked while looking at Kikyo.

Kagome just stared at them, "Here." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha as he handed her the ice cream cone.

He smiled at her making her heart pound, she looked at the cone and moved her hand towards it to take it.

She gasped as an image of Naraku came into her mind.

_**You can't escape me.**_

She stopped her hand and stared at the cone before pulling her hand back.

"Mm? Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome held her hand, 'I…' She lowered her head, 'I can't escape.'

"What? You not hungry?" She looked up at Inuyasha who looked at her in concern as he held the two cones.

She groaned as she looked down, "I'm sorry…Inuyasha."  
"Mm? Why are you saying sorry for?" Inuyasha asked while raising a brow.

Kagome felt her heart tarring as she dared to look up at him, "I can't accept it."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked now even more confused, 'What is with her?'

She closed her eyes as she lowered her head again, "I…don't deserve it."

"What?" Inuyasha asked softly, "Don't deserve it?"  
Kikyo and Ena looked over at them.

Kikyo lowered her head a bit, 'What's going on?'

Kagome let out a sad sigh as she started to walk past Inuyasha.

"Hey!" Inuyasha said loudly as he dropped the cone and grabbed her arm.

Kagome gasped as her eyes went wide.

"What garbage are you babbling about now?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean, "you don't deserve it"?"

"Let go!" Kagome said loudly as she whipped around as tears fell from her eyes.

**SLAP**

Kikyo and Ena gasped as they stared at Inuyasha who's eyes were shot open as a red mark was placed on his cheek.

Kagome gasped as more tears fell from her eyes while placing her hands over her mouth.

'Kagome what the hell are you thinking!?' Ena shouted in her mind as she looked at Kagome with wide eyes and a slightly opened mouth.

Kikyo looked at her with wide eyes, 'What…are you doing Kagome!?'

Inuyasha looked down at her still with wide eyes, 'Did…did she just…slap me?'

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, "Leave me alone!" She then ran down the street.

"Kagome!" Ena and Kikyo shouted.

Kagome panted ignoring their calls, 'I'm sorry…I'm so sorry! But…I had too. I won't let you guys suffer like this!' Her eyes narrowed as tears fell from her eyes, "I'm going to settle things with Naraku on my own! One way or another!"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he clenched his fists breaking the other cone, 'What…the hell…!?'

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder as Ena and Kikyo ran up to him.

"What happened? Why did Kagome slap you?" Ena asked still in shock from what she saw her friend do.

"I really don't know." He looked back down the street where Kagome ran off too and glared, "But I won't let her get away!"

He then ran after her at top speed.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo and Ena yelled. They looked at each other before nodding as they followed Inuyasha.

'What the heck is going on with you Kagome?' Kikyo wondered to herself, 'First you don't talk or look at us and then you go and slap Inuyasha!?'

Ena narrowed her eyes, 'Something tells me I think she just put up an act to prevent us from seeing her true intentions.'

* * *

Kagome panted before hearing footsteps coming from behind her.

"Kagome!"  
Her eyes went wide as she glanced over her shoulder to find Inuyasha speeding up after her, 'Inuyasha!?'

"Don't you dare run out on me!" Inuyasha shouted while glaring at her, 'I don't know what you are trying to pull Kagome…put that won't stop me!'

Kagome gasped as she started to increase her speed, 'I have to out run him! Wait! What am I saying!? I can't out run him!' She looked back at him, 'But…I think I can lose him.'

She grunted while narrowing her eyes as she increased her speed even more.

Inuyasha noticed, 'Trying to out run me, are you?' He narrowed his eyes, "You won't out run me Kagome!"  
Kagome moved her eyes back down the street only to gap as she saw Miroku and Sango walking down the street holding hands.

'Miroku!? Sango!? Oh no!' Kagome thought in panic, 'I have to avoid them somehow!'

* * *

"Kaito was so nice." Sango said to Miroku with a bright smile.

"Glad you liked him. Because you might end up seeing him more now that you are dating me." Miroku pointed out returning the smile.

Sango let out a light chuckle as she smiled before looking down the street and her smile disappeared.

"Mm? What's the matter Sango?" Miroku asked in concern.

Sango's eyes went wide, "Kagome?"

"What?" Miroku said softly as he looked down the street as Kagome ran down the street, "Why that's Kagome?"

"But why is she running?" Sango asked as she raised a brow.

Inuyasha gaped when he saw Miroku and Sango standing there, he narrowed his eyes, "Miroku! Sango!"  
Miroku and Sango looked at Inuyasha who had Kikyo and Ena following him.

They were about to shout out as Inuyasha cut them off, "Stop her!"  
"Stop her!?" Sango and Miroku asked loudly while looking at Kagome before looking at each other before slightly nodding their heads.

They looked back at Kagome.

Sango narrowed her eyes, 'I don't know what is going on but…wherever Kagome's running too…must not be anywhere go.'

Kagome gaped as she saw Miroku and Sango stepping in front of her, 'Nn I got to do something!'

She glanced over to the side to spot an ally, she narrowed her eyes, 'That's probably my best bet.' She looked over her shoulder towards Inuyasha, 'But still…I don't think I will lose him that easily.'

Determination shined in her eyes, 'But…I have to get away from them if I'm going to do this!' She noticed a stand of toy balls, she narrowed her eyes, 'I know that's weird that they are selling balls at this time but…they might slow down Inuyasha at least a little bit.'

Kagome went towards the stand and pretended to accidentally knock it over making them roll on the ground making the people that walked by fall on the ground.

Inuyasha watched this, 'Was that really an accident?'

Kagome quickly turned the corner towards the ally.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, 'Trying to slow me down, are you?' He then jumped on top of the buildings to avoid the commotion down below, 'What the hell are you trying to do Kagome!?'

Kikyo and Ena stopped once they saw the people fall on the ground.

"Was this…Kagome's doing?" Kikyo asked while raising a brow.

"She's trying to get rid of us." Kikyo looked over at Ena who narrowed her eyes, "Let's keep going!"  
Miroku and Sango gasped.

"Did Kagome do that on purpose!?" Sango asked with wide eyes.

Miroku narrowed his eyes, "Looks like she was trying to slow Inuyasha down." He ran towards the ally.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled as he ran after him.

"She went down that ally!" Miroku shouted.

Sango gaped before nodding.

* * *

Kagome kept running, 'Inuyasha is probably very pissed at me.' She narrowed her eyes though her heart was screaming at her, 'Then there is no turning back!'

She heard footsteps coming from behind, her eyes went wide, 'Who!?' She looked over her shoulder and gaped when she saw Ena, Kikyo, Miroku and Sango running after her.

'Well…those guys will be easy to lose.' She looked ahead only to gasp and stopped in her tracks as she stood in front of a fenced wall, 'No! Dammit!'

"Kagome stop!"

Kagome looked over her shoulder and started to panic as her friends started to get closer, 'No I can't let them catch me now!' She looked over by some garbage cans, she narrowed her eyes. She walked towards the garbage cans and hopped on them and gasped as they wobbled a bit.

Sango gaped, "What is she trying to do!?"

"She's trying to get rid of us."

They looked back at Ena.

"What are you talking about?" Sango asked her.

"We'll have to see once we catch her." Ena replied while narrowing her eyes.

Kagome looked over the fence and glanced at the others, 'Here goes!'

She jumped over the fence and grunted once she touched the ground.

Kagome looked at the fence as she frowned, 'Sorry guys but I have to do this on my own.'

She began to run, 'But of course I don't even know where Naraku's hideout is.' She lowered her head, 'So how am I suppose to find it.' Her head jerked once a thought came to her mind, 'I hate to say this but…maybe I should try finding Koga or one of Onigumo's gang members and follow them.'

"Hehehe look what we have here."

Kagome gasped as a tall shadow blocked her way, she stopped in her tracks, 'Is it…one of them?'

The shadow walked out of the shadows to reveal a hanyou male almost that looked to be the age between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha maybe like…16 or 17. He had dark purple eye, red spiky hair, was well toned and had claws and fangs.

He smirked as 5 other hanyous surrounded her.

'Nope not them.' Kagome told herself as she glanced at each of them.

"My, my what a wonderful thing we found." The red head said as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes in pleasure, "To find such a beautiful girl like you is a wondrous find."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Sorry but I'm not in the mood to deal with perverts like you!"  
"Ooo and she's fisty too." Another hanyou replied as he licked his lips, "Makes shivers go up and down my spine."  
"I say finders keepers losers weepers!" Some other hanyou yelled out.

Kagome grunted, 'I'm not going to get anywhere if these guys don't get out of my way!' She glanced at the fence, 'And no doubt those guys will jump over the fence soon…not to mention Inuyasha will probably break through the fence.'

She looked back at them as she yelled, "If you guys don't get out of my way you'll regret it!"  
"Oooo we'll regret it!" The red head mocked, "And how would we regret it?"  
Kagome glared, "Listen I'm in a hurry and I don't want to waste my energy on punks like you!"  
"Oh…in a hurry are you?" The red head snapped his fingers signaling his minions to go towards her.

Kagome narrowed her eyes as she brought up her hand, "You asked for it!" Purple aura started to circle around her hand but soon it disappeared.

"Huh!?" Kagome said as she looked down at her hand, 'My miko power…it stopped?' She narrowed her eyes and concentrated again only to get this time nothing came up.

She gasped, 'Wha…why won't it come out!?'

"Heh I see you are having some difficulties." Kagome looked up at the red head who smirked, "Guess I won't have anything to regret."  
Kagome grunted while narrowing her eyes, 'No! I have gone through too much to give up now!'

The red head walked up to Kagome and held her chin in his hand, "So are you going to come quietly or am I going to have to get rough?"

Kagome glared, "Don't you…touch me!" Kagome was going to slap him when a fist from behind Kagome slammed into his face.

Kagome gasped as the red head backed away holding his head in his hands.

"Ah Lee!" A hanyou yelled out.

"It's hanyous like you that are giving the rest of us a bad name!"  
Kagome's eyes went wide.

Lee glared, "You bastard! You the fuck are you!?"

Kagome looked behind her to find Inuyasha standing right there glaring as he cracked his knuckles, 'Inuyasha!?'

"Keh! I was about to ask you the same thing!" Inuyasha grunted as he walked past Kagome and stepped in front of her, he gave Lee a cold hard glare, "You stay away from her!"  
Lee glared, "Like I would listen to the likes of you! And how dare you interfere with my fun!"

Inuyasha pointed at himself, "I'll interfere anytime I feel like it! Especially when it involves one of my friends!"  
"Friend?" Lee repeated while raising a brow as he looked back at Kagome, "This girl…is your friend?"  
Inuyasha glared, "Yeah…got a problem with that?"

Lee grunted, "Well then I guess I'm just going to have to claim her from you."  
Kagome gaped, 'What the hell am I!? A prize!?'

Inuyasha snarled, "That's if you can try!" He ran towards Lee as he pulled his fist back ready to strike.

Lee snorted as he did the same. He swung his fist to punch Inuyasha, but Inuyasha dodged to the side and swung his fist hitting him in the cheek making him slam into a brick wall.

"Lee!" His group shouted and were about to step in.

"Stay the fuck out of this!" Lee shouted making his friends stop as he stood up to glare at Inuyasha, "This is my fight! Do not interfere!"  
Inuyasha grunted, "You should have accepted their offer…" He ran towards him, "Because then you would have had a chance!" 'Not that you would have won anyway!'

Lee glared as he sharpened his claws, "Well see dog breathe!" He leaped towards Inuyasha only to have him slam his fist into Lee's gut.

Lee gasped for air as he slammed back into a wall.

"Heh, I thought you would be more of a challenge than this." Inuyasha snorted getting Lee to look up at him only to have Lee get picked up by his collar by Inuyasha who gave him a death glare and punched him in the face.

"How the hell is Lee losing to a dog like him!?" A hanyou near Kagome's side asked loudly.

"How the heck should I know!?" The other yelled.

Kagome groaned as she watched, 'Inuyasha's mad. I can tell just by the way he's fighting. Usually he would be having fun but…he's acting totally serious.'

She grunted as she started to run again, 'I have to get away!'

Inuyasha's ears and nose twitched, he glanced over his shoulder to spot Kagome running for it.

He growled as he threw Lee into the brick wall again and leaped towards Kagome and landed in front of Kagome who immediately stopped.

Inuyasha grunted as he walked up to Kagome and quickly picked her up as she yelped and placed her his shoulder.

"AH! INUYASHA PUT ME DOWN!" Kagome screamed as she pounded his back.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he leaped he glared down at the hanyous, "Sorry I don't have time to play with you anymore!"

* * *

He landed on the other side of fence in front of Sango, Miroku, Ena and Kikyo.

"Oh I see you caught Kagome." Miroku pointed out.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "Let's get back to the shrine."

"NO! PUT ME DOWN!" Kagome screamed as she kicked and pounded.

"And what let you run away again!? No way in hell woman!" Inuyasha shouted as he glared at Kagome.

Kagome growled, "Inuyasha!"  
Inuyasha ignored Kagome as he leaped to the top of the building and leaped back towards Kagome's house with the others running down below, 'We need to have a serious talk.'

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

:Sighs: I truly wanted to add the other part for this chapter but…it's already 22 pages long. But yeah I hope this chapter was good it had some funny, some romance and some tragic and action. So the next chapter will be them talking with Kagome and Nagami and depending of how long those parts are I might add what Rin and Sesshoumaru are doing. So please stay tuned!

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ME!**


	24. not alone

Hi guys. Yeah I know I left the chapter at a bad ending and I made Kagome act a bit stupid but hey we all do dumb things at times. Anyway let's get to the chapter.

**Chapter 24: Not Alone**

Inuyasha landed near the Sacred Tree with a yelping Kagome still on his shoulder. He grunted as he dropped Kagome on her butt.

"AH!" Kagome yelped while sitting up a bit to rub her now sore bottom, "Jeez Inuyasha! Did you really have to drop me like that!?"  
Her eyes went wide slightly as she heard a low growl coming from the hanyou in front of her.

She looked over at him to find him standing there with his arms crossed and his eyes glaring at her.

Kagome gulped as she stood up, "Inuyasha…"  
"Kagome! Inuyasha!"  
Inuyasha glanced while Kagome looked as Sango, Miroku, Ena and Kikyo ran over to them.

"Guys." Kagome said softly.

"Good now that everyone is assembled…" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha as he turned to glare at her, "Mind telling us what the hell you were thinking!?"  
Kagome just grunted.

* * *

Rin breathed in the nice fresh winter breezes as it blew past her face.

"It's so nice out…" She looked over at Sesshoumaru who was walking beside her, she smiled, "Don't you think Sesshoumaru?"  
Sesshoumaru glanced at her as he held her hand, "Yeah it's nice."

Rin just smiled as she looked down the street, "We should go do something since it **_is _**Friday." Rin looked up at him, "Have any place you would like to go?"

"Are you asking me on a date?" Sesshoumaru asked giving her a small smile.

Rin smiled as she turned a slight pink, "**_May_**be. We **_are _**together on a **_Friday_** afternoon. So…yeah I'm asking you on a date."

"Do you really want to go on a date knowing that your family and sister might need you?" Sesshoumaru asked while raising a brow.

Rin shrugged, "Why stay home when there's really nothing I can do for them, especially Kagome." She looked up at Sesshoumaru, "Why be there when she's just going to ignoring us?"

She smiled, "And why would I miss out on a opportunity to go out with you?" Rin looked down the street, "And besides, Inuyasha is there, so Kagome will have someone there if she seriously needs any help."  
Sesshoumaru smirked, "Trying to stay positive I see."  
Rin looked up at him, "I sort of have too. I mean I am the older sister so I have to keep my spirits up so Souta's and Mom's and grandpa's spirits can stay up."

"That is true." Sesshoumaru replied giving her a soft smile.

Rin smiled, "Of course I'm right!" She looked back down the street and she spotted the movie theatre from the corner of her eye.

She just smiled while gripping onto Sesshoumaru's hand and ran across the street.

"Whoa Rin! What's the rush!?" Sesshoumaru asked loudly letting the girl led him wherever they were going.

Rin looked over her shoulder, "I have an idea for our date!"  
Sesshoumaru smiled as he ran up to her side.

But in one of the ally's that they past, Genji appeared out of the shadows.

His eyes narrowed as he watched, 'The movies huh.' He grunted as he started to walk towards the theatre.

* * *

"What the heck is going on Kagome!?" Inuyasha asked loudly, "First you don't talk to us or look at us for almost the whole week, and when I bought you some ice cream you rejected it and then you slapped me…"  
Sango gasped while Miroku's eyes went wide, 'She…' They looked at Kagome, 'Slapped him!?'

"And then you run away from us!" Inuyasha shouted, "What the hell is wrong with you!?"  
"I want you guys to stop being friends with me is what!" Kagome shouted shutting her eyes.

Their eyes went wide.

"What…" Inuyasha said softly.

"Kagome…."

Kagome looked over at Kikyo who gave her a serious look, "Why…why do you want us to stop…"  
Kagome opened her mouth to reply.

"Oh I think **_I _**can answer that."  
Kagome and the others looked at Ena who walked towards Kagome with her arms crossed as she glared at Kagome.

"Ena?" Kagome said softly.

Ena just narrowed her eyes, "It's actually quite simple what she was doing. I was thinking about it since this morning when Inuyasha gave us the heads up of what was going on. And of course witnessing of what you just did today just made my guess quite clear."

"Ena…what are you getting at?" Inuyasha asked while raising an eyebrow.

Ena looked at him, "Don't you see?" She looked back at Kagome, "Kagome was just and is still trying to get rid of us. She was trying ever since Saturday night."  
"Uh…you lost us Ena." Miroku pointed out while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah…what are you talking about?" Sango asked.

Ena looked at them, "Well her plan started with her **_refusing _**to talk or even look at her own family and Inuyasha and **_refusing _**to come to school." Ena looked back at Kagome, "She only did that because she thought if she did eventually Inuyasha and her own family would stop checking up on her and then she could make her escape."  
"Escape?" Inuyasha repeated while looking from Ena to Kagome.

Kagome just stared with wide eyes as Ena continued, "And when that didn't work Kagome came up with another idea to get rid of us by trying to get us to hate her which is why she slapped Inuyasha." She glanced at them, "So Inuyasha would hate her making him not follow her…wherever she was planning on going."  
"What?" Inuyasha asked softly looking back at Kagome.

"Kagome?" Kagome looked at Kikyo, "Is this…was that true?"

Kagome glared at Ena, "Damn you Ena."

Ena shrugged, "Not my fault I'm a logical thinker." Ena crossed her arms again, "I got the genes from my dad. But I guess when it comes to situations like this…I'm glad I have it."

"Then I curse your dad." Kagome grunted.

"So…I'm guessing from that reply that what Ena said was true." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who narrowed his eyes.

Kagome stared at him for a while before sighing while lowering her head, "Fine…what she said was all true."

Inuyasha growled and opened his mouth to reply.

"Why!?" Inuyasha stopped as he and Kagome looked over at Sango and Miroku, "Why Kagome?"  
"Yes…why would you go through so much trouble just to get rid of us like that?" Miroku asked while narrowing his eyes.

Kagome glared at Ena who just stood there, "Well…aren't you going to say something miss know-it-all?"  
"Nope." Ena replied blankly, "I'll let you explain why."  
"Why? I thought you would know." Kagome replied with slight anger.

"Oh I do know." Ena replied, "But…I figured it should be you that should tell them."

Kagome just narrowed her eyes as she softly growled.

"Kagome will you just tell us why you went through all that!?" Inuyasha said loudly.

Kagome looked up at him and then at the others as she turned her body to look at them, "Because I want to find Naraku's hideout…and kill him on my own!"

"What!?" They shouted.

"Are you insane Kagome!?" Inuyasha shouted getting the girl to look up at him again, he glared, "You can't fight Naraku on your own!"  
"Yes I agree Naraku is just too much for you to handle on your own." Miroku replied firmly.

"Yes especially when he has Onigumo and the rest of his gang on his side as well." Sango replied while crossing her arms.

"I don't care!" Kagome shouted, "I'm not getting you guys more involved then you already are!"  
"Oh like we care!" Inuyasha replied loudly, "And if it wasn't for us you would have been dead a long time ago!"  
"Then maybe you should have just let me die!" Kagome replied loudly.

"Like hell I would!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome grunted, "Listen to me! It's best if you guys aren't friends with me." Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Naraku is only after me and if you guys keep involving yourselves you're only going to make you guys suffer more!"  
"Suffer!? Who said we would suffer!?" Inuyasha asked loudly glaring at her slightly.

"Don't lie! I know you are all suffered because of me!" Kagome said loudly.

"No we aren't!" Inuyasha argued loudly.

"Kagome whatever gave you the impressing that we were suffering?" Kikyo asked while raising an eyebrow.

Kagome looked at her, "Oh come on! With all that crap I put you guys through I know I made you guys suffer, especially now with this new fight with Naraku! I made you guys give up all your old friends, your popularity. And that's not fair…especially to you guys!"  
"Kagome they **_chose _**to ditch us." Miroku pointed out getting Kagome to look at him.

"Yeah we told those bastards once we met you that you would be part of our group."  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha as he continued while crossing his arms, "And**_ they _**decided to walk out on us!"  
"But trust us Kagome…" Kagome looked over at Sango who placed her hand over her heart, "If being popular means not being friends with you and letting you die then…I rather be a geek."  
"Yeah those popular people are just a bunch of snobs anyway." Inuyasha grunted, "And why would we stick around people who judge others, especially when they really aren't that bad?"

The others nodded at Inuyasha's statement.  
Kagome turned a slight pink but grunted as she glared at them, "Sure maybe you guys aren't suffering." She crossed her arms, "But the other students and my family are suffering."  
"Who gives a fucking damn about those other students!?" Inuyasha replied loudly, "And as for your family…they are just concerned and they want you to live a happy life."  
"Argh! I don't care anymore!" Kagome replied loudly, "Because no matter what I do Naraku will find me and kill me one way or another! I cannot escape him no matter what I try!"

"So getting yourself killed is your answer!?" Inuyasha shouted clenching his fists.

"Well if I get killed…Naraku is going down with me!" Kagome replied narrowing her eyes at him.

"No!" Inuyasha shouted while shaking his head still glaring at her, "I won't let you go to Naraku on your own!"

"Inuyasha! This has been **_my _**fight since I first met that bastard!" Kagome shouted, "And god dammit I'm going to finish it once and for all!"

Suddenly Kagome felt herself being pulled towards him as she gasped and soon found herself staring at Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Oh that was unexpected." Miroku said blankly.

"No!" She heard Inuyasha growl softly.

Kagome grunted as she started to pull herself away from Inuyasha only to have him pull her back into him and tightened his grip on her, "Inuyasha!"  
"I won't let you…" She heard him growl.

Kagome softly gaped as she stopped struggling since she knew it was useless.

"I will not let you go…and fight Naraku on your own." Inuyasha softly growled holding her close to him, "Hell I would tie you to a chair if it meant preventing you from going to him!" He shut his eyes as he yelled, "I won't lose you!"  
Kagome gasped as she turned a dark pink, "In-Inuyasha!?"

'You're too important to me!' Inuyasha thought, 'I will not lose you!'

* * *

"So what movie do you want to see?" Rin asked while turning her attention from the movie list to Sesshoumaru.

"They all look really lame." Sesshoumaru replied while crossing his arms before looking down at her, "Do you really want to see these?"  
"Well…" Rin looked at the movie list again, "We could just see them…then we can make fun of them once we get out of the movie?"  
Sesshoumaru smirked, "That sounds much better." He looked at the movie list again, "Because I don't think I would **_really _**enjoy myself if I watch any of these lame movies."  
"Then it's settled!" Rin replied as she smiled, "Now let's go get our tickets."  
Sesshoumaru nodded as he led her into the movie theatre.

Once they got in Genji walked up and glared, 'This is really sickening!'

"Two tickets please." Sesshoumaru said to the clerk while handing him the money.

The clerk nodded while giving him his money and his tickets.

Sesshoumaru nodded and looked at Rin and gave her the ticket.

"Thanks." Rin replied.

"Well I'm going to call my folks so they don't end up worrying." Sesshoumaru replied as he started to turn, "Want me to call your folks?"  
"Oh yes please. I don't want them to end up worrying about me too." Rin replied.

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Then can you get the refreshments?"  
Rin nodded, "Sure what would you like?"  
"Just water and popcorn." Sesshoumaru replied as he smiled at her.

Rin returned the smile as she nodded, "Okay got it."  
Sesshoumaru nodded as he walked away to find a payphone.

Rin sighed as she walked towards the counter to get there snacks and drinks.

"A larger popcorn and two waters please." Rin ordered politely while smiling.

The lady smiled, "Of course child." She gave Rin her change and went to get her order.

"Hey Rin."

"Mmm?" Rin mumbled as she turned her head slightly to find Genji leaning his arm on the counter smiling at her.

She gasped, "Genji it's you!"  
He smirked, "How ya doing?"  
Rin glared turning her head away, "I'm just fine thank you very much!"  
"Oh come on don't be so harsh when I was just asking how you were." Genji replied sweetly.

"You know most girls would fall for that sweet tone in your voice…" The lady placed Rin's order on the counter and Rin took it before glaring at Genji, "But I won't!"

Rin turned to walk away towards the napkins and straws.

"Don't be so harsh Rin." She heard Genji say as he appeared at her side again.

Rin grunted as she glared at him, "When will you get the hint that I don't want you near me!?"  
"Can't a friend just say hi to another?" Genji asked trying to keep his anger down.

Rin looked back at her snacks, "Not unless you want something."  
"Oh Rin you **_are _**so funny."  
Rin glared at Genji while still wearing that smile that made her sick to her stomach.

"So…how's that darling sister of yours'? I believe her name is…Kagome am I right?" Genji asked pointing a finger at her.

Rin raised a brow, "Why do you care?"  
"Because she **_is _**your sister of course. Why wouldn't I worry about her?" Genji replied acting hurt.

Rin narrowed her eyes, "Because I know you don't really give a damn about my sister. So why are you caring now?"  
"Because I want too." Genji replied while shrugging, "Is that such a crime?"  
Rin grunted as she picked up her tray and walked past him, "For you it is."

Genji growled and stepped in front of her, "Rin will you just stop treating me like I'm a criminal!?"  
"When you get the hint that I don't want anything to do with you!" Rin snorted, "Besides I'm here with Sesshoumaru and if you don't get away from me…he'll kill you."

Genji narrowed his eyes, "Why do you like that stupid dog anyway? It's not like that guy can protect you from things like Naraku."  
"You shouldn't have said that." Rin replied blankly.

"I'll say whatever the hell I want!" Genji yelled.

He suddenly felt something grab his shirt collar and lift him up in the air, "Hey! Who!?"  
"Rin?" Genji gaped as he looked up at Sesshoumaru who was looking at Rin, "Is this pest bugging you?"  
"Yes would you mind taking care of him." Rin replied smiling at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru smiled at her, "Anything for you Rin."  
Genji gulped as Sesshoumaru moved towards the men's bathroom.

Rin just stood there waiting for a scream to come out of Genji.

"AHHHH!" She heard along with a flush of a toilet.

"Mmm…sounds like he gave him a swirly." Rin said to herself watching the bathroom door to open.

She smiled once she saw Sesshoumaru walking out with no Genji, "Gave him a swirly I see?"  
Sesshoumaru smirked, "I'm guessing you heard?"  
Rin chuckled, "Who couldn't hear that moron scream?"  
Sesshoumaru held her hand, "Well then…shall we be going?"  
Rin nodded, "Yes the movie should be starting soon."

* * *

Kikyo, Ena, Sango and Miroku stared at Inuyasha and Kagome who hadn't moved for quite sometime.

Sango leaned towards Miroku, "You think they forgot about us?"

Miroku sighed, "Probably, since they do look like they are lost in there own little world."  
"But truthfully I didn't expect Inuyasha to go and do that." Ena said while looking at Kikyo.

Kikyo crossed her arms, "Me neither, especially in front of us."  
Kagome glanced at his neck with her cheeks still red, 'How long has he been holding me?' She started to feel her heart pound, 'No! Don't do that! He'll hear you!'

"And…" She heard Inuyasha say softly, "I know…that you don't want to face him alone either."  
Kagome gaped, yes she really didn't want to go alone but…if she involved them anymore than she already has…they might get killed. And she would never be able to live with herself if she let something like that happen, especially to them.

Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha…"

"Ooooo Kagome and Inuyasha sitting in a tree…"  
Kagome and Inuyasha turned a dark red quickly pulling away from each other and looked behind them as Souta walked up smirking.

"Where'd he come from?" Ena asked while raising a brow at him.

"Argh! That is the second time I heard that annoying song!" Sango grunted while glaring at Souta, 'Which reminds me…I have to kill Kohaku later.'

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage and then comes the baby in the baby carriage." Souta sang while laughing at Kagome and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled, 'Dumb brat!'

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "On second thought…" Inuyasha looked down at her, "I've changed targets." She ran towards Souta, "SOUTA YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"AHHH!" Souta yelped as he quickly ran towards the well house.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT!" Kagome shouted as she ran after him.

Kikyo, Miroku, Sango, Ena and Inuyasha sweatdropped as they watched them run.

"Well…I guess we should thank Souta for getting her to change her mind…even if it is for just a little bit." Miroku said while blinking.

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "I doubt this will do much." He looked at them, "Kagome can be very stubborn if she wants too."

"We know but…what you said or should I say…did kinda looked like you got through to her." Kikyo pointed out.

Inuyasha turned a slight pink remembering what he did just now, "Keh well I couldn't let Kagome go to Naraku on her own."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They quickly looked towards the well house to find Kagome walking back while wripping her hands together smirking a bit.

Inuyasha raised a brow, "Why are you smiling? And what happened to Souta?"  
"Oh he's all tied up with something." Kagome replied.

* * *

"KAGOME!" Souta yelled as he was tied up to a tree, "UNTIE ME!"

* * *

"So Kagome…" Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who narrowed his eyes, "Are you…still planning on going to Naraku on your own?"  
Kagome sighed, "What else can I do? You heard what Onigumo said…"  
**_You will never be able to escape us, no matter how much you try. We will just get bigger and stronger while you just get weaker_**

"No matter what I do or try to do Naraku will just keep coming after me." Kagome said while lowering her head, "Once you get one Naraku's list…there's no way of getting off unless you die."  
**_Once you get on Uncle Naraku's "must kill list" there is no way of escaping that fate he has giving you! You can't escape Mute girl._**

"What Onigumo said is a bunch of lies!" Inuyasha yelled holding up his fist still narrowing his eyes.

Kagome looked up at him as he continued, "He just wants you to believe that so you won't fight back the next time! Because you know why Kagome?" He glared, "Because they are afraid of you! They know that if you were given half a chance you would kill them off easily!"  
"Yeah I know…" Kagome replied while glancing down at her hand, 'Though I'm not sure if I'll be much of a threat anymore.' She looked back up at him, "I'm… just afraid…"  
"Afraid of what?" Sango asked.

Kagome sighed with sad eyes, "That…I might get you guys killed all because of this."

"What!? Do you honestly think we are **_that _**weak!?" Inuyasha asked loudly.

Kagome looked at him, "No…but…"

"No way in hell will Naraku kill us!" Inuyasha growled, "Not if I have anything to say about it!"

"But…Inuyasha…" Kagome replied.

"Kagome he's right." Kagome looked over at Miroku, "As long as we stick together and work together we can accomplish anything, especially destroying Naraku."  
"Miroku." Kagome said softly.

"Yeah that's right." Kagome looked over at Ena who smiled, "We're friends remember? And friends stick together like glue!"

"Sure Naraku may be strong and may have a lot of people working for him…" Sango smiled, "But…what he doesn't have…is friends."  
"And my mother did say once…" Kagome looked at Kikyo who smiled, "That if you have powerful friendships…nothing can stand in your way."

"Guys…" Kagome said softly, 'I don't really know what to say…'

"Kagome?" Kagome looked back at Ena who held out her wrist revealing the friendship bracelet, "You remember this don't ya? This was the friendship bracelet you gave me, Kikyo and Sango along with yourself. It's more than just a bracelet…it's a symbol meaning that we will be friends until the end of time."

Kagome looked up at Ena, who smiled, "And I intend to keep this friendship even after I die. So…what about you? Are you just going to toss our friendship aside or are you going to keep forever?"  
"See Kagome?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, he smiled, "You're not alone anymore. You have us!" Kagome gaped as he continued, "And no matter what we will stay by your side even if it means our lives. Which I seriously doubt Naraku will have the strength to kill us."

Kagome felt herself smile as a few tears fell from her eyes, "Inuyasha…"  
"Why are you guys all gathered around the Sacred Tree?"  
"Mmm?" They mumbled as they looked towards the shrine stairs to find Nagami and Grandpa walking up the stairs with Nagami's things.

"Oh…Nagami." Miroku greeted, "It's so good to see you again."

Nagami smiled, "Same here. It has been a while since we last saw each other."

"It sure has." Sango replied as she smiled, "And man are we glad to see you."

Nagami looked at Kagome, "Well it looks like I made it before anything really horrible happened."

"Actually you just arrived after we argued with Kagome for a while." Ena pointed out while crossing her arms.

"Argued?" Nagami repeated while raising a brow, "You guys were arguing?" She turned to fully look at them, "About what?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Oh just things with Naraku nothing out of the usual."

"You sure?" Nagami asked, "Because it looks like something else was happening here."  
"We'll explain everything Nagami." Kikyo replied while walking up next to her, "It's a long story. But first…" Kikyo narrowed her eyes, "I think we should inspect that scroll that I'm sure Mrs. H told you about."  
Nagami nodded, "Yes of course." Nagami looked over at Grandpa, "Mind bringing it out to me?"  
Grandpa nodded while grunted, "Sure, but first…let me at least get these bags up in the guest room where you'll be staying."  
"Oh let me take those." Miroku said while taking the bags that Grandpa had.

"Oh…that's okay Miroku I can handle it myself." Grandpa replied while moving his hands towards the bags.

"Please Mr. H just get the scroll." Miroku replied softly, "We need to find out if Kagome's cursed or not."

'Cursed!?' Kagome thought as her eyes went wide, 'Am I…cursed? Again!?'

"Oh of course!" Grandpa said as he quickly ran towards the shrine shed.

The others followed Nagami inside.

Inuyasha made a move to follow but looked over his shoulder just to make sure Kagome would follow.

He found her looked at the ground not even noticing that he was staring at her.

He turned around while raising a brow, "Kagome? What's up?"

_**Kagome narrowed her eyes as she brought up her hand, "You asked for it!" Purple aura started to circle around her hand but soon it disappeared.**_

"_**Huh!?" Kagome said as she looked down at her hand, 'My miko power…it stopped?' She narrowed her eyes and concentrated again only to get this time nothing came up.**_

_**She gasped, 'Wha…why won't it come out!?'**_

'Back there…was that…this scrolls doing?' Kagome wondered to herself as she lifted her hand up to look at it.

"Hey! Earth to Kagome are you awake?"

Kagome gasped softly as she jerked her head up to look at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha?"  
"Jeez Kagome, can't you at least pay attention for more than a few seconds?" Inuyasha grunted while rubbing his head.

"Sorry…" Kagome said softly while lowering her head a bit, "Just…thinking of something."

"Like what?" Inuyasha asked getting Kagome to look up at him.

Kagome groaned when she saw the red mark on Inuyasha's cheek. She moved her hand up towards the mark and gently touched it.

Inuyasha turned a slight pink, "K-Kagome?"

Kagome just groaned while slowly moving her hand down his cheek to his chest as she leaned her head on his chest, "I'm such an idiot."  
"Mmm?" Inuyasha replied while raising a brow still blushing, "Wha…what are you talking about?"

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha…"  
"For what?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked up at him, "For everything I put you guys through today. And I'm sorry for slapping you."  
"Oh…that." Inuyasha replied while rubbing his cheek and sense that Kagome was upset about it.

He sighed, "Don't go getting all worked up about something that you thought you could handle on your own."  
"But ...I slapped you!" Kagome replied softly while rubbing her face into his chest, "I ran away from you guys...when you were only trying to help." She looked up at him, "I really didn't mean to slap you that...was really uncalled for."  
Inuyasha turned a dark red while turning his head away, "D-Don't worry about it!" He glanced down at her, "You just wanted to get this whole thing with Naraku over with!"

Kagome looked up at him as he continued, "I sympathies with you…" He looked down at her, "I want this whole thing with Naraku to be over with too…" 'So you can finally be happy and not have to live your life in fear.' "But remember no one can do this alone."

"When you mean no one do you actually **_mean _**everyone?" Kagome glared slightly, "Or are you planning to go to Naraku on **_your _**own?"

Inuyasha's head jerked a bit, "I wouldn't do that! Especially when I don't know where the hell he is!"  
"You would, wouldn't you?" Kagome replied still glaring at him.

"No I wouldn't!" Inuyasha argued loudly.

Kikyo stepped out, "Uh guys?"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked over at her.

Kikyo sighed, "Are you guys coming in or what? Let's get to the bottom of this."  
Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other before blushing as they walked towards the house.

"Oh wait!" Inuyasha said suddenly as he stopped in his tracks.

"What Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she looked up at him.

Inuyasha turned to look towards the well house and looked down at her, "Shouldn't you be getting Souta about now?"  
Kagome gasped, "Oh! I totally forgot!" She then ran towards the well house to untie Souta.

* * *

Rin and Sesshoumaru walked out of the theatre once their movie was done.

Rin sighed while sipping her water, she looked up at Sesshoumaru, "So…"  
Sesshoumaru looked down at her as she smiled, "What did you think of the movie?"  
Sesshoumaru let out a frustrated sigh, "It was the most stupidest movie I have ever seen in my life! It made absolutely no sense!"  
Rin gave him a weak smile, "Well…at least now we can make fun of it. Like let's take the graphics for example…those effects were so cheesy! I bet my 4 year old cousin could do it better than them."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Sesshoumaru replied, "Not to mention that movie would probably be more hilarious than this one."

"Yeah probably. Azume is quite entertaining once you get him going long enough." Rin replied.

"Heh, I remember the time her pulled Inuyasha's ears making him yelp out in pain." Sesshoumaru chuckled remembering that memory.

Rin smiled at him, "You always find it funny when Inuyasha gets hurt don't you?"  
Sesshoumaru shrugged, "What would you expect? I **_am _**his older brother after all. And I just found it hilarious that the kid managed to make him yell in pain so easily."  
Rin softly chuckled while shaking her head, "Guess that's true."  
Sesshoumaru sighed while tossing his cup into the trashcan as they walked down the street.

He looked down at her, "So…" She looked up at him, "You wanna head to your house?"  
Rin let out a soft sigh while looking away from him, "I guess…" She looked up at him, "I mean Nagami is coming to town today…and I guess it would be good to hear if Kagome's cursed again or not."  
Sesshoumaru nodded, "Then let's head over there."

Rin nodded before throwing her cup away and held Sesshoumaru's hand.

As they walked down the street, Genji walked up in front of them making them stop in their tracks.

Rin gasped softly, "Genji?"

Sesshoumaru glared, "I thought that swirly would have taught you a lesson?"  
"Keh!" Genji grunted while turning his head slightly while glaring at Sesshoumaru, "Like that **_swirly _**would have stopped me from taking you down!"

Sesshoumaru growled while stepping in front of Rin, "I guess I **_should_** have just beaten you up in the bathroom then maybe…" He narrowed his eyes, "You wouldn't even be walking right now."  
Genji growled while cracking his knuckles, "Doubt it! Because when I comes to challenging you…" He ran towards Sesshoumaru, "I don't back down!"  
Sesshoumaru grunted as he got himself ready, "A demon like you…" He ran towards Genji, who was about to claw him only to have Sesshoumaru claw him on his side, "Should learn their place!"

"AHH!" Genji yelled as he held his side, he growled as he looked back at Sesshoumaru who turned around to face him.

"Go Sesshoumaru!" Rin cheered now smiling, 'No one can beat him!'

Genji looked over his shoulder to glare at Rin and looked back at Sesshoumaru and growled as he stood up, "Enjoy the cheering while it lasts Sesshoumaru." He narrowed his eyes, "Because soon it will all end!"  
Sesshoumaru glared and ran towards him, "Don't you touch her!"  
Genji grunted as he jumped over Sesshoumaru as he threw his fist at him. Genji landed behind him and was going to claw him when Sesshoumaru quickly turned around and grabbed his wrist and twisted it.

"AHHH!" Genji yelped in pain and fell on his knees once Sesshoumaru let go.

Sesshoumaru grunted, "You are pathetic." Genji shook a bit as he glared up at Sesshoumaru who narrowed his eyes, "If you think I will be an easy prey to kill…then you are sadly mistaken."

He looked back at Rin, "Rin."

Rin flinched a bit, "Yes Sesshoumaru?"  
He grabbed her hand and started to lead her down the street, "Let's get going."  
Rin nodded, "Yeah…okay."  
Genji growled as he watched Sesshoumaru and Rin walk away, 'Damn you Sesshoumaru! I swear I will kill you and take Rin from you! Even if it means selling more of my soul to Naraku!'

* * *

"So Kagome…" Nagami started as she sat in front of Kagome on the coffee table. Kagome was on the couch with Ena and Inuyasha at her sides. Sango, Miroku and Kikyo squashed on the loveseat, Saika on the recliner and Souta on the floor. They were still waiting for Grandpa to come in the scroll.

"How are you feeling? Feeling anything unusual?" Nagami asked feeling Kagome's forehead while looking into her eyes.

Kagome sighed, "I feel okay…"

Nagami put down her arm and smiled, "Well that's good."

"Hey Nagami?" Nagami looked over at Inuyasha, who had his arms crossed, "Do you see any black aura around Kagome?"  
"Yeah I wondering if you have…because if that scroll was a Cursed Scroll…" Kikyo cut in getting them to look at her, "Then there should be a black aura around her…right?"

Nagami sighed while shaking her head, "No…I don't see any black aura."

"What?" Sango asked softly, "But if you don't see anything then Kagome…"  
"Might not be cursed after all?" Miroku finished for her while holding her hand as he raised an eyebrow.

Nagami shook her head, "No. She's not cursed."

"But then…" They looked over at Inuyasha who raised an eyebrow, "What was that stupid scroll for?"

"Yeah that scroll must have done something…" They looked at Ena who leaned her head on her palm with her elbow leaning on her thigh, "Or else why would they go through the trouble of putting it on her."  
Saika looked at Kagome, "Kagome?"  
Kagome looked at her mother as she continued, "Mind telling us what happened with Onigumo?"

Inuyasha and the others looked at Kagome waiting for her explanation.

Kagome sighed, 'There's really not much to say…" She looked at each of them, "All they really did was surround me so I couldn't escape and then Onigumo started hitting and kicking me. But of course I did fight back up till Hojo placed that scroll on me."  
"Hojo!?" Inuyasha repeated.

"You mean Hojo was the one that put that scroll on you?" Kikyo asked while raising a brow.

Kagome nodded while glancing at her, "Yes, apparently Hojo asked them for money and he had to pay them back."

"Oh…" Kagome looked at Ena, "So that would explain why such a nice and smart guy would go bad like that."  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "But that still doesn't mean he's our friend or anything!"  
"You just don't want anymore competition Inuyasha." Miroku pointed out blankly.

Inuyasha turned a slight pink while glaring at Miroku and moved towards him.

**BUNK**

"Ow!" Miroku yelped while rubbing his head as Inuyasha sat back down.

"When will you learn Miroku?" Sango asked while sighing a bit.

Inuyasha grumbled, 'Stupid monk!'

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"But Kagome…" Kagome looked at Kikyo while crossing her arms, "Does Hojo even know how to put on any curses or even scrolls for that matter?"

Sango looked at Kagome while raising a brow, "Yeah…I mean the guy may be smart…but I don't think he would be **_that _**smart to know how to use a scroll."  
Kagome shrugged, "I don't really know. I don't know him all that well, so I wouldn't really know what he can do and what he can't."

_**Heh, I can't believe you actually thought you could win against us!? People, who were trained and raised by Uncle Naraku himself!?**_

Kagome's eyes went wide and quickly looked at the others, "But…" They looked at her, "I did learn how Onigumo and Naraku are connected." 

They all looked at her with interest.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "I remember Onigumo calling him…**_Uncle_** Naraku."  
"Uncle!?" They all shouted as their eyes shot wide open.

"Are you telling me…that Onigumo and Naraku are actually related!?" Inuyasha said loudly shocked of what he was hearing.

Kagome nodded, "That's what it seems Onigumo was trying to get at."  
Inuyasha growled softly as he looked down at the couch, 'Damn! How could **_I _**have missed that!?'

"Now it all makes sense." They looked at Kikyo who was rubbing her chin, "Yeah…because in elementary school Naraku did seem to favor Onigumo **_way _**more than any other student there."  
"Not to mention that those two look almost identical." Ena pointed out.

"Say Inuyasha?" Miroku said getting the hanyou to look at him.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha asked while raising a brow.

Miroku gave him a serious look, "Onigumo and Naraku's scents…did they smell similar?"  
Inuyasha tilted his head a bit and looked up at the ceiling to think, "No…" He looked back at him, "I only know Onigumo's scent…I don't really know Naraku's."  
"But…you have met him before." Sango pointed out, "You should have been able to smell him."  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "But you forget we were in a dream world! And did you really think I would have the time to go and smell him!?"  
"Mm…he does have a point." Miroku replied as he looked at Sango.

"We were are." They heard someone say while hearing them close the door behind them.

They looked over towards the front door as Grandpa came walking in with a box where the scroll was kept.

Inuyasha snorted, "Took ya long enough."  
Grandpa narrowed his eyes, "Hey do you have any idea how messy that shed is!? I think some of the boxes would have fallen on me if I wasn't careful."

"Then maybe it's about time you clean the shed don't ya think?" Souta pointed out as he leaned his head on the coffee table.

Grandpa grunted, "Oh I will this summer."

"Mr. Higurashi?" Grandpa looked at Nagami who had her hand held out, "Can you give me the box please?"

"Oh yes of course!" Grandpa replied while handing her the box.

They all watched as Nagami opened the box and took out the scroll.

"Mmmm." She mumbled as she looked at it, she looked at Kikyo, "Kikyo?"  
"Mm yeah?" Kikyo asked.

"Can you go get a big brown book that's on the bed and bring it down here?" Nagami asked pointing up the stairs.

Kikyo nodded as she stood up, "Sure thing." She walked up the stairs to get Nagami's book.

"What's the book for?" She heard Inuyasha ask.

She didn't bother looking up at him she just looked at the scroll, "Ever since I first heard that those scrolls were out on the market I decided to collect all of the ones that were out there."  
"Oh so you can identify them?" Ena asked.

Nagami glanced up at her and nodded, "Yep precisely." She looked back at the scroll, "Mmmm." 'This…does look familiar…though…it doesn't look like a curse scroll…'

"Um…I think I should point this out…"

Nagami looked up at Kagome, "Yes Kagome?"  
The others looked at her as well.

Kagome turned a light pink, "Um…I don't think my miko powers work anymore."

"Mmm?" Nagami said while raising a brow, "What do you mean, they don't work?"

"Well…" Kagome started as she fiddled with her skirt a bit, "When um…well I was going to use them when…" She looked up at Inuyasha, "That group of hanyous came up to me…"  
"Oh those bastards that wanted to claim you…or something like that?" Inuyasha asked narrowing his eyes not forgetting what that hanyou, Lee said about claiming Kagome from him.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah."

"Uh…what are you guys talking about?" Sango asked while raising a brow.

Inuyasha looked at her, "We'll explain later."  
Kagome looked back at Nagami, "And I summoned them they way you told me too and they…came up for a short minute and then it vanished. I tried a second time but that time they didn't even rise up."  
"Really?" Nagami asked while looking down at the scroll, 'Was that…the scrolls doing?'

"So that's why I heard that guy say he won't have to regret anything." Inuyasha said while looking down at Kagome.

Kagome raised a brow, "How much did you actually hear?"  
"Girl with these ears…" He pointed at his ears while making them tweak to get her to look at them, "I can hear anything from a mile no 10 miles away."

"Oh yeah…" Kagome replied while scratching her cheek a bit, "I keep forgetting about those ears."  
"Nagami!" Nagami looked over by the stairs as Kikyo ran towards her and handed her the book, "Here you go."

Nagami nodded, "Thank you Kikyo."

"No problem." Kikyo replied as she sat back down on the floor leaning on the side of the loveseat not wanting to get squashed again.

Nagami opened the book and looked for a scroll similar to the one she held in her hand.

'Nagami seems really serious about this.' Kagome thought to herself, she looked down at her hands to still she them without her usual purple aura, 'They still haven't come back yet. Wonder what happened to them?'

"Uh ah!" Nagami said loudly getting them to quickly look up at her.

"What? What did you find?" Inuyasha asked tilting his head a bit.

Nagami picked up the book and showed them the scroll, "This scroll…is the same one that was on Kagome's back."  
"Yeah…so what is it?" Kagome asked before glancing up at Nagami, "Is it a cursed scroll?"  
Nagami shook her head, "No, it's a sealing scroll."

"Sealing scroll?" Inuyasha repeated while raising a brow.

Nagami nodded, "Yep. I usually find these way more easily than the cursed scrolls."  
"Well yeah because mostly monks and priests use them." Miroku pointed out.

"Wait!" Kagome cut in looked back at Nagami, "Then does that mean that…my miko powers are…"  
Nagami nodded, "Sealed. Naraku must have order Onigumo to seal your powers."

"See!" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, who smirked, "Told ya they were afraid of you!"  
"Pff we figured that, considering that Naraku won't even come out of his own hideout." Sango pointed out while leaning her head on Miroku's shoulder, "And considering he is letting young people do his dirty work just proves even more that he is a coward."  
"Well…" Kagome looked at Ena, "At least you're not cursed Kagome."  
Kagome sighed while nodding, "Yeah…I guess having just my powers sealed is better than being cursed."

Saika looked at Nagami, "Nagami?" Nagami looked at her, "Do you…have a way to unseal her powers?"  
Nagami sighed while shaking her head, "Not right now. But I'm sure I'll figure one out by the end of the week."  
"So…I'm going to be powerless for a whole fricking week!?" Kagome asked not liking that idea, 'I can't be powerless for that long! What if Onigumo and his gang attack me again or worse…Naraku!?'

"No…you'll only miko powerless." Nagami pointed out, "But having no miko powers doesn't mean you are powerless. You still have power and strength…" She smirked, "You just have to depend on your own strength for the time being. And you are a really strong kid Kagome. You just got to believe in yourself."

"And besides…" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who smiled, "You have us remember? We can help you fight."  
"Yeah Kagome, because…you are not alone anymore." Kikyo replied while smiling at her, "Just keep remembering that and you can get yourself through anything."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

Okay I hope I ended it okay. I really wanted to get this chapter up tonight so sorry if some parts are a little lame. But anyway thanks to my brain I have to figure out new chapters which has messed up my chapter plans that I had when I did **Kagome's Christmas** chapter. But anyway now the next chapter I think will be a filler chapter. You know let them have some fun without any problems like maybe…going to an amusement park or…having the school come up with a talent show or…something like that. The chapter is still in thinking process so fill free to send in any ideas. And don't ask to have Inuyasha and Kagome kiss because I have already figured out of when that will happen and it won't be in the next chapter or the chapter after that or the chapter after that, in other words..it won't happen for a while yet. Heheh sorry people I have to be evil to keep you guys in suspense. But got to go!

See ya next time!  
**Don't forget to review me!**


	25. ash, the new kid

Hey guys! Yeah I know I updated kinda late again but I have good reasons. One I have other stories that have been trying to stay focused on like **Strong Love **for example, trying to get that story done and of course school and family have also been keeping me busy too. But another thing that delayed me a little bit was the stupid document manager! It wouldn't let me upload this chapter! Did any of you of that problem? But let's get to the chapter!

**Chapter 25: Ash, the New Kid**

The weekend had finally come to a close and began a beautiful, bright sunny Monday morning.

Kagome let out a soft sigh as she walked down the street towards school with Inuyasha at her side.

"It's going to be so weird." Kagome said as she looked at the ground, "Being back at school after being gone for so long."  
"What are you talking about?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who had one of his hands on his book-bag handle and one in his pocket, "You've only been gone for one week."  
"I know…but still it was the week after the whole dance fiasco and I was gone during that whole week." Kagome pointed out, she then gave him a sad look, "Were they…talking about me and the dance last week?"  
"Umm…" Inuyasha rubbed his head, "Not that I'm aware of." He looked at her, "Why?"

"That's what's worrying me." Kagome replied as she looked back down the street, "Having them come up to me and blaming me for what happened at the dance."  
"Why the hell would they do that?" She heard Inuyasha grunt, she looked at him as he slightly glared at her, "What happened at the dance was not your fault Kagome. It was that damn Onigumo and Hojo's fault. So if they want to blame someone they should blame them."  
"But…they might not see it like that. They don't know that Onigumo was behind it and again I was associated with it and it was **_me _**they were after." Kagome pointed out.

"Yeah…so? That doesn't mean they'll blame **_you _**for that." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome sighed, "Yeah but…again some of them might not see it like that."

"Well…then we are just going to have to **_make_** them see it that way." She looked up at Inuyasha as he started cracking his knuckles.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Inuyasha, you can't solve **_everything _**with violence."

"Sure I can." Inuyasha replied, "In just one punch I can get anyone to agree with me."

"Inuyasha you're just going to make them **_fear_** you." Kagome pointed out.

Inuyasha raised a brow, "And what is wrong with that? Then they'll leave you alone."  
"Yeah they'll leave me alone but…that doesn't mean they still won't blame me for what happened." Kagome replied, "They will just keep those thoughts to themselves."  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Then just let them think that. As long as we know it's not true then it shouldn't matter, right?"  
"I…I guess." Kagome replied softly, sure he might be right but…still the thought that people would blame her for something like that…made her heart sink. She hated the thought of people hating her, especially now when she finally got that stupid curse off of her.

Inuyasha looked at her and noticed that she was still a little depressed by the thought of people blaming her, he sighed as he rolled his eyes, "Don't worry so much about them Kagome…"

Kagome looked up at him as he continued, "You have Miroku, Sango, Ena, Kikyo, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Erena and me remember? So don't worry about certain people that don't matter."  
Kagome couldn't help but smile at him, and nodded slightly, "Yeah…you're right Inuyasha. I mean why should I care about what those guys think? They don't even know me unlike you guys." She smiled softly, "And I'm really thankful to have you guys in my life now."

Inuyasha turned a slight pink when she smiled at him, "H-Hey d-don't mention it."

Once he got back his composure he looked back at Kagome, "That's what friends are for."  
Kagome just smiled at him, "Then I guess I am really lucky to have you for a friend Inuyasha."  
Inuyasha's cheeks turned a darker pink and quickly tarred his eyes away from her while stretching his cheek slightly, "Y-Yeah…"

Kagome couldn't help but chuckle, Inuyasha couldn't help but smile, 'Well…at least she's smiling again.'

"Hey Inuyasha! Kagome!"  
Inuyasha and Kagome looked down the street as Ena ran towards them from across the schoolyard.

Kagome smiled, "Oh good morning Ena."  
Ena smiled as she stood in front of Kagome, "It's great to see you smiling again Kagome. We all missed your smile."  
Kagome let out a soft sigh as she smiled softly at Ena.

Ena smirked as she looked up at Inuyasha, "And I'm sure Inuyasha missed it too."  
"Eh!?" Inuyasha said as his head jerked at her comment, his cheeks quickly turned pink again and he quickly turned his head away to glare at the ground, "Keh!"  
The two girls chuckled at Inuyasha's reaction.

"But let me just tell you something…" Ena and Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who turned his attention at Kagome and slightly glared at her, "If you do another stunt like that! I'll tie you to a chair!"

Kagome stared at him with wide eyes as he walked away, "Inuyasha?" She then yelled, "Inuyasha!"

She sighed as he ignored her, continuing to walk away, "Is he…"

Ena looked at Kagome who frowned, "Still mad at me?"  
"Oh no! Not at all!" Ena said quickly while waving her hands slightly, "That's just…" She looked where Inuyasha walked off too and then looked back at Kagome, "His way of showing that he cares. And you did make him worry when you did that."  
"But I apologized! For everything that I did!" Kagome replied looking at Ena.

"Yeah but…" Ena let out a soft sigh, "I guess…he's just…actually we are all still worried that you might try to pull something like that again."  
"But…I won't." Kagome replied.

Ena shrugged, "How are we suppose to know that? Especially after what you did on Saturday."

Kagome grunted softly now feeling extremely guilty for what happened, "I really am sorry Ena."  
Ena gave her a soft smile, "I know Kagome. I mean I'm not trying to make you feel bad but…you have to realize that decision you made Friday really made us worry."

Kagome just stared at Ena as she continued, "Because you were willing to give up your life and our friendships so you could go after Naraku on your own. And that…scared us because we didn't want to lose one of our dearest friends."

Kagome lowered her eyes to look at the ground.

"I mean just thinking about it now…I can already feel what Inuyasha's going through." Ena added frowning a bit, 'Considering that the guy is madly in love with you. Man Kagome! Why can't I be you right now!? Having a guy fall madly in love with me and being madly in love with him. Man…how I would kill to be you right now.'

Kagome sighed, "Yeah I know…I understand how you all feel." She looked back up at Ena snapping her out of her thoughts, "But truly…I really am sorry and I promise you I'm not planning to go after Naraku on my own anymore."  
Ena smiled as she nodded her head, "Good to hear!"

"Kagome! Ena!"  
Ena and Kagome looked to their side and was shocked to see, "Kikyo!?"  
Kikyo was standing there smiling as she waved at them, "Good morning you guys."  
"H-Hey…why are you here?" Kagome asked while pointing at her still in shock.

"What?" Kikyo asked while placing her hands on her hips, "Am I not allowed here anymore?"  
"No! That's not true." Ena replied waving her hands slightly, "We just…thought you'd be in Kyoto, since you did go back yesterday."  
Kagome looked from Ena to Kikyo, "And you really didn't give us any warning that you were coming back today. I mean if you did I would have told Inuyasha and the others."  
Kikyo smiled as she shook her head, "That's because I wasn't sure if I would actually bump into you guys or not."  
Kagome raised a brow, "Why?"  
Kikyo sighed as she crossed her arms, "Well…my parents and I have been talking for the past month and my parents finally agreed to let me transfer here to Tokyo."  
"Wha!? You're transferring…here…to Shikon High!?" Ena gasped in shock while pointing at Kikyo to the school.

Kikyo nodded, "Yep that's right."  
"But…how?" Kikyo looked at Kagome, "How can you be transferred here when you live all the way inside of Kyoto. I mean the only reason why Ayano, Beniko and Chieka were able to be transferred here while still living in Kyoto was because they lived between there and here."  
"I'm actually moving here." Kikyo pointed out.

"Whoa wait a minute!" Ena said loudly while pointing at her, "You're…moving here? Since when!? You never told us you guys were moving here."

"Only **_I'm _**moving here." Kikyo pointed out, "My mom, dad and Keade are staying where they are."  
"Then…" Kikyo looked at Kagome as she raised a brow while pointing at her, "Where are you going to live?"  
Kikyo tilted her head slightly, "I'm going to live with my grandmother who lives here in Tokyo."  
"Which grandmother?" Kagome asked.

Kikyo looked at her, "My mom's mom."  
"Oh cool!" Kagome and Kikyo looked at Ena who smiled, "Now the whole gang is back together, well minus Ayano, Beniko and Chieka of course."

"But add Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango to the mix." Kagome pointed out, "Oh and Sesshoumaru and Erena."

Kikyo and Ena smiled.

"So when are you moving here?" Ena asked looking back at Kikyo.

Kikyo sighed, "Not until next week. You know…so I can gather up all my stuff and give all my assignments and textbooks back to the school."  
Kagome nodded, "That's understandable. Oh and when you see your friends tell them I say hi."  
"Yeah me too!" Ena replied.

Kikyo smiled, "Will do."  
The three girls stood there in silence for a little while before a thought came across Kagome's mind.

"Say…" Ena and Kikyo look at her, "At the dance…did you see Ayano Ena? I mean Beniko and Chieka were there but…I didn't see Ayano **_or _**Koga for that matter."  
"Why do you bring that up?" Ena asked while raising a brow.

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I'm just wondering, actually I've been wondering about it for the past week. I mean I thought Ayano would have came up to me at some point during that dance."  
"But…didn't Inuyasha tell you?" Ena asked while crossing her arms.

"Tell me what?" Kagome asked while raising a brow, "Inuyasha didn't tell me anything about Ayano or Koga."  
Ena sighed, 'And here I thought he would tell her.' She shook her head slightly and looked at Kagome, "Well the reason why you didn't see them at all was because both of them got suspended the Friday before the dance."  
"What!?" Kikyo and Kagome replied loudly.

"They got suspended!? For what!?" Kikyo asked shocked of what she was hearing.

Ena rubbed her head, "Um…well Koga got suspended because he started a fight with Inuyasha…"  
"What!?" Kagome said loudly, "D-Did I just hear you right!?" Ena looked at Kagome, "Inuyasha…got into a fight with Koga?"

Ena nodded.

"W-When…why…" Kagome asked shocked of what Ena just said.

"It happened right when Hojo asked you to the dance. And why Koga started that fight well…I don't really know. You would have to ask Inuyasha on that." Ena replied, though she already knew what their fight was about but…she figured Inuyasha should tell her.

Kikyo looked from Kagome to Ena. "Who did Ayano get suspended? Did she wear something totally revealing?"  
Ena shook her head, "No, she was the one that planned that whole fight between Inuyasha and Koga, so Inuyasha would be too distracted to smell Hojo near Kagome."  
Kagome gasped.

"Whoa…" Kikyo said, "Never thought Ayano would be **_that_** smart to pull something like that."  
"How the heck did she get Koga to fight Inuyasha anyway? I mean I always thought Koga was the type to have fights **_after_** school…not during school."

Ena shrugged, "How should I know? But all I know is that whatever she did…got him insanely pissed off at Inuyasha."  
Kagome sighed, "How long were they suspended for?"  
Ena looked at her, "Two weeks. So they should be back next week."

"Hey guys!"  
The three girls looked behind them as Miroku and Sango walked up to them hand in hand.

Kagome smirked as she turned to look at them, "Looks like you two are doing **_just _**fine."  
Sango and Miroku turned a slight pink but smiled.

"Yeah…" She smiled up at Miroku, "We are just fine."  
Miroku gave her a loving smile before looking back at Kagome, "So…how have you've been Kagome?"

Kagome sighed while giving him a soft smile, "I'm doing a little better."  
Miroku nodded still smiling at her, "Good to hear."  
Sango started to glance around, "Say?" Kagome, Ena and Kikyo looked at her, she looked at them, "Where's Inuyasha? I thought he'd be with you guys."  
Ena sighed, "The guy walked off somewhere."  
Kikyo raised a brow, "Where would he go?"

Ena shrugged, "I don't know…maybe the boys' bathroom or something."  
Kagome sighed as she glanced over her shoulder looking to where Inuyasha walked off too, 'I really hope he isn't mad at me.'

* * *

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he walked around the schoolyard, 'He's around here somewhere! I know it! I can smell him!'

He kept glancing around looking for a certain someone.

"Oh! Hey good morning Inuyasha!" His ears twitched as he heard his name being called out.

He growled softly as he looked down the street to see Hojo walking onto he schoolyard smiling like everything was okay with the world.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and in a split second he charged towards Hojo and picked him up by the neck and slammed him into the schools' brick wall.

"GAH!" Hojo yelped in pain closing his eyes and opened one of them to find Inuyasha glaring at him, "Inu-Inuyasha…what…"  
"What? Did you really think I would let you off the hook after what you did!?" Inuyasha growled harshly slightly tightening his grip on Hojo's neck, "I was planning to deal with you last week but with everything that was going on, thanks to you, I didn't have time to deal with you last week."

Hojo gulped as he felt Inuyasha's claws slightly digging into his neck.

Inuyasha grunted as he brought up his hand, "But now that the situation with Kagome has settled down…" In a split second his claws sharpened making Hojo gulp harder, "I can now teach you a lesson…a lesson you will never forget."  
Hojo swallowed hard, "T-Teach me a…l-lesson?"  
"Yep!" Inuyasha growled, "It's not payback time for what you did to Kagome!"  
"But I'm sorry for what happened! But I…"

"No making excuses!" Inuyasha shouted slamming Hojo harder into the brick wall making him wince, Inuyasha growl became harsher, "You think that I or Kagome would forgive you after what you did to her!? Not a fucking chance you bastard!"

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's ears perked up as that voice rang through his ears.

He looked over his shoulder, "Kagome?"

Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Ena walked up behind him.

Hojo winced as he opened one eye to look at Kagome, "K-Kagome…"  
Kagome gasped when she saw him, "Hojo!?"

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Miroku asked as he stood next to Kagome.

Kagome noticed Inuyasha's hand around Hojo's neck and looked up at him as he looked at her, "So…this was why you walked off." Kagome sighed in relief, 'Good…he didn't walk off because of me.'

Inuyasha grunted, "Yeah I smelt his scent near by…" Inuyasha glared back at Hojo, "And I decided to come a pay him a little visit."  
Ena sighed while shaking her head, 'And here I thought he wouldn't revert to something like this.' She looked at him with a blank look, 'Considering he didn't go after Hojo last week.'

"Inuyasha…" Inuyasha looked back as Sango stood on the other side of Kagome, "Don't do anything rash."

"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't be rash!?" He turned his attention back at Hojo, "Since he deserves every beating that I give him!" 'I won't let him get away with hurting Kagome!'

"Please listen!" Hojo shouted getting them to look at him, he started to pant, "I'm really, **_really_** sorry for what I did! But you gotta believe me I had no choice! If I didn't do what Onigumo ordered me to do…"  
Inuyasha slammed him again into the wall, "Stop making excuses!"

"But…"  
"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha's ears tweaked as he heard Kagome yell, him and the others looked back at her, "Put him down Inuyasha."  
"What!?" Inuyasha shouted very loudly turning to fully look at her while still holding Hojo to the wall, "Don't tell me you actually believe him!?"

"I'm not saying I do!" Kagome replied, "But please just put him down before you make a huge scene which we don't need right now!"  
Inuyasha grunted as he finally let go of Hojo making him fall on his knees.

Hojo started to cough, "Thank you…Kagome…"  
"Yeah you should be thanking her." Hojo looked up at Inuyasha who narrowed his eyes at him while crossing his arms, "Because if it wasn't for her…you head would have been chopped right off!"

Hojo gulped as he stared at Inuyasha before looking at Kagome, "Yes…" He ran up to her making her jump a bit as he stood a few inches in front of her, "I am really grateful that you…"  
"Whoa, whoa Hojo." Kagome interrupted him as she waved her hands slightly, "Just because I told Inuyasha to release you doesn't mean that I'm forgiving or believing you for anything."

Hojo blinked as she continued, "I just didn't want Inuyasha to get in trouble." Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "Since **_this _**time he actually started something that would have gotten him suspended."  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome with an eyebrow raised, "What the heck…"

He looked over at Ena, who looked at him, "The fight with Koga, remember?"

Inuyasha's head jerked as he remembered that, 'Oh…that. Heh, I almost forgot about that. Wait!' He looked at Kagome with wide eyes, 'How the hell does she know that!? I didn't even tell her about that!' He grunted once he thought of something, 'Heh, Ena probably told her.'

"But Kagome please!" Kagome looked back at Hojo as he looked at her with sad eyes, "Though I'll admit it was my fault for agreeing to help Onigumo and his gang, but…he gave me no other choice."  
"No choice!? That's a bunch of bullshit!" Inuyasha shouted getting them to look at him, he growled, "You **_so_** had a choice! If you truly never wanted to hurt Kagome you wouldn't have agreed to help them."

"But Inuyasha…" Inuyasha looked at Sango who gave him a serious look, "There could be a chance that Onigumo could have threatened Hojo."

Kagome's eyes went wide, 'Threatened?'

"So what!?" Inuyasha shouted narrowing his eyes at her, "If he was a true man he would have found a way to reject Onigumo's threat!"  
"I sort of doubt that Inuyasha." Miroku replied.

"Yeah…it would all depend on the threat." Kikyo pointed out, "Onigumo or even worse…Naraku could have used something against him to make him follow his commands."

Kagome just started the ground with wide eyes.

_**Listen Kagome…I…had my reasons for doing what I did to you those years in elementary school.**_

_**Mr. Chan…**_

_**Yeah, yeah Mr. Chan threatened you a detention if you helped me right? Sorry pal, but I'm not buying it!**_

Kagome bite her thumbnail, 'Could it be that…Onigumo or…Naraku really threatened Koga somehow?'

"Please Kagome…" Kagome looked back up at Hojo who all of a sudden grabbed her hands, making her gasp, "Please…forgive me!"

A vein popped out of Inuyasha's forehead as his body was engulfed in flames, 'That…little…'

"Uh…" Kagome stuttered before shaking her head back to reality, she sighed, "Hojo…"  
"Back off!" Inuyasha growled loudly as he quickly stepped between Kagome and Hojo making him let go of Kagome's hands.

"Inuyasha!?" Kagome gasped in surprise.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "Don't you even think you can touch Kagome after what you did!"  
Ena, Miroku, Sango, and Kikyo rolled their eyes as they let out a sigh, 'Why doesn't he just come out with it already?'

Hojo gulped stepping away from Inuyasha, "S-Sorry…" He made a move to walk away.

"Wait Hojo…"

Hojo and the others looked at her, as she appeared beside Inuyasha, she had a frown on her face.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said softly as he looked down at her, 'Please don't tell me she's going to forgive him!'

"I really don't know if I can forgive you for what you did. Heck I can't even bring myself to forgive Koga for what he did. Though his case is a little more serious than yours'." Kagome replied softly feeling her eyes tear up but she quickly shook her head to gain back her composure, "But…" She looked back up at him, "Have you…actually seen and talked to Naraku?"  
"Mmm?" Hojo mumbled as the others looked at her while raising their eyebrows.

'Why is she asking him that?' Ena asked as she stared at Kagome's back, she gasped, 'Wait! Don't tell me she is still planning to take on Naraku on her own!? But…she said she isn't anymore!'

Hojo sighed as he shook his head, "No…I have never even might this Naraku and I only helped Onigumo out last week so I doubt the guy trusts me with anything that the gang knows."  
Kagome let out a disappointed sigh, 'So much for that.'

"Sorry if that didn't help much." She heard Hojo say softly.

She sighed as she shook her head before looking back up at Hojo, "No it's okay. I shouldn't have expected you to know anything."  
Hojo gave a quick nod before walking towards the school building.

Once he was out of sight Inuyasha and the others looked at Kagome.

"Say Kagome?" Kagome looked at Kikyo, "Are you…still planning to go after Naraku on your own?"  
Kagome raised a brow, "No I'm not. Why are you asking me that?"

"Well you just asked Hojo if he knew anything about him." Inuyasha pointed out getting her to look at him.

Kagome crossed her arms looking at them firmly, "I was only going to ask him if he knew what Naraku's intentions were that's all!"

"Huh?" They all asked.

Kagome sighed, "I'm trying to find out what Naraku is truly after and what it has to do with me."

The others stared at her as she continued, "I mean…there has to be a reason why he is trying so hard to kill me, one teenaged girl."

"Yeah…I have been wondering about that myself." They looked at Ena who crossed her arms, "There must be some reason why they are only after Kagome and no one else."  
"But…Nagami gave us some reasons already." Sango pointed out.

"Yeah, revenge and jealousy." Miroku pointed out while raising a brow.

"Yeah but I think Nagami was only basing that off of what she knew about Naraku from their past." Kagome pointed out.

"And I seriously doubt he's after her because of those two things." Ena replied while glancing at Miroku and Sango, "I mean it can't be to get revenge on her father and mother or he would have gotten Rin and Souta into the mix. And I don't think someone as old as Naraku would be having **_this_** many people and be working **_this_** hard to take down one girl."

"Mmm…you do have a point." Miroku replied while crossing his arms.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, "So…you're just trying to figure out what he's after?"

Kagome looked up at him and nodded, "Yes…that's the only thing I'm trying to figure out at this point. I really want to know why he wants to kill me so badly." She gave him a serious look, "I'm not going to let Naraku kill me, I've come too far to let him take me down."

Inuyasha and the others gave her a warm smile.

"And that's exactly what we wanted to hear Kagome." Inuyasha replied softly, 'Then I guess…I don't have to worry about her going off on her own anymore.' He narrowed his eyes, 'But still…we're not out of this battle yet. Naraku may have something planned for the future…so I better keep my guard up.'

* * *

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango walked down the school hallway until they came across an intersection. (Heh, yeah that's what I call our four-way hallways at school, where there are four different hallways you can walk down. Just so you know).

Sango and Miroku smiled and Kagome and Inuyasha.

"So…see you guys in the cafeteria?" Sango suggested still holding Miroku's hand.

Kagome nodded, "Sure, we'll meet ya there."

Miroku then noticed something, "Hey?" The three looked at him as he started to look around, he looked at them, "Where are Kikyo and Ena?"  
"Oh Kikyo is probably in the office with her mom." Kagome replied while pointing her finger back towards the office.

Inuyasha raised a brow, "Why are they going in there for? Heck why are they even here in the first place?"

Kagome looked up at him, "Kikyo's moving here."  
"What!? Whoa! When did this happen?" Sango asked tilting her head a bit in shock while raising a brow.

Kagome looked at her, "Well according to Kikyo, her and her parents have been talking about this for a while and they finally agreed to let her live here with her grandmother."  
"Oh…so her whole family isn't moving here." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome shook her head, "Nope only Kikyo's moving here. But she won't be here until next week."  
"Oh…" They looked at Miroku who smiled as he rubbed his chin slightly, "Then maybe we should have a little welcome to the neighborhood party this weekend when she arrives."

Kagome thought about it before smiling, "That's brilliant Miroku!"  
Miroku smiled proudly, "Of course I am."  
"Just don't get too cocky there Miroku." Inuyasha replied in a blank tone as he stared at his friend.

"So…that explains Kikyo…" Kagome and the boys looked at Sango, "But what happened to Ena?"  
Kagome shrugged, "I guess she went to her locker."  
"But isn't her locker next to Sango's locker?" Inuyasha asked while raising a brow.

"Mmm…maybe she took a different way this morning." Kagome replied as she looked up at him.

* * *

"Thanks for the help Mr. Yato." Ena said loudly as she waved at him while walking out of the science room.

He yelled a welcome as Ena walked down the hall.

She sighed, "Well…now that's out of the way." Ena dug her hands into her jacket pockets, "Now it's off to my locker, drop my stuff off in my class and then…try finding the others." 'Since they are probably wondering where I am right now.'

"Oh hey Ena."

"Mmm?" Ena hummed as she picked up her head. There in front of her stood a very handsome neko-hanyou boy with mid-length raven black hair, beautiful purple eyes, with little black neko ears on top of his head, was the same height as Inuyasha, was well built and had fangs and claws.

A soft gasp escaped her throat as her cheeks turned a slight pink, "A-Ash!?"

Ena quickly shook her head to get herself back to reality, she smiled, "G-Good m-morning Ash."

Ash returned the smile as he stood right in front of her, "Good morning to you too Ena."

Ena gulped as she rubbed the back of her head, "So…um…uh…h-how was you w-weekend?"

Ash tilted his head as he let out a sigh, "It was okay…I guess." He looked at her as he placed a hand into his pocket, "Got a tour of Tokyo."  
"Oh…what…d-did you see?" Ena stuttered softly starting to feel herself shake, 'Dammit! I am totally screwing this up! Okay Ena now…stop stuttering!'

Ash rubbed his head, "Not much." He stopped rubbing his head and put his hand back in his pocket, "We just saw the park and some of the important places, like the hospitals and…stuff like that."

"Oh…w-well that sounded fun." Ena replied now feeling her body heat up with each and every pound her heart made.

Ash rolled his eyes, "Yeah if you call being **_trapped_** in a four-doored car with an older brother and an annoying little sister fun then…I guess I had **_a lot_** of it."  
Ena lightly chuckled, "Y-Yeah…I h-had gone through that t-too. Only I h-have two older brothers."

"Well that sounds a little better than having a sister who can't sing, sing loudly in your ear KNOWING that my ears are sensitive." Ash grunted as he looked up at the clock, he sighed, '7:50.'

He sighed again as he looked back at Ena, "Well I guess I should head to my locker now."

"Oh…right." Ena replied softly slightly disappointed.

"See you around then." Ash replied as he walked past before giving her one last smile before he walked down the hall.

Ena turned to watch him walk away, she groaned, 'Dammit…I acted like a complete idiot! ARGH! Can't I at least talk to him without stuttering!?'

"Ena?"  
"AH!" Ena yelped jumping in surprise. She quickly turned around to find Kagome standing right behind her.

"Gah! Kagome!?" Ena said loudly shocked and surprised as her cheeks began a darker shade of pink, 'Did…did she see us!?'

Ena gulped when she saw Kagome raising an eyebrow, "Um…who was tha-"  
"Oh look at the time!" Ena cut in quickly while looking at her wrist before smiling at Kagome, "I got to go to my locker and head to class. And you know me…heheh…I hate being late."

Ena quickly ran down the hall.

"Wait Ena!" Kagome shouted as she watched Ena ran down the hall, she raised a brow, 'What was that about?' She looked down the hall where Ash walked down, 'And…who was that?'

* * *

Since it was second semester the class schedules have changed and Kagome and Inuyasha were now in geometry together.

Kagome sighed as she looked at her textbook trying to figure out this one equation as her classmates were in the middle of a test. She tried to concentrate on her homework but her mind kept wondering.

'Wonder what was up with Ena this morning?' Kagome thought while leaning her chin on her palm as she looked up at the chalkboard, 'I have never seen her so jumpy like that before.'

Then the boy flashed into her head, 'But who…was that boy she was talking too? I don't think I've seen someone like him around here before.'

"Hey."

"Mmm?" Kagome mumbled as she looked up at Inuyasha standing in front of her desk, she raised a brow, "Inuyasha?"

"Shhhhh!" Inuyasha hissed as he knelt down in front of her, "Do you want us to get in trouble?"

"Well…you are the one that will get us in trouble!" Kagome pointed out softly, "I mean you are the one sitting in front of me, talking to me!"

"Hey I asked her if I could!" Inuyasha pointed out narrowing his eyes slightly, "And she agreed since it looks like you are a little lost with what you are doing."  
Kagome narrowed her eyes a bit, "I am not lost! I'm just…not in the mood for math right now."

"Well…you're going to have to be if you want to get the math homework you missed last week done." Inuyasha pointed out softly.

"I am well aware of that Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha sighed, "Then let me help you."  
Kagome raised a brow, "Do you even know what you are doing?"  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "Of course I know what I'm doing! This lesson was a piece of cake for me."  
Kagome let out a sigh before smiling at him, "Yeah…I guess I could use a little help." She looked back down at her textbook and looked at the equation, "This equation…is a little hard."  
Inuyasha took one of the chairs from an empty desk and sat in front of her, "Okay tell me what you don't get."

"Um…basically the whole equation I don't get." Kagome replied softly while still leaning her head on her palm.

Inuyasha nodded as he looked from her to the equation, "Well…this is how you do it…"  
"Say Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked back up at Kagome as she stared at him in the eyes.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha asked.

"Um…can you tell me what happened last week?" Kagome asked tilting her head slightly.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "Why you wanna know?"  
"I'm just wondering. I mean I was gone the whole week and…things could have happened." Kagome replied softly.

Inuyasha looked away from her for a minute to think about last week, he looked back at her, "I…don't really know if anything interesting happened last week. I've had other things on my mind that I didn't really pay attention to a lot of things last week."

Kagome sighed, 'I should have known…'

"But…" She looked up at him, "You could ask Sango or Miroku or even Ena. They might know."

* * *

Kagome sighed as she walked to science, 'I know I can't really ask Ena…considering she ran from me. So…maybe Sango or Miroku will tell me."  
"Hey Kagome."  
Kagome looked up and smiled as Sango walked up to her, 'Speak of the devil.'

"So how was geometry?" Sango asked while holding her books tightly towards her.

Kagome sighed, "Horrible! I have so much math homework that I think by the end of the night my head will explored!" Kagome smiled, "But…Inuyasha was a big help."  
"You mean…Inuyasha helped you?" Sango asked while raising a brow.

Kagome lightly chuckled, "Yep and he knew exactly what he was doing."  
"Wow…never knew Inuyasha was so good at math. I thought he hated it." Sango replied while blinking a couple times.

"Well…I guess there are something's about him that we keep learning every passing day." Kagome replied as she started to walk towards the science room with Sango following.

Sango looked at Kagome as they walked, "Say Kagome?"

Kagome looked up at Sango, "Yeah?"

"I'm wondering if you have heard about the talent show this Friday?" Sango asked.

Kagome blinked a couple times before shaking her head, "No I haven't." 'Well then…I guess she might know who that boy was'

"Well the announced it last week Monday." Sango replied, "The winner gets a trophy and 200 dollars. Maybe you should enter Kagome."  
Kagome smiled as she smiled while shaking her head before looking at Sango, "Have too much homework to do to go and get ready for a talent show."

"But Kagome you barely have to practice anything." Sango pointed out, "All you have to do is play your guitar and sing."

"But I still have to figure out a song and get the courage to actually sing in front of a huge crowd." Kagome pointed out, "I don't think I'm ready for that big of a crowd."

Sango shrugged, "You won't know until you try Kagome, and besides if you do this you might get the school to be so amazed that they might actually forget you were ever mute."  
Kagome stared at her before looking at the ground, 'Mmm…could that really happen? Maybe…I could give it a try.'

"And if you need help picking out a song I'm sure we can help you with that." She heard Sango say.

She looked back at Sango and smiled, "Oh don't worry. I'm sure I'll come up with a song by then. But…"  
Sango stared at her as she continued, "I would like to know more about what happened last week while I was gone."  
Sango smiled, "Sure…well the talent show was one thing. But nothing else major really happened. The only thing that was new last week was…"  
"Oh hey Sango."  
Sango and Kagome looked as Ash walked up as they arrived at the science door.

Kagome gasped, 'It's the boy from this morning. The boy…that Ena was talking too.' She looked at Sango, 'Does Sango know him?'

Sango smiled, "Oh good morning Ash."

Ash nodded, "Morning. In for another day of boring notes?"  
Sango sighed, "Who could ever be into that is beyond me."  
Ash chuckled as he walked inside the classroom.

"Uh…Sango?" Sango looked at Kagome who raised a brow, "Who was that?"

"Oh that was the new thing that I was talking about." Sango replied as Kagome looked at her with interest, "That boy is Ash Koshi, and he moved here last week."  
"Oh…no wonder why I didn't recognize him." Kagome replied as she looked into the science room as Ash sat down in his desk and noticed his ears.

Kagome looked at her, "And I'm guessing by his ears…that he's a demon?"  
Sango nodded, "Yep a hanyou at that. He is a neko."  
"Neko huh." Kagome replied as she looked back at Ash, "First time I've seen a boy cat hanyou before."  
"Yeah…but he's pretty cool once you actually talk to him." Sango replied getting Kagome to look at her.

Sango smiled, "Well…we should go in a get ourselves ready for a full hour of notes."

Kagome groaned, "Great…just what I need."

Sango chuckled.

* * *

"God! My wrists are so sore!" Kagome said while rubbing her wrists, "And it's all thanks to my first and second hour classes! For making me write so much."

"Well that's what you get for missing a whole week of lessons." Inuyasha replied simply as he crossed his arms.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Gee thanks for the concern."  
Inuyasha shrugged, "Hey I'm just stating the facts. And personally I think the teachers make you go through all of this so next time you won't want to miss anymore days."  
Kagome sighed, "Well then I must say they are really cruel! They should be showing me at least some sympathy. I was just attacked by some gang members who could have killed me!"

"Well I guess some of these teachers just don't give a damn." Inuyasha replied as they walked into the history room.

Kagome sighed as she sat down in her desk while Inuyasha sat in front of her, "So…"

Inuyasha looked at her as she stared at him, "What did I miss in this class?"

Inuyasha sighed, "Notes, worksheets, a review packet and a test on Friday."  
Kagome groaned, "Awwww! Not another test! I've already missed like…three tests in one week!"

"Hey don't get mad at me!" Inuyasha replied.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm just…getting really, really frustrated!" Kagome replied laying her head on her desk, "I already got tons of homework and a lot of notes to catch up on, not to mention tests and quizzes that I missed. How the hell am I going to make all this up in one week!?"  
Inuyasha sighed as he ran his fingers through her hair trying to comfort her, "Don't worry Kagome…you'll get through this."  
Kagome sighed as she looked up at him, "Well I really have no choice but to go through this. But I know I'm going to have a late night tonight."  
"Just don't overwork yourself." Inuyasha advised narrowing his eyes slightly.

Kagome just sighed, "I'll try…but I can't make any promises."

She glanced towards the door as Ena walked in. She sighed as she remembered this morning, 'Ena…why were you so jumpy this morning?'

Ena smiled as she walked up to Kagome and Inuyasha, "Hey guys, what's up?"

Kagome raised a brow, 'Okay now what is going on? This morning she was willing to run from me and now she's talking to me like nothing happened?'

Inuyasha returned the smile, "Nothing much." He pointed at Kagome, "Just Kagome stressing out on how much she missed out on."  
Kagome looked at him, "Can you really blame me? I mean I have like…five math assignments, three science assignments not to mention notes and three tests and a quiz that I missed!"

Ena sighed, "Yeah…sounds like the teachers are trying to kill you."  
"Seriously…I think they are." Kagome replied, "And I have to get this done by Friday!"

Ena raised a brow, "Who said you hadta get this all done by Friday?"

Kagome sighed, "No one really…but I'm assuming they want them all done by then."  
"Kagome I'm sure they aren't expecting you to have all of those assignments and this weeks assignments all done by Friday." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Well…I'm going to at least try to get them all done by then." Kagome replied leaning her head on her palm.

"Don't over exert yourself." Ena replied looking at Kagome in concern.

Kagome glanced at her, "I'm not making any promises."  
"Hey."  
Ena and the other two looked as Ash walked over towards them.

Ena gasped as she felt her cheeks heat up, 'Ash!' She quickly turned away from Kagome and Inuyasha to smile at him, "Uh…h-hey A-Ash."

Ash smiled, "Hey yourself." He looked beside him to look at Kagome and Inuyasha, he waved, "Hey."

"Hey…?" Inuyasha and Kagome replied while slightly waving at him.

"A-Ash these are my…f-friends." Ena stuttered feeling her body heat up again, "I-Inuyasha and…"  
Kagome raised a brow, 'Ena's stuttering? Never heard her stutter like that in a long time.'

Ena pointed at Kagome, "This is K-Kagome."  
Ash nodded looking back at them, "Nice to meet you Kagome and Inuyasha." He looked at Inuyasha, "Yeah…you were the one that shouted at me that one time."

Kagome and Ena looked at Inuyasha with wide eyes before narrowing him.

"What did you do Inuyasha?" Ena asked glaring at him clenching her fists.

Inuyasha flinched a bit when he saw Ena glare at him, "Uh…well we bumped into each other in the hall last Wednesday and…I called him a retard for bumping into me."

"WHAT!?" Ena shouted, "How dare you call a new kid **_that_** when you don't even **_know_** him!"  
Inuyasha jumped when she yelled before standing up shouting, "Well hey I was in a bad mood last week so give me a break!"

"Yeah but that didn't give you an excuse to yell at him!" Ena shouted still glaring at him.  
Ash and Kagome stared at them as they continued to argue.

Ash looked at Kagome and pointed at them, "Do they always argue like this?"  
Kagome sighed, "Yep, pretty much." She smiled up at him, "But don't worry they'll be good in a few minutes."  
Ash blinked before looking back at Ena and Inuyasha who were still arguing, he looked back down at Kagome, "So…"  
Kagome looked back up at him as she continued, "Are you new here?" He raised a brow, "Because I don't remember seeing you last week."  
Kagome let out a soft sigh before smiling at him, "No I'm not new. I was just gone that week."  
"Oh sick I'm guessing?" Ash asked while digging his hands into his pockets.

Kagome turned her eyes away from him, "Yeah…I guess you could put it that way."  
"Will you just get off my back Ena!?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Not until you say you're sorry to him!" Ena shouted back pointing a finger from him to Ash.

"Ena! Inuyasha!"

The two flinched as they looked back at the history teacher who gave them a cold hard glare.

"Stop your bickering and sit down!" She yelled making the two jump and quickly sit down in their sits along with Ash.

She sighed and smiled, "Okay class now today we are going to start a brand new chapter."

"But what about our tests?" a female student asked.

"Oh we still have one more student who needs to take it." She pointed out before looking at Kagome and smiled, "But we'll give that person a few days to study."  
Kagome blushed in embarrassment, '**_Sure_ **stare at me why don't ya! Make the **_whole_** class stare at me, making me more stressed out than I already am!'

As the history teacher continued to talk Ena found her gaze moving to look at Ash's side as he listened to the teacher talk.

Ena sighed.

* * *

_**Ena was pushing through the halls to get to her class, "Jeez! Will you people move! I have a test next hour and I barely studied!"**_

_**But the students ignored her and just either walked slowly or just started to cram the halls.**_

_**Ena let out a frustrated sigh, "Damn you people!" She moved to the side to walk around some of the people and someone stuck their foot out making her trip and fall on the ground.**_

"_**AH!" Ena yelped as she landed on the ground as her stuff flew on the ground, she winced, "Ow!"  
"Oops sorry about that."**_

_**Ena glared up at a human boy with another human male and a girl hanyou at his side, "You did that on purpose you jerk!"  
The human boy did a fake gasp, "No I did not. How dare you accuse me for such a thing? I would never do something like that."  
The three laughed making Ena's glare go hard.**_

"_**This should teach that next time…don't tell us what to do." The hanyou girl said as she crossed her arms as she smirked.**_

"_**And tell that mute girl that once she gets back…" The other human boy glared, "That she will get a payback for ruining the dance!"  
"You idiots!" Ena shouted, "That wasn't her fault!"  
"Sure it was because it was her that they were after." The first human boy replied while glaring at her.**_

_**Ena placed pressure on her teeth as she glared at them, "I swear if you touch her…"  
"Hey!" Someone yelled getting them to look back.**_

'_**Inuyasha?' Ena thought expecting him to be behind her but only to find Ash standing there glaring at the three in front of Ena, 'That certainly isn't Inuyasha.'**_

"_**Who the fuck are you?" The first human boy asked while raising a brow.**_

"_**Ohhh but you are cute." The hanyou girl said smiling at him.**_

_**The boys glared at her, "Oh please."  
Ash glared at them, "Who I am I really none of your business but…" He walked up until he was standing next to Ena who as still kneeling on the ground, "I won't just stand around as you pick on this girl who, may I mention, didn't do anything to you."  
"How the fuck would a hanyou like you know!?" The other human yelled, "How do you know she didn't do something to us!?"  
"I highly doubt that, considering that I saw the whole thing and heard it too." Ash replied as he tweaked his ears a bit, he narrowed his eyes as he picked up his claw and sharpened his nails, "So I suggest you walk away before I am forced to take some action."  
"Heh!" The first human snorted before turning around, "Let's go guys we are just wasting our time here!"**_

_**The two jerked a bit before nodding their heads as they followed him.**_

_**Ena gasped in awe, 'Wow…' She glanced up at him, 'He almost sounded like Inuyasha there…though with a different angle.'**_

_**Ash sighed as he knelt down next to Ena, "Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?"  
Ena's cheeks turned a slight pink once she saw his eyes before shaking her head, "No…they didn't hurt me. They just tripped me that's all." 'I should probably warn Inuyasha about them, since they are sort of threatening Kagome.' She glanced at her stuff and started to collect it, "Well…so much for studying."  
She suddenly heard shuffling beside her, she turned her head to gap as she saw Ash picking up some of her papers.**_

_**Ena looked at him with wide eyes with her mouth slightly opened, 'He's…actually helping me?'**_

_**Ash looked at her, "You don't mind me helping you…do you?"**_

_**Ena jerked her head back as more blush appeared on her face and quickly shook her head, "No, no I don't mind at all really." 'You just surprised me…that's all.'**_

_**Ena looked at him again, "Um…"  
"Yes?" He asked as he looked back at her after picking up one of her textbooks.**_

"_**I…don't think I have seen you around here before…" Ena started eyeing him a bit.**_

_**Ash chuckled a bit, "Oh so you noticed. That's because I just moved here a week ago and didn't come to school until this week."  
"Oh…so you're new." Ena replied.**_

_**Ash nodded, "Yep." He took out his hand, "I'm Ash Koshi nice to meet you…um…"  
Ena smiled and took his hand, "Ena…my name's Ena."

* * *

Ena just sighed, 'And ever since then I have acted like a total fool around him. Every time I try talking to him…I stutter like a complete idiot. That hasn't happened since I began friends with Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango along with Kagome and Kikyo. But now…I'm going back to my old shy self again…why?'**_

Kagome sighed as she took down some of the notes and glanced at Ena to find her looking at Ash, "Mmm?" She heard Ena sigh and looked from her to Ash, 'You know…Ena has been acting weird today. Could it be because of…Ash?'

* * *

Soon the bell rang and it was time for fourth hour or lunch depending on your schedule.

Kagome sighed as she sulked, "It's finally lunchtime! Finally I really need a break from all of this homework, notes and all this catch-up work."  
"Why don't you bring some of you catch-up work to lunch and we can help you?" Inuyasha suggested while glancing at Kagome.

"I was planning to do that anyway." Kagome replied as she glanced up at him.

She then heard a depressing sigh from the other side of her.

Kagome looked at Ena who was also sulking, but it wasn't because of the classes, "Ena?"

Her voice snapped Ena out of her daze and looked at Kagome, "Yeah what is it?"

"You okay? Because you look kinda depressed." Kagome asked while raising a brow.

"Depressed?" Ena repeated slightly panicking as she smiled weakly, "Who's depressed? I'm not depressed I'm just hunky dooey!"

"Then how come you look so…down in the dumps?" Kagome asked.

Ena sighed while rubbing her head, "It's just classes these days are just getting more and more boring and I just can't take it anymore!"

"You said it Ena." Ena and Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who sighed, "A lot of these classes are so boring that I'm sure, even the really smart kids, would fall asleep."  
"See? I'm not the only one who feels that way." Ena pointed out pointing at Inuyasha while looking at Kagome, "So really I'm not depressed."  
Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Ena…you are seriously a bad liar."

"Eh!?" Ena gaped as she jerked back at bit.

"I know something is bothering you and you and I both know it isn't the classes." Kagome replied firmly, "Now just tell me what is going on? And why are you acting like you are hiding something?"  
"Hiding? I'm not hiding anything!" Ena replied quickly starting to feel her heart pound as she felt her body heat up with embarrassment.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "I'm not buying it Ena."  
Ena jerked before looking up at the clock, "Oh look at the time…" She smiled back at Kagome, "I have to do that…thing before I head to lunch." Ena started to walk backwards, "So…see you guys at lunch."

Ena quickly turned around only to be pulled back, "Gah!"

"Oh no you don't Ena!" Ena gulped as she looked over her shoulder to look at Kagome, "You are not going anywhere until you tell me what is with you and that guy Ash!"  
Inuyasha just stood there totally oblivious to what was going on, 'Am I…missing something here?'

Ena jerked again once Kagome mentioned the neko hanyou, "I…" She looked away, "I have no idea what you are talking about. There is nothing going on between me and him."  
"Yeah right Ena. Only a really stupid person would believe that." Kagome replied letting go of Ena's arm.

She crossed her arms, "There is something going on and I want to know."

Ena sighed in defeat, 'Guess I have no choice, because knowing Kagome she won't drop the subject until I come out clean with it. But I guess…maybe she can help me.' "Well…there really isn't anything going on but…I…" Ena lowered her head.

"You…what?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha stood behind Kagome.

Ena gulped before closing her eyes while shouting, "I'm crushing on Ash!"

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ooooo Ena has a crush, Ena has a crush. Well someone did suggest that Ena should find someone and she did. I thought this chapter was pretty sweet, sad, yet funny at the same time. Now again this chapter was a filler and the next will be another filler and it will be about Kagome and Sango helping Ena catch Ash's eye but someone gets in their way but let's not forget about the talent show. That will also happen in the next chapter. Well hope to see you guys next chapter. Mmmmm.…now I have to figure out someone for Kikyo…any ideas?

See ya next time!

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ME!**


	26. talent show!

Hi guys. Sorry for the long update, I was updating other stories while also trying to finish **Strong Love**, which by the way as only one more chapter to go and then it is finished! Sighs, oh thank god! But I also have another story on fictionpress that I started, it's called **Navigator** and if any of you would mind reading and reviewing it that would make me so happy! Well anyway let's get to the next chapter.

**Chapter 26: Talent Show!**

"I'm crushing on Ash!" Ena shouted as she held her eyes shut.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at her with wide eyes.

"Wh-What did you say?" Kagome asked softly quite shocked of what she just heard.

"I…" Ena panted as she opened her eyes to look at Kagome and Inuyasha, "Like Ash…okay!?"  
Kagome just stared at her before smiling as she chuckled, "Oh really? I had a feeling that you liked him, considering of how you acted around him."  
Ena turned a dark shade of red and quickly ran down the hall refusing to become more embarrassed than she already was.

"Wait Ena!" Kagome shouted as she started to run after her.

But before she could go any further she felt someone pull her back.

"Gah!" She yelped as she looked over her shoulder to find Inuyasha with his hand over her shoulder.

She raised a brow, "Inuyasha? Wha-"  
"I think we should leave Ena alone for right now." Inuyasha pointed out.

"What!?" Kagome replied loudly as she turned to face him, "Why would I do that!?"  
"Kagome, this is really none of our business." Inuyasha replied, "This is her business that she has to deal with on her own and besides she was pretty embarrassed when she said…or should I say shouted out her confession. She may not want to talk about it."  
Kagome smiled as she rolled her eyes, "Inuyasha that's a normal reaction." She crossed her arms, "Everyone gets that way when they admit to someone else that they like another. It's perfectly natural and Ena is no exception no matter how brave she makes herself seem like she is."  
Inuyasha's cheeks turned a slight pink but shook his head, "But still…" He looked at her while crossing his arms, "I think we should just leave her alone until she wants to talk about it. It's not use pressuring someone to tell you something like that, especially when it's their first crush."

Kagome sighed, "As true as that is…" She shook her head, "I just can't sit back and not help her." She looked up at him, "I really owe her for everything that she did for us and me. I mean if it wasn't for her…"  
"Yeah…" Inuyasha replied softly looking at Kagome with soft eyes, "If it wasn't for her…I would have gotten suspended along with Koga and Ayano." 'Not to mention Kagome probably wouldn't be here right now if Ena hadn't talked me out of being mad at her.'

Kagome smiled while nodding her head, "Yep that's right. You wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for her. So the least we can do is offer her our help and support."  
Inuyasha sighed as he smiled, "Okay, I see your point. Ena does deserve this after all."  
Kagome just smiled, "Yep and now that we are on the same page…" She turned to walk down the hall, "Let's go find Ena and straighten things out."  
But she was again pulled back.

She sighed as she looked back at Inuyasha, "What now?"  
"I know you want to help her but…" Inuyasha let go of her arm, "Don't you think it would be a better idea if we just met her in the lunchroom. You know to give her sometime to think about this and get herself calm."  
Kagome rubbed her head, "Yeah…I guess that would be a good idea." She looked up at him, "People do tend to not talk about things like this when they are embarrassed about it."  
Inuyasha nodded, "Good now that you agree with me…" He smiled, "Let's go eat I'm starving!"

Kagome sweatdropped, "Oh so that's the reason why you want to meet her at lunch, eh Inuyasha?"  
Inuyasha turned a slight pink as he smiled while rubbing the back of his head, "Hehe…well I didn't really eat anything this morning so I'm really hungry."  
Kagome sighed as she chuckled lightly, "Okay we'll go to the lunchroom."  
Inuyasha smiled as he pumped his fist up in the arm, "Yes! I finally get to eat!"  
Kagome just smiled as she rolled her eyes, "Okay come on before the line gets long."  
"Right behind ya!" Inuyasha replied loudly as he walked slightly behind Kagome as they started to walk toward the lunchroom.

* * *

"Whoa did…did I just hear that right?" Beniko asked more to herself than Chieka as they walked out of their computer class.

She looked at Chieka, "Did they just say that Ena had a crush on the new boy?"  
Chieka looked at her, "I think that's what they said…though I could be wrong or they could be wrong."  
Beniko grunted as she narrowed her eyes, "Well I'm not going to trust what those two say. So why don't we just go find Ena and hear it directly from her."  
Chieka nodded as she quickly followed Beniko down the hall.

* * *

Ena sighed as she opened her locker loudly, regretting of what she just shouted out, 'Damn! I can't believe I shouted that out! That wasn't suppose to happen.' She closed her eyes, 'I bet ya that everyone in the school is now talking about it, yeah I can hear them now "Hey did you hear Ena has a crush on the new boy!".' Ena sighed, 'This will be one heck of a week!' Her eyes suddenly went wide as a thought came to her mind, she looked into her locker as her face became pale, 'Oh…oh no what if…what if Ash over hears them or…what if someone tells him!' She gasped as she quickly slapped her hand over her mouth, 'Oh god! That would be so embarrassing as hell! More embarrassing than the whole school knowing!'

She groaned as she looked up at the ceiling, "Please God…please don't let him hear it!"

"Ena!"  
"Mm?" Ena mumbled as she looked down that hall only to groan when she saw Beniko and Chieka walking over towards her, 'What the hell do they think they are doing!? I thought we told them never to talk to us again!'

"Ena we need to talk to you." Beniko said well actually it sounded more like an order.

Ena glared as they walked up to her, "What the hell do you guys want?"  
"Now Ena is that anyway to greet your friends?" Chieka asked sounding hurt.

Ena rolled her eyes, "Oh please like you guys dare to call yourselves my friends. Especially after what you guys did to Kagome." 'Not to mention me.'  
"Hey she plain well deserved every penny of it." Chieka pointed out roughly as she glared at her.

"How the hell did she deserve it!?" Ena asked loudly, "What the hell did she do to you guys that would-"  
"She just plainly bugs us!" Beniko replied as she narrowed her eyes while crossing her arms, "She's just a whore that needs to learn her place."  
"Uh…how is she a whore when she hasn't slept with anyone?" Ena asked or more like growled.

"Duh! She's getting all the hot guys!" Beniko snorted out loudly, "I mean come on she has Inuyasha, Koga and Miroku! Who are so not hers'!"  
"Whoa, whoa! First off Miroku is not hers', he's Sango's and Kagome would never claim him knowing that Sango likes him she is not that type of person. Second, she hates Koga's guts! And thirdly, she does so deserve Inuyasha! Those two practically belong together, whether you want to believe it or not!" Ena pointed out loudly, "Where do you get the idea that she had all three of them!?"

"Oh she has her ways and she does not deserve Inuyasha! Ayano deserves him because she is much prettier and more interesting than Kagome." Chieka pointed out.

"What the hell!?" Ena shouted making the two flinch, "Ayano doesn't deserve shit! The only thing she deserves is a swirly!"  
Beniko and Chieka gasped.

"How could you say that?" Chieka asked softly shocked of what Ena just said, "Especially to Ayano who had befriended you all these years."  
"Oh please!" Ena replied loudly, "Actually come to think of it…you guys never even really liked me! All you guys ever made me do was do your homework, make me cheat for you and basically just act like I was your loyal servant!"

"Hey you volunteered to do all that!" Beniko argued while narrowing her eyes, "You could have said no!"  
"Oh like I could! You guys would just dump all your shit on me without even letting me get one word in!" Ena shouted.  
"So what!? Did you really think we would do all that on our own!?" Chieka replied loudly, "If it wasn't for you we would have failed most of elementary."

"See!?" Ena shouted pointing at them, "You dare call yourselves friends after admitting that!?"  
"You just practically used me and you guys are teaming up with Onigumo and Naraku to kill Kagome!" Ena said loudly, "You guys…ARGH! I hate you guys!"  
"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Beniko shouted, "Why the hell are you getting all snappy at us all of a sudden!?"  
"Because you guys are ruining everything!" Ena pointed out loudly, "If it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't have felt so self-conscious in elementary then I wouldn't have been shy or I wouldn't be shuttering!"  
"Oh don't you dare go blaming us for something that you did to yourself!" Beniko grunted.

Ena growled as she clenched her fists while slightly shaking them, she had to admit she was surprised of how mad she was getting but it was thanks to them that she can't even talk to even one guy that she likes and that guy…is Ash.

Ena sighed wanting to keep herself calm, "I…did not do this to myself." She glared at them, "I was a perfectly find person until I met you two and Ayano once that happened my life just went down hill. Once you guys starting saying stuff to me I started become shyer and shyer and soon I didn't want to talk to anyone because you guys made me so self-conscious that I just didn't want to talk to anyone but my family."  
"It's because of you guys that I can't even talk to one single guy that I really like!" Ena said loudly.

"Whoa wait a minute!" Beniko jumped in while waving her hands in her face, "Is…that what brought this on? So is it really true…do you like that new boy, Ash?"

Ena gasped as she jerked her head back a bit as she turned pink, 'Oh shit…they heard it too!? Oh man! Now what!? Are they going to blackmail me now!?'

Ena shook her head to gain back her composer, "So…what if I do? What are you guys going to do about it?"  
Beniko and Chieka suddenly smiled as they looked at each other.

Ena groaned, 'Oh great here it comes.'

"Well ain't that a big surprise. And if you want we can help you." Beniko replied still smiling as she pointed at herself and Chieka.

"Heh! Yeah right like I would ask you guys for help since you guys are the reason why I can't talk to him!" Ena replied loudly as she slammed her locker before stomping past them.

"Hey!" Ena looked back at them as they glared at her, "We are just trying to make it up to you. We want to help you get this Ash to completely fall in love with you, even if he doesn't like you, which we can't really blame him for."  
Ena grunted as she glared at them, "I'd rather eat pig liver than have you guys help me. If I need help I'll ask Kagome and them!"  
"Why them!?" Beniko asked loudly, "They can't give you any advice, especially about this!"  
"Yeah they don't even know how to deal with this problem." Chieka pointed out loudly.

"And what makes you think you guys give any good advice!?" Ena shouted as she turned to glare at them, "Just stay out of this! This is none of your business so just leave it alone and let me deal with it on my own!"  
Ena made a sharp turn down the next hall, "Oof!" She bumped back at bit, she growled and looked up to yell at whomever bumped into her. Hey she was pissed and everyone will feel her wrath!

She suddenly gasped and suddenly her anger subsided, "A-Ash!?"  
Ash raised a brow, "Hey what's going on? I heard you yelling down here."  
Ena gulped as she felt her heart pound again, "Uh…w-was I yelling? M-maybe you h-heard someone else."

"No…" Ash shook his head, "I heard your voice and you were yelling. Did something happen?"  
Ena sighed as she looked down the hall that she was in to still see Beniko and Chieka standing there staring at her.

She glared as she looked back up at Ash, "Yeah I was yelling. Yelling at a bunch of idiots who think they own me!"  
She heard the two gasp, she glanced at them before looking back up at Ash, "But really it's nothing to worry about, at least you." She grunted as she walked past Ash, "Now if you don't mind I'm heading to lunch!"

Ash's gaze followed her until she walked down the next hall to the lunchroom.

"Jeez Ena has become a major bitch!"

"Mm?" Ash mumbled as he peaked down the hall that Ena was down to see that Beniko and Chieka didn't even notice that he was there, 'Well…if it isn't Beniko and Chieka.'

"And I bet ya it's all thanks to that stupid Kagome." Chieka grunted as she narrowed her eyes while crossing her arms, "Ever since she started hanging out with _**her**_, she has become quite…loud and bitchy."  
"I think you are right Chieka." Beniko replied, "Well that will be the last time we ever offer to help her out."  
"But…then we would have to start doing the homework ourselves." Chieka whined.

Ash's head jerked back, 'What…!?'

Beniko sighed as she crossed her arms, "Yeah that does pose as a problem. Ena was our easy A, but of course so was Kagome and Kikyo."  
"Keh no way am I asking those two bitches for help!" Chieka snarled, "We have to get Ena back."  
Beniko narrowed her eyes, "And how to you purpose we do that? Even if we were to do something Inuyasha and those guys will certainly find out."  
"Well…" Chieka said as she glanced at the ground trying to think of something.

Ash narrowed his eyes as he listened, 'If they go anywhere near her I'll…'

"Oh!" Ash's ears twitched as Beniko looked at her.

"What? What is it?" Beniko asked hoping she thought up of something.

Chieka smiled, "I have a brilliant idea."  
"Well…don't just stand there! Tell me what your idea is!" Beniko ushered.

Chieka chuckled, "Well…maybe she'll come back to us if Kagome's advice doesn't work."  
"Mmm…or maybe we could get the guy to hate her." Beniko suggested as she rubbed her chin.

"That could work too." Chieka replied as she shrugged her shoulders.

"But…" Chieka looked at her as Beniko smirked as she pointed a finger at her, "We may need…someone's help on this."  
Chieka chuckled, "Oh Ena will so regret ever ditching out on us."  
Ash growled softly, 'No…you guys will regret it.'

* * *

"Awww man!" Kagome groaned loudly as she laid her head over her math book, "My brain feels like it's going to explored!" She sighed as she leaned her chin on the book, "And to make matters worse I forgot my lunch and I have no money to get anything!"  
"Aw…cheer up Kagome you'll get through this." Sango comfort her softly as she rubbed her back, "You've been in much tougher situations than this."  
Kagome looked up at her, "But those situations I wasn't being graded on." She sat up and looked at her piles of homework, "But this situation I'm getting graded on!"  
"Man you complain a lot."

Kagome growled as she glared up at Inuyasha, "I do not complain all the time!"  
Inuyasha sighed as he sat down across from her, "Then what do you call whining about you having too much homework?"  
"Hey I don't see you having this much homework. And I'm sure if you had this much homework…that you would be screaming like a banchy." Kagome pointed out with her eyes still narrowed.

"Heh maybe so." Inuyasha grunted as he handed her some french fries, "But I certainly wouldn't be complaining about it all day."  
Kagome blinked while looking at the fries before looking up at him, "Mm?"  
"What's done is done and there is nothing you can really do about it. You knew you would get homework, since you were gone all week last week." Inuyasha pointed out.

Kagome just stared at him before shaking her head to snap her back to reality, she glared at him, "Of course I knew! But I wasn't expecting this much!"  
Inuyasha let out a frustrated sigh as he rolled his eyes, "Kagome get over it will ya!?" He looked at her, "Complaining about it won't make your homework go away any faster."  
"And hearing that from someone who does the same exact thing…is now scaring me." Miroku said blankly as he took a bite of his rice ball.

Inuyasha flinched his head forward before glaring at Miroku, "I do not do the same exact thing!"  
"Then what do you call last week when we had that one math assignment and you were getting all worked up about it?" Sango asked eyeing him a bit.

Inuyasha jerked back a bit before snorting as he quickly turned his head away, "Keh! I was not worked up about it!" He glanced at her, "And I got over it."  
"Yeah…it took you until the end of the day to stop complaining about it." Miroku pointed out.

Inuyasha growled as he glared at Miroku, "You are really pushing it Miroku!"  
Kagome sighed while rolling her eyes, "Guys please!" Miroku and Inuyasha looked at her, "Please don't start arguing. I really don't need people screaming at one another while I'm trying to concentrate."  
Inuyasha sighed as he looked at her and leaned towards her, "So…need any help with anything?"  
Kagome looked up at him while feeling her heart pound but sighed as she looked down at her math, "Yes…" She glanced up at him, "With the whole thing. I just don't get of how to do this."  
"Okay let me see the problem." Inuyasha said softly as he turned Kagome's textbook so he could look at it.

Kagome just stared at him as her cheeks turned a light pink, 'Oh come on Kagome he has helped you with your homework numerous times. You don't have to get all nervous.'

"Hey guys!"

"Mm?" Kagome turned her head and raised a brow as she saw Kikyo walking up to them, "Kikyo? Have you been here all morning?"  
Kikyo sighed as she sat between Kagome and Sango, "Sadly yes and let me tell you that was one of the longest meeting I have ever had in my life."  
"Wasn't that the only meeting you have ever had?" Inuyasha asked as he picked up his head to look at her.

Kikyo rolled her eyes, "Okay, so it was my first meeting. But still it doesn't change the fact that it was long."  
"Are meetings ever short?" Sango asked while leaning her chin on her palm.

"I guess that would all depend on what type of meeting it is." Miroku pointed out getting Sango to look at him.

"So did you get everything straightened out with Ms. Keade?" Kagome asked.

Kikyo smiled as she nodded, "Yep, so everything's all set for next week."  
"Awesome!" Kagome cheered as she smiled, "I can't wait for you to start coming here. It will be a total blast!"

Kikyo just smiled, "I'm looking forward to it as well. It would be a lot easier to help you if I'm actually here with you other than being apart from you."  
"I don't need that much help." Kagome pointed out.

"Yeah but I'm not moving here just because of that." Kikyo replied as she stole one of Kagome's fries, "I'm also here so I can finally hangout with you guys and I mean from Monday to Sunday and not just on the weekends."  
"Which means…" Kikyo and Kagome looked at Inuyasha who smiled, "We'll have to show you our favorite hangouts."  
Kikyo smirked, "Damn right you do." She then noticed the math book, she raised a brow as she pointed at it, "Are you actually working on homework during lunch?" She looked up at him, "I thought you wouldn't dare do homework during lunch?"  
"I'm not the one doing the homework!" Inuyasha pointed at Kagome, "I'm helping her finish her homework."  
"Ohhhh." Kikyo said and then she took the book out of Inuyasha's hands.

"Hey I was reading that!" Inuyasha said loudly.

"I think you would have a better chance getting them right if you have me help you." Kikyo replied as she look at Kagome, she smiled as she glanced at Inuyasha, "Since, no offense to you Inuyasha, but you are horrible at math."  
"I am not!" Inuyasha argued loudly while narrowing his eyes, "I am pretty damn good when I wanna be!"  
"He is right." Kagome replied as she looked at Kikyo while pointing at Inuyasha, "If he is actually serious he can be quite good a math."  
"HA! Beat that Kikyo!" Inuyasha said loudly as he pointed at her while smiling.

"_Sighs_." They became quiet as they looked over at Ena as she plopped down next to Kagome.

Ena sighed as she leaned her elbows on the table and began to sulk.

Kikyo stared at her and then at Kagome and pulled on her hair.

"Ah!" Kagome yelped as Kikyo started to whisper in her ear.

"What is up with Ena?" Kikyo whispered while raising a brow, "I have never seen this down in a long time."  
Kagome sighed as she looked back at Ena, 'It must be because of what she just confessed.'

Ena grumbled, 'I can't believe this! The only way I don't shutter in front of Ash is when I'm really angry with someone! That is so stupid!'

"Ena? Ena?"

"Mm?" Ena mumbled as she looked over at Kagome, who raised a brow, "Are you okay? You seem…kinda down about something."  
Ena sighed, "Kagome…you should know why I'm down in the dumps. I just told you about it just a few minutes ago."  
'I knew it.' Kagome thought as she looked at her friend in concern.

"So you're having problems with Ash I take it?" Kagome asked softly.

"Ash!?" Sango and Miroku repeated loudly.

"Ash?" Kikyo repeated while raising a brow as she looked at them, "Who's this Ash?"  
Kagome looked up at them, "A guy that Ena likes."  
"Jeez Kagome why don't you just shout it out to the whole world why don't ya!" Ena said loudly as she glared at her.

Kagome's head jerked, "Ena."  
"Hey don't go yelling at her!" Inuyasha said loudly narrowing his eyes at her, "You were the one that shouted out that you liked that neko!"  
"Gee thanks for reminding me." Ena grunted as she slammed her head on the table, "And that was the most stupidest move that I have ever made in my life!" 'Well…other than deciding to become friends with Ayano and them.'

"How was that the most stupidest move you have ever made?" Inuyasha asked while raising a brow.

Ena sighed as she used her elbows as support beams while leaning her head between her palms, "Because Ash could have heard me." She groaned as she leaned her head more into her hands, "And that would be so embarrassing if he heard."  
"So what if it was embarrassing?" Inuyasha replied, "It's now out in the open and if he heard it…"  
"Yeah he might feel the same way you do." Kagome finished turning her attention from Inuyasha to Ena.

"But what if he doesn't?" Ena asked, "Then I would never be able to show my face in this school again!"  
"Now you don't know that Ena." Kagome said firmly yet softly.

"And you don't know if he likes me either." Ena pointed out as her arms plopped back down on the table, "So you can't go saying I don't know when you don't know yourself."  
"Say?" Kikyo said turning her attention towards Miroku and Sango who were holding hands.

"Yeah?" They asked.

"Mind telling me who this Ash is? Other than the fact that Ena likes him." Kikyo asked as she tilted her head slightly.

"Oh well…Ash Koshi is the new guy." Sango informed, "He just moved here last week and he's a hanyou like Inuyasha only, he's a neko."  
"Whoa a neko you say?" Kikyo asked as she looked at Inuyasha, Kagome and Ena, "Well that's weird."  
"Mm?" Ena mumbled as she looked at her, "How is he being a neko weird?"

"Well…he's a cat and Inuyasha's a dog and normally don't dogs and cats hate each other?" Kikyo asked as she shrugged.

"Hey that is stereotyping!" Inuyasha pointed out loudly as he narrowed his eyes at Kikyo.

"I'm not trying to stereotype you or Ash but…I'm just wondering." Kikyo replied as she quickly put her hands up in defense.

"Well for your information!" Inuyasha grunted as he crossed his arms, "I don't hate cats and I especially don't hate Ash."  
"Well that's kinda hard to say especially after what you did to him last week." Ena pointed out narrowing her eyes at him.

"Will you just let that go!?" Inuyasha shouted throwing his arms up in the air, "Like I said before I was having a bad week!" He put his arms down, "We just got off to a bad start." He glanced at Kagome, "But I'm sure we can start over." He looked back at Ena, "That is if you still want to go out with him."  
"Heh why bother when he won't even want to go out with me." Ena grunted.

"Ena!" Ena looked over at Kagome, she narrowed her eyes, "Don't go doubting him or yourself before you guys have even got the chance to tell each other how you guys feel!"  
"Kagome, how can I tell him how I feel when I can't even talk to the guy?" Ena asked while narrowing her eyes as she raised a brow.

"You saw how I acted towards him last hour. I shuttered when I talked to him. So how can I tell him when I can't even talk to him!?" Ena pointed out.

"Ena that can easily be overcome." Kagome pointed out softly, "I mean you overcame it before, didn't you?"  
"Uh…"

"Wait!" Ena and Kagome looked over at Kikyo who pointing at Ena, "Ena actually shuttered?"  
Kagome nodded, "That she did."  
"Damn you must really like this Ash if he actually got you to shutter." Kikyo pointed out causing the girl to blush, "Especially when you haven't shuttered since…since 7th grade."  
"7th grade?" Kagome repeated while raising a brow at Kikyo, "But I thought she stopped shuttering in 8th?"  
Kikyo shook her head, "Nope it was 7th. Believe me she was mostly in all my classes that year."  
"Whoa hold the phone!" Kagome and Kikyo looked at Inuyasha, who raised a brow, "Are you saying that Ena has shuttered before?"  
Kikyo and Kagome nodded, "Yep."  
"This maybe hard to believe, especially now, but Ena did use to not talk." Kagome informed while placing her hand on Ena's shoulder.

"Are you serious?" Sango asked turning her gaze from Kagome to Ena, "It sure doesn't seem like she never use to talk before."  
"Yeah I know. It's hard to believe isn'it?" Kagome replied smiling softly at Sango.

"Got that right." Sango replied.

Inuyasha turned his attention from Kagome and Sango to Ena, "Now why couldn't you talk? Were you cursed as well?"  
Ena sighed, "Well if you call Ayano, Beniko and Chieka curses than yes I was cursed."  
"What?" Kagome asked softly.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "Okay what did they do to you?"

"Oh they basically just put me down." Ena replied letting out a soft sigh.

"Put you down?" Kagome repeated while raising a brow.

Ena sighed while nodding her head, "Yep, you know they said stuff like, "Oh your nose is too big" or "Your voice sounds really stupid." You know stuff like that."

Kagome's eyes went wide, "They…actually said stuff like that to you?"

Ena grunted, "Yeah and with every single thing they said I became more and more self-conscious about myself. I began to hate almost everything about myself, which led me to not talk because every time I did I would shutter and when I would shutter the other kids would make fun of me. Making me hate myself even more."  
"Yeah…I remember that." Kikyo pointed out softly, "Kagome and I never had a day when we didn't tell those kids to back off."  
"Yeah…so basically Ayano, Beniko and Chieka plainly attacked…" Ena's eyes went wide open as she turned her head to look at Kagome, "My confidence…"  
Kagome jerked her head back, "Uh…why are you looking at me like that?"  
Ena quickly turned her gaze to look at the table, 'Is…is that how they managed to get Kagome to go out with Hojo?'

_**I realized that Inuyasha is way out of my reach.**_

Ena grunted, 'That must be it.'

"Uh Ena?"

Ena looked back up at Kagome, "What?"

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked while raising a brow, "You just stared at me for a bit and then you go and stare at the table."

"Oh it's nothing." Ena replied while shaking her head, "I was just…thinking that's all."  
"Well if those three really were the cause for your shuttering problem…" Kagome and Ena looked at Inuyasha, who crossed his arms, "Then why did you even become friends with them?"  
"Well when I met them in kindergarten they really weren't that bad." Ena replied, "But once I met up with Kikyo and Kagome in the 1st grade that's when they became really bossy and just plain jerks. Like making me do their homework, making me do things that I didn't want to do and basically just treated my like I was a servant."  
"What the heck!? Were they jealous or something?" Sango asked loudly while narrowing her eyes.

"I guess…maybe but I don't really know." Ena replied while slightly shaking her head, "But for whatever reason they were the reason why I can barely even talk to one guy without shuttering."  
"Hey!" Ena looked at Inuyasha and Miroku.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "What about me and Miroku!? Are you calling us girls or something!?"  
Ena chuckled, "Uh maybe."  
Inuyasha growled, "That isn't even remotely funny Ena!"  
Ena just chuckled as her hanyou friend.

"But how did you overcome your shuttering problem before you met Ash?" Miroku asked raising a brow, "Because the way you just told us how the problem started…it sounds like it would have been a very hard thing to overcome."

"Yeah…" Sango turned her gaze from Miroku to Ena, "Especially since you were hanging around them."  
Ena sighed, "Well once I started 7th grade I began to avoid them and just hung out with my family instead of them. My mom and I also made sure I had no classes with them and that worked a little bit."  
"Weren't you lonely?" Kagome asked raising a brow, "I mean if you didn't talk to Kikyo until you and I started talking again…"

"Again I hung out with my family while also hanging out at home, which to be honest wasn't all that bad." Ena replied, "Sure I would have loved to have some other friends but…I think it was all worth it in the end." She smiled at them, "Considering of where I am right now."

"But why didn't you shutter around us once we met you?" Inuyasha asked while raising a brow.

Ena looked at Inuyasha, "Well when I first met you I was still working on it. To be honest I was planning to come here anyway without Beniko or Chieka, because my parents thought it would be best if I was out of that school. But of course Beniko and Chieka overheard and followed me to this school."

"Keh! What a bunch of dogs." Inuyasha snorted while narrowing his eyes.

"Uh…you do realize that you just called them dogs right?" Kikyo asked while raising a brow.

Inuyasha raised a brow at her, "Yeah…and you're point being…"  
"But you're a dog. So aren't you kinda insulting yourself too?" Kikyo asked eyeing him a bit.

Inuyasha's head jerked a bit before quickly turning his head away from her, "Keh! I knew that!"  
Kikyo and the others sighed while shaking their heads.  
Ena sighed, "So anyway, when I met you, Miroku and Sango…" Inuyasha and the others looked back at Ena as she continued, "I was quiet around you guys, because I didn't know you and I wasn't that comfortable around you guys."  
"Yeah I'll admit you were really quiet when you first came here." Sango pointed out, "Even towards Kagome you were pretty quiet."

Ena smiled softly, "But once I began hanging out with you guys, you guys began to grow on me which made me feel comfortable. Which was what really helped me overcome my shuttering problem. At least…until I met Ash."  
"But Ena that is just a normal reaction." Ena looked at Kagome who smiled, "You like Ash and you shutter because you like him. You just have to overcome your shuttering problem again, which shouldn't be that hard."

Ena grunted, "Easy for you to say. You never had a shuttering problem."  
Kagome smiled, "I know but maybe what you should do…" Ena gave Kagome her full attention, "Is start small, just try building a friendship with him first before going towards the like, like stuff."  
"Yeah get comfortable with him first and maybe if you get comfortable with him you'll be able to move to the next level with your relationship." Kikyo pointed out.

"And seeing of how Ash came up to you during history…" Ena looked back at Kagome, "It seems like he wants to be friends with you as well."  
Ena just stared at her before looking over towards the windows of the lunchroom to think about what they were suggesting.

After a few minutes of thinking, Ena smiled and looked back at Kagome and the others, "Okay I'll see what I can do."  
Kagome and Kikyo and the others smiled at her.

'I hope things will work out for you Ena.' Kagome thought to herself.

* * *

Beniko and Chieka once they were finished eating they walked over towards the one of the sophomore tables where the two human boys and the one hanyou girl, who picked on Ena last week, sat.

"And I said…what a dork!" The hanyou girl laughed out getting everyone at the table to laugh with her.

"Okay just let me do the talking." Beniko whispered to Chieka.

Chieka looked at her before nodding her head.

"Oh Remi that was totally hilarious." A full demon girl praised while smiling at Remi.

"Heh who knew picking on freshman could be so…entertaining." Remi replied in a snotty tone.

"Hey Remi." Beniko called out.

"Mm?" Remi and the demon girl mumbled as they looked at Beniko and Chieka.

Remi narrowed her eyes, "What do you _**freshman **_want?"

"We just came to…inform you on something." Beniko replied as she stood at the edge of the table while crossing her arms.

"Inform me?" Remi repeated while sanding her nails to make the ends nice and smooth, "Heh what could you idiots possibly know?"  
"We know that you like that new boy Ash right?" Beniko asked while tilting her head slightly.

Remi narrowed her eyes, "And how would _**you **_two know that?"

"Well we see you flirting with him practically everyday since he moved here." Beniko replied, "So we just put two and two together."  
"Heh, well aren't you two _**so **_smart." Remi replied sarcastically while rolling her eyes, she glared at them, "And what would me liking him having anything to do with why you are over here bothering me?"

"Well it would seem you have a little bit of a competition." Beniko pointed out while standing her arms up on the table not looking away from Remi.

"Competition?" Remi repeated, "What the hell do you mean by that?"  
Beniko smirked, "Well you see there is another girl who also likes Ash and would like to go out with him."  
"What!?" Remi shouted as she brutally stood up making Beniko and Chieka quickly step back, she narrowed her eyes, "Who the hell is this girl!? And I swear if she's you…"  
"Oh don't worry it's not us." Beniko quickly said while waving her hands in defense, "We would never steal a man that didn't belong to us, especially when it's one that you claimed Remi. The girl who we are talking about is Ena Eliten."  
Remi raised a brow as she placed her hands on her hips, "Are you talking about that freshman girl that we tripped last week, the one that is friends with that brat Kagome?"  
Beniko and Chieka nodded, "Yep that's right."

Remi narrowed her eyes, "Are you telling me that brat as a crush on _**my **_man!?"  
Beniko and Chieka nodded, "Yep."  
She growled, "Oh that bitch is so getting it!" Remi made the move to walk over towards Ena's table and tell her off.

"Wait Remi!" Beniko said loudly as she grabbed Remi's arm making her jerk back.

Remi glared at her, "What's the deal!? I need to go take care of that good for nothing bitch right now!"  
"But Inuyasha is over there!" Chieka pointed out loudly.

Remi gasped as her head jerked, "What…Inuyasha?" She looked over at the table to indeed see Inuyasha sitting across from Kagome and Ena.

"And if you go over there right now when Inuyasha's there…then you will be clawed in half." Chieka pointed out firmly.

"And how would you two know that?" Remi asked while narrowing her eyes.

"Oh come on he is already to claw our eyes out because of how we treat Kagome." Beniko pointed out while narrowing her eyes, "And believe me you don't want to see his angry side."  
"And I'm sure Sesshoumaru's around here somewhere too." Chieka pointed out while glancing around for the full demon.

Remi gasped when that name was mentioned, "S-Sesshoumaru?"

Beniko and Chieka nodded.

"Yes so I think it would be best if you try dealing with Ena while her friends are not around." Beniko advised while letting go of Remi's arm.

Remi sighed as she turned to look at them while crossing her arms, "Okay, so what would you two have in mind?"

Beniko and Chieka smirked.

"Well what we were thinking was that you…should attack Ena's heart." Chieka suggested while tilting her head a bit.

"Attack her heart?" Remi repeated while raising a brow.

"You know like doing something with Ash that might break her little heart. You know like…a kiss or…getting him to ask you out or something along those lines." Beniko pointed out.

Remi smiled, "Oh now I see what you are getting at. So I should make her heart break, which will cause her to back off my man because she would think that she lost?"

Beniko and Chieka nodded.

"Exactly." Beniko replied.

Remi just smiled, "Heh you know…I am really starting to like you two."

Beniko and Chieka smiled with pride, 'It's payback time Ena.'

* * *

Ena groaned as she walked down the hall away from her science class, 'Man was that class boring!' She rubbed her head, "And I can't believe we got another worksheet! Why can't Mr. Yato just give us a break!?"  
"Yo Ash!"

"Mm?" Ena mumbled as she looked up to see a human boy with red hair walk up to Ash at his locker, she gasped, 'Ash.'

Ash smiled at him, "Hey Leon, what's up?"  
"Ah nothing. So wanna do something after school today?" Leon asked, "I hear there's this huge ice cream stand in the park that we should probably check out."  
Ash sighed while shaking his head, "Sorry Leon but I have plans after school."  
"Really?" Leon asked while raising a brow, he shrugged, "Okay it's your lose."  
Leon walked away but waved at him, "Hope you'll reconsider."  
Ash sighed, 'No I don't think I will reconsider. I got stuff I have to take care of.'

"Mm?" He mumbled as he looked at Ena as she stood there, he gave her a serious look, "Ena…"  
Ena grunted as her cheeks turned a light pink.

* * *

"Argh! I hate teachers!" Kagome yelled out as she carried a boatload of books and notebooks in her arms, "This is totally ridiculous! Why must they give out so much fricking homework!?"  
Inuyasha shrugged as he walked down the hall with her, "Who knows. But don't go getting all worked up about it."  
Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, "How can I not!? Look at all this!" She tried lifting her arms to get Inuyasha to look at them, she looked up at him, "How can I not get upset at all this!?"

Kagome grunted, "I'm going to be up practically the whole night working on this!"  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "Kagome don't you dare overexert yourself! None of the teachers are expecting you to get all your homework done in one week. They are probably expecting you to get them done in, at least, two weeks."  
Kagome sighed, "But I doubt I'll get all of this done in two fricking weeks!"

"Kagome, I'm sure you can get them all done in two weeks, you're smart." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome turned a slight pink, "Yeah but…considering of how much I have I don't think I'll get them all done but then."  
"Well then we'll all help you." Inuyasha pointed out before smiling, "We won't let you do all of this one your own if you don't want too."  
Kagome smiled as she sighed, "That would be extremely helpful." She grunted as she pushed up her books a bit, 'Damn these are flipping heavy!'

Inuyasha sighed as he grabbed some of her books.

Kagome gasped as she quickly looked up at him, "Oh no Inuyasha you don't have to do that."  
She moved to get her books back but Inuyasha pulled them away, "Hey if it gets you to stop complaining…then so be it."

Kagome blinked as he continued, "And besides we can't have you dropping all these books making you late to your next class."  
She blushed as she felt her heart pound, she smiled, "Thank you Inuyasha."  
Inuyasha turned a light pink before looking away from her, "Keh! Yeah you should be grateful."  
Kagome let out a light chuckle as she smiled at him.

She looked to her side, "Mm?" Kagome gasped when she saw Ash and Ena.

She quickly grabbed Inuyasha's collar and pulled him to the edge of the four-way intersection.

"Hey what's the big idea!?" Inuyasha asked loudly as he looked down at her.

"Shhh it's Ash and Ena." Kagome whispered while looking from him to Ash and Ena.

"Mm?" Inuyasha mumbled as he looked up to see them, "Well what do ya know."  
He looked down at her, "Should we really be spying on them like this? I mean this isn't really any of our business."  
"I know but…" She glanced up at him, "I just want to see what Ena's going to do."

She looked back at the two.

Inuyasha sighed as he looked at them, "Do you really think Ena's going to make the first move?"  
"Well she's going to have to sooner or later or else some other will come and take him and she'll be devastated." Kagome replied not taking her eyes off of Ena and Ash.

Inuyasha looked down at her for a bit before looking back at Ash and Ena, 'Yeah…since that almost happened to me.'

* * *

"Hey Ena." Ash greeted as he smiled at her.

"Ummm…." Ena said as she glanced down at the floor, 'What should I do? I know if I talk to him I'll shutter again.'

_**Is start small, just try building a friendship with him first before going towards the like, like stuff.  
**_Ena nodded before smiling up at Ash, "H-Hey A-Ash. Um…h-how are y-you?" 'Dammit! Stop shuttering already!'

Ash sighed while rubbing his head, "Good I guess. Though I wish this day would just end already."  
Ena nodded, "Y-Yeah me…me too."  
"So…" Ena looked up at him, "What class did you just come from?"

"Oh um…s-science c-class." Ena shuttered as her heart started to pound again.

"Heh did you get that stupid science worksheet?" Ash grunted while crossing his arms.

Ena sighed, "Yeah…t-that I d-did."  
"Man is that worksheet dumb or what?" Ash replied, "I mean that worksheet as _**nothing**_ to do with what we are learning."

"T-Tell me about it." Ena replied softly, "I mean I-it makes n-no sense w-whatsoever."  
Ash sighed while shaking his head, "Well if you need any help on it I can help ya if you want."  
Ena gaped, "You…you would r-really do th-that?"

Ash nodded, "Of course I would. Why wouldn't I?"

Ena looked at the floor, "I…I don't know." 'Maybe because I thought someone like you wouldn't do that.'

They stood there in silence trying to figure out what more to say.

"Uh say Ena?"  
Ena looked up at him and flinched when she saw him narrow his eyes, "Have…Beniko and Chieka come up to you at all today?"

Ena raised a brow, "Uh…not since lunchtime." She tilted her head, "Why do you ask?"  
"Well they did make you pretty upset and I just wanted to make sure they didn't make you upset again." Ash replied while turning a slight pink.

Ena's heart skipped a beat as she felt her body heat up while her cheeks turned a dark pink.

Ena sighed while shaking her head, "L-Listen Ash…" Ash looked at her as she looked up at him, "Beniko and Chieka are my problem n-not y-yours'. So d-don't worry about them."  
Ash glared at her, "How can I not when _**they**_ are always the ones making you so upset?"  
Ena jerked before gulping, "W-Why are you getting all worked up over something th-that doesn't even concern you?"  
"It concerns me when they are pissing off one of my friends!" Ash pointed out loudly still narrowing his eyes.

Ena jerked back, "F-Friends?"

"Yeah, we _**are**_ friends aren't we?" Ash asked while raising a brow.

Ena sighed as she looked at the floor, _**Start small, just try building a friendship.**_

Ena smiled as she looked back up at Ash, "Yeah…we are friends."

* * *

"Yes!" Kagome cheered softly as she pumped her fist slightly in the air, "That worked out so perfectly."  
Inuyasha smiled, "Looks like Ena may have just overcame her shuttering problem."  
"Hope so." Kagome replied, "Then things between them will go a lot smoother."

* * *

"So then as a friend…" Ena stared at him as he narrowed his eyes, "I can't stand them making you so upset and I won't allow them to make you upset."  
Ena gasped as her cheeks turned a light red, "A-Ash…"  
"So if they cause you any problems just call me and I'll give them a taste of my claws." Ash replied as he sharpened his claws.

Ena gaped as she watched him sharpen the claws.

* * *

Inuyasha smirked, "You know…I'm really starting to like this guy."  
Kagome grunted as she glanced up at him, "Figures the only way he can impress you is if he threatens like you do."  
"Hey I'm just glad the guy doesn't like Beniko and Chieka." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Yeah…I guess that is a plus for him." Kagome replied as she turned her attention back at Ash and Ena.

* * *

Ena soon smiled, "Glad to hear. Someone outta teach them a lesson, besides my friends and me."  
"Heh." Ash grunted while placing his hand on his hip, "Glad to hear your friends are on the same page as you."  
Ena just smiled before gulping as she started to fiddle with her skirt, "Say Ash?"  
"Mm? Yeah?" Ash asked as he crossed his arms.

Ena gulped again as her heart started to pound faster and faster, "Um…I was wondering…" She looked up at him, "If you would…"  
Kagome gasped, 'Go for it Ena. Go for it!'

"Like to…"  
"ASHIE!"

"AH!" Ena yelped as she fell on the floor in surprise.

Ash looked over his shoulder as Remi ran up to him and grabbed his arm, "Uh Remi!"

Remi smiled up at him, "Hi there I hope you missed me!"  
Ena winced as she sat up and gaped when she saw Remi grabbed into Ash's arm.

"Uh actually Remi I didn't-"  
"Come on walk me to class!" Remi said loudly as she dragged him down the hall before Ash had a chance to protest.

Ena gasped as her gaze followed them down the hall until they turned down the next hallway.

Ena groaned as her head drooped, 'Damn…I was so close.'

"Jeez! That was totally rude."  
"Mm?" Ena looked up as Inuyasha and Kagome walked up to her, "Kagome? Inuyasha?" She stood up while raising a brow, "Were you guys watching us the whole time?"  
"Uh…sort of." Inuyasha replied while rubbing his head holding his binder and Kagome's books in one arm.

Ena sighed while shaking her head, "Why must people always eavesdrop on others?"

"Sorry Ena, I just couldn't help it." Kagome replied as she gave her an apologetic smile, "I just wanted to see if you would actually make a move."

Ena grunted, 'I'm still waiting for when _**you**_ actually make your move.' She sighed, "Okay I'll let you get away with it this time."  
Kagome smiled, "Thank you Ena."  
"But what was that all about anyway?" Inuyasha asked getting Ena and Kagome to look at him, "That girl popped in right when you were going to ask him something."  
"Yeah!" Kagome grunted while placing her hands on her hips, "Talk about rude!"  
Ena sighed, "Well…I guess it's no big deal."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at her with their eyebrows raised, "No big deal?"  
Ena smiled, "Well him and I are friends and he does seem to care a lot about me so…I guess just knowing that…I'm not bothered by this."  
Kagome smiled, "Yeah, you do have a point." She nudged her, "He may also have a crush on you."  
Ena smiled, "I wouldn't say that, at least, not yet anyway."  
"You girls are weird." Inuyasha grunted.

* * *

"Remi! Couldn't you see I was in the middle of something!" Ash shouted as he rudely pulled his arm out of her hold.

Remi stopped and turned to walk up to him, "But…I wanted to see you. And I didn't want that girl to have you all to herself, you're too good for her."  
Ash narrowed his eyes, "Hey she is good enough for me."  
"What? Don't tell me you actually like that stupid freshman!?" Remi asked while narrowing her eyes.

Ash grunted while crossing his arms, "Hey I'm a freshman too ya know! And so what if I am? What are you going to do about it?"  
"You don't even know that girl!" Remi shouted.

"Hey I know her enough to know that she's a good person inside and out." Ash pointed out with his eyes still narrowed.

Remi growled, 'This might be a little harder than I thought.'

* * *

Ena sighed as she walked down the hall, "Wonder what we are going to do in Journalism? Hope nothing stupid like interviewing a boring old teacher or something like that."  
She smiled while remembering her conversation with Ash.

_**We are friends aren't we?  
So then as a friend, I can't stand them making you so upset and I won't allow them to make you upset.**_

Ena giggled, 'Now all I have to do is ask him to a friendly outing and maybe…we could become more than just friends.' She sighed, 'I just hope I can do it.'

* * *

Ash's ears perked when he heard Ena's voice, he looked down the hall, "Ena?"

Remi gasped and quickly grabbed Ash's head and placed her lips on his.

His eyes shot wide open, 'What the hell!?'

Ena looked up down the hall only to have her eyes go wide open when she saw…Ash kissing…Remi?

She let out a gasp while feeling her heart shatter and she stood there watching, "A-Ash?"

Her arms started to shake as her vision started to blur, 'No…Ash.'

Ash gasped as he pulled away from Remi to look at Ena, "Ena! This isn't-"

He couldn't get the chance to explain because Ena suddenly dropped her books and ran the hallway she just came from.

"Ena!" Ash shouted while quickly pushing Remi off of him and ran after her, "Ena!"  
Remi growled, 'Damn! He didn't even kiss me back!' She sighed, 'But hopefully Ena learned that she stands no chance against me.'

* * *

Ena stopped at a wall of lockers and leaned on them before leaning her face into her palm and started to sob, 'I…am such an idiot! How could I have even think I had a chance with someone like him!?'

"Ena!" She gasped as she glanced over her shoulder as Ash ran up behind her.

Ash panted as Ena turned to face him, "Ena that was not what I looked like! I was not kissing that bitch!"

Ena grunted, "Sure looked like it to me."

"Well she was the one that-"

Ena shook her head, "It's okay Ash."

"Huh?" Ash said while raising a brow, "No Ena that isn't okay. I didn't-"

Ena gave him a fake smile while closing her eyes, refusing to let him see her tears, "It's okay if you like another I mean…we are just friends right?"  
Ash stared at her and noticed her eyes started to twitch and he smelt the salt of tears, meaning she was resisting to cry in front of him.

He sighed, "Ena I don't-"  
Ena couldn't stand it anymore and turned from him and ran down the hall.

"Ena!" Ash shouted, "Let me explain!"

'No I don't want to hear it!' Ena sobbed in her mind, 'I don't want to hear, 'I don't love you.' or 'I don't see us like that.' Or 'We won't be together.' I don't want to hear any of it!'

* * *

Kagome and Sango sighed as they walked down the hall.

"This day is going so slowly! I just want this day to be over with!" Kagome grunted still holding her big load of books in her arms.

Sango looked at her, "Do you need any help with those? I mean I can lighten the load for you."  
"Could you do that Sango?" Kagome asked while letting out a soft sigh, "That would be a great help."  
Sango nodded, "Sure." She grabbed some of Kagome's books and carried them in her arms.

She looked at Kagome, "So Ena and Ash are now friends?"  
Kagome smiled, "That's how Ash put it. And I think he may actually like her. He shouldn't so protective of her when he was talking to her about Beniko and Chieka."  
Sango smiled, "Well I'm happy to hear that Ena is finally getting what she deserves."  
"Hey guys!"  
Kagome and Sango looked behind them and smiled as Miroku and Inuyasha walked up to them.

"Hey to you too." Kagome greeted as Inuyasha came up to her side.

"See carrying all those books I see." Inuyasha replied while glancing down at her books and at Sango's.

Kagome sighed, "Yeah, I guess the teachers are all deciding to not give me a break."

Miroku wrapped his arm around Sango, "So how is my sweets?"  
Sango turned a light shade of red, "Um…okay I guess." 'Man I'm just not use to being this close to Miroku.'

Kagome smiled, "Nice to see you guys getting all lovey dovey."  
Sango and Miroku looked at them, 'And we are still waiting to see you guys get all lovey dovey.'

Inuyasha's nose twitched, "Mm?" He looked down the hall.

Kagome looked up at him, "What is it Inuyasha?"  
Inuyasha raised a brow, "I smell…tears."  
"Tears?" Kagome, Sango and Miroku repeated as they turned their heads to look down the hall.

Kagome gasped when see saw Ena running towards them, "Ena!?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, 'That scent…is coming from her. Did something happen?'

Ena sniffed, 'I'm such an idiot!'

Ena wasn't paying attention so she bumped into someone and fall right on her bottom.

She winced as she sobbed out, "Ooowwwooo."  
"Ena?"  
Ena looked up and frowned when she saw Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango hovering over her.

"Guys…" Ena said softly as she glanced at the floor.

"Ena?" Kagome knelt down in front of her, "What happened?"  
Ena groaned not wanting to look up at her.

"Hey were you the one that Inuyasha smelt tears from?" Miroku asked softly.

Ena looked up at them and then at Inuyasha, who nodded, "Yep she's the one I'm smelling it from."  
Kagome gasped as she turned her attention from Inuyasha to Ena, "Ena, what happened? Why are you crying?"  
Ena's only response was lowering her head as she started to cry.

"I don't like the looks of this." Sango pointed out softly. She knelt down at Ena's side and looked at Kagome, "I think we should take her into the girls' bathroom to talk."  
Kagome nodded as she looked at Ena, "Yeah, good idea."  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, can you bring my stuff to my next class and tell the teacher that I'm going to be a little late?"  
Inuyasha nodded, "Sure no problem." Kagome handed him her books.

"Yeah can you do the same Miroku?" Sango asked as she stood up in front of him.

Miroku nodded, "Yes anything for my Sango."  
Sango smiled as she handed him her books and knelt down to help Kagome lift Ena up.

Once they got her up they walked towards the bathroom.

Miroku sighed as he stood next to Inuyasha, "Wonder what happened?"  
Inuyasha growled before looking down the hall, "I think I may know what happened."

* * *

Ena sighed softly as she sat on the ground of the bathroom, too depressed to really move.

"Ena?" Ena looked up as Kagome and Sango sat down in front of her, "Can you please tell us what happened?"

Ena sniffed and gulped as she let out another sigh, "Well…I was walking to Journalism when I saw Ash and…that one girl."  
"Girl?" Sango repeated while raising a brow.

"You mean the girl that snatched Ash away from you when you were going to ask him to hangout with you today?" Kagome asked.

Ena nodded, "Yeah her."  
"And what happened?" Kagome asked eyeing her a bit.

Ena sighed as more tears rolled down her face, "I…I saw them…k-kissing."  
"What!?" Kagome and Sango shouted as their eyes shot wide open.

* * *

"Inuyasha! We really shouldn't be doing this!" Miroku said loudly as he followed Inuyasha down the hall, "We should be heading to class."  
"Then go to class! I'm not preventing you from going." Inuyasha grunted loudly, he glanced at him, "I don't care if I'm late. I already dropped my books and Kagome's books off and told the teacher that we were going to the guidance office. So I'm good to go."  
"But I can't leave you to deal with Ash on your own." Miroku replied, "You might end up killing the guy."  
"No I won't." Inuyasha replied while turning his attention back down the hall, "Not until I see what his story is."  
He kept glancing on each side of the hallway until he saw Ash walking down the hall very slowly.

Inuyasha grunted while narrowing his eyes, "There he is."  
He walked over towards Ash with Miroku following him, "Hey Neko!"

Ash's ears twitched and looked up to see Inuyasha and Miroku coming towards him, 'Great just what I need.' He sighed, "What? Can't you see I'm trying to find Ena?"

"Well you certainly won't be able to find her at the pace you are going." Inuyasha pointed out while crossing his arms.

Ash sighed, "Well I'm trying to figure out how to get Ena to listen to me."  
"And why would she need to listen to you?" Inuyasha asked while eyeing him, "I thought you and her were friends?"  
Ash narrowed his eyes, "We are friends! We just had a misunderstanding!"  
"Oh and what is this misunderstanding?" Inuyasha asked in a slight snarl.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked back at Miroku as he walked up next to him, "Don't get all snappy at him."  
"I'm just asking Miroku!" Inuyasha snarled loudly as he looked back at Ash, "And I'm trying to figure out why Ena was crying when we found her?"  
"So…she was crying." Ash asked while his eyes went wide.

"Yeah she as crying, and let me tell you that was the first time I have ever seen that girl cry!" Inuyasha snorted while pointing at him, "So you better tell what the heck happened between you two!? Because I'm getting the vibe that she is crying because of you!"  
Ash sighed as he leaned his back on the lockers, "Ena…had really bad timing."  
"Bad timing? What do you mean?" Miroku asked while raising a brow.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "Oh I see." Ash and Miroku look at him, "Did you so happen to kiss that one girl that asked you to walk her to class?"

"Girl?" Miroku repeated while turning his attention from Inuyasha to Ash, "Did you kiss a girl?"  
Ash narrowed his eyes, "I knew I heard some listeners while Ena and I were talking."  
"Don't change the subject!" Inuyasha said loudly, "Just answer my question!"  
Ash sighed, "Yes! But the girl kissed me I didn't kiss her!"

"And how do we know that you aren't just lying about it so we will let you off the hook?" Inuyasha snarled.

"I'm telling you the truth!" Ash shouted, "I don't even like that girl! She was the one that was picking on Ena all last week and was threatening to hurt your girlfriend once she got back."  
"Girlfriend!?" Inuyasha repeated loudly as he turned a dark shade of red, "Sh-She…Kagome's not my girlfriend!" 'At least…not yet.'

His eyes suddenly went wide, "Wh-What did you say?"

Ash sighed, "The girl that kissed me not just picked on Ena but also was threatening Ena that she and her two boyfriends would hurt Kagome."  
"What!?" Inuyasha growled while clenching his fists, 'Oh they better not come anywhere near Kagome!'

"So why would I like a girl who does that!?" Ash replied loudly, "And besides I like Ena not her!"

"Mm?" Miroku said while pointing a finger at her, "Wait…you actually like Ena?"  
Ash nodded as he let out a sigh, "Yes I like her a lot. She just came when Remi just threw herself on me and kissed me right when I told her I liked Ena."  
"So…Ena did just misunderstood." Miroku replied.

Ash nodded, "Yes and I was trying to explain but she just ran off on me and I know she was crying because I smelt the tears."  
Inuyasha sighed, "Well if it makes you feel any better…" Ash looked up at him, "Kagome and Sango are talking to Ena as we speak so…maybe the might tell her to confront you and talk to you about it."  
"You really think so?" Ash asked.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Maybe, but if they don't just keep trying. Miroku and I will help you, if you want us too."  
Ash smiled, "Thanks."

* * *

"He…kissed that girl?" Kagome asked shocked of what she just heard.

Ena nodded while hugging her knees into her chest as she leaned on them, "Yes I saw them with my own two eyes!"  
Sango and Kagome looked at each other and then back at her.

"Ena are you sure it wasn't just a misunderstanding?" Sango asked.

Ena glanced up at her, "How can you misunderstand when you see someone you like kiss another!?"  
"Well…that girl did seem like a cling-on." Kagome replied, "And Ash doesn't really strike me as the type of guy who would kiss a girl, especially after just a week of being here."  
"Well he did! He kissed a girl right in front of my eyes!" Ena replied loudly while throwing her arms up in the air.

"Uh…did you just walk up to them right when they kissed or right in between?" Sango asked.

Ena looked at her, "What does that got to do with anything?"  
"Well if you saw them kiss right when you got there then you have every right to be mad but…"

Kagome looked at her, "But if you got there when they already kissed, you don't know if the girl kissed him without his consent."  
"Yeah the girl could have just kissed him to see if he would kiss her back." Sango pointed out.

Ena narrowed her eyes, "He sure seemed to enjoy it."  
"Well how did he react when he saw you?" Kagome asked softly while taking a paper towel and handed it to Ena.

Ena grabbed it and blew her nose, "Well he was quite surprised and he did shout, "This isn't want it looks like!" and then I ran and he ran after me and he tried to talk to me."  
"Did you listen to what he had to say?" Kagome asked eyeing her a bit.

"Why should I when I already know what he was going to say!?" Ena shouted, "I knew he was going to say, "Oh I love her not you" or "Did you really think I liked you like that"."

Kagome sighed, "Ena, you just assumed. You had no idea he was going to say that."  
"Yeah for all you know he could have said, "Ena I don't like that girl, she means nothing to me"." Sango pointed out.

Ena narrowed her eyes, "And how would you know that?"  
"I don't." Sango pointed out, "But I think it would have helped if you would have just let him say what he had to say."  
Ena's glare softened before looking at the tiled floor, 'I guess…they are right.'

Ena sighed, "Even if you guys are right. I think I really blew things for not letting him explain."  
"Again Ena you don't know that." Kagome replied pretty loudly, "The only way you'll know is if you talk to him."  
Ena sighed and looked at the floor for a few minutes before looking up at Sango and Kagome and smiled, "Okay…I'll try fixing things up with him."  
Kagome and Sango smiled.

"That's good to hear Ena." Sango replied, "You never know, you guys might actually hook up after this."  
Ena turned a dark red when she said that, she groaned, "Sango!"  
Sango and Kagome laughed.

"You are so easy to tease Ena." Sango chuckled as she ruffled her hair.

Ena groaned again, "Don't do that! Or you'll mess up my hair!"

Kagome just chuckled before something came to her mind, "Oh Ena I have a little favor to ask."  
"Mm?" Ena said while raising a brow, "What is it Kagome?"  
"Well Sango told me that there was going to be a talent show this Friday and I was planning on entering." Kagome explained while starting to fiddle with her skirt.

Sango smiled, "So you are finally going to do it?"  
Kagome nodded, "Yeah Kikyo kinda got me to agree to it."  
"Kikyo? What does she have to do with this?" Sango asked while raising a brow.

"Well Kikyo and I were talking and we thought it would be cool if we did a gig at the talent show together." Kagome replied while smiling.

Sango smiled, "Hey that's a good idea."  
Kagome smiled, "I know and…" She looked at Ena, "We were wondering if you would what to join us?"  
Ena's head jerked back a bit, "Whoa that was unexpected."

"So will you?" Kagome asked, well actually it was more pleading than actually asking.

"Well…I don't know Kagome." Ena replied while shifting her body a bit, "I mean…I don't really know what you guys are going to do and-"

"We were planning on doing a band gig." Kagome replied.

"Band gig!?" Ena repeated loudly as her eyes shot wide open, "Whoa, whoa okay now I really don't know if I want to do it."  
"Aw come on Ena, it will be fun." Kagome replied.

"Kagome I don't even know how to play an instrument, heck I doubt I can even sing!" Ena pointed out loudly.

"You play the drums don't you?" Kagome asked while raising a brow.

"Well…yeah but I'm not that good at it." Ena replied.

"Well we can help you practice, since we'll all be practicing together." Kagome replied as she smiled.

"But Kagome I don't think I can even sing as good as you." Ena complained, "And I doubt I'll be able to sing or play in front of this whole school!"  
"We won't know until we try." Kagome pointed out softly, "And besides this won't be just your first time going up in front of an audience. This will also be mine and Kikyo's first time in front of an audience."  
"What does even play?" Sango asked while raising a brow.

Kagome looked at her, "She learned how to play the guitar and the electric guitar like me."  
"When did this happen?" Sango asked with her eyebrow still raised.

Kagome shrugged, "She told me she started once she started 7th grade."  
She then turned her attention back at Ena and gave Ena her famous puppy dog face, "Please Ena! Please, join Kikyo and me! PWEASEEEEE!"  
Ena jerked a bit before rolling her eyes as she smiled, "Argh! Curse you and that dog face!" She sighed as she smiled in defeat, "Okay, okay I'll do it! I'll join your band with Kikyo."  
"AH! Thank you, thank you!" Kagome screamed as she hugged Ena, "I promise you, you won't regret this!"  
Ena smiled as she returned the hug, 'Well who knows…I might impress Ash.'

* * *

"Yes! Ena agreed to join us?" Kikyo asked as she walked with Kagome and Inuyasha down the street after school. Kikyo wasn't able to hang out with them all day because of that meeting with Ms. Keade that took almost the whole day. First it was talking about the transfer and then after lunch Ms. Keade gave her and her mother a tour of the school, which she personally didn't need at all. But of course, with her mother's permission, she decided to hangout with Kagome and Ena today along with the other three.

Kagome nodded as she smiled, "Yep she agreed. So we are meeting at her place around 5."  
"Awesome!" Kikyo cheered as she pumped her arm up in the air, "This will be so sweet!"  
Kagome smiled, "And it would be a good way to welcome you into the school."  
Kikyo smiled, "Awww thank you Kagome!" She hugged Kagome, "You are seriously my best friend!"

Kagome chuckled as she returned the hug, "Likewise Kikyo."  
"I swear you two get weirder and weirder by the second."

"Hey!" Kikyo and Kagome shouted as they looked up at Inuyasha.

"So what if we are weird!" Kagome replied.

"Yeah that just means we are different from everyone else and that's perfect for us." Kikyo pointed out while crossing her arms.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Keh! Whatever!" He looked down at Kagome, "But how are you going to get all the homework done when you are practicing for the talent show?"

"I'll just bring my homework with me to Ena's house and when we are on breaks I can work on it then." Kagome replied.

"Sure I wouldn't mind helping Kagome with her homework." Kikyo replied while wrapping her arm around Kagome's shoulders, "It'll just be like old times."  
Kagome smiled, "Got that right."  
"So did you talk to Ena about Ash?" Inuyasha asked changing the subject.

Kagome sighed, "Yeah we did so hopefully she'll straighten things out with him." She raised a brow, "Why did you talk to him or something?"  
Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah me and Miroku talked to him and it was all just a big misunderstanding."  
"I knew it!" Kagome grunted, "So what was his side of the story?"

* * *

The week went by and it was finally Friday, which met it was finally the day of the talent show.

All the contestants were all in the gym getting ready for the show, gathering up all their supplies, their team-members and basically everything they need for their talent.

Ena sighed as she leaned on the stage wall, 'It was been a full week and I didn't get one chance to talk to Ash.'

Yeah, this week didn't really go as well as Ena hoped it would be. She was ready to talk to Ash and straighten things out but every time she got one chance that stupid Remi girl would pop out of no where and drag him away. But when that didn't work she would have random people appear in her way so she wouldn't be able to get anywhere near Ash. But what made matter worse was that Beniko and Chieka kept coming up to her as well, which was another reason why she couldn't talk to Ash.

Ena narrowed her eyes once they popped into her head, 'I wonder…'

"Hey Ena."  
Ena's glare softened as she looked up as Kikyo and Kagome walked over towards her while carrying their guitar cases.

Kikyo smiled as she put her case down in front of Ena, "Isn't this exciting?" She looked up at the stage, "I have been waiting for this day for a while now."  
"Really?" Ena asked while raising her brow, "Because I haven't."  
"That's only because you are nervous. Everyone gets like that, heck I bet ya even Kagome's nervous." Kikyo pointed out while waving her hand towards Kagome.

Kagome sighed, "Well this will be the first time that I'm playing in front of people other than my family."  
"Well, well if it isn't the freshman."  
Kagome, Kikyo and Ena mumbled as they looked behind them as Remi walked up behind them.

Ena narrowed her eyes, "Remi!"  
Remi giggled, "Yep that's my name don't wear it out."  
"Argh! That line is so old that I'm already getting sick of it." Kikyo grunted out loudly.

"Well good I'm glad. Then that'll teach not to mess with me." Remi snorted in a snotty way.

The girls glared at her as she walked away.

"Man is that girl a bitch." Kagome pointed out while crossing her arms as she watched her walk away.

"Tell me about it. If it wasn't for her Ash and I would be having a problem." Ena replied with her eyes still narrowed.

Kagome sighed, "But let's forget about it her." Kikyo and Ena looked at Kagome as she smiled, "To us she is nothing but the sound of the wind."  
Ena and Kikyo smiled, "Right!"  
"Ena?"  
Ena gasped when she heard that voice and looked over Kagome's shoulder to see Ash walking towards them, "Ash!"  
"Ohhh hey Kikyo?" Kagome nudged Kikyo getting her attention, "Let's go see when we are up."  
Kikyo stared at her and gasped, "Ohhhh right." She looked back at Ash and then back at Kagome, "Let's go take a look."  
Kagome gave Ena a quick wink, making her blush before walking away.

Ena gulped before looking up at Ash as he stood in front of her, "Uh…h-hey Ash. Um how are y-you?"  
Ash sighed, "Ena we need to talk."  
Ena nodded, "Yeah…we do."  
"Well first off-"

"Okay people!" They heard Mrs. Witchman shout.

Ash and Ena groaned, 'Not again!'

Everyone looked up at her as she stood on the stage, "The show will start in just 2 minutes so everyone get up on the stage and good luck tonight."  
Once she made her announcement everyone started to gather around the stairs that led up to the stage.

Ash and Ena sighed as they turned their attention back towards each other.

"I guess…we'll just have to talk later." Ena said softly as she started to walk away.

Ash sighed, "Yeah…later."  
Ena groaned, 'Damn! Why must everyone interfere!? I swear I think the whole world is against me or something!'

* * *

The Talent show was about to begin and almost every student in the school were now sitting down in the gym waiting for the curtains to go up with the first act.

"I wonder what song Kagome and them chose?" Sango asked as she sat between Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Aw who cares as long as it's something good." Inuyasha replied while crossing his arms.

Sango looked at the program that was given to them and read all the contestants, "Whoa there's a lot of them."  
Miroku and Inuyasha looked over her shoulder to see who was in the talent show.

"Whoa Ash is in the talent show too?" Miroku asked while raising a brow.

"You didn't know that Miroku?" Sango asked as she looked up at him while raising a brow, "I knew that."  
"Yeah he told us that you moron." Inuyasha grunted.

Miroku narrowed his eyes, "Well hey I didn't hear him!"  
"Either that or you just weren't listening." Inuyasha pointed out blankly.

Miroku crossed his arms, "Like you're the one to talk. You barely ever listen."  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "I do to!"  
"Yeah right." Miroku grunted.

Inuyasha growled while shaking his fist, "Do you want my fist in your mouth Miroku?"  
"Guys!" Sango said loudly getting them to look at her, she glared at him, "Please don't fight! This is Kagome, Ena and Kikyo's time to shine along with Ash so the least you can do is not fight."  
Inuyasha and Miroku sighed as they looked up at the stage.

"Hey Inuyasha! Miroku! Sango!"

"Mm?" They mumbled as they looked behind them and smiled when they saw Saika, Senior Higurashi and Souta. They also saw two other parents and a 19 year old boy and another set of parents and a young girl about Souta's age.

Inuyasha smiled as he turned slightly, "Hey Mrs. Higurashi, so you guys finally show up."  
"Of course. Did you honestly believe we would miss Kagome actually perform for the first time?" Saika asked smiling at him as she sat down behind him.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Well I thought you would be too busy working."  
"Well we are here we are." Senior Higurashi replied as he sat next to his daughter-in-law.

They smiled at them.

Sango looked towards the others and smiled, "Oh hey Mr. and Mrs. Eliten."  
Mr. and Mrs. Eliten smiled at Sango, "Hello."  
"Long time no see." Mrs. Eliten greeted.

"Likewise, haven't seen you guys since last summer." Miroku replied while smiling at them.

"Hello, I'm here too ya know."

Miroku and Sango looked over at the 19 year old and smiled.

"Hey Daisuke." Sango greeted, "How are you?"  
Daisuke smiled, "Not bad. I finally got a job."  
"Really where?" Sango asked with interest.

"I work at WcDonalds." Daisuke replied still smiling at her.

"Oh, well…that's nice." Sango replied giving him a weak smile, 'Couldn't he have gotten something better?' She sighed, 'Oh well…at least he got a job.'

"And get this I already met a very cute girl." Daisuke replied sounding so proud of himself.

"Oh really?" Sango replied now eyeing him as she smiled, 'Ahhh so that's why he took the job at WcDonalds.'

"Oh and I'm sure you haven't met those guys yet." Saika cut in as she pointed towards the two parents with the young girl that was Souta's age.

Inuyasha smiled and raised his arm slightly, "I have!"  
"I know that but Miroku and Sango haven't yet." Saika pointed out.

Miroku and Sango looked at her as Saika smiled, "Well those people are Kikyo's parents, Mr. And Mrs. Rumika and that girl is their other daughter Keade."  
Miroku and Sango smiled while turning their attention from Saika to Kikyo's family.

"Well it is certainly nice to meet you." Miroku said as he shook their hands.

"Likewise." Mr. Rumika replied smiling at them.

Suddenly the room became dark.

"Oh looks like the show will finally begin." Inuyasha said as he turned his attention up towards the stage.

Everyone else did the same.

Mrs. Witchman walked out onto the stage while pushing the curtains behind her, "Hello and welcome to our traditional talent show and I must say we have a lot of really good talents this year. Now our first act is a comedy routine by two of our junior boys, Han Burnwick and Chion Earwig."

"Oh this should be good." Inuyasha grunted with his arms crossed.

* * *

**-A few minutes later-**

"Thank you Fusa for that wonderful dance routine." Mrs. Witchman said loudly through her microphone.

She looked at the audience and smiled, "Now our next act is…" She looked at her program and smiled as she looked back up, "Remi Yuni who will be singing a song."  
"Remi!?" Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha said loudly.

Inuyasha looked at them and whispered, "I never knew Remi even had a talent, other than seducing boys."  
"Well I guess everyone has some sort of talent." Sango pointed out as she looked up at him, "Even if they are total bitches."  
"What was that!?"

Sango eeped as she smiled back at Saika, "Heheh…uh sorry about that Mrs. Higurashi."  
Remi was now standing in the middle of the stage in a pose and once her song came on she started to dance to the music.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango looked at her in awe.

"Well…she's a good dancer, but that's all I'm giving her." Sango pointed out while crossing her arms.

"But I bet ya that is all she can do." Inuyasha grunted.

(Song: Don't Cha. By: Pussycat Dolls)

Remi smiled as she brought the microphone to her lips, "_**I know you like me I know you do. That's why whenever I come around. She's all over you and I know you want it. It's easy to see. And in the back of your mind I know you should be on with me.**_"

Remi then started to move in a sexy way, "_**Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me. Don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me. Don't cha Don't cha. Don't you wish your girlfriend was raw like me Don't you wish your girlfriend was fun like me Don't cha Don't cha.**_"

Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha gave her an odd look as she continued to sing and move with the song.

"Real confident isn't she?" Miroku pointed out in a blank tone while letting out a soft sigh.

Sango gave her a blank stare, "Yep got that right."  
"Shouldn't she get disqualified for dancing like that?" Inuyasha asked while looking at Sango and Miroku as he pointed his finger up at Remi.

"You'd think, but I guess not because not anyone from the staff is coming up to her and stopping her." Sango replied.

Once Remi's song was done the people clapped, she laughed as she bowed, "Thank you, thank you! I'll be back next year!"  
Inuyasha and the other two groaned, "Great…"  
Remi blew kisses as she walked off the stage.

Inuyasha sighed in relief, "Good she's finally off the stage." He looked at Sango and Miroku, "And I really hope she doesn't win."  
"I'm with ya there." Miroku grunted.

* * *

Remi smiled as she walked onto on of the sides of the stage and walked up to Ena, Kagome and Kikyo who were getting ready, "Did you hear me out there?"  
They looked up at her and raised their brows, "Yeah…?"  
"Now that was real talent." Remi pointed out, "And I doubt anything you guys have all set up will ever beat that!"

"Oh just you watch. We'll blew up this joint with our talent." Kikyo snorted while narrowing her eyes.

"Heh like that'll happen in a million years." Remi grunted as she walked away.

Ena, Kikyo and Kagome shook their heads.

"She seriously calls _**that **_talent?" Kagome asked while looking back at Ena and Kikyo, "Sure it's good but the only people who will see that as talent…are the boys."  
"Yeah the horny boys." Kikyo pointed out.

"EWWW!" Ena and Kagome said loudly in disgust.

"Did you really have to point that out Kikyo?" Ena asked looking at Kikyo in disgust.

Kikyo shrugged, "I was just saying…"  
"Next up is Ash Koshi!" They heard Mrs. Witchman shout out.

Kagome, Kikyo and Ena looked up as Ash walked past them and onto the stage.

"Wonder what he's going to do?" Kagome wondered out loud.

"Who knows. But I bet ya it is something good." Ena replied.

Ash waved as he got on stage, "Hey there looks like we have a full house tonight." He sighed, "I want to dedicate this song to someone very special to me…"

They heard some people in the crowd gasp or go awe when he said that.

Ash looked over at Ena's side of the stage, "Telling her that…I'm really sorry."  
Ena turned a dark shade of red.

Kikyo and Kagome smiled when they turned their attention from Ash to Ena.

"Oooo sounds like the boy likes you Ena." Kagome teased.

Ena looked at her while turning more redder, "Kagome!"

Kikyo and Kagome chuckled.

(Song: It's Not Over. By: Chris Daughtry)

"_**I was blown away  
What could I say  
It all seemed to make sense.  
Your takin away everything  
And I can't do without.**_" Ash sung out catching the attention of Kagome, Kikyo and Ena.

They looked at him in awe.

"Wow…he sounds…really, really good." Kagome said softly amazed of what she is hearing.

"Yeah…" Ena replied softly more to herself than Kagome.

"_**I try to see the good in life.  
The good things in life are hard to find.  
We're blowin away, blownin away  
Can we make this something good?**_" Ash started to walk across the stage as he sang but kept glancing at Ena.

"_**Well I'll try to do to it right this time around  
It's not over,  
Try to do it right this time around  
It's not over  
But a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killin me  
But your the only one  
It's not over.**_"  
Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango went wide eyed when Ash started to sing.

"Holy shit he sounds really good." Inuyasha said softly in shock.

Sango smiled, "Well…" She looked up at him, "He might be trying to impress Ena."  
Inuyasha looked at her while raising a brow, "How would you know?"  
"Duh! The guy likes her! And it's usually natural for guys to impress the girls they like." Sango pointed out like it was a matter of fact, "I mean let's take you for example, you fight and protect Kagome to impress her don't ya?"

Inuyasha turned red, "I…I do not!"  
Miroku smirked, "Of course you do Inuyasha, it's written all over your face."  
"Shut up Miroku!" Inuyasha snarled glaring at Miroku.

Sango and Miroku chuckled.

"_**I've taken all I can take  
And I cannot wait  
We're wastin too much time  
Bein strong, holdin on  
Can't let it bring us down.**_"

Ash took at deep breath before he started again, "_**My life with you means everything  
So I won't give up that easily  
Blowin away blowin away  
Can make this something good?  
Cause it's all misunderstood?**_"  
Ash stood in the middle of the stage and started to tap his foot to keep the beat with the song, "_**Well I'll try to do to it right this time around  
It's not over,  
Try to do it right this time around  
It's not over  
But a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killin me  
But your the only one  
It's not over.**_"  
Ena kept staring at him with wide eyes, 'He…is sooo good.' She smiled, 'He really is perfect. At least for me anyway.'_**  
**_Ash looked over at Ena and smiled, "_**You can't let this get away  
Let it out, let it out  
Don't get caught up in yourself  
Let it out. **_

Let's start over  
Well try to do to it right this time around  
Its not over  
But a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killin me  
But your the only one  
It's not over.

Lets start over  
Its not over  
This love is killin me  
But your the only one  
It's not over."  
Once the song was done everyone in the audience stood up to applaud Ash on a job well done, even Kagome, Ena, and Kikyo stood up to clap.

"Bravo! Bravo!"

Ash smiled as he bowed before going off the stage.

"You know I think Ash might actually win." Sango said as she looked at both Miroku and Inuyasha.

"I wouldn't doubt it but…we still have one more act before anyone can decide anything." Miroku replied.

"Well even if he doesn't win, I'm sure he'll get some reward, since that song was dedicated to Ena." Sango pointed out with a smile.

* * *

Ash smiled as he started to walk towards Ena and the other two.

Ena smiled as she stood up, "That was really great Ash. I never knew you could sing like that."  
Ash grunted while keeping his smile, "Well there's a lot of things you don't know about me."  
Ena smiled as she stood a few inches in front of him, "Well I…"  
"Ash I accept your apology!"

Ena and Ash jerked when Remi stepped in between them with a smile.

"Uh…that apology wasn't for you." Ash pointed out while narrowing his eyes.

"Oh don't be shy of course it was. And I accept your apology." Remi replied as she twirled a bit still smiling at him.

Ena rolled her eyes, 'The girl doesn't know when she has lost.'

"Hey girls." Ena, Kikyo and Kagome looked over at Mrs. Witchman.

She walked over towards them, "You girls are up next so get ready."  
They nodded and started to walk towards the stage.

"Ena!" Ena looked over her shoulder and smiled when she saw Ash smiling at her, he gave her thumbs up, "I'm wishing you the best of luck!"  
Ena smiled as she nodded, "Yeah thanks!"

She ran onto the stage to catch up to Kikyo and Kagome.

* * *

Mrs., Witchman stepped onto the stage, "Now our last and final act is a band of girls called LifeSavers!"  
The curtains moved up as Mrs. Witchman walked off the stage to reveal Kagome and Kikyo with their guitars, both electric and Ena on the drums.

Inuyasha and the others smiled when they saw them.

"BOOOO GET OFF THE STAGE!" Inuyasha growled and looked over to his side to see Beniko and Chieka were the ones shouting that out while giving them a thumbs down.

Inuyasha snarled, "Ya know…"  
Beniko and Chieka heard the snarl and looked over at Inuyasha only to gasp when they saw him glaring at them, "If I were you guys…I would shut up unless you want a fist in your mouths!"  
Beniko and Chieka gulped and turned their attention back at Kagome and the other two now silent.

Inuyasha looked back up at Kagome, 'Go for it Kagome, show these bastards what you can do.'

(Song: Rush. By: Aly and AJ)

Ena then started to beat on the drums while Kagome and Kikyo started to play their guitars.

Kikyo started, "_**Into your head, into your mind  
out of your soul, race through your veins  
You can't escape, you can't escape.**_"  
Kagome opened her eyes and started to sing, "_**Into your life, into your dreams,  
Out of the dark, sunlight again.  
You can't explain, you can't explain.**_"

Inuyasha smiled when he heard most of the students' gasp when they heard Kagome sing, 'HA! Take that you bastards.'

Remi's eyes went wide while her mouth hung open, "What…how…the hell?"  
Ash smiled while glancing at her, "Looks like you misjudged them." He smiled at Ena, 'Who knew _**you**_ could play the drums like that.'  
Then both Kagome and Kikyo started to sing as they stayed with the beat of the drums and their guitars, "_**Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,**_"

Kagome and Kikyo then jammed onto their guitars and Ena joined in to sing, "_**Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try.**_"  
Daisuke smiled with pride, "You know I basically taught Ena everything she knows about playing the drums."  
"Really?" Sango asked while turning to look at him.

Daisuke smiled as he leaned towards her, "Yep, heck I was the one that helped them out on this song."  
Sango smiled, "Well that was really nice of you."  
Kagome started her part, "_**Pulling you in, spinning you 'round,  
Lifting your feet right off the ground,  
You can't believe it's happening now.**_"

Kagome, Kikyo and Ena sung together again, "_**Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it, **_

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try."  
Kagome, Kikyo and Ena took a breather before starting to sing again, "_**It takes you to another place,  
imagine everything you can.  
All the colors start to blend,  
Your system overloads again**_."  
They stopped so they can play their instruments and then Kagome sang, "_**Can You feel it?**_"  
"_**Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try.**_"  
"_**Don't let nobody tell you,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Don't let nobody tell you,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.**_"  
"_**Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try **_

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah." Kikyo and Kagome made one last jam before stopping and Ena slowly stopped drumming and when they did every and literally everyone stood up to applaud them.

"YEAH!!! YOU GO GIRLS!"

"YOU WERE SO GOOD!"

"YEAH THAT'S THE WAY TO DO IT!" Inuyasha shouted smiling up at the girls.

"Yeah that's my grand baby!" Senior Higurashi cheered.

Kagome, Kikyo and Ena smiled at the audience and then at each other.

Ena smiled when she saw Ash clapping, "Yeah you go Ena!" She chuckled.

* * *

"Well I hope you all enjoyed all of our students with all there interesting talents." Mrs. Witchman said as she stood in front of the all the students that participated in the talent show.

"But now it is time to announce the winner." Mrs. Witchman said as she grabbed the envelope from the judges and began to open it.

The students held in their breathes while crossing their fingers.

"And our winner is…" Mrs. Witchman smiled when she saw the name, "LIFESAVERS!"  
Kagome, Kikyo and Ena screamed and hugged on another.

"We did it!" Kagome shouted smiling at her friends.

Ash and most of the other contestant smiled and applauded their success, while Remi just grumbled as she glared at them.

Ash smiled at her, "Looks like they smoked ya."

Remi glared at him, "Oh shut up Ash."  
Inuyasha and the others cheered as they applauded.

Kagome, Kikyo and Ena walked up next to Mrs. Witchman to accept their trophy.

"Thank you so much!" Kagome said to Mrs. Witchman and smiled as she looked at the audience.

"Well I don't have really much to say only to thank you all of our friends and family."  
Inuyasha and the others smiled, 'Damn right she should thank us.'

Everyone applauded as they and the other students walked off the stage as the curtain closed making the lights go back on.

* * *

Kagome, Kikyo and Ena squealed as they got off the stage.

"Can you believe it! We actually won!" Kagome said excited while holding her trophy.

"Yeah I seriously thought Ash was going to win." Ena replied while holding hers'.

"Aw did you want him to win, Ena?" Kikyo asked while nudging her in a teasing way.

Ena turned red, "Kikyo! It's not like that! I just thought he was better."  
"_**Sure **_you did." Kikyo replied in a teasing tone.

Ena glared, "I'm serious!"

"Congrats girls!"

"Mm?" They mumbled as they looked and smiled when they saw Ash walking up to them.

"Thanks Ash." Kagome replied as she smiled at him, "But you were pretty good yourself."  
"Yeah I seriously thought you were going to win." Ena pointed out as she walked up besides Kagome.

"Pff, I wasn't nearly as good as you girls were." Ash replied while waving his hand, he smiled, "You girls were totally the bomb out there."  
The girls chuckled as they smiled at him.

* * *

Inuyasha and the others gathered around waiting for the girls to show up.

"Whoa who knew Kagome was that good." They heard one of the student's say to another as they walked out of the gym.

Inuyasha smirked, "Good to see that Kagome left a major impact on this school."  
"Yeah no kidding." Sango replied while crossing her arms, "So hopefully things will get better for Kagome."  
"Hope so." Miroku said softly.

"Hey guys!"  
They all looked over their shoulders and smiled when they saw Kagome, Kikyo, Ena and Ash walking towards them.

Inuyasha ran over towards Kagome and picked her up and twirled her around.

Kagome gasped as she turned a dark shade of red, "Inuyasha!? What are you-"  
"HA! You were totally awesome Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

The others just stared at them slightly confused of why Inuyasha was doing that.

Inuyasha set her down while Kagome was still blushing from that sudden action.

He smirked, "You girls showed all these punks what you guys can do."  
Kagome smiled, "You really think so?"  
"Keh! Of course we just heard a couple of them say that you were totally awesome." Inuyasha replied while pointing his thumb towards the doors.

Kagome smiled, "Oh that is so awesome!"  
"Yes you girls were just wonderful." Saika said while walking up to her daughter and gave her a hug.

"Aw thank you mom!" Kagome said while returning the hug.

Saika sighed as she let go and brushed some of Kagome's hair out of her face, "I'm sure your father would have been so proud."  
"Of course he should! I mean he was the one that taught me almost everything I know about music." Kagome replied while placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah I'm sure you made dad very proud." Kagome turned her attention to Rin and Sesshoumaru as they walked up to them.

Kagome smiled, "Thank you. So I'm guessing you liked our gig as well?"  
"Liked it? No girl I loved it!" Rin replied as she hugged her sister and then the other two, "You guys were totally awesome!"  
"But we weren't as awesome as Ash here." Ena said while waving her hand towards Ash smiling.

The others smiled.

"Yes of course he was awesome! Considering he sang one of my favorite songs!" Sango pointed out smiling at Ash.

"Oh which reminds me." Ash suddenly said while gently grabbing Ena's arm, he looked at her, "We need to talk."  
Ena smiled, "Sure okay." She looked at the others, "We'll be right back."  
The others just stared at them as they walked away.

Kagome and the others smiled, 'Go for it Ena.'

Kagome tilted her head while quickly walking towards the door that Ena and Ash walked out of.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out loudly as he ran after her.

Sango and the others sighed.

"Should we stop them?" Miroku asked in a blank tone.

Sango smiled, "No I don't think we should."  
Miroku looked down at her with a raised eyebrow, "Why not?"  
Sango looked up at him, "Well…maybe those two need to hear it. Maybe if they do…they might get together."

"Are you saying that Ash and Ena will get together?" Rin asked raising a brow.

Sango shrugged, "Maybe."

* * *

Ena and Ash were in the hall outside of the gym.

"So…what do you want to talk about?" Ena asked as she stood near the door once Ash let go of her arm.

Ash sighed while turning to face her, "I want to talk about us."  
"About us?" Ena repeated as her heart started to pound.

Ash nodded, "Yeah…"

* * *

Kagome slightly opened the door.

"Kagome!" Kagome flinched as she looked over her shoulder as Inuyasha walked up to her narrowing his eyes, "You really shouldn't be spying on them."  
"SHHH!" Kagome hissed narrowing her eyes slightly, "I just want to see Ena or Ash make their move."  
"Kagome you are such a busybody." Inuyasha pointed out softly while crossing his arms.

"So sue me." Kagome replied while turning her attention back to the couple in the hall, "Is it really a crime to make sure that one of your closest friends' is happy?"  
Inuyasha sighed, "I guess not." He then rolled his eyes as he leaned in to join Kagome.

Kagome smirked catching Inuyasha's attention, "What?"  
"See? You're curious too, aren't ya?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha turned a dark red, "No! I'm just making sure you don't end up making a fool of yourself!"  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "Sure you are."  
Inuyasha softly growled.

* * *

"Ena do you know who I sang that song too?" Ash asked while digging his hands into his pockets.

Ena gulped while nodding, "Yeah, it was to me telling me that you were sorry. But really I should be the one apologizing. I was the one that wouldn't listen to what you had to say."  
Ash sighed, "But you had every right to not want to hear it."  
"I did?" Ena asked while raising a brow, "How did I have the right." She then gasped once she realized something, 'Hey…I'm…I'm not shuttering anymore.' She smiled as she looked up at Ash, 'I guess I'm not so nervous around him anymore.'

Ash stood a few inches in front of her, "You assumed I kissed that girl since you walked down that hall to go to your next class. If I were you I probably wouldn't listen to me either."  
"But Ena…" Ena looked up at him and felt her cheeks warm up when she looked into his eyes that were filled with passion and seriousness, "That kiss met nothing. Remi just jumped on me when I heard you coming down the hall. She caught me off guard or else I would have pushed her away before she even had the chance to kiss me."  
Ena smiled softly, "I had a feeling of that. You never stroke me as the type of guy to have a girl kiss you right away, especially not on your second week here."  
Ash smirked, "Oh really?" He then leaned down and placed his lips on hers'.

Ena gasped as her eyes shot wide open, 'A-Ash…?' Her eyes slowly closed as she returned the kiss, 'Ash.'

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha gasped when they saw Ash kiss Ena.

"Whoa…that was…fast." Inuyasha said.

"Not to mention unexpected." Kagome replied not taking her eyes off of them, 'I figured those two would wait a little bit before kissing!' She glanced at Inuyasha.

* * *

Ash and Ena pulled away and chuckled lightly as they smiled.

"So…now do I strike as the type of guy to kiss a beautiful girl on his second week here?" Ash asked softly as he leaned his forehead on hers'.

Ena smiled as she leaned into his, "You still sorta don't but…I guess I can live with it."  
Ash smirked as he looked down at her, "Are you implying something?"  
Ena turned a slightly pink as she held her hands in the back of her body, "Maybe, if that kiss was implying something."  
"I would say, yes it was implying something." Ash replied softly as he gave her another kiss and then pulled back, "I'm implying that we should go out."  
Ena smiled, "Are you serious? Are you actually asking me out?"

"If I wasn't why would I be asking?" Ash asked while placing his hands on his hips.

"Well it's just that…" Ena rubbed the back of her head, "I never imagined that someone like you would ask someone like me out."

"Why wouldn't I?" Ash asked while raising a brow, "You're smart, your pretty, your way more interesting than any other girl in this school and I really like you."  
Ena turned red again, "Ash."  
Ash smiled as he held her hands in his, "And I really want to be together with you. You and no one else."  
Ena smiled, "Oh Ash." She looked up at him, "I really don't know what to say."  
"How about a yes I would love to go out with your handsome self?" Ash suggested.

Ena chuckled and rolled her eyes at the "handsome self" part, she nodded, "Yes Ash I would love to go out with you."  
Ash smiled, "Good." He leaned towards her and whispered in her ear, "Because I don't take no for an answer."  
Ena shivered as his hot breath blew against her ear, she smiled, "You know if I didn't like you I would assume you would be trying to sleep with me."  
Ash raised a brow, "Now why would I do that? I'm not like all those other man whores in the world. I would never convince a girl to have sex with me, at least not until I'm married to the girl."  
Ena smiled while nodded her head, "Good, then I won't have to slap you if you do."  
Ash chuckled as he placed his lips on hers' again.

* * *

Inuyasha grumbled, 'He makes it look so damn easy.'

Kagome blushed, 'Wow…this is all happening so fast. I mean I'm happy for Ena I really am. It's just…'

Her and Inuyasha looked at each other straight in the eyes.

They both turned a dark shade of pink, but once they realized what they were doing they quickly gasped and looked away from each other.

"Well…I'm glad to see those two finally together." Kagome replied softly.

"Y-Yeah same here." Inuyasha replied softly.

* * *

Ash's ears twitched and sighed while pulling away from Ena and leaned his mouth down by her ear again, "We have a couple of eavesdroppers."  
"Mm? Who are they?" Ena asked softly instinctively leaning into his chest.

"Kagome and Inuyasha." Ash whispered.

Ena smiled, "Aw let them be. They need to see this anyway." 'Since it may just give them to boost to finally make their move.'

Ash smirked, "Well good, because I don't feel like moving from this spot."  
Ena chuckled, "Neither do I. So let's just stay like this a little longer. At least until we have to go home."  
Ash nodded while wrapping his arms around her and held her tightly and they stayed like that off in their own little worlds.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

ARHG! THIS IS NOW THE LONGEST CHAPTER THAT I HAVE EVER DONE IN MY WHOLE INTIRER LIFE! I mean I swear this is like almost 30 pages! Damn I think I need a life! But anyway I must say I like how this chapter came out. It had it's ups and downs, it's funny moments, it's sad moments and awesome moments and some romantic moments. And….ENA HAS A BOYFRIEND! ENA HAS A BOYFRIEND! And yes I know their band name was sorta...lame but it was the only thing I could come up with. But now we just have to get Inuyasha and Kagome together and get Kikyo with someone! Okay I did a little estimate and Kagome and Inuyasha will get together in 3 or 4 more chapters, of course it would depend on how long the chapters are but…yeah. So next up for chapters is **Tutoring Troubles**.

Well hope to see ya next time!  
**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ME!!!**

_**  
**_

_**  
**_

_**  
**_

_**  
**_

_**  
**_

_**  
**_


	27. unexpected

Oh man! I am so sorry for not updating all that much. Other stories kinda got in my way. But anyway let's move on the next chapter.

**Chapter 27: Unexpected**

Another weekend finally came to a close and the students of Shikon High were now heading back for another boring long week of learning.

Kagome yawned as she stretched out her arms, "Man this weekend was so boring!"

"Well hey you could have come with us to the movies." She heard Inuyasha grunt, she looked at him as he crossed his arms, "We had enough money for all of us to go."  
"Yeah but my mom wouldn't let me until I at least finished one subjects for school." Kagome groaned before lowering her head, "And man was that subject hard."  
Inuyasha tilted his head, "What subject did you work on?"  
Kagome sighed as she looked up at him, "Math, since that had the least assignments." She turned her head away and rubbed the sides of her forehead, "But I wouldn't have done that if I knew how hard the assignments were!"  
Inuyasha sighed as he rubbed her back, "Well…be happy that you at least got one of those subjects done. Then that means you only have seven subjects left to go."  
"Yeah I should be." She looked up at him, "But most of those subjects have huge projects that I have to work on as well as the assignments." Kagome groaned as she lowered her head, "And we are going back to school, which means I will get even more assignments."

"It won't be that bad Kagome." Inuyasha reassured her.

"Not that bad!?" Kagome repeated looking up at him before standing in front of him, "My backpack is practically killing my back! How could you call that, not that bad!?"  
Inuyasha sighed while rolling his eyes, "Fine if you are going to complain about it…" He held out his hand.

Kagome looked at it and looked up at him arching a brow, "What are you-"

"I'll carry your bag." Inuyasha insisted.

"Oh no, no!" Kagome said while quickly waving her hands, "I can't let you do that. I don't want to treat you like a servant or something."  
Inuyasha just rolled his eyes, "How can you be treating me like a slave when _**I **_am the one volunteering?" He looked at her still holding out his hand, "Now hand over the bag."  
"But-"

"Kagome just let him carry the bag!" Kagome looked over her shoulder as Rin turned her head to look at them while standing next to Sesshoumaru, "I don't want to hear you guys arguing about this all the way to school."

Kagome raised a brow turning to look at her, "We're not arguing."  
"You're getting close to it." Rin pointed out narrowing her eyes slightly, "Now just give him your bag if he wants it that badly."

"And you know Inuyasha…" Kagome looked over at Souta who was stood a few inches in front of Kagome and Inuyasha, he looked back at them, "He won't stop bugging ya until you give it to him."  
"I know that." Kagome replied narrowing her eyes at him slightly.

"Then just give up and give him the bag." Souta replied while letting out a frustrated sigh.

Kagome opened her mouth but suddenly gasped as she felt someone pull something off of her back.

She turned around and gaped when she saw Inuyasha placing her backpack on his shoulder, "Inuyasha!?"

Inuyasha looked at her, "Let's get going." Before she could say anything Inuyasha walked past her.

She turned as her eyes followed him, Kagome then smiled, 'Inuyasha.'

Kagome sighed as she ran a bit to catch up at him, which signaled the others to start walking.

"So…" Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, who smiled at him, "Do you think the other students will start giving me some respect now that they heard me sing last Friday?"

"Mm? Good question." Inuyasha replied turning his head to look down the sidewalk.

"I think they might." Inuyasha and Kagome looked over at Rin, she smiled, "You amazed a lot of people Kagome. So you might have a lot of people come up to you and ask you about it."

"Yeah I must say that you guys sang really good." Sesshoumaru pointed out as he glanced at her.

Kagome smiled with pride, "You really think so?"

"No duh Kagome!" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, "You guys were the best out of the whole talent show."  
"Well other than Ash." Rin pointed out, "He was actually quite good."  
Kagome smiled at her, "I thought so too. I think he was good because he was singing that song for Ena."

"I wouldn't doubt it, since he even said it was for someone special." Rin replied.

Kagome giggled with excitement, "I still can't believe he did that!" She looked at them, "It was just so sweet!"  
Rin smiled at her, "Well it just proves that his really passionate when comes to a girl he really likes. Which kinda of makes him stand out a bit from the crowd."  
"Yeah considering he was crushing on Ena really makes him different than most guys in our school, which is a good thing." Kagome replied.

"Hey are you saying Sesshoumaru and I are like all those guys?" Inuyasha asked loudly narrowing his eyes at her.

Kagome looked up at him, "No of course not. You guys are also way different." She smiled, "But I'm just glad there is another guy who's different like you guys."

Souta rolled his eyes, 'These guys are really making me sick.'

* * *

"Ash! Give that back!" Ena shouted blushing madly while reaching up to Ash's hand which had a photo in it.

"What if I don't wanna?" Ash asked with a smirk, "What if I want to keep it?"  
"You…you don't want to keep that, do you!?" Ena replied still blushing narrowing her eyes at him.

"Of course I do, because you look too damn cute." Ash replied smiling at her still holding up his arm in the air.

Ena was now as red as a tomato and jumped up to get the photo, "No I don't! Now give it back!"  
Ash laughed still smiling at her refusing to give back the photo, "Make me!"  
Ena smirked when an idea popped into her head, "Fine!" She then placed her lips on his totally surprising him as his eyes went wide.

After a few minutes he closed his eyes and kissed her back getting too lost in the kiss that he lowered his arm that had the photo in it.

Ena took that chance to pull the photo out of his hand, she pulled away, "HA!" She backed up from Ash who just realized of what she just did.

"Hey! That was just dirty Ena!" Ash whined as he pointed at her.

"Hey you were the one that wouldn't give this back!" Ena pointed out while waving the photo in her hand, she sighed as she looked down at it and blushed.

It was a photo of her at age 2 sitting on the toilet with her arms waving in the air.

She narrowed her eyes, "I still can't believe Daisuke printed out a copy of this for you!" Ena growled softly as she quickly put it in her bag, 'He is soooo dead when I get home!'

"But you were cute in the picture." She heard Ash point out.

Ena sighed before looking up at him crossing her arms still blushing slightly, "How can you call me sitting on a toilet cute?"

"Easy." Ash replied walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist and smiled, "Because you are my girlfriend and to me you are cute."  
Ena sighed, "Just promise me you won't take anymore photos that my stupid older brother gives you."  
Ash just smiled and leaned his head towards her, "Sorry can't make any promises."  
"Ash please!" Ena begged, "I don't want you seeing anymore of my stupid baby pictures!"  
Ash laughed, "Okay fine I promise." He then kissed her on the lips.

"Aww that is the cutest thing I have ever seen!"

Ena and Ash flinched and looked behind Ena and smiled as Kikyo walked up behind them now wearing their school uniform.

Ena turned to look at her with Ash's arms still wrapped around her, "So are you finally moved into your grandmother's house?"  
Kikyo sighed, "Not quite." She looked at them, "I just got my bed and dressers and my desk and computer set up I don't have anything else up."

"Well at least you got the important things set up." Ena pointed out.

Kikyo nodded now smiling, "Now enough about me." She leaned towards them, "So what about you guys?" The two blushed, "What did you guys do over the weekend?"  
"We…we just went to the movies with Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango and all of us hung out at the park." Ash replied.

"Really? That's all?" Kikyo asked raising a brow.

Ena arched a brow, "What else were you expecting us to be doing?"

Kikyo shrugged, "Oh I don't know…maybe you guys making out at some point during the weekend."  
Ena and Ash blushed.

"We…are not at the phase yet." Ena pointed out.

"Yeah we are taking things nice and slow." Ash replied slightly blushing.

Kikyo crossed her arms, "You guys made out didn't you?"

"No we didn't!" Ash and Ena replied loudly both blushing.

"Then why are you guys blushing like you did?" Kikyo asked pointing a finger at them.

The two grunted as they continued to blush.

Kikyo let out a light chuckle, "Knew it, you guys did make out."

"Jeez Kikyo give them a break will ya."  
Kikyo, Ash and Ena turned as Kagome and the others walked over towards them.

Kikyo smiled and looked at Ena and Ash, "Sorry I just wanted to know how their first date went."

"But did you have to know every detail?" Ena asked while crossing her arms narrowing her eyes at Kikyo slightly.

Kikyo shrugged, "Hey we're friends and a friend as the right to know."

Kagome and Inuyasha walked up to Kikyo's side.

Kagome looked at Ash and Ena and smiled, "I see you two have gotten really close over the weekend."  
Ash and Ena smiled.

Ash leaned his chin on Ena's shoulder, "Got that right."  
Inuyasha grumbled as he narrowed his eyes, 'Does he _**have**_ to show off like that every time we see them together!?'

Ena tilted her head at Kagome, "But how come you didn't come to the movies with us?"  
Ash looked at her, "Yeah it would have been a lot more fun with you there."

Kagome sighed, "Sorry but my mom wouldn't let me do anything this weekend because of all the assignments I got last week."

Ena let out a frustrated sigh, "Man you mom really sucks!" 'That would have been the perfect moment for Inuyasha and Kagome to get together and yet again someone manages to ruin it.'  
Kagome rolled her eyes while crossing her arms, "Tell me about it."

"So did you get any of your homework done?" Kagome looked over at Ash.

She sighed, "Yeah I got all of my math assignments done, so now that's out of the way."

"Well that's good. You at least made some progress over the weekend." Kikyo replied looking at her.

Kagome just sighed while rubbing her head, "Yeah but I still have a long way to go." She looked at Kikyo, "Especially when I'm just going to get more homework this week."

"Well…maybe the teachers will give you a break this week." Kikyo suggested slightly shrugging.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at her before sighing, "That's right this is your first week here so you don't know the teachers like we do."

Kikyo raised a brow and looked at Inuyasha, Ena and Ash, "Are they really that bad?"  
"Yes." Inuyasha, Ena and Ash replied blankly.

Kikyo sweatdropped.

"Morning guys!"  
They looked behind them as Miroku and Sango walked up behind them holding hands.

Inuyasha turned to face them while crossing his arms, "Took you guys long enough."  
"Well excuse us for just enjoying our time together before we get into school where we will get in trouble for showing PA." Miroku pointed out narrowing his eyes slightly, "You have no idea what a hassle that is when you are dating."

"Yeah I remember last week when we just pecked on the lips and Mr. Yato yelled at us for it." Sango pointed out looking up at Miroku.

"Man talk about harsh." Kikyo replied while crossing her arms.

"Yes." Miroku replied with a slight sigh, "The teachers here can be quite cruel sometimes."  
"But remember they do this so people don't over do it." Ena pointed out looking over at Miroku, "I mean you've seen how some of these couples kiss they like french kiss right in front of you practically showing you their tongues, which may I add is disgusting. Well when those couples do it."

"I remember seeing one of the popular girls' and boys' kissing in front of the English room yesterday." Kagome replied while rubbing her templates, "And let me tell ya those two really know how to make kissing really disgusting."

**_BBBRRIIINNNGGGG_**

They jerked a bit when they heard the bell signaling them to start heading in.

Kagome groaned, "Great, I'm really not looking forward to this week."  
Inuyasha sighed and grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the school, "Stop complaining and let's go."

* * *

"Okay class now today we are going to talk about the Federal Era, but first I must hand back your tests." The history teacher announced as she picked up a pile of papers, which were the tests and started handing them out.

Kagome tapped her pencil and crossed her fingers, 'I hope I didn't fail! That would be the worst!'

"Inuyasha…" The teacher said as she handed him his test and then walked up to Kagome and smiled, "Kagome…"

Kagome gulped as she got her test back and closed her eyes and opened it and sighed in relief, "Oh thank god!"

"What?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, who raised a brow, "What did you get?"

"A B+." Kagome said with a smile.

Inuyasha smiled, "And here you thought you would fail."  
Kagome shrugged slightly, "Well I missed a lot of lectures that may have been important so I just thought I might fail." She tilted her head and raised a brow, "What did you get?"

Inuyasha lifted his test up for her to see, "A B."  
Kagome smiled, "Nice."  
Ash looked at Ena, "What did you get Ena?"  
Ena smiled, "A+."  
Ash smiled and lifted up his paper, "Same here."  
"Wow I guess two great minds think alike." Ena replied.

"Okay class!" Kagome, Inuyasha, Ena and Ash looked up at the teacher who now stood at her podium, she smiled, "Open you textbooks to page 208."  
The students did what they were instructed and got out their textbooks and opened it to the page that they were told.

"Okay now the Federal Era is a time where wars still took place and…" She started to explain.

* * *

"And that's it for today." The teacher concluded as she closed her book and stood in front of her class, "I won't give you an assignment today…"  
"Yes!" The students all said softly.

Kagome sighed in relief, 'What a relief.'

"But tomorrow when we talk about a myth that use to be told in that era I will want you to start making up a myth of your own." She instructed with a smile.

"Well that doesn't sound too bad." Ena said.

"But I'll explain it more tomorrow." She replied.

**_BBRRRRIIINNNGGGG_**

Most of the students jumped but soon started to chatter as they stood up and gathered their things as they walked out of class.

"Well wasn't that just lucky Kagome." Inuyasha said as he stood up waiting for Kagome at their desks.

Kagome looked at him, as he smiled, "You don't have any homework in this class."

She sighed while lifting up her books, "Well at least for today."  
"But the assignment she will assign for Wednesday sounds like it could be fun." Kagome and Inuyasha looked as Ena and Ash walked up to them.

Ash smiled, "Yeah it actually sounds quite easy."

"It may sound easy but once you start thinking about it, it is quite hard." Kagome pointed out, "Considering you're coming up with your own myth."

Ena shrugged, "But either way it should be fun."  
"Well let's get going I don't want to be late for the next class." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome, Ash and Ena looked up at him before nodding.

When they reached the door…

"Oh wait Kagome!" Kagome and the others stopped to look at their history teacher waving for Kagome to come near her, "I need to talk to you for a minute."  
Kagome raised a brow, "Uh…sure…" She looked over at her friends, "You guys should get going."  
They raised a brow while nodding their heads as they left the room.

Kagome sighed and walked up to her teacher's desk, "Yes…Mrs. Mogya? Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh no of course not." Mrs. Mogya replied smiling up at her, "You didn't do anything wrong?"

Kagome raised a brow, "Then what do you need to talk to me about?"

Mrs. Mogya sighed, "Well Kagome I need you to tutor someone who really needs help in this class."

"So you want me…to tutor someone?" Kagome asked eyeing her a bit while pointing at herself.

"Yes pretty much." Mrs. Mogya replied folding her hands on top of her desk.

"I'm sorry but I can't." Kagome replied, "I have too much to do. I have assignments I have to work on from the week I missed last week and this weeks before I can do anything like that."

"Please Kagome! You are the only student that I know of that is really good with history." Mrs. Mogya begged.

"Uh…I'm sure I'm not the only student." Kagome reassured her arching a brow, "Can't you get anyone else, someone who doesn't have so much to do."

"I'll have your teachers extend when they want your assignments handed in, so please help me Kagome!"

"Wow, you must really be desperate if you are willing to do that." Kagome pointed out.

Mrs. Mogya sighed, "Yes I'm really quite desperate. You see the student that I arranged to do this came down with the flu and I'm really in a bind here."  
Kagome sighed, "And when do you want me to do this?" She looked up at her, "If I do this?"

"Today if it's alright with you." Mrs. Mogya replied softly and smiled as she pointed a finger at her, "And if you want I can give you extra credit for doing this."

Kagome blinked and looked up at the ceiling, "Extra Credit huh?" She then thought of all the homework she had piling up and shivered when she thought she would fail all of them.

She showed determination in her eyes and nodded, "Okay I'll do it for the extra credit!"

Mrs. Mogya smiled, "Oh thank you Kagome! You are truly a lifesaver!"  
Kagome smiled, "No problem Mrs. M."

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Inuyasha mumbled while eating his ramen raising a brow at Kagome, "Mrs. Mogya wants you to tutor someone, knowing you have so much crap to do already?"

Kagome nodded, "That's what she told me."

"And you accepted?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shrugged, "What else was I suppose to do? I mean she even offered to give me extra credit."  
"Keh! I wouldn't have done it even if it was for extra credit." Inuyasha snorted turning his head away from her to eat his noodles.

Kagome narrowed her eyes slightly, "Well you didn't miss a week of school."

"But really Kagome…" Kagome looked at Ena and Ash on the other side of the lunch table.

Ash shook his head, "I don't think you really needed the extra credit."  
Ena turned her gaze from Ash to Kagome, "Yeah, I mean didn't you say you got a B+ on the test?"  
"Yeah but that was only the test." Kagome pointed out eating her sandwich, "I still have all those assignments and projects to work on for her class so…maybe getting some extra credit will help me even if it is just a little bit."  
"So who did she ask you to tutor?" Miroku asked getting Kagome to look at him.

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know she really didn't get the chance to tell me. But…" She dug into her folder and took out a piece of paper and held it for her friends to see, "She did give me the address of where this person lives."  
Inuyasha quickly took it and looked at along with Sango, Miroku and Kikyo.

"Wow…that is like…all the way downtown." Sango pointed out looking at Kagome.

"Is it really?" Kagome asked raising a brow.

Sango nodded, "Yeah."  
"You mean…" Kagome and Sango look at Ash, "You have actually been downtown?"

"Well my dad and I drove past it a couple of times when we are heading to my grandparents' house." Sango explained, she looked at Kagome, "But let me tell you downtown isn't really the best place to be."

"Why not?" Kikyo asked raising a brow.

Sango looked at her, "Because that's where all the gangs hangout."  
"Gangs?" Inuyasha repeated narrowing his eyes not liking that idea one bit.

Sango nodded and looked at Kagome, "So I would be careful if I were you Kagome. A girl like you going to a place like that will be dangerous."

Kagome gulped, "Uh…well I guess I should bring some sort of weapon when I go down there huh?"  
"No! You won't go down their period!" Inuyasha growled out narrowing his eyes at her, he waved the paper as she looked at him, "There's no way I'm letting you go downtown!"

"But Inuyasha! I already promised Mrs. Mogya that I would do it! I can't go back on my word now!" Kagome pointed out loudly.

"Sure you can, just tell her you've changed you mind, simple as that." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Inuyasha…I can't do that." Kagome replied softly.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply.

"Inuyasha why don't you just go with her." His ears twitched hearing Ash suggesting that.

Him and Kagome turned their attention towards Ash and Ena again.

Ena looked at Ash and then at them, "Yeah I mean if you are so worried about Kagome, why not just go with her."  
Inuyasha turned a slight pink and grumbled while thinking about it.

"Yeah…" He looked at Kagome, "I really wouldn't mind if you came." She smiled, "It might actually make this tutoring thing a little more easier, especially now knowing it's downtown."  
"When is she expecting you to do this?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome sighed, "Today after school."  
"What!?" Inuyasha replied with his eyes wide, "Aw man I can't!"  
Kagome frowned, "Why not?"

Inuyasha rubbed his eye, "I have Martial Arts practice after school today!"  
Kagome groaned, "Oh yeah…I forgot about that."  
Inuyasha growled, "So that defiantly means you can't do this!"  
"But-"

"No buts! You're not going and that's final!" Inuyasha replied with a slight snarl.

"Inuyasha don't you think you're being a bit…unreasonable?" Kikyo asked looking at him with her eyes narrowed slightly.

"What?" Inuyasha growled softly glaring at her.

"Just because this person lives downtown doesn't mean they're a bad person." Kikyo pointed out, "If they are poor then you can't really blame them for living in the downtown area, since a lot of buildings in that area are sadly cheap."  
"That's not the point Kikyo! The point is gangs are down there and I don't want Kagome going there alone unprotected!" Inuyasha snarled out.

Kikyo sighed, 'He's getting too overprotective that it is even starting to annoy me!' "Okay if it makes you feel better…" She looked up at him, "I'll go with her."  
"What?" Inuyasha asked softly.

"You really would Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

Kikyo smiled, "Of course, we are friends. Besides if I go then I'll be able help you with your own homework while also being there to support you."  
Kagome smiled, "Yeah that could work." She looked up at the hanyou, "Couldn'it Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha jerked his head a bit before grunting while crossing his arms, "Keh! Fine!" He glared at Kikyo, "But make sure she stays safe you got that!"  
Kikyo sighed, "Yeah I got that. Jeez you almost sound like her father or something."

Inuyasha turned a slight pink.

Ena sighed while leaning her head on her hand, 'No just an overprotective love sick puppy.'

* * *

Once school ended Kagome and Kikyo stopped at each other's houses to change and gather things up to take to the person's house. Then they took the bus to take them to downtown.

"I just can't believe it." Kikyo said in frustration.

"Mm?" Kagome mumbled while glancing at her.

Kikyo was wearing blue jeans with a black long sleeved shirt but the sleeves were white and black shoes and her hair was up in a ponytail. Kagome was wearing a black mid-thigh skirt with white knee socks and a light pink sweater and black shoes with her hair down.

"It's only been my first day and I'm already booked with homework." Kikyo replied narrowing her eyes.

"See told ya that when it comes to homework…these teachers are never nice about it, well other than Mrs. Mogya." Kagome pointed out.

Kikyo sighed, "Yeah I'll admit…" She smiled at her, "Out of all the teachers she's the nicest one."  
Kagome smiled, "Same here, which is why I like history so much."

"Yeah you've always been a whiz when it came to history even in elementary." Kikyo pointed out.

Kagome chuckled, "Well what would you expect from a girl who's grandfather owns a shrine."  
Suddenly the girls heard the bus wheels squeal as it came to a stop.

"Oh! This must be our stop." Kagome said as she sat up along with Kikyo and walked off of the bus and onto the dirty sidewalk of downtown Tokyo.

Kagome shivered when she glanced around the place, "Man this place give me the creeps."  
"Yeah no kidding." Kikyo replied narrowing her eyes at some of the punk people that walked pass them.

Kikyo grunted as she grabbed Kagome's hand and started leading her down the sidewalk, "Let's not stand around here waiting for someone to come up to us." She looked back at Kagome, "Let's find this place, tutor the kid and get out of there."

"Yeah…" Kagome replied while looking at the neighborhood not liking the way some of the punk boys looked at her and Kikyo, "I'm getting a bad vibe from this place."  
"So…" Kagome looked up at Kikyo, "What's the address?"

* * *

Inuyasha grunted as he punched the punching bag warming up for his practice match, 'I don't know! What if Kikyo can't protect Kagome and Kagome ends up getting hurt?' He punched it again, 'Then I'll never forgive myself for letting her go without me!'

Inuyasha sighed as he leaned his forehead on the red punching bag, 'Damn! I think I should leave but…'

"What's the matter Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha flinched and looked over his shoulder and gaped as he turned around, "Master Kensaku!?"  
Kensaku was a very tall full demon, he looked the same height as his father, Inutashio and the same age. He had light blue mid-length hair, orange eyes, and elf like ears, claws and fangs.

He crossed his arms as he stared at his student, "You don't seem quite into your training like you usually are."  
"No sir!" Inuyasha quickly said, "I'm just fine!"  
"Then why are you punching the bag like a pussy?" Kensaku asked teasing him a bit.

Inuyasha growled, "I'm not punching it like a pussy! Here! I'll show you!" He then turned around glaring at the punching bag and punched it with all his might making it rip off the hook and flew and crashed right into the wall.

Everyone looked with wide eyes and looked at Inuyasha who was now panting.

"See?" He turned slightly to look at Kensaku, "I'm just fine."  
Kensaku sighed, "You just put your anger into it Inuyasha." He looked at him, "And fighting angry won't get you very far."

"I'm not angry!" Inuyasha shouted glaring at him.

Kensaku glared at him, "It has something to do with girl again doesn'it Inuyasha?"

"Eh!?" Inuyasha jerked his back as his cheeks turned a dark red, "Wh-What girl?"

"You know the girl that I always here you talk about with your friends here?" Kensaku reminded and leaned towards him a bit, "Don't go thinking you can fool me Inuyasha."  
Inuyasha grumbled as he narrowed his eyes, 'Stupid old man!'

Kensaku sighed, "So what's going on? What's gotten you so worked up?"  
Inuyasha sighed and turned to walk away from him, "It's none of your business old man! So quit asking!"

Kensaku grumbled before sighing turning his head away from him, "Well if it's really nothing then I don't have release you early."  
Inuyasha jerked as his eyes went wide once he heard what his master just said.

He quickly turned around, "Wha…what did you just say?"  
Kensaku looked at him, "Well if there was some sort of problem, especially with that girl you seem so fond of, I was going to suggest you leave early." Inuyasha gasped as he watched Kensaku shrug, "But since there really isn't a problem…" He eyed him, "Or since it is none of my business I guess I won't ask you to leave early."  
Kensaku began walking away to go towards his other students, but walked very slowly.

"Wait!" Kensaku smiled as he turned to smile at Inuyasha, "Yes Inuyasha?"  
Inuyasha grunted while narrowing his eyes, "There…is a problem."

"Really?" Kensaku replied, "What's the problem?"  
Inuyasha sighed, "Well you see my friend, Kagome, was asked to go tutor someone."  
Kensaku raised a brow while crossing his arms, "What's so wrong about that? She must be a smart girl if she was being asked to go tutor someone."  
"I'm not having a problem with her tutoring. Is just…the location which worries me." Inuyasha replied turning a slight pink, not believing he was actually telling his own master about how worried he was about Kagome.

"Location?" Kensaku repeated.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah the person lives downtown Tokyo."  
Kensaku winced, "Ohhh yeah now I see why you are worried." He looked at him, "If any girl goes downtown its trouble, especially if they are good looking."  
Inuyasha groaned, "Yeah Sango said almost the same thing."  
Kensaku looked at him and nodded, "Okay you can go."  
"Huh?" Inuyasha said as he looked up at him.

Kensaku rolled his eyes, "I said you can go." He turned so Inuyasha was looking at his back.

Inuyasha smirked and grabbed his bag, "Thanks Master!"

"No problem and if I were you…" Inuyasha looked at him as Kensaku turned to look at him, "I would run as fast as you can, since I've heard when girls, especially pretty ones, go down there…they never come back."  
Inuyasha gasped and quickly ran out the door.

Kensaku watched him , 'That hanyou must really like this girl, Kagome, especially if she keeps getting this worked up, which I usually never see.' He frowned, 'I just hope he makes it to her before one of those gangs get to her.'

Inuyasha ran down the sidewalks at top speed, 'Kikyo! Kagome! Please be safe!'

* * *

"Whoa is this really the place?" Kikyo asked Kagome arching a brow in disgust as they looked at the house where the person lived.

It was a boarding house, with the siding shagging a bit and some of the windows were busted it was basically rundown.

Kagome looked at the paper and looked up at the house, "According to this paper it is."  
Kikyo looked at her, "Wonder who lives here?"

Kagome shrugged, "Well there's only one way to find out."

She walked up to the front door with Kikyo following behind her and rang the doorbell.

Kikyo and Kagome gulped when they heard the door creek open.

"What is it!?" They heard someone growl.

Kagome and Kikyo gasped as their eyes shot wide open, "Koga!?"  
Koga jerked his head up and his eyes went wide when he saw the two girls standing right there at his doorstep, "K-Kikyo? K-Kagome? What are you guys doing here?"  
Kikyo crossed her arms, "We should be asking you that?"

"Wait a minute!" Kikyo and Koga looked over at Kagome who pointed her finger at Koga with her eyes wide, "Are you the person we have to tutor!?"  
"Tutor!?" Koga repeated jerking his head back, "Wait…" He pointed at them with wide, "Don't tell me you guys are the ones that are going to be tutoring him!?"  
"Who's him?" Kagome asked arching a brow.

"Just answer my question!?" Koga growled loudly making them jerk, "Are you the ones tutoring him?"  
Kagome gulped before nodding her head, "Yes we are. Mrs. Mogya asked me to take the place of the tutor who was originally going to do this."

"And I just came to give her some extra support." Kikyo replied, since she knew he would ask why she was there too.

"Oh man!" Koga said now panicking, "You guys have to get out of here now and fast!"  
Kikyo and Kagome raised their brows.

"Koga why…" Kagome started.

"Koga?" The girls gasped as they along with Koga looked down as Ayame walked up next to him.

She looked up at him, "I'm hungry Koga."  
"I…I know Ayame I am too but…" Koga glanced up at Kikyo and Kagome who were slightly confused, he looked back down at his sister, "Let me just take care of this and then we'll go get something okay."  
Ayame smiled, "Okay! Mm?" She noticed Kagome and Kikyo and pointed at them, "Who are they?"

Kagome stared at her, 'Who is that little girl?' Kagome gasped as her eyes went wide, 'Wait a minute is that…'

"_**Mom I'm home!" Said an 8 year old Koga as he walked into his one level house with Kagome and Kikyo following in pursuit.**_

_**His mother smiled at them while rocking a newborn baby girl in her arms, "Oh hello sweetheart."**_

_**She looked at noticed Kagome and Kikyo and chuckled, "Oh and who are these lovely young ladies?"  
Koga turned a slight pink along with Kagome and Kikyo.**_

"_**Oh these are my new friends, Kagome…" He waved his hand towards Kagome.**_

_**Kagome smiled and waved at her, "Hi."  
He then waved his hand towards Kikyo, "And this is Kikyo."**_

_**Kikyo smiled, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Wolf."  
"Oh the pleasure is all mine girls." She replied as she stood up with the baby girl in her arms sound asleep, "Now I'm going to put Ayame to bed now please don't make any loud nose."  
"No problem mom." Koga replied with a smile giving her a thumbs up.**_

'Is that really Koga's little sister, Ayame?' Kagome wondered to herself.

"Oh these are some friends from school." Koga's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

She looked at him as he pointed his finger at them still looking at Ayame, "Kagome and Kikyo, remember them?"

Ayame looked at him and then at them and hummed as she rubbed her chin trying to see if their faces clicked in her head.

"Well she was still pretty young when she last saw us." Kagome pointed out.

"Yeah she probably doesn't remember us." Kikyo replied, she tilted her head, "But why are you here anyway? Do you actually live here?"

"Uh…" Koga said trying to figure out of what he should say.

"Yeah of course we live here." Koga flinched when he looked at Ayame.

"Ayame!" Koga said loudly as he glared at her, "You were not suppose to tell them that!"  
Ayame looked up at him and arched a brow, "Why not? I mean they did ask."  
Koga growled softly, 'That's right…she doesn't know what's going on.'

"Koga." Koga gulped as he looked back at Kagome, "You…you live here? In this part of town?"  
Koga grunted and crossed his arms, "Yeah got a problem with that!?"  
Kikyo and Kagome jerked their heads back.

'But I thought Koga's parents would have placed them in a good home not a rundown one.' Kagome thought, 'Did…did they run out of money somehow?'

Koga shook his head, "But don't worry about that!" He glared at them, "Right now you guys have to get out of here before-"  
"Koga what's with all the shouting down here?"  
Koga gasped as his eyes went wide, "Damn it."  
Kagome eyes went wide, 'Wait I…I know that voice!' Kagome and Kikyo looked behind Koga as him and Ayame turned as Onigumo stood near the stairs.

Kagome gasped, 'Onigumo!?'

Kikyo's eyes went wide, 'What is he doing here?'

Koga narrowed his eyes and stood in front of the door so Onigumo couldn't see the girls, "It's nothing Onigumo it's just some stupid traveling salesmen."  
Kagome and Kikyo looked at him with shock, he was actually protecting them!

'Well this is new.' Kikyo thought arching a brow.

'But I thought Onigumo and Koga were friends?' Kagome wondered turning her gaze from the back of Koga's head to Onigumo, 'So why is Koga helping us?'

_**Listen Kagome…I…had my reasons for doing what I did to you those years in elementary school.**_

_**Mr. Chan…**_

_**Yeah, yeah Mr. Chan threatened you a detention if you helped me right? Sorry pal, but I'm not buying it!**_

_**There could be a chance that Onigumo could have threatened Hojo."**_

_**Kagome's eyes went wide, 'Threatened?'**_

"_**So what!?" Inuyasha shouted narrowing his eyes at her, "If he was a true man he would have found a way to reject Onigumo's threat!"  
"I sort of doubt that Inuyasha." Miroku replied.**_

"_**Yeah…it would all depend on the threat." Kikyo pointed out, "Onigumo or even worse…Naraku could have used something against him to make him follow his commands."**_

Kagome looked at Koga, 'Is he…finally deciding to break free of Onigumo and Naraku?'

"Oh then why don't I deal with them while you go take your sister to get another treatment." Onigumo replied crossing his arms.

Kagome and Kikyo gasped softly looking down at Ayame who clenched onto Koga's pant leg, 'Treatment?'

Koga snorted, "She doesn't need her treatment right now." He looked at him and pointed his thumb out the door, "I'll handle this guys they won't be that much of a problem."

Onigumo narrowed his eyes, 'He's hiding something. But…' He glanced over his shoulder to spot black, 'What?'

He glanced at Ayame who turned her gaze from Kagome and Kikyo to Onigumo.

Onigumo smirked, "Ayame?" Ayame tightened her grip on Koga's jeans, "Are there really salesmen behind you?"

Koga, Kagome and Kikyo gasped.

'Damn!' Koga narrowed his eyes as he started to growl softly, 'He's not buying it! That can be a good sign.'

Ayame looked up at Koga he glanced at her trying to signal her to go along with it.

But Ayame was able to read his face and looked back at Onigumo, "Yeah they're sales people. So don't worry I'm sure my brother can take care of them."  
Onigumo grunted as he narrowed his eyes, 'And here I thought she would spill the beans.'

He looked up at Koga, "Do you really think I would buy that little lie you just told me?"  
Koga jerked his head a bit.

"Since you should have known by now that when I tell you to do something…you do it." Onigumo replied, "And you were so good with that rule, but for some odd reason you are starting to disobey it, especially when that miko is involved!"

Kagome gasped, 'What?'

'Don't tell me Koga still has feelings for Kagome?' Kikyo wondered to herself as she glanced at Kagome, 'But Kagome doesn't share those feelings for him anymore…he must know that by now.'

"And that miko is right behind you, isn't she?" Onigumo asked with his eyes still narrowed.

Koga jerked positioning himself in front of the girls including Ayame, he narrowed his eyes, "Kagome, Kikyo!"

Kagome and Kikyo looked at him as he continued to whisper to them, "Take Ayame and get out of here!"  
"What!?" Kikyo and Kagome gasped out.

"No Koga! I'm not leaving you!" Ayame yelled at him with her eyes narrowed.

Koga narrowed her eyes gently grabbed her and pushed her back towards Kagome and Kikyo, "Just go Ayame!"  
"So she is behind you!" Onigumo shouted showing the anger in his voice.

Koga quickly glanced at the girls," Get out of here!"  
Kagome and Kikyo nodded though they were still quite shocked of what he was doing.

Kagome held Ayame's hand, "Come on let's go."  
"But…" Ayame turned her attention from Kagome to Koga, "Koga!"  
Koga smiled softly at her, "Just stick with Kagome and Kikyo. They should keep you safe."

"You won't escape!" Koga jerked his head back towards Onigumo as he ran towards him to get Kagome.

Koga gaped as he quickly ran up and punched him hard in the gut making Onigumo lose his breath and slam into the living room wall.

He looked back at the girls, "Why are you still here!?" Koga yelled, "Run for it!"  
Kikyo and Kagome jumped and quickly grabbed Ayame and ran out the door.

"Koga!" Ayame cried out.

"Bastard!" Koga growled turning his attention back towards Onigumo who was now standing up glaring at him and yelled, "Why did you let them escape you traitor!?"  
Koga growled getting himself back into a fighting position, "Heh I've already been the traitor once and I'm not going to betray Kagome and Kikyo again!"  
Onigumo growled and jumped towards him, "Then you are dead Koga!"  
"Just you try and kill me!" Koga snarled out jumping towards him with his claws held out.

* * *

Kagome, Ayame and Kikyo panted as they ran down the street.

"I hope…_pant_ the bus…_pant _back to the city is…_pant_ there!" Kagome said to Kikyo not turning her eyes away from the sidewalk.

"You not the only one." Kikyo replied while panting, "I…_pant _don't want to…_pant_ stay in this place as much as you do."  
Ayame frowned as tears began to form in her eyes, 'Koga…'

Kagome looked at Ayame and groaned when she saw her tears starting to fall, "Don't worry Ayame." Ayame looked up at her, Kagome smiled softy, "Your brother is strong, he won't let that jerk Onigumo kill him."  
"Not to mention he's too stubborn to die." Kikyo replied.

Kagome lightly chuckled, 'Just like Inuyasha.' She groaned as she looked down the sidewalk, 'Wonder what he's doing now?' Kagome gasped and quickly shook her head as her cheeks turned a light pink, 'What am I doing!? I should be thinking about him right now!' She looked up, 'I should be more focusing on getting out of here!'

"Oh no!"

Kagome looked at Kikyo, "What? What is it?"  
Kikyo stopped and looked at Kagome and pointed her finger, "The bus is not here yet!"  
"What?" Kagome said looking up at the bus stop to intend see no bus, she groaned, "Just our luck!"  
"Oh ho looks like we got ourselves a few lost cute little girls."  
Kagome and Kikyo gasped and quickly looked towards an ally as a hanyou walked up to him.

Kagome gasped as her eyes went wide, "You!"  
"Wait you know him Kagome?" Kikyo asked looking at Kagome.

Kagome looked at her and nodded, "Yes." She looked back at the hanyou, "He was that leader of that gang of hanyous that attacked me when I was planning to go after Naraku on my own."  
"What?" Kikyo gasped and out and looked at the hanyou leader known as Lee, "You're serious!?"  
"I'm dead serious." Kagome replied.

"Oh so it's you." Lee said with a smirk, "The pretty girl that I was trying to claim from the hanyou dog."  
Kagome narrowed her eyes, "What do you want?"

"Well now that I know it's you…" Lee shrugged still smiling at her, "I guess I'm just going to have to give you a very warm welcoming. Mm?" He then noticed Kikyo and his smile grew bigger, "And that goes for you too."  
Kikyo growled, "Don't you even think about touching us!"  
"Yeah!" Kagome yelled standing next to Kikyo, "We are girls that are not to be messed with!"  
"Heh oh really?" Lee mocked and placed his fingers in his mouth and blew out a loud whistle.

Once he whistled out hanyous came out of their hiding spots and surrounded the girls.

Kagome, Kikyo and Ayame gasped.

Kikyo and Kagome stood from each side of Ayame keeping her in the middle of them glaring at the hanyous circling them.

"Jeez! How did I not sense them!?" Kagome grunted out.

"Well your powers are sealed remember?" Kikyo reminded.

"Yeah I know but still…don't you think I should have been able to sense them?" Kagome asked glancing at her.

Kikyo shrugged, "Maybe." She groaned as she glanced at all the hanyous, "Man if I only brought my arrows…"  
"Yeah and if only I had my miko powers _**and **_the arrows this would have been a piece of cake." Kagome pointed out.

Kikyo glanced at Kagome, "Think you'll be able to fight them without your miko powers?"  
Kagome groaned, "I'm not sure." She glanced at her, "I mean if we were fighting humans I might be able to but…these guys are hanyous." Kagome narrowed her eyes at the hanyous, "And if they fight just like Inuyasha…then I won't stand a chance."  
Kikyo sighed, "We have such bad luck right now."  
"Tell me about it." Kagome replied, 'What can we do? There must be something.'

Ayame narrowed her eyes at the hanyous, 'If Koga were here he would teach them a thing or two!' She grunted as the hanyous stepped a bit closer to them, she then stood at the side of Kagome.

"Ayame?" She heard Kagome ask in surprise.

"Leave us alone you jerks!" Ayame yelled at them.

"Ayame!" Kikyo and Kagome hissed.

"Oh? Hehe and what would you do if we don't?" Lee mocked as he tilted his head still smiling at them.

Ayame glared at him, "Hey! I'm a full wolf demon and my brother, Koga, taught me a thing or two about fighting!" She then took that opportunity to jump towards some of the hanyous with her holding out her claw and sharpened her nails.

"Ayame don't!" Kagome shouted at her.

Ayame ignored her as she roared as she used her claws to stretch some of the hanyous on the chest making them yelp in pain and step back.

Kikyo and Kagome gasped as their eyes went wide.

"Wow looks like Koga really taught her something." Kagome pointed out in shock.

"Well that's Koga for you I guess." Kikyo replied and quickly looked in front of her as she heard someone breathing in front of her.

She narrowed her eyes as a hanyou started to approach her with a perverted grin on his face, "I won't touch me if I were you!" She ran up to him and as he was going to slap her she quickly ducked down and punched him in the gut.

The hanyous gasped while Kagome cheered, "Go Kikyo!"  
"I wouldn't worry about her if I were you."  
Kagome gasped and looked in front of her as lizard hanyou approached her. She quickly ducked down and spun her leg around tripping the lizard onto the ground.

"That was a nice move Kagome and here you thought you might not stand a chance." Kikyo pointed out with a smirk.

Kagome sighed and stood up and looked at her, "Well maybe if I catch them off guard or get up real close…I guess I could stand a chance." She looked at the hanyous while narrowing her eyes, 'But fighting these guys would be a lot more easier if my miko powers weren't sealed, thanks to Onigumo and Hojo and those guys.'

Kagome looked over at Ayame who just slashed another group of hanyous on the chest.

Ayame severely panted as she landed on the ground, 'Darn it! I think I used to much of my strength!' After Ayame thought that she immediately kneeled on the ground and started to cough and her cough sounded like she was going to puke.

Kagome gasped and ran up to her, "Ayame!?" She wrapped her arm around Ayame's shoulder and looked at the young wolf demon with concern, "Are you okay?"

Ayame looked at her with weak eyes as she panted, "I-" She cut herself off as she started to cough again and she kept coughing until eventually she puked up blood.

Kagome gasped as her eyes shot wide open, "Ayame!?"

Ayame groaned when she saw the blood stained on her hand, "Aw man! I think I pushed myself too much!"  
_**Ayame and Koga were in the basement and Koga was training Ayame how to fight so she could protect herself.**_

"_**AHHH!" Ayame yelled as she jumped towards Koga with her claw held out but didn't sharpen them.**_

_**Koga grunted and jump just as Ayame's fist slammed into the ground. Ayame winced but quickly shrugged it off and ran after Koga.**_

"_**That's it Ayame! Keep coming at me!" Koga instructed loudly.**_

_**Ayame smiled, "Okay big brother!" She kept chasing him trying to at least stretch him, she grunted, "Slow down will ya Koga!?"  
"I would but right now I'm your enemy and your enemy won't slow down for you when you are fighting them." Koga pointed out.**_

_**Ayame started to pant and quickly came to a stop.**_

_**Koga noticed and stopped running and walked up to her, "Hey you okay?" He placed his hand on her shoulder.**_

"_**Yeah…" Ayame panted out, "Just…need to catch my breath."  
But once she said that she suddenly started to cough forcefully, which got her on her knees.**_

"_**Ayame!?" She heard Koga say loudly in concern and got on his knees and held her shoulders, she then heard him groan, "I think I pushed you a little too hard."  
Ayame stopped and looked up at him and smiled, "No you didn't and besides I think I'm fine now." She stumbled as she began standing up.**_

"_**Ayame I don't think you should be moving." Koga said as he moved up with her as he held on to her shoulders so she wouldn't fall over.**_

_**Ayame shook her head as she smiled at him, "You worry too much Koga. I'm fine really."  
Koga stared at her with a sad look before shaking his head, "Well anyway I think we should end the training for today."**_

"_**What!?" Ayame said loudly, "I keep telling you Koga I'm fine! We don't have to stop just because I lost my breath!"  
"Yes we do!" Koga shouted at her making her jerk back a bit, she heard him sigh, "If we keep going you might end up getting really sick again and I don't want to see you sick anymore."  
Ayame huffed as she narrowed her eyes at him, "Ever since I got this illness you have done nothing but baby me! But if you haven't noticed Koga I'm not a baby anymore! So quit treating me like a baby!"  
Koga glared at her before shouting, "Well excuse me for caring about my only sister!"  
**_

Ayame sighed still staring at her hand, 'That was the first argument we've had before mom and dad past away.' She winced again as she began coughing again.

Kagome rubbed her back trying to comfort her, 'This is not good! Why is she coughing up blood!?'

"Why you little brat!"

Kagome quickly looked up as one of the hanyous that were stretched with some of the others following behind him were running towards them.

"Kagome!" Kikyo shouted after dodging one of the hanyous and tripped him and turned towards her.

Kagome narrowed her eyes as she stood up and stepped in front of Ayame, "I'm really getting sick of this!" She went to punch the hanyou only to have him grab her wrist, she gasped a bit but quickly jabbed him in the gut with her knee jerking him forward and she took that chance to punch him in the jaw.

"You bitch!"  
Kagome turned her head as another hanyou raced up to her with his claws held out.

She gasped as he made the move to claw her.

"Claws of Steel!"

Kagome's eyes went wide as she saw a yellow slash flash before her eyes as the hanyou screamed as he split apart.

"I thought I taught you hanyous a lesson two weeks ago!?"  
Kagome gasped as she watched Inuyasha land in front of her, "Inuyasha!?"

**(A/N: Just wondering is that the other name for Inuyasha's claw attack? Sorry just wondering! Now back to the chapter!)  
**"You!" Lee growled out as he narrowed his eyes at him.

Inuyasha growled while snapping his knuckles with his eyes narrowed, "Am I going to have to reteach you just like any other person that tries to hurt one of my friends?"  
"I don't need you to teach me anything!" Lee shouted as he leaped towards Inuyasha.

"Then!" Inuyasha leaped towards Lee and collided his claw with Lee's and they both landed on the opposite side of each other.

Kagome and Kikyo gasped along with the hanyous.

Inuyasha winced as his upper arm started to bleed but Lee was the one that past out and collapsed on the cold hard ground.

Inuyasha snorted as he looked over his shoulder at Lee, "Don't touch my friends."

Kagome pumped her fist up in the air, "Yeah! Go Inuyasha!"  
Inuyasha grunted and looked at the other hanyous and narrowed his eyes.

"Does anyone else need to be taught a lesson?" He snarled at them.

The hanyous flinched and began to lightly chuckle as they waved their hands at him.

"Oh no we got your point." A pig hanyou said smiling weakly as he went to pick up Lee, "Let us just grab our leader and then we will be on our way."

Once he said that the hanyous fleed.

Kikyo sighed while crossing her arms, "Man once their leader falls they all turn into cowards."  
"That just proves how pathetic those hanyous are." Inuyasha grunted getting Kikyo and Kagome to look at him.

Kagome nodded, "Yes I agree."  
Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and held onto her shoulders, "You aren't hurt are you Kagome?"  
Kagome felt her cheeks heat up and quickly shook her head, "N-No I'm just fine."  
Inuyasha looked over at Kikyo, "What about you Kikyo? Are you hurt?"

Kikyo shook her head, "Nope. You just made it before it got really bad."  
Inuyasha sighed in relief, 'Thank Kami!'

Kagome's eyes went wide as she heard someone wheezing from behind them. She turned slightly and noticed Ayame gripping onto her shirt.

"Ayame?" Kagome gasped out as she knelt down in front of her, "What's wrong?"

Inuyasha arched a brow and looked at Kikyo while pointing a finger at Ayame, "Who's the kid? She wasn't with you guys all this time was she?"

Kikyo sighed, "What can't you tell by the scent of who or what she is?"  
"She smells of wolf but…"

"She's Koga's little sister." Kikyo pointed out.

"What!?" Inuyasha shouted in shock.

Ayame glanced up at Kagome, "Can't…breathe!"  
Kagome's eyes shot wide open and looked behind her facing Inuyasha and Kikyo, "We have to get her to the hospital now!"

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ohhh left you guys with another cliffhanger didn't I? -Shrugs- Oh well that's who life goes sometimes. But anyway just to let you guys know this is Tutoring Troubles but I just decided to change the name of the chapter but yet again my stupid brain changed what I had originally planned for this chapter. So the next chapter I know I'm going to name **Disaster Strikes **and sorry I'm not going to tell ya what the disaster is…you're going to have to have to figure it out on your own. I don't know when I'll update though considering this Saturday I'm going up to my cabin this weekend and next week and I have no idea when I'll be back. But when I get back I'll probably start working on **Lost Memories** and just in case some of you don't know…it's my new Inuyasha story and you should check it out if you haven't looked at it yet.

Well see ya next time!  
**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ME!**_**  
**_


	28. disaster strikes

Hiya guys! Yeah sorry for the long update but I was gone for parts of June and July and I was working on my other stories. While also figuring out new ones that will come on this site once I finished at least one of my stories which at this point would be **Prince Inuyasha meets Kagome**. But anyway enough of me babbling and let's get to the chapter you all have been _**dying **_for.

**Chapter 28: Disaster Strikes**

Koga and Onigumo's arm collided into each other they both stood on the opposite side of each other with their backs facing each other.

Koga winced and smirked when he heard Onigumo yelp out. Koga glanced over his shoulder to see Onigumo holding his arm that was now bleeding.

He grunted as he turned to face Onigumo still with a smirk, "Still think a puny human like you can defeat me? A full blooded demon?"  
Onigumo growled as he narrowed his eyes to look back at Koga, "You will pay for that!" He stood up and got into a fighting position.

"Then come get me." Koga grunted narrowing his eyes as he got into a fighting position.

Onigumo ran towards him and Koga pushed his fist forward to hit Onigumo in the gut but Onigumo jumped over him and was going to kick him but Koga grabbed him by his foot and tossed him throwing him into a wall.

"Gah!" Onigumo yelped out as he slid onto the floor.

"Heh you thought you could catch me off guard?"

Onigumo growled as he looked up at Koga who smirked. His eyes went wide when he saw Bunka walking up behind him.

Onigumo smirked as he started to stand up, "Oh I will catch ya sometime." He looked at Koga and nodded.

Koga arched a brow and heard a snarl coming from behind him. At that exact moment he jumped out of the way just as Bunka's fist slammed into the ground.

Bunka growled as he looked up at him as Onigumo walked up next to him.

Koga narrowed his eyes, "Can't you go one battle without having someone help you? Or are you really that weak?"  
Onigumo glared at him, "We'll show you who's weak!" He pointed a finger at Koga, "Attack Bunka!"  
Bunka responded by running towards Koga with his fist pulled back. As he was about to punch Koga, Koga quickly jumped over him and while in the air spun his leg around and kicked him in the head making him crash into the wall.

Koga smirked, "Whoops. Sorry about that big guy."

Suddenly he felt something stick to his back, he arched a brow, '_What?_' He glanced over his shoulder just as a electrical shock went through his body.  
"AHHHHHHHH!" Koga yelled out and before he knew it he was knelt down on the ground. Once the shocks disappeared he opened his eyes and grunted as he tried standing up.

Koga glanced at his knees, '_Damn! Why won't my body move!?_'

"You forget Koga." Koga growled as he glanced over his shoulder as Onigumo walked up behind him holding up a scroll now smirking, "We have these scrolls now and Uncle Naraku taught me how to use them so I can use them for my advantage."  
"Damn you!" Koga growled out narrowing his eyes at him.

Onigumo chuckled as he looked up at the huge boy, "Bunka why don't we bring him to Uncle Naraku so he can decide what we do with the traitor."  
Bunka nodded.

Koga only grunted, '_I am so dead._' He sighed, '_But at least Kagome, Kikyo and Ayame are safe…hopefully._'

* * *

Kagome, Kikyo, Inuyasha, Saika, her grandfather and Souta were all in the waiting room at the hospital waiting for the doctor to come in telling them if Ayame is all right. Saika was reading a magazine along with Senior Higurashi and Souta was taking a nap on the couch in the waiting room.

Inuyasha growled softly with his arms crossed as he glanced at Kagome who sat next to him and he could sense that she was worried.

Kagome fiddled with her thumbs, "I hope Ayame is okay."  
"Don't worry Kagome." Kagome looked at Kikyo who looked at her with reassurance, "She is Koga's little sister. So I'm sure she'll be okay."

"You know…" Kikyo and Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who narrowed his eyes, "You two haven't told me yet what happened?" He started to growl, "And how Koga's little sister got in your care!?"

Kagome and Kikyo flinched when they heard him growl.

'_Oh great. Please don't tell me Inuyasha is already getting jealous._' Kikyo thought and sighed while waving her hands to get his attention, "Hold it dog boy don't go getting mad over this."  
Inuyasha grunted, "I will get mad if you don't tell me what the hell happened!?"  
"Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked down at Kagome as she glanced at him, "You know the person I was suppose to tutor?"

"Yeah?" Inuyasha replied nodding his head slightly confused of what she was getting at, then a thought popped into his head and growled softly, "Don't tell me the mangy wolf was the one you had to tutor!?"  
"No he wasn't the one." Kagome replied shaking her head, "The person I was suppose to tutor was…Onigumo."  
"What!?" Inuyasha said loudly with wide eyes, "You were suppose to tutor Onigumo!?"  
Kagome and Kikyo nodded their heads with frowns on their faces.

"But of course we didn't know that until…" He looked at Kikyo as she sighed, "Koga opened the door."  
"Are you saying that flea bitten wolf is actually living with him!?" Inuyasha asked growling softly.

Kagome and Kikyo nodded.

"Yes both him and his sister were living there." Kikyo replied.

"Yeah but the weird thing is when Onigumo appeared he told him that we were just two sales people." Kagome said softly.

Inuyasha flinched as she continued, "But when Onigumo didn't buy it he told us to take Ayame and run for it."  
"Are you telling me that, that mangy wolf protected you guys!?" Inuyasha asked in a slight growl.

Kikyo and Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha just growled softly turning his attention towards the floor, '_In a way that's good but…_' He glanced at Kagome who lowered her eyes towards the floor, '_In a way that's bad._'

Kagome let out a sad sigh remembering what happened.

_**Koga jerked positioning himself in front of the girls including Ayame, he narrowed his eyes, "Kagome, Kikyo!"**_

_**Kagome and Kikyo looked at him as he continued to whisper to them, "Take Ayame and get out of here!"  
"What!?" Kikyo and Kagome gasped out.**_

"_**No Koga! I'm not leaving you!" Ayame yelled at him with her eyes narrowed.**_

_**Koga narrowed her eyes gently grabbed her and pushed her back towards Kagome and Kikyo, "Just go Ayame!"  
"So she is behind you!" Onigumo shouted showing the anger in his voice.**_

_**Koga quickly glanced at the girls," Get out of here!"  
Kagome and Kikyo nodded though they were still quite shocked of what he was doing.**_

_**Kagome held Ayame's hand, "Come on let's go."  
"But…" Ayame turned her attention from Kagome to Koga, "Koga!"  
Koga smiled softly at her, "Just stick with Kagome and Kikyo. They should keep you safe."**_

'_I wonder if he's okay._' Kagome thought to herself, '_But why? Why did he just do that? Why did he suddenly want to protect Kikyo and me?_'

Kikyo sighed as she leaned her chin on her palm, '_That was a sudden change. Did he do that because he still has feelings for Kagome?_' She glanced at Kagome.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Kikyo!"

Kagome, Kikyo and Inuyasha looked up towards the doors as Sango, Miroku, Ash and Ena came into the room.

"We got your message." Ena said as she ran up to them and looked at them, "Have you heard anything yet?"  
Kagome sighed while shaking her head, "No, they haven't told us anything yet."

Inuyasha groaned when he saw her eyes, '_Is she concerned for Ayame? Or Koga?_' He sighed turning his gaze away from her, '_I hope its Ayame she's so concern about._'

"Mind telling us what happened?" Sango asked taking a seat in front of Kagome. The others followed and looked at Kagome, Kikyo and Inuyasha.

* * *

Onigumo swung open the door catching Naraku's attention from his clear globe.

"Uncle Naraku…" Onigumo snarled just as Bunka tossed Koga on the floor getting a grunt out of him, "We have traitor among us."

Koga growled as he glanced up at Naraku waiting for his answer.

"Really now?" Naraku said with a slight snarl.

"Yes apparently Kagome was right at our front door." Onigumo informed with his eyes narrowed.

"What?" Naraku snarled softly with his eyes narrowed.

Onigumo nodded, "Yes." He glared down at Koga, "I was going to capture her but apparently this stupid wolf prevented me from doing that. He let Kagome, Kikyo and his own sister get away!"

Koga growled glaring up at Onigumo.

"Now why the hell did you let her escape?"  
Koga slowly moved his gaze up at Naraku who was now in front of him sitting on top of his desk.

Koga narrowed his eyes and shouted, "I'm done Naraku!" Naraku flinched but kept his glare as Koga continued to shout, "I'm not doing anymore of your dirty work!"  
Onigumo slammed his fist into Koga's cheek knocking him to the side a bit.

Koga growled as he glared up at Onigumo, Onigumo growled, "Don't you dare talk to my uncle like that! Especially not after all that he as done for you and your sister!"  
He then shouted, "If it wasn't for Naraku you and that stupid sister of yours' would have been out of the streets and probably would have died."  
"Oh like you even care!" Koga shouted as he slowly started to stand up. He panted and he held onto his knees and glared at Onigumo, "I doubt you would have cared if I or my sister died. And personally…I would have rather died than helping you hurt Kagome!"

"I won't betray them anymore! You can't make me do it!" Koga continued with a snarl, "And the only reason I was helping you was because of Ayame. But now that she is out of this house and somewhere safe I have nothing preventing me from taking you down!"  
"Oh." Naraku replied before smirking, "You think so wolf?"

* * *

"So…" Miroku said staring at Kagome and Kikyo, "Koga protected you and Kikyo from being captured by Onigumo?"  
Kagome and Kikyo nodded.

"Yes he did." Kikyo said softly.

"And he had us take his younger sister Ayame and let us escape." Kagome said softly with her eyes lowered to the ground.

She squeezed her hands, "But I wonder if he's all right."

Inuyasha grunted as he narrowed his eyes slightly glancing at her, '_So…she is concerned about Koga. But why? Why the hell would she be concerned about that traitor!?_'

"So does that mean…" They looked at Ena as she tilted her head, "That Naraku was using Ayame as a way to get Koga to do his work for him?"

"That's the way it seems." Kikyo replied crossing her arms while leaning her back against the chair, "I remember Onigumo saying about having Naraku treating Ayame for something."  
"Then does that mean that Ayame is sick with something?" Sango asked turning her gaze from Kikyo and glanced at the others.

Miroku crossed his arms, "Either that or Naraku may have done something to make her sick just so he could get Koga to work for him."  
Ash raised a brow, "Who is this Naraku anyway?" Inuyasha and the others looked at him, "And why are you guys so worked up about him?"

"Oh that's right." Ena said changing her position to look at him, "I never told you about Naraku and his evil ways."  
"Evil?" Ash repeated.

Ena nodded, "Yep that's right. Naraku is an evil person he use to teach at my, Kikyo and Kagome's old school back in Kyoto." She pointed her finger up at the ceiling, "You see back when us three were in Kyoto Naraku cursed Kagome for whatever reason is still unknown to use."  
"Cursed?" Ash repeated arching a brow before turning his attention back at Kagome, "You were cursed Kagome?"  
Kagome let out a sad sigh while nodding her head, "Yes. It was a curse that prevented me from talking or feeling any happy emotions and made me have nightmares where the dreams actually made me hurt myself."  
"You see Ash…" Ash looked at Kikyo, "The curse was suppose to attack her heart making her weak so when Naraku was ready he would kill her."  
Ash's eyes went wide.

"But thanks to us…" Miroku said getting Ash to look at him, Miroku smiled, "Kagome was able to break the curse."  
"Heh I figured that much out." Ash snorted out.

"But Naraku hasn't given up." Sango cut in looking at Ash, "Even though his curse on Kagome was broken he is still trying to come up with ways to kill her."

"Feh and the one thing that bugs me about all of this…" They looked at Inuyasha as he grunted with his eyes closed, "He is using teenagers to do his dirty work while he just sits around and watches like a fucking coward."  
"Yeah…" Inuyasha opened his eyes as he heard Kagome sigh, "He is a coward. I mean we haven't even seen him once she we broke that curse. The only people we have been encountering was Onigumo." She looked up at Inuyasha, "And all of his minions." Kagome looked at Ash, "But never him."  
Ash arched a brow, "But why does he want to kill you so badly? I mean if he is getting so many people to work for him just to come after you…"  
Kagome nodded, "Yeah I know. But that is something that we are still trying to figure out but none of us have found out anything."  
"Um excuse me…"  
Kagome, Inuyasha and the others looked over towards the waiting room doors as a human doctor who looked to be in his early 40's walking in. He had dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Are you guys that little girl's family?" He asked raising a brow.

Kagome gasped and stood up holding her hands like she was praying, "No we're not but her older brother got himself into a fight with a gang and told us to bring her somewhere safe."

"Yeah and we don't know if he's going to make it here or not." Kikyo said as she stood up next to Kagome.

The others just stared at the doctor.

The doctor sighed, "But I think her family would want to hear this."

"But sir…" He looked over at Saika, "Please we have no idea where her brother may be along with her parents. So please just tell us since we are friends with the girl."

The doctor glanced at each other them.  
"Sir…" He looked down at Kagome, "Is…is Ayame going to be all right?"

The doctor closed his eyes as he sighed in defeat, "Well she is alive…"

Kagome and the others sighed in relief, even Inuyasha let out the breath he was holding. Sure the girl may be his enemy's sister but she was still a little girl. He would never want to see a girl that young die.

He opened his eyes to stare at them, "But her body is in pretty bad shape."

Kagome, Kikyo and the others stared at him in concern.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked looking up at the doctor.

He looked at his clipboard, "Her immune system is low, her lunges are low, almost everything in her body is low."

"Her body's weak?" Kikyo asked softly with sad eyes.

The doctor nodded while placing his clipboard between his arm and torso, "Yes. I must say I have never seen anything like this before in all my years of medicine."  
"But don't cancers usually do this?" Saika asked raising a brow, "She could just have cancer?"

The doctor looked at her, "I assumed that but the thing is…" He narrowed her eyes, "She has no sign of cancer in her body."  
"What?" Kagome said softly as her eyes went wide.

"So are you saying her body being weak as nothing to do with cancer?" Ena asked arching a brow, "That's totally bizarre."  
"Yes I know." The doctor replied while rubbing his head.

'_Naraku._' Kagome thought as she lowered her eyes, '_He must have had something to do with this._'

"So what are you going to do?" Miroku asked softly.

The doctor looked down at him before looking back up at the others, "Well the best thing for her right now is to stay here and get some extra care."  
"Yeah that would be a good idea." Kagome replied softly, '_That way she'll be safe. Now I just hope Koga is alive._'

Inuyasha turned his gaze from the doctor to Kagome who was standing in front of her with her head lowered staring at the floor.

He groaned lowering his eyes to stare at the ground with sad eyes as he felt his heart sink, '_Kagome…_'

* * *

"So what should we do with him uncle?" Onigumo asked while holding Koga by his hair making him wince since he still wasn't really able to move all that well, "Torture him, throw darts at him or better yet…" He smirked at Naraku as he sat in his desk again, "Why don't we just kill the traitor?"  
Koga growled at him.

"No." Naraku said calmly.

"No?" Onigumo repeated as both him and Koga raised a brow, "But why not? He let mute girl get away right when could have had her in our grasp."  
"Well let's look at it this way Onigumo." Naraku started as he smiled, "If we would have captured the miko right then surely Inuyasha would have barged in and took her back."  
Onigumo and Koga stared at him as he continued, "Since I heard from a couple hanyou from that one hanyou gang that Inuyasha was in the neighborhood when they surrounded the girls taking out their leader."

'_What?_' Koga thought with wide eyes, '_Mutt-face was here!?_'

Naraku smirked at Koga, "So in a way Koga protected us."

Koga growled narrowing his eyes, "Why the hell would I protect someone as disgusting as you!?"  
"Shut up wolf!" Onigumo shouted as he punched him on the cheek.

Koga grunted in slight pain.

"Didn't I tell you not to talk to him like that?" Onigumo snarled.

Naraku sighed, "But before we kill Kagome…" Onigumo and Koga stared at him as Naraku narrowed his eyes, "We need to get Inuyasha away from her." He looked over at Koga, "Which is why I'm not going to kill you just yet Koga."

Koga grunted narrowing his eyes as Naraku smirked, "Because I still require one thing from you."  
Koga growled, as he shouted, "NO! I'm not doing anymore of your dirty work! I refuse!"

"Heh you can't refuse Koga." Naraku snorted.

"Yes I can!" Koga shouted, "Because you haven't forgotten you have nothing to use against me!"  
"Yeah…" Naraku smirked as he stretched his cheek slightly, "I remember you saying that before." He glanced at him, "But you are wrong Koga…I still have something to use against you."  
Koga flinched, "Wha-What?"  
"Allow me to show you." Naraku said while waving his hand over the crystal ball.

Koga watched attentively as the orb started to become cloudy but once it cleared up he gasped as he saw Ayame in a hospital bed sleeping soundly.

"Ayame!?" Koga shouted out half relieved and half not, '_Good, she's okay. But…_' He raised a brow, '_Why is she in the hospital?_'

"As you can see Koga…" Koga narrowed his eyes as he looked up at Naraku and almost gagged when he saw Naraku smirk, "You sweet baby sister is sleeping soundly. But…" He placed a finger on the globe which soon was engulfed in a black aura, "What if I place my finger right here?"  
Koga watched as Naraku's black aura from his hand started to circle around the crystal ball.

He's eyes went wide noticing Ayame starting to stir squeezing her eyes shut. Ayame then started to scream bloody murder as she began squirming with force.

"AYAME!" Koga shouted and glared at Naraku and yelled out, "What the hell are you doing to her!?"  
"It's not what I'm doing." Naraku replied still smiling, "It's what you're doing to her. You're the one that's making me do this."  
Koga was about to shout at him but his ears twitched as Ayame's scream became louder, "Ayame!"  
"Choose Koga." Naraku snarled out watching Koga's eyes widen as he watched his sister being tormented, "The miko and her friends…or the life of your baby sister!"  
Koga just stared thinking of what to do as he watched Ayame scream out in pain. He closed his eyes narrowing his eyebrows before kneeling down on the floor, "Alright I'll…" Koga lowered his head, "I'll do what you say. Just please stop hurting Ayame."  
Naraku snorted smirking as he took his hand away from the orb, "Good choice Koga."  
Koga narrowed his eyes as he panted, '_One day Naraku you will be the one that will be feeling pain! Just you wait your time will come I swear it!_'

* * *

"Now class today we will be talking about the myth that has been past down from the Feudal Era to today's generation." Mrs. Mogya explained to her students as she stood at the chalkboard with her textbook in hand.

Some of the students stared at her as she lectured to the class while others whispered to each other, slept or working on other assignments from different classes.

"The myth is about demons who were able to suck out powers from any creature he or she wanted. Making him or she practically invisible." Mrs. Mogya informed while glancing at her textbook.

"But Mrs. Mogya?" Ash said loudly raising his hand.

"Yes Ash?" She asked looking over at him.

Ash furrowed a brow, "How can a demon be able to suck up another's power? Did it have some sort of ritual or something?"

"Well according to the myth, yes they did have to perform some sort of ritual in order to get the power that they wish." Mrs. Mogya explained.

Ena raised her hand.

"Yes Ena?" Mrs. Mogya asked while pointing at her.

Ena brought her hand down, "Did the being have to be alive in order to do it? Or can the being be dead?"  
"Well of what they say it really doesn't matter. The demon can choose to have the being dead or alive. It would all depend of what ritual they want to perform." Mrs. Mogya replied nodding her head.

"What but I thought you said they just had to perform one?" A male student pointed out loudly while arching a brow.

"No I said they had to perform some sort of ritual." Mrs. Mogya pointed out pointing her finger up at the ceiling, "I never said they had to perform _**one **_ritual. There are two types of rituals that the demon can choose to perform."  
She placed her textbook on her wooden stand and lifted up her arms, "One ritual…" She lifted up her right hand, "The being has to be alive and the other…" She lifted up her left hand, "The being has to be dead in order to do it."  
"How can a demon do the ritual when the being is dead?" Ash asked raising a brow rubbing his chin a bit, "I mean if they are dead wouldn't the soul of the being take the powers with them to the afterlife?"  
"That's what you would think." Mrs. Mogya replied glancing at him, "But there must be an extra step the demon has to do before performing that one ritual."

The students started to talk to one another about what the extra step would be.

"But remember!" The students looked back up at Mrs. Mogya as she smiled them while waving her hands, "This is only just a myth. I doubt anyone would be stupid enough to actually try doing that, especially if it's made up."  
Ena lowered her head as she said that, '_I think someone may be dumb enough to do that._' Ena sighed as she leaned her chin on her palm, '_Or should I say greedy enough to do it._'

Kagome let out a soft sigh as she leaned her jaw on her hand while looking up at Mrs. Mogya, "That sure is an interesting myth."

"Yeah…" She heard Inuyasha sigh out, "It is very interesting."

Kagome looked over at him, "You okay Inuyasha?"

"Mm?" Inuyasha hummed looking back at her, "Of course I am why would you be asking that?"  
Kagome frowned, "I don't know. You just don't seem…like your usual self."  
"Neither do you." Inuyasha pointed out with his eyes slightly narrowed, "You've been sighing ever since this morning. Mind telling me what's going on?"  
"Kagome! Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha and Kagome flinched quickly turning their attention back towards Mrs. Mogya who narrowed her eyes.

"Please don't talk while I'm talking." Mrs. Mogya scolded, "Especially when it will on the test next Friday."  
Kagome and Inuyasha lightly chuckled, "Yeah…right."  
Mrs. Mogya sighed and turned her attention back towards the class, "So as I was saying."  
Inuyasha glanced back at Kagome, '_I bet she is hung up on Koga._' He narrowed his eyes.

Kagome lowered her eyes now staring at her desk, '_No one has seen Koga or Onigumo at all today. I hope nothing happened to Koga or else Ayame would be all alone._' She glanced up at Mrs. Mogya, '_And I would hate to see her all alone, especially when she's so weak right now._'

* * *

**_BRRIIINNNGGGGG_**

"Okay class now for tomorrow I want you guys to come up with your own myth." Mrs. Mogya yelled to the class as they began walking out of the room, "And they better not be copies of already made myths or someone elses' or else it's an automatic F!"  
"Why does she even bother saying that?" Ash said as he stood up and walked up next to Ena's desk, he looked at her as she looked up at him, "I mean I'm sure someone is going to do that."  
Ena sighed, "Well she just has to keep reminding people." She held her stuff in her arms, "No matter how many times it takes to get in their peanut sized brains."

Ash chuckled, "Yeah…that is true."  
Ena smiled and looked back at Kagome and Inuyasha who were silent as they stood up next to each other.

She frowned, "I wonder what's wrong with those two."

"Mm?" Ash hummed as he looked at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Those two have been acting strange since last night." Ena pointed out as she observed them.

Ash sighed, "It probably has something to do with Koga."

Ena looked at him and sighed as she looked back at them, "Yeah probably." '_I'm getting a bad feeling about this._'

"Come on." Ena looked up at Ash as he tilted his head towards the door, "Let's give them sometime to themselves. They might work things out better if we're not around."  
Ena stared at him before nodded, "Yeah good idea."

She glanced back at Kagome and Inuyasha as she followed Ash out of the door, '_Please God! Let them work things out._'

Kagome looked up at noticed Ash and Ena leaving, "Mm looks like Ash and Ena are leaving without us."  
"Mm?" Inuyasha said softly looking over his shoulder just as Ash and Ena turned the corner, "They probably want to go make out or something."  
Kagome chuckled lightly, "Yeah I wouldn't doubt it." She smiled as she stared at the door, "Those two make a great couple." She looked up at Inuyasha, '_I hope you and I will be a couple soon Inuyasha. It will be the best day of my life._'

"Come on." Her head jerked as she noticed him walking towards the door, he looked at her, "Let's get to lunch before all the good stuff is taken."  
Kagome chuckled with a smile as she rolled her, "Always worrying about the food. That is so like you Inuyasha."  
Inuyasha turned a slight pink before snorting as he turned his head away, "Keh who doesn't love food?"

Kagome just chuckled as she walked up to him, '_Inuyasha is the only person who can make me feel better._'

They walked out of the history room and walked in total silence down the hall. But one thing about the silence…it was a silence that neither of them liked.

Kagome fiddled with her binder, '_Why isn't Inuyasha talking to me?_' She glanced up at him, '_Is he mad at me or something?_'

"Hey…Inuyasha?" Kagome said softly leaning forward a bit to look at his face catching his attention, "Is something the matter?"  
Inuyasha grunted now looking at her with slightly narrowed eyes, "What makes you think that something is wrong?"  
Kagome flinched a bit when she saw him narrow his eyes at her and sighed, "Well…you're not talking to me, and usually you would be talking to me about…at least one thing." Inuyasha stared at her as she looked up at him with concerned eyes, "Did I do something to make you mad?"  
"No…you didn't do anything that would make me mad." Inuyasha reassured her, "It's more along the lines of something that is making me worry about you." When Inuyasha said that he turned a light red causing him to turn his eyes away from her.

Kagome cheeks turned a light pink, "I made you worry?"  
"Well…yeah." Inuyasha replied shyly crossing his arms before looking back down at her, "Just the way you acted this morning could make anyone worry, especially the way you were sighing."  
Kagome sighed as she lowered her head, "Yeah…I had something on my mind this morning."

Inuyasha looked at her to see her again with sad eyes, he narrowed his eyes, "Let me guess it had something to do with that flea bitten wolf doesn't it?"  
Kagome looked up at him, "Well I am a little worried about him."  
Inuyasha grunted keeping his eyes narrowed, '_I knew it! So she was hung up on him!_'

"But I'm more worried about Ayame."

Inuyasha looked at her with an arched brow, "Why are you more worried about her?"

"Duh! She has a weak body right now!" Kagome said loudly making Inuyasha jerk back at bit, "And I'm betting you Naraku was the one who made her body that weak!"  
"But besides all that…" Kagome said softly, "I just don't want Ayame to be all alone."  
"All alone?" Inuyasha repeated raising a brow, "What do you mean?"  
Kagome looked up at him, "There had to be a reason why Koga and Ayame were living with Onigumo. Which I'm guessing is because their parents were killed, either by Naraku or someone else." Her eyes became sad, "And if they are the only ones left of their family and if Koga dies then Ayame will be all by herself."  
Inuyasha softened his glare, which now became sad, '_I…_' He looked at the floor, '_I never thought about that._'

"And if Koga dies…" Inuyasha looked back at her as she stared down the hall while saying softly, "I would never be able to live with myself or be able to look at Ayame again."

Kagome looked up at him and stood in front of him making him stop to stare at her, "It's also the same with you guys." She looked at him with her sad yet scared eyes, "If any of you were to die by Naraku's hands all because of me…I would never be able to forgive myself for letting that happen."  
Inuyasha stared at her with soft eyes, "Kagome."  
He lowered his head and walked up to Kagome until he was just a few millimeters away from her.

He looked down at her with soft eyes, "Kagome…if Koga did die he did it in order to protect you and his sister."

"How can I live with something like that on my shoulders!" Kagome replied loudly placing her hand over her chest and gripping onto her shirt, "Sure Koga and I aren't on good terms right now but still…" She looked up at him with teardrops hanging from the sides of her eyes, "I would never want him to die because of me!" Kagome lowered her head so her bangs were covering her eyes, '_If Inuyasha was in Koga's place…I would probably die if I ever found out that he died trying to protect me. I would never be able to go on if anyone…especially Inuyasha, would have died all because of me!_'

Inuyasha gasped as he felt Kagome wrap her arms around his waist and leaned into his chest while gripping onto his shirt, "K-Kagome?"  
"Inuyasha promise me." Kagome said softly.

"Promise you what?" Inuyasha asked softly slightly confused.

Kagome hugged him tighter, "Promise me…that you won't die. Promise me that if Naraku comes after us that you won't let yourself die." She cried softly in his chest, "And that you will stay by my side no matter what!"  
Inuyasha let out a soft sigh as he wrapped his around her and tightened his grip around her.

"I promise." He said softly inhaling her sweet scent, "I promise I won't die and that I'll stay by your side…no matter what."

* * *

"Awww." Ena said softly as her and Ash peeked over the corner that lead towards the lunchroom, "That was so adorable!"  
Ash glanced down at her, "You know Inuyasha is probably going to kill us once he finds out that we were eavesdropping on them."  
"Feh who cares." Ena snorted while glancing up at him, "Especially when he has done it before."  
"But I'm sure most of those times he couldn't really help it." Ash pointed out and tweaked his ears, "I mean he does have the dog ears."

Ena sighed, "Well if he does then we'll just say we were just passing by when we saw them."

"I doubt that will work." Ash replied.

"I'm sure he will." Ena replied turning her gaze back towards Inuyasha and Kagome, "He can be a bit dense sometimes."  
"Who's calling me dense!?"

Ena flinched when she heard Inuyasha yell that out.

Ash glanced down at her, "A dense person with good hearing."  
**BUNK**

"Ow!" Ash yelped out as Inuyasha bunked him on the head.

"Will you stop calling me that!?" Inuyasha shouted with a vein popping out of his fist.

Ash glared at him and pointed at Ena, "But she was the one who called you stupid."  
"Hey!" Ash looked down at her as she narrowed her eyes at him, "Are you implying that he should hit me?"  
Ash flinched, "No! I'm just asking why I'm the one that's getting punished for something that you said?"  
"Because I don't hit girls you idiot!" Inuyasha growled out.

Ena and Ash looked at him watching him as he crossed his arms, "The only girls I want to hit are Ayano, Beniko and Cheika."

Ena smiled, "Wow right now I am really glad that I am a girl that you don't hate."

Ash grumbled while rubbing his sore head, "Speak for yourself."  
Kagome only chuckled.

* * *

"So did Mrs. Mogya tell you guys about the myth that has been going around since the Feudal Era?" Kikyo asked looking at Ena who she sat next to.

Ena nodded as she leaned into Ash's shoulder, "Yeah and I must say that myth is pretty interesting but mysterious in it's own way."  
"What's the myth?" Sango asked before taking a sip of her water.

"Oh that's right you two didn't have it yet." Ena replied looking at Miroku and Sango who shook their heads.

"Well the myth is about demons being able to suck out a power from a creature of it's choice. But in order to do that they need to perform a ritual." Ena informed.

"And according to Mrs. Mogya there are two different rituals that the demon can choose to do." Ash explained wrapping his arm around Ena's waist, "They can either choose one that it must have the being alive or choose the one that the being has to be dead for."  
Sango raised a brow, "How is that possible? I'm sure when a being dies their power should go with them in the afterlife right?"  
"Well Mogya did say that the one with the dead being the demon would have to do an extra step." Inuyasha pointed out while stuffing in some ramen in his mouth.

"Don't you ever get anything other than ramen?" Ena asked waved her hand slightly towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "Of course I do! This is just the only food that is good at this school!"  
Ena just rolled her eyes.

"But what extra step would they need to do?" Miroku asked getting Ena and Inuyasha's attention again.

Ena shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe some sort of spell?"

Inuyasha sighed and looked down towards Kagome to see her working on some homework, "What are you working on this time?"

Kagome groaned as she looked up at him, "Science homework. I still have a lot of catching up to do. Since I didn't get any of my homework done yesterday with all that commotion going on."  
"Well either way the myth sounds a bit interesting." Ash replied getting their attention, "I might look more into it. Just to see if there were any information that Mrs. Mogya probably didn't know."  
"Yeah and if you do find anything you should probably tell us what you found out." Ena advised.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked raising a brow, "It's just some stupid myth."  
"Yeah I must agree with Inuyasha here." Kikyo said pointing a finger at Inuyasha while looking at Ena, "Why do you want look up that stuff when it may have not even be true?"  
Ena looked at her, "Well there may be some people dumb enough to try that myth."  
"Keh who would be dumb enough to fall for that garbage?" Inuyasha snorted narrowing his eyes at Ena.

"Oh I don't know maybe…" Ena narrowed her eyes, "Naraku."  
Everyone's eyes went wide as Kagome snapped her pencil tip as she heard the name Naraku and looked up at Ena with wide eyes.

"N-Naraku?" Kagome repeated softly before raising a brow, "Why are you bringing him up?"

"Come you guys think about it." Ena said while waving her finger, "Naraku is a greedy enough demon to try that myth." She looked over at Kikyo, "I mean didn't you guys tell me that Naraku is a demon that hates people who are stronger than him?"

"Yeah." Sango replied while nodding her head with slight shock.

Ena looked at her, "Then come on don't you guys think Naraku would try to it?"  
They all stared at her before lowering their eyes taking in what Ena just told them.

Kagome looked down at her homework, '_Would Naraku…really believe that myth?_'

* * *

Kagome looked up at the sky as she walked home with Inuyasha, Kikyo, Ena, Sango and Miroku with Rin and Sesshoumaru walking up ahead of them.

'_Could Ena be onto something?_' She wondered to herself as she glanced back at Ena as she laughed at Miroku who had a slap mark on his face with a flustered Sango walking next to him.

She lowered her eyes, '_Could that be what Naraku is trying to do? But why would he-_'

"What did you do now Miroku?" She heard Inuyasha snort out snapping her out of her thoughts.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha as he narrowed his eyes at Miroku.

Ena pointed at him, "Apparently he is still thinking perverted thoughts."  
Inuyasha sighed, "What did you guys say that got him to think in the first place?"

Miroku shrugged, "All I said was that Sango had a nice butt."  
Ena gave him a blank stare, "Yeah…after the wind blew and lifted up her skirt."

Kagome and Inuyasha gave him a blank stare.

"You sure that _**he **_didn't lift up the skirt on purpose?" Inuyasha asked while grunting.

"I would never do such a thing." Miroku replied now offended.

"He is actually telling the truth Inuyasha." Ena bumped in getting the two to look at her, "It really was the wind that started it."  
Kikyo sighed, "You know…" They looked at her as she looked up at them while crossing her arms, "This is one thing I hate about these school uniforms, especially for girls."

"Yeah the skirts are very annoying." Kagome agreed as she fiddled with her skirt, "Especially when it's a windy day."  
"Well I don't mind it one bit." Miroku replied with a bright smile.

Sango glared at him, "That's only because you're enjoying the view."

"Ah but it's only yours'…" Miroku wrapped his arm around Sango's waist as he gave her a charming smile, "That I enjoy the most."  
Sango gaped as she turned a dark red before growling.

**SLAP**

"You pervert!" She growled out crossing her arms as she turned her head away from Miroku who only chuckled while rubbing his now beet red cheek.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, '_That guy will never change, even if he does have a girlfriend._'

Kikyo sighed and walked up next to Kagome, "So Kagome?"  
Kagome looked at her as she continued, "Do you think we should pay Ayame a visit?"  
Kagome thought about it and smiled, "Yeah I think we should." She tilted her head, "Since we have no idea what happened to Koga and I think having a couple of friendly faces might help her stay strong."  
Kikyo returned the smile and looked back at Sango, Miroku and Ena, "Hey guys?"

They looked up at her as she continued, "Do you guys want to come with us to see Ayame?"  
Ena smiled, "Yeah of course I want to see her."  
Sango smirked turning her gaze from Ena to Kagome and Kikyo, "I'll go too. I would like to know how she's holding up."  
"Well if Sango's going…" Miroku smiled nodding his head, "Then I'm going too."  
Kagome smiled before looking up at Inuyasha, "Are you going to come with us too Inuyasha?"  
Inuyasha looked down at her and gave her a small smile, "Of course. I'm not letting you go anywhere without me."  
Kagome smiled, '_Looks like he's back to his normal overprotective self. Well that's a huge relief off of my shoulders._'

Ena smiled, '_Good. I'm guessing those two worked things out._' She frowned as another gust of wind blew past them, '_But why am I still getting this feeling that something bad is going to happen?_'

* * *

Inuyasha, Kagome and the others walked into the hospital and glanced around as they watched the nurses and doctors walking down and up the halls either helping their patients or walking with each other talking about things.

Kagome glanced around until her eyes set upon the service desk.

She smiled as she walked up towards the desk catching her friends' attention making them follow in pursuit.

"Uh excuse me?" Kagome said politely catching the nurse at the desk's attention.

"Yes may I help you?" She asked as she looked up at Kagome and her friends from her computer.

Kagome smiled, "Um we were hoping to be able to visit the little wolf girl named Ayame. So can we see her?"  
"Let me just check to make sure she's awake." The nurse said kindly as she went towards the phone and dialed the number to Ayame's room.

"Uh yes I have a couple of young people here wanting to see the girl Ayame." She reported the nurse that answered the phone, "Is Ayame up?"  
The nurse stood there listening to what the other nurse had to say, "Uh ah. Yeah? Okay I'll tell them." She hung up the phone and smiled at them, "Ayame is just waking up. So you guys can go see her. Her room is 128."

Kagome, Kikyo and their others, expect Inuyasha, smiled and waved at her before walking down the hall towards Ayame's room.  
"I hope Ayame will be happy to see us." Ena said with a hopeful smile.

"I'm sure she will." Kikyo replied smiling at Ena, "As long as she's not alone I'm sure she'll be fine."  
"But won't she be a little scared seeing a couple new faces in her room?" Sango asked arching a brow.

Kikyo shrugged, "We won't know until we get there. But I'm sure she'll be fine once we introduce you guys to her."  
Kagome just gave her friends a warm smile, '_Ayame will be so happy._' She sighed, '_I just hope Koga comes to see her soon, since that will make her extremely happy._'

"Hey Ena?" Ena looked back at Inuyasha, he raised a brow while crossing his arms, "Wasn't Ash gonna to walk you home today?"

Ena just smiled softly, "He had to leave school early because of a dentist appointment."  
"He never said anything about that." Kagome pointed out raising a brow.

Ena looked at her, "He probably didn't say anything to you guys because he probably just forgot to tell you."  
"Well he certainly didn't forget to tell you." Sango pointed out while crossing her arms staring at Ena.

"Well duh! I am his girlfriend so he at least had to tell me." Ena pointed out glancing at Sango.

Sango nodded, "Yeah that is true."  
"Hey kids!"  
Kagome and the others jumped a bit quickly looking besides them as a doctor appeared from the shadows of the hall they just past.

"Uh…hey." They replied with a weak smile and chuckled lightly, '_Did he have to make us jump like that?_'

The doctor smiled as he patted his hand on Kagome's back making her jerk forward a bit, "So what are young people like you doing here?"

"Oh we are just visiting a friend." Kagome replied continuing to give him a weak smile, '_This guy is creepy._'

The doctor just smiled as he started to rub Kagome's shoulder, "Well that is so sweet of you guys. We have a lot of patients here that hardly get any visitors."  
Inuyasha growled softly while narrowing his eyes as he squeezed his arms with his claws, '_Why is he touching her like that?_' The doctor looked at him and smiled, Inuyasha only growled in return, '_What is it about this doctor…that pisses me off?_'

"Yeah…it is." Kagome replied weakly, '_Please let go of me!_'

The doctor nodded taking his arm off of Kagome's shoulder and waved to them as he walked away from them, "Hope you enjoy your visit."  
The others just stared at him as they watched him go down another hallway.

"Man that guy was creepy." Sango pointed out narrowing her eyes at him.

"Yeah I did not like the way he was holding Kagome." Miroku replied with his eyes narrowed as well.

"Me neither." Inuyasha grunted out narrowing his eyes.

"Oh come on guys." They looked at Kagome who smiled, "He's gone so let's just go see Ayame and then we can get out of here."

Kikyo nodded, "Yeah let's not keep Ayame waiting."

Kagome smiled as she walked up next to Kikyo while the others looked at each other before following them in pursuit.

In the shadows of the hallway the doctor peeked over the corner and smirked as his eyes changed to red eyes, "Heh that was a lot easier than I thought." He lowered his eyes watching the young teens walk away, '_Soon Kagome will be in my grasp._'

The doctor then disappeared.

* * *

Ayame was in her bed with the TV on though she wasn't really paying attention to it. She was lost in her own little world.

_**Koga jerked positioning himself in front of the girls including Ayame, he narrowed his eyes, "Kagome, Kikyo!"**_

_**Kagome and Kikyo looked at him as he continued to whisper to them, "Take Ayame and get out of here!"  
"What!?" Kikyo and Kagome gasped out.**_

"_**No Koga! I'm not leaving you!" Ayame yelled at him with her eyes narrowed.**_

_**Koga narrowed her eyes gently grabbed her and pushed her back towards Kagome and Kikyo, "Just go Ayame!"  
"So she is behind you!" Onigumo shouted showing the anger in his voice.**_

_**Koga quickly glanced at the girls," Get out of here!"  
Kagome and Kikyo nodded though they were still quite shocked of what he was doing.**_

_**Kagome held Ayame's hand, "Come on let's go."  
"But…" Ayame turned her attention from Kagome to Koga, "Koga!"  
Koga smiled softly at her, "Just stick with Kagome and Kikyo. They should keep you safe."**_

She frowned, '_Why did he do that? Was he actually going to fight Onigumo?_' She looked out the window, '_I wonder if he's okay?_'

"Ayame?"

"Mm?" Ayame hummed as she looked towards the door as her nurse walked in with a smile.

"You have visitors." Her nurse said with a warm smile.

Ayame gasped, "Koga!?" She leaned forward to look behind her only to groan in disappointment when she saw that it wasn't Koga but Kagome and Kikyo and their friends, "Oh it's you guys."  
"You don't sound to happy to see us." Inuyasha pointed out looking at her with a blank stare.

Kagome frowned and placed her backpack on a chair in a the corner and walked up next to Ayame's bedside, "You were expecting Koga weren't you?"  
Ayame sighed while nodding her head, "Yes." She looked up at her, "Though I'm not saying I'm not happy that you are here. I am! I just…"  
"You just want to see your older brother." Kagome finished for her with a soft voice, "That's understandable. He is, after all, your only brother."  
Ayame grunted while nodding her head, "Yes." She looked up at them, "And he's the only living relative I have."  
Kagome and the other's eyes went wide.

'_I knew it!_' Kagome thought to herself.

"What happened to your parents?" Kikyo asked as she walked up next to Kagome with an arched brow.

Ayame frowned, "They were killed."  
"Killed?" Sango repeated, "But who?"

Ayame sighed as she shook her head, "I don't know. I was really little when it happened." She stared at them, "The only thing I know was that they were murdered and some guy named Naraku took me and Koga in."  
"Naraku!?" They repeated with wide eyes.

Ayame nodded slowly while closing her eyes sadly.

'_Naraku must have been the one that killed their parents._' Miroku thought as he stared at the young girl, '_And took Koga and Ayame in so he could use them for his own sick advantage._'

Ayame opened her eyes, "Did…did Koga go to school today?"

Kagome and Kikyo frowned before shaking their heads.

"No he wasn't there." Kagome replied softly.

Ayame groaned turning her head to look at her sheets, '_Koga…_'

"So how are you feeling Ayame?" She heard Kagome ask softly.

Ayame looked up at her, "I'm okay. Other than the fact that I miss Koga."

Kagome sighed, "Figured as much."  
"Ah I wouldn't worry about him." Inuyasha snorted closing his eyes as he turned his head away from Ayame and Kagome at they looked at him. He didn't call Koga any names because he was in front of Koga's little sister and knew she would probably bark at him for that.

"Why shouldn't I worry when Onigumo could have hurt him?" Ayame asked loudly with a few tears falling from her eyes.

Inuyasha glanced at her, "He's a full demon remember?" Ayame flinched as he reminded her of that, he narrowed his eyes, "So I doubt Koga would let a puny human hurt him. So I'm sure he's okay."  
Ayame sighed as she lowered her eyes now looking down at the tiled floor, "I hope you're right."

"Oh!" They looked at Kagome as she clapped her hands, she smiled at Ayame, "I may have something to cheer you up."

Kagome turned and walked over towards her bag.

Ayame stared at her and sighed as she looked up at the others, "So who are you guys?"

Inuyasha and the others looked at her as she arched a brow, "Are you guys friends with Koga or something?"

Inuyasha grunted while muttering, "You wish."  
Kikyo jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow making him grunt out loudly.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "What was that for?"

Kikyo glared at him, "You know what that was for. So I suggest you don't talk about Koga like that around Ayame!"  
Inuyasha only snorted turning his head from her.

Kikyo sighed and smiled at Ayame, "Yeah we are friends with him." She placed her hand over her chest, "I'm Kikyo remember? The girl that helped you get away from that house yesterday?"  
Ayame raised a brow while tilting her head slightly before Kikyo's face clicked in her head.

She snapped her fingers, "Oh yeah…now I remember. So are these guys your friends then?"

Kikyo nodded, "Yes the boy with the dog ears is Inuyasha, the other guy is Miroku, the girl next to him is Sango and the girl on the other side of Inuyasha is Ena." Kikyo chuckled while pointing back at Kagome, "And the girl going towards her backpack is Kagome."  
"Yeah…" Ayame said softly glancing at her, "I remember her."  
Kagome smiled as she reached her back only to raise a brow as she noticed a piece of paper slightly sticking out of one of her bag's pockets, '_What's this?_' She pulled it out of the pocket, '_I don't remember stuffing a piece of paper in there._'

Kagome opened it and read it.

She suddenly gasped as her eyes shot wide open, '_Wha…_' Her hands started to shake slightly as she held the note in her palms tightening her grip on it, '_What is this!?_'

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called out looking over at her only to see her staring at something, he raised a brow, '_What's she looking at?_' He shook his head before shouting out, "Hey Kagome!"  
Kagome flinched and quickly turned around hiding the piece of paper behind her, which he noticed, '_What was that?_'

She gave him a fake smile, "Y-Yes Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked up at her and raised a brow, "Are you going to give Ayame whatever it is you're wanna give her? Or are you just going to stand there and keep her waiting?"  
Kagome's head jerked as he reminded her of that and she smiled, "Oh I just remembered I accidentally left it at home."

"Kagome what's with you and living things at your house?" Sango asked looking back at Kagome.

"Yeah I know." She gently bunked her head with a weak smile, "Dumb me."

Kagome picked up her bag and placed on her shoulders, "I'll just quickly go home and get it.

"What?" Ena said furrowing a brow, "You are going to go home and get it and come right back?"

Kagome tilted her head, "Is something wrong with that?"  
"But probably by the time you get back we'll be all gone." Ena replied turning to face her.

"If you are going to do something like that…" Kikyo crossed her arms, "Why don't you just bring it to her tomorrow?"

"Oh but Ayame deserves to have it today." Kagome said giving them another fake smile while waving her hand towards them.

She scratched her head trying to figure out how to get out of there, her head jerked as an idea clicked in her head.

Kagome smiled, "But maybe you guys are right. Having me go there and come back would be a waste of time." She went into her bag and took out her cell phone and looked up at them, "So I'll just call my mom and tell her to bring them here."  
"Uh…you sure you want to bother her with something like this?" Sango asked arching a brow.

Kagome shrugged, "I'm sure she wouldn't mind. She's probably home from work anyway and if it's for Ayame I'm sure she'll be here with the thing for Ayame."  
With that said she opened her cell phone and went through her address book, '_Who can I call?_' Her head jerked as she read Rieko's name and pressed the dial button to dial it.

Kagome placed the phone on her ear, '_Sorry about this Rieko but I'm really in a desperate situation right now!_'

"_**Hello?**_" She heard Rieko answer.

"Oh hey mom I need to ask you a favor." Kagome said while tapping her feet.

"_**Mom? Kagome is that you? Why did you just call me mom?**_" Rieko asked and Kagome could tell she was confused by the tone in her voice.

"You see I'm here at the hospital with my friends visiting Ayame."

"_**Who the heck is Ayame? Kagome what the heck is going on?**_"

"And I was wondering if you could bring Ayame's present over here you know so Ayame could do something while she's here?" Kagome asked trying to ignore Rieko's questions.

"_**Kagome why the heck are you asking me all this?**_" Rieko asked loudly and Kagome could tell she was getting irritated.

"Oh thank you mom. I'll be waiting outside the door for you okay. Love you too bye." Kagome said with a fake smile as she hung up before Rieko could say anything else.

Kagome immediately started feeling guilty, '_Sorry Rieko. I'll call you back once I take care of this._'

Kagome then smiled at her friends, "Well I'm going out by the doors and wait for and I'll be back in a bit okay."

Inuyasha was about to say something when Kagome ran out of the door.

"Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted out as he stood at the opening of the door and peeked out the door to see that she had disappeared in the crowd of doctors and nurses and patients.

He grumbled, "Jeez…what was that all about?"  
"Yeah I'll admit…" He looked back at Kikyo, "That was a bit…weird."  
Sango looked at Miroku, "Do you think she was telling us the truth?"  
Miroku shrugged, "She could have been. But with the way she was acting…I think she could have been lying."  
Inuyasha grumbled as he leaned against the frame of the door, "Gee that is _**so**_ comforting Miroku."

Miroku and the others looked at him as Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, '_You better not have been lying Kagome._'

* * *

Kagome panted as she made it out the hospital door and sighed leaning on the hospital walls, "I hope…they bought that."  
She frowned as she looked at the note again.

_Kagome,_

_Just letting you know I placed a bomb in the hospital and if you don't come out the park, by yourself, well then you can just say goodbye to your life…and your friends. It's your choice Kagome but with either choice…there is one consequence. See you at the park._

_Naraku_

Kagome sighed stuffing the note in her skirt pocket, "I don't know if he was lying or telling the truth." She narrowed her eyes, "But I rather not risk it."

She was about to walk away when a thought clicked in her head, "Oh but before I forget." She dug into her backpack and took out a box of chocolate and ran back inside to the nurse at the desk.

The nurse looked at her, "Yes may I help you?"  
Kagome smiled softly as she put the box on the desk, "Can you give this to my friend Inuyasha if he comes by here to give to Ayame?"  
The nurse took the box stared at it for a bit and arched a brow at her, "Shouldn't you be the one that give this to her?"  
Kagome shook her head, "Oh my mom just pulled up and she wanted me to come home with her so I could watch my little brother."  
"Oh…okay then well I hope you visit Ayame again." The nurse said slowly nodding her head.

Kagome smiled, "Oh don't worry I will." She stopped for a minute, "Oh and can you give my friends that message as well that way they don't worry."  
The nurse stared at her while slowly nodding her head again, "Uh yeah sure I'll give them that message."

Kagome smiled as she walked backwards, "Thank you so much." She then turned to run out the door while waving back at her, "Bye!"  
Kagome then ran out of the hospital and down the sidewalk towards the park, '_Don't worry guys I'm going to settle things with Naraku here and now!_'

* * *

Inuyasha started tapping his foot waiting impatiently for Kagome to return, '_Damn it! What's taking her so long?_'

"Inuyasha?" He looked over at Kikyo now walking towards him, "Why don't you go wait with Kagome? You know so that way she won't be waiting out there all alone."  
Inuyasha's cheeks turned a slight pink while narrowing his eyes, "Are you trying to imply something?"

Kikyo jerked a bit raising a brow, "No I'm not. I just don't think it would be wise to leave Kagome alone. Especially with Naraku and his minions on the loose."  
Inuyasha jerked his body slightly as she reminded him of that.

He then nodded his head, "Okay." He ran out while shouting, "I'll be right back!"  
Miroku turned his gaze from the door to Kikyo, "Do you think Kagome is all right?"

Kikyo sighed shrugging slightly, "I have no idea. I just thought Inuyasha should do that so that way we not hearing him complain all the while she is gone."  
"Then do you think Kagome was telling the truth?" Sango asked looking at Kikyo in concern.

Kikyo sighed, "Truthfully…I don't think she was telling us the truth."

Miroku and Sango groaned as they looked at one another.

Ena just looked at the door as her stomach started to turn, '_There's that bad feeling again._'

* * *

Inuyasha had walked all the way out towards the nurse at the desk. He looked around from the doors to the areas around it and saw no Kagome.

He raised a brow, '_Now where the heck did she go?_'

"Are you looking for someone young man?"

Inuyasha turned his gaze over towards the woman at the desk.

He sighed while nodding his head as he walked towards the desk, "Yes…I'm looking for a friend of mine. She has mid-length raven black hair and brown eyes and…"  
"Oh are you Inuyasha then?" The woman asked pointing a finger at him.

Inuyasha raised a brow, "How did you know?"

"I just had a feeling." The woman replied with a smile, "And to answer your question. She just left."  
"Left?" Inuyasha repeated narrowing his eyes a bit with his eyebrow still raising, "Where did she go?"

"Well she told me to tell you that her mom pulled up and asked her to go home so she could watch her younger brother." The woman informed.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked tilting his head a bit.

The woman nodded, "Oh." She grabbed the box of chocolate and handed it to him, "She also asked me to give you this so you could give it to Ayame."  
Inuyasha looked at the back before grabbing it and stared at it and narrowed his eyes, '_Something's… not right here._'

"Well what are you waiting for?" Inuyasha flinched a bit as he glanced up at the woman as she continued to smile, "Go give that to Ayame. I'm sure she'll like it."  
Inuyasha nodded slightly, "Uh…yeah sure."  
With that said he turned and walked back down the hall towards Ayame's room with his eyes narrowed, '_You went home huh? Sorry Kagome…but I ain't buying that._'

He sighed as he walked back into the room catching his friends' attention.

"What did Kagome force you to come back?" Miroku asked smiling at him.

"Feh no idiot! Kagome left." Inuyasha snorted narrowing his eyes at him.

"Left?" Inuyasha turned his gaze as Sango walked up to him raising a brow, "Why did she leave?"  
"Well the nurse said that Kagome said that her mom pulled up and asked her to come home so she could watch Souta." Inuyasha informed, '_Though I ain't buying that story._'

Ena raised a brow, "Did her mom even bring Ayame's present?"

Inuyasha just sighed holding out the box, "Yeah she did, though Kagome gave it to the nurse to give it to me to give it to Ayame."

"What did she know that you would come looking for her or something?" Miroku asked crossing his arms.

Inuyasha looked at him, "Guess so." He walked up to Ayame and gave her the box, "There I hope you like it."

Ayame took the box and smiled, "Thanks and when you see Kagome tell her I thank her as well."

Inuyasha nodded before turning and walking towards the door before quickly grabbing his bag.

"Hey!" Inuyasha looked over his shoulder as Kikyo walked up behind him, "Where are you going?"

"Home where else?" Inuyasha replied roughly.

"Why? Don't you want to hangout with us or something?" Ena asked pretending to sound hurt.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "No it has nothing to do with that." Ena and the others stared at him as he continued, "I have to get home and get ready for my Martial Arts Practice."

"That's today?" Miroku asked arching a brow, "But didn't you have it yesterday?"  
"Yeah and I have it again today so deal with it." Inuyasha snorted out rudely as he walked out of the room.

"Hey!" Ena called out as she peeked out the door, "Come back here!"  
Inuyasha only ignored her as he walked down the hall, '_Kagome's up to something. I know she is._'

* * *

Inuyasha walked out of the hospital doors and sniffed around to catch Kagome's scent.

He growled as he looked down the sidewalk, "Went home with your mom my ass!" Inuyasha then started to run down the sidewalk following her scent, '_Why the hell did you lie to us Kagome!?_'

* * *

Kagome gulped as she stood at the entrance of the park, "Well it's now or never." She sighed as she walked into the park, '_I hope I can do this._' She suddenly shook her head narrowing her eyes, '_Wait why am I doubting myself!? Of course I can do it! I have too! I'm not going to let Naraku kill me! Not now not ever!_'

"Kagome?"  
Kagome jumped and turned towards the bushes, "Who's there!?" She asked loudly getting ready to fight.

"It's me Kagome." Kagome gasped as she saw Koga walking out of the bushes.

"Oh my god Koga!" She lowered her arms and quickly walked up to Koga, "You're all right…right?"

Koga grunted with sad eyes before rubbing his head turning his eyes away from her, "Yeah…I'm alright."  
"Good. Ayame will be so happy to know that you are okay." He looked back at her only to see her frowning, "Ayame as been really worried about you."  
"Yeah…" He replied softly lowering his eyes, "I'm worried about her too."

* * *

Inuyasha stood in front of the park and raised a brow, "Why the hell did Kagome come here?" He grunted as his heart started to pound as he began walking into the park.

* * *

"Mm?" Koga hummed as he caught Inuyasha's scent, he grunted and looked at Kagome, "Kagome…forgive me."

Kagome raised a brow, "For what?" Before she could say anything else Koga pressed his lips onto hers' and forced his tongue through her mouth making it open.

Kagome's eyes went wide, '_What the hell!?_' She screamed in her head and she soon started to muffle out a scream while trying to pull herself away from Koga.

Koga squeezed his eyes shut as he grabbed onto her shoulders and moved her so her back was facing the park entrance.

Kagome raised a brow as she felt some sort of liquid going into her mouth, '_Is this his spit!?_' She squeezed her eyes shut, '_GROSS!_" She started pounding on his chest and kept struggling but Koga's grip just kept getting tighter and tighter.

His eyes twitched, '_I am so sorry Kagome!_'

"Kagome!?"  
Kagome gasped as Koga opened his eyes and pulled away from Kagome to look behind her as she turned to see Inuyasha standing behind her with his eyes wide open.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said softly as she stared at him feeling her heart stop when she started at him seeing the hurt in his eyes.

Inuyasha just stood there staring at them feeling his own heart shatter, '_Kagome…you…_' He lowered his eyes, '_You do love him don't you?_'

He started to growl placing pressure on his teeth as he clenched his fists so hard that his nails were digging into his skin, "You…" He glared up at Kagome, "TRAITOR!!"  
Kagome gasped as she jerked back with her eyes wide open as he growled that out to her, "Inuyasha!" She gasped out as she felt her heart shatter.

Inuyasha growled glaring at her, "How dare you make me promise that I would stay by your side…WHEN YOU WENT AHEAD AND KISSED KOGA!?"  
"But I didn't kiss Koga!" Kagome shouted as her eyes started to water up, "Koga was the one that kissed me!"  
"Oh like I would believe that!" Inuyasha shouted out glaring at her one more time before turning around.

Kagome's eyes went wide as she started to feel her body shake, "In-Inuyasha…" She slowly walked up to him and held out her hand and grabbed onto his shoulder, "Please Inuyasha…believe me I-"

"I've heard enough!" Inuyasha snarled out as he ripped his away from Kagome's hand, he glared at her, "Leave me alone!" He then shouted as he jumped into the air, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled out and ran after him as the piece of paper fell out of her skirt pocket.

Koga sighed lowering his eyes and noticed the paper and bent down to pick it up, '_Kagome…_'

Kagome ran towards the entrance with tears starting to fall down her cheeks, "Inuyasha." '_No…NO I can't lose him! I don't want to lose him! He's everything to me!_'

She gasped as her knees suddenly slammed onto the ground, her eyes went wide and tried to stand up but her body wouldn't respond, '_My body…_' She grunted as tears and sweat started to drip down her face, '_It…it won't move!_'

Kagome picked up her head and opened her mouth to scream out Inuyasha name but in came out in a raspy tone.

Her eyes went wide as she touched her throat, '_My…my voice…_'

'Inuyasha!!!!' She attempted again lowering her head to the ground with her eyes shut looking like she was screaming his name out but nothing came out.

"Aww poor little mute girl is all alone."  
Kagome gasped opening her eyes as she slowly turned her head and her eyes went wide, '_Onigumo!_'

Onigumo stood there behind her smiling at her with pride with some of his minions standing behind him smiling, expect Koga who frowned at her.

"But that was a very wise decision you made mute girl." Onigumo mocked crossing his arms, "You choice have him hurt emotionally than being dead. Nice choice, but I suggest that next time…you should be the one that kisses Koga not Koga kissing you."  
Kagome narrowed her eyes as she growled softly, '_Damn you Onigumo!_'

Onigumo smiled back at Koga and slapped him on the back making him jerk forward a bit, "Nice work Koga and here it thought you might turn on us like you did yesterday."

Koga glared at him but softened his glare as he looked at Kagome only to have his heart sink when he saw her glaring at him.

He groaned, '_God death would be a lot less worse than this._'

Onigumo turned his attention back towards Kagome and walked towards her, "And now that we got rid of that stupid mutt…" Kagome glared up at him as he smirked as he took out a scroll from his back pocket, "We can now bring you with us without any problems."  
Kagome growled as she dug her nails into the ground and gripped the ground making the grass and dirty come up on the ground, '_Damn you…damn you and Naraku to hell!_'

Onigumo slapped the scroll on her, which immediately started to electrocute her.

Kagome opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out not even a soft grunt, '_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_'

Koga winced and closed his eyes as he turned away from Kagome, '_Kagome please…forgive me._'

Kagome panted as the shocks started to wear down but her eyelids started to twitch now feeling drained, '_In-Inuyasha…_' She whispered out in her head before collapsing on the ground.

Onigumo grunted still smiling, "Good." He looked at Bunka, "Bring her to the car."  
Bunka nodded and walked over towards Kagome picked her up and walked out of the park with Onigumo and his other minion following close behind him.

Koga just stared at them before lowering his eyes to look at his hand that held the piece of paper, '_I swear to you Kagome._' He narrowed his eyes as he crunched up the paper as he looked up towards the park entrance, '_I will make things up to you, even if it means my own life._'

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

: gets pointed at by pitch forks: Whoa whoa put those things away. Since if you kill me you won't be able to find out if Kagome gets out of this okay or if Kagome and Inuyasha make up. :pitch forks get lowered: Ah thank you. Again sorry I had to do this. Well I must say this chapter turned out pretty well. Though I was sort of worried that it wouldn't be long but…I guess it is long. Now I'm not sure when I'll update. It will all depend on my other stories that I'm working on and my family of course. Yeah tomorrow I'm helping my stupid older brother move back in to our house. So I doubt I'll be able to work on it then. :gets pointed at by pitch forks again: -puts arms up- But I'll try and get it up as soon as I can. –smirks- But the only way I might update faster is if I get enough reviews.

**So please review me and I'll promise a fast update…well as fast as I can get it…depending on how long the chapter is.**


	29. koga's&inuyasha's confessions

Hehehe hey guys I'm finally back with another chapter! Thank you for all your reviews. So now you can put down those pitchforks so you can read the chapter you guys have been _**craving **_and _**dying **_for.

**Chapter 29: Koga's and Inuyasha's Heart-Aching Heart-Warming Confessions**

Ena was grumbling while rummaging through her room, '_Where the hell are my drumsticks? I swear I put them in my room somewhere._'

"Hey!" She called out to anyone in her family that would hear here, "Does anyone know where my drumsticks are!?"  
"Are you talking about those blue drumsticks that were all choppy looking?"  
Ena gasped as she looked towards her door as Daisuke stood in front of her door while putting on a black leather jacket, "Daisuke!" Ena ran up to her door, "Do you know where they are?"

"Yeah." He replied nodding his head raising a brow, "I threw them out."  
"What!?" Ena replied loudly, "Why did you do that!? Those were my lucky drumsticks!"

Daisuke just arched a brow, "How are they lucky? They are just drumsticks."  
Ena rolled her eyes, "Yeah but they are drumsticks that helped Kagome, Kikyo and me win that talent show a while back."

"Well hey if you would have kept them those sticks would have broken off either hitting you in the face or flying off and hitting something or someone else." Daisuke pointed out rolling his eyes as he shrugged.

He stared at her, as she huffed, "Now don't get like that. You can always buy new ones. They really aren't that expensive."  
Ena let out a frustrated sigh, "Fine." She looked up at him crossing her arms, "Then I'll just have to use yours' until I'm able to get some more for myself."

Daisuke shrugged, "Suit yourself." He dug his hands in his jean pockets, "Oh and Ash called for you when you were at the hospital with your friends visiting that Ayame girl."

"Really?" Ena replied tilting her head.

Daisuke nodded as he started to walk down the hall, "Yeah so I suggest you call him."

"Hey where are you going?" Ena called out to him as she stood out in the hall as he started to walk down the stairs.

Daisuke looked at her and narrowed his eyes, "Duh! I'm going out with my friends."  
Ena narrowed her eyes, "To go smoke pod I gather."

Daisuke flinched keeping his glare, "No! I'm just going to hangout with them!"  
Ena just sighed now irritated, "Daisuke, just who are you trying to fool, because you are not fooling this girl."

Daisuke just growled softly before turning away from her continuing to walk down the steps, "Then go ahead don't believe. I'm not really expecting you too."  
Ena only grumbled as she watched him walk away, '_You know I love him dearly. But it's times like these…that I really hate him._'

She then sighed as she walked back into her room and looked at her phone, "Well I guess I should call Ash."  
Ena looked at her clock it was 9:50pm.

"Even though it's almost 10 but if I don't call him he'll think I'm ditching him or something." She said to herself as she reached for the phone only to have it start ringing.

Ena's hand flinched raising a brow, "Or he could be calling me." She grabbed the phone pressed the talk button and placed it on her ear, "Hello?"  
"_**Oh Ena! Thank god I finally got a hold of someone!**_"

She raised a brow as she heard the woman speak with what sounded like…hope.

"Mrs. Higurashi? Why are you calling?" Ena glanced at her clock, "It's almost 10."  
"_**Yes I know it's late but I have been trying to get a hold of you guys since 6!**_" Saika gasped out.

Ena silently gasped since it sounded like Saika was crying, "Why are you trying to get a hold of us?"

Saika sighed, "_**Is Kagome over at your house?**_"

Ena raised a brow, "Kagome?" She shook her head, "No she's not here. Isn't she there?"

"_**No! She's not here! Rin told me that you kids went to go visit Ayame but Kagome hasn't come home yet!**_"  
"What?" Ena gasped out with wide eyes, "But I thought she went home with you?"  
"_**What are you talking about?**_"

"Didn't Kagome call you asking you to bring Ayame's box of chocolates to the hospital?" Ena asked now confused.

"_**No she didn't call me. She had the chocolates in her bag. I know I saw her put them in her bag this morning before she left for school.**_" Saika replied sounding slightly confused.

Ena gasped as she plopped her butt on her bed, "So…she didn't call you?"  
"_**No she didn't.**_"

Ena raised a brow, '_Then who the hell did she call at the hospital?_'

"_**Ena would you mind telling me what happened at the hospital?**_" Saika asked softly.

Ena sighed while rubbing the back of her head, "Well while we were visiting Ayame Kagome went to her bag to get the chocolates and then Inuyasha got her to look at us again and she told us that she left the chocolates at home. She then "supposedly" called you and told you to bring the chocolates to the hospital. Inuyasha after a while went looking for her after leaving the room to wait for you, he came back with the box of chocolates saying that she told the nurse that she went home with you because you wanted her to baby sit Souta."  
"_**So she lied to you guys?**_"

Ena nodded slowly, "Yeah…I guess she did." She raised a brow, "Though now that I think about she was acting really weird when she said she "didn't" have the chocolates with her. She acted like she wanted to get out of the hospital." Ena shook her head, "So you said you tried calling everyone else?"  
"_**Yes but everyone of them were busy or not answering their phones.**_"  
Ena leaned back on her bed, "Well I'll see if I can contact anyone but if not I'll help you look for her."  
"_**Oh I couldn't ask you to do that, especially when it's so late at night.**_"  
Ena shook her head, "It's okay finding Kagome is more important than sleep…or school for that matter."

"_**Okay I'll call the police to notify that she's missing.**_"

"Whoa, whoa! Let's not go to that extreme until we know for certain that she's really missing." Ena replied loudly and shrugged, "I mean who knows she could be with Inuyasha and them and just lost track of time."  
She heard Saika sigh, "_**I really hope you are right. Well thanks for your help Ena.**_"  
"No problem Mrs. Higurashi." Ena replied before hanging up the phone. She then sighed as she sulked.

"Okay let's think here." Ena picked her head up to look at her computer desk, "Kagome wouldn't be with Kikyo, considering she left around 5 to Kyoto to go baby sit her sister and is probably just getting back home. Miroku is at his grandparents' restaurant probably closing up shop, so I doubt Kagome would be with him. Sango went with her father and Kohaku to visit a friend of her father's and Inuyasha said he had Martial Arts practice so I…"  
She stopped her sentence and went into deep thought, '_Though Inuyasha himself acted a bit strange as well when he came back with that box of chocolates._'

_**Inuyasha just sighed holding out the box, "Yeah she did, though Kagome gave it to the nurse to give it to me to give it to Ayame."**_

"_**What did she know that you would come looking for her or something?" Miroku asked crossing his arms.**_

_**Inuyasha looked at him, "Guess so." He walked up to Ayame and gave her the box, "There I hope you like it."**_

_**Ayame took the box and smiled, "Thanks and when you see Kagome tell her I thank her as well."**_

_**Inuyasha nodded before turning and walking towards the door before quickly grabbing his bag.**_

"_**Hey!" Inuyasha looked over his shoulder as Kikyo walked up behind him, "Where are you going?"**_

"_**Home where else?" Inuyasha replied roughly.**_

"_**Why? Don't you want to hangout with us or something?" Ena asked pretending to sound hurt.**_

_**Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "No it has nothing to do with that." Ena and the others stared at him as he continued, "I have to get home and get ready for my Martial Arts Practice."**_

"_**That's today?" Miroku asked arching a brow, "But didn't you have it yesterday?"  
"Yeah and I have it again today so deal with it." Inuyasha snorted out rudely as he walked out of the room.**_

"_**Hey!" Ena called out as she peeked out the door, "Come back here!"  
**_'_Did he, himself, not believe that Kagome left to go home?_' Ena thought to herself leaning her head into her palms, "Yeah knowing someone like Inuyasha I doubt he would have believed what Kagome told the nurse, especially when we all said that it sounded like she was lying anyway." '_So did he maybe make up that whole thing to get out of the hospital so he could go look for Kagome?_' Ena shook her head and looked at her phone and started dialing Ash's number, "Well I won't find out by sitting here doing nothing."  
She put the phone on her ear as it started to ring.

"_**Hello?**_"  
"Hey Ash."

"_**Oh hey Ena. I was going to call you but-**_"

"It's okay Ash. But right now we have a little situation on our hands." Ena cut him off.

"_**Situation?**_" Ash repeated sounding confused, "_**What do you mean?**_"  
Ena sighed and began rubbing her left eye, "Mrs. Higurashi called me saying that Kagome hasn't come home."

"_**What? But wasn't she with you guys at the hospital?**_" Ash asked.

"Yes she was. But when she was going into her bag to get Ayame's gift that she got for her Kagome started acting weird like she was trying to get out of the hospital saying that she left it at home." Ena placed her hand on her hip, "Which now I know was a complete lie."  
"Then she…you know what just come over here and I'll explain everything while we look for Kagome." Ena replied.

* * *

Koga sighed as he walked towards the hospital that Ayame was staying at, '_This is a disaster! I had hoped if I were to get Ayame out of Naraku's house that she would be out of Naraku's hands._' He narrowed his eyes as he dug his hands into his pockets, '_But I guess that was just a big mistake. Will I ever get Ayame out of his hold?_'

Koga pulled out his hand to look at the crumbled note that Naraku gave Kagome, he looked at it with sad eyes, '_I did it again. I betrayed her…and Kikyo again._' He narrowed his eyes as he crumbled it again and put it back in his back, "Well this time I'll make things right!"  
He walked through the doors of the hospital and walked up to the desk where the nurse still was.

"Excuse me?" Koga asked loudly getting her attention.

The nurse jerked her head and looked up at him and smiled, "Yes how may I help you?"  
"Um I'm here to see my sister Ayame." Koga said softly.

"Sister?" The nurse repeated shocked of what she was hearing.

She sat up from her chair and looked at him, "You are Ayame's older brother?"

Koga jerked his head back arching a brow, "Yes I'm sure the two girls who brought her here told you that she had an older brother."  
The nurse nodded, "Yes they did. But that's not why I'm shocked. I'm shocked because they told us that you go into a fight with some gang members or something like that and weren't sure if you were going to come see her."

Koga grunted lowering his head, "Yeah I did get into a fight." He looked up at her, "But I'm here now and I want to make sure Ayame is okay."  
The nurse tilted her head as she raised a brow, "Don't your parents want to see her as well?"  
Koga flinched and sighed as he lowered his head, "My parents…are really busy right now." He glanced up at her, "They work a lot of shifts sometimes in the morning and sometimes at night. So they asked me to come and see her and tell them her progress."

The nurse stared at him not really believing of what he was telling her, but sighed and nodded her head and walked out of her desk.

"Then I'll show you to her room." The nurse replied walking in front of him allowing Koga to follow.

Koga eyed her as he followed her, '_Did she actually believe my story? With the way she looked at me I could have sworn I saw…misbelieve in her eyes._'

"Oh." He suddenly heard the nurse say as she looked over her shoulder at him, "Since your parents are working and since you got back from a fight with some gang you are welcomed to stay here for the night. You know just to be on the safe side."

Koga sighed, "Thanks for the offer but I have to get home and make sure it stays protected while the folks are gone ya know."  
The nurse gave him a weak smile, "Oh yes I guess so."

Koga just stared at her as he crossed his arms, '_Yeah I don't think she believes me._'

Once they reached Ayame's room the nurse turned to Koga.

She smiled, "You know since she is asleep if you stay the night and she wakes up tomorrow she'll be so happy to see you there."  
Koga grunted, "I know but like I said before I can't stay here tonight. I promised my folks I would watch the house while they were off at work."

The nurse sighed in disappointment, "Suit yourself." In defeat she walked back down the hall towards her desk to resume of what she was doing before Koga came.

Koga only sighed as he walked into Ayame's room.

A small smile appeared on his face when he saw her there sleeping peacefully.

He walked over towards her grabbed the nearest chair to her bed and sat next to her. He gently brushed some of her hair away from her face so he could see her face.

'_I don't know what to do Ayame. How can I get you out of Naraku's grasp so I can stop taking orders from him?_' Koga thought looking down at Ayame with sad eyes.

"Mmmm."  
Koga's ears flinched when he heard the moaning of his kid sister.

He gasped when he saw her opening her eyes, "Ayame?"  
"Mm?" Ayame said weakly as she turned her eyes to meet Koga's, "Koga?" She then gasped as her eyes shot wide open and quickly sat up, "Koga!"  
"Shhhh." Koga quickly said placing a finger over his mouth, "You don't want to wake everyone in the hospital up do you?"

Ayame ignored him as she embraced him tightly as tears fell from her eyes, "I thought you died Koga! You fought Onigumo by yourself and you didn't even come back for a day!"

Koga's eyes went soft as he wrapped his arms around her held her tightly, "I'm sorry Ayame. But…I had to get you out of that house while also protecting Kikyo and…Kagome." '_Some protection that was._'

"I know but…I missed you." Ayame sobbed out.

Koga rubbed her back in comfort and softly said, "I missed you too. I'm sorry for leaving you like that but…I just had to do what I thought I had to do."

Ayame sighed as she slightly pulled out of Koga's arms to look up at him, "So are you done with Naraku and Onigumo?"  
Koga groaned, "I wish."  
"What do you mean?" Ayame asked with fear in her eyes.

Koga sighed, "I'm…still not out of the woods with Naraku and his stupid mini minions."

"Why not?" Ayame asked.

Koga grunted, '_I can't get ourselves out of Naraku's grasp._'

"It's me isn't it Koga?" Ayame asked lowering her eyes slightly.

Koga flinched, "No! This has nothing to do with you Ayame!"  
Ayame narrowed her eyes, "Just how dumb do you think I am Koga!?"  
Koga jerked back as she continued, "I know the only reason why you are in this mess is because of me and my stupid illness!"  
"No, no Ayame! That's not why." Koga reassured her, "I got ourselves into this mess by letting that monster Naraku take us in!"  
Ayame opened her mouth to argue when Koga placed his hand over her mouth.

"Ayame that is the truth. If I didn't allow that stupid Naraku to take us in when our parents were murdered then you probably wouldn't be so sick in the first place." Koga narrowed his eyes, "Since I think he was the one that made you so sick in the first place." His glare softened, "And I would still be friends with Kagome and Kikyo if I hadn't let Naraku take us in."  
"What?" Ayame said softly with wide eyes and tilted her head, "But I thought they said and you said that you guys were friends?"  
"Yeah the keyword is _**were**_ friends Ayame." Koga replied, "If it wasn't for Naraku I would be have been friends with them."

Koga looked up at the clock above Ayame's bed and sighed standing up before Ayame could say anything else.

He looked down at her, "Sorry Ayame but I have to go."

"What? Where are you going?" Ayame gasped slightly.

Koga narrowed his eyes, "There's one last task I have to do before I head back to Naraku's boarding house."

Before Ayame could protest he turned around and walked out the door.

Koga grumbled, '_Don't worry Ayame. I'll make things right. But sadly I can't help Kagome on my own I'm going to need help._'

* * *

Ash ran towards the hospital with Ena on his back, "You know I still don't like that look your parents gave me when I came over."

"Well I told them that we were looking for Kagome." Ena pointed out trying to calm her boyfriend's nerves.

Ash glanced up at her, "I know but still...but I have to admit your dad's gaze was more scarier than your mom's!"  
Ena shook her head, "Let's not worry about that right now."  
"Right." Ash replied turning his attention back down the sidewalk, "So you want me to go towards the hospital that you and the others were at?"

Ena nodded, "Yes since I'm hoping Kagome's scent is still lingering there!"  
Once they made it to the entrance of the hospital Ash stopped and knelt down allowing Ena to get off.

Ash dug his hands into his jacket, "So what exactly do you want me to do?"  
Ena looked at him, "Do you know the Kagome's scent?"  
Ash raised a brow, "Yes. What do you want me to find her scent and follow it?"  
"Yeah." Ena said nodded her head looking up at him, "Do you think you can do it?"

Ash groaned, "I don't know." He touched his nose, "My sense of smell isn't really as strong as Inuyasha's, considering he's a dog and I'm a cat."

"But can you at least try?" Ena asked slightly pleading, "We have to find out where Kagome went!"

Ash sighed when it came to his girlfriend he always caved in, "Okay." He turned around to look at the road, "I'll see what I can do." He glanced at her, "But won't grantee that I'll be able to find it."  
Ena nodded, "I know."

Ash let out a soft sigh and tilted his head up to sniff the air for Kagome's scent.

"Whoa! What the heck are you two doing here?"

Ash and Ena jumped and Ash quickly jumped in front of Ena and snarled but soon stopped when he saw Koga walking out of the hospital doors.

Ash arched a brow, "Koga?"  
"Koga!?" Ena gasped quickly standing next to Ash, "You're okay!?"  
Koga groaned, "Physically yes mentally and emotionally…not so much."  
Ash tilted his head as he crossed his arms and opened his mouth when Ena cut him off, "So did you see Ayame?"

Koga nodded, "Yes and I'm really glad Kagome and Kikyo brought her here to keep her safe." He lowered his eyes, '_Well as safe as she could ever be._'

"So…" Koga's ears twitched as Ash's words snapped him out of his thoughts to look up at him, "Are did things with you and that punk Onigumo done with?"  
Koga growled softly, "Not really." He then gasped as his eyes went wide as he looked up at Ash and Ena, "Wait maybe you guys can help!?"  
Ena and Ash furrowed their brows.

"How do you want us to help?" Ash asked slightly confused.

Koga grunted, "Come on I'm sure you guys are out here looking for Kagome aren't you."  
Ena gasped and quickly walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Ena!" Ash said loudly.

Ena glared at him and gripped on his shirt and slightly pushed him and pulled him back, "How the hell do you know that Kagome's missing?" She growled softly, "Don't tell me you had something to do with it!?"  
Koga growled and grabbed her hands and pulled them off of his collar and narrowed his eyes, "It's not like I had a choice!"  
"What do you mean you had no choice!?" Ena screamed making Koga jump back away from her.

"Ena calm down." Ash replied softly gripping onto her shoulders, "Do you want to wake up everyone in this city?"

Ena glared at him, "I don't care!" She turned her glare at Koga, "The only thing that matters is finding one of my best friends!"

Koga grunted narrowing his eyes, "Listen Ena! Naraku gave me no choice! It was either listen to what he said or have him kill my only little sister!"  
Ena gasped as her eyes went wide instantly regretting screaming at him, "Wha-What do you mean?"  
Koga growled softly digging his hands into his jean pockets, "I thought getting Ayame out of Naraku's house that he wouldn't have a hold on her meaning we would be home-free from him. But…" He snarled, "I was so damn wrong. Naraku still has a hold on her, threatening her life."  
"So I'm guessing the reason why Ayame's body is so weak is because of this Naraku guy?" Ash asked keeping his grip on Ena's shoulders.

Koga's eyes went wide, "Her…her body's weak?"  
Ena nodded looking at him softly, "Yeah that doctor told us, the night Kagome and Kikyo brought her in, that her whole body was weak and that he had never seen a body that weak without it being cancer."  
"She…she doesn't have cancer does she?" Koga asked with concern and slight fear.

Ash shook his head, "No according to the doctor she has no sign of cancer in her body."  
"So that means that Naraku's so called "treatments" were just making her weaker." Ena pointed out.

Koga's eyes went wide slowly stepping back until his back was leaning against the hospital doors, '_I…I knew he had something do with Ayame's illness but…_' He lowered his head, '_I never wanted to believe it._'

"Wait!" Koga said staring back at them arching a brow, "How did you know that Naraku was giving her treatments?"

"Kagome told us that's what Onigumo mentioned when they were over at the home you were staying at." Ena pointed out tilting her head, "You know I'm wondering something Koga?"

"Mm? Yeah what is it?" Koga asked in a blank tone.

"Was Ayame sick even before you were in Naraku's so called care?" Ena asked raising a brow.

Koga nodded, "Yes. For reasons that are still unknown to me heck they were even unknown to my parents." He shook his head, "But let's not worry about that right now! Right now Kagome needs help!"  
Koga rummaged through his pockets and took out the crumbled note and gave it Ena, "Here, this might clear things up for why Kagome was probably acting weird at the hospital earlier today."  
Ena glanced up at him before opening up the crumbled paper and read it while Ash read over her shoulder.

They both gasped and looked up at him, "A bomb!?"

"Was there really a bomb in this hospital!?" Ena gasped out with wide eyes.

Koga shook his head, "No that was only a bluff to get Kagome to come out by herself."  
"What? A bluff?" Ash repeated with wide eyes.

Ena narrowed her eyes, "Figured Naraku would do that."

"Yes so Kagome came to the park and mutt-face followed her to the park." Koga started to explain.

"Mutt-face?" Ena repeated arching a brow before gasping, "Wait! Do you mean Inuyasha?!"  
Koga nodded, "Yes."

'_So did he really make that whole Martial Arts Practice thing up?_' Ena thought with wide eyes,_ 'Did he do it because he didn't want us to worry? Or did he do it because it was something he wanted to do on his own?_'

"And Naraku was prepared for that as well." Koga started again snapping Ena out of her thoughts.

Koga grunted, "Apparently Ayano, her minions and Onigumo used the snowball dance as a way to figure out the weakness between Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship."

Ena gasped, "Wait you mean that whole situation wasn't just them trying to seal up her miko powers?"  
"Huh?" Ash said raising a brow at Ena, "What-"

Ena looked up at him, "I'll explain later."  
"That was part of it." Koga replied getting Ena and Ash's attention back, "But the main reason why was to find out the weakness and apparently they found out there was one." Koga grunted while narrowing his eyes, "The weakness mainly lied in Inuyasha and his feelings towards the relationship that Kagome and I once shared."

"So you're saying that Inuyasha's jealousy towards you was their weakness?" Ash asked crossing his arms.

Koga nodded, "Well just his jealousy and general and Naraku used that for his advantage to get to Kagome and had me…" Koga lowered his head, "K-Kiss her once he was in the park."  
"What!?" Ena yelled out, "Naraku made you kiss her!?"  
"And let me guess Inuyasha saw and overreacted?" Ash asked narrowing his eyes slightly.

Koga sighed nodding his head, "Yes and he took it out on Kagome and he ran out of the park as Kagome ran after him."

"What!?" Ena yelled before starting to growl as he hands started to twitch, "Why that little…he'll pay for that!"  
"But what Inuyasha didn't realize…" Ena looked up at Koga, "Was that the kiss was a setup."  
Ena rolled her eyes, "I'll say considering Naraku was the one that made you kiss her not you or Kagome."

"No that's not what I mean." Koga replied.

Ash arched a brow, "But you just said Naraku made you kiss her to make Inuyasha back off from Kagome."

"Yeah but there was another reason." Koga pointed out.

"There's always another reason for Naraku isn't there?" Ena muttered narrowing her eyes as she crossed her arms.

"What was the other reason?" Ash asked.

Koga stared at them, "It was to transfer some sort of elixir into her body to paralyze her from her movements to her voice. So that as she ran after Inuyasha the elixir took it's affect and prevented her from going after him or yelling out his name."

Ash and Ena's eyes went wide.

"Then Onigumo and his two other minions came and knocked her out and kidnapped her." Koga replied softly.

Ena and Ash gaped of what Koga just told them.

"Koga?" Koga looked at Ena, "Why…why did you tell us this? Especially when Naraku-"

Koga narrowed his eyes, "Because I'm tired of betraying Kagome!" He sighed while putting his hands in his pockets, "And I need you guys to talk to mutt-face to convince him to go after Kagome."

"What?" Ena gasped out as Ash's eyes went wide now shocked of what he just heard.

"But I thought you hated Inuyasha and didn't want him to be even near Kagome?" Ena asked arching a brow still quite shocked herself.

Koga lowered his head so hid bangs were covering his eyes, "I know…and as much as I hate to admit it but Kagome…needs Inuyasha."

Ash and Ena just looked at him still shocked that he was actually openly admitting this to them.

Koga looked up at them, "That whole setup kiss made me realize that Kagome…doesn't love me the way I love her. When I was kissing her she screamed and struggled against my hold and it was no surprised scream it was an angry one meaning she didn't want me kissing her." He closed his eyes as he felt his heart beginning to crack, "And seeing how she reacted when Inuyasha was there calling her a traitor and then turning away from her…" He lowered his head again, "I could see that her heart was breaking. Breaking way more than with me when I betrayed her."  
"Koga." Ena said softly not knowing of what to say to him.

Koga opened his eyes to look at her and Ash and Ena gasped when they saw tears forming in his eyes.

"And Inuyasha is the only one who can save Kagome!" Koga shouted narrowing his eyes.

Ena just stared at him with wide eyes, '_Koga…_' Her eyes softened with sorrow, '_This must be so hard for you to admit. You must really have loved her just like Inuyasha._'

Koga grunted with his eyes still narrowed, "He's the only one who can stop her suffering. He's the only one who can fill her heart with hope and happiness and right now…" He clenched his fist, "That's all that matters to me!"  
Ash and Ena jerked as he yelled that out.

He groaned as his eyes softened, "Kagome's happiness is the only thing that matters to me right and if it's with Inuyasha and not with me then so be it!"  
"Koga." Ena said softly holding her hand to her chest where her heart was, "I…really don't know what to say. I mean you really sound like you love her and…"  
Koga shook his head and narrowed his eyes, "Just say you and Ash will convince dog-face to go after Kagome. Tell him everything that I told you and hopefully if the mutt cares for her as much as he admitted then he'll come."

Ena and Ash narrowed their eyes with determination.

"Don't we'll get Inuyasha to his senses." Ash gently smacked his fist into his palm, "By force if we have too."  
Ena turned her eyes from Ash to Koga, "Are you going to try helping Kagome as well?"  
Koga sighed, "I'll try but again there's only so much I can do when Naraku has Ayame's life in his hands but…" He narrowed his eyes with determination as well, "I'll see what I can do. Maybe I can try stalling them for whatever they are going to do."  
Ash and Ena nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

Kagome groaned as she sat in a room in the basement of Naraku's boarding house that looked like a creepy, cold cell.

_**He started to growl placing pressure on his teeth as he clenched his fists so hard that his nails were digging into his skin, "You…" He glared up at Kagome, "TRAITOR!!"  
Kagome gasped as she jerked back with her eyes wide open as he growled that out to her, "Inuyasha!" She gasped out as she felt her heart shatter.**_

_**Inuyasha growled glaring at her, "How dare you make me promise that I would stay by your side…WHEN YOU WENT AHEAD AND KISSED KOGA!?"  
"But I didn't kiss Koga!" Kagome shouted as her eyes started to water up, "Koga was the one that kissed me!"  
"Oh like I would believe that!" Inuyasha shouted out glaring at her one more time before turning around.**_

_**Kagome's eyes went wide as she started to feel her body shake, "In-Inuyasha…" She slowly walked up to him and held out her hand and grabbed onto his shoulder, "Please Inuyasha…believe me I-"**_

"_**I've heard enough!" Inuyasha snarled out as he ripped his away from Kagome's hand, he glared at her, "Leave me alone!" He then shouted as he jumped into the air, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled out.**_

Kagome grumbled as her eyes started to twitch, '_In…_' She opened her eyes slightly, '_Inuyasha…_'

Suddenly she heard the door creek open.

She mumbled weakly with sadness in her eyes as she looked towards the door.

Kagome gasped as her eyes went wide as she saw Naraku standing in the doorway in front of her. 'Nara' She mouthed out before her eyes went wide realizing that her voice wasn't coming out, '_Yeah…this happened last night too._'

_**She gasped as her knees suddenly slammed onto the ground, her eyes went wide and tried to stand up but her body wouldn't respond, 'My body…' She grunted as tears and sweat started to drip down her face, 'It…it won't move!'**_

_**Kagome picked up her head and opened her mouth to scream out Inuyasha name but in came out in a raspy tone.**_

_**Her eyes went wide as she touched her throat, 'My…my voice…'**_

'_**Inuyasha!!!!' She attempted again lowering her head to the ground with her eyes shut looking like she was screaming his name out but nothing came out.**_

"Hehehe that's right Kagome." Naraku chuckled evilly getting Kagome's attention.

He smirked, "You see that kiss that Koga gave you was just a way to transfer a potion that I specifically made for you into your body to paralyze your body, even you voice that you managed to get back a year or two years ago."

Kagome eyes went wide, '_Potion?_' She gasped.

"_**Kagome…forgive me." **_

_**Kagome raised a brow, "For what?" Before she could say anything else Koga pressed his lips onto hers' and forced his tongue through her mouth making it open.**_

_**Kagome's eyes went wide, 'What the hell!?' She screamed in her head and she soon started to muffle out a scream while trying to pull herself away from Koga.**_

_**Koga squeezed his eyes shut as he grabbed onto her shoulders and moved her so her back was facing the park entrance.**_

_**Kagome raised a brow as she felt some sort of liquid going into her mouth, 'Is this his spit!?' She squeezed her eyes shut, 'GROSS!" She started pounding on his chest and kept struggling but Koga's grip just kept getting tighter and tighter.**_

'_That liquid…was that the potion he's talking about?_' Kagome wondered to herself.

"But let's not forget that kiss also had another purpose other than giving you that potion." Naraku said snapping Kagome out of her thoughts, he crossed his arms, "It was a way to make that hanyou hate you so he wouldn't even dare popping in to save you like he has for a couple years now."  
Kagome narrowed her eyes as a soft growl left her throat, '_Damn you! Damn you to hell!_'

Naraku only laughed, he then looked towards a little window and saw the sun rising.

He smirked as he looked back at her, "Good the suns up now we can get going and make my plan go into motion."  
Kagome only glared at him as he moved towards her laughing his usual disgusting laugh.

'_You will pay Naraku. I'll make sure of it!_'

* * *

Inuyasha grumbled as he walked through the halls of Shikon High as Kagome and Koga kissing kept appearing in his mind.

He narrowed his eyes and ruffled his hair with both of his hands in frustration, '_Damn it! Why won't that stupid image go away!?_'

"Hey did you hear?" A female student said as he walked past her and a friend.

"Yeah about Koga and Kagome going out?" Her friend grunted, "Heh how stupid is that? And here I thought Koga would choose someone more cooler than…mute girl."  
Inuyasha growled and yelled out as he slammed his fist into the wall between the two girls making them scream out.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" The first girl shouted glaring at him as her heart pounded in fear.

"Yeah you could have hurt us!" The other one pointed out.

Inuyasha growled glaring at them, "And makes you think I wasn't trying to hurt you?"  
The girls gulped, as he growl became harsher and harsher.

"Wh-Why would you want to hurt us anyway? What did we ever do to you?" The first girl asked in slight fear.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "You called Kagome a mute girl and I hate people who call her thought!"  
The girls jerked and squeaked when he growled at them.

"H-Hey wait a minute. Why should you care?" The first girl asked, "She's going out with Koga not you."

Inuyasha put pressure on his teeth showing his fangs as he growled and grabbed the girl by the collar and slammed her into the wall making her yelp, "You say that asshole's name one more time and I'll claw your fucking eyes out!" Inuyasha growled out loudly holding out his claws and sharpened them.

The girl gulped and looked at him in fear as she gripped slightly on his fist.

Inuyasha just narrowed his eyes pulling his claw away from her and let go of her making her drop to the floor.

She gasped as her friend bent down next to her they looked up as he walked away from them.

"That was a bit more brutal than we were told he would do." Her friend replied.

The girl growled narrowing her eyes, "Yeah Ayano just said he would be growling if we started talking about Kagome and Koga going out. She never said that he could possibly attack us."

* * *

Inuyasha grumbled looking down at the ground.

"_**H-Hey wait a minute. Why should you care?"**_

"_**She's going out with Koga not you."**_

'_I guess…_' Inuyasha grunted as he frowned, '_Even after seeing Kagome kiss Koga…I still love her. But why? Why do I still love her when she…kissed another guy who I thought she said the relationship she had with him would never exist again?_' He groaned as he felt his stomach starting to turn, "Great now my stomachs acting up. That's not good."  
"Oh Inuyasha!"  
Inuyasha grumbled as he turned to find Kikyo walking up to him smiling. Little did he know he stopped right at the history room.

He muttered with his eyes narrowed, "Oh…hey Kikyo."  
Kikyo arched a brow, "What's up with you? Did you have a bad day at practice yesterday?"

Inuyasha snorted crossing his arms, "You could say that."  
"Hey guys what's up."  
Kikyo and Inuyasha turned their attention down the direction that Inuyasha was heading as Sango and Miroku walked up to them holding hands.

Inuyasha growled softly, '_Argh! __They are showing off again!_'

Sango arched a brow as she noticed Inuyasha glaring, "What's up with you? Why are you glaring at us like that?"

"Feh nothing important." Inuyasha snorted out.

Kikyo stared at him with a raised brow, '_What is up with him? He's acting really weird and way more hostile than usual._'

Miroku glanced around and raised a brow at Inuyasha, "Where's Kagome?"

"Feh how the hell should I know?" Inuyasha snorted feeling his stomach turn more once Miroku mentioned her name.

Miroku jerked his head back, "Well we'd figure you'd know because you walk with her to school practically everyday."  
"Well not this time. This time I had Sesshoumaru drive me to school." Inuyasha pointed out with a slight snarl, "So I have no idea where Kagome is."

"What? Since when do you ask Sesshoumaru to drive you to school?" Sango asked quite shocked that Inuyasha would just ditch on Kagome, if he actually did

"Was she sick or something?" Kikyo asked hoping that was the reason for the sudden change.

"Keh I have no idea if she's sick or not." Inuyasha snorted.

"Okay what is up with you?" Sango asked narrowing her eyes, "I have never seen act like this before."  
"Well then I guess you guys didn't hear the rumor that is going around." Inuyasha replied narrowing his eyes.

"What rumor? We just got here." Miroku pointed out arching a brow.

"That Kagome and Koga are going out?" Inuyasha snarled out.

"What!?" Miroku, Sango and Kikyo shouted.

"Whoa wait a minute. Where did you hear that?" Kikyo asked crossing her arms.

"I heard these two girls talking about it when I just walked past them." Inuyasha pointed out pointing down the hall.

"Then they must be lying Inuyasha." Kikyo pointed out.

"Yeah Kagome wouldn't go out with Koga." Sango reassured, '_Guess she's crazy about you._'

Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply.  
"Guys!"  
They looked as Ena and Ash ran towards them.

"Ena, Ash good morning." Sango greeted, "But we're a bit busy trying to convince Inuyasha…"  
"About the whole thing with Kagome and Koga right?" Ena asked narrowing her eyes at Inuyasha making him flinch.

"How did you know about that?" Miroku asked arching a brow.

"Oh on our way to the school yard we saw Ayano and her crew talking to two girls." Ena replied with anger, "They thanked them for spreading some rumor about Kagome and Koga being together when they really aren't."  
Inuyasha's eyes went wide, '_Ayano made up that rumor?_' He raised a brow, '_That would explain how those two would seem to know that they were "supposedly" going out._' His head jerked as he stared at Ena, '_Wait! So they're not going out? But those two kissed didn't that mean they were going out?_'

"Figured those bitches would start something like that." Sango replied narrowing her eyes with a slight snarl.

"See told ya the rumor was a lie." Kikyo pointed out to Inuyasha pointing up at him.

She then looked at Ena, "But where the hell did Ayano even get the idea that those two were going out?"

Ena crossed her arms now eyeing Inuyasha, "Well I'm sure Inuyasha knows why doesn't he."  
Inuyasha jerked back, '_I'm not really liking how she is looking at me._'

Ash narrowed his eyes, "Yeah mind telling us what you were really doing? Since I don't think you really had Martial Arts Practice yesterday did you?"  
Inuyasha flinched and narrowed his eyes, "How the hell would you know that? How would know that maybe I did have a practice yesterday!?"  
"I took the liberty of calling your Master Kensaku and he told me that you guys didn't have practice yesterday." Ena pointed out.

Inuyasha flinched and yelled, "Why the hell did you call him for!?"  
"Because I wanted to know why you left in such a hurry yesterday, especially when it was right after you came back saying that Kagome left for home." Ena explained and pointed at him, "I could tell by the look in your eyes that you did not believe what she told the nurse did you?"

Inuyasha growled and through his arms up in the air, "Okay I'll admit it! I didn't have practice yesterday and I went to look for Kagome ya happy now!"

Miroku, Sango and Kikyo gaped and looked at him with wide eyes.  
Ena grunted and crossed her arms, '_Wow he actually believed my huge lie. Heh well I guess that means I'm getting better at lying._'

Ash shook his head, '_I can't believe he actually believed her. I guess either he's too dense to see it or he's just too angry to notice._'

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo narrowed her eyes at him, "Why did you lie to us?"  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Because I did okay! I wanted to confront Kagome on my own."  
"Heh well that confront was a _**huge **_success." Ena replied sarcastically rolling her eyes, "Considering Kagome didn't go home last night and still isn't home."  
Inuyasha head jerked to look at Ena, "Wh-What did you say?"  
Miroku, Sango and Kikyo look at Ena with wide eyes.

Ena sighed, "Yeah I should probably start out with this. Mrs. Higurashi called me at 9:50pm asking me where Kagome was considering she has not come home."  
Inuyasha eyes went wide.

"What? Kagome's missing!?" Sango asked loudly in shock, "But I thought she went home with her mom?"

Ena nodded, "Yep, she never went home with her mom. She had that box of chocolates for Ayame in her bag from the start."

"So…she did lie to us about it." Miroku replied slightly disappointed.

"But she had a reason for lying to us." Ena replied digging into her skirt pocket.

Inuyasha grunted, "What? She wanted to go see her wonderful wolf boy?"  
Ena glared at him and walked up until she was face to face with him and in a split second.

**SMACK**

Ash's eyes went wide as Miroku, Sango and Kikyo gasped when they saw Ena slap Inuyasha across the face.

"Ena!" Kikyo gaped out loudly.

Inuyasha's eyes were wide for a brief moment before narrowing them now growling as he looked back at Ena rubbing his now sore cheek, "What the fuck was that for!?"  
"Because you're being a fucking idiot!" Ena yelled out glaring at him.

Inuyasha jumped while the others jerked.

"Whoa Ena's mad." Miroku said in shock and surprise, "That can't be good."  
Ena let out a frustrated sigh, "Listen I know you saw Koga kiss Kagome but if you would-"

"Whoa kiss!?" Kikyo gaped out.

Miroku looked at Ash, "What does she mean by-"

Ash looked at Miroku, Sango and Kikyo and dug his hands into his pockets, "Well when Inuyasha followed her to the park he got there right when Koga kissed Kagome."

"How the hell did you know that!?" Inuyasha shouted, "You weren't even there!"  
Ena glared, "I know I wasn't. But after I got the call from Mrs. Higurashi I asked Ash to come with me to the hospital to try tracking down Kagome's scent to see where she could have gone. But Koga walked up out of the hospital visiting Ayame I'm guessing."  
Inuyasha growled, "Don't say that asshole's name ever again!"  
"But that asshole was the one that told us what happened! Even if it meant teaming up with the guy he hates the most!" Ena shouted.

Inuyasha jerked back, "What?"

Ena just sighed and held out the crumbled piece of paper, "Here, this will clear things up of why Kagome left in such a rush and why she lied to us about going home with her mother." She glared at Inuyasha, "And no it wasn't because of Koga."  
Inuyasha glanced at her and then back at the paper and started to uncrumble it, if it was possible.

Ena looked at Miroku, Sango and Kikyo, "You guys should read it too."

They nodded and went over towards Inuyasha and they all read the note.

Their eyes shot wide open, "A bomb!?"  
Miroku looked at Ena and Ash, "There was a bomb in the hospital!?"

Ash shook his head, "Nope that was a bluff."  
"A…bluff?" Sango gasped out with wide eyes.

Ena nodded, "Yes and Koga told us that it was just a lie to get Kagome to come out by herself."

"But didn't Kagome assume that he could have been lying?" Inuyasha asked with a slight snarl waving the note in his hand.

"She probably did. But she probably didn't want to gamble it, since this is Naraku we are talking about. He could have done it but we wouldn't know until he actually decides to blow up the hospital." Ena replied shrugging.

"Yes and knowing how Kagome is with stuff like that…" Kikyo looked up at Inuyasha, "She would never risk our lives for the sake of hers'. She would have never been able to forgive herself if she let that happen."

"_**And if Koga dies…" Inuyasha looked back at her as she stared down the hall while saying softly, "I would never be able to live with myself or be able to look at Ayame again."**_

_**Kagome looked up at him and stood in front of him making him stop to stare at her, "It's also the same with you guys." She looked at him with her sad yet scared eyes, "If any of you were to die by Naraku's hands all because of me…I would never be able to forgive myself for letting that happen."  
**_He lowered his head, '_Kagome…_' His stomach started to turn with guilt and crushed the note in his hand, "So…" He looked back at Ena, "What did Koga say? Did he say anything worth mentioning?"  
Ena and Ash nodded, "Yes."  
"Like first off that kiss you witnessed Inuyasha…" Ena glared at him, "Was all a setup created by Naraku and Onigumo."  
Inuyasha's eyes went wide again, "S-Setup?"

Ena nodded, "Yep you remember that whole incident with the snowball dance? From the fight with you and Koga, to Kagome getting forced to go out with Hojo, to Kagome getting her powers sealed?"

Inuyasha and the others raised a brow.

"Yeah? What does that have to do with anything?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah they just did that to get her powers sealed up." Sango pointed out crossing her arms.

Ena looked back at her, "That was part of it but the main reason…" She looked back up at Inuyasha, "Was to find the weakness between yours' and Kagome's relationship so they could use that weakness for their advantage and break you two apart!"  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes with a slight snarl, "What?"

"And you know what that weakness was Inuyasha?" Ena asked tilting her head, "It was your jealousy towards Koga or any other guy that would hit on Kagome. That was the weakness that Naraku used to his advantage which is why he created the setup kiss."

Inuyasha gasped making his eyes shoot wide open, '_My…jealousy!?_'

Ena let out a soft sigh, "Listen I know you were only jealous because you weren't sure if Kagome felt the same way you do." '_Even though she gave you plenty of signs that she felt the same way but you were too dense to even consider them._' She looked up at him, "Especially when this whole Koga suddenly protecting her came up and her getting all worried but she was only worried as a friend not as a lover. She was concerned for both his and Ayame's sake. Since I remember her telling you that she didn't want no one getting killed or suffering because of her."

Ena's eyes softened, "This is just the way Kagome is and you of all people should know that Inuyasha. Especially now that we know that Naraku was just pulling Koga's strings by using Ayame."

Inuyasha grunted softly lowering his eyes.

"So Ayame's weak body is because of Naraku I take it?" Miroku asked looking at Ena.

Ena looked at him and nodded, "Yes and according to Koga Naraku took them in because their parents were murdered."  
Kikyo, Miroku and Sango gasped while Inuyasha's eyes went wide.

"Murdered?" Kikyo asked softly, "Who-"

Ena shrugged, "I don't know Koga didn't give that much info." She looked back up at Inuyasha, "But Naraku told Koga to kiss Kagome to get you so jealous that it would make you hate her making you stay away from her…"

Inuyasha growled, "I don't hate Kagome! I was just angry all right!"  
Ena rolled her eyes, "Sure didn't seem like it considering you left her right when Onigumo and his minions came and kidnapped her."  
"WHAT!?" Inuyasha shouted his eyes now wide open as his heart immediately shattered.

Kikyo looked at her with wide eyes, "Onigumo…kidnapped Kagome?"

Ena looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah since according to Koga…" They looked at Ash as he crossed his arms, "The kiss that Inuyasha saw served another purpose. It was to transfer some sort of potion into Kagome's body paralyzing her from her body to her voice."  
"So then Kagome couldn't defend herself…or fight back or even scream out for help?" Sango asked with worried eyes.

Ena and Ash shook their heads, "No."  
Ena looked at them with soft eyes, "She was completely defenseless."

Inuyasha lowered his head clenching his fists digging his nails into his palms as his fangs dug into the sides of his mouth.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He growled out loudly as he slammed his fist into the brick wall making it crack.

Ash and the others looked at him with wide eyes.

'_Damn it!_' He growled in his mind hiding his eyes with his bangs and snarled as he kept banging his fist into the brick wall, "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! DAMN ITTTTTTT!"

With each and every blow get gave the wall made it crack more and his fist more bloody.

"Inuyasha." Sango said softly.

Inuyasha grunted which kinda sounded like a sob while dragging his claws digging into the brick and formed back into a fist, '_I am such a fucking idiot! I was too caught up in my own fucking feelings to consider Kagome's and even fucking realize that Naraku was the one that had setup a fucking trap!_'

His ears twitched when he heard a familiar gasp from down the hall.

Inuyasha glanced down the hall growling harsh catching his friends' attention as he narrowed his eyes and ran down the hall.

"Inuyasha!?" Kikyo shouted as they ran after him.

Inuyasha stopped at the corner of the hall, "You bitch!" He yelled out as he grabbed someone from the corner and slammed him or her into the wall making the wall slightly crack.

Ena and the others gasped, "Ayano!?"

There slammed up against the wall was none other than Ayano herself.

"Were you listening in on our conversation!?" Ena asked slightly panicking, '_Oh no if she heard then she'll tell Onigumo who'll tell Naraku who will kill Ayame and maybe even then Koga!_'

Ayano glared at her, "No idiot! I just got here when Inuyasha slammed his poor fist into the wall!"  
"Don't go calling her an idiot!" Inuyasha shouted slamming her into the wall again making her yelp out.

He snarled, "Okay bitch since you are working with Onigumo. You must know where Naraku's hideout is." Inuyasha held up his claws and sharpened them and yelled, "So you better fess up before I rip you eyes out with my claws!"  
"What makes you think I would tell a stupid hanyou like yourself!?" Ayano shouted narrowing her eyes at him.

Inuyasha growled and slammed her back against the wall again hard, "Don't fuck with me today! I'm now in a serious bad mood and if you don't tell me where the fuck Naraku his I'm going fucking kill you!"  
Ena and the others backed away from him a bit feeling chills go up and down their spines.

"Oh yeah he is pissed." Sango pointed out.

"Yeah no kidding and this time it is actually scaring me." Ash replied moving his arm in front of Ena.

'_He's feeling guilty._' Ena thought to herself as she watched Inuyasha glare down Ayano, '_I know the guy still loves Kagome and his love and guilt is what's making this horrible anger rise up from him._'

Ayano winced while opening one eye, "Okay, okay I'll tell you. Just stop slamming my back into the wall!"  
Inuyasha grunted, "I won't grantee it."  
Ayano only sighed, "The hideout-"

"Wait Inuyasha!" Kikyo gasped out.

Inuyasha looked at her, "What Kikyo!?"

"The hideout! That's where Kagome went to do her tutoring remember we said that Kagome was suppose to tutor Onigumo?" Kikyo reminded while pointing her finger at him.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide.

Ena gasped, "That's right!" They looked at her, "Both Onigumo and Koga were there so that must be the hideout!"  
Inuyasha grunted at looked at Ayano, "Is that true Ayano? Is that really that hideout?"

Ayano nodded, "Yeah it is."

Miroku raised a brow, '_She confessed…a bit too easily. I thought with someone with her reputation would have been a bit more tougher getting information out of._'

Sango looked at Kikyo, "Kikyo do you see have the address?"

Kikyo nodded, "Yes, actually I have it memorized."

Ena nodded and looked at Inuyasha, "Then we should leave now since the 8o'clock bell hasn't rung yet."  
"As much as I hate being late for class and hate the fact that we might get in trouble…" Miroku looked at each of them, "But Kagome is more important."  
"No shit Captain Einstein!" Inuyasha growled out glaring back at him.

He then slammed Ayano against the wall again before glaring back at her.

She narrowed her eyes, "Hey you said you wouldn't-"

"No I said I wouldn't grantee it." Inuyasha reminded and snarled, "But I'm warning you if you tell Onigumo or Naraku that we are on our way to kick their fucking asses to hell…you will find yourself hanging in a tree on rope choking to death you got that!?"  
Ayano gulped and nodded.

Inuyasha only growled as he dropped her on her butt.

He looked at his friends, "Let's get out of here now before any of the teachers notice."  
They others nodded eyes narrowed with determination, "Right."  
Inuyasha and his friends ran towards the exit doors.

"And just where do you think you kids are going!?"  
They all eeped as they flinched and turned around and chuckled lightly as they saw Mrs. Mogya standing there tapping her foot with her arms crossed.

"Uh…um well you see Mrs. Mogya…" Miroku started.

"We…we were just um…" Sango tried to explain not really finding much.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "You freaking cowards!" He narrowed his eyes at Mrs. Mogya, "Listen Mogya we are leaving school because our friend Kagome is in danger and needs our help." He growled, "And if you have a fucking problem with that then I don't give a damn! Give me a fucking detention for all I care because I'm going after Kagome whether you like it or not!"  
"But what's the deal Inuyasha?" Mrs. Mogya asked titling her head, "Of what it sounded like a few minutes ago you sounded like you hated Kagome for kissing the wolf boy Koga."  
Kikyo's eyes went slightly wide, '_She was listening in to our conversation!?_'

"When did you start listening to _**our **_conversation!?" Inuyasha asked loudly not liking the idea of people eavesdropping on them and their conversations that didn't matter to anyone else but them.

Mrs. Mogya sighed, "You guys do realize that you guys were having this conversation just outside of my room right?"

"Eh!?" They all replied with sweat dripping down their foreheads.

Ash scratched his cheek as he looked at Ena, "Did we really?"  
Ena shrugged, "I guess. I mean we are in the hallway where the history rooms are."

Inuyasha turned his gaze from Ash and Ena to Mrs. Mogya and continued to glare and said loudly, "Okay so it was our fault that you got caught up in our conversation. But to clear things up…I do not hate Kagome! I could never hate her! Even if I tried I could never hate her!" Inuyasha clenched his bloody fists, "Heck even when I thought _**she **_had kissed Koga I tried to bring myself to hate her but I couldn't." He lowered his head hiding his eyes with his bangs, "It just made me angry seeing them kiss."  
"And why were you angry Inuyasha?" Mrs. Mogya asked, "Were you made because you tried to bring yourself to hate her or…"  
Inuyasha growled before shouting out, "Because I thought Koga took Kagome from me!" He clenched his fists harder, "Ever since I first heard that Kagome and him use to be friends and when I had those fights with Koga I hated to think that him and Kagome would be together. Which was why I kept on encouraging Kagome to stay away from him because I was afraid of losing her to him."

Ena, Kikyo, Ash, Sango and Miroku looked at their friend with soft eyes.

Inuyasha grunted, "But…if I don't go now I will lose her! Forever! I don't want to lose her." He looked up at Mrs. Mogya, "And even if she chooses Koga over me I want and will continue being her friend I will stay by her side, even if it pains me to see them together. But I'll bare the pain if it makes Kagome happy since that's all I ever want for her, is for Kagome to be happy." He sighed lowering his eyes, "Even if it isn't with me."  
"Inuyasha." Ena said in such a tender way, '_You know…that's almost exactly what Koga said too. Only he pointed out that Kagome need you Inuyasha._' She smiled, '_But I guess it's good knowing they both just want her to be happy._'

Mrs. Mogya smiled softly and chuckled lightly, "Then you may go."

"What?" Inuyasha gasped out looking up at her with wide eyes.

The others looked at her with shocked eyes.

Mrs. Mogya tilted her head still smiling, "I just wanted to hear your feelings towards Kagome." She looked at Inuyasha with soft eyes, "Since I know you needed to hear your own feelings as well Inuyasha and it's so rare to see anyone love someone that much, especially with young people like yourselves."  
"So go after her you guys and make sure she gets home safe." Mrs. Mogya said nodding her head.

"What? You are actually giving us permission?" Ash asked pointing at her quite shocked.

Mrs. Mogya nodded, "Yes, since I do feel a bit responsible considering I was the one that wanted her to tutor that Onigumo kid before I even realized that him and Kagome were serious enemies."  
"Oh that's okay. You were just in a bind and needed help we understand that." Kikyo replied softly smiling at her.

Mrs. Mogya just smiled, "Oh don't worry about the office people I will take care of them. Oh and Inuyasha…" She looked over at him.

Inuyasha looked at her, "Yeah?"

"Don't you think it would be best to tell Kagome how you feel?" His eyes went wide as she continued, "I'm sure she would want to hear it and even if she does choose Koga. You guys are still only 15 16 years old. You still have plainly of time to get together even if it isn't in High School. It could be in college or even after college. I know you two will get together so if she does choose him. You are just going to have to wait."  
Kikyo rolled her eyes as she smiled, '_Pff that advice would only work if Kagome actually __**had **__a crush on Koga._'

Inuyasha nodded, "Okay I'll keep that in mind."  
Mrs. Mogya nodded and waved her hands towards the door, "Now go. Kagome's probably waiting for handsome knight to come and rescue her."  
Inuyasha's cheeks turned crimson red making the others chuckle.

Inuyasha shook his head and glared at his friends, "What are you just standing around for!?" He ran out the doors, "Let's go!"  
Mrs. Mogya only smiled as she watched them go, she sighed, "Love can be so blind sometimes."

With that said she walked back to her classroom.

Ayano smirked as she walked up towards the doors, "Sure you guys are heading towards the hideout but what you don't know…"

"Is that Kagome and others…are not there anymore."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

Hehehe so what did you guys think of that. –scratches head- Yeah I guess this chapter mainly focused on Inuyasha, Koga and Ena and Ash. Yeah Kagome barely made an appearance in here. But don't worry she will next chapter. I mean I was going to had a few more parts but if I did this chapter would be insanely long. It probably would become another 18 thousand words or even more! So I decided to stop here. This chapter was pretty sad in a way. But you know I must say after seeing Ena through these last couple of chapters I must say she is like…Inuyasha and Kagome little conscience girl. But anyway next chapter will be Koga helping Kagome as much as he can before Naraku catches them and Inuyasha and the others come to the rescue. I don't know when I'll update again. But I hope real soon.

Oh and before I forget I have another Inuyasha fic out and it's called **Quints** it's a movie fic. It's really good if you give it a chance. So please read it and tell me what you guys thought of it.

Well see ya next chapter!  
**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ME!!**

_**  
**_


	30. save kagome!

GAH! I am soooo sorry you guys for not updating in like…a bunch of weeks. But I had been working on other stories and get them all taken cared of. I also had some unexpected things happening like my mother's sister's husband died in August and I had to stay with my cousin for 2 almost 3 weeks. But I'm back (Though that's all thanks to school) and ready to go for more chapters. Now here's the next chapter you have been waiting for!

**Chapter 30: Save Kagome!  
**

Kagome groaned as she felt a violent bump making her body jump a few inches off of the black floor that she was on.

She twitched as her eyes slowly opened, '_Wha…what's going on?_' Kagome found herself in a room that was pitch black, '_Where the heck-_' She wasn't able to finish her thought as she bumped her head against something hard as she tried sitting up. She grunted, '_OW!_' Kagome opened one eye, '_What the hell was that!?_'

Kagome tried moving her arms but she couldn't, they felt like they were glued together.

She raised a brow as she tried glancing back at her arms but remembered it was dark and she wouldn't be able to see.

'_What the heck happened?_' She wondered to herself beginning to panic slightly.

_**Naraku and Onigumo stood in front of Kagome whom was chained up in the cellar. Kagome glared at them hating them for what they had done. Though her only reply were proud evil smirks, smirks that sent disgusting shivers down her spine.**_

"_**Heh we finally caught you miko and now its time for you to pay up." Onigumo grunted out crossing his arms.**_

_**Kagome arched a brow, 'Pay up?'**_

_**Naraku's evil laughter brought her attention back up at him as he approached her, "Now my dear Kagome we can't have you awake especially when the potion wears off." Once Naraku had his hand on her shoulder he dug his nails into Kagome's shoulder receiving a painful gasp from her and black lightening shocks came out of his hand shocking Kagome.**_

_**Kagome automatically opened her mouth to scream but all that came out was air and then everything blacked out.**_

Kagome narrowed her eyes, '_That…that bastard! I won't let him get away with this! Any of it!_' She clenched her fists filling nothing but utter hatred towards Naraku and his minions for what they just did to her and Inuyasha the previous night.

She then raised a brow once she noticed that the ground was…moving? Kagome glanced around trying to find at least a peephole to see to peek out of but there was none.

'_God! What the hell is going on!?_' Kagome yelled in her mind.

Suddenly the dark place that she was in came to a brutal stop slamming herself into a hard wall.

'_AH!_' Kagome yelled out in her mind while outside of her mind she winced.

Her eyes opened when she heard doors slamming. She raised a brow and flinched when she heard something from behind her.

She turned her head to glance over her shoulder and squinted her eyes when the dark room opened up allowing the bright warm sun to blind her.

"Ahhh that is such a beautiful sight to see." She heard Naraku say pleasantly.

Kagome gasped and her eyes went wide when she saw none other than Naraku standing in front of the opening with a proud smirk.

He tilted his head, "To see a young girl in pain is actually quite refreshing."  
Kagome growled narrowing her eyes, '_You sick bastard!_'

Her only response to her growl was laughter.

Naraku snapped his thumbs and right beside him came Onigumo and Bunka.

Kagome's eyes went wide as Naraku smirked meeting their eyes, "Now why don't you take our guest to her room please?"  
Bunka and Onigumo smirked while turning their evil gazes towards Kagome, which made her gulp in fear fearing for what was to come.

'_No!_' Kagome thought suddenly narrowing her eyes with determination,'_I won't let my life go this way!_'

As Onigumo and Bunka approached her she let them pick her up by her tied up arms and helped her out of the car. Kagome kept glancing at each of them with her piercing chocolate brown eyes and once her feet were on the ground and they were about to start walking. Kagome lifted her wobbly leg up and kicked Bunka in the balls making him scream out in pain catching Onigumo's attention only to get himself kicked in the balls. He screamed out in pain immediately letting go of her to drop on his knees and cried out in completely pain. Kagome took that chance to run for it ignoring the fact that her legs were horribly wobbly.

Naraku growled harshly narrowing his eyes showing the lightening of anger in them, he looked at his other minions and shouted pointing after Kagome, "After her now!"  
They flinched hearing the anger in their master's voice and quickly ran after Kagome.

Kagome panted as she ran her body was tired and wanted nothing more than to collapse on the ground right then and there but her mind and heart refused. They wanted to get out of this hellhole that Naraku had brought her too.

That's when it struck Kagome. She looked around, where the hell was she? Since she had a feeling that Naraku brought way far from Tokyo. What she saw was a huge warehouse that was built next to a dock where some company boat was.

Kagome raised a brow continuing to run, '_Why the hell did Naraku bring me here?_'

Koga let out a soft sad sigh as he stood near the door of the warehouse as a light breeze past by making the water develop small waves as the seagulls flew up in the sky.

'_Wonder if Ena and Ash told Inuyasha yet?_' He wondered to himself hoping to God that Inuyasha would come.

"Mm?" Koga mumbled as the scent of sweet berries reached his nose, he raised a brow and looked over on his right side, "Hold the phone! No berries grow out here!"

His eyes shot wide open, "Kagome!?" There coming his way was none other than Kagome, running for her life.

Koga turned staring at her in surprise, '_She…she actually escaped!? But…how…_' He watched her as she ran and sighed in relief, '_Looks like the potion wore off._'

Koga started running towards her.

Kagome gasped noticing Koga running towards her, '_Aw shit Koga!_'

He was about to shout out her name when suddenly two male demons jumped down between Koga and Kagome.

Kagome let out a loud yelp quickly stopping in her tracks while Koga gaped in surprise sliding to a stop as well.

'_Where the hell!?_' Koga thought loudly arching a brow.

The two demons glared at Kagome.

"Don't go thinking we will let you run out on Master Naraku!" One demon yelled glaring at the young miko.

"You won't get away miko!" The other shouted piercing his evil black eyes at Kagome.

"Where the hell did you two come from!?" They heard Koga yell suddenly sounding shocked.

The two demons looked back at him to see that his eyes were slightly wide.

One grunted, "Duh! We were in the warehouse when he smelt this bitch coming this way."  
"Yeah and if we didn't stop Naraku would have our heads!" The other pointed out biting his nails in fear.

'_What has Naraku done to these guys?_' Kagome thought to herself as she began slowly walking backwards, she shook her head, '_I have to get out of here now!_'

Kagome turned quickly only to gasp out air as she felt something jab her hard in the stomach knocking the air out of her body.

Koga flinched, '_Kagome!_'

Kagome fell to her knees and began coughing wheezing with each and every cough her body made.

"Did you honestly believe that you would get away?" She heard an angry hiss from the front of her.

Kagome growled softly looking up to meet Naraku's eyes that were narrowed full of anger and hatred towards the girl.

Naraku gripped onto her chin forcing her to look up at him, "Well sorry little missy but you ain't getting away! Sure you may have gotten away from me all those other times but this time…" He gave her a deadly look, "You won't get away alive!"  
Kagome narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to say, 'Yeah right.' But again all that came out was air.

Her eyes went wide but then groaned in displeasure, '_Sure I'm able to move but my voice is still completely useless._'

Naraku forcefully let go of her face pushing her onto the ground slightly, he glared at the two demons, "Bring her inside NOW!"  
The demons jerked and quickly approached Kagome and picked her up by the armpits. Naraku grunted as he led the way into the warehouse.

Kagome grunted as she tried struggling out of their hold. All Koga could do was watch in horror, '_Kagome…_'

He sighed but jerked his head up when he heard something hit on the ground. Koga stared at the sidewalk in front of him to see something laying on the ground.

He arched a brow and walked up to it and picked it up, it was a cell phone.

Koga was now confused, "Where the heck did this come from? It wasn't here before." He brought it up to his nose and sniffed it, his eyes went wide when he recognized that it was Kagome's cell phone.

He narrowed his eyes before looking up towards the warehouse, '_Don't worry we'll get you out of this! Just hang on a little longer!_'

* * *

Inuyasha growled as he ran down the sidewalk at top speed still furious with himself, '_I can't believe I let this happen! How could I have been so stupid!?_' He narrowed his eyes, '_Don't worry Kagome! I'm coming for you!_'

"Just down this street right Kikyo!?" Inuyasha yelled up at Kikyo whom had been riding on his back.

"Yeah it should be just up ahead!" Kikyo said to him loudly not wanting to shout because of his sensitive ears.

"Good! Just hang on tight!" Inuyasha replied firmly not giving any motion to slow down, not until he had Kagome back with him.

"Guys hold up!" Him and Kikyo heard Ena shout out to them.

Inuyasha growled before coming to a complete stop.

"What now!?" Inuyasha snarled out loudly, "We can't afford to stop now!"  
"But we have to let Miroku and Sango catch up." Ash pointed out stopping a few inches behind Inuyasha with Ena on his back.

"Yeah they aren't demons ya know." Ena reminded Inuyasha.

"I know that!" Inuyasha shouted narrowing his eyes, "But if we don't get going we're not going to get to Kagome in time!"  
Ash and Inuyasha's ears perked up when they heard heavy panting slowly coming up from behind them.

They looked back just as Miroku and Sango rode up to them on bikes and came to a stop as they continued to breathe heavily.

"Man…" Miroku panted with sweat dripping down his face, "I think…I would have preferred…to right…the bus."

"I agree." Sango panted out closing her eyes trying to catch her breath.

"Hey you guys could have taken the bus." Ash reminded, "We weren't forcing you guys to run after us like that."  
Sango sighed opening her eyes to look at Ash, "But…it's too late to go back now."  
"Aw just suck it up you big babies!" Inuyasha growled getting really impatient and irritated.

Miroku glared before shouting, "Hey! I don't see you riding on these stupid bikes!"  
"Well you're the ones that chose to ride them remember!?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Well you forget that we are only humans going on only human strength!" Miroku pointed out loudly, "You should be lucky that we were able to last this long on these bikes!"  
Inuyasha only growled narrowing his eyes digging his claws into his fist drawing blood.

Kikyo noticed and looked over at Miroku and the others, "Who cares right now!"  
They looked at her as she narrowed her eyes, "We can rest once Kagome is out of Naraku's clutches!" She looked at Inuyasha, "Now let's go!"  
"You don't have to tell me twice!" Inuyasha grunted out before getting another head start towards Naraku's hideout.

Miroku, Sango, Ena and Ash sighed.

"Should have expected him to be a little hostile right now." Sango grunted out.

Ena shook her head and looked back at them, "Let's not worry about that right now." She looked down at Ash, "Keep following them Ash!"  
Ash nodded narrowing his eyes with determination as he started going after Inuyasha with Miroku and Sango quickly following behind them.

* * *

Kikyo gasped when she saw the building and pointed towards it saying loudly, "There! That's the place!"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "Alright! Now prepare yourself…" He snarled, "Because we are barging right in!"  
Kikyo gasped again quickly ducking her head behind Inuyasha as he barged right into Naraku's door breaking the door.

"Kagome!?" Inuyasha shouted glancing around the place that was known as Naraku's hideout.

His shout signaled Kikyo to slide off of Inuyasha's back and glance around. She grimaced at the place, the place was a horrible. Half of the wallpaper was tarring off, the sofas and tables were half way busted and there was garbage everywhere.

"Who would ever want to live in this dump?" Kikyo said in disgust.

"Anyone…who can't really afford anything else."  
Kikyo's eyes went wide slightly turning her attention towards the front door as Sango, Miroku, Ash and Ena came into the building.

"For anyone who doesn't have a lot of money this place would be suitable for them." Sango pointed out wiping her forehead.

"I know but still…I think I find it more disgusting because Naraku was living here." Kikyo replied with more disgust.

Ena sighed in a slight groan, "Yeah…there is that."  
"Idiots don't just stand there!"  
Their heads jerked as they looked over at Inuyasha who was growling at them narrowing his eyes.

"Start searching the place!" Inuyasha ordered loudly.

"But can't you just smell them?" Sango asked arching a brow.

Inuyasha grunted clenching his fists again, "I…can smell them but…it's faint."  
"What are you saying they just left?" Ena asked arching a brow.

"Actually I think they may have left." Ash replied catching their attentions as he crossed his arms, "Since if they were here don't you think we would have gotten attacked by now?"  
Their heads jerked when he pointed that out to them.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide filling his blood starting to boil.

"Yeah I mean if Inuyasha said that their scent was faint here then they could have left maybe this morning or even last night." Kikyo pointed out.

Inuyasha began to twitch while his growl became harsher and harsher.

"Heh I had a feeling Ayano was lying to us." Miroku grunted out crossing his arms, "I mean I thought it was weird that Ayano gave in a little too easily. Sure she may have told the truth about this being the hideout." He narrowed his eyes, "But then that means she could have lied to us about people actually being here. Heck she never even said that they even were here for that matter!"  
Inuyasha continued to growl narrowing his eyes and yelled out, "GOD DAMMIT!"

The others jerked back at him just as he slammed his fist into a wall causing it to break down making a huge hole.

Their eyes went wide as they watched Inuyasha pant feeling his anger rushing through his body and the others could tell he was ready to rip Naraku's head right off. If only they could find Naraku then Inuyasha could but…

Inuyasha growled grinding his teeth, "Damn that fucking bastard to fucking hell!"  
Before the others could say anything Inuyasha turned and ran out of the door.

"Inuyasha!?" They yelled running after him.

Inuyasha stood in the middle of the beat up street and began sniffing the air continuing to growl, '_You won't get away from me Naraku! I will find you and when I do…_' He narrowed his eyes with flames burning in his eyes, '_You will regret the day you ever messed with me!_'

"Can you pick anything up Inuyasha?" Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard Ash speak slightly noticing the neko hanyou walking up beside him.

Inuyasha growled lowering his head a bit, "No! All I'm picking up is damn gas and every other scent that this fucking god damn city has!"  
"Inuyasha! Will you quit it with the damn swearing!?" Ena shouted at him.

Inuyasha glared at her as she continued to glare at him, "Listen I can understand that you are upset but don't go taking it out on every single thing that comes you way."  
Inuyasha snarled as he marched up towards Ena giving the notion to grab her, "Listen you freaking bitch!"

Ash quickly jumped in front of Ena and glared at the angered dog hanyou.

Inuyasha met the piercing eyes of the neko, "Don't you even think about touching her!"

"Then you tell her to shut the fuck up!" Inuyasha shouted at him.

Ash continued to glare shouting back, "Will you just fucking get a grip!? You being pissed off isn't going to help you get any closer to finding Kagome!"  
Inuyasha growled, he knew his neko friend was right but…he just couldn't help but feel angry. It was because of him that Kagome was in this mess. If he would have just listened to what she had to say and believe her than Kagome wouldn't have gotten captured. He was feeling guilty and this guilt was making him snap at everything and everyone around him. He just couldn't help himself when it involved the girl he had fallen for.

Inuyasha sighed and opened his mouth to explain.

**RING RING-RING-RING**

They all jumped at the sudden tone of a cell phone coming from Inuyasha.

They looked at him.

Sango arched a brow, "Who would be calling at this time?"  
"Aw shit!" Miroku cursed and looked at Inuyasha, "What if Ms. Keade called our parents?"  
Inuyasha flinched at the realization.

"No." Ena replied arching a brow, "Mrs. Mogya said she would cover for us."  
"Yeah but that doesn't mean that Ms. Keade would not tell our parents." Kikyo pointed out meeting Ena's eyes.

Ash looked at Inuyasha who pulled out his phone from his pants pocket, "Who is it?"  
Inuyasha looked at the box on the phone that said who was calling.

His eyes went wide, "Kagome!?"  
"What!?" The others shouted as their eyes went wide.

Inuyasha quickly flipped his phone and brought it to his ear, "Kagome!?" **(A/N: U know I'm just wondering…how does inuyasha talk on the phone with those ears of his?….Sorry just wondering).**

"_**Uh…sorry to disappoint you mutt-face but…this ain't Kagome.**_" A male voice pointed out in annoyance.

Inuyasha gaped, "Flea-Bag!?"  
"Flea-bag!?" Kikyo repeated arching a brow, but gasped as her eyes went wide, "You mean Koga!?"  
Inuyasha's eyes grew narrow as he started to growl, "What the hell are you doing with Kagome's phone!?"  
"_**Hey right now Kagome's in a bit of a jam!**_"  
"And who's fucking fault is that you stupid asshole!?" Inuyasha asked loudly continuing to growl into the phone and pointed at it, "It's your fucking fault for getting her into this mess you bastard!"  
He heard Koga growl but restrained himself, "_**Listen mutt you have every right to be pissed off at me.**_"

"Damn right I do!" Inuyasha shouted, "Cuz if it weren't for you Kagome wouldn't have been captured by that fucking bastard Naraku!"  
"_**Hey Naraku wasn't giving me much of a choice you stupid dog!**_" He heard Koga yell into the phone.

"Oh yeah like I'm going to believe that line!" Inuyasha grunted rudely.

"Inuyasha!"

He looked over at Ena who glared at him, "Wasn't that the line that you told Kagome when _**she **_tried telling _**you **_what happened?"

Inuyasha flinched.

Ash leaned over towards Ena and whispered, "How did you know that?"  
Ena looked up at him, "I didn't. But I assumed he did."  
"_**Believe me mutt if I didn't do what Naraku told me to do my sister Ayame would have been killed!**_"

Inuyasha arched a brow, "But I thought you got her out of that situation by putting her in Kagome and Kikyo's care?"  
"_**Heh I thought so too but apparently Naraku still has a hold on her.**_"

Inuyasha just listened, yeah he was still pissed at Koga but in a way he felt bad. He was having a real problem, Naraku was threatening the life of his baby sister. Though he felt bad when Kagome first pointed that out to him but…that image of Koga "kissing" Kagome just…pissed him off.

Koga sighing interrupted his thoughts, "_**Listen mutt-face I don't want to work with you as much as you do. But for the sake of Kagome we have to join forces until she's back with you safe and sound.**_"

"What?" Inuyasha said softly arching a brow, "I thought you would want her for yourself?" He narrowed his eyes, "Especially with the fact that you were the first one to kiss Kagome!"  
He heard Koga sigh again, "_**Kagome would not be safe with me if I had her to myself.**_" He then growled, "_**Argh! Just get your fucking ass over here before Naraku's plan goes into motion again!**_"  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "We would go _**there **_but we don't know where _**there **_is!"

He heard Koga let out a frustrated sigh, "_**We are at the warehouse on the outskirts of Tokyo near the river. The huge one that they have been remodeling for a couple years now.**_"  
Inuyasha grunted with his eyes still with flames in them, "And why are you telling me all this? Especially when you hate me."

"_**Hey just because I hate you doesn't mean I can't help Kagome. Especially when she needs it more than anything else. I'd do anything for her happiness…that's all that matters to me right now.**_"  
"Yeah and you were the one that made her so miserable in the first place remember?" Inuyasha reminded in a slight growl.

He heard Koga growl, "_**Just come here you stupid asshole!**_"

With that remark Koga hung up. Inuyasha grunted flipping his phone closed, '_You're an asshole yourself flea-bag._'

"Well…" He moved his eyes up to meet his friends' eyes.

Sango walked up to him, "What did Koga tell you?"  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes with determination and turned around looking in the direction where the river was, he looked back at them, "According to that flea-bag they're in that huge warehouse the they have been rebuilding since 7th grade."  
"What? What are they doing there?" Sango asked arching a brow.

"Yeah, especially when they maybe using that for something." Miroku added to his girl's comment.

"Hey don't go asking me something when it comes to Naraku and his stupid plans!" Inuyasha replied loudly, "All I know is that they are there!" He glared back towards that direction, "And that's where we are heading."  
'_Don't give up Kagome! Just hang in there until I get there!_'

* * *

Kagome had closed her eyes to rest them a bit but she couldn't really get any rest. Since whenever she did those painful memories of the previous night kept playing in her mind. The look on Inuyasha's face, the way he yelled at her the hurt in his voice and of how her heart broke to pieces. Heck her heart still broke into smaller pieces when her mind played that memory.

Kagome groaned opening her eyes after seeing it for the 10th time that day, '_Please! Just make that memory go away! I don't want to see it anymore!_'

Kagome was tied up to a chair in a small room full of barrels and bags that she couldn't tell what they were used for and really at this point, she didn't really care or want to know. They didn't bother taping her mouth shut since, well…the girl couldn't say a word.

She lowered her eyes, '_How did my life all come down to this? All I wanted was to live a normal life. Have friends, go to school, get good grades, be there for my family and have a boyfriend. Was that really all that bad? What did I do to deserve all of this?_'

Her head jerked up when she heard the door creeping open, she started to panic slightly, '_Oh crud Naraku!_'

But she was so wrong because there standing at the door way was, '_Koga!?_' Her eyes went wide when she saw Koga standing there and quickly closing the door and walking towards her.

"Okay I'm getting you out of here." Koga said which totally shocked Kagome.

She jerked her head raising a brow, '_Getting me out of here? What-_'

Koga felt her stare and looked at her to find her deeply puzzled by his actions, he sighed while walking behind her to untie the ropes, "Listen Kagome I didn't mean to…do what I did to you the other night."  
Kagome looked back at him mouthing, 'What do you mean?'

He read her lips and groaned, "You see Naraku was threatening the life of Ayame."  
Kagome gasped as her eyes went wide, '_Ayame!? You mean Koga didn't succeed in getting her out of Naraku's hold!?_'

Koga let out a soft sigh, "So I only did that to protect her. I would not forgive myself if I let my little sister get killed."  
Kagome looked at him sadly, '_Now I feel bad for hating you._'

Koga looked at her, "But I promise to help get you out of here."  
She jerked, '_But…what about Ayame?_'

"Ha!" Koga said suddenly as Kagome's eyes went wide when her arms and hands finally were freed from the ropes.

Kagome brought them up towards her to rub them, '_I don't get it. If he wants to help Ayame…then why is he suddenly helping me?_'

"Don't just sit there!" Kagome looked up at Koga just to have him pull her to her feet getting a surprised yelp out of her as he quickly led her towards the door.

"We have to get you out of here now!" Koga continued and Kagome could here the determination in his voice.

Kagome just stared at him in amazement and confusion.

Koga opened the door slightly and glanced around the area while also sniffing around to see if anyone was near…no one was. With that thought in mind Koga opened the door completely gently pulled Kagome out of the room she had been locked in and closed it.

Koga began leading her down a hall that he knew led towards an exit but as he began walking he immediately bumped into something standing right in front of him.

He growled as he picked his head up to look at the object but his growl soon faded as his eyes went wide and felt his own heart sink, "Naraku!?"  
Kagome gasped softly as Naraku himself stood in front of them preventing them from going anywhere.

'_How the hell did I miss his disgusting scent!? I was sure that no one was around!_' Koga wondered to himself in panic.

"Ah well done Koga. I see you have brought her out just when I was about to go get her myself." Naraku said sounded quite pleased.

Kagome's eyes went wide quickly looking over at Koga to his eyes were wide and he had an expression of surprise signaling her that he was not expecting Naraku to be standing there.

'_Well this isn't good._' Kagome thought glancing back up at Naraku.

"Now…" Koga jerked as Naraku held out his hand, "Hand me Kagome, since I'm sure Ayame would be quite pleased."  
Koga growled softly so he wouldn't be able to hear it.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, '_I can't believe him! He dares to say that especially when Koga knows that he is threatening his sister's life!_'

Koga squeezed Kagome's hand not knowing of what to do.

Kagome glanced at him, she could sense that he had no idea of what to do.

She narrowed her eyes, '_I'll take it from here!_'

Once she finished her thought she ripped her hand out of Koga's own hand getting him to look at her, "Kagome?"  
Kagome didn't look at him as she tried to make a break for the exit that Koga was trying to lead her too.

'_Kagome!_' Koga shouted in his mind.

"GAH! GET HER!" Naraku shouted narrowing his eyes pointing his minions towards Kagome.

Once his minions noticed Kagome they immediately went after her.

Naraku then glared at Koga.

Koga raised his hands up in the air in defeat, "Hey mute girl did this on her own. I had nothing to do with it!"  
His only response from Naraku was a deadly growl.

Koga only stared as he watched Naraku follow his minions to get Kagome.

Koga narrowed his eyes, '_Don't you worry Naraku. You will pay for all that you have done. You will pay…_'

* * *

Kagome began to breathe heavily as she ran around the warehouse trying to find the exit while also trying to dodge each and every demon or human that popped out at her. But let me tell ya this girl was about ready to collapse but she didn't dare do it, because if she did, her life would really be over.

'_More than it already has._' Kagome thought to herself as she continued to run from Naraku's minions.

"Get back here you bitch!" She heard the yell at her.

"You will not escape!"  
Kagome scrawled, '_How many freaking times am I going to hear that!? I mean god! I have heard it many times and let me tell ya those lines are getting way old!_'

She looked ahead of her just to slide to a stop when something or someone crashed through the warehouse wall.

It was Bunka!  
He glared at her as he stood in front of her like a sumo wrestler, "Just try getting past me mute girl!"  
Kagome grunted narrowing her eyes glancing around him to find a place that was open. She found none.

She growled glaring up at him, '_Guess I only have one choice._' Kagome ran up to him and right when he squatted down to attack her Kagome swung her leg and slammed her leg right between his legs hitting his ding-dong real hard.

"AHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bunka screamed out as teardrops hung from the edges of his eyes as he fell onto his knees.

Kagome took that chance to jump over the huge teen boy and continue running to the exit. But as she ran she felt something land on her back Kagome just raised a brow when all of a sudden black lightening bolts came from her back shocking her.

Kagome, in habit, opened her mouth to scream but again nothing came out, '_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_' She then fell onto her knees twitching in pain as the shocks continued their magic on her.

But once the shocks subsided Kagome sighed in great relief and made the notion to stand up but…she couldn't?  
She gasped as her eyes went wide, '_Crap not again!_'

Kagome began twitching trying to get herself to move again but nothing happened. She was paralyzed again.

"Heh thought you could get away again did you?"  
Kagome scrawled as she looked behind her as Onigumo came into her view smiling with that disgusting evil smile of his.

"Sorry to disappoint you but…you won't leave here alive." Onigumo added to his comment sounding so proud of himself.

The only response that Kagome could give him was an ice-cold glare and a low growl.

* * *

After class Mrs. Mogya walked into the teacher's lounge to talk with some of the sectaries since it was her prep hour. But Inuyasha and the others came to her mind while holding her coffee cup in her hands.

She groaned, '_I wonder if those kids are alright, especially Kagome._'

Mrs. Mogya looked up at the ceiling, '_I mean I took the liberty of telling their teachers and the teachers they would have had next that they were doing something for me but…that won't work for all the other hours._' She sighed looking towards the door of the lounge, '_I guess I should tell Keade I mean…she might be able to tell all of the teachers._'

With that thought in mind she put down her cup and walked out of the teacher's lounge and approached Ms. Keade's room.

She knocked.

"Come in." She heard signaling her to open the door.

"Oh Rieko." She heard Ms. Keade greet warmly. Mrs. Mogya looked up at her after closing the door to find Ms. Keade smiling.

"What brings ye to my office deary?" Ms. Keade asked warmly.

"Well…" Mrs. Mogya started walking up to her desk, "Has Kagome's mother called you telling you that Kagome wasn't going to be here?"  
Ms. Keade arched a brow, "Why yes she did? Why to ye bring that up?"

Mrs. Mogya sighed, "Well you see this morning Inuyasha and his friends were talking in front of my classroom saying that Kagome was kidnapped by Onigumo and this Naraku guy."  
"What!?" Ms. Keade gaped her eyes shooting wide open.

Mrs. Mogya nodded, "Yes that's what I heard, and from the sounds of it they were deeply serious, considering Inuyasha punched a wall in anger."

Ms. Keade grunted looking at her blankly, "I was wondering how the huge dent got in the wall near your room." Ms. Keade tilted her head, "So what did those kids decide to do?"  
"They decided to go after Kagome since they knew where she was." Mrs. Mogya reported.

"And you let them go?" Ms. Keade asked arching a brow.

Mrs. Mogya nodded, "Yes I did. I mean if they knew that then they are the only ones that can help Kagome right now. I was covering them for my class and their next classes but I doubt I would be able to cover all of their other classes today or their parents."

Ms. Keade nodded understanding what she was saying, "So you are telling me this so I could excuse them and not assume that they ditched school for selfish reasons?"  
Mogya nodded, "Yes that's exactly what I'm saying."

Ms. Keade nodded, "Okay I will excuse them."

Mrs. Mogya jerked her head back, "You will?"  
"Of course I will." Ms. Keade replied, "I trust those kids. I knew something was going after Kagome considering of what happened to her last year in 8th grade."

Mogya jerked, "What do you mean?"  
Ms. Keade sighed, "I will explain later. But right now you should head back to your classroom while I call their parents to notify them of what has happened."  
"You're calling their parents?" Mrs. Mogya asked arching a brow.

Ms. Keade nodded, "Of course. Their parents have to know what's going on just in case they don't get home at their usual times."

* * *

"Inuyasha? How far is this warehouse?" Kikyo asked loudly riding on his back again along with Sango.

Inuyasha glanced up at her, "Not too far now!"  
"Yeah at his speed we'll probably get there before they even try doing anything to Kagome." Sango added to his comment glancing at Kikyo meeting her eyes.

"But there's something that's puzzling me!" They heard Miroku say loudly.

They glanced back at him as he rode on Ash's back along with Ena.

Ash grumbled, "This looks so wrong."

"Oh deal with it Ash!" His girlfriend scolded getting him to glance up at her, "This was the only way to get everyone over there without having to stop."  
Ash sighed, "I know but still…" He looked ahead, "This is just so weird giving him a ride."  
Ena just sighed shaking her head, '_Boys._'

"What's is it Miroku?" Sango asked loudly.

Miroku arched a brow, "As anyone figured out what Naraku is planning on doing?"

"I think I may have figured it out yesterday." Ena pointed out loudly so the guys in front of them could hear.

Miroku looked at her as she continued, "Remember when I said that Naraku was greedy enough to try that one myth that Mrs. Mogya told us about?"

"Yeah but we thought you were just guessing." Kikyo pointed out loudly, "Especially when it's just a myth."  
"Well there's always one way to find out if it's a myth or not." Ena pointed out loudly.

Everyone's eyes went wide.

"Are you saying Naraku's going to test to see if the myth is true or not!?" Sango gaped out loudly not liking that idea.

"Yeah I mean come on its Naraku! Someone as greedy as him wouldn't miss out on an opportunity like this, especially with Kagome having strong miko powers!" Ena said loudly.

Inuyasha growled narrowing his eyes and started to speed up a little more catching Sango and Kikyo's attention, "Then let's keep our asses moving!"

* * *

Kagome groaned in disgust as she laid in a pool of blackish purplely goo. She closed her eyes turning her head slightly with her hands tied up.

'_Urg…this smell…is so disgusting! I think…I think I'm going to throw up!_' Kagome continued to groan in distaste.

"Hehehehehehehehehehe." She heard a disgusting evil laugh that just made her want to throw up even more.

Kagome groaned opening her eyes looking to her left to find Naraku walking towards her, '_N-Naraku!_'

Naraku smirked as he reached the edge of the tub that Kagome was lying in, "Ready to die Kagome?"  
Kagome grumbled narrowing her eyes, '_You wish!_'

"Heh." Naraku grunted hovering his hand over Kagome and just has he did that the blackish purplely goo started to shock her with black lightening bolts.

Kagome winced loudly closing her eyes in pain, '_AHHAHHHHH!_'

Naraku just laughed, "Oh this is just too enjoyable!"  
All of his minions watched as they stood in a circle around Naraku and the tub that Kagome was in.

Koga was the only one who winced as he watched, '_Kagome…_' He narrowed his eyes, '_Dammit! That mutt-face better get here fast!_'

Kagome groaned in pain turning her head away, '_Inuyasha!_'

Naraku grumbled noticing he wasn't feeling Kagome's energy going into his body, "So…continuing to struggle against me are you?"  
Kagome panted as he stopped shocking her. She opened her eyes weakly as she looked up at him to meet his piercing red eyes that had always frightened her, especially as a child.

"Why are you struggling against me Kagome?" Naraku asked roughly, "Still want to live I guess?"  
Kagome just stared at him continuing to pant.

"But why? Why would you want to live especially when the one you love won't even listen to a single word you had to say?" Naraku asked.

Kagome's eyes went wide.

"And correct me if I'm wrong but…didn't Inuyasha promise to stay by your side no matter what?" Naraku asked tilting his head.

Kagome's head flinched, '_How…how did he know about that!?_'

"And if I'm not mistaken…he told you the other night that 'how dare you make him promise something like that', didn't he?" Naraku asked.

Kagome grumbled, '_Those weren't exactly his words._'

"So really my dear Kagome, why struggle to stay alive especially when the man you love hates your guts?" Naraku asked sounding more like a mock.

Kagome's eyes went wide again as he pointed that out to her. Sure Naraku was the one that did this to them but…Inuyasha didn't know that. So he could very well hate her for what Naraku made Koga do.

Koga's eyes went wide, '_No Kagome! Don't listen to him!_'

"And didn't I hear you say once that you wouldn't want them to suffer because of you?" Naraku asked again.

Kagome looked at him, '_How the hell does he know all of this? Has he been stalking us or something!?_'

"So if you want to end their suffering…" Naraku smirked, "Why don't you just end your life here and now and stop the suffering? Your suffering, your families suffering, your friends' suffering and Inuyasha's suffering. It will all disappear if you just give your life up."

Kagome's eyes went wide again.

Koga flinched feeling his heart beat in fear, '_No Kagome! He's talking crazy! Please! Don't listen to him!_'

"And you won't have to see Inuyasha's hurtful eyes ever again." Naraku added continuing to smile that evil smile of his.

Kagome jerked, '_Yeah…_' She turned her eyes to look at the right side of the tub, '_If I…give up my life…all the hurt…all the suffering…it will all go away. Everyone will be happy again way before I came into their lives. Mom and the others will not have to worry about me anymore. I will also be with dad if I do._' Kagome's eyes grew sad, '_Inuyasha will be happy with me gone. He will find another girl to love someone who didn't have as many problems as I have had._'

She closed her eyes, '_And I won't have to see Inuyasha again._'

"_**So I'm guessing by you silence that you can't talk?" Inuyasha asked.**_

_**Kagome looked at the ground with a sad expression while her heart sank, 'Oh perfect. The first time a guy actually talks to me and I end up screwing it up! I'm guessing he won't want to be my friend now that he knows I can't talk.'**_

"_**Well you can't go around school not having a way to communicate with others." She heard Inuyasha say. She looked up to see him unzipping his binder, he took out a notebook and a pen.**_

_**He handed it to her, "Here, since you can't talk for whatever reason, you may need this to communicate with me or with anyone else."**_

_**Kagome looked up at him in shock when he said "me", 'Is he saying he will keep talking to me?'**_

_**She looked at the notebook and pen and took it and looked back up at him and nodded.**_

"_**You can write, right?" Inuyasha asked.**_

_**Kagome nodded.**_

_**Inuyasha sighed in relief, "Okay so my first question for you is, what is your name?"**_

_**Kagome was still a little shocked but nodded while opening her new notebook and clicked the pen and started to write. She handed him the notebook for him to read.**_

"_**Kagome Higurashi."**_

_**Inuyasha smiled and looked at her, "Kagome, huh? That's a nice name for a cute girl."**_

_**Kagome blushed when he said that, 'He…he really thinks I'm cute?'**_

Kagome opened her eyes slightly as more memories came to her mind.

"_**Well my name is Inuyasha Morkien. And it's a pleasure to meet ya Kagome." Inuyasha added while taking out his hand to shake hers'. Kagome was baffled by this and looked up at him with so much surprise in her eyes. Kagome at that moment couldn't help but smile and took his hand and shook it.**_

"_**Hey, you just smiled." Inuyasha pointed out while pointing at her face.**_

_**Kagome look at him and was now smiling big, 'I am smiling. And he made me smile. For the first time in 6years I actually smiled.'**_

"_**You know, you look even better when ya smile." Inuyasha complemented again.**_

_**Kagome again blushed and realized that they still had each other's hand. They both blushed and slowly took their hands away.**_

_**Kagome then wrote something down and handed it to Inuyasha to read. "Why are you being so friendly towards me?"**_

_**Inuyasha looked at her with a questioning glance, "Why shouldn't I be friendly towards ya?"**_

_**Kagome wrote something else down. "Because I'm new and I don't talk."**_

"_**So you're new and you can't talk big deal. I'm not the type of person to judge someone just because of those things. I mean hey you must have a good reason for not talking. And I'm getting the feeling that's something you probably don't want to share for the moment right?" Inuyasha replied while looking at her with a serious tone and look.**_

_**Kagome was again surprised, 'He really doesn't care if I'm not talkative or new?'**_

_**She wrote something down.**_

"_**Yeah it's something I don't really like talking about. I only have told one friend of mine in Kyoto about why I'm not talkative. But maybe if you give me some time to get to know you I might tell ya."**_

_**Inuyasha nodded, "That's fine. I wasn't expecting ya to tell me anything like that all on your first day here."**_

_**Kagome wrote something down again.**_

"_**So you really don't care that I'm not talkative or new?"**_

_**Inuyasha shook his head, "No, I mean we are all new at this school, so you are not alone with being new. And yeah I really don't care that you are not talkative. And I can tell by your writing and I can tell in you face and eyes that you are not a bad person."**_

_**Kagome was again blushing while again feeling her heart pound.**_

"_**So, you wanna be friends, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked while smiling at her.**_

_**Kagome was now in total shock. Here was a really hot guy talking to her and asking her to be friends with him.**_

_**She was now smiling given bigger and nodded.**_

_**Inuyasha smiled back, "Then let me lead you to the office since I did get a tour here last year before school was let out. And then after we get whatever you are looking for we'll go to your locker and maybe meet up with my friends. I'm sure they would like to meet ya."**_

_**Kagome looked up at him with more shock and was even more shocked when he grabbed her hand and led her to the office.**_

_**Kagome and Inuyasha were blushing again but were smiling.**_

She groaned slightly closing her eyes again, '_Inuyasha…_'

"_**Kagome." Inuyasha whispered as he walked up to her.**_

"_**We heard you yelling Sango. What happened?" Miroku asked while looking from Kagome to Sango.**_

_**Sango grunted, "Those stupid brats, Orika and Rana were talking shit about Kagome."**_

_**Inuyasha growled while Miroku glared at the ground.**_

"_**Those girls will pay deeply. Since I'm guessing that Kagome heard everything they said." Inuyasha replied as he looked from Sango to Kagome.**_

_**Sango nodded.**_

_**Inuyasha left Kagome's head up so he could look her in the eyes.**_

"_**Kagome listen to me, those girls don't know a damn thing! So don't listen to them or anyone else in this damn school, only listen to the ones you know and trust. Like Miroku, Sango and me and remember we have your back, because that's what friends do." Inuyasha added firmly, softly and gently at the same time.**_

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, '_But…do I really want that?_'

"_**Thank you Inuyasha."**_

_**Inuyasha looked at her, "For what?"  
Kagome looked at him with a smile, "For everything, for being with me, standing by my side and for just…being you."**_

_**Inuyasha blushed and smiled slightly at her, "No problem. Anything for you Kagome."  
Kagome blushed, but blushed even more when Inuyasha grabbed her hand and squeezed it.**_

_**Kagome looked at him to his eyes filled with so much care and love that just made her melt. She noticed his eyes closing as he moved his head towards her.**_

_**Kagome blushed as she felt her heart pound in her chest.**_

_**She gulped as she closed her eyes and moved her head towards his.**_

"_Do I really not want to see Inuyasha? Ever again?_' Kagome asked herself closing her eyes again.

Naraku took that as a sign that she had given in and hovered his hand over her again getting ready to suck up more of her energy.

'_Never again?_' Kagome asked herself again.

"_**So getting yourself killed is your answer!?" Inuyasha shouted clenching his fists.**_

"_**Well if I get killed…Naraku is going down with me!" Kagome replied narrowing her eyes at him.**_

"_**No!" Inuyasha shouted while shaking his head still glaring at her, "I won't let you go to Naraku on your own!"**_

"_**Inuyasha! This has been my fight since I first met that bastard!" Kagome shouted, "And god dammit I'm going to finish it once and for all!"**_

_**Suddenly Kagome felt herself being pulled towards him as she gasped and soon found herself staring at Inuyasha's shoulder.**_

Kagome opened her eyes slightly as the memory continued to play.

"_**No!" She heard Inuyasha growl softly.**_

_**Kagome grunted as she started to pull herself away from Inuyasha only to have him pull her back into him and tightened his grip on her, "Inuyasha!"  
"I won't let you…" She heard him growl.**_

_**Kagome softly gaped as she stopped struggling since she knew it was useless.**_

"_**I will not let you go…and fight Naraku on your own." Inuyasha softly growled holding her close to him, "Hell I would tie you to a chair if it meant preventing you from going to him!" **_

'_Inuyasha._' Kagome said in her mind softly with a slight sob.

_**He shut his eyes as he yelled, "I won't lose you!"  
Kagome gasped as she turned a dark pink, "In-Inuyasha!?"  
**_Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as tears began to fall as her heart began to pound, '_Inuyasha!_'

"_**And…" She heard Inuyasha say softly, "I know…that you don't want to face him alone either."**_

"_**I know…I didn't really ask because I knew it would upset you if you brought back some of those horrible memories." Inuyasha replied softly.**_

_**Kagome looked up at him as he looked down at her making their eyes meet. They slowly started to lean towards one another as their eyes started to droop shut as the space between them kept decreasing and decreasing.**_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kagome screamed as her eyes went wide as her eyes turned purple. Once her eyes went purple a huge purple barrier blew up knocking Naraku back slamming him into a wall.

His minions jerked getting themselves ready to pounce on Kagome. Koga's eyes went wide in amazement.

Naraku winced and opened his eyes and gaped as his eyes went wide when he saw a huge barrier with Kagome in the middle of it.

"What the hell!?" Naraku shouted.

"How the hell did she manage to get her powers back!?" Onigumo shouted with wide eyes.

Naraku stood up, '_How was she able to break through the seals?_'

Kagome panted heavily and narrowed her eyes at Naraku and shouted, "What you are telling me is a bunch of bullshit!"

Naraku and the others jerked.

"She…she can talk!?" Bunka yelled with wide eyes.

Koga just stood there amazed.

"Sure I want to get rid of the suffering I want to get rid of the hurt." Kagome continued yelling, "But giving up my life for it would be cowards way out!"

"_**Kagome, you can't let those idiots make you afraid to go places. That is exactly what they are trying to do. Don't give into them. Stand up strong and show them that you are not taking in anymore of their stupid talk!" Inuyasha added firmly while lifting Kagome's head to look at him.**_

"_**Because we all know that you are stronger than that. If you want to get back your old self, then the first thing you must do is face the people who started the problem head on!" Inuyasha continued firmly.**_

Kagome grunted before shouting, "And I'm no coward! Sure Inuyasha and I are having a fight right now but that's to be expected. We are only human…or demons. We fight it's just a fact of life, but cowards run away from it unresolved. But me…I will not run away from it!" She closed her eyes letting her tears fall, "If I want things back to normal I can't run away I will face those problems head on and fix them! I will fix them no matter what it takes!"

Images of her friends and family flashed in her mind making her open her eyes as the tears fell down her eyes, "Besides even if I gave up my life…the others will suffer more." She gave a small smile, "Heck I think Inuyasha would be pissed at me more if I gave up just like that."

An image of Inuyasha appeared in her mind, "And…you think that I would be relieved to not see Inuyasha ever again but…you're wrong." Kagome looked at Naraku, "If I died without fixing things up with him…I would never be able to move on. I would never be happy even I did go to heaven where my father is…I would not be happy leaving things the way they are." Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, "And…I want to see him again…I want to keep seeing him." She then shouted, "BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!"

Naraku snarled not liking this one bit.

Koga lowered his eyes a bit, '_Kagome…_'

"That was a nice little speech…" Kagome looked over at Naraku as he narrowed his eyes at her, "But sorry to disappoint you…but Inuyasha ain't coming! So whether you want to or not you will die! Inuyasha won't save you this time!"  
Just as he finished his sentence and was starting to approach Kagome's barrier when something suddenly crashed through the warehouse wall, "KAGOME!?"  
Kagome's eyes went wide, "In-" She turned her head and gasped when she saw Inuyasha kneeling down on the other side of the tub.

"Inuyasha!?" Kagome gasped out.

Inuyasha growled standing up while glaring at Naraku, "Finally found you…Naraku!"

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

Hehe yeah I know not really all that long or short but it's in between. I figured to end it year so I have more to work for in the next chapter. Again I'm sorry for the long update please forgive me for that. But anyway next chapter will be when they are getting Kagome out of the warehouse and there's going to be a surprise near the end. Though I won't tell ya the surprise you guys will just have to wait to find out what the surprise is.

Anyway don't know when I'll update again but I'll try and update as soon as I can.

See ya next time!

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ME!**

_**  
**_


	31. stolen hearts

Ha! You guys should be feeling lucky. I am so wrapped up in this story right now that I just had to start working on the next chapter. But I promise for those who are reading my other inu fics that after this chapter I will start working on the others stories. For those who aren't reading them maybe you should they are pretty good. Just don't read **Myths **because I'm rewriting that story. But anyway let's get to the next chapter.

**Chapter 31: Stolen Hearts**

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Naraku, "Finally found you…Naraku."  
Naraku's eyes went wide and all of this minions' eyes went wide.

Koga just smirked sighing in relief, '_Made it. He made it just in time._'

Kagome's eyes were wide this was so unbelievable. Was this a dream? Some fantasy that she had been hoping for but thought it would never come true?

"Kagome!?" Kagome's eyes looked behind Inuyasha to view Ash, Ena, Kikyo, Sango and Miroku ran through the huge hole that Inuyasha had made.

"Guys!?" Kagome gasped out in even more surprise.

"Kagome!" Sango and Kikyo breathed out in relief as they smiled.

Ena sighed, '_We made it just in the nick of time._'

Ash and Miroku smiled as well as they sighed in relief.

"How…" They looked over at Naraku who narrowed his eyes as he growled out loudly, "How did you find out!?"  
"Heh!" Inuyasha snorted with a slight snarl, "What, did you honestly think I wouldn't figure it out Naraku?" He glanced at Koga before closing his eyes and glared back at Naraku, "Especially when all of us got a call from Kagome's mom asking us where the hell she was!"  
Kagome flinched, '_My mom called them?_'

Inuyasha kept his glare, "And you thought I wouldn't put two and two together and figure out what the hell was going on!?" He snarled, "And now that I do…" Inuyasha held up his claws and sharpened them, "YOU'RE DEAD!"

Inuyasha jumped over the tub and charged towards Naraku. Naraku quickly jumped back only receiving a cut on his cheek.

Naraku glared as he watched Inuyasha glare him down continuing to growl, "So it's a fight you want eh?"

"No duh you fucking bastard!" Inuyasha shouted charging towards him holding out his claws. Naraku grunted and just as Inuyasha made the notion to claw him again Naraku grabbed him by the wrist and began to shock him with black lightening bolts.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Inuyasha yelled out in pain.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted with wide eyes wanting to move but the goo kept her from moving.

Inuyasha growled twitching ignoring the shocks as he jumped up with Naraku still holding onto his wrist. Inuyasha pulled back his leg and then swung his leg forward and slammed it across Naraku's face making him let go of Inuyasha's wrist and flew towards the wall that his minions were near. His minions screamed and quickly scattered just as Naraku slammed into the wall.

Naraku winced while snarling.

"Heh take that Naraku!" He heard Inuyasha yell at him.

Naraku only growled as he looked up at Inuyasha meeting his glare.

"I'll make you regret ever messing with Kagome!" Inuyasha snarled letting his hatred and anger towards Naraku take over.

"Kagome!" Kagome turned her attention up towards the right side of the tub as Ena and the others came up towards the tub and smiled.

"Don't worry we'll get you out of here." Kikyo reassured as she moved her hands towards Kagome's tied up hands.

Kagome said weakly, "How did you guys know where I was?"

Sango smirked standing next to Kikyo, "Let's just say a little birdie told us."

Kagome arched a brow, '_Little birdie?_'

Sango groaned in disgusted when she noticed the icky goo that Kagome was laying in, "Ew what is this stuff!?" She plugged her nose, "It smells like burnt rubber or something."

"Urg! Whatever it is it smells horrible." Miroku replied wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"You think you guys have it bad!?" They looked back at Ash, who had plugged his nose glaring at them, "Imagine having a nose like mine or Inuyasha's!" He closed his eyes, "Argh! Man I feel like throwing up!"  
"Hey at least you're not the one that had to lay in here until you guys got here!" Kagome pointed out loudly, "Now please help me get out of this disgusting gunk!"  
Ena and the others nodded. Miroku and Ash were on the left side while the girls were on the right side of the tube. They dug their hands into the ugly goo ignoring the smell and the disgusting feeling between their fingers.

"Urg…I think I would rather feel wet food between my fingers than this." Miroku grunted in distaste.

"Just suck it up Miroku." Ash snorted out wrinkling his nose trying to ignore the smell.

Naraku glanced at them and growled when he saw them helping Kagome out of the tub.

He glared at his minions, "Don't just stand there!" He pointed towards Kagome and the others, "Stop them now!"  
His minions jerked quickly nodding their heads and ran towards Kagome and the others.

Inuyasha flinched and looked back towards the others, "Guys! They're heading your way!"  
Ash, Miroku, Kikyo, Sango and Ena looked and groaned when they saw Naraku's minions approaching them.

"Heh, I was wondering when I was going to be able to fight." Ash snorted holding out his claws as he sharpened them.

"Ash!" Ena called out loudly.

Ash looked back at them, "I'll take care of them while you guys get Kagome out of here."

Ena and the others narrowed their eyes with determination before nodding their heads.

"We won't let you escape!" A demon yelled catching Ash's attention.

"We'll see about that!" Ash shouted charging towards the demon and punched him across the face knocking him down. He then spun around kicking the demon to his right and then shoved his hand into a demon's abdomen that was coming up behind him. Ash then grabbed the demon with the hole in his stomach and tossed him towards the line of demons and humans running towards him. The demon slammed into that line knocking them down on the ground.

Ash cracked his knuckles glaring at the minions, "Who's next?"

Kagome panted as she sat on the step near the tub.

"Can you move at all Kagome?" Sango asked softly as they sat in front of her.

Kagome looked up at them and nodded, "Yes…now that I'm out of that disgusting tub."

Kikyo and Ena crawled towards Kagome and gently grabbed her arms to help her up.

"Then let's get going while Inuyasha and Ash is distracting Naraku and his minions." Kikyo advised.

Kagome stared at her, "But shouldn't we help them? I mean even though those two are demons they can't take care of all of these guys by themselves."  
"Do you even have the strength to fight?" Ena asked arching a brow.

Kagome met her eyes and narrowed them, "I think I have enough strength to take these demons down!"  
"Kagome." Kagome, Kikyo and Ena looked ahead to meet the eyes of Miroku and Sango.

"We have to get you out of here so Naraku won't get the chance to come after you." Miroku pointed out to her firmly.

"But I won't run away!" Kagome shouted at them.

They flinched stunned by her reaction.

She sighed narrowing her eyes, "If I run I would only prove that I'm a coward." Kagome shouted, "And I'm not coward!" She turned to glare at Naraku, "I refuse to run!" '_I will get my revenge Naraku! For everything that you did!_'

Naraku glanced at her with a glare before grunting as he stood up, "It would appear that I have underestimated you and that girl."

Inuyasha only glared at him as he continued, "But…" Naraku charged towards him, "That won't happen again!"  
Inuyasha dodged Naraku's fist and punched him across the face knocking him back a bit. Naraku growled and found back with his own fist jabbing Inuyasha in the jaw knocking him back a bit.

Inuyasha grunted continuing to glare as he rubbing his jaw. He then yelled out as he charged towards him with his claw held out again.

Naraku held out his hand ready to punch him but black-lightening bolts emerged from Naraku's fist and was about to punch Inuyasha with that fist. Inuyasha quickly noticed and just as Naraku made the move to punch him Inuyasha jumped up in the air jumped behind him and clawed him in the back as he landed on the ground.

"AHHHHHHH!" Naraku yelped out in pain slamming his knees on the ground. Naraku growled twitching as he glared back at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha snorted with a slight snarl, "I'd say you really misjudged us Naraku." He then shouted, "And it's time you learned from you mistakes!"  
Naraku continued to growl as he stood up, "And you will learn yours'!" His arm transformed into a tentacle and shot it towards Inuyasha aiming for Inuyasha's abdomen.

Inuyasha jumped into the air to dodge the tentacle and was about to land on the ground when he noticed Naraku's other transformed arm coming straight towards him.

"Yecks!" He yelled out as he jumped in the air again dodging the other one and landed on the ground.

But once Inuyasha's feet touched the ground Naraku's other tentacle came flying towards him. Inuyasha noticed a bit too late and jumped back just to have the tentacle cut the side of his arm.

Inuyasha winced, '_Damn! That was way to close for comfort!_'

He looked back up at Naraku just in time to dodge both of his tentacle arms that were aiming right at him. He had jumped in the air and once he had jumped he dug his nails into his wound.

"Blades of Blood!" Inuyasha shouted throwing his sharp blood towards Naraku.

Naraku grunted putting up his arm to prevent his face from getting injured from the attack. He put down his arm only to gap as Inuyasha flew right towards him.

"Take this!" Inuyasha shouted slamming his fist across Naraku's cheek knocking him back slamming his body into a wall.

Ash, on the other hand, had ducked down and spun his leg around making the demons surrounding him fall on their backs. He stood up as a human ran up behind him. Ash noticed and just as the human was about to slice him with a dagger Ash jumped and landed behind him and clawed the human's back. The human yelled and dropped to his knees, Ash looked up just to have a demon jumping towards him. Ash grunted jumping onto the human's back and used his back as a tramline and jumped towards the demon and clawed the demon right in half.

Ash heard a loud growl and quickly jumped up and did an airal kicking slamming his leg right across the demon's face knocking him into another. Another demon ran up behind him but Ash quickly turned around digging his fist into the demon's gut.

"Gah!" The demon grunted out as he collapsed on the ground.

Ash grunted glancing around him as more humans and demons surrounded him, he narrowed his eyes, '_Damn! Just how many minions does Naraku have!?_'

Ena groaned watching Ash, "Looks like Ash is outnumbered."

"Well it is one hanyou against an army of humans and demons formed by Naraku." Sango pointed out.

"Which is why we can't leave yet!" They heard Kagome say loudly.

They looked at her as she narrowed her eyes, "We can't just leave Ash and Inuyasha to fight these guys. We have to help them!"  
Miroku narrowed his eyes before looking back at the demons and humans surrounding Ash, "Well then…" He dug his hands into his pockets and brought out some spiritual scrolls, "It was a good that I packed some of these."

"Miroku!" Miroku glanced over his shoulder at Sango, "Are you agreeing that we should stay and fight?"

Miroku nodded, "Yes." He turned his attention back towards the demons and humans that were surrounding Ash, "Because friends stick together." Miroku narrowed his eyes towards the demons and humans and tossed his scrolls towards them shouting, "No matter what!"  
The scrolls landed on the backs of the demons and humans facing him. Ash noticed and quickly took that chance to claw that row right in half.

"Miroku!" Ash shouted at him.

Miroku ran up towards him, "Sorry to disappoint your fun but I can't just leave a friend behind."

Ash grunted turning his attention back towards the circle of humans and demons, "Fine by me." He narrowed his eyes, "Okay throw your scrolls and them and then I'll take them out."  
Miroku nodded eyes narrowed with determination, "Right!" He threw some more at another row of demons and humans. Once they were placed on them, the scrolls shocked them and once they were being shocked Ash clawed the demons and punched each and every one of the humans out cold.

Sango narrowed her eyes and looked to her left to spot a demon coming towards them.

"Hmph!" She grunted turning towards him, "Bring it on!" Sango shouted as she charged towards the demon holding out her fist and was about to punch him in the face but the demon grabbed her by the wrist and threw her slamming her into a wall.

"Sango!" Kagome shouted as Ena and Kikyo's eyes went wide.

Kagome grunted when she watched the demon approach Sango growling. She began glancing around and looked back at the tub. Then an idea formed.

She narrowed her eyes and she stood up and walked up to the tub and grabbed a handful of the icky gunk.

Kagome looked over towards Sango who gasped when she saw the demon approaching her.

"AHH!" Kagome yelled tossing the gunk towards the ground in front of Sango.

The gunk landed on the ground unnoticed by the demon. So the demon stepped right into it and noticed that his foot couldn't move, it was like glued to the ground.

"What!?" The demon growled out looking down at the floor and gaped when he saw the gunk.

"What? That gunk stopped him from moving his foot!" Ena pointed out loudly amazed of what she was seeing.

"Sango!" Kagome called out to her, "Now's your chance!"  
Sango took in Kagome's words and jumped up towards the demon, "EYEAH!" She shouted slamming her fist across the demon's cheek knocking him back as much as he could with his foot stuck to the ground. Sango then jumped up and did an airal kick and knocked him to the ground setting his foot free.

The demon growled as he stood up glaring at her, "I won't let some bitch defeat me!" He charged towards her with his fist held out, "Prepare to die!"  
Sango grunted positioning himself to dodge.

"Purify!" She heard Kikyo yell out.

The demon looked behind him just to end up facing a bright purple light in his eyes.

"AHHHHHHH!" The demon yelled out as he was blown back into a wall behind Sango.

Sango gasped and looked in front of her to find Kikyo standing there.

She smirked, "Kagome isn't the only one who can do that."

Sango returned her smirk and turned towards the demons on the other side of the warehouse, "Then let's take these demons out!"  
Kikyo nodded in response.

* * *

"So how's the search going for Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked Rin. 

Rin and Erena looked up at him after taking a bite of their food. It was lunchtime back at Shikon High and Rin, Sesshoumaru and Erena were all deeply worried about Kagome.

Rin sighed, "Not so good. I mean we did get a call from Ena saying that Kagome was kidnapped. When mom found that out she called the police but I doubt they have found anything yet."  
"Well I guess we won't know until we get back to your house." Sesshoumaru pointed out.

Erena looked at Rin, "But I still can't believe that this Onigumo and Naraku guy would be so low enough to kidnap a little girl!" She waved her arms around, "Haven't they realized she has suffered enough for a life time!?"  
Rin glared at her, "Of course not! Since that's all those two live for!" She looked at Sesshoumaru, "Their thrill in life is torturing others and making them suffer. They are sick bastards who should burn in hell!"  
Sesshoumaru and Erena nodded in agreement.

Sesshoumaru sniffed around not being able to pick up his little brother's scent.

"Hey?" Erena and Rin looked at Sesshoumaru who arched a brow, "Have you guys seen my brother at all today?"

Rin jerked and arched a brow, "No I haven't. Why?"  
Sesshoumaru grumbled glancing around the cafeteria, "I'm not picking up his scent or his friends' scents."  
"Well they could have just been held up in their classes." Erena suggested.

"For this long?" Rin asked arching a brow.

Erena shrugged, "It could happen."

"No it can't be because of classes." Sesshoumaru's voice caught their attention back up at him.

"Why?" Erena asked arching a brow.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the table, "Because I'm not picking up their scents…not anywhere in the school."  
"What? But that can't be." Rin replied meeting Sesshoumaru's eyes, "Because Inuyasha drove with us to school this morning. So he, at least, should be here."  
"But yet…" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "He's not."  
Rin gave her boyfriend an odd look before looking down at her food, '_Could Inuyasha…have known something that maybe we didn't?_'

As the three chatted over in the corner sat Genji growling as he watched Sesshoumaru talk to Rin. _**His **_Rin!

'_How dare he!? How dare he talk to her!? How dare he even think about asking what was MINE out!?_' Genji growled breaking his chopsticks in half, '_Just you wait Sesshoumaru! Your day will come that I will take you down once and for all!_'

* * *

Kagome and Ena watched their friends and loved ones fight off the band of demons and humans along with Naraku. 

Ena groaned, "I hate this." Kagome glanced at her to watch Ena's eyes narrow, "We are here watching them all fight and there's nothing for us to do. All we can do is sit here and watch! I hate that!"

Kagome groaned, "I agree." She began glancing around the warehouse, '_There must be something we can do to help them. A weapon…anything that can help us take them down._'

Kagome gasped when she saw a box of bows and arrows, '_That's it!_' "Ena!?"

Ena looked at Kagome meeting her eyes as she continued, "Can you shoot arrows?"  
She arched a brow, "Yeah…but not all that well. Why?"  
Kagome just grabbed Ena's hand and pulled her to her feet and dragged her towards the box.

"AH! Kagome!?" Ena gaped out loudly totally clueless of what she was trying to do.

"We have to get to that box!" Kagome said loudly.

"What?" Ena asked arching a brow before looking over Kagome's shoulder to see that box, she gasped, '_Ohhh now I see._'

One of the demons noticed Kagome and Ena running towards something.

He growled and jumped towards them.

"AH!" Ena and Kagome yelped as the demon stomped right in front of them preventing them from going any further.

"You're not going anywhere!" The demon yelled motioning to punch them.

Ash jerked his head when he heard Ena scream. He turned his attention towards the girls.

He gaped, "Ena!" Ash motioned to run towards them when a demon blocked him.

"You're dead!" He yelled throwing his fist towards Ash.

Ash jumped back a bit but jumped up to jab him in the jaw knocking him backwards.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and ran up to the demon just as he moved his fist to hit them and quickly grabbed onto the demon's shirt.

"PURIFY!" Kagome yelled releasing a huge amount of her light purple lightening bolts.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" The demon yelled as he flew back and was slammed into a wall.

Ena gasped.

"Come on!" Kagome said loudly grabbed Ena's hand again causing the girl to yelp as they continued to run towards the box, "We can't stop now!"  
Koga had been standing where he was watching everyone fight.

He narrowed his eyes, '_I have to find a way to help them without actually helping._'

Koga glanced around and looked up noticing a thing of warehouse boxes hanging above where Miroku and Ash were fighting the mop of demons and humans.

"Mmmmm." Koga mumbled to himself narrowing his eyes at the mop and with the idea forming he jumped up to the hook where the thing was hanging from. He began untying it but seeing as the knot was hard to loosen he finally gave up on untying it and used his claws to cut in down.

"In coming!" Koga shouted hoping to at least catch Ash and Miroku's attention in the nick of time.

Miroku and Ash looked up and yelled and jumped out of the way. The demons and humans looked at them slightly confused and looked up only to yell as the bag of boxes landed right on them.

"Whoops sorry about that!" Koga shouted at them.

Ash and Miroku looked up at him.

Ash growled before yelling out to him, "What the hell Koga!? You trying to knock us out or something!?"  
"Sorry I was just helping my _**team members**_" Koga replied changing his tone on the 'team members' part.

Ash stopped growling once he heard his tone.

"Don't get mad Ash." Ash looked back at Miroku who glanced at him, "Koga is only doing what he can without getting his sister killed."  
Ash grunted looking back up at him, "I figured that much."  
Naraku snarled harsher as he stood up, "I have just about had it with you and your stupid friends!"  
"Hey! You're the one that was trying to kill one of _**our **_friends remember!" Inuyasha pointed out to him loudly, he narrowed his eyes, "And when you mess with one of our friends you mess with us!"  
"ARGH SHUT UP!" Naraku shouted charging towards him slamming his fist into the ground just as Inuyasha jumped up in the air.

Naraku growled glaring up at Inuyasha before quickly jamming his fist into Inuyasha's cheek sending him flying slamming him into a wall.

"AH!" Inuyasha yelped out closing his eyes as he winced a bit. He started to open his eyes but ending up to have them get shut again as Naraku ran up to him grabbed him by the neck and slammed his back into the wall.

"AH!" Inuyasha yelled out wincing in pain.

Kagome looked over towards him and gasped out loudly, "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha growled glaring at Naraku meeting his glare as well.

Naraku tightened his grip around Inuyasha neck while holding up his hand, "Perish!"  
"NARAKU!"  
Naraku jerked when he heard something behind fired at him. He grunted turning slightly around just as an arrow flew past him barely missing Inuyasha's head.

Inuyasha gulped as he stared at the arrow, '_Now that was what I call close!_'

Naraku and Inuyasha looked to find Kagome aiming another arrow at Naraku.

"Naraku! Get away from him!" Kagome ordered loudly glaring at him ready to shoot the arrow.

"Kagome!?" Inuyasha shouted at her. He gaped when he noticed her starting to pant with sweat dripping down her face, '_She tiring out._' He narrowed his eyes at Naraku, '_I have to end this now!_'

"Stupid wench do you want to die!?" Naraku grunted out at her loudly.

"In your dreams!" Kagome shouted out weakly, '_Damn…I've lost too much energy!_'

'_Kagome._' Koga said softly to himself concerned for Kagome's well-being.

"Heh well too bad." Naraku grunted out holding up his free hand allowing a ball of black energy to form in his hand, he narrowed his eyes, "Since I have already sealed your fate way back in Kyoto!"  
**GASH**

"GAHHHHHHHHHH!" Naraku yelled out in pain.

Everyone gasped as Naraku twitched as he turned his head to glare at Inuyasha who had stabbed his fist into Naraku's gut.

"You should never turn your back on an opponent." Inuyasha snarled before yelling out brutally taking out his fist and punched Naraku across the face, "Especially when your opponent is me!"

Naraku flew back letting go of Inuyasha's neck sliding onto the ground.

"Whoa…nice shot." Koga grunted out softly so no one could hear him.

Naraku burped up blood.

"Uncle Naraku!" Onigumo shouted out running up next to him.

Naraku glared at Inuyasha snarling, "You…you!"

Inuyasha stood in front of him snarling, "Now…" Inuyasha sharpened his claws, "It's time for _**you **_to die."  
Inuyasha motioned to claw him in half when Naraku in desperation dug his transformed arms into the ground.

Inuyasha had backed up when he did that, '_What the hell!?_'

"The least of your worries should be me." Naraku hinted smirking.

Inuyasha jerked and looked up, "Kagome!"  
Just as he said her name the ground beneath her began breaking apart.

Kagome gasped and screamed when Naraku's tentacles emerged from the ground and wrapped around her squeezing her and shocked her with his black lightening bolts.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed squeezing her eyes shut.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted leaping towards her and used his sharpened claws to rip apart the tentacles around his Kagome.

He then caught Kagome in his arms once the tentacles were off of her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped out wrapping her arms around him.

"Are you alright!?" Inuyasha asked in concern.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah."  
Inuyasha and Kagome looked over towards Naraku to see him standing up with Onigumo standing next to him glaring at them.

"Naraku!" Kikyo shouted narrowing her eyes standing next to Sango.

Inuyasha growled setting Kagome on her feet as he stood in front of her, "How dare you touch her!"

Naraku grunted as a purple smoke emerged from his body.

"That's…" Ash gaped out standing next to Ena.

Inuyasha sniffed his eyes went wide before yelling out to his friends while running towards Kagome, "It's miasma!"

The others gasped as they quickly covered their mouths and noses as Ash and Inuyasha wrapped their arms around Ena and Kagome and pulled them into their chests so they wouldn't smell the miasma.

The wind started to blow spreading the purple smoke.

"We shall meet again." They heard Naraku say.

Inuyasha growled before showing out to Naraku, "Running away again!?"  
"You coward!" Ash shouted narrowing his eyes.

Naraku's minions went into the smoke and disappearing as he continued, "Heh oh don't worry I'll be back." He snarled, "I'll be back to get Kagome and kill her once and for all!"  
Inuyasha growled narrowing his eyes tightening his hold around her and shouted, "You bastard! If you even come anywhere near her I'll rip you to shreds!"  
"Heh we'll just have to see about that." Naraku grunted out.

Those were Naraku's last words before the miasma exploded spreading the purple smoke more all over the warehouse.

Inuyasha and the others grunted while keeping their noses and mouths covered. As the miasma spread Kagome's eyes closed but then opened up turning a bright purple. When her eyes changed color a huge barrier formed around her, her friends and her love protecting them.

Everyone's eyes went wide when they saw the purple bubble forming around them.

"Is that…" Ena started looking over Ash's arm, "A barrier?"

Kikyo uncovered her mouth and nose to inspect the air after doing so she nodded looking back at Ena, "Yeah this is a barrier."  
"But how?" Kikyo looked over at Miroku as he arched a brow, "How did that barrier suddenly appear?"

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and gasped when he saw her eyes, "Kagome!?"  
"What?" Miroku asked quickly in concern, "Is something wrong with Kagome?"

Inuyasha met his eyes, "Her eyes changed color!"  
"What?" They all gasped out.

Kikyo ran over to Inuyasha's side and took a look at Kagome and gasped, "Yes they have changed color!"  
"Is that bad?" Ash asked arching a brow.

Kikyo looked at him, "I don't know."  
Sango and Miroku walked behind Inuyasha and looked at Kagome.

"Say?" They looked at Sango as she pointed at Kagome while looking at Miroku and Inuyasha, "Hasn't Kagome's eyes changed to that color before?"

Miroku and Inuyasha arched a brow.

Miroku gasped looking at Kagome, "Yeah she has!"  
"Really?" Kikyo asked arching a brow at them, "When was that?"

"When Inuyasha, Miroku and I took Kagome to the skate park here in Tokyo." Sango explained.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide looking at Kagome, "That's right! I almost forgot about that."

"So then are you suggesting that maybe Kagome was the one the put up this barrier?" Ena asked arching a brow.

Sango shrugged, "It could be."  
Inuyasha turned to look at the barrier, '_Since when was Kagome able to do this? Outside of dreams that is._'

His head jerked noticing a shadow outside of the barrier. It was Koga! He was standing near the miasma where Naraku had disappeared in. Koga and Inuyasha's eyes met, they narrowed their eyes at each other. But the thing is…it wasn't an angry glare it was more like…a silent truce. They both nodded both mentally agreeing to the truce before Koga ran into the purple smoke and disappeared.

Inuyasha grunted, '_Yeah we'll join forces for now. At least until Naraku is dead and gone and after that…_' Inuyasha narrowed his eyes with slight anger, '_We'll have out battle._'

After Koga disappeared into the purple smoke the miasma started to disintegrate and soon the smoke was no more. Once the miasma was completely gone Kagome's eyes went back to their normal color.

She sighed weakly in slight relief as she passed out more into Inuyasha's arms.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked slightly panicking when he felt her lean more into him.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said her name again gently shaking her, "Hey! Kagome!"  
His eyes went wide as he heard her breathing. Inuyasha let out the breath that he had been holding in, '_Good, she's alright._'

"Kagome must be exhausted." His ears tweaked as he heard Sango say those words.

Inuyasha sighed, "Yeah…" He combed his fingers through her hair, "She was probably fighting back Naraku with every ounce of her being." He groaned softly, '_Kagome._'

"Come on let's take her home." Kikyo said softly getting Inuyasha to look at her, she sighed, "Her mother is probably waiting for her to come home."  
Inuyasha nodded turning his attention back down at Kagome and positioned her so he could pick her up bridal style.

He sighed before looking back at his friends, "Then let's head out."  
They all smiled at him before nodding their heads.

* * *

Inuyasha and his friends were walking down the sidewalk that led to Kagome's shrine. They all sighed, they were exhausted from the battle they had with Naraku. They had a feeling once they sat down on the living room furniture they would pass out. But they'd be able to rest at peace knowing that Kagome was back with them safe and sound. 

"I just can't believe that coward ran off like that!" Ash said loudly holding onto Ena's legs as she rode on his back again, "I mean with all the crap he put us through he just runs away!"  
"Well that's Naraku for you." Ena said softly in his ear as her arms were wrapped gently around his neck.

"Yeah he had always been a coward." Miroku said catching Ash and Ena's attention narrowing his eyes, "Considering he had been using teenagers to do his betting for him."  
"Heh figured as much." Ash grunted blankly.

"But next time…" They looked over at Sango who also narrowed her eyes, "He won't be so lucky!"  
"Next time we will be prepared for him when he attacks again!" Sango continued new determination in her eyes.

"Yes!" Ena replied narrowing her eyes with determination, "Naraku won't get away with this!"  
Inuyasha sighed as he watched his sleeping beauty sleep in his arms, '_I have her. I finally have her back with me…where she's safe and out of harm._'

_**He started to growl placing pressure on his teeth as he clenched his fists so hard that his nails were digging into his skin, "You…" He glared up at Kagome, "TRAITOR!!"  
Kagome gasped as she jerked back with her eyes wide open as he growled that out to her, "Inuyasha!" **_

_**Inuyasha growled glaring at her, "How dare you make me promise that I would stay by your side…WHEN YOU WENT AHEAD AND KISSED KOGA!?"**_

Inuyasha groaned as he tightened his grip around her shoulder, '_Kagome I…I'm sorry._' He bit his lower lip as he held her closer into his chest lowering his eyes so his bangs were hiding his eyes, '_I am so sorry Kagome!_'

"Inuyasha?" His ears twitched hearing Kikyo's voice snapping him out of his thoughts.

He looked down at her to meet her concerned eyes, "Is something that matter?"

Inuyasha sighed and shook his head, "No…it's nothing."  
Kikyo frowned getting the vibe of what was but shrugged it off, "How's Kagome doing?"  
Inuyasha glanced at her before looking back down at Kagome, "She-"

"Hmmmm." They heard Kagome groan.

Inuyasha's ears perked up hearing her moan as his eyes went wide as he looked down at her, "Kagome!?"

Kagome slowly began opening her eyes. Her chocolate brown ones met Inuyasha's handsome golden amber eyes filled with concern and slight surprise.

"Inu…Inuyasha?" She said in a soft tone.

"How are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked softly.

Kagome groaned while beginning to rub her forehead, "Yeah…I just have a headache that's all."  
"Well with what you went through these past two days…" She heard Ena looking back at her, "I won't blame ya if you did."  
"But what you did back there was absolutely amazing Kagome." Miroku said out of the blue.

Kagome glanced at him as he continued, "With the way you used your powers was really incredible."  
"Well that's what you would expect from a miko Miroku." Kagome replied softly.

"Yeah but we have never seen you do anything like that before." Sango pointed out.

Kagome raised a brow, "You guys have seen me shoot arrows before."  
"No that's not what we are talking about." Kikyo told her.

Kagome looked at her friend as she continued, "We're talking about the barrier you put up when Naraku was escaping."  
"Oh that." Kagome replied, "I have done that before but it was during the time that Naraku sealed my powers."  
"Heh no wonder why we have never seen you do that before." Inuyasha grunted getting her to look up at him, "You must have just learned it when Naraku sealed up your miko powers."  
Kagome nodded, "Yeah exactly."  
Silence filled the air after Kagome said those two words.

Something struck Kagome before looking up at her hanyou friend, "Hey Inuyasha?"

"Mm? What?" Inuyasha asked looking down at her meeting her eyes.

Kagome arched a brow, "Why did you come?"

Inuyasha jerked his head back arching a brow, "Why? Didn't you want me there or something?"  
"No! That's not what I'm saying." Kagome replied and lowered her eyes away from his, "I just thought…you wouldn't come for me."  
Inuyasha tilted his head still arching a brow, "Why wouldn't I? Especially after getting that call from you mom."  
Ena stared at him, '_He does realize we can say that Koga told us. Naraku isn't around us._'

"But I thought you hated me?" Kagome asked assuming that he did.

Inuyasha's head jerked again.

_**He started to growl placing pressure on his teeth as he clenched his fists so hard that his nails were digging into his skin, "You…" He glared up at Kagome, "TRAITOR!!"  
Kagome gasped as she jerked back with her eyes wide open as he growled that out to her, "Inuyasha!" She gasped out as she felt her heart shatter.**_

_**Inuyasha growled glaring at her, "How dare you make me promise that I would stay by your side…WHEN YOU WENT AHEAD AND KISSED KOGA!?"  
"But I didn't kiss Koga!" Kagome shouted as her eyes started to water up, "Koga was the one that kissed me!"  
"Oh like I would believe that!" Inuyasha shouted out glaring at her one more time before turning around.**_

_**Kagome's eyes went wide as she started to feel her body shake, "In-Inuyasha…" She slowly walked up to him and held out her hand and grabbed onto his shoulder, "Please Inuyasha…believe me I-"**_

"_**I've heard enough!" Inuyasha snarled out as he ripped his away from Kagome's hand, he glared at her, "Leave me alone!" He then shouted as he jumped into the air, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled out.**_

Kagome sighed with a frown has she felt her heart starting to cry, "Especially…with what happened the other night."

Inuyasha sighed softly feeling the guilt in his heart grow as he lowered his head covering his eyes again.

The others watched him waiting for him to answer.

"Kagome I thought I told you this once before?" Inuyasha replied softly.

_**Kagome nodded, "And you have every right to hate me for that matter."  
"Whoa, whoa where is this all coming from?" Inuyasha asked while waving his hands as he raised a brow.**_

"_**Well you haven't spoken to me since…yesterday morning and…"**_

"_**Listen Kagome, I may have a short temper, I may yell and huff and I may get mad at you but I would never ever hate you." Inuyasha replied firmly.**_

"I may be short tempered, I may huff and puff and I may get mad at you." He met her eyes narrowing his eyes slightly, "But the one thing I will never feel towards you is hatred. Even if I tried I couldn't."  
Kagome stared at him as her heart began to pound.

Inuyasha lowered his head again, "Because…you are an important person to me Kagome." Kagome gasped softly as he continued his little speech, "I never want our friendship to be destroyed." He looked at her again, "Because if I did…my life would never be the same again."  
Kagome's eyes went wide feeling her cheeks heat up, "Inuyasha."

Sango leaned towards Miroku and whispered to him, "You think they'll actually go for it?"

"Well…he kinda confessed." Miroku pointed out to her.

Sango sighed looking back at the two, "Guess that's a start."

Kagome stared at the fences that they walked past before her eyes softened before looking back up at Inuyasha, "Say Inuyasha?"  
"Yeah?" Inuyasha asked softly starting to feel kinda embarrassed for telling her all of that.

Kagome smiled softly at him, "When we get to the shrine can you…" Her cheeks turned a light pink, "Take me to the God's Tree?"  
Inuyasha furrowed a brow, "Why would you want me to take you there?"

"Because I want too." Kagome replied softly still smiling.

"Are you sure you're up to that Kagome?"' Kikyo asked in concern catching Kagome's attention, "I mean you did put up one heck of a fight with Naraku."  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "I'm fine Kikyo." She looked Kikyo in the eyes, "Besides it's not like I'm asking him to take me to a bar or anything. I just want him to take me to the God's Tree."

Ena arched a brow, '_She wants him to take her?_' She tilted her head slightly, '_What's she up to?_'

Kagome looked back up at the hanyou, "Please Inuyasha! Take me to the God's Tree?"

Inuyasha tilted his head at her as she smiled widely at him mentally pleading.

He sighed before smiling in defeat, "Okay if that's what you want."

Kagome smiled nodding her head, "Yes it is!"

* * *

They had finally made it back to shrine. Inuyasha turned to the left side of the stairs walking towards the God's Tree just like Kagome had asked. 

Ash and Miroku started to follow them.

"Wait you guys."

Ash and Miroku looked at Ena.

"Why?" They both asked arching a brow.

Ena looked down at her boyfriend, "I think we should give those two their privacy."

"Yeah." Sango said softly, "Those two need to talk alone.

Ena slid off of Ash's back, "We'll just head inside and see if anyone's home."  
"And if they're not?" Miroku asked crossing his arms.

"We'll just get in with the spare key." Kikyo replied before pointing at herself, "I know where the key is."  
Ash, Ena, Miroku and Sango looked at her before nodding.

* * *

Inuyasha stood in front of the God's Tree with Kagome still in his arms. 

Inuyasha stared at it, '_Man this thing is really breath taking._'

He snapped back to reality when he heard Kagome grunt and felt her move out of his arms.

"Huh Kagome?" He called out to her softly as he watched her walk a few inches in front of the tree.

Kagome sighed before looking back at him with a soft smile before sitting down on the ground in front of the tree, "Sit Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stared at her for a few seconds trying to figure out what she was doing. But he nodded obeying her wishes. He approached her and sat down on his knees in front of her.

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said softly as her smile faded looking up at him meeting his eyes, "We…need to talk."  
"Kagome I'm so sorry!" Inuyasha said right as she finished her sentence, he leaned towards her, "I had no idea that Naraku had set that whole thing up until your mom called!"  
He grunted lowering his eyes clenching his pants, "I'm so sorry."  
"I know you are sorry." He heard Kagome say.

He looked up at her who smiled warmly, "I knew you were because of what you said to me earlier and how you said it. I don't blame you at all since you didn't know." Kagome tilted her head, "Especially when I wasn't honest with you guys at the hospital."  
"But you had your reason as well." Inuyasha replied softly, "Ena found the note that Naraku had given you."

"Yeah…when I got that note I panicked." Kagome explained lowering her eyes to the ground, "I didn't know if he was lying or telling the truth. But I didn't want to risk it! I didn't want to end up losing people that I care so much about." She sighed before meeting Inuyasha's eyes again, "But I guess…I did end up losing someone in the process."  
"No Kagome." Inuyasha said firmly, "You didn't lose me and you won't!" He grabbed her hand and held it tight but gently at the same time.

Kagome gasped lightly looking from their hands up to his eyes.

Inuyasha grunted, "I promised you yesterday that I would stay by your side no matter what!" He narrowed his eyes, "And I'm intending on keeping that promise until the end of time!"

"Inuyasha." Kagome said softly.

Kagome grunted softly, "Why did you react the way you did?"

Inuyasha groaned as he let go of her hand and put it back on his lap as he glanced at the ground, "I…I was just mad."  
"Mad at what?" Kagome asked, "Were you mad because I was associated with someone that was working with my worst enemy?"  
"No." Inuyasha replied softly.

An image of Koga and Kagome kissing appeared in his mind, he grunted clenching his pant legs, "That's not the reason."  
Kagome tilted her head slightly, "Then…what was the reason? Why were you so mad?"

_**Mrs. Mogya just smiled, "Oh don't worry about the office people I will take care of them. Oh and Inuyasha…" She looked over at him.**_

_**Inuyasha looked at her, "Yeah?"**_

"_**Don't you think it would be best to tell Kagome how you feel?" His eyes went wide as she continued, "I'm sure she would want to hear it and even if she does choose Koga. You guys are still only 15 16 years old. You still have plainly of time to get together even if it isn't in High School. It could be in college or even after college. I know you two will get together so if she does choose him. You are just going to have to wait."  
**_Inuyasha narrowed his eyes gripping tighter on his pant legs, "I…I thought he…" He felt his heart leap up into his throat, '_Come on Inuyasha just come out and say it!_'

"I thought he…" Inuyasha's cheeks turned a dark pink as he lowered his head to cover his eyes, "He…stole your heart from me."

Kagome jerked while feeling heart pound faster, "My…heart?"

Inuyasha nodded keeping his eyes to the ground, "I thought…you loved him. Which was why I reacted the way I did because I thought…" More blush appeared on Inuyasha's cheeks before saying softly, "That I would be the one that stole your heart."  
Kagome gasped as her cheeks went crimson red as her eyes went wide, "Inuyasha."  
Inuyasha didn't pick his head up. He refused to look up so he wouldn't see Kagome's face when she rejected him.

Kagome stared at him noticing that he wasn't looking up at her.

She sighed as a smile appeared on her face, she crawled over towards him.

Inuyasha jerked as his eyes went wide as he felt Kagome place her hands under his armpit and wrapped her arms around his backside of his shoulders as she sat on his lap.

"K-Kagome!?" Inuyasha gasped out feeling his heart jump into his throat making his throat go dry.

Kagome smiled sighing pleasantly as she snuggled her cheek into his shoulder making the hanyou turn crimson red, "Inuyasha let me tell you a little something about me and Koga."  
"Koga and I met when it was our first day in the second grade. We were good friends along with Kikyo and yes I'll admit as the months went on I did find myself with little crush on him."  
Inuyasha grumbled, '_And you're reminding me of this why?_'

"But looking back on that crush now it was nothing more than a little kid crush. You know how some kids get crushes on their teachers or on a cartoon character?" Kagome continued, "How they only seem to last for a couple days and then they move on to someone else? Well that's how I see that crush. I found it more as puppy love than actually being _**in **_love."  
Inuyasha glanced at the side of her head as she sighed continuing her tale, "But the crush immediately faded when Naraku and Onigumo came into the picture when Koga was siding with Onigumo and began picking on me."

Inuyasha groaned slightly remembering the pain and hurt that Kagome had gone through during those times.

"Sure there were times during my years in Kyoto that I dreamed that Koga would come back to me but…that never happened which was what made me more depressed what made me give up the most. I felt alone, even though I had Kikyo and Ena, I still felt like I was all alone. I felt like my heart would be forever stuck in total darkness because I thought I lost the one I loved." Kagome explained softly frowning feeling a sharp pain in her heart remembering what she had felt.

Inuyasha frowned feeling the pain that Kagome had been feeling, "Kagome."

Kagome let out a heavy sigh but immediately felt happy and smiled pleasantly, "But then I met you…Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide as she continued, "When I met you I was able to smile and laugh again when I thought I wouldn't be able too. Your friendship with me made my heart find it's light a light that was lost long ago. You made me feel…happy for once in my life after 6 years of suffering I felt happy and proud to be alive."  
Inuyasha continued to listen amazed of what he was hearing her words were making his heart pound faster and faster with each word that came out of her mouth.

Kagome smiled into his shoulder, "And before I knew it I found myself crushing…on you."

Inuyasha gaped with wide eyes, '_Crushing…on me?_' "Kagome."

"But with each passing year I found out that my crush on you wasn't nearly as strong as my crush on Koga was." Kagome said softly and proudly, "And today I realized that my crush was more than just a silly little crush."

Inuyasha gasped while feeling Kagome pull away from him slightly to look up at him with those beautiful big brown eyes of hers'.

Kagome looked up at him with her eyes full of passion, which didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha.

"So how could have Koga stolen my heart…" She smiled warmly, "When you have stolen mine."  
Inuyasha gasped softly before saying softly, "Kagome."

Kagome leaned up towards him closing her eyes as she placed her lips on his. Inuyasha's ears perked up as his eyes went wide, '_Kagome!_'

Kagome pulled away to smile at the completely shocked Inuyasha, "I love you…Inuyasha."  
Inuyasha just sat there completely speechless. But in a split second he wrapped his arms around Kagome and pulled her into him placing his lips on top of hers'.

He pulled away slightly to look at her and said softly as his hot breath blew on her face, "I love you too Kagome."

Kagome smiled lovingly before closing the gap between them again. Inuyasha closed his eyes returning her kiss. He swore if this was a dream that he would totally kill the sandman!

Kagome was the first to pull away and snuggled her head back on her hanyou's shoulder and smiled closing her eyes as he wrapped his strong arms around her and held her tightly into his chest.

Then suddenly a tune began to play in her head and began to sing,

"_In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone._"

Inuyasha opened his eyes to listen to his Kagome sing.

"_They can have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart._"

"_I know love will find a way, anywhere I go, I'm home, if you are there beside me. Like dark turning into day, somehow we'll come through, now that I've found you, love will find a way._"

Kagome opened her mouth to sing the other verse.

"_I was so afraid  
Now I realize._" Inuyasha sung out.

Kagome's eyes went wide once she heard Inuyasha's voice. She then pulled away from him a bit to look him in the eyes.

He looked at her with passion as he continued,

"_Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies._"

Inuyasha placed his hand on Kagome's cheek and caressed it,

"_There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes._"

Kagome smiled warmly placing her hand over his and met his smile as she joined in with him.

"_And if only they could feel it too, the happiness I feel with you. They know love will find a way, anywhere we go, we're home, if we are there together._"

Inuyasha leaned his forehead on hers' watching her smile more as they both continued to sing,

"_Like dark turning into day, somehow we'll make it through, now that I've found you, love will find a way. I know love will find a way._"

Inuyasha and Kagome stared at each other before leaning towards each other closing the gap between them once again. Both happy and relieved, they both got what they had been waiting for. Kagome and Inuyasha have won each other's hearts.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! They are finally together! -everyone jumps for joy- Now the song was from **The Lion King 2: Love Will Find a Way**. Don't ask! I just felt like having them both sing at the end since Kagome hasn't sung since the talent show and with Inuyasha joining in with this song just made it seem more cute. Now the next chapter will be a happy chapter! Everyone goes to the carnival and they all separate to go off on their own dates. What will happen? Well you are just going to have to wait until the next chapter. Now I don't know when I'll update again. But update as soon as I can.

See ya next time!

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ME!**


	32. love is so sweet

Hey again sorry for the long update. Just been busy with other stories and school but most of the time I've just been plan lazy I guess. But I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. Now after I this chapter I will update **Prince Inuyasha meets Kagome**. Since that is so close to being done. But anyway let's get to the next chapter.

**Chapter 32: Love is so Sweet**

Inuyasha walked down the sidewalk just a few blocks away from the Higurashi Shrine. Though while he was walking he felt like he had been walking on clouds. Actually he had felt that way ever since yesterday. The events that had happened these past two days continued to play in his mind. From the time he saw Kagome and Koga "kiss", to the time when Ena and Ash informed him that Kagome was kidnapped. To the time that him and his friends arrived at the warehouse just in time before Naraku could fully suck the energy right out of _**his **_Kagome. Oh…and that's another main part that played in his mind, the part where him and Kagome admitted their feelings for one another and had shared their first kiss together right under the God's Tree.

Inuyasha placed his clawed fingers over his lips still feeling Kagome's nice, soft sweet lips on top of his.

'_This is all so weird to me._' Inuyasha thought to himself, '_When we kissed for the first time…it felt like we were in heaven, at least to me anyway._'

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at the way he had been feeling since their event under the Sacred Tree. He never wanted to stop feeling like this, heck he doubts the feeling would ever stop.

He smirked as he quickened his pace, '_Today is going to be a fine day. I can feel it._'

* * *

Kagome sighed pleasantly as her and Souta walked down the shrine steps, '_Yesterday…seems like…some sort of weird nightmare but at the end…turned out to be a dream come true. To me it seemed like a fairytale, though a very messed up one. The evil wizard kidnapping me taking me away from my love, but then my love and our loyal companions come to my rescue. Then…_' Kagome smiled dreamily, '_My knight in shining armor takes me back home and we admit our feelings towards each other and share our very first kiss!_'

Kagome gently brushed her fingertips against her lips swearing that she could still feel Inuyasha's hot lips on hers'.

'_I'm…I'm finally together with…Inuyasha._' She squealed in delight, '_Finally after 3 years of just being close friends we are a couple!_' Kagome giggled, '_This is the greatest moment of my life!_'

"Uh hello!? Earth to Kagome! Kagome can you hear me!?"

Kagome jerked when she heard her younger brother calling out to her. She looked down to her side to meet Souta's stare.

"What's up?" Kagome asked arching a brow.

Souta raised a brow, "Are you sure you should be coming to school today? I mean you have gone through a lot these past two days."  
Kagome smiled warmly at her brother's concern and ruffled his hair, "Oh don't worry squirt it'll be okay. Really I'm fine, actually I'm way better then fine." She squealed softly with excitement, "I'm fantastic!"

"Ah!" Souta winced since he was right next to his sister when she squealed, "Man why must you girls squeal all the time? It hurts the ears!"  
"Well then get ear plugs if you don't like it." Kagome pointed out to him gruffly, "But if you where them when it comes to a girl you like then you may end up with your face in the dirt."

Souta flinched as he looked up at her, "Why?"

Kagome smiled evilly, "Because girls don't like it when guys won't listen to them. Since if they don't the girls will give you something that you won't like."  
Souta gulped.

"Kagome you do realize that you just insulted yourself right?"

Kagome smiled as she looked down the steps to see Inuyasha smirking up at her with his hands dug into his pockets.

Kagome chuckled as she walked up in front of him, "I know, but I just wanted to scare him." She tilted her head, "Though I'm not wrong. Most girls are like that."  
"Well then…" Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist, "I'm glad that you're not." He jerked and pointed at her, "You're not right?"

Kagome smiled rolling her eyes, "No of course not. You should know that by now Inuyasha."  
"Well hey a dude's got to make sure. I mean I don't know what you're like as a girlfriend." Inuyasha defended himself.

Kagome leaned up and kissed him and went back down on her feet and smiled up at him, "Does that answer your question?"

"Gee I don't know." Inuyasha replied smirking at her as he gently grabbed her cheek and leaned down towards her, "I might have to do a little more research." He closed his eyes as he put his lips on top of hers' again.

Kagome giggled as she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

"Ugh! Does anyone have a puke bucket?" Souta shouted out the people as they walked past them, "Because I think I'm going to hurl!"  
Inuyasha and Kagome chuckled as they parted to look at him.

"You know kid you should be getting pretty close to that age where kissing is cool." Inuyasha pointed out to him.

"Yeah, but it's the fact that my older sister is kissing a guy, that's bothering me!" Souta replied loudly looking back at them, "No offense to you or anything Inuyasha but that's just sick and wrong!"  
"Actually…" Inuyasha said gently turning his attention back down at Kagome with a warm smile, "I find it far from sick and wrong. I find more…electrifying."  
Kagome smiled up at him.

"Ugh! I swear I'm going to hurl!" Souta shouted again holding his head in disgust.

Kagome giggled and looked up at Inuyasha and gently grabbed his collar, "Well then…" Inuyasha looked down at her as she smirked evilly, "Let's make him hurl."  
Inuyasha smirked evilly leaning his head back down towards her, "I'm game."  
As their lips brushed up against each other making them feel each other's hot breath, Souta groaned out in disgust, "ARGH! You guys are sick!"  
Kagome and Inuyasha chuckled as they turned their attention back towards Souta as he began stomping away from them.

"Well…" Kagome looked back up at Inuyasha meeting his gaze as she smirked, "I say job well done."  
"Heh should have done that the first two times we tried to kiss." Inuyasha snorted out turning his head away slightly still glancing at her with a smile.

Kagome chuckled, "Yeah no kidding." She pulled out of his arms and began walking, "Let's get going. I don't want to be late."  
"Hold it." Inuyasha said roughly grabbed Kagome's wrist.

Kagome gasped as she felt herself get twirled back into Inuyasha's arms as he wrapped them around her tightly.

He smirked as he saw her looked up at him with wide eyes.

'_Whoa…that was new. I've never seen this side of Inuyasha before._' She gently bit her finger, '_I mean I like it but…I'm just not use to it._'

"Where's my kiss?" Inuyasha asked her blowing his hot breath on her face causing shivers to go up and down her spine, "I won't let that little act go without getting some type of reward for it."  
Kagome slowly smiled and chuckled, "Fine, you do deserve something."

Inuyasha just smiled as he leaned down towards Kagome's lips again. He suddenly started to feel a little tickle on his neck causing him to press his cheek on it to make it go away, but it kept coming back.

He growled softly and brought his hand up to where his neck was to take care of the little tickle but was suddenly pushed back causing him to lose his balance and fall on the road.

"Ah!" He yelped out and groaned rubbing his butt.

He heard a little chuckle from in front of him. Inuyasha looked up to see her smiling playfully at him.

She turned slightly waved at him and winked, "Race ya there!" Kagome then dashed off.

"Hey!" Inuyasha called out quickly standing up and got back on the sidewalk, he threw his arms up, "Why even bother when you know who's going to win!?"  
Kagome stopped and turned around she smiled at him and leaned her body forward a bit, "What? Is the big strong Inuyasha chickening out of a challenge?"

"Heck no!" Inuyasha shouted at her and smirked, "I never turn down a challenge!"  
"Then come get me big boy!" Kagome shouted out to him as she began running again.

Inuyasha sighed rubbing his head, '_Why must she even bother?_' He shrugged as he smiled, "Oh well can't complain." He bent down ready to dash off after her, "Since I'm going to get something out of this, a win _**and **_my kiss that I didn't get!"  
After a few seconds he ran off after her.

* * *

Kagome panted as she ran up towards the school, "Ohhh I think I'm going to win this time!" She glanced behind her to find Inuyasha starting to catch up to her.

"Eep!" Kagome squeaked out and began to run faster, "I spoke too soon!"  
She suddenly gasped when she felt a demon aura run up to her and screamed when she felt someone lift her up bridal style.

"And who said I would let you win?"

Kagome opened her eyes and looked up to find Inuyasha smirking back at her, she slapped his chest, "Don't ever sneak up on me like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"  
"Sorry, but you brought it upon yourself." Inuyasha reminded her playfully leaning his face in towards hers' causing her to blush, "You're the one who challenged me."  
"But I wasn't expecting you to go and do that!" Kagome defended loudly with her cheeks crimson red.

"Well after all my 3 years of knowing you I know how to get back at you for cheating." Inuyasha told her slyly.

"What!? By sneaking up on me and picking me up!?" Kagome squeaked out loudly.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yep that's right."  
Kagome pouted as she crossed her arms glaring playfully at him, "You're no fun!"  
Inuyasha just chuckled at her and leaned his face back towards hers', "Now let's finish what we started back there before you rudely interrupted it."  
Kagome giggled giving into Inuyasha smiling as she gently grabbed his cheeks and pulled his head forward and met his lips again.

"Aww now ain't that cutest posse you've ever seen?"

Inuyasha and Kagome jerked quickly pulling away to look ahead of them to find Sango and Miroku walking up to them hand in hand.

The two looked at each other and gasped suddenly turning crimson red as Inuyasha set Kagome back down on the floor.

He cleared his throat trying to rid himself of the embarrassment Kagome did the same.

Sango and Miroku sighed.

'_Guess the two aren't use to public display._' Sango rolled her eyes after thinking that, '_Duh of course not. They just got together yesterday so no kidding they won't be use to that yet!_'

Miroku smiled as he clapped his hand together, "Well I'm glad to see that you two are your old happy selves again."  
Kagome and Inuyasha looked at him as he continued, "Let me tell you having you guys depressed all the time was really irritating."  
"Well that didn't bug me all that much." Sango replied crossing her arms while turning her gaze from her boyfriend to Kagome and Inuyasha, "But what really bugged me was the fact that you two were too blind not to notice each other's little hints about your feelings."  
Inuyasha and Kagome jerked.

"Were…were we really that obvious?" Kagome asked softly still blushing.

Sango and Miroku rolled their eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure even a 3 year old could even figure that out." Sango pointed out to them roughly.

Kagome and Inuyasha grunted as they lowered their heads as Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head while Kagome scratched her cheek in slight embarrassment.

"Hahaha so pointing out how obvious they were I see." They heard a familiar voice laugh out.

They looked behind Kagome and Inuyasha as Ena and Ash walked up with Ash's arm around her waist.

"I still can't believe you guys didn't figure out each other's feelings until yesterday." Ena replied crossing her arms while smirking at her friends.

Inuyasha grumbled narrowing his eyes, "Well…we had other things to worry about. L-Like Naraku for instance."  
"Inuyasha that is the most lamest excuse I have ever heard." Ash pointed out while rubbing Ena's side.

Inuyasha glared at him, "It's not an excuse! It's true!"  
"Well I guess I'll let them get away with that excuse." Ena replied closing her eyes and opened them to look at her friends, "Since it isn't…a completely lie."  
"Thank you Ena." Kagome replied in relief.

"Yeah but still, don't ya think they would have noticed between those times?" Sango asked Ena as she felt Miroku's hand slid on her butt and began rubbing it.

She sighed deciding to let him get away with it, since he is after all her boyfriend.

"Yeah there is that." Ena replied waving a finger at Sango.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Okay, okay we get it. Sorry that we didn't figure it out but we can't redo what has already been done. So might as well just deal with what's happening now."

"We know." Ash replied smiling at them, "We just love teasing you two."  
Inuyasha and Kagome grumbled as they narrowed their eyes while their cheeks turned a light pink.

"Oh it's so good to see the whole gang peacefully back together."

"Mm?" They all hummed as they looked towards the road to spot Kikyo getting off of the city bus.

Kagome smiled and waved, "What'd up Kikyo?"  
Kikyo smiled as she walked up to Kagome, "Oh nothing much. Just glad to see that everything is back normal." She tilted her head, "Well mostly anyway."  
Kagome blushed knowing what her best friend was talking about.

* * *

Rin and Sesshoumaru smirked as they watched the young freshman talk among themselves, but they were mainly smiling at Kagome and Inuyasha, who they noticed were holding hands.

"Those two make a good couple don't they?" Rin asked her boyfriend softly.

"Heh finally my dumb brother as asked your sister out. Here I thought he would wait until…he was an old geezer before telling her." Sesshoumaru snorted out as he hold up his arm on the brick of the building slightly in front of Rin who was leaning her back against the brick wall.

Rin chuckled as she looked up at Sesshoumaru, "Oh I don't think he would have waited that long."  
Sesshoumaru glanced at her, "You never know with that brother of mine."  
Rin just chuckled at him as she leaned up and kissed him. Sesshoumaru slowly closed his eyes and kissed her back.

'_Now you shall finally share the same feelings that I have for Rin, only with Kagome, little brother._' Sesshoumaru thought to himself showing a bit of pride in his voice.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha walked down the hallway hand in hand and shoulder to shoulder as the students that they walked passed gauged at them.

Inuyasha glanced at them noticing their surprised expressions, he glared, '_What the hell's their problem? They are acting like they've never seen two people walking hand in hand before._'

"No way." His ears twitched as he heard some of the students whispering to each other, "Are those two going out?"

'_What does it look like dumbass?_' Inuyasha grumbled narrowing his eyes.

"That's what it seems to be."

"But I thought Kagome and Koga were going out? That's what people were saying yesterday."  
Inuyasha growled, '_No way in hell would that flea-bag ever go out with Kagome!_'

"So how did those two end up getting together?"

"Maybe the thing with her and Koga was just a rumor."  
'_Gee ya think!?_' Inuyasha snorted.

"Man I am so jealous of her."  
Inuyasha growled softly as he tightened his hold on Kagome's hand, '_They better not try and do anything unless they want me to rip them to shreds!_'

He suddenly hummed and his eyes went wide slightly as he felt something leaning on his shoulder. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome to find her head leaning on his shoulder while smiling brightly.

Inuyasha cheeks turned a light red, '_I'm just not use to her being this affectionate towards him, especially in front of everybody. Sure she hugged me a lot but…that was just us showing friendship. But now…it's a whole different thing._'

Kagome sighed pleasantly inhaling Inuyasha's sweet scent with her eyes closed but then opened them slightly still smiling, '_This still feels like…some sort of dream. A sweet, wonderful dream._' She narrowed her eyes, '_I swear if this is a dream I'm going to scream my freaking head off!_'

* * *

Lunchtime finally rolled around and the gang was sitting at their usual table. On one side were Inuyasha, Kagome and Kikyo and the other side was Ash, Ena, Sango and Miroku.

Sango groaned as she looked down at her food, "Man the lunch today looks really disgusting." She cringed her nose as she stirred the food around in her tray, "It looks like someone barfed it up or something."  
Ena gagged and narrowed her eyes at Sango, "Gee thanks for that insight Sango, now you made me lose my appetite."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not wrong." Sango apologized.

"Which is why I'm glad I took a sub today." Ash stepped in smiling with pride as he bit into his sub.

Ena narrowed her eyes at him, "Well unlike some people we don't have that much money to buy a sub. I only had two bucks and the subs here are like three or four."  
"I could have lend you the money if you'd asked me." Ash pointed out to her.

"But I didn't want to take your money." Ena said softly.

"It's not taking if I volunteer to give you the money." Ash reassured her.

Ena smiled, "I know but," She looked back down at her tray, "I thought today's lunch would actually be good today."  
"Ena?" She looked up at Kikyo, "In what world are the schools' lunches ever look or taste good?"  
Ena shrugged, "The school has its moments."  
"She does have a point there." Miroku cut in while taking a bite of his rice ball, "There are days when the schools' food isn't that bad."  
"Says the guy who keeps bringing lunch from home." Sango pointed out gruffly.

"What difference does that make?" Miroku asked his girlfriend and tilted his head, "Just because I bring food from home doesn't mean I can't admire the food here once in a while."  
"You know Miroku…that just sounded really sick, considering it's school food." Inuyasha grumbled out as he leaned his chin on his palm.

Miroku shrugged, "I'm not wrong though."  
"Yeah but still…" He narrowed his eyes, "It's gross."  
Kagome sighed now wanting to change the subject, "So…" Everyone looked at her as she tilted her head, "Has anyone seen Koga, Onigumo or the three stooges?"  
The others jerked their head slightly and tilted them thinking about her question.

"Oddly…" Ena started before looking back at Kagome, "No, I haven't seen them since yesterday."  
"Pff cowards. That's what they are! They're cowards, because they can't come here and face us!" Inuyasha grumbled out with a slight growl.

"Well…I have seen Koga though." Kikyo pointed out.

"Really?" Kagome gasped out and looked at Kikyo, "Is he okay?"

Kikyo sighed, "Physically, yes, emotionally…no."  
Kagome groaned, "How is he?"  
Inuyasha glanced down at Kagome before looking back at Kikyo.

Kikyo let out a soft sigh, "Well…he didn't really talk to me he just gave me a note."  
"Why didn't he talk to you?" Miroku asked arching a brow, "Considering what went on yesterday and all."  
"Well apparently the guy can't talk to us." Kikyo started to explain, "Since if he is caught talking to us Ayame's life will immediately end."  
Everyone snarled when they heard that.

"I can believe that Naraku! How can he be so low enough to kill a little girl!? Who didn't do a damn thing to him." Ash grunted out while narrowing his eyes.

Kagome gave him a blank stare, "Well he was low enough to put a curse on me and I didn't do anything to him."  
"Let's not forget he was also low enough to try and suck the energy out of her." Inuyasha added closing his eyes showing he was still angry about it.

"I know but still he's suppose to act like a respectful adult." Ash grumbled out.

"Pff what respectful adult!?" Inuyasha snorted out glaring at him, "I doubt that bastard even knows what the hell respect even means."  
Kagome turned her attention back towards Kikyo, "What else did he tell you?"

"Oh apparently we won't be seeing much of Ayano, Beniko and Cheika." Kikyo informed with a bright smile.

"What, did they go back to Kyoto or something?" Sango asked arching a brow quite surprised to hear that.

"That's the way it sounds, though Koga can't be too sure about it considering Naraku and Onigumo don't tell him much anymore." Kikyo replied crossing her arms over the table.

"Why? Did they figure out that he helped us?" Miroku asked softly hoping that they didn't.

Kikyo shrugged, "I don't know, Koga didn't give me that much info."

"What about Naraku and Onigumo?" Inuyasha asked suddenly and narrowed his eyes, "Are those two planning anything new that we should be aware of?"  
Kikyo shrugged again, "Koga didn't tell me, which probably means he doesn't know."

"Either that or he can't tell because of his situation." Ash suggested.

Kikyo nodded and pointed at him, "That could be it too."  
"Are they still hiding out in that rundown building?" Miroku asked before narrowing his eyes, "Or did they change hideouts?"  
"Well according to Koga, yes, they did change hideouts." Kikyo informed softly not happy about that fact.

"Damn it! Those fucking bastards ran off?" Inuyasha replied loudly glaring at Kikyo.

"Yep." Kikyo replied.

"Damn! So where are they now?" Inuyasha asked wanting to know so one day he could go to Naraku's hideout and take him down once and for all.

Kikyo shook her head, "Koga didn't give it to me. Since he doesn't know the area all that well."  
"Argh! So much for him being "reliable"." Inuyasha growled out.

Kikyo glared, "But he did say once he is able to scout around he'll tell us where they are."  
"Well…" Miroku leaned against the wall glancing at each of his friends, "Then I guess that means we're just going to have to wait until we get the address from Koga before taking any serious action."  
"Can we really afford to wait that long?" Sango asked him, "I mean Naraku might figure out a new plan before then."  
"Heh then that only means we are going to have to keep our eyes and ears open at all times." Inuyasha informed catching their attention as he narrowed his life, "We all have to watch each others' backs while also watching for any signs of Naraku or Onigumo."  
They nodded.

"Guess we have no choice but to do that." Ena replied, "Since we don't want to have anymore horrible drama things happening to us."  
"Got that right. 3 times is bad enough." Kagome grunted rolling her eyes.

"Was it really 3 times? I thought it was more than that?" Sango asked arching a brow as she tilted her head.

Kagome shrugged, "I'm not sure. But it's enough to get me ready to kill him."  
"Got that right." Inuyasha grunted as he slurped up his ramen noodles.

They all grew silent as they went back to eating their lunch but it wasn't long before Kikyo started to speak.

"Oh!" Kikyo clapped her hands catching her friends' attention, she smiled at them, "Are you guys going to the Spring Carnival this weekend?"  
"Oh that's right." Inuyasha replied before smiling, "I forgot it was this weekend."  
Ash furrowed a brow, "Spring Carnival?"  
"Oh that's just a normal tradition that Tokyo does." Ena informed him as she smiled up at him, "It's a carnival that celebrates the coming of spring."  
"I'm sure he could have figured that out on his own." Inuyasha pointed out to Ena.

"Well I was just confirming it." Ena replied glancing at Inuyasha.

"Heh well if it's a traditional carnival," Inuyasha and Ena looked at Ash as he smirked, "Then that makes it a requirement that I must go to it."  
Ena chuckled lightly, "Yeah, this'll be your first time at this carnival."  
"Yep, which means my plans for this weekend are already set." Ash replied showing the excitement in his smile.

"Hey why don't we all go." Sango suggested getting them to look at her as she smiled, "It's been a while since we've all hung out together."  
Kagome smiled, "Yeah that is a great idea Sango!"

"It would be a good chance for us to celebrate our little victory over Naraku." Inuyasha pointed out while also smiling, liking the idea of going to the carnival with _**his **_Kagome.

"No kidding." Ash replied, "We all need a little fun after having a horrible week."  
"Well…I also have another reason why I brought it up." Kikyo said catching the attention of her friends again.

She smiled, "The real reason why I brought it up was because my grandmother signed the LifeSavers to play at the Spring Carnival."  
"What!?" Her friends shouted in surprise yet were shocked.

"You're kidding!" Ena exclaimed with wide eyes as she slowly started to smile, "Your grandmother got LifeSavers a gig at the fair!?"  
Kikyo smiled, "Yep that's right."  
"Why would she go and do that?" Kagome gaped out feeling her heart pound at the thought of her performing in front of a different audience.

"Well my mom and dad told her about the talent show and she thought to give us more experience by having us perform at a place outside of school." Kikyo explained smiling widely loving the idea of actually getting somewhere with the band.

"Well that was a nice thing for her to do." Miroku complemented with a smile.

"How much are they going to pay you? Or are you guys doing it for free?" Inuyasha asked finding himself very curious about the gig.

Kikyo smirked while rolling her eyes, "Figured you'd ask about the payment?"  
"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha asked loudly as he glared at her.

Kikyo just sighed rolling her eyes again, "According to my grandma they are going to pay us…maybe $2,000."  
"Holy shit that's a lot for just one stinking gig!" Inuyasha exclaimed as his eyes shot wide open.

"Well the payment will all depend on how much attention we get." Kikyo told him before looking at Kagome, "But of course it's all up to us if we want to do this or not." Kikyo smiled, "So what do you say?"

Kagome jerked slightly and hummed as she lowered her head to think about this proposal. This was a big thing! Not just for Kagome, but for her friends as well. This was something that she had dreamed about since she first heard her father play the guitar but became more real to her once she started to learn to play.

Kagome finally smiled as she looked up at her friends, who had been staring at her waiting for her answer.

She looked at Kikyo, "Well I'm game if you guys are."

"Awesome!" Kikyo exclaimed and looked at Ena, "Are you in?"

Ena smirked and nodded, "You bet! I've been practicing almost practically everyday since the talent show."  
"All right then it's settled!" They all looked at Sango who smirked, "We are all going to the fair this weekend to have a rocking time!"

They all cheered loving the sound of it. They were ready to have some good old fun!

* * *

(**Song: Before He Cheats-by Carrie Underwood**)

"_No…not on me_." Kagome sang into the microphone before Ena started drumming again as Kagome and Kikyo started again on their guitars.

" '_Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 drive._

_Carved my name into his leather seats…_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires…_" Kagome continued to sing smiling at the audience.

Kikyo sang the next line, "_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._"

"_Oh…Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats…_" Kagome sang again as they slowly stopped playing their instruments, "_Ohh._"  
"WHOOOHOOOOO!" The crowd cheered as they sat in front of the stage as random people walked back.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Ash, Keade, Sesshoumaru and Rin smiled as they clapped admiring the three girls performing in front of them.

"Now let's hope you don't cheat on Kagome, Inuyasha." Miroku advised Inuyasha with a teasing smirk.

"Why the hell would I cheat on her?" Inuyasha growled at him, "The day I cheat on her is the day hell freezes over."  
"Good, so then I won't have to beat you to a bloody plumb." Rin replied smiling at him.

Inuyasha grumbled.

"Thank you!" Kagome thanked the audience smiling at them, "Well I hope you guys are having a blast here at our famous Spring Carnival."  
The crowd cheered as they held up their drinks, either soda, water or sake.

"Well let's keep this party going!" Kikyo shouted out making the crowd cheer more.

Kagome chuckled and said to the audience, "Now this next song is for all of those guys who hit the bullseye of a girl's heart."

(**Song: BullsEye-By: Aly and Aj**)

Ena started first with tapping on the drums.

Kagome began to sing as she began playing her guitar,

"_Everybody's trying to get to me._

_Every guy is out for the kill. I'm the type of girl worth pursuing._

_But I won't be caught standing still, I won't._"

Then Kikyo joined in, "_You're blowing all your attention on me. Take your best shot I bet you'll miss. You got me interesting enough to stand closer. Maybe try a little, kiss._"

Ena joined in as the three sang, "_You hit the bullseye, baby._"

Kikyo separated her voice, "_You hit the bullseye baby_." She then joined in with Kagome and Ena again, "_Now I'm into you crazy._"

"_You know you hit the mark?_" Kikyo said out before Kagome and Ena joined in again, "_Don't know how you got me started?_"

"_I'm not an easy target._"

Then they all sang, "_HIT, you hit the bullseye._"  
Kagome sang out, "_You hit my heart._"

"Wow!" Keade exclaimed as she watched her old sister and her friends play, "They sound even better than they were the first time I heard them!"  
"Yeah amazing how much those three have improved." Miroku added smiling in amazement.

"Hey they were great even back at the talent show." Sango reminded him with his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Miroku smiled at her, "I know, but now they sound even greater."

"You know probably after seeing how this gig is turning out," Ash started as he pointed up towards the stage with Ena at his side, he smirked, "These three might end up getting themselves more gigs."

"Hey works for me." Inuyasha replied with a slight shrug, "At least we'll have more stuff to do on the weekends."  
"That's true." Ena chuckled out.

Kagome sung alone again, "_I'm surprised the way you affect me. Like an arrow penetrating my heart. Naturally you seem to just get me. So obviously you're pretty smart._"

Ena and Kikyo joined in as they smiled, "_HA HA HA! I like the way you're all dressed up, messed up. I like the way you don't care. I was assertive that you'd ring my bell but, then you whispered in my hear._"

All three: _You hit the bullseye, baby._

Kikyo: _You hit the bullseye baby._

All three: _Now I'm into you crazy._

Kikyo: _You know you hit the mark?_

All three: _Don't know how you got me started._

Kikyo: _I'm not an easy target._

All three: _HIT, you hit the bullseye._

Kagome: _You hit my heart._

All three: _You hit my heart._

Kagome: _You didn't ask me for my number? Wait, you didn't ask me for my number?_

All three: _Hmm I like the fact that you didn't ask that._

Kagome: _Cause you already got my number, huh._

They just played their instruments for a little while before singing again.

All three: _You hit the bullseye, baby._

Kikyo: _You hit the bullseye baby._

All three: _Now I'm into you crazy._

Kikyo: _You know you hit the mark?_

All three: _Don't know how you got me started._

Kikyo: _I'm not an easy target._

All three: _HIT, you hit the bullseye. You hit the bullseye. You hit the bullseye._

Kagome sang out, "_You hit my heart!_"

The crowd cheered again making the girls smile brighter than before.

"Kagome, we rock!" Kikyo cheered to her.

Kagome chuckled and gave her a high five, "Got that right!" The two then gave Ena a high five.

* * *

After Kagome, Ena and Kikyo finished their song they all decided to take a break and hangout with their friends. They all did for a little while but then they all began to drift apart into their own little two partner groups. Sesshoumaru and Rin went a different way to get some food while Miroku and Sango went a different way to go on a ride that the others didn't feel like going on for the moment. Then Ash and Ena separated to find Ash's little sister and her friends to make sure she was okay and not causing trouble. Kagome and Inuyasha went off on their own since…they just wanted to and Kikyo went off with Keade because she wanted to play some games and it was Kikyo's responsibility to watch her.

Sesshoumaru and Rin walked through the large crowd of people hand in hand. Sesshoumaru was chowing down on a hot dog and Rin was just eating some cotton candy. Both of them glanced around observing the people as they walked passed them, in silence enjoying each other's company.

Rin smiled, "This was really a good idea."  
Sesshoumaru looked down at her as she met his eyes.

"I feel more relaxed than I have been this past week."

"I'm guessing because of what you sister has gone through these past two days?" Sesshoumaru asked assuming that was the case.

"Well that's half of it." Rin replied, "The other half was because of all the tests we had this week."  
"Oh yeah…that was just plan torture." Sesshoumaru grunted out while throwing the hot dog wrapper in the trash can.

"No kidding I mean during this whole week I felt like my head was going to explode!" Rin exclaimed letting out a frustrated sigh.

"But I know the whole thing with you sister is what made you even more stressed." Sesshoumaru pointed out to her, "Considering it was stressing out practically everyone."  
"Yeah…I guess I'm real easy to read huh?" Rin said smiling weakly at him.

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Yeah you kinda are now that I've known you for 3 years and I know what you have been through all this time."  
"Which is one of the main reasons why I love you so much." Rin told him warmly while letting go of his hand and began rubbing his back, "You understand me better than anyone else."  
"Well I do try my best." Sesshoumaru replied with a small smirk as he adjusted his black and white baseball cap.

"Oh!" Rin gasped out now finally noticing his hat, "Hey!" She smiled while pointing up at the hate, "You're finally wearing the hat I won for you at the last Spring Carnival."  
"Ah so you finally notice." Sesshoumaru replied smiling at her, "For a minute there I thought you weren't going to notice until maybe the end of the night."  
"Why haven't you worn it until today?" Rin asked happy that he was wearing something that she won for him.

Sesshoumaru shrugged, "I lost it in my closet and didn't find it until I cleaned it up last night."  
"Wow, you mean the very organized Sesshoumaru, had a messy closet?" Rin asked in a teasing manner.

"Hey an organized person can be a bit messy at times too ya know." Sesshoumaru reminded her with a slight grunt while wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I know," She looked up at him smiling as she arched a brow, "But I just can't picture you being messy."

"Well there's always a first for everything." Sesshoumaru pointed out to her as he looked down at her.

"But you know…you should wear that hat more often." Rin advised as she adjusted the hat a bit and giggled, "It looks so cute on you."  
Sesshoumaru grumbled, "Don't say cute."  
Rin jerked her head back as she arched a brow, "Why not?"  
"Because cute just makes me sound…gay." Sesshoumaru grunted out while narrowing his eyes slightly at her.

"Ohhh I see." Rin replied now smiling at him, "Still trying to play the role as the big huge tough guy?"  
"Yeah and I can't keep that role if you keep saying stuff like that." Sesshoumaru grumbled out still feeling slightly embarrassed at her comment about his hat.

"Aw poor baby." Rin mocked playfully in a baby tone as she rubbed his back again, she smiled, "Fine, would you want me to say it's hot on you then?"  
Sesshoumaru smirked, "That will work."  
Rin chuckled rolling her eyes as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "You know, to everyone else you may be the big tough guy. But to me…" She smirked, "You'll always be my cute, cuddly teddy bear."  
"Rin!" Sesshoumaru hissed softly feeling his cheeks heat up.

Rin just chuckled as she kissed him on the lips, "Love you."  
Sesshoumaru grumbled but said, "Yeah I love you too."

* * *

Miroku and Sango laughed as they both got off of the ride.

"Aw man was that a blast!" Sango laughed out as her and Miroku started to walk away from the ride holding hands.

"I must say that was the best ride I have been on yet." Miroku told her with a bright smile.

"Well then, be glad that I pointed it out to you." Sango advised him with a smirk.

"Oh yeah." Miroku breathed out as he leaned down towards her and kissed her on the lips.

Sango closed her eyes as she kissed back. They both smiled as they parted.

"So where too now?" Miroku asked his girlfriend as he moved his hand from hers' to her butt and began rubbing it.

Sango sighed as she rolled her eyes, '_Old habits die hard I guess._' She smiled up at him letting him get away with it again, "You choose this time Miroku, since I chose to go on this ride."  
"Well…" He looked down at her, "I'm in the mood for some food. Are you hungry?"  
Sango nodded, "Oh yes, very."

Miroku then grabbed her hand and pulled her gently having her follow close behind him, "Come on let's get to the hot dog stand!"  
When the two got to the hot dog stand, they ordered their dog and go their sodas and sat down at one of the tables.

"Yes! Food!" Miroku said softly with some drool coming out from the side of his mouth.

Sango chuckled at him as she watched him starting to chow down on his dog, "You almost sound like Inuyasha."  
"Well hey I'm starving!" Miroku exclaimed, "I haven't had anything to eat since this morning and it's now getting pretty close to sundown."  
Sango just smiled at her boyfriend, "But I'm glad we all came here."  
"Yeah, it was about time we did something really fun for a change." Miroku replied before taking a sip of his soda.

"No kidding, especially of what's been happening these last few days and things that may happen in days after today." Sango added now feeling concerned, "Miroku?"  
Miroku looked at Sango to find her happy face now changed to a sad and scared one, "Hey what's the matter?"

"Do you think Naraku will be able to manage killing Kagome?" Sango asked now feeling scared for the days to come.

"I'm not sure. But with the way things are turning out so far that might not happen." Miroku said honestly, he then smiled softly, "I'm sure things will be fine. Kagome is a strong girl, since she has managed to bounce back after every situation Naraku has put her through. But let's not forget that Inuyasha will protect her and now that they are a couple now he will mostly likely protect her more viscously now."  
"Though he was like that before." Sango reminded him.

"Yeah but now it's more sincere. He won't let anything happen to her, not ever again." Miroku reassured her softly.

Sango gave him a small smile, "But let's not forget she also has us as well."  
Miroku smiled, "Yep, that's right. So there is really nothing to worry about. The only we need to worry about is when he attacks again. But I doubt it will happen anytime soon."  
"Yeah considering how much damage Inuyasha gave him." Sango pointed out while leaning her elbows on the table.

"And he probably has to figure out another plan that is "fool" proof." Miroku added gesturing his fingers to do the quotations.

Sango chuckled lightly.

"So don't worry Sango." Miroku said softly placing his hand on top of hers', "We're all in this together."

Sango smiled warmly at him as she leaned forward and placed her lips on top of his. He smiled against her lips and closed his eyes as he kissed back.

* * *

"Jeez where the heck could she be?" Ash growled out as he led Ena through the crowd of people still searching for his 11-year-old sister.

"Maybe she's on a ride." Ena suggested to him loudly.

"Yeah but which one?" Ash asked as he glanced back at her.

Ena shrugged, "I don't know. What ride does she like?"  
"What makes you think I know?" Ash asked her roughly.

"Well you _**are **_her old brother, meaning you should know." Ena pointed out to him gruffly.

"Well I don't have the knowledge. But maybe after tonight I will." Ash replied not bothering to look back at her.

Ena just rolled her eyes, "Doesn't she have a cell phone that you could call?"  
Ash arched a brow as he stopped and looked back at her, "Well, mom did give Reiko her cell phone."  
"Well then call her." Ena advised ushering him to call, "I don't want to spend the rest of my time here looking for her. I have stuff I want to do."  
Ash chuckled as he flipped out his phone and dialed his mom's cell. His ears perked up when he heard someone on the other line pick up.

"_**Hello?**_"

"Hey squirt where are you?" Ash asked the girl on the other line.

"_**Oh Ash. I'm over by the Ferris Wheel**_." Reiko told him while also hearing people talking in the back, "_**Hang on you guys, let me finish! Ash I have to go it's our turn.**_"  
"Okay just call me when you are ready to leave." Ash instructed her firmly.

"_**Yeah yeah you told me that the last time you called.**_"

"Hey I just want to make sure you got what I'm asking you to do." Ash defended narrowing his eyes slightly.

"_**I'm not deaf! I can perfectly hear you. So don't worry I'll call you when I'm ready, which is not now!**_"

"I know that! Considering even I'm not ready to go." Ash replied roughly.

"_**Okay then bye.**_"  
Ash grunted as she hung up and flipped his phone to close it, '_She's such a brat sometimes._'

"So is she okay?" His ears tweaked at his girlfriend's voice.

He looked at her, "Yeah, she's over by the Ferris Wheel."  
Ena smiled, "Then come on," She grabbed his hand and continued to walk in the direction that they were going, "Let's go do something!"  
"Like what?" Ash asked her.

"I want to go on the zipper!" Ena exclaimed smiling back at her boyfriend in excitement, "I've been wanting to go on that all day!"  
Ash smiled, "Heh." He walked up next to her tightening his grip on her hand, "Two minds think alike."  
Ena chuckled and opened her eyes just to find Ash leaning down towards her and placed his lips over hers'. She smiled against his lips and kissed back and after a short second they pulled away smiling.

Ena let go of his hand and wrapped both her arms around his arm and snuggled the side of her face into his arm.

Ash smiled warmly, "Comfortable?"

Ena sighed pleasantly, "Yes very."

Ash gave her a quick peck on the head as he led her towards the zipper.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome continued their way through the crowded park of Tokyo enjoying the fun filled sights that they were witnessing. They were walking hand in hand, not saying a word and just enjoying each other's presence.

Inuyasha tightened his hold on her hand, '_This is just too good to be true._' He glanced down at her, '_The fact that her and I are together finally just feels like…it's a dream._'

"Hey Inuyasha?"

Kagome's sweet voice snapped him out of his thoughts and looked down at her.

"Yeah what is it?"  
Kagome smiled as she pointed towards a game booth, "Let's play a game."

Inuyasha looked at the game booth to see a mom and a kid who just finished and walked away with nothing.

"I don't know Kagome." He looked back down at her, "Those games can be a bit…unfair."  
"We can at least give it a try." Kagome encouraged him and started to pull him towards the booth, "Even if we don't win anything we could still try to have fun with it."  
"I…guess." Inuyasha replied, '_We are here to have fun._'

Kagome stopped in front of the booth with Inuyasha walking up beside her. The man at the booth smiled at her, "Well hello there little lady. You here to play?"  
"No duh." Inuyasha muttered crossing his arms.

Kagome nudged him in the gut gently and smiled at the man, "Yeah how much is it."  
"For you, how about…a dollar." The man replied brightly.

Kagome smiled, "That doesn't sound bad at all." Kagome went into her jean-designed purse to get out a dollar bill but caught Inuyasha's clawed hand go on the table.

Kagome looked down and saw him give the man the dollar, she looked at up at him meeting his eyes, "Saves you less trouble trying to dig through that bag of yours."  
"Oh I wouldn't mind." Kagome defended not really wanting him to do that.

"But I do. Now play your game and get it over with." Inuyasha grunted out.

Kagome raised a brow, "What's up with you? Why are you acting so hostile all of a sudden?"

Inuyasha jerked, "I'm not acting hostile!"  
"Inuyasha, I know you better than that." Kagome replied firmly and placed her hands on her hips, "What's wrong?"  
"Ah I got hustled on one of these carnival games when I was a kid." Inuyasha answered in a slight grunt while rubbing the back of his head.

"Really?" Kagome asked quite surprised at that.

"Yeah." Inuyasha nodded turning his attention back down at her, "I was 10 and some little kid wanted me to teach him how to play one of these games and in the end he ended up already knowing and hustled me out of all the prizes that I won."  
"Whoa talk about embarrassing." Kagome replied as she picked up the four darts.

"Not to mention irritating, because every time I saw that kid up till I was 12 I was always hustled by him." Inuyasha added digging his hands in his pockets as he narrowed his eyes.

Kagome arched a brow, "Are you telling me the kid lived around here?"

"Yeah he did." Inuyasha replied.

"Who was he?" Kagome asked now curious.

Inuyasha's head jerked and quickly looked down at her, "Oh I didn't know the kid personally I just knew he lived around here."  
Kagome gave him an odd looking not really buying what he just said to her, but she shrugged deciding to let it go, "Whatever you say."  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes getting the feeling that she thought he was lying, "I'm not lying ya know."

"I didn't say you were." Kagome pointed out as she started to concentrate on the dart aiming it and an idea popped into her head and smiled as she threw the dart making it miss the balloon that she was trying to pop.

"Aw man!" Kagome groaned snapping her fingers, "Missed!"

"Don't worry you'll get the next one." Inuyasha reassured her now crossing his arms.

"I hope so." Kagome prayed to herself as she tossed another dart but it missed again.

She groaned in disappointment, "Aw man, missed again!"  
Inuyasha arched a brow, "Shouldn't you be a pro at this?" Kagome looked at him as he continued, "I mean considering you are a miko who knows how to shoot arrows. So if you can shoot arrows like a pro you should be able to do this with ease."  
"Well shooting arrows and shooting darts are two different things." Kagome explained.

"They don't seem all that different to me." Inuyasha replied tilting his head slightly.

"Well with arrows you have a bow to guide you and all you have to do is pull the string back and let it fly. But with darts you don't have that so you have to depend on your own arm power." Kagome explained to him informatively.

"Hmm guess that makes sense." Inuyasha grumbled lowering his head a bit.

Kagome glanced at him before throwing another dart at the balloon board only to miss again, "Argh! I missed again!"  
"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome who turned to look at him in frustration, "Are you good at this game?"

"Yeah? Why?" Inuyasha asked arching a brow.

"Can you teach me how to do this?" Kagome asked pointing her thumb towards the balloon board.

Inuyasha stared at her before glancing at the board before sighing and looking back at her with a small smile, "Sure I'll teach ya."

Kagome smiled handed him the dart.

"It's like how you said it." Inuyasha started and closely stood next to her and began aiming, "It's all about the arm and the hand and of course your aim."  
"Okay got it." Kagome replied nodding her head in understanding.

Once he aimed the dart he threw it making it hit its mark.

"Awesome!" Kagome exclaimed with a bright smile.

Inuyasha looked at her after picking out the prize which was a red and white baseball cap, he smiled, "Now you try it." He set another dollar bill on the table while putting the hat on his head.

Kagome let out a soft breath as the game man placed four more darts on the table, "Okay…I'll give it a shot." She picked up one of the darts and did just like Inuyasha showed her and once she aimed it she threw it but it missed the balloon.

She groaned, "Man, I just suck at this don't I?"

"No you probably just aren't doing it right." Inuyasha reassured her as he stepped behind her after she picked up another dart.

Inuyasha gently grabbed her arm that had the dart, wrapped his other arm around her torso and leaned his chin on her shoulder helping him aim the dart. Kagome smiled at this and let Inuyasha move her hand and once he threw it forward she knew to let it fly and it finally hit a balloon.

Kagome gasped as a huge smile appeared, "We hit it!"  
"Now you try by yourself." Inuyasha instructed letting go of her arm but kept his other arm wrapped around her and his head on her shoulder.

Kagome nodded smiling at him, "Okay." She picked up another dart and did what Inuyasha told her to do and threw it missing another balloon, "Oh come on!"  
Inuyasha sighed, "You must not be aiming right." He picked up the third dart and put it in Kagome's hand and did what he did before with her and tossed the dart making it the balloon.

Inuyasha sighed as he set both of his hands on the table on both sides of Kagome, "Now try it again and this time try aiming a little better." He kept his head leaning on her shoulder.

"Okay I think I got it this time." Kagome said proudly and glanced back at Inuyasha, "And if I get this shot then I'm going to give you a kiss."  
Inuyasha watched her as she turned her attention back at the balloon board and carefully aimed the dart and tossed it at the balloon wall actually hitting a balloon.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide as Kagome cheered, "Alright! I finally got one!"  
Inuyasha lifted his head off of Kagome's shoulder and stared at the wall, '_What the…_'

"Nice job little lady." His ears twitched when he heard the game man congratulate her.

He looked at the man to see him smiling at her, "Now pick a prize."  
"Mmm." Kagome hummed as she looked up at the hanging prizes and smiled as she spotted a white stuffed animal dog, she pointed at him, "I want that white dog please."  
"Sure thing little lady." The man replied brightly as he took down the dog and gave it to her.

Kagome squeaked softly as she turned around to face Inuyasha, "That's so awesome that I was actually able to get one." She looked up at him and couldn't help but chuckle at his shocked face as he met her eyes, "And now…" She smiled as she leaned up towards him, "It's time to reward you for helping me."

Kagome placed her lips on top of his. Inuyasha sighed as he closed his eyes and returned the kiss, but he was the first to pull away.

"Okay, why am I getting the feeling that I was just hustled?" Inuyasha asked Kagome while holding onto her shoulders.

Kagome smiled, "Because you were."

"What?" Inuyasha gaped out softly and placed his hands back on the game table on both sides of Kagome again, "Why did you hustle me Kagome?"

"Oh it's not like you lost any money or anything." Kagome reminded him as she rolled her eyes, "You and me both got something out of the hustle."  
"Like what?" Inuyasha asked now suddenly curious to know.

"Well you and I each got a prize from the booth, you got that hat and I," She held the stuffed dog up to him, "Got a cute stuffed dog. You also got to hold me, which is something that I liked in return."  
Inuyasha's cheeks turned crimson red as she continued to explain, "And you and I both got a kiss out of it as well. So…" She shrugged, "It wasn't that bad of a hustle was it?"  
Inuyasha stared at her and slowly smiled warmly, "I guess it wasn't."  
Kagome smiled, "Good." She then walked out of his little cage and started to walk away.

Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and twirled her back into his arms making Kagome giggle as she came into his arms.

She looked up at him to see him still smiling, "You know, I should get hustled by you more often." He leaned towards her blowing his hot breath on her face.

"Hm then just tell me then when and where and I'll be there." Kagome told him in a seducing tone.

Inuyasha growled in pleasure liking the sound of her voice just then, "Got it." He then kissed her again.

"Uh excuse me." Kagome and Inuyasha pulled away from each other to look at the man from the booth, "Uh not to be rude or anything but I don't want you guys making out in front of my booth or else other people won't come to play if you're standing right there kissing."  
Kagome and Inuyasha turned a light pink.

"Oh sorry about that." Kagome apologized shyly before grabbing Inuyasha's hand and started to walk away again.

"Man that was embarrassing." Kagome said softly to Inuyasha.

"Not to mention a little rude." Inuyasha grunted out loudly getting Kagome to look up at him, he looked down at her, "We were right in the middle of something and he just interrupted the moment."  
Kagome grunted, he was right. Every time they were in the middle of something someone always manages to interrupt it. There had to be away for them to be alone, even if it was for just a few minutes. She heard some music playing in front of her. She arched a brow as she looked up and noticed that they were ending towards the tunnel of love.

Kagome gasped and smiled as an idea popped into her head, "Inuyasha!" She gripped onto his shirt catching his attention, "I have a place where we can go next."  
Inuyasha tilted his head arching a brow, "What is it?"

"You'll see now come on." Kagome ushered as she grabbed his hand and led him towards the ride.

Inuyasha let her and looked up to where she was leading him and gaped when he saw the tunnel of love, "Oh no!" He turned around and began walking the opposite direction, "No way in hell am I going in that thing!"  
"Oh come on Inuyasha!" Kagome whined pulling him to a stop, "It'll be fun."  
"Fun!? You actually want to see me barf?" Inuyasha replied angrily at her narrowing his eyes at her.

"Come on Inuyasha please! You can at least go in there for me can't ya." Kagome asked sounding sad that he wouldn't go on with her.

Inuyasha groaned but snorted turning his head away, "I will not give in to that sorry excuse for an act!"  
Kagome sighed and let go of his hand, "Fine." Inuyasha looked at her as she walked away, "Then I'll just ask some other guy to go with me."  
"What!?" Inuyasha gaped out loudly and quickly ran up to her and grabbed her arm and glared at her, "Oh no you're not, because I'm going in with you!"  
"You will!" Kagome exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"Damn right! Now let's go!" Inuyasha grunted out roughly as he pulled her toward the ride.

Kagome lifted up her fist slightly as she smirked, '_Yes! Sweet victory!_'

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha just went down the tunnel. Kagome was sitting there looking at the surroundings while Inuyasha crouched down with his eyes narrowed and his arms crossed while grumbling.

'_I can't believe I actually agreed to come in here! This is so stupid!_' Inuyasha grumbled to himself angrily.

Kagome looked at him and noticed his position, "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha glanced at her before looking back ahead of him, "I can't believe you talked me into this Kagome. I feel so stupid being here!"  
Kagome stared at him as he continued to pout and she sighed, "Inuyasha," He glanced at her, "You are not getting the whole concept of why I suggested we come in here."  
"Huh?" Inuyasha asked as he sat up straight.

Kagome continued to look around, "Think about it, it's romantic in here, it's dark and quiet and no one can see us and," She smiled softly, "We're alone."

"What?" Inuyasha said softly with wide eyes.

Kagome chuckled softly as she scooted up next to him pressing her side against his and smiled and said in a seducing tone, "I didn't come here just for the scenery Inuyasha. I came in here for another reason."  
Inuyasha stared at her before realizing what she was getting at and smirked, "Kagome, if I didn't know better…" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder continuing to smile at her, "I'd say you are trying to seduce me."  
"Well…is it working?" Kagome asked sweetly and softly.

Inuyasha leaned towards her lips and breathed out, "Well let's see." He then kissed her and pulled back slightly to look at her, "Does that answer your question?"  
Kagome just smiled, "Damn right it does." Kagome placed her lips back on Inuyasha's as Inuyasha pulled her closer to him and cupped her cheek and caressed it. Kagome then pushed her tongue between Inuyasha's lips forcing his lips to open.

Inuyasha growled in pleasure and pulled back at bit, "Fisty aren't you?"  
Kagome sighed out softly, "Well hey I've been craving to kiss you since before I knew I even had a crush on you."  
"Really?" Inuyasha asked now suddenly interested, "So kissing me is something you have been wanting to do for over three years?"  
"Yep." Kagome said quickly before kissing him again and pulled back to smile at him, "And I must say you are one hell of a good kisser."  
Inuyasha chuckled, "Oh really? Better than Koga even?"  
"Heck ya, no offense to him or anything. But when he kissed me, even though it was a setup, I never felt a spark but with you I felt a spark." Kagome replied leaning her forehead on his', "And now that I felt that spark I seriously can't get enough of your kisses. Your kisses have me begging for me."

"Interesting." Inuyasha said in a rough, gentle tone that send pleasant shivers up and down her spine, "I have been feeling the same way."

"Good you better feel the same way after all the emotional roller coaster rides you put me on." Kagome told him in a sexy tone.

"Hey you put me on the emotional roller coaster rides too!" Inuyasha complained playfully.

Kagome chuckled, "Oh just shut up and kiss me."

"As you wish." Inuyasha replied before kissing her again with his hand still cupped on her cheek. He bit her lower lip asking for entrance he felt Kagome smile against his lips as she opened her mouth allowing him entrance. Their tongues wrestled with each other as Inuyasha moved his arm that was around Kagome's shoulders down to her waist and pulled her closer to him making her press her body against his. Kagome moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha pulled away for a short minute to give Kagome some air before claiming her lips again. Kagome pressed her body more against him crushing her breasts against his chest causing him to growl low in pleasure. He lowered his hand that was on her backside to her rear and began rubbing it. Kagome moaned again and Inuyasha growled more in pleasure as he felt her nipples harden against his chest. His hand that was on her cheek slowly moved up into her hair and pressed her head close to his wanting to feel more of her mouth.

Inuyasha's eyes squinted as he noticed something bright coming towards him. He pulled away from Kagome to look to find that they were already at the end of the tunnel.

He panted in a slight groan, "Aw man! We're done already."  
"Well…seems to me that…you liked my idea." Kagome panted out smiling at him.

Inuyasha smiled, "Yeah," He leaned his head back down towards hers', "I loved it."  
"Good, I was hoping you would." Kagome replied proudly.

But before they had the chance to kiss again they heard someone clear their throat. They looked up to see the man in charge of the ride.

He narrowed his eyes, "Please get out of the boat."  
Kagome and Inuyasha grumbled as they got out of the boat and walked away.

"Man was that guy a jerk." Kagome grumbled out still narrowing her eyes at the ride.

"Aw who cares. We had a great time and that's all that matters." Inuyasha replied as he twirled Kagome in front of him making her meet his smile, "I love you Kagome."  
Kagome smiled warmly at him, "I love you too Inuyasha."  
They two went for another kiss and after they kissed they went to go find their friends and leave for the night, since they had other things to do the next day.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

Booya finished it! Yeah I was going to put a part with Kikyo and Keade but then the chapter would have been long and it's already like 18 pages. I wasn't even intending it to be that long. –Sighs- oh well not much I can do about it now. Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter. Now the next chapter is when Kagome and Inuyasha go back to Kyoto for another visit but mainly to Kagome's dad's grave and Kikyo and Keade encounter Koga. What will happen? Well…you just going to have to wait and see.

See ya next time!  
**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ME!**


	33. reminiscing

GAAA! It seems like forever since I've updated this story! Again I am so sorry for not updating as fast as I should! But schools been a drag and…my other stories have been keeping my attention. I was also planning to have this chapter up before Christmas but obviously that didn't happen. But I promise I will try updating as fast as I possibly can. But anyway let's get to the next chapter!

**Chapter 33: Reminiscing**

"Kagome?" A voice called out softly as they opened Kagome and Rin's bedroom door.

Kagome grunted as she squinted her eyes shut as she turned to face the wall.

"Kagome?" The voice called out to her again as they approached her bed, "It's time to get up sweetheart."  
Kagome groaned, "Urg come on Mom! It's Sunday! I need my sleep!"  
Saika smiled warmly at her daughter as she begged for more sleep, "I'm sorry sweetie. I know you came back from the carnival very late but…" She tilted her head, "We are heading out to Kyoto today."  
Kagome gasped as her eyes shot wide open, "What!?" She said as she shot up from her bed to stare at her mother who jerked back in surprise, "We are going back to Kyoto!? Why!?"  
Saika chuckled lightly at her daughter's shocked face, "Don't worry Kagome we aren't going back to live there."  
Kagome sighed in relief, "Good." '_Since I wouldn't know how to tell the others that, especially Inuyasha._' She looked up at her mother as she gave her a questioning look, "So then…why are we going there for?"  
Saika smiled softly, "It's your father's birthday today, remember?"  
Kagome gasped as her eyes went wide at the reminder, "Oh my god! I totally forgot about that!" She shot out of her bed and went to her dresser to grab some clothes, "I am so sorry mom!"  
"Oh that's okay sweetie." Saika replied as she turned to face her daughter's back, "A lot has happened to you these past few weeks. So I wouldn't blame you if you forgot."  
"But still!" Kagome looked over her shoulder to stare at her mother, "I should have remembered that!" She looked back at her dresser, "Especially when we are talking about my father here!"  
"Well hurry up since we don't want to go when there's a crowd." Saika advised her before walking out the door, "Oh!" She said suddenly catching Kagome's attention as she looked back at her with a smile, "If you want Inuyasha to come along as well you are welcomed to do that."  
Kagome blinked at her before smiling, "Wow it was like you read my mind."

Saika chuckled, "Mother's intuition."  
Kagome continued to smile as she watched her mother walk down the hall. She then sighed as she looked down at her pile of clothes and smiled softly, '_Well we were planning on hanging out again today. So this might be just the thing._'

* * *

"Damn that Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha growled out loudly as he stomped into his room in anger as he rubbed his head with a white towel while just wearing his pajama bottoms.

"He just had to use up all the hot water!" Inuyasha snorted to himself in annoyance before glaring at his bed and tossed the towel on his unmade bed, "He will pay for that I swear it!"

Inuyasha looked over at his alarm clock and sighed, "Ten huh?" He grumbled as he rubbed his head, "Well I guess me having to take somewhat of a cold shower didn't make me late or anything."

Then Kagome's smiling face appeared in his mind.

Inuyasha smiled softly and let out a light chuckle, "Yeah I should probably call her to make sure she's up." He turned his attention towards the phone and walked up towards it, "Since that girl does tend to sleep in a lot longer than I do, especially on the weekends."  
His fingertips barely touched the phone when it suddenly began to ring. He flinched in surprise and arched a brow, "Or…she could be calling?"  
He picked up the phone and brought it up to his ear, "Hello?"

"_**Morning Inuyasha!**_' He heard a familiar cheery voice sang in his ear.

Inuyasha smirked, "How did I know that you would be the one calling Kagome?"  
"_**I don't know. Boyfriend intuition?**_" He heard Kagome suggest.

"Boyfriend intuition? Is there even such thing?" Inuyasha asked as he tilted his head slightly.

"_**Well there's such thing as Mother intuition so why not boyfriend.**_"

"Mm true." Inuyasha then sighed, "But I'm amazed Kagome."  
"_**Amazed about what?**_"

Inuyasha chuckled as he smiled, "I thought I would be the one that woke you up, considering you do tend to sleep in _**way**_ more than needed."  
He heard Kagome huff making him chuckle, "_**Hey it ain't my fault that we didn't get home until midnight.**_"

"Hey you were the one that wanted to make out in the park!" Inuyasha defended himself in a light chuckle.

"_**Hey you asked for it!**_" He heard Kagome defend loudly.

He smirked, "And _**how**_ did I ask for it?"  
"_**Oh don't go denying it Inuyasha. You know you were begging me to kiss you considering the way you looked at me while walking through the park after dropping off Sango and Miroku!**_"  
Inuyasha chuckled, "Okay okay I'll admit I did ask for that make out session."  
"_**Damn right you did!**_"  
Inuyasha just laughed before hearing Kagome sigh, "_**But yeah my mom was the one that woke me up this morning.**_"

Inuyasha arched a brow, "Why did she wake you up? Since usually she leaves you alone until I call or unless somebody else calls you?"  
"_**Yeah I know. But we're going back to Kyoto today.**_" Kagome replied.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide and felt his heart stop, "Wait! What do you meaning you're going back to Kyoto!?" '_Don't tell me she's moving!?_'

Kagome chuckled lightly causing his ears to perk up, "_**Don't worry Inuyasha I'm not moving away or anything.**_"  
Inuyasha let out a sigh in relief, "Then why are you guys going back to Kyoto?"  
He heard the young miko sigh sadly, which made the young hanyou worried, "Kagome?"  
"_**Today's my father's birthday.**_" Kagome said softly.

Inuyasha gasped as his eyes went wide, "Your…Your father's birthday?"  
"_**Yes and we are going back to Kyoto to visit his grave and I guess spend our time there.**_" Kagome replied softly.

Inuyasha groaned in sadness and disappointment, "I see. So I'm guessing I won't be able to see you today."  
"_**Oh I didn't say that.**_" Kagome reassured him in her normal cheerful voice.

Inuyasha arched a brow, "But Kagome you and your family are going back to Kyoto to visit your father's grave and you might be spending the whole day there. How am I going to see you?"  
"_**You could come with us?**_" Kagome suggested sounding hopeful.

Inuyasha was slightly taken back by her suggestion, "Uh…I guess…but will your mom be okay with me coming? I mean she might not want me to go."  
"_**Oh she was the one that gave me the suggestion in the first place.**_" Kagome replied.

"Really?" Inuyasha replied softly shocked of what he was hearing.

"_**Yep that's right. It would also mean a lot to me if you came with us.**_"

Inuyasha blinked as she continued softly, "_**I might need some support. Then maybe after we are done you and I could explore Kyoto. Since we didn't really do that the last time we went, which was with Kikyo.**_"  
"Well that's because we almost fell in that pond that we or should I say you were skating at." Inuyasha reminded her as he placed his hand on his hip.

"_**Yeah I know. But the visit would be more fun if you came! So please Inuyasha say you will come! Please!**_"  
Inuyasha couldn't help but smile and chuckled, "Now how can I possibly say no to that." He smirked, "Well it's a good thing your mom's okay with it. The last thing I want is for your mom to be angry with me."  
He felt his heart flutter when he heard her chuckle, "_**Yeah we both wouldn't want something like that happening. So you'll come?**_"  
"Duh Kagome of course I'll come." Inuyasha replied as he smirked while rolling his eyes.

He heard Kagome giggle in happiness, "_**Alright! We'll come over by your place about…eleven. Is that okay?**_"  
Inuyasha nodded, "Sure whatever suits you guys."

* * *

"Kikyo!" Keade called out to her older sister as she opened the door and walked into Kikyo's room practically blinding the poor girl.

"Ah!" Kikyo winced out as she squinted her eyes, "Keade!" She covered her eyes with her blanket, "Close the door!"  
"Oh sorry!" Keade apologized quickly as she shut the door behind her.

Kikyo sighed softly before sitting up on her bed and stared at Keade blankly, "Why are you even bothering to wake me up?"  
"Well grandma wants us to go on some errands for her." Keade informed her sister.

"Errands?" Kikyo repeated as she arched a brow, "Why does she want us to go on a few errands for her? Can't she do it herself?"  
"But grandma has a fever." Keade defending quickly before shaking her head, "So she shouldn't be going anywhere when she has a fever."  
Kikyo let out a soft sigh while rubbing her head, "Yeah I guess that's understandable." She looked back at her younger sister, "How bad is her fever?"  
Keade leaned against the bedroom door, "Oh not that bad. Probably a fever she could sleep off."  
"Good." Kikyo replied letting out a sigh in relief, she then turned her attention over towards her younger sister and smiled, "Let me get freshened up and then we will go."  
Keade smiled and nodded her head, "Okay!" She opened the door and looked over her shoulder smiling, "I'll get the cereal out for you!"  
Kikyo just smiled at her younger sister as she ran down the hall leaving her bedroom door opened. She then sighed as she got out of bed and began stretching, "Well so much for not doing anything today."

* * *

**DING-DONG-DING-DONG**

"Yeah yeah I'm coming!" Inuyasha called out in an irritated growl as he walked up to the front door.

Inuyasha was wearing plain worn out baggy blue jeans, a red tee-shirt with a black thick line that went around the chest part of the shirt and black sneakers.

He opened the door to find Kagome and Rin standing on the step.

Kagome greeted him with a cheerful smile, "Ready to go Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha arched a brow, '_How can she be so happy when we are going to her father's grave again?_' He sighed as he shook his head before smiling down at her, "Yeah just a sec." He turned to walk down the hall towards a small desk with key hooks above it and on the desk was a yellow notepad with a cup of pens and pencils in it.

'_I won't worry about that right now._' Inuyasha thought to himself as he took out a pen and began writing on the notepad.

Kagome walked up next to him. Kagome was wearing a mid-length black overall dress with a black belt that went around her waist showing her curves. A pink long sleeved shirt with white tights and black knee high boots and a light blue jacket.

She noticed what he was writing and looked up at him, "Did you ask your parents about this?"  
Inuyasha glanced at down at her, "Well I told them last night that we would be hanging out today." He shrugged, "I just didn't give them the specific place."  
"Okay just as long as they are okay with this." Kagome replied in relief, '_The last thing I want to get Inuyasha in trouble._'

"When does Sesshoumaru get off of work?" They heard Rin ask Inuyasha.

Rin was wearing a blue mid-length skirt, a white long sleeved sweater that showed of her curves, a red jacket and brown boots.

Inuyasha looked back at her as she leaned on the doorframe, he arched a brow, "Didn't he tell you?"

Rin crossed her arms, "Well I called him on his cell phone to ask him himself but his phone is off." '_Which I guess is to be expected, since the guy __**is **__working._'

Inuyasha sighed as he looked back down at the notepad, "He did say something about getting off of work at one. But I can't be to certain about that."  
Rin sighed, "Well I guess I'll just have to call him around one then and maybe he can meet up with us in Kyoto."  
"Heh whatever bursts your bubble." Inuyasha grunted out as he put the pen back in the cup. He then grabbed a house key and put on his brown jacket.

He looked over at them, "Okay let's go."  
Rin and Kagome smiled as they nodded their heads.

"Then get in the van." Rin told him, "Since we want to make it out before the noon hour."  
Kagome and Inuyasha nodded as she walked out of the doorframe.

Kagome looked up at him smiling as she grabbed his hand, "Come on." She was about to walk away dragging him along with her when she felt herself get twirled into Inuyasha's chest.

She gasped softly as she looked up at him only to have his lips cover her own. Her eyes went wide before slowly closing them as she kissed back.

Inuyasha and Kagome pulled away slightly before chuckling as they leaned their foreheads on one another.

"You look really beautiful today Kagome." Inuyasha complemented gently blowing his hot breath in her face sending pleasant shivers down her spine.

Kagome blushed as she smiled up at him, "Thank you. You're not half bad yourself."  
"Half bad?" Inuyasha repeated in a light chuckle as he smirked at her.

Kagome rolled her eyes continuing to smile up at him, "Okay fine I'll admit it!" She looked up at him and said softly, "You're really handsome."  
Inuyasha smiled in satisfaction, "Good." He let one arm dangle at his side while the other one stayed wrapped around her shoulders holding her tightly into his side, "Now let's head out."  
Kagome smiled and nodded, "Yeah before my grandfather starts honking the horn."  
Inuyasha winced as his ears flattened, "Yeah…that would hurt."

Kagome giggled.

* * *

Koga grumbled as he walked down the sidewalk with his hands dug in his jean pockets with his thoughts up in the clouds.

"_**Koga."**_

_**Koga growled as he looked up at Naraku as he approached him.**_

_**He snarled, "Naraku!" Koga clenched his fists making the chains jingle against the concrete wall of their hideout's new basement cellar.**_

_**Naraku glared at him before smacking him across the face.**_

_**Koga grunted as he glared up at him as Naraku snarled, "Don't go talking to me in that manner or you can forget about me giving you another chance!"  
"Still need me I gather?" Koga assumed keeping his glare up at the adult male.**_

"_**Sadly yes. Though I would love to put you out of your misery but…" Naraku narrowed his eyes, "I still need you for a few certain things."  
"And if I refuse?" Koga grunted out in a light snarl.**_

"_**Then you and your darling sister will cease to exist!"**_

Koga growled, '_Damn that bastard Naraku! I would have rather died than be forced to do more of his disgusting dirty work!_' He let out a loud sad sigh as he lowered his eyes to the ground, '_But I have to do what I can to keep Ayame alive, at least until I can figure out how to get her well again. I must do what I can to not associate with Kagome, Kikyo and the others and Kikyo and Kagome are helping me a lot by not coming up to me and talking to me like I thought they would do._' Koga groaned as he looked up at the sky, '_But I don't know how long I'll be able to keep this up. I don't know how long I'll be able to __**not **__talk to them and I don't want to hurt them…especially Kagome._'

He sighed softly, "But I don't know what else to really do." He lowered his head again, "With Naraku holding my sister's life in his hands I don't know what to really do without getting her killed!"

'_But…_' Koga narrowed his eyes with determination, '_I have to…no…I will figure out someway to get us out of this mess! I won't let myself continue to live this way! I won't! I must do whatever it takes to get Ayame and me out of Naraku's hold!_'

* * *

(**Song: Change the World-By: V-6 **_Found the Japanese words translated into english_)

"_I want to change the world_

_Piercing though the gales, unafraid of anything_

_Now I hold my courage and pieces of my smile_

_Change my mind_

_If we reach out to the soaring future without losing our passion_

_We'll be able to shine,_

_It's wonderland!_" Kagome sung out as the song played on the radio of the family van.

Souta groaned in annoyance as he plugged his ears, "Argh! Make her stop! She's giving me a headache!"  
"Oh get over it!" He heard Rin snort catching his attention at her as she looked down at him, "Be glad Kagome ain't a horrible singer or else your ears would be bleeding."  
"But can't you get her to stop!? She's annoying me!" Souta whined loudly as he pleaded to his elder sister.

Rin snorted as she crossed her arms, "Why should I? You totally deserve it."  
"How the heck do I deserve it!?" Souta replied as he arched a brow, "I didn't do anything to her!"  
"Maybe not to her but you did it to me." Rin hissed at him as she narrowed her eyes.

"What the heck did I do!?" Souta asked loudly matching Rin's glare.

Rin glared at him, "You know what you did! Just last night when Sesshoumaru and I got home from the festival we were hoping to have some time _**alone **_but then you came up and sat between me and Sesshoumaru on the couch!" She growled, "And it took you until he had to go home to stop talking to him!"  
"Hey it ain't my fault that Sesshoumaru's cool!" Souta defended before shrugging, "It is really that wrong to talk to him?"  
"Yes! Especially when all we wanted was to be alone!" Rin shouted at him.

"That's enough you two!" Saika shouted causing Rin and Souta to jerk as they turned their attention up towards her.

Saika narrowed her eyes at them, "This is not the day to be arguing! This is your father's birthday! So I'm expecting you kids to be on your best behavior and not fight!"

Souta and Rin sighed deciding to give into their mother considering she did have a point, "Yes mother."  
Inuyasha turned his gaze from the back seat to Kagome who was still singing along with the song

"Hey Kagome?" He said suddenly as he gently grabbed her shoulder causing her to stop and look up at him, "I think you should stop. You're annoying your brother, who is annoying me with his damn whining."  
"Hey!" Souta cut in loudly as he glared at the hanyou.

Inuyasha glanced back at him with a slight glare.

"Sorry Inuyasha." His glare softened as he turned his attention back down at Kagome who stared up at him, "This has just been a habit of mine for a while now."  
"Habit?" Inuyasha repeated as he arched a brow.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, ever since my father past away either on his birthday or on the day he died I have always found myself singing either in my head or outside of my head."  
Inuyasha stared at her with slightly wide eyes and Inuyasha jerked when he smelt salt coming from her as she smiled up at him, "I guess…old habits die hard I guess."  
"Kagome." Inuyasha said softly as he frowned at her.

* * *

The wind whispered as the wind blew passed as the Higurashi van pulled over on the side of the road where the Kyoto Cemetery was. The sliding door slide open as Kagome, Inuyasha, Rin and Souta hopped out of the back seats while Saika and Senior Higurashi pulled out of their seats. Once the doors were closed Saika took in the nice soft breeze of the spring air, "Ah today feels so nice, doesn't it?"

"It sure does my girl." Senior Higurashi replied happily as he began walking over towards his son's grave, "Which is a symbol that today will be a good day."  
Saika, Rin and Souta smiled before following him in pursuit.

"It better be considering it is dad's birthday." Rin replied loudly to her grandfather.

Inuyasha stared at the Higurashi family before looking down at Kagome who hadn't moved from her spot right next to him.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said softly as he rubbed her back catching her attention.

She looked up at him as he asked her in concern, "Are you okay?"  
Kagome stared up at him before smiling softly, "Yeah I am."  
"You sure?" Inuyasha asked arching a brow as he moved his arm to wrap around Kagome's shoulders, "You don't really look okay."

Kagome just smiled up at him admiring his concern, "Oh I'm just a little sad that's all. But I'll be okay really." She grabbed his hand from her shoulder and held it tight as she turned around to face him as she looked up at him lovingly, "Because I have you here."  
Inuyasha blinked as his eyes went wide as Kagome continued, "As long as I have you here with me I'll have nothing to be sad about."  
Inuyasha slowly smiled as he pulled up to Kagome and leaned down to have his lips cover hers'. Kagome smiled at his reaction and kissed him back and after two seconds they pulled away from each other. They sighed pleasantly while smiling as they leaned their foreheads on one another.

"Ditto." Inuyasha told her gently in a loving tone, "You mean more to me than anything else."

Kagome giggled as her smile grew from cheek to cheek.

"Hey you two!" They jerked once they heard Rin yell out to them.

They turned their attention over towards her to find Rin waving her arm ushering them to come by them.

"Come on! You guys are holding us up!" Rin called out to them.

"Oh!" Kagome gabbed loudly before grabbing Inuyasha's hand and pulled him over towards the grave, "Coming!"  
Rin, Souta, Saika and Senior Higurashi turned their attention from the young miko and hanyou to the grave of Saika's husband; Rin, Souta and Kagome's father and Senior Higurashi's son.

As Kagome and Inuyasha appeared at Saika's side Saika walked up to the grave and set down a single red rose on the grave. Then Senior Higurashi placed a white candle on the grave a few inches away from the rose and light it.

"Okay kids…" They looked up at Saika as she smiled softly, "Say a prayer to him."

Rin rolled her eyes, "We know mom." She stared at her, "This isn't the first time we have done this ya know."  
"I know." Saika told her with a soft sigh, "I just wanted to remind you."  
'_Greetings son._' Senior Higurashi thought up to his son as he held his hands while looking down at the grave, '_Things have been going quite smoothly, which I'm sure you have noticed. A lot of things are changing that's it's almost to scary to think about._' He sighed as he frowned at the grave, '_I miss you a lot Hiraku. You have always been my favorite._'

'_Hiya dad!_' Souta thought up to his father happily, '_How are you doing? I'm fine…other than the fact that Rin and Kagome keep picking fights with me! I swear sometimes those two can be insanely annoying! But I guess it can't be helped._' He sighed, '_I miss you dad, though I don't remember you much but I do hear a lot about you. You sound like you were a really great person. Too bad you died before I had the chance to really talk to you._' Souta frowned for a bit before smiling at the grave, '_Did you see my baseball game yesterday? Man do I rock at that sport!_'

Saika sighed sadly but smiled warmly at the grave, '_Hey darling. Everything here is going great; me and the kids are doing fine, especially Kagome. Since I'm sure you have noticed that Kagome is now shining like she use to before second grade came to a close. I'm sure you'd be so proud of her and Rin and Souta. I know I am._' She tilted her head, '_Thank you for watching over us and I hope you will continue to watch over us, especially Kagome, since she needs it now more than ever._'

'_Wow it feels like forever since I last time did this…which was last year. But this year felt like a lifetime…I don't know why but it just was. So many things have happened to us…or mainly Kagome these last couple of months. But everything is turning out okay so you don't have to worry about anything._' Rin told her father as she smiled peacefully at his grave, '_So how do you like Sesshoumaru so far? I know he's great right? He is like the best thing that has ever happened to your little girl so really how could you not like a guy like Sesshoumaru? So please watch over me and him and help keep our growing relationship strong?_'

'_Hey Papa._' Kagome greeted softly as she tilted her head while smiling warmly at the stone with her father's name on it, '_Sorry that I forgot about your birthday today that is so unlike me. But I guess with everything that has happened these passed few months no one, even you, can really blame me for forgetting something as important as your birthday._' She lightly giggled as she smiled brightly, '_You should be very proud of me dad! I finally got a band together! You know with Kikyo and Ena and thanks to Kikyo's grandmother we were able to get a gig at the Spring Carnival, which may I add totally rocked! I'm finally back dad. I'm finally the little girl that you remembered before Naraku cursed me and before you passed away. Thank you dad for having me meet Inuyasha, since I know you had something to do with us meeting. Since you are cool like that dad._' She smiled warmly up at the sky, '_Inuyasha is making me so happy dad, the happiest I have ever been. I can't even remember the last time I was this happy._'

Inuyasha stared at the gravestone trying to figure out what to say as he held his hands, '_Uh…hey there…Mr. Higurashi…um…I don't really know what to say. I mean I never met you and you never met me. But you probably know who I am, since I'm sure your daughter, Kagome, has told you somethings about me. Don't worry your daughter is in good hands._' Inuyasha glanced down at Kagome who was still staring at the stone failing to notice Inuyasha's stare, '_I won't let anything happen to her I will protect her with my life._' He stared back at the stone, '_Because…I love your daughter, though you are probably having a heart-attack because of this and you are probably mad about your daughter dating but…what I say is true. I do love your daughter with all my heart and I'm willing to do anything for her. So you don't have to worry about her anymore because…she has me now._' He narrowed his eyes with determination, '_And I promise you I will never let Naraku get his hands on her! But I do hope you will keep watch over her, especially at times when I'm not around her so she will still need your protection especially from that devil Naraku!_'

Saika sighed as she brought her hands back down to her side and looked at the kids, "Is everyone done?"  
They all looked at her and nodded, "Yeah."  
Saika smiled at them before smiling at Kagome, "Hey Kagome?"  
Kagome stared at her waiting for her to continue, "What to sing a little number for us? I'm sure your father would love to hear you sing again."  
Kagome blinked for a while before smiling and nodded, "You bet!"

Inuyasha and her family stared at her as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before releasing her singing voice.

(**Song: Dream Like We're Gonna Live Forever-By: Beverley Michell**)

"_Let's not take one thing for granted_

_Life doesn't always go the way we plan it_

_We found each other somehow_

_So let's make a promise right now._

_We'll always be together_

_Even as the good times come and go_

_Let's like we're gonna live forever_

_And live, like we could die tomorrow._" Kagome sung out and then opened her eyes to stare at the grave as she held her hands together.

The Higurashi family and Inuyasha smiled softly at her.

'_She's got your voice Hiraku._' Saika thought as she stared at her daughter.

Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha, "_When there's a chance, let's take it_

_When there's love to make, baby let's make it_

_The more we give, the more we learn_

_To ask nothing in return._" She turned her attention back at her father's grave, "_We'll always be together. Even as the good times come and go. Let's dream like we're gonna live forever and live, like we could die tomorrow._"  
Inuyasha continued to stare down at her as she continued to sing her song. He sighed softly as he slowly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his side.

Kagome looked up at him smiling, "_When soul mates are lovers and friends. You can't define when one begins and the other one ends. We'll always be together._" Kagome then sighed as she leaned her head on his side, "_We'll always be together. Even as the good times come and go. Let's like we're gonna live forever and live, like we could die tomorrow._"

* * *

"Keade will you slow down!" Kikyo ordered her younger sister loudly as she raced down the sidewalk trying to catching up to her running sister.

"But _pant _we _pant _need to get to the store _pant _before it closes!" Keade shouted back at her elder sister.

"Keade! It closes around five and it's noon almost one!" Kikyo pointed out to her loudly.

"But I want to make sure I get back home before my show starts!" Keade continued to shout back at Kikyo.

"Argh! Keade, your show won't be on for two or three hours!" Kikyo shouted in irritation, "We have plenty of time!"

"Not if we don't hurry!"

Kikyo groaned in frustration before shouting, "Keade! You stop right now!"  
Keade made a sharp turn at the corner only to slam into somebody knocking both her and the person on the ground.

The young girl yelped as her bottom hit the concrete, "Oh man! That hurt!" Keade winced out as she rubbed her bottom.

"Argh! That's what you get for running like that!"  
Keade hummed as she looked up as Kikyo walked up beside her.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes, "That's why I wanted you to stop. Considering it is a bit of a rush hour I knew if you kept going at that speed you would run into somebody. So maybe next time you will listen."  
Keade narrowed her eyes as she growled softly at her older sister.

Kikyo sighed as she turned her attention down at the person, "I am so sorry. My sister as a habit of not listening to people."  
"I do not!" Keade argued loudly.

Kikyo glared at her, "Well if you would have listened to me you wouldn't have ran into this person!"  
"Heh I see you two are still fighting like you usually do."  
"Huh?" Kikyo and Keade replied before turning their attention over towards the person as he started standing up.

Kikyo gasped, "Koga!?"  
Koga stared down at her before sighing softly, "Long time no see hey Kikyo?"

"What are you doing here?" Kikyo asked with her eyes wide as she looked up at her old friend in surprise.

"Just walking around." Koga replied softly as he placed his hands back into his jean pockets as he looked at her sadly, "Thinking about things and thinking about what to do."  
He tilted his head, "Though I didn't think I would actually bump into you outside of school."  
"Yeah me neither." Kikyo replied lowering her head slightly before looking up at him, as her eyes grew sad, "So…how have things been going?"  
Koga sighed, "Not really good. I'm still trying to figure out how to get myself and my sister out of the situation that we are in right now."  
Kikyo groaned as she stared up at him, '_There must be something that we could do for him. But with Kagome's life on the line…I don't know what we can possibly do for him and Ayame._'

Koga crossed his arms as he stared at Kikyo, "So what's Kagome doing? Is she okay?"

Kikyo sighed, "Yes and of what I have heard from Kagome this morning her, Inuyasha and her family are going to Kyoto today and probably won't be back till…five or six."  
"Hm? Why are they there?" Koga asked.

"It's her father's birthday today." Kikyo replied softly in a sad tone remembering the day her father died and Kagome's reaction to it.

Koga gasped as his eyes went wide before growing sad, "Oh…I see." He tilted his head, "But why did mutt-face go? Shouldn't it be just a family thing?"

"Kagome wanted him to come." Kikyo responded, "You know for the extra support, since Inuyasha does appear to be the only person that can keep Kagome strong, especially in this type of situation."  
Koga groaned sadly as he lowered his head feeling his heart cracking, "Kagome…really loves him…doesn't she?"  
Kikyo groaned once she heard his question and the tone in his voice, "Yeah she does." She looked up at him, "I'm sorry Koga. Looks like things aren't going your way."  
Koga sighed, "I'll be okay." He stared down at Kikyo, "As long as that mutt keeps Kagome safe and happy I'll be fine."  
"Oh Koga." Kikyo replied softly feeling bad for him, '_I don't know what to say. I feel happy for Kagome and Inuyasha but…I feel bad for Koga as well. He is having the worst luck out of all of us._'

* * *

Inuyasha sighed as he folded his arms behind his head, "Are you sure you wanted to separate from your folks Kagome?"

"_**Hey mom?" Kagome asked her mother suddenly as they stood near the van.**_

_**Saika looked at her daughter, "Yes sweetie, what is it?"**_

_**Kagome grabbed onto Inuyasha's arm as she smiled, "Can Inuyasha and I go exploring? Kikyo, Inuyasha and I didn't get that very far here the last time we came."  
"You sure you know your way around Kagome?" Senior Higurashi asked his granddaughter in concern as he tilted his head, "It has been a while since you've actually took a long walk around these parts."**_

"_**I'll be fine gramps." Kagome reassured him before smiling brightly as she hugged Inuyasha's arm, "Besides I'll have Inuyasha with me." **_

"_**Eh!?" Inuyasha gabbed out softly as his cheeks turned light pink a little surprised by her action.**_

_**She stared at her mother and grandfather still smiling, "So if we end up getting lost all we will have to do is have Inuyasha find your scents and follow it."**_

_**Inuyasha turned his gaze from the raven haired girl to her grandfather and mother, "Yeah don't worry I'll make sure Kagome stays out of trouble."**_

"We could have just stayed with them. It would have made things a little more easier for them." Inuyasha continued as he looked down at Kagome.

Kagome looked up at him, "But I want to go exploring. I haven't been here in like forever. So I want to see what has changed and what hasn't."

"But do you even know the way to that café that your mom was talking about?" Inuyasha asked arching a brow, "Since I'm more in the mood to eat than anything else."  
Kagome chuckled as she smiled up at her hanyou, "I've been to that place many times when I use to live here. What makes it so easy is because it's in the main part of Kyoto so it really isn't that hard to find."  
"Well as long as you are sure about this." Inuyasha replied turning his attention from his girlfriend and down the path they were taking.

"Yeah I am. Since I think it's about time I really faced this town." Kagome replied still staring up at him, "Considering last time we didn't get that very far."  
"And who's fault is that?" Inuyasha reminded as he dropped his arms to his sides as he stared down at her, "You were the one that wanted to go to that pond and ice skate which almost got us in the ice cold water."  
"I know I know." Kagome replied, "But we aren't going to the pond, considering the ice has probably melted by now."  
"So then," Inuyasha arched a brow, "Where exactly are we going?"

"Around." Kagome replied while tilting her head before turning her attention down the path, "I don't have a specific place I just want to walk around Kyoto."  
Inuyasha let out a groan, "But Kagome Kyoto is huge! How are we going to get all over Kyoto in just a few hours?"  
Kagome looked up at him, "I'm sure we'll manage. Though I wasn't suggesting we go all the way around Kyoto, just the parts I know."  
"Which are?" Inuyasha asked ushering her to get to the point.

"I guess my old hangouts, my school and I guess the park." Kagome answered him._**  
**_"Didn't we already visit the park?" Inuyasha asked arching a brow, "Wasn't that where the pond was?"

"That was part of the park, not the whole park." Kagome replied.

"Then let's head there first since we are practically on the path that heads to the park aren't we?" Inuyasha suggested while keeping his eyebrow arched.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah we are. So you want to visit the park first?"  
Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, since like I said, we are already on the way there anyway."  
"Okay." Kagome replied as she smiled up at him before grabbing his hand and leading him towards the park.

* * *

"So is Naraku planning anything new? Or did he not tell you anything?" Kikyo asked as she looked up at Koga as they walked down the sidewalk with Keade walking ahead of them.

Koga glanced at her before sighing, "I haven't really heard much yet. Considering he just released me from his new basement cellar."  
"What!?" Kikyo gabbed out in shock, "He locked you up!?"  
Koga nodded, "Yeah."  
"But how? Especially when we just saw you the day after we got Kagome back." Kikyo asked in concern and in slight confusion.

"He just let me go to school those days so I could "enjoy" my final days alive." Koga replied gesturing the quotation marks on enjoy while rolling his eyes.

"Final!? You mean he was going to kill you!?" Kikyo gasped out feeling her heart skip a beat in fear as her eyes went wide.

Koga nodded as he glanced down at her, "Yes he was."

"So then why didn't he?" Kikyo asked, "Knowing someone like Naraku he usually doesn't go back on his word."  
"Apparently the old bastard still has a use for me." Koga replied in a light snort while crossing his arms.

"Some use?" Kikyo repeated, "You mean he still wants you to do some of his dirty work?"  
Koga nodded, "Yeah and if I mess up or turn on him like before me and Ayame are as good as gone."  
Kikyo gasped before narrowing her eyes, "That bastard! I swear we will get him one of these days!"  
Koga stared at her before slowly turning his attention back down the sidewalk, "Yeah, but who knows when that will be. You guys have no idea where we moved off too and if I say anything or get caught saying anything Ayame will be killed." He looked back down at her, "I mean I don't care if I get killed but if Ayame gets killed…" He narrowed his eyes, "I would never be able to live with myself if I let something like that happen to her!"

"Then why are you even talking to me knowing all of this?" Kikyo asked, "If your and your sister's lives are on the line then why are you walking with me and Keade?"

Koga sighed as he stared down the path that they were taking, "I don't know…because maybe you might help me figure out a way to help me get Ayame well again."  
"Help get her get better?" Kikyo repeated as she arched a brow, "How are you expecting us to do that? Especially when we don't really know what's going on with her."  
"Well you guys figured out a way to get Kagome out of her curse." Koga reminded, "So maybe you guys can figure out if Naraku is the one causing my sister's distress."  
"You really think it's Naraku that started this with your sister?" Kikyo asked in concern.

Koga shrugged, "I have no clue but…doesn't it seem like it would be something that Naraku would do?"  
"Yeah…I guess it does." Kikyo replied with a soft sigh.

She hummed when she felt an unfamiliar demonic aura, she looked up and arched a brow when she saw a huge demon walking down the street.

"Whoa never seen that demon around here before." Kikyo pointed out in a light grunt.

"Shit." She heard Koga curse softly.

She looked up at him, "Koga?"

Koga glanced down at her, "That's one of Onigumo's men." Kikyo gasped as Koga continued, "So I have to go before he catches me."  
Kikyo narrowed her eyes as she nodded her head in understanding, "Okay. But come by my grandma's house so we can talk this through."  
Koga stared at her before nodding his head before quickly running down an alley that they were walking passed.

Kikyo sighed as she watched him run, '_I must get the full story. Maybe if we get the full story we might be able to put all the pieces together and try helping Koga and Ayame._'

"Kikyo!"

Kikyo snapped her head over towards her younger sister as she called out to her.

Keade turned back to stare at her, "Come on. We have to get home or else grandma, mainly me, will have a fit!"

Kikyo sighed in annoyance as she quickened her pace, "Coming!"  
She ran passed the huge demon but quickly glanced up at him before turning her attention back at her sister, '_I hope he didn't catch Koga._'

'_So that's Kikyo._' The huge demon thought, '_Kagome's friend. Okay now it's time for phase two._'

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha arrived at the park as the children gathered around the jungle gym and the swings and sandboxes.

"Whoa…this park…is pretty small compared to Tokyo." Inuyasha observed as he stared at the children on the playground.

"I would imagine so." He heard Kagome reply catching his attention down at her.

A leaf blew passed Kagome's sight making her see a past life.

_**The leaves on the trees were a light green signaling that it was spring. The sun was shining and it was pretty warm for a normal spring day.**_

"_**Ohhhhh." Three-year-old Kagome said in awe as she stared wide eyed at the playground, "Pwretty."  
"Thanks for taking us to park daddy." She heard her older sister Rin thank their father.**_

_**Kagome looked up at her tiny hand that was in her father, Hiraku's huge one to watch him smile down at his eldest daughter with his hand on hers' as well.**_

"_**No problem cupcake." Hiraku replied happily, "Figured to take you guys out while it was still nice."  
"Didn't you just want us out so you don't have to clean with mommy?" Rin accused curiously.**_

"_**Now where would you get an idea like that?" Hiraku asked sounding hurt that she would ask such a thing.**_

"_**Mommy did say she was cleaning today." Rin pointed out as she shrugged.**_

_**Kagome turned her attention away from her father and sister and ooed when she saw the swings.**_

_**She tugged on Hiraku's hand catching his attention as she smiled while pointing over towards the swings, "Swing daddy swing!"  
Hiraku blinked as he stared down at her before smiling once he got what she wanted, "You want to swing Kagome?"  
Kagome nodded her head, "Yeah!"  
Hiraku just smiled warmly at his younger daughter, "Then what are we waiting for?"  
Kagome smiled as she let go of her father's hand and raced them towards the swing, "Me get middle!"  
"No I get middle!" Rin called out to her as she ran after her with her eyes narrowed.**_

_**Kagome quickly grabbed the chain of the middle swing and turned to stick her tongue out at Rin, "Me get middle."**_

_**Rin growled as she glared at her younger sister before arguing loudly, "But I always get the middle!"  
"Now Rin," Rin and Kagome looked up above them as Hiraku walked up behind Rin, "You have to share."  
"But daddy!" Rin started to whine as she turned around to face him while pointing her finger at Kagome, "I always get the middle swing!"  
"Well now it's time for you to let Kagome get the middle. This is her first time at the park since her chickenpox." He stared down at his daughter softly, "So let Kagome get the middle. Then once she gets bored of the swing you can take it."**_

_**Rin huffed as she crossed her arms as she pouted, "Okay."  
Hiraku chuckled as he ruffled the young girl's hair, "That a girl."  
He then heard grunting coming from the swing, he looked and couldn't help but chuckle when he found Kagome trying to coming onto the seat.**_

_**He chuckled lightly as he walked over towards the swing, "Need help there kiddo."  
"No me can do it." Kagome grunted out determined to get on the swing but ended up falling on her butt, she winced, "Ow!"  
Hiraku sighed as he gently grabbed Kagome's sides, "Here let me help you."**_

_**Kagome grumbled as her father picked her up and sat her on the chair, "Me wanted to get on by meself!"  
Hiraku smiled softly at her, "I know Kagome but you have to grow a few more inches before you can even attempted to climb up on these swings."  
"Yeah you are still a shrimp." Rin added as she continued to glare at Kagome.**_

_**Kagome narrowed her eyes as she argued loudly, "Me no shrimp!"**_

_**Hiraku just sighed as she shook his head before smiling down at Kagome, "Say Kagome?"**_

_**Kagome's glare softened as she looked up at her father and arched a brow, "Yeah daddy?"  
"Want me to teach you how to swing?" Hiraku asked.**_

_**Kagome stared at him before smiling brightly and nodded her head, "Yeah! Teach me daddy teach me!"**_

"Hello? Earth to Kagome!"

Kagome snapped out of her trance when a hand waved in front of her eyes. She looked up at the owner of the hand, which was Inuyasha, "Oh Inuyasha."

Inuyasha arched a brow, "Are you okay? You just spaced out and looked like you would tumble over."  
Kagome sighed as she gave him a small smile, "I'm fine Inuyasha. I was just…remembering something."  
"Remembering something?" Inuyasha repeated furrowing a brow, "Like what?"

"My father." Kagome replied softly.

Inuyasha gabbed as his eyes went wide but before he had the chance to say anything Kagome grabbed his hand and began running towards the swings.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said loudly in surprise.

Kagome looked over her shoulder at him, "Let's go on the swings Inuyasha!"  
"What!?" Inuyasha gabbed out before sliding to a stop while pulling Kagome back so she was standing a few inches in front of him, he stared down at her meeting her eyes, "Are you insane!? If we do that people will look at us like we are freaks!"  
"Who cares." Kagome replied continuing to smile at him, "There's plenty of grown people who go on the swings and I'm one of them."  
"Well I'm not!" Inuyasha replied loudly in a rough tone as he pulled his hand out of hers'.

Kagome stared at him as he narrowed his eyes, "I'd feel stupid if I went on the swings!"  
"Please Inuyasha! I want to see how far you can jump from the swings!" Kagome begged as she gripped onto his shirt.

"Huh? Jump?" Inuyasha repeated as he arched a brow.

Kagome looked up at him with a smile, "Yeah, my dad, Rin and I use to do that all the time. Though mom would scold us for it but we always managed to do it."  
"Huh you sure that was such a good idea?" Inuyasha asked in concern with his eyebrow still raised, "If I remember correctly your dad died the year after Naraku cursed you. So you were really young when you did that, didn't you get hurt?"  
Kagome sighed, "Not all that badly."  
"Not that badly?" Inuyasha repeated in a soft growl as he narrowed his eyes.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Don't worry so much about it." She met his overprotective eyes, "It's not much you can do about it considering it has already happened."  
"I know but didn't your father even consider that you or Rin could get hurt?" Inuyasha asked with his eyes narrowed while crossing his arms.

"Of course!" Kagome defended loudly glaring up at him, "But you know the old saying monkey see monkey do!"  
"What?" Inuyasha gabbed softly.

Kagome crossed her arms, "Dad did it first then Rin then me. So basically dad started it and Rin and I just followed him because we thought it would be fun and it was." She lifted her head up a bit still staring into his eyes, "And it's not like I jumped very far. My dad made sure we didn't swing too high or jumped too far and if we did he would catch us before we hit the ground."  
Inuyasha stared at her, '_Guess that makes sense._'

Kagome smiled up at him before grabbing his hand yet again before pulling him towards the swings, "So come on show me what you've got!"  
Inuyasha grunted gripping her hand finally caving into her, "You're on."  
Kagome just smiled back at him before taking the middle swing while Inuyasha took the one next to her.

She smirked at Inuyasha, "We'll both start pumping at the same time and once you feel like you're high enough jump."  
"Yeah yeah I know." Inuyasha replied in a light grunt, "This isn't the first time I have done this."  
Kagome smiled gratefully, "Then this should more of a piece of cake to you as it is to me."  
Inuyasha glanced at her while saying firmly, "Just make sure you don't get yourself hurt."  
Kagome rolled her eyes still smiling, "Yes mother."  
Inuyasha grunted as he narrowed his eyes.

Kagome looked at him, "Ready?"  
Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah I'm ready."  
Kagome and Inuyasha pulled themselves and their swings backwards before jumping off and began pumping their legs to get as high as they were able.

Once Inuyasha's swing was high enough for him he then jumped off of the swing and flew a good distance away from the swingset. He landed gracefully on his feet before turning around to face Kagome still swinging on the swingset he was at least about 5 feet away from her.

Kagome smiled in approval, "Nice one Inuyasha!" She narrowed her eyes in determination as she smirked, "I bet ya I can go farther than you!"  
Inuyasha growled as he narrowed his eyes, '_Oh she better not!_'

When Kagome knew she was high enough she jumped off of her swing and flew way high in the air.

"You idiot!" Inuyasha shouted as he leaped towards her.

Kagome made the notion to land gracefully on her feet. Inuyasha appeared before her and quickly held out his arms to catch and hold her in his arms bridal style. Kagome gasped in surprise while wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

Inuyasha grunted as he landed gracefully with his knees on the ground. He sighed in relief before glaring down at the young miko in his arms before growling out in a scolding manner, "You idiot! Just what the hell were you thinking!?"

Kagome opened her eyes to find him glaring at her only to have her glare back, "Hey! Why did you catch me!? I was about to make myself a record!"  
Inuyasha growled as he continued to scold her, "Yeah! A record for getting practically every bone in your body broken!"  
Kagome argued, "I could have handled that landing!"  
"You're not a demon Kagome! The only thing you would have gotten from that landing is, like I said, broken bones!" Inuyasha pointed out loudly.

"No I wouldn't!" Kagome continued to argue loudly continuing to glare up at her boyfriend.

Inuyasha let out a frustrated sigh, "Dammit Kagome you can be such a pain!" He stood up with Kagome still in his arms.

Kagome glared at him, "So can you!"  
Inuyasha glared down at her, "But you're the one that always seems to be such a daredevil!"  
"You can be a daredevil yourself, so why can't I?" Kagome pointed out in a light snort.

Inuyasha snorted, "It's easier for me to be a daredevil because again I am a hanyou! I can withstand a lot more than you, a human, can do."  
"I'm sure I can if you give me a chance!" Kagome defended herself loudly.

"And let you get hurt!? Not on your life!" Inuyasha growled loudly at her as he tightened his hold on Kagome making her eyes go wide as he glared down at her in determination, "The day I let you get hurt is the day that hell freezes over!"  
Kagome blinked as she stared up at him in surprise before sighing as she leaned her head into his chest to listen to his heartbeat, "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I didn't mean to make you worry I just…"

Inuyasha stared down at her as she looked back up at him meeting his eyes, "I just wanted to see how far I could jump."  
Inuyasha sighed softly, "Or you just wanted to prove how tough you are."  
"That too." Kagome replied softly as she lowered her eyes.

Inuyasha just sighed softly while closing his eyes, "Kagome, just promise me you won't do something like that again…or do anything that might get yourself hurt."  
Kagome raised her eyes at him, "I'll try. Though I can't be too certain about it."

"Kagome you don't need to prove to me or anyone else that you are tough." Inuyasha replied softly as he continued to stare down into her eyes, "We already know you are tough, considering of what you have gone through these past few years. You are the toughest human I know, other than Sango, Miroku and Kikyo. So you don't need to prove to us that you are tough."  
Kagome turned a light pink before lowering her eyes to look away from him, "I'm not all that tough." She looked back up at him smiling, "You are way more tougher than me."  
"Yeah strength wise but you are tough spirit wise." Inuyasha pointed out as he began walking towards the entrance of the park, "Which I guess is to be expected, considering you are a miko."

Kagome continued to stare at him shyly before lowering her gaze again, "You have a pretty tough spirit yourself Inuyasha."  
"Only because you are in my life." Inuyasha replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

Kagome gasped softly as her cheeks turned red, "Inuyasha." She then smiled warmly as she tightened her hold around his neck as she leaned her head into his chest again and held him tight, "I love you too Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stared down at her before smiling and kissed her forehead, "Now let's start heading towards this café your mother was talking about."  
Kagome nodded slightly as she closed her eyes too lost with hearing his heartbeat to really hear what he was saying. She opened her eyes slightly to find herself staring at a tree where a bunch of little kids were playing under.

She stared at the tree when her vision flashed to reveal a row of huge trees with her, Kikyo and Koga standing underneath the row of trees smiling and laughing at seven years old.

Her eyes went wide as she clenched tightly on Inuyasha's shirt, "Wait Inuyasha."  
"Mm?" Inuyasha hummed as he came to a stop as he looked down at her, "What is it Kagome? Is something the matter?"

Kagome looked up at him before smiling softly, "There's one place that I really want to see and it's right here in the park."

"This place isn't another chance for you to be a daredevil is it?" Inuyasha asked as he slowly narrowed his eyes at the young miko.

Kagome chuckled lightly, "No it's one of my old hangouts when I was a kid. It's a place where Kikyo, Koga and I use to go to."  
Inuyasha watched Kagome as she slowly got out of his arms and turned to look up at him, "I want to show you it."  
Inuyasha stared down at her for a while before nodding his head, "Okay, lead the way."  
Kagome smiled warmly up at him before taking his hand and leading him off of the little road that lead towards the entrance of the park.

* * *

"Here you go grandma." Kikyo said to her grandmother as she walked up to her bedside to give her a dinner tray with some soup and tea.

Her grandmother smiled as she set her book down on the end table, "Thank you dear. I'm sorry to give you this much trouble."  
Kikyo smiled, "Oh it's no trouble at all." She set the tray on the bed, "You've been taking care of me and my family for a long time. So just call it returning the favor."  
Her grandmother just smiled warmly at her granddaughter, "You are really such a sweetie Kikyo."  
"So I've been told." Kikyo replied still smiling as she tilted her head.

"So I've heard you ran into Koga today." She heard her grandmother pointed out reminding her of her encounter with Koga.

"Where did you hear that?" Kikyo asked arching a brow.

Her grandmother looked up at her from her soup, "Keade told me."  
Kikyo sighed softly as she closed her eyes, '_Can't that girl learn to keep her mouth shut, at least until I tell her about it._' "Yes." She opened her eyes to meet her grandmother's gaze, "We did run into him and we had a little chat and we are going to chat a little more once he comes here to visit."  
Her grandmother smirked, "Sounds like you are becoming quite fond of this Koga boy."  
Kikyo gabbed as her cheeks turned pink before narrowing her eyes as she said defensively, "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! Me talking to him has nothing to do with me liking him like that!"  
"But you are friends with the boy weren't you?" Her grandmother asked as she tilted her head.

Kikyo turned crimson red, "Yes." She shook her head before saying loudly, "But that's all we are! We are just friends nothing more!"  
Her grandmother chuckled, "Whatever you say my dear."  
Kikyo growled in embarrassment, '_Man sometimes I think grandparents are far worst than regular parents!_'

* * *

"Mm?" Inuyasha hummed as Kagome lead him towards the row of trees that were lined up on the outskirts of the park, "This is where you guys use to hangout?"

"Yep that's right." Kagome replied, "Kikyo and I found this when we were six when our parents brought us here to play."

_**Six year olds Kagome and Kikyo laughed as they down the fields of the park.**_

"_**Catch me if you can!" Kikyo laughed out as she smiled.**_

_**Kagome smiled as she called out, "Me will catch you and then you will be it!" Kagome leaped towards Kikyo and grabbed her torso causing the young girl to yelp while losing her balance and began rolling down the hill.**_

_**Both girls screamed as they rolled down the hill and winced once they made it to the bottom of the hill. They groaned in pain as they rubbed their heads.**_

"_**Jeez Kagome why'd you go and do that!" Kikyo groaned as she glared at Kagome with one eye opened.**_

_**Kagome groaned as she glanced at Kikyo, "Sorry. Me forgot there was a hill here."  
Kikyo sighed as she stood up with Kagome following in pursuit.**_

"_**Not much to do about it now." Kikyo replied as she brushed off her jeans before looking up and hummed when she found themselves standing in front of the row of trees.**_

"_**Oh me know where we are." She heard Kagome say catching her attention to find Kagome staring up at the trees before turning her attention to the side, "We're almost at the park entrance."  
Kagome looked back at Kikyo, "We should find our mommies and daddies before they get worried."  
"Not yet Kagome." Kikyo replied turning her attention from her friend to the row of trees.**_

"_**Why?" Kagome asked as she tilted her friend as she arched a brow in confusion.**_

_**Kikyo smirked as she looked back at Kagome, "Let's play here for a while. The park isn't big so mommy and daddy will be able to find us no problem."  
"But Kikyo,"**_

_**Kikyo turned her attention back towards the trees, "And it not like we're leaving the park."**_

_**Kagome watched Kikyo as she walked up towards the row of trees before looking back at her with a smile, "Besides me got a cool new game we can play."**_

_**Kagome blinked before smiling, "Okay me in!" She ran after Kikyo as they walked up towards the trees.**_

Kagome smiled, "It's been a long time since I've returned to this place and it's good to see it the way it was when we found it."  
Inuyasha glanced down at her, "You're acting like you and Kikyo were the only ones who have played in those trees. I'm sure other kids may have played in those trees."  
"That maybe true." Kagome replied as she smiled softly, "But there is still part of it that no one as probably ever discovered since me and Kikyo."  
"Hm?" Inuyasha hummed as he arched a brow, '_What is she talking about?_' He looked up at the trees, '_These are just trees what about them would only her and Kikyo discover?_'

Once near the row of trees Kagome let go of Inuyasha's hand and pushed through the lower branches of the trees. Inuyasha stared at her as he watched go through the trees he then sighed as he followed in after her.

"Well I can picture why you and Kikyo enjoyed this area." Inuyasha said catching Kagome's attention, he grunted as he pushed another branch passed him, "This seems like a perfect place for kids to hideout in."  
Kagome smiled, "Yep that's right. Whenever we came to the park we always came to this exact area." She turned her attention back towards the edge of the trees to stand in front of two bushes.

"But I don't get what you mean by "something here that only you and Kikyo discovered"?" Inuyasha added to his comment as he stopped behind Kagome and crossed his arms, "Since I'm sure a lot of kids could have discovered it."  
"Well there's only one way to find out." Kagome replied continuing to smile as she walked up towards the two bushes.

Inuyasha watched the young miko as she pulled some of the bush branches to the side to reveal a cave.

"What? A cave?" Inuyasha gabbed out in shock as his eyes went wide.

Kagome smiled up at him still holding the bush branches back, "Yep that's right. Kikyo and I found this cave when we decided to play in these trees…actually…" She looked away from him, "I kind of stumbled on it."

_**Kagome laughed as Kikyo chased after her in the trees.**_

"_**Get back here you robber!" Kikyo called out to Kagome smiling at her.**_

_**Kagome chuckled as she looked over her shoulder back at Kikyo, "Never!" She turned her attention ahead of her and yelped when she stepped on her shoelace causing her to trip forward into two huge bushy bushes.**_

"_**Kagome!" She heard Kikyo called out in concern.**_

_**Kagome groaned as she sat up on all fours and began rubbing her head, "Jeez…that hurt."  
"Mm?" Kagome hummed as she looked up to find herself facing slight darkness, "Where am I?"  
"Kagome!"**_

_**Kagome turned her attention to the back of her as Kikyo pulled aside some of the bushes and looked down at her in concern.**_

"_**Are you okay?" Kikyo asked in slight fear.**_

_**Kagome nodded, "Yeah I'm good." She looked back into the darkness to find that she was staring inside a cave, "Oh a cave."**_

"_**Huh?" Kikyo replied in confusion as she stared ahead and gabbed when she got what Kagome was talking about, "Ohh I never knew there was a cave behind these trees."  
"Me neither." Kagome replied as she stood up but smiled as she looked at Kikyo, "Looks like we got ourselves a new hideout."**_

"You found this cave all because you tripped?" Inuyasha asked getting his facts straight.

Kagome nodded turning her attention from the cave opening to the young hanyou, "Yep and I must say finding this cave was the best thing for us. This was the main place where Kikyo and I and soon Koga played at."

"I can imagine why." Inuyasha replied as he walked up beside her to help her pull back more of the bushes, "This looks like the perfect place for anybody to hangout."

He stared inside the cave before looking at her as something came across his mind, "So was anything living in this cave?"  
Kagome looked up at him, "No out of all those times I never seen one person or animal come out of this cave."  
Inuyasha hummed as he turned his attention back towards the cave and sniffed the air.

"What? Do you smell something in here?" He heard Kagome ask.

Inuyasha sighed as he shook his head, "No the only scents I'm picking up are the bushes."  
Kagome smiled, "Then did this cave pass your "it's safe" test?"  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her, "Hey I'm just looking out for you!"  
Kagome chuckled, "I know I know." She smiled warmly at him, "You're just so easy to tease Inuyasha."  
Inuyasha's cheeks turned light pink as he grumbled while glaring at her.

* * *

Koga sighed as the wind blew passed him as he sat on top of one of the tall buildings while staring off watching Tokyo from the skies.

"_**Okay. But come by my grandma's house so we can talk this through."  
**_'_Should I really go to her house? Should I really risk Ayame's life just like that?_' Koga thought to himself with his eyes lowered watching the little people as they walked passed the building.

'_I don't know! Part of me feels like I should but the other half…doesn't want me too. But I must do something to get, at least Ayame out of this situation and get her out of Naraku's hold._'

'_This might be my only chance I have to at least help her!_'

Koga narrowed his eyes with determination and stood up continuing to stare down at the city, '_Then I'll go! If it means figuring out a way to help Ayame then I'll risk everything…even if it means risking my own life. I will not let Ayame suffer anymore!_'

Koga then nodded satisfied with his decision before speeding off towards Kikyo's grandmother's house.

'_All I have to do is follow her scent and then I'll be at her house!_' Koga thought to himself with his eyes still narrowed, '_Please! Let this be the help that I need!_'

* * *

**END OF CHATPER**

_Sighs _There you go another chapter done. Wasn't really planning to have it end like this but…it was getting pretty long 18 almost 19 pages. Again I am really sorry for the long update. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Sure it wasn't really that actiony but…it had funny, happy, sad and cute moments. Now next chapter Koga goes to Kikyo's house to get some help but only to find that she is being stalked by one of Onigumo's men! What will Kikyo and Koga do? Well stay tuned for the next chapter and you'll see.

See ya next time!  
**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ME!**


	34. old times and dilemmas

Aw man! It's already been that long since my last update!? Jeez you guys I am so sorry. I've been working on my other stories, though mainly my novel has been keeping most of my attention since I want to get that published soon. So yeah that's going to be one of the main stories that's going to be keeping my attention. So don't go thinking I've given up on all my stories because I haven't I've just been thinking about their chapters. But away let's get to the chapter.

**Chapter 34: Old Times and Dilemmas**

Keade groaned trying to keep her eyes on the TV screen but it was proving to be hard considering Kikyo vacuuming was proving to be annoying.

"Kikyo must you do that now?" She complained to her older sister. Kikyo glanced over at her meeting her glare. "My show's about to come on and I won't be able to hear it with you vacuuming!"  
Kikyo returned the glare. "I'm almost done. Surely you can handle that can't you?"

"Yeah but my show's going to come on!"

"Well then just sit up closer until I'm done, which again won't take that long."

Keade grumbled at her sister's logic. She sighed with frustration. "Okay fine!" She got up and sat right in front of the TV.

Kikyo rolled her eyes while shaking her head before going back to her vacuuming. "Why are you vacuuming anyway?"  
"Mm?" Kikyo hummed turning her attention back at her young sister.

Keade glanced over at her. "You're usually against cleaning unless grandma asked for it." She tilted her head. "Did grandma ask you to do this?"  
Kikyo shook her head. "No I'm doing this on my own free will."

"Why?"  
"Duh because we're going to have a guest come over here and I want things to be cleaned up before he gets here."

"You mean that Koga?" Keade questioned before arching a brow. "Why are you cleaning things up for him? Wasn't he mean to you and Kagome a while back?"  
"Yeah but that wasn't his fault." Kikyo began to explain. "He was being forced against his will."  
"How would you know something like that?"

"Because he's told us and we've witnessed it." Kikyo told her simply.

"But why are you going through all this trouble cleaning for him?"

Kikyo started to grumble in annoyance. "Because I want the house to be clean so he doesn't get frightened and run away once he sees it."

"Why do you like him or something?" She asked innocently.

She watched her sister jerk and darted her eyes at her with her eyes blazing. "Where on earth would you get such an idea!?"  
Keade shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just saying you are doing an awful a lot of work just to talk with one friend, who may I mention is a boy."  
"That doesn't necessarily mean I like him!" Kikyo defended herself suppressing a blush that dared to show up on her cheeks.

"You never know these days." Keade replied shrugging her shoulders again. She turned her attention back at the TV signaling her sister that she was dropping the subject.

Kikyo scowled at her before going back to work. '_That is ridiculous! Me!? Liking Koga! Sure I like him as a friend but it's nothing more than that! Besides all that he likes Kagome!_' She suddenly felt a little pain in her heart at the sudden thought. She sighed sadly lowering her head. '_Yeah that's right. He still has feelings for Kagome even though she has already moved on. So there's no way him and I can be together._' She gaped at her sudden thoughts and shook them away. '_Now this is no time for this Kikyo!_'

She went back to her chores. '_I must get this house cleaned before he comes so I can hear his side of the story!_'

* * *

Unknowingly to Kikyo and her sister outside of their house just across the street was the huge demon that Koga and Kikyo spotted earlier that day.

He grumbled irritated. '_Why does that stupid Onigumo want me to watch out for this broad for? She has nothing we want as far as I can see. So me stalking her out is completely pointless on my part._'

Behind the demon on top of a rooftop Koga stood and growled when he noticed the demon.

'_Damn! He's here too! That can't be good._' He tossed a glance at Kikyo's house. '_But why is he stalking Kikyo out? Does Onigumo or even Naraku have some type of use for her?_' The thought angered him as he clenched his fists. '_Ohhh they better not touch her! They've already touched Kagome and I won't allow them to even lay a finger on her!_' He groaned angrily. '_But besides all that I __**need**__ to talk to Kikyo so she can help me out of this situation._'

He raced off. '_I have to find someway to warn Kikyo and maybe bring her to another place where that fat toad won't be able to track us!_'

* * *

"So what exactly did you guys do in here?" Inuyasha asked his girlfriend now standing inside the cave tossing his eyes around inspecting it.

"Oh it was kind of like our little club house." Kagome informed him standing more deeper in the cave than he was. She propped her hands on her hips catching his gaze. She smiled. "Everyday after school Koga, Kikyo and I would always meet here and then we would decide of what to play. Or sometimes we explored the cave a bit further."

"Explored?" Her hanyou repeated he eyed her. "Wasn't that a bit dangerous?"

Kagome rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile at his overprotective side. "Don't worry Inuyasha it doesn't go that far down anyway." She looked down the dark tunnel. "It's a very small cave." She looked back at him. "And there wasn't much down there when we went exploring in it."  
"But still there could have been animals down there that could have easily attacked you guys." Inuyasha pointed out as he began walking towards her.

"Honestly Inuyasha are you going to get concerned with everything I have done in the past?" She questioned him crossing her arms in slight frustration. "I mean I appreciate it but…why get so concerned about things that you can't change?"

"I figured that much and it's just part of my nature now to be concerned." Suddenly his foot hit something making a thug sound. His ears perked up at the sound immediately forgetting about his little argument with his girlfriend to look down at his feet.

Something was sticking up from the ground. He arched a brow. "What's this?" He knelt down and began digging the object out.

"Inuyasha?" He heard Kagome say his name questionably. "What are you doing?"  
He glanced up at her. "My foot hit something and I'm digging to find out what it is."

"Really?" Kagome replied softly before plopping down beside him and began helping him dig up the object.

They slowly discovered that the object was a gray coffee can without the wrapping and with a white lid on the top.

"A tin can?" Inuyasha repeated oddly as he pulled out the can from the hole they dug out. "What's a can doing in here?"

"Oh!" His ears perked up at the sudden tone in Kagome's voice. He looked at her seeing her eyes gleaming with amazement. "I can't believe it!"  
"Can't believe what?" Inuyasha repeated.

Kagome took the can from him and placed in on her lap. "It's still here even after all of this time."  
"You're familiar with this can?" The hanyou questioned her surprised of her recognizing the can.

She looked at him with a smile. "Yes I am familiar with this tin can." She looked down at it as she pulled the lid off. "This a can that Koga, Kikyo and I buried when we were seven. We treated it like it was a…time capsule sort of speak."  
"Time capsule?"

"Yeah you know like burying a box or something filled with certain objects for the future generation to find to see what the past was like." Kagome explained to him. "Though for us it was more like a symbol of a bonded friendship." She dug through the can and took out a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it with Inuyasha leaning towards her to read it.

He arched a brow. "The K Klub?"

"Yeah we gave our club that title because all of our names started with a K." Kagome continued to explain.

"Uh you realize you spelled club wrong right?" He asked his girlfriend pointing at the word.

Kagome narrowed her eyes slightly. "Yes I am well aware of that. But what would you expect from a couple of seven year olds who barely knew how to spell practically anything."  
He sighed. "Guess that's true."

She turned her gaze back at the piece of paper and chuckled. "Oh and we even have a pledge on here."

**_Good and bad times may come and go_**

_**But as long as we stick together**_

_**We can get through anything**_

_**We are friends till the end**_

_**So no matter what happens**_

_**No matter what life throws at us**_

_**We will defend one another**_

_**And will be friends till the end of time.**_

"Whoa pretty deep for a couple of seven year olds." Inuyasha pointed out turning his gaze to meet hers'. "Did you guys actually write this?"  
"Well my dad helped us write this." Kagome admitted.

He blinked surprised by her answer. "Your dad wrote this?"  
"Again he helped us. We told him what we wanted to say and he wrote it so he's the one that put it in depth.

Inuyasha groaned feeling his heart clench at her confession. '_This must be very hard on her to confess this much about what her father had done for her. I'm surprised she hasn't broken down yet._'

Kagome went digging into the can again and pulled out a priestess stuffed doll. "Oh." She brushed her fingertips across the doll smiling at it. "This was Kikyo's favorite doll."  
"That's Kikyo's?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded turning her smiling gaze at him. "Yes this was a doll her grandmother made her."  
"The grandmother she is living with?" He brought up.

She shook her head. "No her other grandmother who had passed on during that time."  
"Oh." Inuyasha replied his ears drooping at the answer. '_Man it's like everyone they knew is dying. I mean Kagome lost her father and Kikyo lost her other grandmother._'

"So then why did she put in here if it was her favorite?" Inuyasha asked not really seeing the logic in that.

"It was hard for her to let go of it I assure you. But she did it because she wanted her treasure to be joined with our treasures since our friendship was something that we all treasured more than anything." The young miko explained. "Actually that's how we all treated this time capsule. We put our most favorite things in this can to symbolize how much we treasured our friendship and how we never wanted it to end."

Inuyasha blinked astound with her statement. "Whoa talk about deep." He arched a brow smirking teasingly. "You sure you guys were actually seven?"  
Kagome giggled as she lightly punched him in the arm. "Yes you dope!"  
"Then you sure don't sound like seven year olds."

"Just seven year olds are young and don't understand much doesn't mean they can't be deep about certain things." Kagome argued calmly.

Inuyasha stared at her in awe before smiling. "Well I guess that's true considering the living proof is sitting right beside me."

Kagome smiled before digging her hand back inside the can and pulled out a shark tooth necklace.

"And I take it that's Koga's." Inuyasha assumed tossing a glance at her. "Since it would make sense."

"And you guess right." Kagome replied brightly. "This is in fact Koga's." She held the necklace to eye level smiling at it. "This was is more cherished thing considering it was something his father gave him after he came back from a business trip."

"What did you put in here?" Inuyasha asked interested in knowing what she had put in the can.

Kagome placed the necklace next to the doll and the folded piece of paper beside her before digging into the tin can.

She arched a brow when she felt something hard and square like. She pulled it out and gasped softly it was a little box.

"A box?" Inuyasha repeated arching a brow moving his gaze to her. "You put a box in there?"  
Kagome ignored him as she set down the can and opened the box and gaped when a dancing figure popped up. "It's my music box. The music box my dad gave me when I turned five."

Inuyasha's gaze softened at that. '_Everything they had put in there that they had treasured has a connection to someone they have loved and lost._'

The young miko whined up the dancer and let it go as the music began to play.

"_**Ohh a music box!" Five-year-old Kagome cheered out as she pulled it off of the wrapping paper.**_

"_**Yeah and it's very special." Her father spoke up appearing next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder smiling at her. "And you know why?"**_

_**Kagome tilted her head curiously. "What?"**_

"_**Because I had it made specifically for you." He admitted to her tenderly opening the box to reveal the dancing figure. He wound it up and let it play.**_

"_**Let me be your wings." Her father began singing with the music. "Let me be your only love, let me take you far beyond the stars."**_

"_**Ohhh that's my most favoritest song!" Kagome exclaimed happily smiling up at her father.**_

"_**Let me be your wings." He continued to sing before Kagome joined in. "Let me lift you high above. Everything we're dreaming off will soon be ours. Anything that you desire anything at all everyday I'll take you higher and I'll never let you fall."**_

Kagome began humming with the music as she sung out quietly. "_Let me be your wings._"

Inuyasha's ears perked up at her voice. "Kagome?"

Kagome heard him but kept on singing along with the music. "_Let me be your only love let me take you far beyond the stars._" She then sang slightly louder. "_Let me be your wings let me lift you high above._" She closed her eyes. "_Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours._"

Inuyasha stared at her getting drawn in by her voice. '_Wow she…_' He looked at her warmly, '_She really has the most beautiful voice I have ever heard in my life._'

"_Anything that you desire anything at all, everyday I'll take you higher and I'll never let you fall._" Kagome finished the verse just as the music stopped playing. She sighed softly looking down at the box. "My dad made this specially for me. That song that he had someone place into the music place was one of my favorite songs when I was younger. The first time I heard it I couldn't stop singing it."

"What was the song?" Inuyasha asked gently knowing this was really hard on Kagome to admit to him.

Kagome made eye contact with him. "The song is called "Let me be your wings". I heard it from an American movie called…_**Thumbelina**_ I believe." She smiled. "And it has been my favorite song since I first saw the movie."

He noticed her beginning to tremble as she told him this. His heart clenched at the sight of her and he crawled closer to her and wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly in his arms.

"You're father…" He began before grunting hoping he wouldn't say anything offensive, "Sounds like a very great guy to have done something that kind for his daughter and to have done so many other kind things for you and your siblings proves that he really loved you guys." He tightened his embrace as he dug his nose into her hair. "This must be very hard on you Kagome. I'm here for you, even though I can't say much considering I've never been in this situation before or have met him so I can't sympathize with you. But…" He breathed softly for her to hear him, "I will be at your side so if you need a shoulder to cry on come on mine because I'll be here for you to give you strength if you need it."  
Kagome's eyes began to water and let out a soft sob as she buried her face into his chest and softly cried. '_Thank you so much Inuyasha. I love you._'

* * *

Kikyo had been sitting on the kitchen table, while drinking some fruit juice, for two hours now. She groaned as she glanced up at the clock hung over the fridge. '_Where is he? Had he decided not to come?_' She lowered her head. '_I guess I can't really blame him for not showing up. He's sister's life is at stake so he can't afford to be meddling with his "enemies"._'

She began bouncing her leg under the table feeling a bit uneasy about something. '_What's this feeling? I feel so uneasy about something it almost feels like there is a presence or something is hovering around here._'

Suddenly a knock came from the back door in the kitchen. Kikyo jerked her head up to stare the door and quickly got up. '_Could it be Koga!?_'

She carefully opened the door when an arm jumped through the opening and wrapped itself around her waist and pushed her up against the figure. Kikyo was about to scream but a clawed hand covered her mouth. She muffled a scream struggling to get free and was about ready to purify the culprit when a hot breath whispered in her ear.

"Chill out it's me."

Kikyo gasped and jerked her eyes to meet Koga's stern eyes. She sighed in relief and once he realized she had relaxed he dropped his hand from her mouth and carried her inside.

Kikyo jumped out of his hold. "What the heck was with that!?" She placed her hand over her chest. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Shhhh will you stop your yapping!" Koga ordered shushing her with a slight glare. "I didn't mean to scare you but I had to make sure you didn't make a sound."

"Oh and what you did could have kept me from screaming my head off!" Kikyo argued angry at his approach.

"Argh will you shut up!" Koga demanded loudly causing her to jump. "It's a risk just being here! You have no idea what I had to do to get here without being followed or noticed!"

Kikyo blinked but then sighed in frustration. "Okay I see your point. But you didn't have to go and do that."

"Sorry it was a last minute thing." Koga apologized roughly crossing his arms.

"Okay then since we have that settled…" She waved her arm towards the table, "Shall we get talking about your situation?"

She suddenly cringed as an awful odor. "Ahh what's the smell?" She plugged her nose. "It smells like rotten eggs!" '_And after I went through all the trouble to make the house smell good!_'

She then took notice of Koga's appearance and noticed he was quite filthy with some type of scrolls stuck to his body.

"Uh…what's up with the look?" Kikyo asked eyeing him up and down.

"Like I said you have no idea what I had to go through to make sure no one saw me or senses me." Koga repeated himself narrowing his eyes. "Since you forget my sister's life is at stake and I can't afford to be sloppy with this."

"I guess that makes sense." Kikyo muttered with her nose still plugged. "So the rotten egg smell is coming from you?"  
He nodded. "Yeah so that way the demons don't smell me and the scrolls are to hide my aura so they can't sense me." He narrowed his gaze. "Since it seems you have a stalker."

* * *

Kagome had stayed in her boyfriend's arms for a few minutes now. Amazingly enough being in his arms made her not so sad she felt her strength resurfacing. Though being in his arms always made her feel like this.

'_Which just proves how much I really love him._' Kagome thought to herself. She sighed as she slowly pulled away from his arms.

"Kagome?" He said her name so tenderly it made her heart flutter.

She looked up at him with his arms still around her. "I'm okay now Inuyasha." She smiled lovingly. "Just being in your arms lifted me up. So I'm okay really."

"You sure?" He questioned her ignoring the light blush surfacing.

Kagome nodded. "Yes. Besides I think we should start heading towards the café before the others begin to worry."

He nodded. "Right." He stood up and held out his hand to help Kagome up. He took notice that she had grabbed the can and started putting the stuff back in the tin can. "What are you going to do with the can?"  
Kagome tossed him a smile. "Well I we don't live here anymore so there's really no point in it staying here." She turned to face him her eyes sparkling, which caused Inuyasha's heart to do flip-flops. "And I want to do another one."

"Another one? You want to make another time capsule?"

She nodded. "Yes and this time…" She pushed the can up against his muscular abdomen with a seductive smile, "We'll have new additions to the capsule. Sango, Miroku, Ena, Ash, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Erena, Fuuga and you."

"And I think it would be more meaningful if we did this since it would symbolize our long lasting friendship." Kagome continued warmly. "Since our friendships are something to really cherish."  
Inuyasha blinked stunned by her statement yet again he was practically speechless. He then smiled. "Now how can I say no to something like that."

Kagome chuckled and grabbed his hand. "Then come on let's get the café!"

"Whoa!" He yelped out as she whipped him around and raced out of the cave with the tin can hugged under her arm.

* * *

"What?" Kikyo breathed out with wide eyes.

"One of Onigumo's henchmen is sitting right across the street from your house!" Koga tattled pointed his finger towards the front of the house.

Kikyo gaped. "You're kidding."  
"No I ain't kidding! I saw him with my own two eyes!" Koga ranted on pointing two fingers at his eyes. "Which is why I went through all this trouble to get here so _**he **_wouldn't see me and get me in deep shit!"  
"Oh man!" Kikyo raced towards the front window. '_Was that the uneasy presence I was feeling? But why did he follow me home?_' Her fingertips touched the curtains ready to see the stalker for herself.

"Don't!" Koga quickly said grabbing her hand snapping her attention up at him. He gave her a stern look. "If you look he will know something's up."  
"Then what do you suppose we do about him?" Kikyo asked she waved her hand towards the window. "I can't have him sitting out there my grandmother is old and sick and Keade is too young to handle him! We have to do something about him!"  
"Well he hasn't made a move here yet." Koga started to say trying to figure out her situation. "So he's probably just watching."  
"You know that doesn't make me feel any better."

"No duh it ain't. But as long as you guys act normal like nothing unusual is happening then he won't be much of a problem."

"But why is he stalking me anyway?" Kikyo asked him.

"What makes you think I know!?" Koga asked her brutally. "Onigumo or even Naraku don't tell me anything anymore! So I really have no clue what they are planning!" He glared over at the window. "But if he's stalking you and watching you then whatever they are planning it can't be good."  
"Figured as much." Kikyo replied with a slight grunt. "Are you still going to risk talking to me?"

He glared at her. "No duh I am!" He grabbed her hand again making a gasp escape her throat. "I didn't go through all this trouble to get here asking for help to be scared off now!"

Koga began dragging her towards the back door.

"Whoa! Where are we going!?" Kikyo demanded with wide eyes.

He tossed a glance at her. "We are getting out of this house and go somewhere else where he won't be able to find us."  
"What?" Kikyo gaped out and pulled him to a stop making him make contact with her. "But what about my grandmother and Keade!? We can't just leave them here with that damn demon just across the street!"  
"Well what other choice d owe have?" Koga questioned her roughly. "Soon the rotten egg scent will ware off and these scrolls will wear off eventually so soon he'll be able to sense me!"  
Kikyo's eyes were wide as he finished roughly. "We can't afford to stay here knowing that either!"  
She groaned at his reasoning and couldn't find anything to argue with him. She sighed in defeat. "Okay just let me tell them where I'm going." She gave him a fearful look. "You sure they won't do anything to them if I leave?"  
Koga gulped. "I can't say for sure. But I promise it won't be long if we hurry now I'm sure we'll make it back before he decides to do anything."

* * *

"Are you sure we are going the right way?" Inuyasha asked Kagome walking beside her with his hand held tightly in hers'.

"Of course." Kagome reassured him with a smile. "This part of city hasn't changed a bit so I know where I'm going."

"Good because I am really getting hungry." Inuyasha groaned out.

Kagome couldn't help but chuckle at him.

Inuyasha smiled. '_At least her spirits were lifted up._' He noticed a gas station and a thought came to him. He looked down at Kagome. "Hey are you thirsty?"  
She tilted her eyes in thought. "You know now that you mention it…" She gazed at him, "I am."  
Inuyasha came to a stop causing her to stop as he stepped in front of her. "Then stay here."  
"Huh?"

He pointed his finger across the street making her follow his finger. "I'm going across the street to get something to drink. It shouldn't be too long to quickly go over there and get something."  
Kagome smiled before gazing back up at her hanyou. "Okay I'll wait here."  
"Yeah you better stay here." He replied firmly holding up her hand while pulling her more towards him. "I better not come back here and find you gone."  
The young miko rolled her eyes. "Don't worry Inuyasha if anyone even comes near me I'll just purify them."  
"Heh." Inuyasha grunted out a chuckle before caressing her cheek. "That's my girl."

His words made Kagome's stomach grow butterflies as she smiled brightly showing her shining white teeth. Inuyasha returned the smile as he pecked her forehead before heading off towards the gas station.

Kagome smiled admiringly as the wind blew her hair with the wind. "Oh Inuyasha."  
"Whoa hottie at ten o'clock!"

"Mm?" She hummed turning her gaze to spot two human boys walking down the sidewalk. They both looked to be the same age as her. One boy had red hair while the other had honey brown hair.

She gasped at the sight of them. '_Wait! They are…_'

"_**Hahahaha look it's mute girl!" the red haired boy laughed out at her.**_

_**The honey brown haired boy pushed ten year old Kagome into a mud puddle. "Aww you made a mess mute girl. You are such a slop."  
Kagome glared at them.**_

"_**Oh ho look she's giving us the glare. Oh I'm so scared."  
"Heh all she can do is glare HA!"  
Kagome clenched her fists in anger.**_

"_**Now don't even attempt to do anything Kagome." She gasped at the voice and looked as Onigumo and Koga emerged from behind them.**_

_**Onigumo smirked while crossing his arms. "Since it's all of us against you." He tilted his head. "And who do you think will win?"  
Kagome grumbled as she lowered her head.**_

"_**HA she is such a loser!"  
**_Her eyes went wide. '_Hiro and Chion! Onigumo's old friends!_'

"Oh yeah she is a beauty isn't she Chion?" The red haired boy smirked as he glanced at the honey brown haired boy.

Chion glanced a smirk at him. "Oh hell yeah Hiro."

Kagome arched a brow as they approached her. '_Don't they even realize who I am?_'

"So what's a pretty than like you doing standing her all by your lonesome?" Hiro asked perverted into her ear causing disgusting shivers to go down her spine.

"Uh actually…" Kagome began taking a step away from him, "I'm not…"

"And what's with this dirty can?" She heard Chion asked. She gasped when he took the tin can out of her arms.

"Hey give that back!" Kagome demanded in slight panic. "That's mine!"  
Chion arched a brow at her. "But why would a beautiful girl like yourself want to carry around a filthy thing like this?"  
Kagome glared at his insult. "It's not filthy! It's something very precious to me." She held out her hand. "Now give it back!"

"Oh what's so precious about this thing?" He continued to ask in annoyance as he opened the lid. He pulled out a piece of paper. "All it is is a stupid can with stuff in it."

"Yeah." She heard Hiro speak up and gasped sharply when she felt him wrap his arm around her shoulders pulling her into his side. He smiled down at her. "Why have that when you could have something more precious?" He leaned down towards her ear and whispered. "Like us."

Kagome shivered in disgust and glared at him. She was pulling out of his hold. "No way in-"

"What's this!?" The two heard Chion gap out. Kagome and Hiro turned their attention towards him as he looked at the piece of paper with wide eyes.

"What? What's wrong?" Hiro asked his friend in slight concern.

Chion turned his gaze to stare at Kagome. "This piece of paper has Kikyo Rumiko, Koga Wolf and Kagome Higurashi names written on it."

'_That's right. We wrote our names on it to make it more final._' Kagome remembered.

"What?" Hiro breathed out with wide eyes. "Are you serious?"  
Chion studied Kagome, which caused her to gulp. His eyes went wide as he begun to recognize her. He then grabbed her by the hair and pulled her towards him.

"AH!" Kagome yelped out sharply grabbing a hold on his hand.

"Mute girl!?" Chion said with an unbelievable tone.

She jerked at her old nickname as Hiro's eyes went wide before brutally grabbing her chin and turned her face to stare at him.

"Are you serious!?" Hiro exclaimed not believing of what he was seeing. "This can't be the same mute girl! She's too hot to be her!"  
Kagome grumbled. "People can surprise you."

Their eyes went wide at her response. "Whoa!" Chion shouted out pulling her by the hair to face him again making her wince. "You can actually speak!?"  
Kagome glared at him. "Yes I can. Got a problem with that Chion?"  
Their eyes went huge when she said his name.

"I can't believe it! You are Kagome Higurashi! The mute girl!" Chion exclaimed in shock.

"Holy shit!" Hiro commented eyeing her up and down giving Kagome a creepy feeling. "Who knew mute girl was such a hottie!"

"Will you stop calling me that!?" Kagome demanded loudly hating the nickname.

"Yeah just look at these curves." Chion went on as he slid his other hand from her underneath her breast down to the curve of her waist. "They are so…hot."  
Disgusted shivers appeared as Kagome glared at him and gripped tightly on his hand. "Don't you touch me or else!"  
They ignored her as they continued to eye Kagome in amazement. They just couldn't believe that the girl that they had made fun of could have grown up so beautifully.

"Whoa!" Hiro exclaimed his eyes shooting wide with his eyes glued to her breasts. "Look at the size of these puppies!" He grabbed the one closer to him pushing it up slightly to show his friend. "Talk about having good melons."  
Kagome jerked as began to grope her breast and a burning feeling stirred within her gut. She glared with such disgust in her free hand her purple aura emerged. "Don't touch me you pervert!"

Just as she was about to punch him right in the kisser a larger fist slammed their fist right across the cheek. Hiro flew back slamming his back into a wooden fence.

"What?" Chion breathed out before feeling himself get kicked right in the face forcing him to drop the coffee can. But before he could fly back into a wall a clawed hand grabbed him by the collar and threw him to the other side of Kagome and was slammed right at Hiro knocking them both down.

Kagome stared at them with wide eyes. "You sick filthy bastards!" She gasped recognizing that voice and looked. "Inuyasha!?" She gaped out as he stood close to her.

Inuyasha took a step in front of her giving the two the deadliest death glare he had ever given. His free fist was clenched to his side to tightly with anger that his claws dug into his skin. He growled showing his fangs. "Just who the hell do you bastards think you are!?"  
They jerked their eyes going wide at the sight of him.

"Crap where did the demon come from!?" Hiro asked his friend.

His friend didn't respond and just continued to stare at the hanyou with fear.

Inuyasha's growl softened a bit as he tossed a look at Kagome. "You alright?"  
Kagome nodded. "Yes." She hugged herself. "Just violated."

He growled harsher at her action and the tone in her voice and handed her a bottle of soda. "Here take this."  
Kagome stared at it before looking up at him. His gaze was stern and angry. "I want you to hold this while I take care of these harassers!"

She nodded taking the soda from him and just as Inuyasha turned Kagome admitted. "These guys are from my old school."  
Inuyasha jerked to a stop his ears perking up at her information. He whirled around to face. "What?"  
Kagome held the bottle tightly. "These guys were friends with Ongiumo back in elementary school."

"Whoa the two know each other?" Hiro gaped out with wide eyes. He narrowed his gaze. "Since when did mute girl join forces with a demon?"  
Inuyasha's ears perked up at his words mainly towards the nickname. He narrowed his gaze tightening his fists. "Oh are they now?" He turned back to glare at them. "Well how convent is that? I've been dying to meet one of your "old" classmates to give them a piece of my mind for making your life so miserable back here."  
He stalked up to the two humans grabbed them both by the collars and slammed them both hard into the wooden fence.

"AH!" They yelped out in pain. They jerked their heads back since now they were face to face with a very angry hanyou.

"You fucking bastards." Inuyasha snarled angrily at them. "You and your stupid friends dare make fun of Kagome when she was dealing something very difficult!?"

"Actually…she's called mute girl." Hiro corrected him.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed with anger and slammed them again into the wooden fence. "Her name is _**Kagome**_!" He scowled harshly. "And if I here you say that stupid nickname one more time I'll rip you two apart!"  
They jerked at his sudden grip tightening glazing his long nails against their collarbones.

"Actually I should rip you two apart right now considering of what you and your stupid friends did to her! Heck I should rip you apart for feeling her up!" Inuyasha growled out loudly. His possessiveness kicked in. "The only one who can touch her is me!"

"What!?" The two breathed out.

Kagome then smirked with satisfaction as she walked up next to him and wrapped her arm around his that was holding the two up. Her action caught their attention. "That's right I haven't introduced you to him yet have I?" She smiled up at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha these guys are Hiro and Chion and like I said they were friends of Onigumo." She tossed her smile at them. "Guys I want you to meet my very protective boyfriend, Inuyasha."

"Boyfriend!?" They two gaped out their eyes shooting wide open.

"Damn right I am!" Inuyasha added loudly still feeling his blood boiling. "And you guys picked the wrong girl to mess around with!"

"Very wrong." Kagome agreed. "Considering he's a demon and you two are mere humans." She tilted her head. "And you guys are no match for my boyfriend, considering he can easily take you down in an instant." She smirked. "Especially when it comes to me." She chuckled lightly. "He's very protective ya know, which is something I can't help but adore." '_Considering it proves how much he really cares for me._'  
Inuyasha glanced at her noticing the sense of satisfaction and pride in her tone. He watched her as she smirked evilly as she went down under his arm and stood between him and the two humans.

"Kagome?" He said her name questionably.

She pulled her fist to the back of her and clenched it letting her purple aura emerge. Inuyasha took notice of it. '_Ohhh._' He stared at the back of her head. '_Now I see what's going on._'

Kagome smirked at them. "And now I'm going to give you guys a little something for how you've treated me."

"Oh?" Chion responded before glaring at her. "And what can you possibly do? You're just a weak human girl!"  
Her eyes flashed and grabbed a hold of both of their shirts. "Inuyasha let go of them!"  
Inuyasha's eyes went wide and was going to protest but quickly prevented himself when he noticed the purple lightening bolts. He immediately let go once he realized what she was going to do, but prepared himself to pounce on them if necessary.

The two were confused and didn't have the chance to react when Kagome gripped tightly onto their shirts and immediately the purple lightening bolts emerged and spread through their bodies.

"AHHHHH!" They yelled out in pain.

Kagome quickly let go forcing them to drop on their butts. They winced at the sudden drop while Inuyasha's eyes went wide. '_Wow that looked like it hurt._'

"Now!" She spoke up catching the humans' attention up to her. She glared at them. "Get out of here before I decide to sick Inuyasha on you!" She waved her finger towards Inuyasha. "And trust me he won't be as merciful as me!"

"Damn right!" Inuyasha agreed roughly stepping up beside Kagome glaring down at the two. He snarled. "So if I were you two I would get your fucking asses away from us!"  
The two jerked and jumped up and ran away from them fearing for their lives.

Inuyasha snorted. "Dumb bastards."  
"Oh no." He heard Kagome sigh out in distress. He turned to face her. "What?" He noticed her kneeling down on the concrete. "Kagome?" He said her name as he walked up and knelt down next to her.

That's when Inuyasha noticed that she was holding her music box that now had the lid broken off. "Oh jeez Kagome." He said quickly regretting his attack. "I am so sorry! I didn't even know he had the can in his possession!"  
Kagome sighed. "It's okay." She met his guilty gaze. "I'm not mad at you since you were just trying to get those creeps off of me." She turned her gaze down at the music box. "And the lid just broke off. So I'm sure we can fix it."  
Inuyasha tilted his head. "So…you aren't mad at me?"

Kagome smiled reassuringly. "Of course I'm not mad silly." She caressed his cheek. "Why would I be mad at you when you were just trying to protect me? That would just be immature of me to go and do that."

Inuyasha let out a soft sigh and smiled in relief. He then moved his hand to the back of her head and captured her lips. Kagome closed her eyes and returned the kiss. They both pulled away smiling peacefully as they leaned their foreheads on one another.

"Well then…" Inuyasha breathed out breathing his hot breath on her face causing pleasant shivers to go down her spine, "We should get back on track towards that café."  
"Oh right!" Kagome exclaimed quickly gathering up the objects that had fallen out of the can and sealed the lid back on before standing up with Inuyasha.

She smiled as she grabbed his hand. "Let's get going."

* * *

"Koga wouldn't it be a lot easier if I got on your back and we raced towards this place?" Kikyo suggested as they walked through backyards.

"No!" Koga replied quickly turning his gaze to look back at her. "I can't afford to go hopping or racing around with you on my back. Onigumo and Naraku have their minions scattered all over Tokyo. I cannot risk being seen with you."

Kikyo sighed. '_Guess that can't be helped._'

Koga turned his attention back down the path he was taking. They were almost to a clearing that went onto a sidewalk. But he gasped and came to a halt causing Kikyo to bump into him.

Kikyo looked up at him. "Hey? What's wrong?" She gasped when he quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her under a corner of trees that hid them.

"Koga what's-" Koga quickly covered her mouth before she could finish.

"Shh!" He quickly hissed at her. She raised a brow at him confused by his actions.

"So what's the word from the big guy?" She heard someone grunt out. She gasped softly turning her attention away from Koga.

"You mean the demon that is watching that Kikyo?"

She gasped and finally understood Koga's actions. '_These guys are Onigumo and Naraku's men! No wonder Koga acted the way he did._'

"Yeah him."

"Well I haven't heard anything from him so I'm guessing he hasn't got any news to report."

"Man why did Onigumo order him to watch that broad anyway? Aren't we just after that miko Kagome?"  
"Maybe Onigumo is planning on using Kikyo to get to Kagome?"

Kikyo and Koga gasped at his suggestion and looked at each other.

"Heh that could be. Since in order to capture that bitch we need some sort of bait."

"Yeah and can't be that hanyou of hers' considering he would be too hard to catch."  
"Oh I don't really think so. Just use some sort of paralyzing gas on him and he'll be out."

"Heh with that hanyou you never know. He seems almost as strong as most demons."  
"Hmph I'm sure it's just pure luck."

Kikyo and Koga kept staring at each other shocked what they were hearing.

'_So that's what they are after._' Koga thought to himself turning his gaze away from Kikyo. '_They need some sort of bait to get to Kagome._'

'_I'm going to have to inform the others about this._' Kikyo told herself with determination.

"Hey do you sense something?" They heard one speak up.

They jerked as his question. "Hey now that you mention it…I do."

Kikyo gasped. '_Oh no!_' Koga cursed. '_Damn it! The scrolls are already wearing off!_'

"Kikyo." He breathed out softly enough for her to hear him. He felt her gaze on him as he continued with his gaze narrowed. "You need to go on ahead of me."

"What?" Kikyo breathed out with shocked eyes.

"I'll walk out and make it look like I was just passing through. You go find a place so we can talk privately where they won't be able to find us."  
"But Koga-" She began to protest.

"Don't argue with me!" He hissed softly tossing his glare at her. "Just do as I say please!"  
She heard the desperation in his voice and felt her protest slip away and nodded. "Okay." A thought came to her. "Meet me at the Higurashi Shrine!"  
"Kagome's place?"

Kikyo nodded. "Yes you know where that is right?"  
Koga thought about it for a minute before nodding. "Yes I do." He narrowed his gaze. "Now go!"  
She nodded quickly before crawling over him and raced out of the trees and quickly ran and luckily the minions hadn't noticed her.

'_Just don't get yourself into trouble Koga!_'

* * *

"So those two assholes went to school with you?" Inuyasha questioned her in slight concern.

Kagome sighed softly nodding her head. "Yes they did."  
"And they were friends with Onigumo?"  
"Yeah." She replied looking up at him. "Though I'm not sure if they are still friends. They hadn't really mentioned him."  
"But either way they were bad news." He brought up as he glared down at her. "Considering how they treated you."  
Kagome smiled before wrapping her arm around his and leaned her head on his arm. "Thank you for helping me Inuyasha."  
Inuyasha smiled as he moved his arm out of her grasp and wrapped it around her waist and pulled her more into his side. "Well I couldn't just stand there and let those bastards to continue to feel you up could I?"  
Kagome chuckled happily as she leaned her head against his side. She sighed pleasantly before the sound of barking reached her ears.

"Mm?" She hummed turning her head away from the hanyou to a pet store window with a litter of puppies in the window.

"Aww." Kagome said in awe pulling out of Inuyasha's hold and towards the window to look at the puppies. "They are so adorable!"  
"Heh I guess they are alright." Inuyasha grunted out appearing next to her with his arms crossed. He looked down at her as she watched one of the puppies tilt their head as they walked up towards the window.

The puppy placed its paw on the window. Kagome couldn't help but smile and place her hand on the window to match the puppy's. She smiled warmly

"_**Oh look at the puppies!" The now eight-year-old Kagome exclaimed happily pulling her father to the side to the pet shop to look into the window.**_

_**She smiled watching the cute puppies as they played with one another. **_

"_**Cute aren't they?" She heard her father as her.**_

_**She smiled up at him. "Yes they are so cute!" She stared back to watch the puppies and couldn't help but chuckle at their playfulness.**_

_**A thought came to mind and brought her attention up at her father. "Daddy can I get a puppy?"  
Her father stared at her looking like he was trying to decide whether or not to get one or not. He sighed. "No now Kagome." He smiled. "But I promise you when you are old enough I'll get you your own puppy!"  
**_She sighed as her smile went small. "I wanted a dog once."  
"Mm?" Inuyasha spoke up his eyes watching her.

"My dad and I went out strolling…it was the weekend before Naraku cursed me. We walked pass this same pet shop and at that time they had a litter of puppies too and I wanted one." Kagome began her little tale. She straightened herself up still staring into the window. "My dad said once I was old enough I could have one. So each day I would try to prove to him I was old enough to have my own puppy because I wanted one so badly."

"But…" Inuyasha gaze softened feeling his heart burn up clenching his free fist, "That didn't turn out the way you planned it did it?"  
Kagome sighed shaking her head. "No it all back fired on me after Naraku cursed me." She lowered her head. "Then my dad died the following year."  
He groaned sadly and noticed her fists as they clenched ever so tightly and knew that she was angry and would probably start crying like before.

He moved his hand from her waist and began combing through her silky raven black hair as a way to comfort her. He received a sucker punch when Kagome brought her attention up at him with tears slowly forming in her eyes.

He grimaced at the sight but leaned his forehead against the side of her head. "Don't worry Kagome. We'll get Naraku for what he's put you through. We'll get our revenge I promise you that."

Kagome couldn't help but smile as the lingering tears fell from her eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled into him. "I know we will. With you by my side I can do anything."  
Inuyasha smiled and held her tightly. "Ditto."  
She smiled more as a thought came to her mind. "But ya know." She pulled her head back slightly to meet his gaze. "My dad didn't technically break his promise."  
"Mm? What do ya mean?"

"My dad did give me a puppy." Kagome went on before bringing up her hand to Inuyasha's ear and began rubbing it. "A strong, protective, handsome, brave little puppy." She giggled. "With a temper of course."  
His chest rumbled pleasantly at her touch. He loved it when she rubbed his ears, it felt like heaven. He chuckled when he heard what she said. He gently grabbed her hand and pulled her intoxicating touch away from his ear. "So you are suggestion that I'm this puppy your father promised you?"

Kagome smiled seductively at him. "Maybe. You are half dog demon after all." She giggled tilting her head. "Which clarifies you as a puppy."  
"Well then…" He breathed out seductively leaning his face towards her pulling her more into him still holding her hand with his other arm wrapped around her waist. He smiled teasingly. "I'm glad I'm this puppy your father promised you. Which would mean…" He rubbed his nose against hers', "Your father had gave me his blessings to be with you."  
Kagome giggled before standing up on her tiptoes placing her lips on his. Inuyasha's eyes drooped closing them as he kissed her back licking her lips with his tongue before slipping his tongue into her mouth.

A moan escaped her throat gladly opening her mouth allowing his tongue to wonder in her mouth.

"Ohhh hottie at twelve o'clock!" Yelled out a female.

The two jerked apart and looked behind Inuyasha to spot two teenage girls around their age approaching them. They both were the same height as Kagome and they were both humans as well. One girl had her black hair in a ponytail while the other girl had shoulder length blood red hair.

'_Akie and Juria!?_' Kagome gaped with wide eyes.

_**Eleven year old Kagome yelped out as she fell flat on her bottom once again.**_

"_**Why do you even bother to show your face here?" The black haired girl mocked cruelly. She smirked at her placing her hands on her hips. "No one likes you other than that dumb Kikyo."  
Kagome scowled glaring at her clenching her fists resisting to punch her.**_

"_**Yeah no one likes you because you are soooo ugly!" The blood haired girl commented rudely. She waved her hand towards her. "I mean look at you sweatpants and baggy shirts. Sooo unfashionable! And so ugly like."  
The black haired girl smirked. "No wonder Koga ditched her."  
The two girls laughed as Kagome just glared with hatred.**_

'_You have got to be kidding me!?_' Kagome thought angrily. '_First I run into Hiro and Chion who violated me and now I'm running into the two most stuck up girls on the planet besides Ayano and her crew!_'

The two girls laughed as they ran up in front of Inuyasha totally not noticing Kagome whom was right behind him.

"Ohhh I've never seen you around these parts before!" The black haired, Akie, exclaimed smiling at him.

"Which obviously mean you are new here." The blood haired Juria commented happily.

"Uh…yeah I guess." Inuyasha replied not really sure why these girls were talking to him.

Kagome grumbled crossing her arms. '_I should have known._'

Juria giggled. "I knew it!" She smiled at Akie. "Didn't I Akie!?"

She smiled. "That you were Juria."  
Juria grabbed his arm. "Come on we'll show you around! There are lots to see here!"

"Whoa hold on a minute." Inuyasha started to protest. He suddenly jerked when he felt a furious presence emerge. He glanced over his shoulder to spot Kagome deadly glaring at the two girls. '_Oh crap._'

"Yeah!" He heard the other girl speak up grabbing a hold on his other arm. He snapped his attention down at her as Akie smiled at him. "There's so much for you to see that you'll never want to leave!"  
They began pulling him away which caused him to growl. "Hold it!" He was about to pull his arms out of their grasps.

"Get your filthy slutty hands off of him!"

All three of them jerked at the sudden angry shout. They looked back at Kagome whom had a glare that could kill.

"Akie and Juria!" Kagome continued hastily.

Inuyasha raised a brow. '_She knows them?_'

Akie and Juria glared at her. "And who the hell are you?" Juria remarked angrily before shouting. "And how dare you order us around like that like you own us!"  
"Why would I want to own two immature selfish brats for!?" Kagome retorted loudly.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. '_I take her reaction to them as a sign that they too made her life miserable back here._'

The two girls gasped offensively. Akie marched up to her with her hands on her hips. "How rude! Just who the hell do you think you are talking to us like that when you don't even know us!?"  
"Oh but I do know you." Kagome pointed out with hatred.

"Huh?" The two replied arching a brow.

"Does the name "mute girl" ring a bell?" Kagome mocked feeling her own tongue cringe hating the fact that the nickname actually came out of her own mouth.

"What!?" The two breathed out their eyes going wide.

"No you…you can't be mute girl." Juria remarked with an odd expression. "Mute girl was uglier and couldn't talk."  
Kagome growled at their comment and tightly gripped her arms. "Well sorry to disappoint you but I am in fact the mute girl. Whom is now able to talk."

'_And is way more beautiful than they are!_' Inuyasha commented angrily at the comment.

Akie narrowed her while crossing her arms. "Then prove it. Prove that you indeed mute girl."

"Isn't me knowing your names prove enough?" Kagome brought up blankly with angry eyes.

They gaped at that point and both their memories flashed to Kagome through elementary school.

"Holy shit!" Juria exclaimed loudly. "You are mute girl!?"  
Inuyasha growled clenching his fists. '_Why must they call her that!?_'

"Wow you guys aren't just sluts you guys are as blind as bats." Kagome mocked sarcastically.

"Why you little-" Juria grabbed her by her jacket collar and jerked her towards her. Inuyasha jerked about ready to pounce on them. "How dare you speak to us like that!"

"Yeah I thought you learned your lesson years ago about your status!" Akie agreed her eyes blazing at her. Inuyasha growled his protective side kicking in.

"Oh I know my status." Kagome replied keeping her glare. "And it's not taking orders from you!" She shoved them off of her causing Inuyasha to gap and relax a bit.  
The two girls gasped while Inuyasha suddenly smirked.

"Since if you guys haven't noticed…I have changed a lot since you guys last saw me." Kagome retorted. "And I'm not taking orders from people who think they are high above everyone else anymore! So now you guys can take your status on me and shove it up your asses!"

Juria and Akie jerked surprised at her outburst.

She then smirked up at Inuyasha. "You can thank him for the new me. Since if it weren't for him I wouldn't have gotten back a part of me that had been lost long ago." '_I would have been dead if it weren't for Inuyasha._'

Inuyasha smiled warmly and motioned his hand towards hers'.

"Wait you don't know him." He heard Juria speak up stopping him from what he was doing to look at her. The blood haired girl pointed at him arching a brow. "He's new here so you can't possibly know him."

"Oh he may be new to you guys but to me…" She smirked, "He's one of my best friends. Actually we are much more than that." She grabbed Inuyasha's hand. "We are actually going out now."

"What!?" The two screeched out making Inuyasha's ears hunch down in pain.

"No…you're…you're lying!" Akie replied pointing a shaky finger at her. "You are not going out with him!"

"Duh of course you're lying." Juria snorted eyeing her. "Why would a hot guy like him want to date and dumb loser girl like you? Especially…" She waved a hand over her chest, "When two extremely hot girls are standing right here in front of him. So obviously he's going to choice us over you."  
Kagome growled angrily and retorted. "Oh yeah well-" Suddenly something grabbed her waist and immediately pulled her around, wrapping their arm around her waist, and landed their lips on hers'.

Her eyes went wide but immediately relaxed she realized it was Inuyasha. She closed her eyes returning his kiss while wrapping her arms around his neck mentally smiling when she heard the two girls gasp. She knew why Inuyasha did this, to prove to the two that they were indeed going out, to back her up like he's always had done. But before she could deepen the kiss to make the girls freak out even more Inuyasha pulled back slightly breathing his hot breath on her once again.

"Why did you pull back?" Kagome asked breathless. "I wanted to continue it."

Inuyasha chuckled at her breathless cry. "We'll do it again later." He leaned his forehead against hers'. "Since I don't want to give them the curtsey to see us make out."

"I think they do." Kagome defended wanted to continue more than anything. "Since it will would make them eat their words."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Later I promise you that."

Kagome groaned in disappointment. "Party pooper."  
Inuyasha just chuckled shaking his head. "But yeah." He turned his attention towards the wide-eyed girls wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. "We are indeed going out. I'm in fact in love with this…loser girl."

"What!?" Akie exclaimed loudly. She then laughed. "Oh you are just pulling our leg aren't you? You don't even know her."

"Yeah and if you do know her then you have no idea what type of reputation she has that could ruin your own social ladder." Juria commented snobbish.

Inuyasha narrowed his gaze. "Like I give a damn about her reputation back here! I didn't care when I met her and I certainly don't care now!"

"And I do know her." He continued. "She's Kagome Higurashi or what you assholes call her…mute girl." He felt like washing his mouth out in soap when he said that nickname. "And she was the one who's life you and your asshole friends made a living hell!"  
Their eyes went wide. "And I'm telling the truth when I say this…" He smiled warmly down at Kagome, "I am really in love with Kagome."

Kagome returned the loving smile before wrapping her arms around him and held him tightly laying her ear against his chest to hear his heart beat.

"But that can't be!" Juria complained loudly catching their attention. She pointed at Kagome with angry eyes. "She's a social outcast! She's a loser! She is so not worthy of you! How could you choose her over hotter people like Akie and me!?"  
Inuyasha scowled at them. "I don't care what she is to you! All that matters to me is what I think of her!" His face went hard. "And I find her way more hotter and beautiful than you fucking bitches! Inside and out!"  
They gasped at his words.

"But she's the mute girl!" Akie whined angrily.

Inuyasha growled grabbing the two girls by their collars and lifted them up off of the ground. They yelped at his sudden action.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gaped out loudly also surprised by his action.

His glare hardened. "Call her that one more fucking time and you'll regret ever bumping into us!"  
Juria and Akie gasped softly with wide fearful eyes. He made one last irritated grunt before letting go forcing them to drop on the ground.

They winced at the sudden impact on the ground. "Let's go Kagome." They gasped again looking up at Inuyasha as he turned to face Kagome.

He grabbed her hand meeting her shocked gaze. "We've wasted enough time as it is."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah right."

Inuyasha tossed the two one last glare. "I hope you two have learned you lesson, never mess with Kagome Higurashi unless you want to deal with me, Inuyasha Morkien!"  
They stared at him with wide eyes as he grunted before walking passed them while pulling Kagome with him.

* * *

Kikyo panted as she stepped onto the Higurashi property. She glanced around. '_Doesn't look like they are back yet. Or else Mr. Higurashi would be outside by the shed or doing some sort of yard work._'

She raced around the shrine in search for a hiding place. Kikyo stopped once she had reached to Scared Tree.

She sighed at the sight of it. "Please let Koga make it here unharmed."

"Kikyo?"

She gasped her cheeks immediately going on fire and whipped around to face none other than Koga himself. "Koga!?"  
Koga arched a brow. "Who are you talking too?"  
Kikyo's heart pound so loudly that she could barely think. "Oh no one. I was just hoping that you would make it here okay." She then looked at him in concern. "You aren't hurt are you?"

He shook his head. "No surprisingly enough those idiots bought everything that I said. Didn't suspect me or nothing."

She sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

He glanced around the area. "You sure they won't be able to find us here?"

"Well the Higurashi's are gone for the day so I doubt they would come here if they know she's gone." Kikyo brought up glancing around the area as well.

Her eyes set upon the well house. She quickly grabbed his hand. "I know a perfect place for us to talk privately."

"Mm?" Koga hummed allowing her to led him towards the well house.

"But we have to make this quick." Kikyo told him firmly. "Since we don't know how long it'll take before that demon decides to attack my sister and grandmother."  
Koga nodded in understanding. "I'm sure it won't take too long."

* * *

The evening rolled around very quickly and the Higurashis and Inuyasha along with Sesshoumaru walked up onto the shrine grounds.

"Oh I am so stuffed!" Inuyasha said with satisfaction rubbing his full stomach with his other arm around Kagome. He smiled. "You guys sure weren't kidding when you guys mentioned it had the best food around."

"Of course we weren't kidding." Rin laughed out with her arm around Sesshoumaru's waist with his around hers'. "We've lived there for practically half of our earlier lives!"

"But what took you two so long to get there?" Souta asked raising a brow at Kagome and Inuyasha. "It seemed like forever until you two showed up."

"Well I showed Inuyasha all of my old hangouts." Kagome defended themselves.

"Though what mainly took the longest was when we bumped into a couple of punks that were in Kagome's class." Inuyasha added blankly surprised to still feel his blood boiling at their comments and actions towards his miko.

"What!?" Rin exclaimed panic struck with wide eyes. "You're kidding!?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nope and they turned out to be the same jerks as I remembered them to be."

"What, were you hoping they might have changed?" The hanyou asked her with an odd expression.

She stared up at him. "Well somewhat. I mean I was hoping they would have been a little nicer now that Naraku was out of the school whom practically forced them to be cruel to me."

"Yeah that is true." Rin replied with a grunt. They stopped at the front door. "I was sort of hoping that as well." She shrugged. "But I guess if they had always been jerks in the past they will always be jerks for the rest of their lives."

Kagome sighed. "Can't help but agree with you on that?"

"Ah don't worry about them Kagome." She heard her boyfriend speak up feeling him rub her shoulder. She met his gaze. "They aren't worth worrying about. Heck they're not even worth thinking about. Just worry about things that matter to you." He smirked with pride wrapping his other arm around her pulling her more into him. "Like me."  
Rin and Sesshoumaru rolled their eyes.

"Shall we go in and leave these two to talk among themselves?" Sesshoumaru suggested to Rin in slight disgusted by his brother's words.

Rin nodded. "Yes let's."

Kagome and Inuyasha didn't hear them as they left them outside by themselves. Kagome smirked at him. "Now why should I worry about you? You aren't worth worrying about?"

"Oh Kagome you just wounded me." Inuyasha replied pretending to be hurt.

Kagome rolled her eyes before fiddling around with his shirt. "I only say that because you are so strong that I don't have to worry about you." She smiled up at him. "Considering you can take care of yourself real easily."

"Oh but you do need to worry about me." Inuyasha replied teasingly leaning his forehead on hers'.

"Why is that?" Kagome asked smirking at him feeling her stomach grow butterflies.

"Because if you don't kiss me right now I could go crazy." Inuyasha breathed out making her shiver in delight. "And when I go crazy it's hell for everyone else."  
Kagome chuckled before giving him a cute seductive look. "Well then what are you waiting for?" She brushed her finger against her lips. "My lips are waiting."  
It didn't take long for Inuyasha to respond to her gesture and captured her lips with his. Kagome closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha brushed his tongue against her lips Kagome opened her mouth allowing his entrance into her mouth as his allowed hers' to enter. He slid his hands from her waist down to her rear and groped it causing her to gasp and jolt up more into him pressing more into him.

Just then Inuyasha's nose twitched as two familiar scents reached his nostrils. He pulled away breathless but kept his arms around her with his hands still on her bottom.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked breathlessly. "What's wrong? Why did…you stop?"  
"I'm smelling somebody." He informed her glancing over his shoulder.

"What?" Kagome breathed out with wide eyes looking over his shoulder as well.

"More like two of them." Inuyasha went on narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Do you recognize the scents?" Kagome asked him gripping onto his shirt.

Inuyasha sniffed the air once again to see if he remembered them. His arched a brow. "One scent smells like wolves."  
"Wolves?" Kagome repeated gapping at his answer.

"And the other one…" His eyes went wide, "Kikyo's!?"  
"What!?" Kagome gasped out loudly. "Kikyo's!?"  
Inuyasha grabbed her hand and raced towards the scents. "Come on! They are near by!"

* * *

"The well house?" Kagome asked questionably staring at the well house standing next to Inuyasha. "That's where you are smelling them?"  
"Yeah that's where the scent is coming from." Inuyasha replied nodding.

The two then began strolling over towards the well house and Inuyasha slid the door open and Kagome and him gasped when they saw Koga and Kikyo sleeping sitting up side by side.

"Koga…Kikyo?" Kagome gasped out.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

Yes! I finally finished this chapter! I am so proud of myself! Yeah I left you guys at a bit of a cliff hanger only so I could have something to work with for the next one. Now I don't know when I'll update again. I have other stories that need my attention and of course working on my novel is going to be my main focus for most of the part. The next chapter of what I figured out so far will be learning about what happened with Koga and Ayame and them trying to figure out how to help them.

Hope to see you next time!  
**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ME!**


	35. more pieces to the puzzle

Crap! It's been a while since I last updated this story! I am so sorry for the long wait, with it being summer and now that school is beginning once again I have been really busy. I've also been working on my novel now it's up to eighteen chapters and I'm somewhat working on the nineteenth one. I also began working at a day care so I may have even more less time to work on certain stories. But I'll try to update all of my stories as soon as I am able. Anyway let's get to the next chapter!

**Chapter 35: More Pieces to the Puzzle**

Kagome had her hand over her mouth in surprise and quickly raced over to them.

Inuyasha arched a brow glancing around the well shed. "Why the heck are they in here anyway?"

The young miko knelt down next to the sleeping couple and gently shook Kikyo's shoulder. "Kikyo? Kikyo?"

Kikyo hummed sharply feeling the gentle shake. She then mumbled out tiredly waving her hand at Kagome. "Go away let me…" She turned her head away continuing to sleep, "Sleep."

"Kikyo." Kagome said her name oddly.

Inuyasha groaned roughly stomping up towards Koga and pushing his foot against the wolf's cheek and shoved him over. The wolf gasped his eyes shooting open when he landed in Kikyo's lap.

"Get up you lazy ass." Inuyasha scoffed out with an annoyed glare.

Koga saw him and growled and quickly pounced up and leaned towards him angrily. "What the hell do you think you were doing mutt-face!"  
"Waking you up that's what." The dog hanyou grunted out gruffly with a blank glare with his arms crossed. "Since you were snoring so loud that you were waking up the birds."

The young wolf scowled hotly. "Koga!" He gasped as his eyes shot open looking at Kagome whom raced up in front of the two boys.

"Kagome."

Inuyasha grumbled noticing his tone. '_Damn and here I thought he had moved on by now._'

"What's going on?" Kagome began questioning him with a fearful expression with concern gleaming in her gaze. "Why are you in Kikyo in our well house?"  
Before the wolf demon could reply a soft groan was heard from the ground grasping their attention. Kikyo was beginning to stir and gloomily opened her gaze and her gaze immediately set upon Koga. "What's going on? What's with all the noise?"

"Kikyo." She gasped as she heard the familiar soft-worried tone. She moved her gaze finally taking notice of Kagome and Inuyasha. "Kagome Inuyasha!" She quickly stood up moving next to Koga. "You guys are back already?"  
"Yeah it's almost seven." Kagome brought up lifting her arms up staring at her friend oddly. "So of course we'd be back we have school in the morning."

"Seven!?" Koga and Kikyo chorused out loudly their gazes shooting open.

"It's seven already?" The young wolf repeated softly.

"Duh haven't you even noticed how black it is outside?" Inuyasha voiced in roughly waving his arm up towards the window behind them.

Koga glared at him and said mockingly. "Well if I would have noticed I wouldn't have asked mutt."

The hanyou growled. "Why you."

"Oh man!" They heard Kikyo say fearfully noticing her as she looked outside the window. "I had no idea we had slept that long!"

"Kikyo, why were you guys sleeping in the well house?" She heard Kagome repeat her question grasping her friend's attention. "Heck why are you guys even at our shrine?"

"It's because of me." Koga spoke up grasping their gazes.

"What? What do you mean?" The young miko asked softly in shock.

Koga grunted staring at Kagome softly. "Kikyo and I bumped into each other while she was doing some errands for her grandmother and begged her to help me. So she asked me to come by her house to give her more information about mine and Ayame's situation to try and help us."

Kagome and Inuyasha softly gasped at his confession.

"But we weren't able to do it at my house considering one of Onigumo's minions were stalking me right outside my house." Kikyo added appearing next to him.

"What!?" Inuyasha and Kagome chorused loudly jerking at her sudden information.

"They were stalking you!?" Her miko friend recited with a wide unbelievable gaze.

"Why the hell were they doing stalking you?" Inuyasha asked hotly angry at the fact that they were now going after Kikyo. '_They just don't stop at nothing to they!_'

"Apparently of what we overheard on our way here was that they were looking for some sort of bait." Kikyo began informing the two.

"What bait? For what?" Kagome questioned confused.

"Bait to drag you in Kagome." Her friend confessed loudly sounding fearful.

The young miko gasped flinching back slightly. "What?"

Inuyasha snarled at her information. "They're looking for bait to capture Kagome?"  
The two nodded. "Yes, they were thinking of you but they figured you'd be too hard to catch." Kikyo responded staring at Inuyasha.

"Keh of course they wouldn't! No way would I let those bastards catch me!" Inuyasha retorted loudly pointing at himself with a hard glare.

Kikyo suddenly gasped quickly covering her mouth. "Oh no!"

They all jumped at her sudden sound. "What!?"

"What's wrong Kikyo?" Kagome asked her friend in concern seeing her fearful gaze.

"I have to get home now!"

"Why?" The young miko asked her friend with an odd expression.

"My grandma and my sister! I totally forgot about them!"

The young wolf gasped at her reply. "Oh man I totally forgot about them too!"

"What do they have to do with anything?" Inuyasha voiced in raising a brow at them.

The two turned their gazes back at the young miko and the young hanyou. "The stalker was still there when we left!" Kikyo answered loudly causing the other two to flinch slightly their gazes going wide. "And Keade and my grandmother were the only ones at home!"  
Kagome gasped and grabbed her friend's arm. "You don't think that something may have happened to them do you!"

"I don't know. Who knows what that creep could have done?"

"Well you aren't going back home alone." Inuyasha spoke up taking a step towards the two girls.

They looked at him and Kagome opened her mouth. He quickly glared saying firmly. "And it won't be you Kagome. If that minion is still there we can't afford to have you walking right through there where you can easily get caught."

"It can't be me mutt." Koga voiced in catching the hanyou's glance. His gaze was stern. "Though I wouldn't mind walking her home but…"

"Yeah you've risked too much as it is." Kagome put in grasping their attention. "It wouldn't be a good idea for you to walk her home if that creep is still hanging around."

"Then Sesshoumaru and I will take her home." The dog hanyou suggested firmly. "We will be leaving shortly anyway to get back home ourselves so it'll be no trouble at all for her to tag along with us."

"That might be the best and safest way to go." His girlfriend agreed.

"Oh!" Kikyo suddenly spoke up grasping their attention. She tossed a stare towards Koga. "We still have to tell them about your situation."

The young wolf grimaced at that. "Yeah." He looked back at Kagome and Inuyasha. "Which I guess is why we hung around here for most of the afternoon to inform you guys so maybe you guys could help us figure out a way to get Ayame and me out of this situation with Naraku."

"Well we can't do it right now. We need everyone else here in order to figure out of what to do." Inuyasha responded crossing his arms. "And we can't call everyone tonight to have them quickly get their butts over here."

"Not to mention we may need Nagami for this." Kagome brought up.

"Nagami?" Koga repeated arching a brow. "Who's that? And what does this person have to do with anything?"  
"She was the person who helped Kagome get rid of that curse that Naraku put on her." Kikyo explained.

"What?" The young wolf said softly surprised by her answer. He looked at Kagome and Inuyasha. "Are you guys really implying that my sister might be cursed?"

"Well with Naraku you never know." The hanyou answered gruffly. "And Nagami may know of what we can do to help you. So again our best bet is to probably talk more about this tomorrow."

Kagome looked up at her old friend. "Will you be able to escape Naraku and his minions again tomorrow?"

Koga sighed softly. "I don't know. It took practically my whole strength to just escape them today and I have been gone an awfully long time so I can't say for sure if I can or not."

"But I can inform you if he can't make it." Kikyo stepped in placing a hand over her chest. "Since he has informed me of what happened."

Inuyasha and Kagome nodded. "We just better hope we can figure this out before Naraku can take the final blow." Inuyasha prayed cautiously.

* * *

Sesshoumaru, Kikyo and Inuyasha stood near the shrine stairs with Rin, Kagome, Koga and Saika, Senior Higurashi and Souta were standing in front of them.

"Now be safe you three." Saika told the teens firmly. "We don't want to get a call from your parents telling us you guys never made home."  
"Don't worry we won't since we know what that's like." Inuyasha replied turned slightly ready to head down the steps.

"Even so I highly doubt that stalker will get us." Sesshoumaru voiced in with great confidence. He stared sternly. "No lowlife demon or human will be able to take us two down."

"Got that right." The hanyou agreed with his older brother.

Kagome hugged Kikyo. "I will pray to God that they didn't touch your family."

Kikyo embraced her tightly in return. "I hope so too." She pulled away staring at her sternly. "And if they have I will so make them pay for doing so."

"We all will Kikyo we won't let them get away with it if they have done so." The young miko commented firmly her gaze stern. She watched her friend as she nodded and then nodded in return before looking over at Inuyasha.

She approached him. "And keep yourself out of harm Inuyasha."

"Don't worry." He responded tenderly leaned his upper body towards her with his hot breath blowing onto her. He rubbed her chin tenderly before moving his hand up to caress her cheek. Kagome closed her eyes and held his hand on her cheek. "Like I told your mother we won't let those bastards get the best of us."

The young miko reopened her gaze to stare up at him. He smiled softly. "Because we are tougher than that." He then gave her a kiss and Kagome returned it.

Koga groaned unpleasantly and turned his attention away. '_I just can't stand this!_'

Kikyo watched him with a disappointing gaze. '_Oh Koga._'

Inuyasha and Kagome pulled apart slightly so they could meet each other's gazes. He stared at her with a tenderness gaze. "Now you make sure you stay safe Kagome."

She nodded in understanding. "Yes I will don't worry." The young hanyou gave her another quick kiss before pulling away and tossed a stare at his brother whom just gave Rin a kiss as well.

"We better get going."

Sesshoumaru looked at him and nodded. "Yeah let's."

With that said the three quickly went down the stairs.

Kagome stared down the steps. "Please be safe guys."

* * *

Kikyo rode on Inuyasha's back as him and Sesshoumaru raced to her house. "It's just down this block right Kikyo?" Inuyasha called back to her.

She nodded. "Yes it is!"

"Then let's hurry." They heard the older teen say making them look at him. "We just better hope they are still there unharmed."

Kikyo groaned before looking back down the block. '_Oh please be alright!_'

They finally arrived at her grandmother's home and gasped at the sight. The windows were smashed through the furniture was scattered all over the place and the front door was wide open.

"No." Kikyo whispered softly quickly rushing over towards the house.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha grimaced. "Looks like we made it a bit too late." Inuyasha said guiltily.

"Yeah." He heard his brother say watching him sniff the air. "And there's no scent of them. So they must have hid their scent."

"Either that or they came here a long time ago." The hanyou brought up to him.

"That too."

They quickly went after Kikyo as she walked into the house. She gasped covering her mouth when she saw the living room trashed with spray paint on the walls, furniture broken and everything was tumbled over.

"Keade! Grandma!" Kikyo called out quickly rushing down further into her house.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru gaped at the sight as they came in.

"This can't be good." Inuyasha muttered the obvious.

"No!" The two boys jumped at Kikyo's sudden loud cry. "This can't be happening!"  
"What!? What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha chorused loudly.

She raced back into the living room. "They're gone! Both Keade and my grandmother are gone!"

* * *

"What!?" Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Ash and Ena shouted their gazes shooting wide open.

They were standing in the hallway at Shikon High as Inuyasha and Kikyo informed them of what they had discovered the previous night.

"Onigumo's minion kidnapped your sister and grandmother!?" Sango repeated with a fearful surprised expression.

"Why those lowlife bastards!" Ash growled out angrily narrowing his gaze. "Why the hell would they go and do that for?"

"To get bait!" Inuyasha answered him loudly.

They jerked back. "What?"

The hanyou sighed. "The only reason they stalked Kikyo yesterday was to get some sort of bait to capture Kagome."

"So since I wasn't there they thought the next best thing was probably to capture Keade and my grandma." Kikyo added regretfully especially when she saw Kagome's gaze.

She groaned when she saw the guilty look in her best friend's gaze. "Kikyo I am so-"

"Don't even say it Kagome!" Kikyo told her firmly causing the young miko to jerk back. She stared sternly at her. "Don't you dare apologize! This was not your doing or your fault! It was Naraku's and Onigumo's and only theirs' alone!"  
"But Kikyo-"

"Just stop it Kagome!" Kikyo continued to tell her sternly. "I don't want to hear you apologize for something you had no control over!"

Kagome sighed roughly. "Can I at least give you a place to stay? At least to make up for it."

Kikyo narrowed her gaze. "You don't need to make up for anything. This was not your fault."

"Just answer me." The young miko told her sternly.

"What about staying with you?" Kikyo rephrased her question.

She nodded. "Yes you will need a place to stay until we can get your grandmother and sister back."

"Yes Kikyo." Ena voiced in catching their attention. "If you need a place to stay we are all here to give you a hand."

Kikyo sighed closing her gaze in gratitude. "Thank you." She reopened her gaze to meet the gazes of her friends. "But I think we should worry about my situation later and…"

"Yes." Miroku responded understanding where she was going. He looked at Sango and the others. "We need to find Naraku's hideout and get those two back."

"Not to mention to finally get rid of the sick demon once and for all." Sango added gruffly crossing her arms.

"Yeah but first we need to find it." Ena reminded the two with her arms crossed with Ash's arm around her waist. "Which won't be very easy considering they're hideout could be all over Tokyo."

Sango sighed. "That's true." She tilted her head. "Well maybe…"

"Yeah he could." Kikyo cut her off knowing full well what she was going to suggest. "But we have no idea if he will tell us."

"Yeah he might be forced not to." Kagome added agreeing with her friend as Inuyasha moved his hand around her waist. "Considering his situation and all."

They all groaned disappointedly. "Maybe if that doesn't work," Miroku raised his gaze to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha maybe your dad could look around and see if he could find the hideout."

"Yeah." Kagome responded before raising her gaze up to her boyfriend. "Your dad is a detective right?"  
"Yes he is." He responded before looking back at his friend. "I could see if he could try. Naraku is on the most wanted list and we do know what some of his minions look like so he could have his whole squad looking out for them."

"Oh no I don't think we should have him do _**that**_." Ena told him quickly grasping his attention.

"Yeah." Ash voiced in agreeing with his girlfriend. "If you allow your dad to do that then that'll only make Naraku suspicious and become more sneakier. We need to be the ones that are sneaky if we want to be able to catch him."  
Inuyasha sighed mentally agreeing with them. "Yeah you've got a point."  
"But before we worry about Naraku…" They looked at Kagome as she tossed a stare at Kikyo, "We need to figure out a way to help Ayame."

"Yes that definitely comes first." Miroku agreed.

"So then do we just meet at your house Kagome?" Sango questioned the young miko. "To meet with Nagami to discuss what we shall do?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, my mom called Nagami right away last night so she should be here at least by the time we get there."

Kikyo sighed sadly. '_I just hope Koga will be able to make it there._'

* * *

Classes went by and it they were all two classes away from leaving the school.

Kagome sighed softly. "I finally got all my missing homework handed in but now I got all this new homework that I have to work on." Her head drooped. "School can be really unfair."

"Ah don't worry about it Kagome."

"Huh?" She responded turning her gaze up to Inuyasha whom was walking right beside her, very close.

He glanced down at her. "It's not even that much. It's only like three assignments at the least."

The young miko just released a soft breath. "Yeah I know but still I was more less hoping that they would at least give us this week off and not give us any homework."

"Don't get your hopes up." She heard him say watching as he crossed his arms. "You know teachers never give students the day off with homework, unless it's a holiday and the last time I checked the calendar there is no special holiday coming up."

"I know but still…"

"Hey mutt-face mute girl!"

"Huh?"

Inuyasha scowled. "I know that scent anywhere."

They looked just as Koga approached them. "Koga!?" Kagome said loudly in surprise. She rushed up to him. "You actually made it to school?"  
Koga took a step back from her and told her sarcastically rolling his eyes. "Duh mute girl of course I would it is illegal for me to not be in school." He stared at her pretending to look bored and serious. "You're not just a loser, you're a stupid loser."

The young miko gasped at his words. "Koga!" '_What's with him!? He wasn't-_' Realization then hit her before lowering her gaze slightly. '_Yeah that's right some of Onigumo's minions go to this school so Koga has to act like he really does hate us._'

Inuyasha caught on as well and he caught a glimpse of Koga's gaze begging to talk to them. He groaned in response and then yelled out pretending to sound angry. "You know I've had just about enough of you and your mocking tone!" He grabbed the young wolf by the collar and brutally pulled him towards him.

"Hey what the hell!?" Koga shot out not expecting this. He wasn't even trying to get the hanyou angry with him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gaped out at him ready to force him to release the wolf.

The young hanyou glared snarling and whispered to him. "Let's meet in the janitors closet."

Koga and Kagome gasped catching onto what he was up too. The young wolf stared at him with wide eyes watching the hanyou as he brutally pushed him. "Get out of here before I rip you apart!"  
The two flinched as his sudden demand. But Koga narrowed his gaze understanding his actions. "Heh like you can even try dog-face."

Inuyasha growled and made a quickly step towards him. "Wanna bet!"

"Nope sorry mutt…" The wolf demon smirked, "I don't have time to mess with a little dirty puppy."

"What!?" The hanyou barked out.

Koga continued to smirk before giving them a finger solider solute. "See ya."

He zoomed off while Inuyasha called out throwing his fist at him. "Who are you calling a dirty puppy!?"  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome quickly said his name pulling him back by his sleeve. She caught his attention. "I think that's enough."

Inuyasha groaned gruffly glaring a bored stare down the hall. "Yeah though I think he went a little far with calling me a dirty puppy."

"Oh I don't think he did."  
"What!?" He remarked loudly doing a double take on her words. He looked at her in panic. "Just how am I a dirty?" He sniffed his arm. "I don't smell bad."

Kagome giggled making his ears perk up and looked at her sparkling gaze. "Inuyasha that's not what I meant."

"Huh?" He responded oddly arching a brow still confused.

She rolled her eyes before meeting his confused gaze. "Come on Inuyasha it can't be all that hard to figure out what I truly meant."

He narrowed his gaze slightly as he began to think. "What…" He suddenly gasped now realizing what she was getting at. His cheeks went red before remarking offensively with embarrassment. "I'm not that dirty!"

"Oh so you are actually admitting to being dirty?" Kagome asked him teasingly.

Inuyasha jerked his head back before shooting back. "I am not!"  
The young miko chuckled waving her hand. "Oh Inuyasha get a grip I was only teasing." She looked away and shrugged. "Can't your girlfriend tease you from time to time?"

He groaned gruffly crossing his arms as he gave her a stern stare. "More like trying to embarrass me."  
Kagome only giggled before turning to him once again and got on her tiptoes and pecked his cheek. "I'm sorry Inuyasha I was just trying to have some fun." She flattened her feet and smiled tilting her head. "No harm done right?"

Inuyasha just groaned. "Well two can play at that game."

"Huh?" Was her response as Inuyasha quickly bent down grabbing her legs. Kagome yelped as her upper body landed on his shoulder and felt herself get lifted up. "Inuyasha!?"  
Her hanyou had just propped her on his shoulder with his arm wrapped tightly around her thighs. "What do you think you are doing!?" She questioned him loudly her cheeks red.

He glanced at her bottom with a simple look. "Having some fun got a problem with that Kagome?"  
Kagome chuckled weakly waving her hand patting his back. "O-Okay we're even now put me down."

"No I don't think I will."

"What!?" She breathed out her cheeks turning red feeling her insides heat up.

"I want to walk to the janitor's closet with you like this."

"What!? You can't be serious!"

"Oh but I am."

"No Inuyasha! You can't!"  
"I'll be the one to say that." Inuyasha remarked cockily.

"But Inuyasha this is embarrassing!"

"Hey you embarrassed me so it's only even if I do the same."

"Yeah but no one knows what we mean besides us! That's not embarrassing! This is! Now put me down!"

"Sorry ain't going to happen." He began walking down the hall.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome began to struggle against him. "Put me down!"

"Go ahead keep pounding on my back it doesn't hurt, it actually feels good considering your taking the cracks out of it."

"ARGH!" She roughly cried out before finally deciding to give up and crossed her arms. It was really no use to try and fight her way out of the hanyou's grasp, since for one he was strong than her. She glared back at his head. "Just to the janitor's closet right?"  
He glanced back. "Yep so it won't be that long of a ride."  
"You better not go any longer than that!"

"Kind of hard too when we'll be taking with the gang in there." He reminded her.

Kagome just groaned. "Good." She truthfully didn't mind him carrying her, she loved the fact of him carrying her, the only thing was they were at school and having someone carry you especially like he is carrying her it's quite embarrassing.

* * *

Kagome sighed roughly trying it ignore all the odd looking gazes as her boyfriend walked pass them with her still propped up on his shoulder. "Are we almost there?"  
"Just be patient there are so many scents here that it's hard to pick out his."

"Inuyasha you better not be lying to me." She told him sternly.

"What, are you really that against me carrying you?"

"I'm not against it. I really don't mind but the fact is…" She saw another student walk pass them with an arched brow, she glanced at the back of his head. "We're at school and people are watching."

"Do you honestly care that they are watching? I thought you would want to brag about you having a boyfriend?" Inuyasha brought up.

"I don't care and I would like to brag about it but my main concern are the teachers. If we keep going like this we are bound to get in trouble."

Inuyasha grumbled at that. "Yeah there is that." He looked around. "Though I'm quite surprised not one teacher has stopped us yet."

"That's because they weren't out in the halls. But I'm sure our luck will run out soon."

He glanced back at her. "If you talk like that we will."

"Mr. Morkien!"

Inuyasha and Kagome gasped and immediately came to a halt when they heard the loud stern feminine voice. The hanyou jumped back when he saw an old demon teacher standing in front of him. "Ms. Gumkia!"

She stared sternly with her arms crossed. "Put Miss Higurashi down."  
He quickly yet carefully placed the young miko down on her feet. Kagome nodded and quickly straightened out her uniform.

The teacher nodded smiling. "Thank you." She then walked away.

Inuyasha grumbled. '_Thanks for ruining my fun you old hag!_'

"See told you we would get in trouble eventually." He heard Kagome say to him. He turned his gaze to her as she crossed his arms. "You know teachers don't tolerate that type of behavior."

"Yeah that's only because you jinxed it."

She chuckled lightly and gave him a peck. "Sorry."

He only grunted. "Ah don't worry I'll get you back later."

Kagome was about to reply. "Jeez took you two long enough."

The two turned their gazes as Koga emerged from the janitor's closet. "Koga?" The young miko said his name questionably.

"You were in this one?" Inuyasha questioned arching a brow. "How come I could barely smell you?"

Koga lifted up his arms, which had scrolls on them. "I'm not taking any chances." He narrowed his gaze. "I will not let them find me this time."

"Okay now let's get this thing over with." Inuyasha replied grabbing Kagome's arm and leading her inside the closet.

Koga took one last look before quickly closing the door.

"Okay Koga what's happening?" Kagome began to question standing next to her boyfriend.

The young wolf sighed. "Well first off I did see Kikyo's sister and grandmother at the hideout."

Kagome gasped. "Oh my gosh are they okay? They aren't hurt are they?"

"As far as I could see and tell they weren't harmed when I saw them they were merely just knocked out." He informed them crossing his arms. "But when I checked them this morning while no one was watching they were chained up in the basement."  
He witnessed a certain gleam in their gazes and knew what they were about to ask. "I didn't ask them anything considering there are now cameras in the basement and I couldn't risk getting caught down there. Since everyone is really on guard with me."

"So I take it with them being on guard with you then you probably don't know Naraku's next move?" Inuyasha asked assuming that was the case.

Koga sighed shaking his head. "No they haven't told me anything. They'll probably only tell me about my part in the movement but so far I haven't heard anything."

"Can you give us any information?" Inuyasha went on asking wanting to get somewhere with this. "Like maybe the location of your new hideout or something?"

"I've been trying to get the names of the streets and stuff to tell you guys but with Naraku and Onigumo having their minions around me at all times now I hardly get the chance."

Kagome and Inuyasha sighed knowing there was not much they could do about that until they get his sister out of Naraku's hands.

"So what about the meeting at my house?" Kagome brought up catching his glance. She stared in concern. "Are you going to be able to come?"  
Koga groaned. "I don't know. I mean I could try but I can't make any guarantees that I'll succeed in escaping anyone of them."

"So why did you want us to talk to you if you weren't going to give us some _**actual**_ information?" Inuyasha asked him roughly with a hard gaze.

The wolf returned it. "I basically wanted to inform you guys about Kikyo's family! Since I'm sure she would want to know that they are alright."

"Then why didn't you just go bump into her? She is here."

"Well you guys were the only ones I saw mutt-face so I figured to tell you guys to pass to her." Koga then snapped his fingers. "Oh and also to maybe wrong your brother and sister about something."  
"Huh?" Inuyasha and Kagome chorused.

"What do they have to do with anything?" Kagome question him with an odd expression.

"Well I overheard one of the new members talking about getting Sesshoumaru and making Rin his." He heard them gasp and pointed at them. "And I know Rin's your sister." He then pointed at Inuyasha. "And Sesshoumaru I know is your brother considering you two have the same disgusting dog like scent."  
Inuyasha growled. "Your scent ain't too pleasing as well flea-bag."

Koga returned the growl causing Kagome to roll her eyes. "Guys please!" She caught their attention and looked at Koga. "Did you know the guy's name?"

"Uh…I think he's name is…Genji I believe."

"Genji!?" Inuyasha repeated loudly his eyes shooting open.

"Wait you know him dog-turd?" Koga asked him pointing his finger at him.

"Yes I know him, at least I know someone by that name. Genji was one of my brother's friends."

"Yeah I remember Rin telling me about him." He heard the miko say waving a finger at him. She shook her head in disappointment. "And man was he a jerk. Which made me really glad that Sesshoumaru stopped being friends with him."

"Likewise." Inuyasha agreed.

Koga cleared his throat getting their attention. "So if the Genji I'm talking about is Sesshoumaru's friend then I suggest you wrong him about him working with Naraku just in case he ends up going after them sometime soon."

"Thank you Koga." Kagome thanked. "We'll tell them that as soon as we see them."

* * *

School had finally ended and the group was now heading over towards the Higurashi Shrine for their meeting.

"You're serious!?" Rin gaped out loudly staring at her younger sister and her boyfriend with wide eyes. "Genji is working with Naraku!?"  
"That's what Koga told us." Kagome commented with Inuyasha's hand in hers'. "Though at first he wasn't sure if it was that one but considering he mentioned your names then he was sure it was the one that you guys have been having trouble with."

Sesshoumaru groaned angrily with a blank glare. "Figured that would happen somewhere along the line. Genji is dumb enough to fall into Naraku's hands."

Rin sighed roughly with frustration. "Argh! Now we are going to have to be on guard with him?" She rubbed her eyebrows. "Ugh wasn't watching out for Naraku, Onigumo and their minions enough."

"Nope apparently you can never get enough of them." Ena responded with a slight shrug with Ash's arm around her shoulders.

"Looks like I may get a fight out of this after all." The older dog demon muttered out with his arm around his girl's waist.

"Heh like Genji is much of a match." Inuyasha snorted out looking at his brother blankly.

"Either way he is a fool whether he is with Naraku or not."

"Ain't arguing with you about that."

Kikyo quickly walked up between Rin and Kagome. "Did Koga say anything about my grandmother and sister?"

"Oh yes!" Kagome quickly remarked snapping her fingers at her friend. "I was meaning to tell you sometime during school but I kept forgetting and things kept getting in my way. But he told us that they weren't really harmed they were just knocked out and chained up in their hideout's basement."

Kikyo let out a soft sigh in relief. "What a relief."

"But who knows how long that'll last." Miroku brought up grasping their attention. He stared with a serious expression. "We can't assume that Naraku or Onigumo won't make a move."  
"Yes Naraku is not one to take lightly in this type of situation." Sango agreed.

Inuyasha rolled his gaze. "Yeah we know that already." He stared at them sternly. "You guys are acting like this was the first time we've encountered any of his evil tricks."

"But still we have to be serious when it comes to things with him." Miroku brought up.

"Yes we know." Inuyasha commented roughly. "Which is why we are going to Kagome and Rin's house to figure things out and how to get Ayame and flea-bag out of their situation."

"Guys." Kagome stressed out catching the two boys' attention. "Please don't fight. This is really not the time to be arguing with one another."

"He started it." Inuyasha blamed pointing at Miroku.

Miroku scoffed offensively crossing his arms. "I didn't start anything. I was just pointing out the facts that's all."

"Yeah ones that we already knew."

"Inuyasha." Kagome scolded jerking him towards her immediately grasping his attention. She stared sternly. "Please just stop it already."

The hanyou's only response was a grunt.

Everyone else sighed roughly rolling their gazes in annoyance. "So you think Nagami will be there by the time we do?" Rin questioned her sister.

Kagome shrugged. "What makes you think I know?"  
"It guess it would all depend on the train hours and such." Kikyo answered shrugging her shoulders as well.

They finally reached the shrine stairs and walked up them.

"Hopefully Nagami will be able to help Koga and Ayame." Kagome prayed with nervousness.

"I'm sure she will." Miroku spoke up catching her glance. He looked at her. "If she was able to get rid of your curse I'm sure she'll find someway to help Ayame."

"Did I just hear my name?"

"Huh!?" They all gasped quickly turning their gazes down.

Kagome gasped. "Nagami!?"

Nagami greeted them with a smile as she approached them. "Long time no see hey guys."

They smiled. "Yeah the last time we saw you was when Onigumo forced Hojo to put that sealing scroll on Kagome." Sango reminded with a friendly smile.

"You guys haven't gotten into anymore trouble since then have you?" The friendly dark priestess asked in a laughing manner.

"Actually we did." Inuyasha answered. "But we'll tell you more about that later."

"Yes." Nagami responded arching a brow at what he had said. "I would like to hear about that."

"It's really nothing to worry about." Ena put in reassuringly. "We were able to solve and get through it on our own."

"Even so I would like to hear it. You know just to see what Naraku's last step was." She looked around. "Someone's missing here though." She looked at them. "Where's Souta? He walks with you guys after school right?"  
"Oh he went to a friend's house after school to study or something." Kagome answered. "So we won't have to worry about him until at least five."

Ash blinked. "So…" He caught their attention as he pointed at her, "You are Mrs. Yukimura? The one that got rid of Kagome's curse?"

"Why yes and you are…"

"Oh!" Ena responded quickly waving her hand towards her boyfriend. "This is my boyfriend Ash. He moved here sometime after the whole scroll incident."

"Oh well…" She held out her hand which the neko accepted. She smiled. "It's nice to meet you Ash."

"Likewise."

"Okay." Rin voiced in loudly clapping her hands catching their attention. She waved her hand up the steps with a smile. "Shall we get to the house and discuss these matters some more inside."

They nodded. "Yes."

* * *

They all gathered in the living room. "Mom! Grandpa!" Rin called out. "We're back! Nagami's here too!"  
"Oh." Saika was heard and they watched her stroll into the living room wiping a dish dry. "Looks like you made it in just the time you said you would be here."

Nagami smiled. "Well I couldn't just be a slowpoke when my friends need my help."

Mrs. Higurashi chuckled as she smiled. "Yes these kids have been quite anxious."  
"I'm guess because of this Koga and Ayame, am I correct to say so?" The black priestess questioned the teenagers while placing her back down near the door.

Kikyo nodded. "Yes, since Koga can't really help us considering his sister's life is in the hands of Naraku."

"And we think he may have cursed her to be so ill." Miroku added seriously.

"Ill?" Nagami repeated sounding confused.

Kagome sighed. "Let us explain everything we know so far about that situation."

A few minutes went by…

"And that's all we know so far about the situation with them." Kagome finished.

"Hmm." Nagami hummed rubbing her chin. "So Naraku made Koga's younger sister sick so he would be forced to work for him?"

"That's what it seems like." Sango answered.

"But where are his parents?" She questioned arching a brow. "Are they being forced to work for him?"  
"No they're dead." Kikyo answered softly with a sad gaze.

"What?" Nagami responded softly as they all gazed at her.

She sighed softly. "Well since Koga isn't here right now, or if he'll even come, might as well tell you what he had told me the previous night."

"It happened before Naraku cursed Kagome in 2nd grade."

"_**But mom!" A seven-year-old Koga whined out as his mother practically dragged him into the doctor's office. "I'm not sick!"  
His mother sighed roughly before smiling down at him with Ayame in her other arm. "You may not be sick but we should at least get you a check up to make sure you aren't."**_

"_**I can tell when I am and when I'm not!"  
"Koga dear please!" His mother pleaded to him. "Nothing is going to happen I promise you."**_

"_**But doctor's are scary!"**_

_**Mrs. Wolf just sighed in frustration with her hand gripping firmly on his arm. "I am so talking to your father about letting you stay up and watch those horrible horror doctor films of his!"**_

_**Koga grumbled at her comment while she continued to lead him towards his most feared enemy. "I don't like the doctor."**_

_**Koga, his baby sister and his mother were waiting in the examination room waiting for the doctor to arrive.**_

_**The young wolf demon was banging his legs against the patient table.**_

_**His mother narrowed her gaze at him with Ayame on her lap. "Koga!" She caught his attention. "Don't do that please."**_

_**Koga just narrowed his gaze immediately stopping. Suddenly the door opened grasping their attention. The doctor was a male with dark red eyes.**_

_**Koga and his mother both jerked at his stare.**_

"_**Uhhh who are you?" His mother questioned the strange doctor. She arched a brow confused by his presence. "You're certainly not our normal doctor."**_

"_**Oh well Dr. Rose decided to take a little vacation this week." He informed them calmly with a smile.**_

_**The young wolf shivered at his stare. But looked at his mother with a pleading smile. "Okay mom she's not here so we can go right?"**_

"_**No." His mother told him firmly. She looked back up at the doctor. "But I don't understand Dr. Rose said she would be here today which is why I made the appointment for today."**_

_**The strange doctor shrugged. "Well it was an unexpected little vacation."**_

_**Even though Koga was young and pretty much feared any doctor in Japan but there was something about this doctor that gave him more chills than the other doctors he had encountered.**_

_**He tossed a glance at his mother whom looked at the doctor firmly. Like she was trying to determine if he was telling the truth or not.**_

"_**What is your name may I ask?" His mother questioned the doctor suspiciously.**_

"_**Naraku Chan madam." He told her honestly.**_

"What!?" They all remarked loudly.

"Naraku disguised himself as a doctor?" Inuyasha repeated questionably with an odd gaze. "Just to get to Ayame and Koga?"

Kikyo nodded. "Apparently."

"But what really happened to Dr. Rose?" Sango asked Kikyo arching a brow. "Or did Koga even know that much?"  
"Actually ever since Ash and Ena told him about Ayame's condition he's been trying to find Dr. Rose but he's found no trace of her." Kikyo informed.

"Does that mean she could have been a slave to Naraku as well?" Sesshoumaru asked her curiously.

Kikyo shrugged. "Could be."  
"No I don't think Dr. Rose was a slave to him." Saika voiced in rubbing her chin pondering the information thus far.

"Huh?" Kagome replied turning her gaze to her mother. "What makes you think that?"  
"Because I was the one that recommended Dr. Rose to Koga's mother when she asked me about the best doctors around Kyoto for both her kids." She answered meeting her daughters and their friends' gazes. "Dr. Rose had been our doctor there for years before we moved here. She's was a very sweet and kind woman who loved kids, which was why I brought you kids there and suggested it to Mrs. Wolf."

"Well I've what we've seen Naraku could have forced her to work for him like Koga." Ena voiced in shrugging slightly.

"I highly doubt it though." Saika went on sounding unsure of Ena's response.

Nagami turned her gaze from her friend to Kikyo. "Continue the tale Kikyo."

_**Naraku waved his hand reassuringly. "Don't worry my appearance may look intimidating but I'm really the most reliable doctor you'll ever meet."**_

"_**No mom!" Koga quickly spoke up catching his mother and Naraku's gaze. "I don't like him! He's way more scarier than Dr. Rose!"**_

_**Naraku growled softly at his remark but smiled and patted him on the head. "Oh I'm nothing to worry about. I'm not going to hurt you."**_

"_**AH! Get away from me!" Koga cried out slapping the doctor's hand away and began smacking him forcing Naraku to move back. "GAH!" He yelped out as he was about to tumble off of the table.**_

_**His mother gasped. "Koga!" She quickly caught him in her other arm with Ayame still in her arms.**_

"_**Mom." He said her name sounding fearful.**_

_**His mother sighed softly. "You have to be more careful dear." She helped him sit back up on the table but wrapped her arm around his shoulders.**_

_**He watched her as she turned her gaze to firmly stare at Naraku. "I'm sorry about my son. But I guess he's just more comfortable with Dr. Rose. So I guess I'll just come back when Dr. Rose is actually here."**_

_**She then left with her two children failing to hear Naraku scowl angrily.**_

"Whoa go Koga's mom." Ash remarked complemented her instincts.

"Well when you are a mother you have to watch out for these sort of things." Saika voiced in crossing her arms as she leaned into her chair. "A mother is always on guard for the sake of her children."

"So…" Inuyasha began catching Kikyo's attention, "What does this have to do with their situation? Nothing happened."

"Yes but he wanted us to know of how and when he actually encountered Naraku." Kikyo answered.

_**Koga was walking from school one day, he had his gaze staring at the sidewalk looking sad.**_

"_**Wonder what happened to Kagome?" He asked himself out loud. "She looked so sad and scared today."**_

'_**I tried to ask her what was wrong but she wouldn't answer me. She just continued to huddle up into a little ball no matter how many times I've tried to cheer her up.'**_

_**Suddenly a burning scent reached his nose causing him to snap out of his thoughts. He raised his gaze. "What's that scent? Smells like something burning." He began looking around. "Is someone burning leaves or something?"**_

_**Fire trucks came zooming pass him immediately catching his attention. "I take that as a no." He gulped suddenly getting a bad feeling stirring in his gut. He began running and soon zooming down the sidewalk racing home.**_

'_**Looks like it's heading down my street!'**_

_**He skidded around the corner and gasped sliding to a halt his eyes wide, his house was on fire!**_

"_**Mom dad!" He rushed over towards his house. "Ayame!"**_

"_**Whoa hold it kid!" A firefighter shouted at him forcing the young wolf to stop. "You can't go in there!"**_

"_**But that's my house!" Koga cried out pointing his finger towards the house. "My parents and my sister are inside!"**_

_**The firefighter grimaced at the boy's words but said firmly. "You must stay out here!"**_

"_**But my family…"**_

"_**I know don't worry we'll find them! But you must stay out here where it is safe."**_

_**Koga was about to protest but gasped when he spotted someone running out from inside the house and they were holding a small figure in their arms.**_

_**The firefighter noticed the boy's gaze and looked himself as Koga said softly. "Mom?"  
He was mistaken the person wasn't his mother or father…it was Naraku! He gaped fearfully jerking back his eyes wide. "What's he doing here!?"**_

_**He lowered his gaze and gasped when he saw little baby Ayame in his arms. "Ayame!"**_

_**Naraku sighed in relief staring down at the young baby. "That was a close one hey little one."**_

_**The young wolf growled and pushed pass the firefighter and towards him. He then kicked Naraku in the shins. "Let go of my sister!"**_

_**Naraku yelled out more in surprise than painful, he would have dropped Ayame but kept his firm grip around her. His eyebrows twitched. "Why you little…"**_

"_**Hey kid!" The firefighters called out quickly grabbing the young wolf.**_

"_**You should know better than to kick him."**_

"_**Yeah he saved your sister. So you should show him some respect."**_

"_**No!" Koga yelled out angrily glaring up at the doctor. "Where's my mom and my dad!? What did you do to them!?"  
"I had nothing to do with what happened here." He responded firmly before sighing raising his gaze to the firemen. "I was just passing by after getting down with work and I saw this house on fire. I ran in to see if anyone was home, unfortunately the man and woman were already dead when I came in. However," He looked down at Ayame, "I heard this little one and quickly grabbed her and ran out here."**_

"_**Huh?" Koga responded surprised by the strange doctor's answer.**_

"_**Oh then bring the little one by the paramedics, they'll check her out." One of the firefighters instructed Naraku.**_

_**Naraku nodded in response. "Yes sir."**_

_**Koga watched him and slowly followed behind him. 'Why would he do that? He really doesn't look like he would be nice guy. Or did I just jump to the wrong conclusion? But then why did mom easily give into me if he really wasn't a bad guy?'**_

_**The fire was soon out and the paramedics rolled out the bodies of Mr. and Mrs. Wolf with white blankets on top of them.**_

_**Koga watched with sad eyes say these soft words. "Mom…dad…"**_

"_**She looks to be just fine." He heard one of the paramedics' say grasping his attention. He stood right next to Naraku as the paramedic examined Ayame.**_

"_**Well that's good and all but…" A fireman spoke up catching their gazes as his went serious, "What should we do with them? We can't just leave the two here."**_

"_**No of course not."**_

"_**Guess we'll just have to find someone who will take care of them while we look for any relatives that are able and willing to take them in."**_

"_**I could take them in." They all heard Naraku suggest grasping their attention. He had Ayame in his arms. "I have plenty of room at my place. I also wouldn't mind taking care of these kids for a while."**_

"_**You sure? You don't have to force yourself to volunteer if you don't want to."**_

"_**Oh no it's quite alright. I have a nephew that is staying with me as well so I'm sure I can handle these two."**_

_**Koga gasped his gaze wide. "Oh well if you're sure you want to do this sir. But if you weren't mind giving us your address so when we do find a relative we can take them off of your hands."**_

_**Naraku nodded. "Yes of course."**_

_**After writing it down Naraku handed the firefighters the address took Koga by the arm and lead him down the sidewalk.**_

_**But what the firemen didn't know was that he had given them a fake address.**_

"Heh so something tells me they either didn't find any relatives or Naraku lied about where he lived." Inuyasha grunted out crossing his arms sitting closely to Kagome.

"He lied." Kikyo informed.

"Yes I do remember hearing a report on the news that year about two wolf cubs missing without a trace." Nagami brought up looking quite surprised. "So where the two cubs Koga and Ayame?"

Kikyo nodded. "Yes."

"But why? Why would Naraku go through all that just to get Ayame and Koga?" Ash questioned sounding confused by the evil demon's attics.

"Yeah." Sango added before staring at Kikyo with an arched brow. "This can't be all because he wanted to get Kagome's miko powers."

"Maybe…" They looked at Rin as she rubbed her chin in wonder, "Maybe this started out as a revenge then maybe once he saw Kagome it changed into him wanting her energy."

"But why involve Koga?" Kagome questioned. "He encountered Naraku way before he met me."

"Maybe his first target for the revenge was you considering he had someone who could easily get to you." Rin answered.

"Though if you truly think about it he did sort of get his revenge." Sesshoumaru voiced in catching their gazes.

"What are you talking about? The only person whom was harmed by Naraku was Kagome." Inuyasha reminded his older brother.

"Yes but his attack on her affected everyone around her." The older brother brought up. "Think about it when Kagome got cursed it affected her whole family and all of us once we knew about it. It was like a domino effect when one Higurashi got hurt or depressed the rest of them did as well. When one Higurashi was to suffer so did the rest. It's like what one of my literature teachers said once you can hurt me I won't be wounded, but harm the one I love then I'll be wounded." He stared sternly. "And when one is out for revenge that's usually the aim they go for, hurt or kill the one their enemy loves to make their enemies suffer. Which was exactly what Naraku did."

"Yeah that's right." Rin gaped out turning her gaze from her boyfriend to the younger teens and Saika and Nagami. "When Kagome came home all sad and depressed it effected all of us. It made all of us sad and depressed just knowing bad had happened to Kagome."

"So Naraku must have targeted Kagome figuring she would be the easiest catch for his revenge, considering she was young." Sesshoumaru added.

"Yes and children at that age are pretty vulnerable and can easily be damaged without much effort." Nagami responded.

"So then are you telling us that Naraku cursing Kagome was all part of his revenge from the very start?" Inuyasha question sounding unsure yet shocked by their assumptions.

"Well him cursing Kagome did effect the whole Higurashi family which was what he wanted. Since that's the whole part of revenge that most people want and that's for their victims to suffer like them." Ena reminded him. "So in order to do that he need someone who could get her from the inside once he had her cursed and whom was right for that job? Koga that's what!"  
"Then what was Onigumo?" Ash asked his girlfriend.

She looked up at him. "Someone else whom could work from the inside and probably just to make sure Koga did his job."

"But how was that job even forced onto him." The neko went on with his questions moving his gaze to Kikyo. "I mean with the way it sounded he could have ran off with Ayame when Naraku ordered him to do that."

Kikyo sighed. "Sadly that's when he found out about…Ayame's condition."

_**Koga grumbled banging his legs against the bed that Naraku had offered him to sleep in. He had taken Ayame in the other room to give her more of an examination.**_

'_**I don't like this guy. He's too weird and strange for my tastes. So once he leaves me and Ayame alone for the night that's when I'll make my escape. I don't want to stay here longer than I have to.'**_

_**The door creaked open grasping his attention. Naraku walked in with Ayame in his arms, he sighed softly shaking his head.**_

_**Koga's heart dropped at the sound and immediately got off of his bed. "What? What's wrong? What's with that sigh?"**_

"_**It would appear that the paramedics didn't look deep enough."**_

"_**Wh-What do you mean?"**_

_**Naraku just sighed strolling over towards the basket he had out for Ayame. Koga looked at him fearing for his sister's life and followed him. "What's wrong with Ayame?"**_

_**He turned to look at the young wolf. "Your sister has a very serious condition."  
"Condition?" Koga questioned arching a brow not understanding the word.**_

_**Naraku rolled his eyes forgetting he was dealing with a seven eight year old. "I mean she's seriously sick."**_

"_**Sick!?" The young wolf gaped out loudly. "What does she have? The flu? A cold? What does she have?"**_

_**The evil demon ruffled the boy's hair. "I don't know for sure. I may know of a way to help her but-"**_

"_**You do!?" Koga yelped out in surprise and pointed at the basket. "Then help my sister!"  
"But I thought you didn't like me?"**_

"_**I don't! But if you are the only one who can help my sister get better then I'll just deal with you!" He replied loudly with his gaze narrowed. But looked at him pleadingly. "But please! Help Ayame! She's the only person I have left in my family!"**_

_**Naraku smirked. "Alright I'll help you."**_

_**Koga sighed in relief. "But." He heard the evil doctor say watching him to turn to face Ayame. Naraku glanced back at him. "You owe me big for this."**_

"_**Owe you? But I'm just a kid I don't have anything?"**_

"_**Oh I'm not asking for money." Naraku reassured the young wolf smiling. "I'm just looking for some service from you."  
"Service?" The young wolf repeated confused by his words. "Like chores or something?"**_

"_**Something like that." Naraku replied smirking in amusement.**_

"Why that-" Sango began narrowing her gaze angrily.

"I cannot believe him!" Ena exclaimed loudly angry at the tale. "How could he do such a thing to him?!"  
"Uh 'cause he's an evil little bastard." Inuyasha responded simply with a blank glare. "We've discussed this so many times already."

Ena tossed him a stern stare. "Even so it still angers me that he would do something as cruel as manipulate an eight year old boy to make him serve him in order to "save" his only sister!"

"Which makes me think even more that Naraku must have done something to Ayame to make her that ill." Miroku voiced in with a glare.

"Definitely." Sango agreed crossing her arms.

"How ill is Ayame now?" Nagami questioned the teens. "Since if this happened like seven years ago and he's still under Naraku's command then that must mean she is still ill."

"We don't know much but according to the doctor, a real one, at he hospital her body is very weak." Kagome answered. "He said it was a rare thing to see, since the only time a body was that weak was when they have cancer, but she didn't have any sign of cancer in her body."

"Hmm." The black priestess hummed rubbing her chin in thought taking in what the teens had said.

"But there's one thing I just don't get." Sango spoke up looking at Kagome catching her gaze. "How did Naraku even know about you before he even met you?"

Kagome gasped softly at her question.

"Considering he encountered Koga way before you." She went on.

"Well maybe with him being in Dr. Rose's doctor office…" They looked at Saika, "Maybe he went digging into her files and found Kagome's file."

"But how would he have known Koga and I were even friends?" The young miko questioned her mother.

"Maybe he saw you two playing outside at one point." Saika suggested. "If he was living in Kyoto during that time then there could be that chance he spotted you."

"Maybe." Kagome responded.

"But wait!" Inuyasha spoke up loudly grasping all of their attention. He arched a brow. "If Koga's main job was to torment Kagome in order to save his sister then why did he move here in Tokyo back in sixth grade way before Kagome even moved here?"  
The younger teens gasped softly at his reminder.

"Yes what was the whole point of that?" Sango asked staring at Ena. "If his main target was Kagome then why did he make his main ticket to tormenting move away?"

Ena shrugged. "Maybe he was getting too emotionally involved?"

"Emotionally involved?" Ash repeated catching his girl's gaze. "What the hell does that mean?"  
"Maybe Koga's emotions were getting in the way of his main job."

"I doubt it." Inuyasha voiced in catching their attention. His gaze went hard. "Considering when Kagome came here he made his hatred too believable to make Naraku think that Koga close to ditching him."

Ena sighed. "Yeah there is that."

"Wait a minute." They looked at Miroku, he pointed at them. "When Koga first moved here he was real nice to everyone, expect Inuyasha."

They jerked at that. "Yeah that's right." Sango commented turning her gaze to her boyfriend. She looked back at her friends. "All through sixth grade Koga tormented Inuyasha like no other. He even tormented Inuyasha through most of middle and high school." She shrugged. "Though this year I think it was mostly jealousy."

"But sixth grade was the really the only year Koga had ever tormented Inuyasha so badly." Miroku went on.

Inuyasha grunted gruffly. "Don't remind me."  
"Seriously?" Rin replied before tossing a stare back at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yeah that wolf really made my brother angry that year."

"That's because he just didn't know how to leave me the hell alone!" Inuyasha commented glaring at his brother.

"Do you maybe think that had something to do with Koga moving here before Kagome?" Sango asked her friends.

"But why?" Ash questioned arching a brow. "Why would Naraku have Koga go after Inuyasha? Inuyasha didn't even do anything to him."

"At least at that time." Inuyasha voiced in.

"But you and Naraku never even met face to face until Naraku decided to make the final move on Kagome." Kikyo added catching his gaze. She raised a brow. "So I really don't get how you fit into all of this. Sure once you got involved but that was way after Kagome got cursed so how would have Naraku known about you before you got involved?"

"And what makes you think I know?" The dog hanyou questioned staring at her oddly.

"Nagami?" Rin said her name questionably. Nagami looked at her as the older teen asked. "Would you know how Inuyasha may fit into this?"  
The black priestess released a loud rough sigh. "Sadly I don't. This all new information to me."  
"Maybe how dad new him back in college and is trying to get revenge on him as well." Inuyasha suggested.

She shrugged. "I wouldn't know he was expelled from our college so I don't know what he may have done outside of our college. He could have very well encountered your father or even your mother and is out to get revenge on them by using you just like he did with Kagome."

Kagome looked up at him. "I guess when you get home you should ask him."

"Depends on when he gets home." He responded but sighed his gaze narrowing with determination. "But I will ask him one way or another."  
Kikyo turned her gaze to Nagami. "So that's it for Koga's tale." She tilted her head. "So…is there anyway you can help them?"

She smiled. "Now that is something I might be able to help you with, since I may know something that Naraku could have done."

"Really?" Kikyo gaped out as the others looked at her with wide relieved eyes. "How? What did he do to her?"  
The black priestess sighed while standing up. "I can't tell you until I see for myself. So then…" She smiled, "I want you guys to take me to the hospital to see Ayame Wolf."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

YEAHHHHH! I finally finished this chapter and is now up! YESSSS! Well know you know what pretty much happened to Koga and Ayame. So now next chapter is going to be where Nagami figures out what's wrong and helps the young wolf girl. But while in the process Genji comes into the scene once again to challenge Sesshoumaru. What will happen? Well stay tuned for the next chapter and find out. Though I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again but I'll try to update as soon as I can. But again with school, my novel and my new job my time frame for my stories may be shortened but I'll try as hard as I can to update this story and all of my other works.

But anyway see ya next chapter!

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ME!**


	36. naraku's truth

GAH! I am so sorry for not updating for a long time! School, work and my other stories, mainly my novel, got in my way. I was also figuring things out for this chapter. But I hope this chapter makes up for it.

**Chapter 36: Naraku's Truth**

Nagami and the group of teens and Senior Higurashi and Saika approached the hospital. The sliding doors opened allowing them to enter, they went up to the front desk.

The same nurse noticed and quickly raised her gaze towards the group. "Yes may I help you?"

"Yes would you please tell us the room that Ms. Ayame Wolf is in?" Nagami asked casually but urgently.

"And you are…" The nurse began questioning eyeing the black priestess suspiciously.

"I'm Yukimura Nagami." She answered gazing at the nurse sternly. "And I'm here to examine the young wolf."

The nurse gasped as the name struck her. She pointed at her asking with hesitation. "T-The famous scientist? The scientist that studies spells, curses and such?"

"Yes she is." Kagome answered moving up next to the black miko getting the nurse's attention. "She's a friend of ours' and we asked her to examine Ayame."

The nurse gasped sharply and darted her gaze at Nagami. "Oh no are you guys suggesting that little Ayame might be cursed?"

"We don't know for sure." Miroku spoke up with a stern gaze. "But it sure sounds like she's cursed."

Nagami changed her gaze from the boy to the nurse. "Which is why I'm here, to determine if the young wolf is cursed."

The nurse quickly reacted and motioned to lead them to the room. "Then let's hurry."

The group gazed at one another amazed of how much of a rush she was in. Something suddenly clicked and the gang gasped darting their eyes back towards the nurse. '_Ayame!?_'

They quickly followed the nurse with their hearts pounding anxiously. '_Please don't tell me that Ayame has gotten worse!_' Kagome thought with fear.

'_Please just hang on Ayame!_' Kikyo pleaded resisting the urge to break down. '_You're the only thing Koga has! So please you must not give up!_'

The nurse opened the door to the young wolf girl's room. The group gasped softly at the sight of a breathing machine connected to her helping her breathe which were raspy. "The doctors have been real concerned about her since the first day you brought her in." The nurse began to inform them. "She has gotten a lot weaker since the last time you've all seen her."

Her gaze narrowed. "And just yesterday she had some type of an asthma attack which seems to have made her weaker."

The teens' gazes went wide and rushed over towards the young girl. Sweat was dripping down her forehead, which made their hearts drop. '_Oh she has gotten worse! This can't be happening!_' Kagome thought.

'_We must help her now before it's too late!_' Kikyo concluded angrily with determination. She tossed her gaze towards Nagami. "Nagami please identify the curse!"  
Nagami's eyes narrowed and strolled up towards the bed as Kikyo and Kagome quickly moved aside allowing her examine the wolf girl. The group watched anxiously as the black priestess concentrated on the girl and waved her hand up and down the girl's body.

"Hm?" Nagami saw a dark black aura circling around the young wolf. '_Damn she is cursed and it's close to finishing her off._' A loud raspy breath from the girl caught her attention. Ayame looked to be in deep pain, which caused her to whine slightly.

"Ayame." Kagome said softly tightening her grip on Inuyasha's arm.

"Nagami just what is going on?" Inuyasha pressed on desperate to know the details. '_I can't stand seeing this kid in this much pain any longer!_'

Nagami sighed turning to face the group. "She is indeed cursed." Her gaze became serious. "And if we don't do something fast she could die in just a matter of hours or even minutes."

Their hearts dropped at her words. "What can we do!?" Rin quickly asked in desperation.

"Please tell me you have someway to help her!" Ash pleaded fearfully with his gaze narrowed.

"Luckily I do." The black miko responded nodding her head. She looked back down at the wolf girl. "I just hope she'll hang on while I get prepared to break this curse."

The group groaned lowering their gaze to the young girl whom began to breath heavily. "Just what exactly is this curse?" Sesshoumaru questioned her with his normal monotone sounding a bit curious.

Nagami gazed at them sternly. "It's a curse called _**konkitsu **_and it's used to steal energy."

The gang gasped realizing what that could have meant. "Wait are you implying that Naraku is stealing Ayame's energy?" Inuyasha gaped out with an odd expression.

The black priestess nodded. "Yes that's exactly what I'm saying."

"But how can that be?" Sango voiced in waving her hand towards Kagome. "When just a few days ago he kidnapped Kagome and attempted to use that ritual to steal Kagome's energy."

"That ritual is usually only used for beings with strong powers. Since whether they are dead or alive they always seal their powers before they actual do the ritual, to keep the powers there and under control. But for this curse it is used on people whom aren't that powerful and with this curse the caster can either slowly take the energy or take it in an instant."

"But why?" Kikyo stressed loudly. "Why would Naraku want to steal Ayame's energy?"

"Especially when she is so young." Ena added.

"With the way it seems it may not just be Ayame's energy he's after." Nagami responded and looked at Ayame. "He could be stealing energy from that whole group without them even realizing it."

"But why?" Miroku questioned with concern. "Why would he steal energy from people, especially children?"

"It may not all be children it could be adults for all we know. It all depends who catches Naraku's eyes."

"But again why would he steal energy from anybody?" Sango repeated Miroku's question.  
Nagami shrugged. "I honestly have no idea." Her gaze was stern. "But whatever it is it can't be good."

"Figured as much." Inuyasha grunted lowering his gaze to the kid.

"So please Nagami help Ayame." Kagome pleaded to the black miko.

The black priestess nodded and turned her full concentration on the young wolf child. She then went rummaging through her large doctor like bag. "To break Naraku's dark energy around her we'll need a herd of pure ones." She pulled out a little case and opened it revealing a needle. "Since his evil influence is what's making this curse much more stronger than usually. If we can get rid of his evil energy we can easily break the curse."

"What if there is no evil influencing the curse?" Ena question curiously. "What would you do then?"

"Then I could easily get rid of a curse with a potion that I made." Nagami answered motioning towards the group with her needle. "But obviously that's not the case right now." Her gaze narrowed. "And now I ask for your blood."

"Our blood?" Ash repeated.

The black miko nodded. "You all have very pure blood and once I combine all of you blood together and mix some of my magic in it-it will have enough power to destroy Naraku's evil energy."

The teens looked at one another before Kagome narrowed her gaze now staring at Nagami. She nodded. "Alright we'll do it."

"For Ayame's sake." Kikyo added with determination gleaming her eyes. '_And for Koga's as well._'

Nagami nodded before approaching them getting her needle ready.

* * *

Koga sulked as he walked around Naraku's new hideout. '_I cannot believe this! I couldn't go anywhere outside because Onigumo forced me to do his blasted homework! Jeez that guy has a brain! Why doesn't he freaking use it!_'

A door creaking open immediately grasped his attention. He gasped when he spotted Genji stepping out of Naraku's office he quickly snuck inside a room. '_Genji? What the hell was he doing in Naraku's office?_' He leaned against the wall in the dark empty room and strained his ears attempting to listen.

"I will take care of the stupid full dog demon and give you his energy."

'_Full dog demon? Is he talking about Inuyasha's older brother? Is he finally planning on taking him down?_' Koga raised a brow. '_Wait energy? Why would Genji give Naraku that mutt's energy?_'

"Don't let me down Genji." He heard Naraku say loudly. Koga's ears twitched when he heard Genji walking pass the room, the wolf sighed gruffly. '_Must be in too much of a rush to realize my presence._'

The wolf peered through the opening to find Naraku closing his door and retreating down the hall in the opposite direction that Genji took. '_Wonder where he's going?_' He hummed glancing towards his office door and narrowed his gaze. '_I wonder._' Curiosity came over him as he quietly tiptoed towards his office; he grabbed the knob he quickly glanced around to make sure no one was watching him. He glared at the knob with determination. '_It's now or never. It's time to find out what you're hiding Naraku._' Taking one deep breath, knowing he was making a big risk, and opened the door allowing him to enter.

The room was dark but not too dark, which Koga didn't mind at all. He scanned the room hoping to find anything to help him figure out this mystery. Suddenly something sparkling caught his gaze; he looked to find a crystal like orb in a clear case like it was in a museum showcase. '_What in the world is that?_' He strolled over towards the orb and raised a brow. '_This is the first time I've seen this._' The wolf jerked his head slightly as a memory came to mind.

_**Koga came into the office and noticed Naraku placing a clear case inside a safe built into the wall. He watched before finally saying. "Uh Naraku…"**_

_**He noticed Naraku flinching and caught his gaze. "Um you called for me?"**_

_**"Yes right just sit down and I'll be right with you."**_

'_Is that what he was putting away? This strange orb?_' Koga questioned himself. He then carefully took off the clear case and gasped immediately realizing something. "This…" He slightly leaned towards the orb, "This is energy. This is somebody's pure energy." His heart suddenly fell when he recognized the energy. "T-This is…" '_This feels like Ayame's energy! B-But that can't be…could it?_' His gaze narrowed. '_But it's not just hers' I'm feeling in there…I'm also sensing some others, ones I don't recognize hardly at all._'

The noises from Naraku's computer caught the wolf's attention. He saw that Naraku's desk was almost covered with papers and files. Koga raised a brow. "Now what on earth could he be looking up?" He strolled up to the desk and began rummaging through, though very carefully so Naraku wouldn't get suspicious when he comes back. He moved some of the papers aside and gasped when he saw a file with Kagome's name on it. "Kagome?" He picked it up and opened it revealing a description of her and pictures of her from the time she was seven to now. "What the hell?" He scowled angrily. "Was he stalking her or something?"

Koga instinctively lowered his gaze and gaped when he realized that under her file was files with everyone's names on it. Inuyasha, Kikyo, Miroku, Sango, Ash, Ena, Rin, Sesshoumaru, Ayame and even he had a file. "What's the meaning of this? Why does he have file on practically everybody?" '_Man I think I'm hitting the jackpot here!_' He quickly went into his small knapsack and pulled out a cheap camera. '_Good thing I bought this stuff yesterday. I said to Naraku and Onigumo's gang that it was to take pictures of Inuyasha's group and such._' His gaze narrowed as he aimed the camera and Kagome's file. '_But my true purpose is to take pictures of this place to send to the others to give them a look of where the hideout is. But now…it's to take pictures of this stuff. Maybe they might be able to figure out what exactly he's planning._'

Koga began taking pictures of each of the files and opening them revealing the pictures that Naraku's and his minions have taken of them. He groaned in disgust. '_Oh good grief these guys truly are stalkers. How could Inuyasha and the others not notice them taking pictures?_' His head jerked remembering something. '_They must have used Hojo's scrolls to hide their presence from them._'

"Hm?" He then noticed something written in Kagome's file. He leaned forward taking a closer look at the words. "Strong Energy? What the hell does that mean?"

Curiosity came over him again and he looked in each of the gang's files. "Inuyasha: Strong Energy, Kikyo: Strong Energy, Miroku: Strong Energy. Sango: Good Energy, Ena: Decent Energy, Ash: Strong Energy, Rin: Good Energy, Sesshoumaru: Very Good Energy. Koga: Very Good Energy, Ayame: Good Energy." He raised a brow. '_Why the hell has he written stuff like that down?_' He gasped realizing something before gazing back at that orb. '_Is he planning on taking their energy and putting it in that orb? But why?_' He looked back at the files. '_For what foul purpose?_'

He quickly put the camera in his knapsack and began cleaning up the files and putting them back to how they were before. While doing so an envelope caught his eye. "Hm? Now what's this?" He picked up and raised a brow. "An invitation?" He turned the envelope hoping to find some type of clue on the back. "For what?" Quickly he placed the envelope down and took a picture of it.

He hummed now thinking about what he had found. '_But what is this guy planning?_' He glanced back at the orb. '_Why is he planning on collecting energy from us?_'

He flinched when a familiar scent reached his nose. "Oh shit." He darted his eyes towards the door. '_Damn it! Naraku's coming back and he's very close!_' The wolf took a step back from the desk. '_Damn and I don't have enough time to get out of here before he catches me!_' Koga began scanning the room searching for someplace to escape or hide.

Instinctively he looked up at the ceiling realizing that the ceiling was tile and can easily be pushed open and closed again. He looked around the room and to his surprise to find one of the chairs underneath one of the tiles.

'_Looks like I'm having good luck today._' Koga quickly shoved the camera back in his knapsack placing the clear case back on the orb and rushed towards the chair. Once on the chair he carefully pushed the tile up and moved it out of the way allowing him to hop in.

He was surprised to find himself in a huge vent, he groaned with a blank expression. '_Looks like Naraku made himself a quick escape._' He shook his head snapping himself out of his thoughts and quickly closed the tile and the vent. He heard the door open and kept himself still praying that Naraku wouldn't stay too long.

"I can't believe I forgot to put this thing away." He heard Naraku say hearing him pick up something. His gut told him that Naraku was talking about the orb and he suddenly realized something. '_Ya know it's not like Naraku to leave something like that out. Did he seriously forget to put it away?_'

Koga's ears twitched when he heard the safe lock. "Oh I must get going or else Yuki will have my head." '_Yuki? Who the hell is that?_'

He then heard the office door close and lock. Koga released a breath in relief. "That was close." He slowly turned and began strolling down. '_Now I have to get out of here and develop those pictures. Once that's done I must find Kikyo, Kagome and the others and show them._'

* * *

"How's Ayame doing?" Saika asked Nagami anxiously hoping the black miko's plan was working.

"The black aura around her is growing light which means the elixir is working." Nagami informed watching the aura around the wolf girl lighten up.

The group sighed in great relief. "Then all that's left to do is break the curse." Miroku responded. "Which won't be too hard right Nagami?"

"No it shouldn't be too hard now." The black priestess turned to them. "Then once the curse is broken we'll need to give her a fair amount of energy so she can make a speedy recovery."

Kikyo narrowed her gaze and took a step forward. "Then I'll be the first one to volunteer."

Nagami sighed softly. "That's very sweet and brave of you Kikyo. But in order for her to recover smoothly she needs the energy from a demon or half demon at the least."

"Yes since human energy isn't nearly enough to help recover from energy lose." Sesshoumaru spoke up catching their gazes. "If she was human it would work but for a demon or half demon you need another demon or half demon in order for her to recover faster."

"I guess I can understand that." Kagome responded softly.

"Well there's two half demons and full demon in the room." Ash voiced in trying to lighten up the mood and smiled. "So take your pick."

"Well it probably would make more sense to transfer some energy from Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru since they're also canines." Nagami pondered more to herself then the group.

"Does it honestly matter what energy you use?" Sango questioned curiously raising a brow.

"Well it does matter when it comes to transferring energy from a human to a demon. But when it comes to what type of demon or human it truly doesn't matter." Nagami sighed and gazed at the boys. "So it looks like you'll have to figure out who'll give up some of their energy."

The demons glanced at one another like they were mentally figuring out who it would be. "But you guys can figure that out while I give Ayame the potion." The black miko told the boys as she turned back to her bag and pulled out a light blue potion. She stuck her needle onto the cap and began sucking in the potion into the needle.

While she was taking care of Ayame the demon boys turned to each other. "Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Ash suggested to the dog boys.

"I'm game." Inuyasha responded before gazing at his brother. "What about you Sesshoumaru?"  
Sesshoumaru just sighed before bringing his hand forward. "I'm in." Their friends watched them as they decided who would give Ayame some of their energy.

Ash cursed. "Damn it." He grumbled looking disappointed. "I was so sure I would win this one."

"Oh don't worry Ash." He heard Ena say catching his attention. She smiled up at him. "You tried and I'm glad you were willing to help Ayame out."

Ash then smiled in return. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru glared at one another. "Okay Sesshoumaru it's just you and me." Determination gleamed in his gaze. "Be prepared to loose!"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Oh please just go on with it."

"Yes it's not like it'll be a total lose if one of you loose." Rin commented crossing her arms gazing at the two boys blankly.

The inu boys gazed at one another sternly determined to defeat the other. "One two three shoot!" Inuyasha counted loudly and released their hands. The hanyou gasped noticing that he lost! "What!?"

He scowled when he heard his older brother chuckle. "Looks like you can't defeat me even had a silly game."

"You wanna bet!" Inuyasha practically shouted angrily challenging him once again. "I want a rematch!" He motioned to step more towards his brother.

"Inuyasha." He felt someone gently push him back slightly. The hanyou lowered his gaze to find Kagome in front of him. "Maybe some other time but right now we don't have time to fool around."

Inuyasha groaned still sounding a bit angry but released a rough sigh. "Fine I'll drop it for now." He darted his glare back on his brother. "But don't go thinking I'll forget!" He pointed at him. "We will have a rematch later! So don't forget!"

Sesshoumaru and the others rolled their eyes at the hanyou's sour loser attitude. "Alright then…" They turned their attention towards Nagami whom was now turned to them. "Once the black aura around her as faded we'll give her your energy Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Understood."

Kagome sighed in relief. '_Well that wasn't too bad. Breaking that curse turned out to be a piece of cake._' She suddenly gasped when she felt something in her jeans vibrate.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned when he heard her gasp.

The miko pulled out her cell phone. "Somebody's calling me."  
Inuyasha raised a brow. "Who the hell would be calling you? Everyone's here."

Kagome arched a brow when she saw the number. "I don't recognize this number."

"Then don't answer it." Rin voiced in her gaze hard on her sister. "It could be a creep of some sorts."

"I think she should." Kikyo remarked tossing a quick stare towards Rin but looked back at Kagome. "It could be Koga for all we know."

The miko gasped. "You really think so?"

"Only one way to find out." Kikyo responded sternly.

With that said Kagome quickly flipped open the phone answering it. "Hello?"  
"_**Kagome! I thought you wouldn't answer.**_"

"Oh my gosh Koga!" Kagome exclaimed with her gaze shooting open.

"Koga!?" The group gaped out. Ash tossed Kikyo an odd questionable look. "How the hell did you know it would be Koga?"  
Kikyo shrugged. "I was honestly taking a guess. But you never know with him being watched all the time he may have to use a pay phone to contact us."

"True." Miroku nodded in agreement.

"What's going on Koga?" Kagome began to question hoping nothing terrible was happening.

"_**Don't worry Kagome nothing bad is happening quite yet.**_" He reassured her. "_**Where are you guys?**_"

"We're at the hospital taking care of Ayame." The miko answered. She heard him gasp and quickly ask. "_**Is she alright? Is she really cursed?**_"

Kagome nodded. "Yes she was but she's going to be alright." She gazed up at Nagami. "We're taking care of it."

She heard him sigh in relief. "_**Well stay there I'm on my way.**_"

"Wait! You're coming here?"

The group gasped. "What?"

"Koga's actually coming here?" Kikyo questioned her best friend with wide hopeful eyes.

Kagome gazed at her friend waiting for Koga to answer. "_**Yes I am. Since I have unexpectedly found some type of information that I would like to share with you guys.**_"

"Information? Like what?"

Inuyasha's gaze went wide at that. '_As the wolf actually gathered some information?_'

"_**I'll show you when I get there. So please stay there as long as you can.**_"

Kagome nodded. "Alright Koga we'll be waiting." With that said he hung up and she flipped her phone shut and dug it back into her pocket.

"So what's going on?" Sango questioned strolling up to the miko. "Is Koga actually coming here?"

"Yes." Kagome answered. "Apparently he found some information that he would like to show us."

"Like what?" Ena asked curiously.

"I don't know he didn't say. He said he would show us when he gets here." Kagome responded. "So we have to stay here until he gets here."

"You don't have to tell us twice." Inuyasha grunted crossing his arms. "I would like to hear what that mangy wolf had found out."

"Hopefully it's something useful." Sesshoumaru grunted out.

"Alright Sesshoumaru." The dog demon darted his gaze towards the black miko. She was motioning him to come forward. "The curse is broken now we just have to transfer some of your energy into her."

Sesshoumaru nodded as he approached her. "And how would you want me to transfer my energy to her?"

"Not much just hold her hand." Nagami instructed, Sesshoumaru's response was sitting down next to the wolf girl and held her hand. "Now close your eyes and concentrate." She turned to face the two fully and held up to of her fingers. "And leave the rest to me."

Sesshoumaru nodded allowing her to take the lead, Nagami closed her eyes and began ton concentrate. The others watched as she began to chant a spell in a language that they couldn't understand, soon around Sesshoumaru and Ayame emerged a bright light blue light. Most of the light however came from Sesshoumaru and as Nagami chanted the spell the light from the dog demon floated towards the young girl. Soon the moisture on the girl's face vanished and she was soon breathing smoothly and normally once again.

"Amazing." Senior Higurashi said in awe.

"Imagine what a little energy can do for someone." Ash commented with Ena hanging onto his arm.

"No kidding." Ena responded agreeing with her boyfriend.

The light vanished and Nagami sighed with relief. "There that should do it." They all at Ayame to see that she actually did look a lot better than she was a while ago.

The group sighed in relief. "Nagami you are truly the best." Kagome praised the black miko with a grateful smile.

Nagami gave her a small smile. "Happy to help anyway I can."

"But that looks like it took a lot out of you." Saika pointed out to her old friend with concern.

The black priestess waved her hand slightly. "Oh only a little bit but don't worry I'll recover." She smiled at Sesshoumaru. "Thank you Sesshoumaru."

He nodded and then retreated to Rin's side. "Now all that's left to do is to let Ayame rest and recover." Nagami told the group. "Which I'm sure won't be too long considering she's free from that curse."

"Yes." Kikyo responded smiling at the young girl. "She can finally sleep at ease." '_Same with Koga._'

Nagami began putting her things away. "So then," She caught their attention as she smirked at them, "shall we wait in the waiting room for Koga?"

"Can't we stay in here?" Inuyasha asked curiously with a raised brow.

"Well we could but I think it would be best if we allowed Ayame to rest without us in the room." The black miko explained warmly.

"Yes." He heard Kagome agree getting his attention. She smiled up at him. "We should allow Ayame to rest in peace, she's had enough drama for one lifetime."

Inuyasha sighed understanding where his girlfriend was going with this. He then nodded. "Alright then," He turned towards the door, "then let's go wait for that wolf."

His friends and the adults nodded before following him and Kagome into the waiting room. '_I just hope Koga can make it here without getting caught._' Kikyo prayed anxiously.

* * *

They made it into the waiting room. "Now we just have to settle down and wait." Miroku told the group calmly.

"We figured that much." Inuyasha grunted before walking in with his arms crossed. "And hopefully will get here soon. I'm anxious to know what he's found out."

"Same here." Ash responded as he sat down with Ena taking a seat right next to him. "It'll be good to finally get rid of that creep for good." Ena added with a soft sigh leaning her head against the neko's shoulder.

"No kidding." Sango agreed taking a seat across from the two with Miroku quickly sitting next to her. "Just remembering what that sick demon has done to both Kagome and Koga and Ayame makes me sick."

"Couldn't agree more." Miroku agreed nodding wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"But this is just so confusing." Kikyo spoke up taking a seat next to Ena getting their attention. "Just what in the world is Naraku planning? Why was he tempting to take Kagome and Ayame's energy?"

"Why the hell are you asking us for?" Inuyasha remarked roughly gazing sternly at Kikyo holding Kagome's hand as she stood very close to him. "It's not like we would know anything."

"I realize that but maybe we can at least try and figure out." Kikyo defended softly.

"Maybe he's doing this to gain power." They heard Ena suggest grasping their attention. "Since again isn't he a power hungry type of demon?"

"Yes but why would he just go after Kagome and Ayame's energy?" Rin questioned sitting next to Miroku with Sesshoumaru standing up leaning against a wall next to her.

"Yes if he truly wanted power why would he go after two young girls?" Sesshoumaru added to her question with his normal monotone voice.

"Well like I said while taking care of Ayame's curse." Nagami stepped in catching their attention. "It may not just be Kagome and Ayame he's after he could be after many people. It's just those two were probably the easiest to catch."

"True considering how young they were when he had them in his clutches." Ash agreed.

"Good you're all still here!"

The gang jerked quickly darted their gazes towards the open as Koga emerged.

"Koga!" Everyone practically shouted surprised to see him standing there. "You actually made it!?" Ena gaped out.

Koga narrowed his gaze slightly. "What you thought I wasn't going to keep my word!"

"No it's not that Koga." Kagome defended as she quickly strolled up to him catching his gaze. "It's just with you being watched by Naraku and his minions constantly we just thought that…"

"You might not show up because of that." Kikyo added appearing next to Kagome.

Koga groaned. "At this point I'm not sure if I'm still being watched or not."

"How could you not be so sure?" Inuyasha questioned him narrowing his gaze slightly. He then began eyeing him. "They didn't end up following you did they?"

"Honestly I have no clue anymore. They could very well have followed me with me not being aware of it."

"You idiot!" Inuyasha practically shouted not believing Koga would actually put them all at risk like that. "How could you not be aware if one of those creeps were following you?"  
"Because they could be hiding their presences with one of those stupid scrolls!" Koga shot back glaring at him.  
Inuyasha and the others flinched. "What?"

"What are you talking about Koga?" Ena questioned the wolf with an odd expression. She strolled up to him with Ash close beside her.

"This is why." Koga dug into his knapsack and pulled out an envelope of photos. He handed it to them. "I managed to sneak into Naraku's office and took these pictures of some interesting things."  
The group gasped and Kagome quickly grabbed the photos. Her friends and family gathered around as she began looking through the pictures.

"What the hell is this!?" Sango practically shouted and darted her gaze towards Koga. "He has a file on all of us!?"

"Apparently." Koga answered. "Though I'm not sure about his minions but I know we all have one including myself."

"Oh God when the hell did he take these pictures!" Rin gaped out in disgust gazing over at Koga. "I surely don't remember him or any of his men taking pictures of any of us."

"And that's what makes me think these guys are hiding their presences with those scrolls." Koga emphasized. "Oh else how would they have gotten those pictures without us being aware of it."

Rin shivered. "Ugh that's just plain damn creepy."

"Argh! What a bunch of sick stalkers!" Sango complained angrily agreeing with Rin.

The boys growled viciously not liking the fact that these other boys were taking pictures of their girlfriends, not to mention them.

"Well these bastards are so dead now." Ash replied blankly in an angry tone.

The boys nodded. "Most definitely." Miroku agreed glaring at the photos.

Ena then raised a brow when she noticed something. "Strong Energy?" She read out loud.

"Hm?" Her friends responded now looking at her. She noticed and pointed at Kagome's file. "This, it says she has strong energy."

They looked. "And Kagome isn't the only one whom is being categorized by energy." Koga spoke up; he tilted his head towards the photos. "As you can see each one of us as either very good, strong, good and decent energy written on our files."

"What the heck?" Inuyasha commented roughly gazing at Koga. "What the hell-"

"I honestly have no clue why. But there was some type of orb in there which was filled with energy."

"Seriously?" Kagome questioned Koga with an arched brow.

Koga nodded. "Yes I even managed to get a picture of it."

Kagome gasped and quickly flipped through the photos until she saw the orb. "Whoa." She said in awe.

"Man does that orb look bright." Saika commented.

"And this was filled with energy you said?" Sesshoumaru recited gazing at the wolf demon.

Koga nodded. "That's what I sensed from it."

Nagami's gaze went wide before sighing softly. "Well now _**that **_definitely confirms it."

"Confirms what?" Sango questioned the black miko.

"That Naraku is indeed collecting energy." Nagami answered sternly. She tapped the photo with her finger. "That is called an Energy Orb. It is used to collect and store energy and keep it locked up until the owner decides to release it."

The group gasped realizing something. "Then this orb must be where Naraku is storing Ayame's energy." Miroku concluded firmly.

Koga jerked and darted his gaze towards the boy. "Ayame's energy?"

"Yes Koga." He lowered his gaze to Kikyo. "The curse that had been on Ayame allowed Naraku to take some of her energy whenever he pleased."

The wolf's gaze shot wide open. "What?" '_That energy that I sensed earlier in that orb…it was actually __**Ayame's **__energy?_'

"Though I don't understand why?" Inuyasha voiced in getting his attention. "Why would Naraku take energy from a kid? She can't be all that strong can she?"

Koga narrowed his eyes. "How the hell would I know?"

"Well young people tend to have a lot more energy than older people do." Nagami spoke up catching their gazes. Her arms were crossed continuing to explain. "So he's probably going after you kids because you're all young and have lots of energy to burn."

"That's true." Ash agreed and looked at his friends. "And with her being a demon she has _**way **_more energy to burn than humans and hanyous."

"And he's probably also going after most of us because we're hanyous, demons, mikos and monks whom have lots of energy to spare." Ena brought up.

"But what about you and Sango? The last time I checked you two weren't any of those?" Inuyasha questioned her curiously.

Ena shrugged. "Maybe we're just some extra source of energy."

"Okay so we've confirmed that he's collecting energy. But that doesn't tell us _**why **_he's collecting energy." Rin reminded them.

"Well like we've said before," They looked at Nagami, "Naraku is now a demon whom loves being powerful and there are ways to make one stronger. One can choose to do it the old fashion way and train or one can choose to cheat and drain certain people of their energy and make it their own. Though for that option they have to do certain steps in order to transfer that energy into their bodies."

"So is he just trying to make himself stronger?" Sesshoumaru asked with interest.

"That's the way it looks at this point." Nagami answered. "Considering he is a half demon."

"Half demon!?" The group gaped out.

"Naraku's a half demon?" Kagome asked with wide shocked eyes.

Nagami nodded. "Yes and he was picked on terribly for it in his earlier years."

"Wouldn't doubt it." Senior Higurashi spoke up gazing up at Nagami. "Back in those days if one was a hanyou you were brutally harassed, mistreated, sometimes murdered and convicted for things they never did. Though nowadays they're getting treated with some respect."

"That's because of the Civil Rights Act not just towards different human and demon races but also towards hanyous as well. Since at that time hanyous stood up for themselves and proved they could be just as tough and be just as successful and do anything just like any regular human or demon could." Nagami informed adding on to what the old man had said.

"Yeah I've heard about that in history class." Miroku commented gazing over at his friends. "But even though that Act was passed there are still hanyous whom are still getting mistreated."

"Well luckily that ain't us." Inuyasha remarked with a soft grunt.

"So far anyway." Ash pointed out to him.

"So Naraku had been harassed for most of his life even when the Act was passed?" Kagome summarized.

"Yes which would be why he is so abusive because he was abused both by society and by his own parents." Nagami began to explain.

"His parents?" Sango repeated raising a brow.

The black miko nodded. "Yes I've met his parents they weren't exactly what you would call…nice. But back in high school when we were dating every time he got harassed he would always say to me, _**One day of these days I will make them all pay**_."

"Well with the way things are going he might just get his wish." Sango commented roughly.

"Perhaps." Nagami replied nodding slightly.

"So is Naraku doing this because he wants revenge? Not just on the Higurashi family and my family, but everyone else as well?" Inuyasha asked her oddly.

"I think so. I think he's aiming his revenge at anybody whom never accepted him in his earlier years."

"Talk about holding a grudge." Ena grunted out.

"But why did he start out his revenge on the Higurashi's?" Sesshoumaru questioned. "Why not just start with the people whom actually went to his school?"

Nagami sighed. "To be honest Mr. Higurashi did in fact go to our high school."

"What!?" They gaped out their gazes shooting wide open.

"Our dad actually attended your high school!?" Rin recited with shocked eyes.

"Mom?" Kagome gazed at her mother. "Did you know about this?"

Saika nodded. "Yes I did."

"No…" Kagome said softly realizing something before panicking. "Don't tell me dad actually made fun of Naraku!?" '_No! Dad would never do such a thing! Would he?_'

Her mother sighed softly, which made her heart sink. "There was a time in his life that he did actually make fun of Naraku in high school."

"What!?" Her girls practically screeched. Inuyasha's gaze went wide. "Why!?" Kagome stressed out not wanting to believe her own father would do such a thing. "Why would he do such a thing?"

"He was new to the school and was trying to make friends. But apparently he made friends with the wrong crowd and he was pressured to harass Naraku. However he only did it once and after that one time he felt so horrible that he refused to do it again. So he tried his best to avoid that group all together but they kept on finding him and he would end up watching them make fun of Naraku." Saika explained.

"And that group made fun of Naraku?" Ash recited making sure he heard that right.

Saika nodded. "Yes brutally."

"Didn't dad do anything?" Kagome continued to question hoping that he did.

"He tried Kagome but he was only one boy against the whole student body. Every time he tried he ended up getting beaten up and eventually gave up trying. But boy did he ever regret giving up, which is why he taught you girls to never give up on anything no matter what." Saika stressed sadly.

Miroku sighed. "Guess it couldn't be helped back in that time. People were still adjusting to the new act and most people still acted on viciously."

"So then Naraku saw him as someone who never accepted him." Ena concluded as she begun to pull the pieces together.

"And then when Mr. Higurashi got in the middle of Mrs. Higurashi and Naraku that made his hatred towards him worse." Sesshoumaru added pulling more of the pieces together. His gaze narrowed. "So then probably when the two fell in love and got married that made his hatred grow even more."

"So then he saw Mrs. Higurashi as someone whom never accepted him and he began hating her as well." Ena continued narrowing her gaze.

"Which probably lead him to target the Higurashi family first because of that hatred." Ash went on.

Nagami nodded. "Yes since I do believe that Naraku could have fallen in love with Saika."

"What?" The teens gaped out as Saika darted her surprised gaze to Nagami.

"Well he surely had a funny way of showing it." Inuyasha scoffed narrowing his gaze. "If he seriously calls beating up women or cheating on them a show of affection than that crack pot is more messed up than I thought."

"He was only abusive if he was seriously angered and that happened a lot which made it hard to be around him, and the cheating surely didn't help at all either." Nagami explained rolling her eyes. "But I think Mr. Higurashi getting involved and marrying the woman Naraku probably loved may have set him over the edge."

"But what about you or that other girl he cheated with?" Sango brought up raising a brow. "Did he love you guys as well?"

"Apparently not as much as Saika."

"I still find it hard to believe that a sick bastard like him would be in love with Mrs. Higurashi." Inuyasha grunted gruffly.

"Well it must be true if they were the first one's to feel his wrath." Miroku reminded him.

"Yeah well that could have been Naraku being a sore loser!" The hanyou commented roughly. "He could have just hated the fact that he lost a woman to a human."

"But then why was he so determined to keep her if he wasn't?" Nagami questioned him. "He never fought like that when I broke up with him or when the girl he chose to cheat with basically broke up with him. So why would he suddenly fight for Saika if he possibly didn't fall for her?"

Inuyasha jerked when she came at him with those questions. "Either way you go Inuyasha…" He looked at Miroku, "it always leads back to that."

"Well it surely doesn't seem like he does anymore." Sesshoumaru brought up. "Considering he's basically targeting her whole family."

"Huh?" Koga lowered his gaze to Kikyo. "Am I missing something here?"

Kikyo sighed looking up at him. "I'll explain later."

"Okay lets summarize what we have figured out." Koga sighed getting everyone's attention. "Naraku is collecting energy using certain spells and such and putting them in that Energy orb. He's collecting energy to make him stronger so he can carry out his revenge on the people whom never accepted him and he began his revenge with the Higurashi's because he hated them the most. Considering Mr. Higurashi may have taken the women he could have loved."

"Wait!" Kagome suddenly spoke up catching everyone's gazes. She looked up at Inuyasha. "How does your family fit in all of this?"

Inuyasha's gaze went wide as she reminded him of that. "Yes." The two looked at Kikyo as she gazed at Nagami. "How is Inuyasha involved in all of this?"  
Nagami sighed softly gazing at them blankly. "That's not my story to tell, that's something that Inutashio should explain."

Inuyasha narrowed his gaze and looked at Sesshoumaru. "Then let's go pay dad a visit. It's about time we get to the bottom of this so we can figure out some type of battle plan."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Agreed." He turned glancing over his shoulder. "Let's get going while we have a moment to spare."

"Right." The other teens nodded with determination.

The group began to move out of the waiting room. "I'll go too." Koga responded motioning to follow.

"Wait Koga." Kikyo said quickly stepping up to him. He stopped to look at her. "I think you should stay here."

"What? Why the hell should I do that?" Koga questioned her with slight anger. "Especially when we are so close to figuring out Naraku and his angle."

"Koga you've done enough for today." Kikyo told him calmly. "You shouldn't have to put yourself more as risk than you already are."

"At this point I could careless." Koga retorted glaring at her. "Ayame's out of harm so I have nothing to worry about it."

"You can't be so sure about that Koga." Ash advised stepping up beside Kikyo. "She may be out of harm right now but that doesn't mean she can't go back in Naraku's grasp."

Koga's eyes went wide as he pointed that out to him. "Yes Koga." He gazed over at Ena as she appeared beside her boyfriend. "There could be a chance Naraku could come after her again."

"Yes especially if he's planning on draining her dry." Miroku voiced in. "So I do think it would be best if you stayed here with Ayame. You know just to be cautious you never know when those guys will suddenly appear."

"Especially if they are hiding their presence from us." Sango brought up reminding him of that.

"Yeah and I don't think you would want her placed under a curse once again." Inuyasha commented crossing his arms with a blank stare.

Koga lowered his gaze. "No I don't."

"And besides all that…" He raised his eyes slightly as Kagome approached him. She smiled. "After all she's been through don't you think it would make Ayame extremely happy to wake up seeing her older brother beside her, safe and sound? I'm sure she's missed you and been wanting to see you more than anything."

"As do I." The wolf responded softly.

"Then go see her and be there when she wakes up and let her know things will be alright. Just be there for her." Kagome continued to advise him. "Since who knows when you'll get a chance like this again."

Koga lowered his gaze thinking about what she had said. He sighed now smiling at her. "Alright I will."

Kagome smiled in return and looked back at her other friends. "Alright now let's head out guys."

They nodded and motioned towards the door. Koga gasped suddenly remembering something. "Wait!"

"Ugh! What now?" Inuyasha practically barked out with irritation. He glared at the wolf. "We don't have anymore time to waste talking to you."

"I realize that mutt-face!" Koga shot back tossing a glare at him before gazing at the group with urgency. "But be on guard because before I snuck into Naraku's office I saw Genji leave. He's out to get you Sesshoumaru hoping to take your energy and give it to Naraku."

Sesshoumaru groaned narrowing his gaze. "I was wondering when that bastard would strike again." He nodded in gratitude. "Thank you for the heads up."

Koga nodded in return. "No problem."

"Okay now let's get going before dad leaves the station." Inuyasha ushered anxious to get to the bottom of this mystery.

The group then finally retreated leaving Koga all alone. He sighed. '_I just hope Naraku didn't setup some type of trap._' He gazed at the floor. '_Since I find it very unlikely that Naraku would actually leave stuff like that out._'

* * *

A happy flirtatious feminine giggle echoed throughout the room. "Oh Naraku you're such a trickster."

"Heh well I'm glad you think so." Naraku said smirking at the woman. The woman was a beautiful dragon demon with light blue scale like skin and beautiful sparkling ruby eyes. Her hair was a sparkling purple that stopped in the middle of her back.

The two were lying on a queen-sized bed with their lower halves covered by the bed sheets. Naraku's arm was wrapped around the dragon demon. "It's good to be with someone whom _**actually **_appreciates me and my intelligence."

"Oh Naraku you knew that's what I love about you." The woman smiled leaning against his bare chest. "That's what first attracted me to you."

"You flatter me all too well Yuki." Naraku complemented with a wicked smile.

Yuki giggled smiling up to him. "I'm here to serve you anyway I can. I just find your trickery so sexy and brave. I don't think anybody would have the guts to actually allow that wolf to find those things, things that could end up getting you locked up."

"Yes I do have a lot of guts." Naraku laughed out. "But don't worry it'll all pay off soon I'll have all of their energies which will make me much more powerful than ever before." He smirked wickedly. "Making it easy to inflicted my revenge on these poor saps."

"Oh just hearing you talk like that makes pleasant shivers go down my spine." Yuki cooed with a seductive tone. She twirled her fingers in his hair. "And soon we'll take control of this pathetic country and then we'll be unstoppable."

Naraku just laughed. "Well my lovely dragon I'm glad you're excited about my plan. But soon it'll become a reality."

Yuki sighed pleasantly laying her head on his chest closing her eyes. "I honestly can't wait."

Naraku rubbed her shoulder. '_And soon everyone will regret ever harassing me._' His gaze went hard. '_And for taking what was mine._' He looked up at the ceiling. '_Ain't that right Hiraku. I took your life as payback for taking what was mine and now I will inflict what you've done on the people you love._' He smirked. '_And all you can do is watch regretting ever stepping between me and Saika._'

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

Yes! I finally finished this chapter! Again I'm sorry for the late update and I'm sorry the chapter isn't exactly long. But I hope this chapter was worth the wait and made some sense. If it didn't I apologize I tried to explain the situation as best as I could. But I hope you all liked the chapter nonetheless. Don't know when I'll get the next chapter up, since now I have to get working on the chapter for **Lost Memories**. But next chapter will be when Genji attacks and they learn more about how Inuyasha's family is involved and they learn about the plan. Won't tell you much more than that.

Hope to see you all in the next chapter! Again I'm sorry for the long wait!  
**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	37. the battle race

Alright I'm now going to finish this story. No I'm not done with my novel, I have decided to scrap the novel and completely rewrite since I've developed a new plot for it and it's kind of making it hard to keep the previous chapters I have for it. Don't know when I'll start rewriting the novel but I have another novel in the ropes that I might publish before the one I'm going to rewrite. But it's only on chapter 9 so it might take a while to get it published. So while I'm working on that I figured to work on some of my fanfics mainly this story so I can get it out of the way. I don't have the other chapters written but I figured to get this one up that way you know I'm still alive and still thinking about these stories. So anyway let's get to the final chapters of Finding Your Voice and Keeping It!

**Chapter 37: The Battle Race**

"Wait hold on!" Sesshoumaru suddenly spoke up as the group stepped outside.

"What now!" Inuyasha retorted, getting extremely irritated with all this constant interruption. "Can't you people just wait until we get to the station to talk!"

Sesshoumaru shot him a piercing glare, "Don't start with me little brother!"

Inuyasha flinched slightly, not liking the glare his brother was giving him. His stare hardened in return but he just looked away stubbornly and snorted out. "Keh!"

The dog demon just sighed as he shook his head. Why must his young brother be so stubbornly annoying? It must run in the family, considering all of the Morkien men are usually always stubborn.

"So what's up Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked, catching his attention.

"I think we should all split up."

"What why?" Kagome questioned hastily. She appeared beside her sister as she went on with a worried, frightful tone. "Wouldn't it be safer if we stuck together?"

"Not with Genji and those other bastards on the loose." Sesshoumaru commented roughly reminding them of that.

"Yes that is true." Miroku crossed his arms as he met his friends' stares. "If we stay together they'll all ambush us and attack us all." His gaze narrowed with sincerity, "So if we split up we may have a better chance at not getting ambushed."

"True, since then they would have to split up as well." Sango added understanding their logic.

"And one of us at least needs to make it to the station to question Mr. Morkien." Ena commented with a determined expression. "Since we have no idea how long he'll be there for before he either heads home or goes on another mission."

"And we need that information more than anything; we need to figure this whole thing out." Ash agreed with his girlfriend.

"Alright, alright I see your points." Inuyasha replied with minor frustration. He then turned to face his friends, "So then, how do you suggest we split up?"

"Well…" Kikyo began as she counted, "there are enough of us to split of into groups of twos and maybe one group of three."

"No, splitting off into twos is good enough." Sesshoumaru quickly corrected, tossing her a stern expression.

The teens eyed him questionably, finding his sudden words shocking and strange. "But that would leave someone to vend for themselves." Ash remarked with an odd tone.

"Exactly." The dog demon commented assertively, pointing his finger at the cat hanyou. The teens fidgeted and realized that the full demon had something planned, something that didn't involve them.

"What are you up to Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha eyed his brother suspiciously.

"I'll be the one that vends for himself." Sesshoumaru insisted with a hardened, determined stare.

"What!" His girlfriend yelped out immediately grasping his attention. "No way! You're not going anywhere on your own!"

The dog demon's eyes narrowed, "You do realize that I have enough power to defend myself. I am a full demon and I can fully handle anything those pathetic demons or humans throw at me."

"Wait, now I see where you're going with this." Ash suddenly exclaimed as it clicked in his mind. He caught their stares as he went on, "This Genji character is after you hoping to claim Rin am I correct? So most likely Genji will come right for you and you don't want anyone, especially Rin, to be near you so you can fight him one on one."

His friends blinked gazing at him in amazement; even Sesshoumaru stared at him in astonishment. "Wow," He glanced at his young brother, "You're a much more intelligent hanyou than my brother."

"What!" Inuyasha barked out, tossing his brother a harsh glare. He stomped up to his brother with his fist shaking in fury, "Are you looking for a fight?"

"I was merely pointing out the facts Inuyasha."

"What facts! Those _**facts **_are a bunch of bullshit!"

"Guys stop it!" Kagome practically shouted out, shoving the two brothers away from each other. Her action caused the two to immediately stop and look at her as she hardened her gaze on them. "We don't have time for you two to start bickering. So please, just drop it and move on alright!"

Sesshoumaru just looked away while Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms with minor irritation knowing she was right. The others just released a soft, frustrated sigh. These two brothers were just too stubborn for their own good.

"So Sesshoumaru," Rin spoke up quickly changing the subject. She received his attention as she eyed him with concern, "Is that what you are planning on doing? Allowing Genji to go after you and have a one on one battle with him?"

"Well, I am the one he's most likely coming after."

"True and most likely he's the strongest out of the group that might come after us." Sango commented.

"Heh we could handle him no problem." Inuyasha grunted confidentially.

"But still it might truly be best if we leave him to Sesshoumaru." Miroku replied gazing at the hanyou before meeting Sesshoumaru's stare. "Even if we are together he'll most likely attack you first."

"That is why I'm suggesting I go alone." Sesshoumaru stressed, hating the fact he was repeating himself. He hardened his stare, "Besides I have a score to settle with him and I think it's about time we settled it once and for all."

The younger teens and Rin stared at him once again puzzled by his blunt confession. A light bulb suddenly light up when the boys got what he meant while the girls raised a brow. "What are you-" Rin began to question.

"Alright we understand." Inuyasha intervened, not giving her the chance to finish. His hardened gaze fell upon his friends, "Now we just need to figure out the teams."

"I think the teams are pretty self explanatory." Ash commented.

"Yes, you and Kagome are one team, Sango and I are another, the next one is Ash and Ena and the last team is Kikyo and Rin." Miroku added, pointing at each of them ignoring the girls' confused expressions.

Kagome met Ena's gaze as she questioned, "Are we missing something?"

"Must be a male thing," Ena answered blankly.

"Okay guys let's head out." Inuyasha instructed firmly grabbing Kagome's hand and walked off with her down the sidewalk.

His friends then nodded and separated in different directions. "Be careful!" Rin told her boyfriend firmly as she cupped his warm cheeks. "Don't make me regret parting with you!"

"Don't worry Rin." The dog demon assured grabbing a hold of her hands. "There's no way I'll allow that lowlife demon to get the best of me."

"I know just… please be careful." She pleaded to him.

Sesshoumaru nodded, "I will." He then gave her a quick peck. "Now go."

"Come on Rin." Kikyo voiced in as she grabbed Rin's arm. She gently began pulling her away, "Let's leave this to him."

Rin gave Sesshoumaru one last look before turning allowing the young girl to lead her away from him. His gaze hardened with immediate determination and began walking in the opposite direction. '_Okay, Genji, today's the day we'll settle this once and for all._'

* * *

Genji and his men were up on the roof of one of the tall buildings. Sensing and watching carefully before they could make their moves, Genji then scowled when he sensed that the group was separating. He then turned to face his troop, "Looks like they're all going their separate ways."

"They must be heading home." One of his men suggested.

"Then let's separate ourselves." Genji ordered assertively. He then pointed at them as he added with a hard, angry expression, "We need to capture those teens immediately! Master Naraku is getting very impatient."

"What about Sesshoumaru? Wasn't he our main target?"

"Leave that dog to me." His gaze filled with hatred, "Him and I have a little score to settle." He waved his hand motioning them to leave, "So I'll leave the humans and hanyous to you guys."

He heard the group chuckle sounding amused. Genji then smirked humorously, "But remember, don't have too much fun. We still need those annoying insects, so no killing."

"Aww that's no fun." One complained.

Genji merely shrugged, "Go ahead and kill them but I'm sure that won't make Naraku very happy."

The group fidgeted at that remark, they then sighed with minor defeat, "Oh all right no killing."

"But we'll at least get some fun out of this."

His minions laughed as they vanished from Genji's sight. Genji then groaned as he turned his focus downwards onto the streets. '_It's time to settle this Sesshoumaru._' He jumped down with anger rushing through him. '_You're not going to get away with taking __**my **__Rin from me!_'

* * *

"Inuyasha, are you sure we should let Sesshoumaru handle Genji all on his own?" Kagome questioned in concern.

"Don't worry about him, Kagome, he's a full demon. He can take care of himself."

"But still Genji is under the rule of Naraku! Who knows what that demon could be scheming."

"Whatever the case Sesshoumaru is strong enough to handle anything those creeps throw at him. Just have some faith in him would ya?" Inuyasha stressed out not believing what had just come out of his mouth. Never in a million years would he defend his brother like this, but considering the circumstances he had no choice.

Kagome blinked at what the hanyou had just said; it almost seemed unreal. But she exhaled quietly pushing that thought aside. She then lowered her gaze, she knew Inuyasha was right; Sesshoumaru was very capable of handling the situation. But when one is working with Naraku one can never be so sure.

Something then came across her mind, "Say Inuyasha?" She caught his glance, "Why did Sesshoumaru decide to go after Genji all on his own?"

"It's a guy thing." Inuyasha answered simply before added, "The two both liked Rin and Sesshoumaru won her heart but Genji just can't get over it. So this battle decides who the better man is."

"What for Rin!" Kagome asked loudly, shocked about his answer.

Inuyasha nodded, "Somewhat, but it's more for pride than anything else." He then gazed at her blankly, "Though in Sesshoumaru's case he just wants to end this with him before it gets too out of hand."

Kagome lowered her taking that into consideration. "Guess I can understand that, especially with Genji working with Naraku."

Inuyasha looked away, knowing she would disagree with what he would say next. "But once this whole thing with Naraku is situated I'll have to have that battle with Koga as well."

"What!" The miko gaped out loudly. "Why!"

He eyed her knowingly, "You know why. It's because we both like you."

"But you're the one that has me Inuyasha! You don't have to fight him!"

"It's for the sense of pride Kagome."

"Screw your prides! I don't want you two to fight over me!" Kagome pleaded as she eyed him angrily.

"You don't get to decide that Kagome!" The hanyou argued firmly. "If Koga backs out then I won't fight him, but if he wants to fight me I won't hesitate to accept the challenge."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome was about ready to fight with him. But suddenly Inuyasha's ears perked up and he came to a halt. "Inuyasha?" She immediately became concerned, completely forgetting about their argument.

Inuyasha didn't answer he just darted his eyes around with his ears twitching.

'_He's hearing something._' Kagome concluded with slight fear. Instinctively she moved closer to the hanyou as she tightly held onto his arm. She glanced around cautiously, '_Where? Where's the demon?_'

The dog hanyou strained his ears and senses on his surroundings. Immediately he flinched and quickly grabbed Kagome, "Look out!"

Kagome yelped as he jumped out of the way just as a lightening bolt hit the ground making it crumble. Holding her close he looked up when he heard laughter. There stood a demon with a braided black hair with what looks to be a lightening rod.

"Looks like the doggy as nice hearing." The unknown demon mocked humorously.

Inuyasha scowled and yelled out, "Who the hell are you!" '_I don't remember seeing him in the past few attacks._'

"Heh had a feeling you wouldn't be familiar with me." The demon teen responded smirking at the hanyou. "I'm one of Naraku's newest members of his team, my name…is Hiten." He then charged towards the two, "And today's the day that you are finished!"

Lightening emerged around his rod; Inuyasha gasped and swiftly picked up Kagome, he had jumped away just as Hiten's rod sliced into the ground. The hanyou landed on top of a building and he carefully set Kagome down on the roof, "Stay here."

The miko nodded slightly, "A-Alright."

Inuyasha scowled as he rushed down towards Hiten like a speeding bullet. "AH!" He slammed his claw into the ground hoping to cut the demon, but the demon dodged. The hanyou growled showing his fangs as he gazed at the demon angrily. "We'll see who's finished."

Hiten grunted with amusement, "Looks like this battle is about to get interesting." He smirked and then dashed towards Inuyasha, "Just how I like it!"

"We'll see how much you like it when you lose!"

Inuyasha rushed up towards Hiten at top speed with his claw stretched out. Hiten noticed and jumped back making the hanyou miss. "Too slow!" Hiten shot another thunderbolt right at Inuyasha.

The hanyou quickly jumped out of the way, he then pounced up with such speed that Hiten didn't notice. Inuyasha took that chance to claw Hiten right across the face.

"Whoa!" Hiten flew back slightly. He brushed his fingertips across the wound on his cheek. He grunted with his attention now on the dog hanyou, "Heh nice shot." His gaze hardened, "But you won't get a second shot."

"Wanna bet!" Inuyasha shot back. He jumped up towards the thunder demon attempting to sock him one.

Hiten moved aside and motioned to strike the hanyou with his rod. However Inuyasha was on guard and grabbed the rod then slammed his knee right into Hiten's gut. Hiten gasped out the breath that was knocked out of him. Inuyasha took that opportunity and punched him right in the face. The hanyou then grabbed the demon's rod with both hands and flipped him over. Hiten was forced to release his rod as he was thrown into the pavement.

"Oh way to go Inuyasha!" Kagome cheered with a proud smile. '_That was a very clever move._'

Hiten groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head. He then heard Inuyasha growl with irritation, "Not down for the count yet I see."

The demon watched Inuyasha as he landed on the ground. Inuyasha's gaze hardened with reawakened anger, "But this time…" He tossed the rod aside, "let's fight the old fashion way!" Inuyasha positioned himself ready to fight.

"Heh alright." Hiten got up and copied Inuyasha's position. "Let's see what you've got hanyou."

The dog hanyou growled softly with his eyes filled with determination. '_I need to finish this before this can get too out of hand._'

* * *

"Do you think we're being followed?" Sango questioned her boyfriend cautiously. She had her senses on high alert as her eyes darted around the area. Ever since they had separated from their friends she had begun to feel a bit uneasy about something.

"Yes we are." Miroku responded in a low stern voice. He felt her eyes on him, but he kept his hardened stare on the sidewalk. He tightened his grip on Sango's hand as he continued to feel a very uncomfortable aura. "I can feel one closing in on us."

She exhaled roughly as she closed her eyes, "And here I was hoping I was just imaging things."

"Sorry to disappoint you sweetheart."

Sango shook her head, "Don't apologize." She revealed her eyes to him, "It's not your fault."

Miroku gave her a small smile, "I know, but I just hate seeing you disappointed."

Sango returned the smile. But her smile quickly faded when she felt the evil aura coming closer, "Should we confront it?"

Her boyfriend glanced around and noticed that some people were walking along the sidewalks. "Let's wait until we get further away from these people." He looked at her, "I would feel horrible if we ended up getting these innocent people involved."

Sango nodded, "Understand." She turned her narrowed gaze down the sidewalk, "I just hope _**he**_ understands that."

"Well, knowing his kind probably not." Miroku answered honestly. "But might as well get as far from these people as possible."

Sango nodded before she peeked over her shoulder, "I just hope we can handle this guy."

* * *

"Stay close Ena." Ash instructed his girlfriend as he held her close to his side.

Ena looked up at him to find his gaze narrowed with his ears twitching. "You're sensing someone don't you?"

"Yeah." Ash replied as he cautiously glanced around. "So keep your guard up."

The young woman gulped nervously before she began to look around as well. '_Where? Where is he?_' "Huh?" Something shiny grasped her attention, it was thin and apparently she could only see it when the sun shined on it. Ena furrowed a brow at the sight before she wiggled herself out of Ash's hold.

"Ena no! Stay close to me!" He exclaimed loudly, panicking as he watched her walk away from him.

She ignored him as she continued her way towards the thin string. '_Just what is that?_' When she was near the string, she went ahead and touched it. Ena immediately winced when she felt something cut her finger, "Ouch!" She gazed down at her hand, "What was that?"

"Ena!" She heard her boyfriend call out to her. Her attention was immediately averted to him when he grabbed her wrist and made her look at him. He glared at her, "You idiot! I told you to stay close to me."

Suddenly a feminine laughter echoed throughout the street. The two gasped at the immediate sound and hastily darted their eyes around, hoping to find the source. The feminine voice then chuckled out, "You fell right into my trap."

"Huh?" The two chorused but suddenly yelped when something wrapped itself around their wrists and lifted them up.

"What the-"

"What the hell is this?" Ash finished for Ena with a furious shout. His ears twitched when the feminine laughter became louder and closer. He averted his attention towards the sound only to gap when he saw a young woman floating down in front of him and Ena.

The woman had short black hair that reached her cheekbones and in her black hair was a red hair band. She had a very revealing black tank top on and it was so tight that Ena wondered how she could possibly breath in that thing. Her skirt was pretty short, the length of it only reached her upper thighs and she wore black tights and black high-heeled boots.

"Hehehe well, well, you two were sure easy to catch." She chuckled wickedly. She held out her hands like she was holding something or that something was wrapped around her fingers.

Ena gasped when she saw the multiple strings of some type of rope or hair wrapped around her fingers. '_That string belongs to her? Just what in the world are those things?_'

"Who the hell are you?" Ash demanded as he hardened his gaze on the woman.

"I'm Yura, the hair mistress." She introduced before she whipped her hand towards him making something cut his cheek.

He winced as Ena gasped out, "Ash!" '_Wait are those strings actually hair strands? B-But… how can they cut flesh like that?_'

"So you better show some respect and come quietly or else I'll have to take you in pieces." Yura threatened in a sweet tone, "Which I would prefer not to do."

Ash scowled as he sharpened his claws, "Like hell I'll listen to you! Electric Claw!" He threw his claw attack at the female demon and the claws shocked her. Ash then swung himself back and hastily swung himself forward and used both of his feet to kick her right in the stomach.

Just as the wind go knocked out of Yura, causing her instinctively release them from their invisible bonds. Ena and Ash gaped but hastily regained their stance on the ground with the cat hanyou in front of his girlfriend. He kept his hardened gaze on the female demon as the shock began to subside.

They kept their focuses on her as they watched her cough as she attempted to regain her breath. Ash and Ena watched her as she gradually raised her piercing glare at them. She scowled, "You will pay deeply for that!"

Then with one swift move of her hand Ena caught sight of a wave of hair like strands coming right for them. She gasped sharply and yelped out, "Look out!" Hastily she pulled Ash just enough to get the large amount of hair to miss them.

"Ena!" Ash gaped out as he glanced back at her, "What did you do that?"

"What do you mean?" Ena shot back a bit offended, "If I didn't pull us aside that ball of hair would have hit us!"

He furrowed a brow, "Ball of hair?"

"Wait… you mean you couldn't see it!"

"Hey, if I could see it I would be here totally confused with what the hell you are talking about!"

"What?" Ena whispered out in surprise, '_How can he not see it? It was literally coming right at us!_'

"Hehehe nice dodge girly." Yura called out immediately grasping their attention. She met their gazes just in time for her to swing them another wave of hair, "But you won't dodge the next!"

Ena yelped sharply, "Ash, dodge it!"

Ash didn't think a second thought before he quickly grabbed Ena and jumped on top of one of the buildings. He dodged just in time to have the hair smash into the ground. He gaped, '_Just what the hell was about to hit us?_' Hastily he whirled his attention at his girlfriend, "Ena, just what was about to hit us?"

"I told you, it was hair!" Ena retorted in dismay.

"Hair?" Ash repeated before glancing back at Yura. '_Well, she did say she was a hair demon. So I guess that means she can control and manipulate hair._ _But…_' His gaze hardened, '_why the hell can't I see it?_'

"La? Well this is certainly a surprise." Yura commented as she eyed the two strangely. "Sure I was told that only mikos and priests would be able to see my lovely hair. But it would seem that you, girl, can see it as well."

Ash gasped and looked at Ena, "Ena?"

Ena stared at Yura with wide eyes, '_Only mikos and priests can see that hair. So then why can I see it as well?_'

"Well, this will certainly make this battle fun!" Yura hollered as she threw another wave of hair at the two.

Ena gasped and quickly clenched Ash's sleeve, "Ash, she's throwing another one!"

Hastily Ash grabbed and moved aside and Ena watched as the hair smashed into the building. Then once Ash landed on top of another building and quickly put his girlfriend down, whipped her around and grabbed her by the shoulders. He then stared at her with desperation, "Ena, you be my eyes so I can beat her!"

"What?"

"Please, Ena, I need you to help me fight her!"

Ena stared at him for a brief moment before narrowing her gaze with determination and nodded, "You can count on me!"

Ash returned her determined expression and gave her a nod. Then with one swift motion he whirled around to face Yura with a harsh, piercing glare. "Now!" He shouted before he pounced towards her, "Let's end this!"

* * *

Kikyo and Rin cautiously strolled down the streets of Tokyo. Both of them had their eyes constantly scanning the area. They were both feeling very uneasy, not just because they were completely by themselves. But also because they felt someone was following them.

"How long do you think we should wait before we confront this person?" Kikyo questioned the older girl as she continued to glance over her shoulder.

"I honestly don't think we should." Rin replied, receiving Kikyo's attention. She narrowed her gaze slightly, "Even though you and I are mikos, or at least have some type of miko power in us, I don't think we can handle those guys completely by ourselves."

"I think we can." Kikyo answered before peeking over her shoulder, "Especially if there's only one."

"But what if there isn't just one?" Rin quizzed her. "Look, we don't know how many are following us. So I think it'll be best if we just ignore them for now and just focus on getting to the police station."

Kikyo exhaled softly, "Yes, I suppose you are right." '_But how long will we be able to avoid confronting them, since eventually they're going to confront us. So we should be on our guard no matter what._'

Then just as she finished that thought a rush of wind blew past the two girls. The two yelped sharply as they shifted their stares towards the source. There in front of them was some type of rat demon; he stood there with a wicked smile.

He chucked, "Hehehe, what joy it is to be hunting down two lovely ladies like yourselves."

Rin and Kikyo gaped, startled by the sight of him. Kikyo hardened her gaze, "I had a feeling this would happen!"

The rat demon continued to chuckle before he charged towards the girls. "This will be fun!"

With haste the girls jumped away from each other in order to dodge the rat's rush attack. But before Kikyo completely past him she quickly grabbed his shirt and shouted, "Purify!" Once that left her lips purple electricity came out of her hand and shocked the rat demon.

"AHHHH!" The rat demon screamed in agony.

"Oh, nice move, Kikyo." Rin complimented the younger girl in astonishment.

"Come on, don't just stand there!" Kikyo retorted with authority. Hastily she grabbed Rin's hand, "Run!"

The two then bolted down the street, not bothering to look back. But it didn't take long before they heard the rat demon yell with fury. The girls yelped as they jumped slightly, startled, but they only quickened their pace not wanting to be caught by the demon.

"You bitches!" He roared as he stormed after them, "Get back here!"

Kikyo grunted, "Man, at times like these I really wish we were in the Feudal Era."

"What? Why?"

"Because with Kagome and me being mikos we'd be able to carry around our bows constantly." She peered back at the rat demon, "Then we'd be able to purify these monsters with no problems at all!"

"Well, sorry to break it to you, but we're not in that time period. So you are going to have to deal with what we have at the moment."

"I know." Kikyo sighed out with minor frustration. '_But it's still bothers me a bit._'

* * *

Sesshoumaru had his hands tucked in his pockets as he strolled down the street. His eyes and nose were on high alert with his eyes constantly scanning the area, searching for any signs of Genji. He knew Genji was following him because he had managed to catch a whiff of it once he separated from Rin, his brother and his friends. But what he found strange was that Genji was not confronting Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru's gaze hardened, '_Just what the hell is that fool doing? Why isn't he confronting me yet? Does he have something up his sleeve or something?_' He then shook his head as he suddenly quickened his pace, '_But I won't fight him right here. I'll lead him towards the park, since I don't want to accidentally break or hurt anybody._'

With that thought in his mind he made his way towards the park. But he kept his senses on high alert, just in case Genji decided to make a move. Then once Sesshoumaru made it to the park he strolled over towards the woodland area that was right next to the park. Once he made it to a clearing he turned his piercing gaze towards where he came from.

Sudden laughter echoed throughout the spot. Sesshoumaru's eye twitched just as Genji finally appeared before him. Genji snorted with a slight smirk, "I was wondering when you were going to stop. Since I know a demon like you would have sniffed me out _**way **_before you left you tiny little group."

"And I'm curious to know why you didn't come up and just attack me?" Sesshoumaru quizzed right back. "Since knowing a short tempered demon like you, you would have pounced on me at any giving moment. So why didn't you?"  
Genji grunted, "Do you honestly think I'm like Naraku who hides behind tricks? Well, sorry to disappoint you but unlike Naraku I don't hide behind traps like that." He then smirked, "And if I want to reclaim Rin I can afford to do such things. Can't have her hate me now can I?"

Sesshoumaru couldn't suppress the furious growl that escaped his throat. "You honestly think," He clenched his fists with fury, "that you can reclaim Rin so easily! Well, think again, Genji," He charged towards Genji as he shouted, "Because you're not getting her!"

Sesshoumaru's claws shined a poisonous green. Genji noticed the claws and hastily jumped away forcing the dog demon to stab his nails into a tree. As a result the tree melted, but Sesshoumaru scowled as he darted his attention towards Genji. He looked just in time to see Genji aim his fire breath right at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru quickly avoid the fire blast and charged his claws at Genji once again. Genji did the same and both of their arms collided with each other and when the two landed on the ground once again their arms began to bleed.

Genji merely snorted with a weak smirk, "Heh, not bad." His expression immediately turned sour, "But don't go thinking you can defeat me so easily." He charged towards Sesshoumaru once again, "Because that won't happen in a million years!"

Sesshoumaru only grunted with irritation and positioned himself, ready to charge or jump at just the right moment. He kept his hardened gaze on his rival, '_We'll see about that._'

* * *

Inuyasha and Hiten had been going at it for about an hour or so. They were constantly going back and forth, sometimes Hiten would get a few hits on Inuyasha and sometimes Inuyasha would and vise versa. But neither one of them refused to back down, they just kept coming back at each other with every ounce of their strength.

Kagome watched in awe but instantly cheered, "Come on, Inuyasha, you can beat him!"

Inuyasha's ears twitched when he heard her voice and he suddenly felt more power rush through him. He then scowled as he pulled back his fist and with every ounce of his strength he threw his fist at Hiten, hitting the demon head on in the face. Hiten yelped out in pain and the attack forced him back, causing him to glide on the ground.

"Whoohoo!" Kagome cheered as she lifted her fist up in the air. "Go, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha panted as he kept his piercing gaze on the thunder demon. He then snarled out, "Do you regret siding with that bastard now!"

Hiten grunted as he sat up while adjusting his jaw and spat out a tooth. He growled as he shifted his glare back on the hanyou, "You'll pay for damaging my handsome face!" With that he quickly got up and darted towards the hanyou with his claw held out, ready to slice Inuyasha in half.

Inuyasha just scowled before he shouted, "Your face should be the least of your worries!" Then just as the thunder demon was about to pound Inuyasha in the face, the hanyou jumped up just in the nick of time. Inuyasha landed behind while also clawing Hiten in the back.

Hiten yelled out agony before swinging his leg around, only to have Inuyasha grab his leg. But before Hiten could do anything about it Inuyasha used both of his hands and swung Hiten around and threw him across the street. Hiten grimaced loudly as he crashed into the brick building.

"Look, I don't have a lot of time to mess around with the likes of you!" He heard Inuyasha bark out. Hiten scowled as he met the hanyou's harsh glare, Inuyasha went on roughly, "So why don't you just give up!"

Hiten snarled, "The day I give up to a bloody half demon…" He shot up on his feet and held out his hand. In his hand a yellow electric ball emerged, he then roared out, "Is the day that hell freezes over!" Then with one swift motion, Hiten threw the electric ball at Inuyasha.

"Whoa!" Inuyasha immediately jumped out of the way. But he didn't have enough time to react when looked over towards Hiten only to be punched in the face. Then hastily, Hiten grabbed onto Inuyasha's sleeve and electrocuted him.

"AHHH!" The dog hanyou screamed out in agony.

Kagome gasped as she shrieked out, "Inuyasha!"

The electrical energy was so strong that once Hiten released the hanyou's sleeve, Inuyasha flew back and smashed into a building. Inuyasha groaned in pain as he sat up and dusted the rumble off of him. Anger rushed through his veins as he tossed his glare at the thunder demon, "You bastard!"

"Hey, just because you threw my staff aside doesn't mean I don't have other ways to release my electrical powers." Hiten remarked in a mocking manner.

Inuyasha scowled furiously at the thunder demon's response. Kagome groaned in dismay as she continued to observe the fight with concern. '_Aw man, there must be something that I can do to help Inuyasha._' She clenched her fist over her heart, '_But what? What can I possibly do?_'

* * *

Sango and Miroku continued to stroll down the sidewalk, still on full alert. But they were constantly wondering when the person or people were going to attack them. Luckily the two were far enough out of Tokyo so innocent people wouldn't get hurt.

"So," Sango began as she glanced over at her boyfriend, "should we confront our friend?"

Miroku sighed, "I suppose we should or else we'll never get to the station."

Sango nodded in response, "Alright." She glanced over her shoulder, "How should we handle this then?"

"Well," Miroku pulled out a couple scrolls out of the inside pocket of his uniform jacket. "Luckily I have packed a couple scrolls with me that can shock any human or demon."

"Really?"

"Yup, as long as they have impure thoughts," He waved his scrolls towards her, "then this scrolls will definitely work."

"Okay, then let's get this over with."

Miroku merely nodded before the two came to a halt. They then turned to face their stalker, but of course when they turned no one was there. But they knew better, they knew the person was still there.

"Alright, come out!" Miroku demanded loudly, "We know you are there!"

"Yeah, so come on out and face us!" Sango added hotly.

"Hehehe not bad." They heard a familiar male laugh out.

Sango and Miroku scowled as they watched Onigumo come out of the alley. "Onigumo!" The two chorused as they met his wicked, humorous gaze.

"So, you were ordered to take care of us I take it?" Sango commented bitterly.

"Yes, though I would have loved to go after that dog hanyou and that mute girl." He merely shrugged, "But oh well might as well let someone new take care of them."

"Someone new?" Miroku recited, narrowing his stare not liking the sound of that.

"Yeah, my uncle recruited more people and he wanted to see how they would handle that dog." Onigumo openly admitted.

'_Damn, can't that coward do anything __**besides**__ recruiting more minions?_' Sango thought with annoyance.

"But, enough about that." Onigumo replied, changing the subject. He then smirked, "I have a task to complete."

Miroku and Sango immediately went into a fighting position. They were ready to counter anything that Onigumo would throw at them. The two knew never to let their guard down, considering he was Naraku's nephew after all.

"Well, if you think we'll be an easy target…" Sango hardened her gaze as she commented harshly, "then you are sadly mistaken."

Onigumo grinned wickedly at them, "We'll see about that." He then snapped his fingers, which caused Miroku and Sango to raise a brow.

Suddenly someone dropped down behind them and captured them in their huge arms. Sango and Miroku yelled in surprise as they were lifted off of the ground. The two darted their attention upwards only to discover Bunka.

"Bunka!" Sango and Miroku gasped out.

"What?" They heard Onigumo speak, grasping their interests. "Did you honestly think I would come here alone?" He chuckled humorously, "Sorry, that ain't going to happen."

"Grr you coward!" Sango roared out with irritation. "Why don't you just fight us yourself instead of always getting assistance? What have you finally come to the conclusion that you can't defeat us on your own?"

"Or," Miroku stepped in as he glared at Onigumo, "can you just not fight efficiently enough?"

Onigumo's expression hardened as he scowled with fury. "Bunka!" He yelled, darting his piercing glare up at him, "Crush them!"

Bunka instantly tightened his hold around the two. Sango and Miroku yelped sharply as the giant human began to crush them. Miroku, however, twitched as he opened one eye as he gradually placed one of his scrolls on Bunka's arm. The scroll immediately began shocking the huge human, Bunka yelled in agony, which caused him to loosen his hold on Miroku and Sango. The two noticed and hastily punched the giant human in the face. That action forced Bunka to release them and Sango took that chance to kick Bunka's manhood. Bunka screamed in completely pain before he fell to the ground to roll in agony.

Onigumo gaped at the sight. That was something he honestly wasn't expecting to happen at all. He then growled when Sango and Miroku turned to face him.

"Now," Miroku began as he went into a fighting stance. His eyes went narrow with determination, "It's your turn!"

* * *

"Ah!" Ena yelped sharply as Ash dodged another huge hairball. His action made the hairball crash into the building that they were on.

"Come on my dears!" Yura shouted with amusement. "Just stay still and let me capture you! It would be a lot easier on you."

"Not on your life you ugly witch!" Ash barked back.

Yura instantly twitched with anger and then growled, "You wretch!" She pulled her arm back and then shouted as she threw something at them, "Hold your tongue!"

Ena gasped and reported with haste, "She's throwing another one at us!" '_Can't she do anything else besides throwing more hair balls at us!_'

Ash's ears twitched as he heard something coming towards them. He waited for just the right moment before he jumped out of the way. When the hairball smashed into the building, Ash charged up towards Yura at top speed, so fast that she couldn't even see him claw her. But she noticed just in time to have him cut her abdomen, however she left herself wide open allowing him to punch her right across her cheek. The force of the punch knocked her into a building.

Ash sighed as he finally landed back on the road, "Finally, we can take a breather." But he kept his firm grasp around his girlfriend, ready to dodge another one of Yura's hairballs.

"Yeah, but we need to come up with a plan fast, before she comes at us again." Ena reminded him, catching his gaze.

"I know that!" The neko hanyou retorted roughly. He quickly averted his interest back towards the building that Yura crashed into, "So how do you suggest we do that?"

Ena groaned in dismay, '_I honestly don't know._' She subconsciously glanced around her surroundings, mainly at the strands of hair that were scattered high and low. '_But there must be something that we can do!_' "Hm?" She hummed as she studied the strands. She then realized something, '_Just where is she getting all this hair? Are they coming right from her own fingertips? Or could they be coming from somewhere else?_'

An idea suddenly came to her and she quickly gave her attention towards Ash. "Ash!" She got him to look at her as she continued, "Yura has some strands of hair wrapped around her fingers, can you try and cut those strands?"

Ash furrowed a brow, "Well, yeah, if you can direct me towards them." He then gave her an odd look, "But why do you want me to do that?"

"Well, I want to see if the hair she is manipulating coming from her own hands or something else."

"Something else?"

"You know like a medium of some sort that is giving her hair to manipulate."

The neko continued to eye his girlfriend, still puzzled of what she was implying. Something in his mind suddenly sparked when he finally realized what she was getting at. "Oh!" He peered over at Yura as she started to stir through the rubble that had fallen on her. "I see what you're getting at." He then gave Ena a wondrous stare, "But how am I suppose to cut those strands when I can't even see them?"

Ena instinctively winced when he reminded her of that. "Yeah, that does pose as a problem." '_Ugh, if only Ash could see those hair strands! Then this would be a piece of cake!_'

"Grrr you bastard!" They heard Yura roar out. The two immediately darted their focus back towards Yura to find her back on feet. She growled furiously as she gave them a death piercing glare, "You'll pay deeply for that!"

"Oh boo-hoo it's not like I completely harmed you!" Ash retorted back in a mocking manner. '_Even though I wish I did._'

"But you ruined my flawless stomach!" Yura accused as she pointed at him, "And for that you will pay!" Then with one swift motion from her hand a wave of hair from behind Ash and Ena appeared.

Fortunately, Ena noticed and hastily pushed Ash as she screamed, "Look out!"

"Gah!" Ash gaped out as he lost his balance and fell on the ground. He scowled and shouted, "What was that for!"

"Run, Ash!" Ena ordered him in dismay as she watched the wave of hair aim it's way towards him. "The hair is heading right for you!"

Ash gasped and with haste he jumped out of the way. His ears suddenly twitched when he heard a big wave of something rushing towards him. The neko hastily sharpened his claws and yelled, "Electric Claw!" He threw his electric, boomerang claws towards the sound, which surprisingly hit the mark.

Ash, Ena and Yura watched in awe as his attack shocked the wave of hair, causing it to burn. Yura scowled as she watched her hair disintegrate from the neko's attack. "How dare you harm my hair!" She screamed as she angrily clenched her fists and pulled something towards her.

The neko hanyou furrowed a brow, puzzled by her motion. But immediately gasped when he heard something coming up behind him at top speed. With haste he turned around and clawed his way through whatever was being thrown at him. However, the wave of hair that he managed to slice through suddenly grabbed a hold of him. Ash yelped at the sudden action, he then cursed, "Damn it!"

Yura then flew up towards him as she drew a dagger, then with one swift motion she sliced him in the back. Ash yelled out in pain as Ena yelped with fright, "Ash!"

"Heh, that's what you get for being a pest." Yura snorted out before she licked her dagger. "Now just surrender quietly and I won't hurt you or your precious little girlfriend."

Ash snarled as he twitched with anger, "You bitch."

Ena made a distress noise come out of her throat, '_I have to help him!_' She hastily looked around hoping to find something that could help her, '_But how? What can I possibly use or do that will help him?_'

She gasped when she spotted a rolled up hose next to house, which was conveniently sitting right next to a faucet. Then without a second thought Ena rushed up towards the hose and faucet. Ena connected the hose to the faucet, then with one quick motion she turned on the faucet and aimed it at Yura.

Yura chuckled, "Now don't be like that. It's not like I'm going to kill you," Her expression suddenly turned sour, "no matter how much I want to."

Ash hissed with fury as he slowly moved his wrists around to see if he could wiggle his way out of the hair's hold. His ears twitched when he heard hair demon sigh with frustration. "Well," Yura lifted her hand slightly, "might as well wrap you up and bring you to Naraku." She smirked, "I'm sure he'd be quite pleased with me."

The neko snarled as he sharpened his claws and began to charge them with his electrical energy. "Not…" He then yelled out, "on your life!" Then just as he released his electrical claw attack Yura was suddenly sprayed in the back. Ash gasped as he watched his electric attack hit Yura and with the combination of the water the shock became more painful.

Yura screamed as she continued to be electrocuted. The neko hastily shifted his gaze towards the direction the water was coming from. He gaped when he saw Ena aiming the hose head right at the hair demon, "Ena!"

Ena honestly wasn't expecting that to happen, but she went along with it. She kept her held her ground and continued to spray Yura until she figured that the hair demon had enough. But she instantly averted her stare towards her boyfriend, "Ash!" She noticed his head jerk, but she continued, "Can you get yourself out of her hold?"

"Uh… yeah… hold on a sec." Ash responded with a quick nod. He shifted his focus towards his hand as he used his hand to blindly try grabbing the strand that was holding up one of his arms. After a minute of feeling around he finally grabbed a hold of the single strand of hair. Swiftly he used his other hand to cut the strand, releasing it from its hold. He then did the same for his legs and other arm until he was completely free.

"Alright, Ena!" He shouted as he gave Yura his full attention. "Stop spraying her!"

Ena fidgeted, surprised by his order. But she nodded nonetheless and rushed over towards the faucet and turned off the water. Then just as she turned to see what her boyfriend was going to do, she gaped as she watched him slam his fist against Yura's abdomen. Yura gasped as she felt the wind get knocked out of her, but before she could get the chance to regain her breath Ash punched her right across her cheek. The force of his punch made her fly sideways, but Ash was on his toes. He swiftly grabbed her by the neck and using every ounce of his strength he threw her in the opposite direction. When she slammed into the brick building, she grimaced from the sudden impact. She opened one eye only to spot Ash rushing towards her; however, before she could do anything the neko hanyou slammed his fist against her abdomen once again.

His action made her release her grip on her strands of hair. Ena noticed the strands of hair falling from her fingertips. She gasped at the sight, '_Well, that's one way to get her to let go._' Her gaze narrowed, '_But now we have to see if more will come out of her fingers or if more will come from somewhere else._'

"Hm?" She lowered her gaze and noticed Yura's dagger on the ground. Her eyes went wide and dashed up to it and picked it up, '_Yura's dagger!_' She glared over at Ash and Yura, '_Might as well keep this with me, just in case._'

Ash hissed as he watched Yura wheeze, "Regret messing with us now?"

Yura grunted, "You'll pay deeply for that."

"No," Ash snarled as he grabbed her neck and began choking her, "you will pay."

"Kkk!" The hair demon responded as Ash choked her.

"Now, I honestly don't want to kill you." The neko hanyou went on, keeping his grip on her neck. "Because I don't want to stoop to yours or Naraku's level. But if you don't surrender and leave my girlfriend and me alone you will force me to kill you. So," He hardened his stare, "what will you choose?"

Yura returned the stare, but she instinctively peeked over towards Ena. She scowled as called more hair to wrap around her fingers. Ena gasped as she witnessed the sight, '_They are coming from somewhere else! Which means she has some type of medium nearby!_'

Ena was brutally snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed Yura swinging her hands back slightly. Then with one swift motion Yura swung her hands forward, throwing a wave of hair towards Ena. Ena shrieked at the sight, which immediately grasped Ash's attention.

"Ena, what's wrong?" He yelled out in concern.

Ena didn't response instead she used the dagger to slice the herd of hair. But no matter how many times she tried cutting them Yura just threw more at her. '_Damn! Just how much hair does she even have?_'

Ash gasped once he realized what was going on. He snarled as he averted his focus towards Yura, unfortunately he looked at her just as she punched him right in the face. The punch forced him back, releasing her from his grasp. Yura gasped with relief as she rubbed her neck, "Man you have quite a grip there neko." Her gaze narrowed on him as he made his way in front of his girlfriend. The two met her stare as she went on angrily, "But don't go thinking you've won." She waved her hands forward, throwing another wave of hair in their direction, "Because this is far from over!"

Ena yelped with fright as Ash gasped when he heard something huge flying towards them. He quickly snatched Ena and jumped out of the way just in time to have the wave of hair meet the ground.

Yura scowled before she threw another hairball at them, "Don't you escape me! I will capture you if it's the last thing I do!"

Ash grunted in distaste, '_Damn! After all that we're right back to where we started! Ugh, and this was already annoying at the start!_'

* * *

On the other side of Tokyo at the police station, Inutashio was at his computer doing some more paper work and research. He was also getting ready to wrap his work up and head home. Inutashio released a rough sigh as he rubbed his shoulder and stretched out his neck.

"Man, who knew trying to figure out one guy would be this much work." '_But I need to figure Naraku out before he causes anymore harm to Kagome or to anyone else. I especially have to figure him out before the reunion this weekend._'

"Oh, Mr. Morkien?"

"Hm?" He hummed as he shifted his interest towards his office door. There stood a female police officer, he then responded, "Oh, Ms. Kurgi," Inutashio leaned back on his chair, "what brings you to my office?"

"Well," She began as she took another into his office, "we have been getting a lot of calls from residents and store owners complaining about a bunch of teenagers fighting one another in different areas."

Inutashio groaned with minor irritation, "Ugh, not more gangs, I'm already having trouble just dealing with this one gang of Naraku's." He then shook his head, "But why are you coming and telling me this?" He furrowed a brow, "You should be telling the chief this."

"I did." The officer replied, as she now stood right in front of his desk. "But as we were looking into the situation and after listening to the descriptions that the residents were telling us, we realized this may be something you may need to know."

Inutashio eyed her strangely, "How so?"

She then pulled out a bunch of photos from the folder that she was carrying. The officer plopped it on his desk as she answered, "It would appear that your son and his friends are the ones involved in the fights."

Inutashio gasped sharply as he hastily grabbed the photos to get a closer look at them. His eyes went wide open when he recognized the teenagers in the pictures that Ms. Kurgi at given him. His gaze hardened as he raised them to meet the officer's eyes, "Gather up all of our strongest police officers! We need to go to these destinations and fast!"

Ms. Kurgi hardened her stare and nodded her head in response, "Yes, sir!" With haste she darted out of the room to do her task.

Inutashio went over towards his hooks and he put on his jacket and gloves. '_I have to get those kids fast! Even though Inuyasha and his friends are strong, but I need to bring the ones they are fighting into custody, since they may be my only led towards Naraku._' He grabbed his keys and walked out of his office, '_And I know my son and his friends, they would never get involved in a fight unless it was completely necessary. I know the only people they would ever fight…are the ones that work for Naraku._'

Inutashio stepped into the station lobby to find all of his finest officers in the room. Once they made eye connect with the detective, they immediately jerked and gave him a soldier salute, "Sir!"

"Good, you've all assembled." Inutashio responded as he strolled over towards them, "Look, we don't have much time. But we all need to separate in four different teams, and each team will go to the destined areas that the fights are occurring in."

"Yes, sir!" The officers instantly chorused.

"Alright, I'll give you the details as we head towards the vehicles." Inutashio urgently added as he made his way towards the garage.

The officers quickly reacted and followed him.

'_Just hang on kids, don't let those troublemakers get away._' Inutashio prayed in his mind.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

Alright! I finally got this chapter done! Now I don't have the next chapter done yet, but I am working on it as we speak. I will get this story done and I will get the other stories updated as well! I do apologize for making you guys wait so long, I guess as some point I just lost interest for a bit, because of my personal life and everything. But I'm back and I promise to get to these stories as fast as I can.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
